Una vida marcada
by LilyHerms
Summary: Un nuevo personaje que entra en Hogwarts al tiempo que Harry, Ron y Hermione: Jade Prince, una chica que aguarda oscuros secretos que ni ella misma conoce. Una historia con aventuras, acción y amor, mucho amor.
1. Sombrero Seleccionador

_**Disclaimer: Todo este mundo pertenece a JKR. Sólo nos pertenece algún que otro personaje.**_

_**Esta historia ya está acabada por lo que no tardaremos mucho en subir capítulos ^^. Esperamos que os guste :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1: Sombrero Seleccionador**_

Miraba por la ventana, a través de su reflejo. Aún no había partido el tren, pero ya llevaba rato instalada en aquel rincón del compartimiento, desconociendo a las dos personas que la acompañaban. Una de las niñas era morena, como ella, pero con el pelo más corto y delgada; la otra niña era también morena, pero era más corpulenta, con una espalda bastante ancha.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

La voz de una chica les llamó la atención y, al no recibir respuesta, se sentó junto a la chica que estaba sola.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger y este año empiezo el primer curso. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Se había inclinado hacia la chica que miraba por la ventana, intentando conectar sus miradas.

—¿Granger? No me suena el apellido. ¿De qué familia vienes? —Había sido la morena delgada la que le había preguntado.

La chica de la ventana se centró un poco en las otras tres, mirando ahora a la que tenía frente a ella.

—Mis padres son muggles —contestó la chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, Hermione—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo, soy Pansy Parkinson, descendiente de una larga rama de magos importantes. —El tono altivo que usó fue el causante de que la nariz de Hermione se arrugase—. Ella es Millecent Bulstrode y las dos entraremos en la mejor casa de todas, en Slytherin. ¿A qué casa pertenecerás tú? ¿A la de los estúpidos Hufflepuff? ¿A los insignificantes sabelotodo de Ravenclaw? ¿O a la de los cabeza huecas de Gryffindor?

Pansy seguía mirando a la castaña, con sus malas intenciones en los ojos.

—Yo diría a Gryffindor —propuso Millecent imitando el mismo tono de superioridad que su amiga.

Las dos chicas se rieron, recreándose en su burla.

—Yo soy Jade Prince, encantada —la saludó la chica de la ventana, que se había sentado en dirección a ella, ignorando a las dos morenas.

Hermione pasó a mirar a la chica de ojos verdes, que hasta ahora no había hablado, y sonrió. Jade se había dado cuenta de quien merecía atención y quien no, y Parkinson y Bulstrode no formaban parte de la primera opción.

Bajó del tren sin compañía, pues Hermione se había ido del compartimiento casi al final del trayecto. Miró en derredor buscando alguna indicación de a donde debía dirigirse y vio, entre todas las cabezas de los alumnos, a un hombre que medía como mínimo dos metros y medio. El hombre guiaba a los de primer año hacia el otro extremo de la estación, lejos de los otros alumnos.

Se subieron a unos botes y cruzaron un lago, el Lago Negro que le había nombrado su padre alguna vez, acercándose al gran castillo. Hogwarts estaba sobre un peñasco que ocultaba una cueva, a donde se dirigían los botes. Aquella imagen superaba cualquier otra que pudiera haber impresionado a la chica. Y aumentó cuando pasaron por debajo de la roca para atracar los botes en un muelle.

Se sentía la humedad, pero los nervios y la excitación de estar justamente debajo de Hogwarts y a punto de ser seleccionados hacían que no se notase. Subieron unas escaleras detrás de una profesora y llegaron a la entrada del castillo.

Después de recibir una charla por parte de la profesora McGonagall (así se llamaba), pasaron al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba abarrotado de alumnos repartidos en cuatro mesas muy largas. Caminaron hasta la mesa de los profesores y se amontonaron lo más cerca posible del taburete que contenía un sombrero.

La subdirectora ya había empezado a decir nombres, llamando la atención de Jade al escuchar Hermione Granger. La chica se separó del grupo y se sentó donde le indicó la profesora. El Sombrero Seleccionador se estuvo pensando un poco la respuesta, hasta que al fin exclamó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Hermione salió corriendo con una sonrisa enorme hacia la mesa que había en su izquierda, pegada a la pared.

—Oh no —musitó Jade. Era posible que la pusieran en otra casa totalmente diferente.

Después de varios alumnos que se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, le tocó el turno a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio y esperaron las palabras del sombrero.

—¿Ése es Harry Potter? —Se escucharon varios murmullos, pero fueron acallados por una voz que decía:

—¡Gryffindor! —La mesa de Hermione se alegró mucho de tener a Harry Potter en su casa, pues eran los que más se escuchaban. Jade sonrió al ver que se sentaba al lado de Hermione y ésta se alegraba mucho, pero entonces…

—Prince, Jade. —La chica se sobresaltó y subió rápidamente mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Todos la observaban y subió con cierto miedo. Le pusieron el Sombrero en la cabeza y se puso más nerviosa aún. Casi un segundo después el Sombrero anunciaba:

—¡Slytherin!

Corrió medio contenta hacia la mesa de la izquierda y vio que también estaba Malfoy. Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia la mesa de Hermione que le sonreía aunque notaba su desilusión.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia, apareció comida en las mesas por arte de magia y con el estómago vacío empezaron a comer.

Mientras Jade cenaba le tocaron el hombro y cuando se giró tenía unos ojos grises justo delante.

—Hola, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. —El chico le ofreció la mano y también se la dio.

—Encantada, yo soy Jade Prince.

—Que bien que estemos juntos ¿no? —Lo decía enserio y eso la hizo sonreír.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo.

Era el primer día de clases, Jade se había despertado muy temprano, casi no había podido dormir, así que bajó y se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de ir a desayunar.

La primera asignatura del curso era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por suerte la morena la tenía junto con Gryffindor, así que llegó y Hermione le hizo señas para que se sentara con ella. Había decidido juntarse más con la castaña Gryffindor, antes que pasar dos segundos junto a la cara perro de Parkinson y su amiga.

La clase pasó sin ninguna novedad; el profesor Quirrell era bastante aburrido y las chicas atendían por obligación.

Como la siguiente clase era Pociones y también iba con Gryffindor, se fueron juntas hacia las mazmorras. Se volvieron a sentar juntas y Jade vio a Harry Potter sentarse con un pelirrojo en la mesa de al lado. En ese momento entró el profesor Snape con cara seria. La verdad es que siempre tenía la misma cara.

—Él es Severus Snape, dicen que siempre quiso el puesto de Quirrell pero que nunca se lo dieron —le susurró Hermione a la morena mientras éste entraba.

—Lo sé —le contestó.

Las primeras semanas pasaron y cada vez Hermione y Jade se hacían más amigas, aunque no estuvieran en la misma casa, siempre se veían en la biblioteca y en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Pasaron los días y casi sin darse cuenta llegó Halloween, y todo Hogwarts estaba decorado para la ocasión. Los alumnos caminaban alegres hacia el Gran Comedor y se sorprendían al ver toda esa comida de día especial.

Jade acababa de bajar por unas escaleras que la guiaban a un largo pasillo donde se escuchaban voces al final de éste, pero le llamó la atención un llanto. Se asomó por una puerta entre dos columnas y vio a alguien que se escondía allí. Era el baño de las chicas y una de ellas se había encerrado para llorar.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? —La morena se agachó un poco para mirar por debajo de las puertas y consiguió ver unos pies—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ja… Jade? —preguntó Hermione entre sollozos.

—Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? —decía la chica mientras observaba a su amiga acercarse a ella. Jade la abrazó cuando la castaña lo hacía y ésta siguió llorando.

Después de que Hermione le contara el suceso con Ron (donde éste la había insultado), estaban sentadas en el suelo del baño cuando oyeron unos ruidos extraños fuera y se levantaron de un salto. Jade se dio cuenta de que se habían dejado las varitas en las habitaciones, por lo que empezó a asustarse. En ese momento vieron aparecer un troll enorme que entraba al baño, éste las miró y se acercó a ellas con intención de dañarlas.

—¡Jade, cuidado! —gritó Hermione al ver que el bate que llevaba el troll se movía hacia la chica.

Las dos se agacharon y, mientras la morena se escondía en los baños, Hermione lo distraía para que no atacara a su amiga. Intentó darle con el bate, pero lo esquivó y con una voltereta se coló por debajo de sus piernas poniéndose así detrás de él. Pero éste se quedó mirando a Jade y rompió todas las puertas con un golpe. Ahora, cambió de posición y se centró en la Gryffindor, alzando su arma conforme se le acercaba. Jade intentó tirarle trozos de madera que había por el suelo para distraerle, pero en ese momento no lo vio venir y el bate le dio en un costado haciendo que se estampara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

Tras varias horas, Jade despertó y vio a tres personas junto a ella. Se sentó como pudo y los miró.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el troll? ¿Estás bien Hermione? ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó extrañada al ver a Harry Potter a su lado.

—Vale, vale, más despacio que no podemos responderte todas de golpe —le dijo un divertido Ron Weasley. No sabía mucho de él pero parecía un buen chico, además sabía que tenía muchos hermanos y que su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio.

—Gracias a Harry y a Ron estamos bien —dijo Hermione, pero antes de continuar entraron Dumbledore y Snape, y se acercaron a la camilla.

—¿Qué tal está señorita Prince? No creo que sin varita consiguiera acabar con un troll, por mucho que quisiera. —El director sonrió—. Aunque, se merece cinco puntos para Slytherin por intentar ayudar a la señorita Granger, ¿no le parece profesor Snape? —dijo mirando al hombre que tenía a su lado con cara divertida.

—Supongo que sí, aunque no sé que hacían solas cuando deberían estar en el comedor —contestó mirando fijamente a Jade.

—Vamos Severus… Por cierto, Harry, Ron y Hermione también fueron muy valientes, pues ningún alumno de primero se había enfrentado a un troll sin salir dañado, así que cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. —Dicho esto se fue seguido de un Snape nada satisfecho.

—Bueno, y ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Jade Prince —dijo ésta cuando volvió a mirar a los chicos.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley, encantado. Y él es Harry Po…

—Potter, Harry Potter, lo sé.


	2. Primer curso

_**Capitulo 2: Primer curso**_

Las semanas pasaban y los exámenes también. Jade no se preocupaba mucho por ello; la única asignatura que le importaba de verdad era Pociones y, encima, se le daba bien. Harry y Ron, por el contrario, no la llevaban nada bien, decían que Snape les había cogido manía.

—Yo creo que exageras Harry, a lo mejor sólo quiere que te superes y por eso te aprieta más —le decía una inocente Jade a su amigo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. —Empezaron a reírse hasta que llegaron junto a sus amigos que los esperaban en el jardín para ir a ver al guardabosque. Hagrid era muy bueno con ellos, les había cogido especial cariño a los cuatro y siempre que podían iban a verlo.

Llegó la esperada Navidad y con ella los regalos. Jade se levantó y fue a la sala común de Slytherin. Había muchos niños abriendo sus regalos y uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy. Jade se acercó a él y pudo ver un montón de regalos, muy caros. Ella también había tenido un regalo de su padre: un colgante hecho de jade. Venía con una tarjeta donde decía que daba suerte, así que lo guardó para no perderlo.

—Buenos días, ¿y tus regalos? —le preguntó el rubio viendo que no estaba abriendo ninguno.

—Ya lo guardé, es un colgante y no quiero perderlo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

El niño de ojos grisáceos, tal vez por ser navidad o porque le dio pena que sólo tuviera un regalo, o por un impulso simplemente, cogió una caja de chocolates que le habían regalado y extendió el brazo hacia ella.

—Toma, feliz Navidad —le dijo mientras le daba la caja y sin mirarla salió de la sala con sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

—Gracias. —No supo qué más decir; la pilló por sorpresa.

Hermione y Jade se encontraban en la biblioteca. La Gryffindor le había estado relatando lo que les había pasado en el tercer piso, cuando entraron en una sala con un perro de tres cabezas. Hermione le explicó cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que la piedra filosofal se escondía bajo las patas del animal. Así pues, ahora buscaban alguna información sobre la piedra y poder descubrir por qué la guardaban allí.

Entonces oyeron voces conocidas fuera de la sala. Las chicas se miraron y sin decir nada se levantaron para ver qué pasaba. Una vez fuera, se encontraron a Harry y a Draco apuntándose con la varita uno frente al otro.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—¡Draco, baja tu varita! —le dijo una furiosa Jade. Éste la miró y, tras dudar, la bajó.

—No sé cómo te puedes juntar con esta clase de personas —dijo Malfoy mientras hacía una mueca de asco y se iba.

—Harry, ¿qué...? —volvió a preguntar Hermione.

—Ese idiota —empezó diciendo—, sin venir a cuento le lanzó un hechizo a Ron, por lo visto se había cruzado en su camino —dijo Harry con tono de burla—. Tranquilas, Ron está bien —las tranquilizó al ver las caras de sus amigas.

Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de Pascua y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Estaban todos los alumnos cenando en el Gran Comedor, pero Jade llegaba un poco más tarde porque se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca. Se había aburrido muy pronto y por eso se decidió a buscar algo sobre la piedra de la que hablaban los chicos.

Acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y, después de mirar hacia la primera mesa, la de las serpientes, miró hacia sus amigos y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Tenía que contarles algo y tenía que ser ahora. Al principio, se acercó muy despacio, temerosa de que le dijeran algo por sentarse en una mesa que no era la suya, pero poco a poco dejó a los demás atrás y se detuvo para sentarse entre Hermione y otro chico.

Harry y Ron no sabían si sonreír o preocuparse.

—Vaya, creo que eres la primera Slytherin en toda la historia que se sienta en esta mesa —dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Ahora no importa —quiso zanjar el tema la morena—. Tengo que deciros algo sobre…

—Jovencita, me parece que has deshonrado a tu casa —dijo Fred Weasley, el chico que se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí, mira la cara de esos Slytherin —continuó George Weasley señalando la mesa donde se veían a unos chicos muy enfadados—. Pero no te culpo por querer estar aquí, somos mucho más... guapos —dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás, lo que provocó que todos soltaran algunas risas.

Cuando los dos chicos se giraron para seguir hablando con sus amigos, Jade se acercó a los suyos para susurrarles lo que había descubierto.

—Sé qué es la piedra filosofal y quien es Nicolas Flamel. —A Hagrid, el semi-gigante, se le había escapado ese nombre en una de sus visitas.

Todos la miraron impacientes. Ella les contó todo lo que ponía en el libro.

—Claro, por eso Snape intentó cogerla. ¿Quiere la inmortalidad? —preguntó Harry sin esperar contestación.

—Snape no tiene nada que ver, ya oíste a Hagrid, él es uno de los que protegen la piedra —dijo una perseverante Jade.

—Pero él intentó tirarme de mi escoba mientras jugaba al quidditch —respondió Harry.

—Eso no lo puedes probar, así que no lo juzgues sólo porque sea el jefe de mi casa —contestó la chica con enfado.

No hablaron más del tema pero planearon cómo iban a entrar para asegurar la piedra. Primero tenían que averiguar cómo librarse del perro de tres cabezas.

Tenían todo preparado, varitas en mano, la capa de invisibilidad que le habían regalado a Harry por Navidad y mucho valor.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione señalando el colgante de Jade.

—Me lo regaló mi padre por Navidad, dice que da suerte —le explicó.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al tercer piso y abrieron la primera puerta. Una vez dentro, se quitaron la capa y se dirigieron a la puerta donde estaba el perro. Al abrirla se lo encontraron dormido por la música de un arpa.

—Snape ya ha pasado por aquí —aseguró Harry, haciendo que Jade rodara los ojos ante el comentario.

Cuando apartaron la zarpa del animal y abrieron la trampilla casi son devorados por el perro que se despertó en ese momento. Cayeron encima de una planta que enseguida empezó a estrangularlos.

—¡Relajaos! Sino, os estrangulará más deprisa —dijo Hermione mientras desaparecía.

—¡Hermione! —gritaron al unísono los tres que quedaban atrapados.

—¡Relajaos! —volvió a chillar la chica ahora desde un lugar por debajo de ellos.

Harry también se libró, pero Ron y Jade no podían. Una Hermione inteligente descubrió otra manera de librarse de la planta.

—_¡Lumus Solem! —_Una potente luz salió de la punta de su varita e hizo que la planta los soltara, y cayeran junto a ellos.

Llegaron ante otra puerta donde había una escoba y muchas llaves volando. Harry, siendo muy habilidoso con la escoba, consiguió la llave y los cuatro entraron a una sala. Se dirigieron al centro de ella y en seguida vieron que era un tablero de ajedrez. Ron era el que más sabía jugar, así que se dejaron guiar por él.

Tras una partida ingeniosa, Ron tuvo que sacrificarse para ganar, así que el chico se quedó tendido en el suelo, mientras Harry acababa con el rey y ganaban el juego.

—Harry, Jade, yo me quedo con él, seguid vosotros —dijo Hermione que cogía la mano de su amigo. Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la siguiente prueba.

Harry iba delante mientras cogía la mano de la chica y sin darse cuenta cayeron por unas escaleras que habían aparecido de la nada. Rodaron por ellas hasta que cayeron al suelo, Jade encima de Harry, ambos boca arriba.

—¿E… estás bien? —preguntó el chico intentando levantarse.

—Creo que sí —contestó la chica con una sonrisa—. Sobretodo porque tú te has llevado la peor parte.

Enseguida Harry se apartó de su amiga, se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con cierto rubor en las mejillas. Estaba muy oscuro y cuando dieron un paso se vieron rodeados por un anillo de fuego.

—_¡Aquamenti!_ —lanzó Jade el hechizo sin que el fuego se apagara. Suspiró y paseó la mirada por la sala.

Lograron ver una mesa en medio de donde estaban, se acercaron y comprendieron qué tenían que hacer. En la mesa había siete pociones distintas y una nota grabada en la madera de la mesa: _Solo una beberás para el fuego apagar mientras con las otras sólo dolor encontrarás._

Jade era la experta en la materia así que se acercó a las pociones. Las observó detenidamente, las olió, miró su textura… todo lo que había aprendido todos estos años en casa para reconocer la que los sacaría de allí. Entonces cogió dos tarros y se giró hacia Harry.

—Es una de éstas —dijo ella—. No puedo distinguir cual es. Tomaré una y si me pasa algo sabes que es ésta otra.

—No, la tomaré yo. —Harry hizo ademán de quitársela.

—¡No Harry! Tú tienes que seguir, yo no podría… —dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos.

—Per… —Antes de que el chico terminara la frase, ella ya se estaba bebiendo la poción.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Jade sujetaba su colgante mientras esperaba el efecto de la poción.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con miedo por lo que le podría pasar a su amiga.

—Mmm… _¡Aquamenti! —_De su varita salió un chorro de agua que pudo apagar el fuego que les estaba quemando cada vez más—. Sí, estoy bien —sonrió al chico.

—Vamos, tenemos que seguir. —Harry cogió de nuevo la mano de la chica y continuaron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a otra sala. Harry se detuvo al reconocer el espejo de Oesed y vio que junto a éste estaba su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se acercó lentamente mientras tiraba de Jade.

—¿Profesor Quirrell? —dijo la chica desconcertada.

—No puede ser, usted… —habló Harry igual de sorprendido.

—Sí, quien iba a dudar del pobre tar-tartamudo profesor Quirrel —dijo el mago con malicia.

—Pero yo creía… Snape intentó matarme —decía Harry.

—¡No! ¡Yo intenté matarte! Aun con Snape lanzando su ridículo contrahechizo.

—Él sólo intentaba salvarme. —Se dio cuenta Harry de su error mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba como en estado de shock.

Jade volvió a la realidad y tras darse cuenta de que él era el enemigo, le lanzó un hechizo.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —Pero el profesor estaba preparado y desvió el hechizo, pues Jade apenas sabía conjurarlo. Fue cuando Quirrell se lo devolvió haciendo que Jade quedara tumbada sin moverse en el suelo.

Despertó en la enfermería unas horas después.

—Usted termina el curso igual que lo empezó —dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo a la chica—. ¿Se encuentra mejor? —Pero esa pregunta no iba dirigida a ella.

Jade se sentó y miró a su alrededor en busca de la persona a la que se dirigía. Harry también estaba tumbado en una de las camas.

—¡Harry! —dijo la chica mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazar a su amigo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has visto a Ron? ¿Y Hermione?

—Vale, vale, una por una —rió por lo parecido a otra situación ya vivida.

Ambos amigos se dirigían al Gran Comedor tras haberse recuperado del todo y en el camino se encontraron con Hermione y Ron.

—¿Estáis los dos bien? —preguntó Jade.

—Ahora sí. —Hermione se acercó a la morena con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían al comedor.

—Jade, ¿y tú colgante de la suerte? —preguntó Hermione a la chica. Ella se palpó el cuello, buscándolo.

—¡Oh no! Lo he perdido. Sólo me lo pongo una vez y lo pierdo —dijo la chica con pena.

En ese momento apareció Snape ante los cuatro alumnos que se habían detenido en las escaleras.

—¿No tenéis que ir a comer? —interrumpió fríamente.

—Ya íbamos —contestó Harry y se dieron la vuelta para irse.

—Espere, señorita Prince. —La chica se giró con miedo—. Me parece que esto es suyo —dijo Snape mientras sujetaba el colgante de jade. Ella se acercó y, mirándolo con ojos de quien no ha roto un plato, cogió el colgante y se fue.

Ya en el comedor, Jade se sentó junto a Draco, el cual la miró con cierto rencor, para escuchar el discurso final del director. Otorgó los puntos a cada casa y añadió unos cuantos de última hora. Gryffindor superaba diez puntos sobre Slytherin, pero los cincuenta puntos que le dieron a Jade hicieron que ese año ganara Slytherin la copa de la casa.


	3. Sorpresas

_**Capítulo 3: Sorpresas**_

31 de Agosto de 1992

—Levántate Jade, debes ir al Callejón Diagón —le ordenó su padre adoptivo a la chica dormida.

—Vaaale —contestó mientras bostezaba. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que su padre le dijera algo más.

—Por cierto —dijo antes de salir por la puerta—, feliz cumpleaños. —Y se fue.

Cuando se cerró la puerta suspiró y se levantó para vestirse. Cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación se percató de una bolsa en la silla de su escritorio. Se acercó y después de observarlo con una sonrisa lo desenvolvió rápidamente. Ante ella tenía un frasquito de lo que parecía una poción. La destapó y leyó la etiqueta: Poción _Reveladora, los lugares ocultos se descubrirán a tu paso_. Guardó el frasco en un calcetín y lo metió en su baúl.

Ya en el callejón, se disponía a buscar a sus amigos cuando se topó con un par de pelirrojos y un moreno que estaban contemplando un escaparate de artículos de vuelo.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué miráis? —Seguidamente se giraron para verla—. ¿Harry, qué te ha pasado? —preguntó al ver que su amigo estaba todo cubierto de ceniza.

—Nada, es mi primer viaje con polvos flu. —Los tres chicos empezaron a reír.

Caminaban hacia Flourish y Blotts para encontrarse con los demás Weasley y comprar los libros.

—Mira, ahí están, adorando al gran Gilderoy Lockhart —se burló Fred al ver a su madre y a las chicas mirarlo embobadas.

—No sé que le ven —susurró Jade cerca de los chicos—. Que sea rubio con ojos azules no quiere decir que sea atractivo. —Éste comentario desató varias carcajadas entre los cuatro.

—¿De qué os reís? —Aparecieron Ron y Hermione y saludaron a los que tanto se divertían. Seguidamente una niña pelirroja y pecosa se acercó con timidez.

—Hola —saludó casi en un susurro. Todos le respondieron el saludo.

—Ginny, esta es Jade Prince —dijo Ron señalando a la chica que tenía al lado.

—Tú eres una Weasley, ¿verdad? —preguntó al ver su parecido con estos.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Gilderoy Lockhart llamando la atención de Harry. Llevó al muchacho a la fuerza para hacerse fotos mientras que los demás se quedaban esperando.

Cuando se dispusieron a salir de la tienda se vieron interrumpidos por un arrogante Malfoy.

—Harry Potter, ni en una librería evita ser el protagonista —escupió con cara de asco.

—Déjalo en paz, Malfoy —contestó una enfadada Ginny enfrentándose al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa Draco? —Jade se adelantó para quedar frente a él—. ¿Querías serlo tú? —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se apoyaba en una pierna y levantaba la ceja.

—Pues… —empezó a responder, pero en ese momento apareció Lucius Malfoy interrumpiendo a su hijo.

—Draco, ¿por qué no me presentas a tus amigos? —Los miró a todos deteniéndose en Jade.

—No somos amigos suyos —saltó uno de los gemelos.

—Ya veo… Vosotros debéis de ser los Weasley —dijo mientras cogía y miraba el libro que Ginny llevaba en un caldero—. Sí… tu padre amigo de muggles… —decía mientras miraba al señor Weasley hablando con los padres de Hermione. Devolvió los libros y miró a Draco—. Vámonos, despídete de tus "amigos".

—Nos vemos en la escuela —dijo levantando las cejas para después marcharse.

Los chicos compraron todo lo que necesitaban, se despidieron hasta que se vieran en el expreso de Hogwarts.

De camino al colegio, Hermione y Jade se sentaron juntas en uno de los compartimientos. Ginny Weasley se les unió, así que estaban ellas tres solas, pues ni Harry ni Ron habían aparecido.

—Hola, Ginny. —Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio y quedó frente a Jade. Weasley miraba fulminante de arriba abajo a la morena y eso a ella no le gustó, pero lo dejó pasar.

Hablaban del verano de cada una, aunque Jade no tenía veranos muy especiales, Hermione se entusiasmaba redactándole cada día pasado con sus padres en las vacaciones. Ginny no hablaba, era tímida a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos. La castaña le contaba la fiesta que acababan de celebrarle a su madre por su cumpleaños cuando se calló en seco.

—¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños? Es que el año pasado celebramos el de todos pero no el tuyo. —Se quedó pensativa. Realmente no habían hecho ninguna fiesta sólo se felicitaron, pero a Jade no.

—Em… fue ayer.

—¿Ah, si? ¡Pues felicidades atrasadas! —Hermione se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla y después un abrazo. Su amistad crecía indudablemente por momentos, prácticamente sin darse cuenta. Jade nunca había tenido una amiga.

—Felicidades. —Ginny seguía sin atreverse a hablar mucho.

—Gracias —les agradeció a las dos.

Ya llegaban, así que se pusieron las túnicas del colegio y cogieron sus cosas para salir detrás de los demás alumnos.

Miró a su alrededor, a la mesa de sus amigos, y no los vio, sólo se encontró con la mirada confusa de Hermione que al igual que ella seguía buscando a Harry y a Ron. Lo dejó pasar cuando la selección comenzó y distinguió a una pelirroja, Ginny Weasley. Llegó su turno y Jade observó a Hermione, que también la miraba y sonreía esperando una decisión del Sombrero, pero todo el mundo sabía a dónde iba a ir, junto a sus hermanos.

—¡Gryffindor! —Ginny pegó un salto para bajar de la banqueta y corrió a sentarse junto a sus hermanos y a Hermione.

La ceremonia ya había acabado y Jade se llenaba el estómago con todo lo que veía. Draco estaba a su lado, era uno de los pocos Slytherin que lo podía considerar algo así como un amigo. Comía lentamente, aburrido, como si no tuviera hambre. Ella si que necesitaba comer, pues casi no había desayunado, pero al parecer Draco sí había comido antes, y bastante. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y tras tragar preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo grindylows en la cara o qué?

Jade frunció el ceño ante las preguntas de Draco y siguió comiendo._ ¿Qué le pasa? No le he hecho nada_… pensaba la morena. Se acababan de ver después de todo el verano y ya se comportaba así. Al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin, aunque ella también lo era.

Harry y Ron habían llegado en el coche del señor Weasley y como consecuencia estaban castigados y Gryffindor ya contaba con cincuenta puntos menos.

—No es nuestra culpa, sólo queríamos llegar a tiempo… —Ron continuaba quejándose y Harry solo asentía. Entonces se toparon con Hermione y Jade.

—Chicos, ¿dónde estabais? Os habéis perdido la selección. —Hermione pasó su mirada de los chicos hacia la varita rota de Ron—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No pudimos pasar por el muro de la estación y decidimos… coger prestado el coche del señor Weasley. —Las chicas abrieron la boca—. Después caímos sobre el Sauce Boxeador. —Ellas abrieron ahora los ojos como platos y sus pensamientos de culpa hacia ellos pasó a preocupación.

—Lo peor parado ha sido mi varita, y que… ya nos han quitado puntos —Ron miró a Hermione y esta puso los brazos como jarras—. No sé por qué… sufrimos más que ese sauce.

—El Sauce Boxeador es uno de los árboles más antiguos de este castillo a si que…

—Hermione —la cortó la morena—, el caso es que están a salvo. Y por cierto —dijo mirando a los chicos—, Ginny está en vuestra casa, como todos tus hermanos.

—Se veía venir. —Harry miró a Ron, éste estaba un poco más feliz y sonrió con él.

Llegaron a las escaleras que cambiaban a placer y se tuvieron que despedir. Jade bajó esos tres pisos hasta el Gran Comedor y bajó otros dos hasta las mazmorras. Ese lugar la intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le era acogedor. Por las ventanas se veía el fondo del Lago Negro, lo que hacía que la luz que entraba fuera verde, un color que le agradaba mucho. Fue hasta su cuarto, sus compañeras de habitación eran las más cotillas y malvadas de su edad, no había tenido suerte al estar con ellas. Fue hasta su cama, la más cercana a la puerta, y se puso el pijama. Cogió un libro y metida en su cama empezó a leerlo. Tras unos minutos ignorando a las chicas, que no dejaban de mirarla, bajó el libro.

—Si tenéis algo que decirme, adelante, pero no cuchicheéis delante de mí. —Las chicas se quedaron mudas y tras un intercambio de miradas, Pansy Parkinson habló.

—Prince, no son cosas que hemos dicho nosotras, lo hemos escuchado. —_Mas bien espiado—. _Dicen que te gusta Potter y eso ya es un duro golpe siendo una Slytherin, y además tu grupo de amigos son Gryffindor.

—Para empezar, a mí me puede gustar quien quiera. —Entonces Jade recordó la reacción de Draco en la cena y suspiró—. Y respecto a mis amigos… yo los elijo. Pero me da igual lo que digan. Me voy a dormir. —Dicho eso dejó el libro, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Las chicas alzaron una ceja e hicieron lo mismo.

A primera hora tenía Herbología con Gryffindor. Jade llegó y se puso al lado de Harry.

—Buenos días —saludó la chica mientras sonreía por lo que estarían pensando sus compañeras de habitación por ponerse a su lado—. Quería preguntarte…

No pudo terminar porque la profesora empezó con la clase.

—¿Alguien me puede decir para qué sirven estas plantas? —preguntó la profesora señalando las raíces con forma de bebé que tenían cada uno delante.

—La mandrágora o mandrágula sirve para revivir a los petrificados —describió una aplicada Hermione.

—Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora. Ésta les explicó cómo tenían que trasplantarlas y así lo hicieron todos.

Mientras caminaban hacia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry alcanzó a Jade.

—¿Qué me ibas a preguntar antes?

—¿Umm?... ¡ah, si! Quería saber si me podrías enseñar a jugar al quidditch —contestó ilusionada.

—Claro, cuando quieras —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al aula, Jade y Hermione se sentaron juntas en primera fila, detrás tenían a Harry y a Ron.

Gilderoy Lockhart entró con ese aspecto de que iba a comerse el mundo y todas las brujas lo miraban embobadas, casi todas.

—¿Qué os ha dado a todas con él? —susurró mientras miraba a Hermione que tenía una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —contestó somnolienta.

—Nada. —Se giró para mirar a los chicos y rodó los ojos; era un caso perdido.

—Os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… yo… Gilderoy Lockhart. —Sonrió exageradamente mientras apoyaba un pie en una mesa baja—. Vamos a ver cómo os defendéis de estas criaturas, ¡cuidado podrían enfurecerse! —exclamó mientras dejaba ver una jaula con una especie de animales alados.

—¿Duendecillos de cornualles? —rió Seamus Finnigan.

El profesor abrió la jaula y salieron disparados hacia los alumnos. Todos empezaron a correr porque los duendecillos no paraban de ir tras ellos y destrozar las cosas a su paso. Jade se había alejado mientras intentaba quitarse uno de los duendecillos de la pierna.

—Vosotros tres, meted el resto en la jaula. —El profesor se fue corriendo de la clase.

—¿El resto? Será cobarde —protestó Jade.

—Hermione, ¿qué hacemos?

—Pues… —Sacó su varita— _¡Inmobilus!_

—Muy bueno —dijo la morena cuando vio que había conseguido controlarlos.

Los días pasaban y Harry enseñaba a Jade a jugar al quidditch en sus horas libres.

Una tarde después de comer, antes de su siguiente clase, se encontraban ellos dos en el campo de Quidditch enfrente de una caja abierta que no dejaba de moverse. Jade volaba sobre su escoba a un metro como mucho de Harry para poder escucharlo.

—Bien, una vez distingas cada una —dijo señalando el quaffle, la snitch y las bludgers—, sólo tienes que subirte a la escoba y dependiendo de en qué posición estés jugando tendrás una misión u otra. Coge esto. —Le dio una especie de palo.

—Esto es para lanzar las bludgers, ¿no?

—Exacto, ¿a ver qué tal lo haces? —La chica lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras intentaba no caerse de la escoba. En uno de los lanzamientos se tambaleó y casi se cae.

—Cuidado —le advirtió Harry mientras la cogía del brazo para ayudarla a subir—. Lo has hecho bien.

—Es porque tengo el mejor profesor —le sonrió.

—Gracias —contestó ruborizándose.

Así septiembre llegaba a su fin, sin ningún incidente notable. La última semana de este mes, Slytherin, en una hora libre de entre semana, preparaba la selección del nuevo equipo de quidditch para ese año. Había muchos alumnos de cursos mayores para hacer las pruebas.

Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, que estaban un poco apartados por la diferencia de estatura, también se presentaban.

—Uno por uno demostraréis de lo que sois capaces —anunció el capitán del equipo.

—¡Esperad! Yo también juego —chilló interrumpiéndolo la voz de una niña.

—No te lo tomes como un juego si quieres entrar, niñita —dijo el capitán después de volver a la realidad.

—Quiero ser golpeadora —contestó Jade ignorándolo.

—Pues ponte en ese grupo. —Señaló hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos. Parkinson se acercó a Draco y le susurró:

—Sólo Prince podía querer ser golpeadora. Eso es cosa de chicos —aclaró al no encontrar respuesta del rubio.

Draco la observó acercarse muy sonriente, ignorando a Pansy, le hizo gracia la cara que le dedicó a Parkinson, pero no dijo nada; mientras fuera con Potter no podía considerarla una amiga.

Todos volaron para poder formar parte del equipo. Jade logró golpear todas las bludgers y Parkinson fue descalificada como posible cazadora. Antes de salir del campo fulminó con la mirada a Jade y ésta le sonrió provocadora.

—Ya avisaré del próximo entrenamiento —anunció el capitán al nuevo equipo—. Podéis marcharos.

Varios días después se dirigían a la clase de Pociones y Jade esperaba a sus amigos en la puerta ya que ellos venían desde la torre de Gryffindor y ella de ahí al lado. Entraron al aula cuando Snape ya abría el libro e indicaba el tema de hoy.

—¿Alguien me podría decir qué efectos tiene esta poción? —El profesor vio dos brazos alzados, pero hizo como si sólo viera uno—. Diga, señorita Prince.

—El _veritaserum —_Jade no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la cara de Hermione al no poder contestar ella—, obliga al que lo beba a decir toda la verdad sin poder objetar nada.

—Bien… 5 puntos para Slytherin.

El profesor mandó hacer una poción y mientras los alumnos trabajaban, él paseaba por la clase observando los calderos. A los de su casa no les objetó casi nada, pero a Gryffindor…

—Señor Potter —arrastró las palabras, como siempre—, ¿qué se supone que es esto? —Miró el caldero de Harry y cuando olió el humo que desprendía encogió la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Harry miró furiosamente su espalda mientras seguía paseando.

También le llegó el turno a Ron, por supuesto. Su caldero contenía un líquido verde espeso cuando debía ser rojo y totalmente líquido. Snape lo vació y le ordenó volver a hacerlo ya que lo que había inventado podría ser mortal. A todo esto Ron estaba del color del que se suponía que debía ser la poción y agachó la cabeza. Observó también la poción de Hermione y pasó de largo, sin decir nada. Mientras tanto los Slytherin no dejaban de soltar risitas no controladas, pero Jade sólo estaba pendiente de su trabajo.

Al finalizar la clase dejaron los frascos con una muestra de las pociones sobre la mesa del profesor para así poner nota. Cuando ya quedaban unos cuantos para entregarlo, Hermione tropezó con un Slytherin, su frasco cayó al suelo y se esparció su contenido por el suelo. El caso es que ya habían vaciado sus calderos y no podía coger otra muestra.

—Profesor, déjeme hacerla otra vez y… —Pero Snape negaba con la cabeza—. Pero, si ya la ha visto.

—No, yo quiero las muestras, señorita Granger. Hasta luego.

Los tres salían de las mazmorras para dejar sus cosas en la sala común e ir a cenar. Jade los vería allí.

Cuando ésta llegó al Gran Comedor se sentó de nuevo junto a sus amigos de Gryffindor, frente a Harry. Le pareció que estaban enfadados pero no preguntó. Comían tranquilamente, o eso parecía.

—Le odio, no sé cómo puede tratarnos así. —Jade se sobresaltó al escuchar a Harry.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De quién va a ser, de Snape. —El moreno estaba realmente enfadado y al parecer los otros dos también.

—No tenía por qué ponerme en ridículo delante de todos. —Ron también habló pero más bajito.

—Ya había visto mi poción pero aún así… Es porque no somos de Slytherin o mejor dicho... somos de Gryffindor. —La morena soltó una risita al escuchar las teorías de Hermione—. No es por ti Jade.

—Pero no es para tanto, es su trabajo. —Todos se le quedaron mirando.

—No debería trabajar de profesor. —Ron negaba con la cabeza mientras lo decía.

—Sólo porque no os guste su forma de dar la clase no significa que no sea buen profesor. —Ya no sonreía tanto ante los comentarios contra el profesor de pociones.

—A parte de eso me odia, no sé por qué, pero me odia. —Harry destilaba rabia por los ojos, eso enfurecía más a Jade.

—No, no es eso, eso te lo parece a ti, sólo quiere que aprendas y por eso te corrige.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! —rió Harry irónicamente.

—¡¿Crees que todo gira alrededor de ti? —gritó muy enfadada mirando fijamente a Harry.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso, sólo te digo lo que pasa! Además, ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto? Sólo es el jefe de tu casa. ¡Ni a McGonagall la defendería yo tanto!

A Jade le pilló desprevenida esa pregunta pero estaba tan enfada que no pudo ocultarlo más, o lo decía o podía explotar. Se levantó del sitio y miró a Harry con los ojos humedecidos para gritarle:

—¡Porque Snape es mi padre! —Salió corriendo del Gran Comedor para bajar por las escaleras hasta las mazmorras.

Todo el colegio la había escuchado, palabra por palabra. El silencio reinaba en el Comedor. La sorpresa se olía en el aire, en las caras, en el sonido de los cubiertos pegando en el suelo. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Todos alternaban miradas desde la puerta del comedor por donde ya no se veía a Jade hasta la mesa de los profesores. Severus Snape decidió salir tras ella sin atender las distintas miradas y la alcanzó en los últimos peldaños de las escaleras. La detuvo y la sujetó por los hombros mientras ella no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo.

—Lo… lamento… no quería… —sollozó disculpándose.

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Pero como… me dijiste… que no dijera… nada.

—Ahora ya da igual.

Snape la acompañó hasta su cuarto y la dejó allí, porque ella le había pedido que se fuera, que quería pensar.

Jade estuvo en su habitación hasta que entraron sus compañeras mirándola con curiosidad y criticándola interiormente, de una forma que es como si lo dijeran en voz alta. No soportó mucho esa situación, la hacían sentir peor, así que bajó a la sala común que estaba desierta y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea. Encogió las piernas y se las abrazó. Ahora parecía totalmente indefensa, cualquiera podría atacarla de cualquier forma y acabaría llorando de nuevo. No le gustaba sentirse así, ella intentaba demostrar que se podía defender sola y que podía con todo, de esa forma aparentaba ser mayor, más fuerte, más preparada que los de su edad... pero no siempre salía como se lo esperaba.

Recordó cuando cogió la escoba por primera vez y su padre le advertía que todavía era muy pequeña para ir sola pero ella, cabezota, no le hizo caso. Pues antes de cruzar el jardín ya se había caído de rodillas y su pierna sangraba. No quería llorar, ni pedirle ayuda a su padre porque ella era mayor y no debía ser débil. Así la habían educado, pero sólo tenía cinco años y como todo niño de esa edad... necesitaba de sus padres. Su padre la curó y sin decir palabra Jade se metió en su cuarto.

El calor del fuego la hacía sentir bien ahora que el frío empezaba a ganar al calor. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y sus lágrimas pasaron a ser por causa de los buenos recuerdos. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por la escalera. Sin comprobar quien era se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. No quería volver a parecer débil delante de nadie.

—Si vienes para que te cuente…

—No quiero molestarte, sólo quería saber… si estabas bien —soltó Draco indiferente. Se miraron a los ojos, esos grises que la miraban desde el otro lado de la chimenea. Jade bajó las piernas del sillón.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella cortante.

—Parece que has discutido con Potter.

—Así que es por eso… como ya no soy amiga de los Gryffindor —contestó molesta— ahora sí me hablas.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Se puso tenso. No le gustaba que nadie lo enfrentara de ninguna manera.

Ella estaba de pie frente a él y ahora lo miraba enfadada.

—¿Y entonces por qué me hablas ahora? ¿Por qué te importa lo que me pase? ¿Por qué…?

Con un rápido movimiento, Draco se había acercado a ella y le había tapado la boca con la mano.

—Preguntas demasiado y no me apetece escucharte —le dijo el chico.

Jade no había intentado soltarse, pues la había tomado por sorpresa. Draco la soltó al comprobar que ella no diría nada más y se marchó, dejando a la chica en medio de la sala.

OoOoOoOoO

¡Hola!

Puede que penséis: "pues vaya, otra hija de Snape". Pero debemos deciros que todo lo que pase en esta historia está justificado ^^


	4. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

_**Capítulo 4: Gryffindor vs Slytherin**_

Faltaba sólo un día más para el fin de semana, y eso se notaba, sobretodo en los mayores que se iban a ir a Hogsmeade. El ambiente estaba más concentrado en el Gran Comedor, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione eran muy pequeños para notarlo. Desayunaban tranquilamente, menos el pelirrojo, que engullía. Fred y George aparecieron por detrás de su hermano y miraron a Harry que estaba enfrente de éste.

—Tenemos reservado el campo de Quidditch para ir a entrenar después de comer. No faltes. —Alguno de los dos le dio una colleja a Ron y se fueron riendo.

—Podríamos ir a verlos, no hay nada que... —Hermione se calló al ver entrar a una chica morena por la puerta.

Jade los miraba y ellos a ella, después siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

—Es que todavía no me lo creo —dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos—. Dime que fue un sueño y que no es verdad —le suplicó a Hermione.

—No Harry, sí que pasó, y los alumnos lo repiten demasiado para creer que es un sueño. —Harry asintió apesadumbrado.

Al otro lado del comedor se encontraba una Slytherin cabizbaja, observada por algunos alumnos de otras mesas y de la suya misma. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor. Evitó desviar la mirada a la mesa de los profesores, pero a consecuencia se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la observaban. Agachó la cabeza de golpe y siguió comiendo.

Harry se dirigía al campo de Quidditch con el equipo para entrenar y Hermione y Ron se despidieron de él para verlo desde las gradas. Vieron aparecer al equipo de Slytherin y, Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, se acercó a ellos. Al verlo, Ron y Hermione se pararon y se unieron al grupo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el capitán de Gryffindor—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Hemos reservado el campo para nosotros.

—Lo siento, Wood —ironizó Marcus Flint, capitán de Slytherin—, el profesor Snape nos ha firmado una autorización para entrenar hoy en el campo.

—¿El profesor Snape? ¿Y por qué?

—Por la importancia de entrenar a los nuevos —sonrió victorioso Flint.

—¿Quiénes son?

Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a los nuevos. La sorpresa se reflejaba en las caras de los Gryffindor y eso alegró más a los Slytherin. Jade miraba a Harry temerosa.

—¡¿Malfoy? ¿Jade? —Harry se adelantó junto a Wood y los miró extrañado.

Se escucharon algunos comentarios sobre que por eso Snape los había dejado, provenientes de los de Gryffindor.

—Sí, soy buscador, Potter, y Prince golpeadora, así que prepárate. —Achicó los ojos mientras sonría con malicia—. Y no es la única novedad. —Draco movió su escoba para que se fijaran en ella.

—¿Nimbus 2001? ¿De dónde las habéis sacado? —Ron estaba totalmente alucinado, puesto que esas escobas eran muy caras.

—Gentileza del padre de Draco. —Flint parecía muy orgulloso y sonrió provocador.

—Como ves, algunos podemos permitírnoslo. —Malfoy seguía provocando a Ron y éste enrojeció de furia.

—Al menos en Gryffindor nadie ha pagado su ingreso, han entrado por su talento. —Esta vez fue Hermione la que enfrentó al rubio.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. —Se acercó a ella y escupió—: asquerosa sangre sucia.

—Vas a pagar por eso Malfoy... _¡tragababosas!_ —Ron le había lanzado un hechizo con su varita, la que estaba rota desde el principio de curso, y el hechizo rebotó en él.

Harry y Hermione fueron a recoger al chico del suelo pero éste sólo vomitaba babosas. Jade también fue a ayudar a su amigo.

—¡Eres imbécil, Malfoy! —le dijo la morena golpeándole con el brazo mientras pasaba por su lado.

Entre los tres llevaron a Ron a casa de Hagrid para que lo ayudara. Ahora la excusa de los Slytherin no servía y se fueron del campo, para así cederle el campo a Gryffindor.

Hagrid sólo había podido darle un cubo a Ron para tirar las babosas, mientras buscaba algún antídoto. Hermione se sentaba junto a él con Harry, Jade estaba de pie y ahora se sentía incómoda; se supone que estaban enfadados unos con otros, pero allí estaban, por ayudar a un amigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que Ron quisiera hechizar a Malfoy? —Hagrid parecía entre divertido y serio. Se sentó frente a los tres Gryffindor.

—Pues, Malfoy me llamó _algo,_ pero no sé que significa. —Hermione frunció el ceño intentando encontrar la respuesta en alguno de los libros que se había leído.

—La llamó sangre sucia —habló por primera vez desde que estaban allí. Jade estaba realmente enfadada con Draco por eso.

—Oh, ¿en serio? No tiene derecho ese niño mal criado.

—Pero, ¿qué significa? —Harry parecía tan confundido como Hermione.

—Significa que no desciende de magos directamente, hija de muggles. La gente que lo dice no suele respetarlos. —Draco era uno de esos. No sabía por qué, pero Jade se sintió defraudada por ese hecho.

—Sí, ¿pero dime qué hechizo puede hacer él que tú no hayas descubierto ya? Hermione, la condición de la sangre no importa a la hora de hacer magia. —Hagrid le sonrió y ella asintió modestamente.

—Gracias, Jade, por defenderme. —La castaña se levantó y la abrazó, ella se lo devolvió. Seguían siendo buenas amigas.

—Gra... gracias también... de mi parte —dijo Ron entre arcadas y finalmente vomitó otra babosa.

Harry la miró y cuando captó su atención le sonrió. Ella también lo hizo.

—Lo siento Harry, no debí alterarme tanto ni gritarte. —Agachó la cabeza y de repente se encontraba entre sus brazos. Ella también lo rodeó con los suyos, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto.

—Ejem... ejem. —Alguien carraspeó y se soltaron de golpe. Ron había parado por un momento de vomitar para interrumpirlos—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Estaba en la sala común, esperando a que Parkinson saliera de la ducha para poder entrar ella. Estaba distraída, pensando en todo un poco, cuando unos pasos se interrumpieron al acercarse. Jade alzó la mirada de la chimenea y miró al chico.

—Por culpa de tus estúpidos amigos no hemos podido entrenar. Así que si perdemos será responsabilidad tuya —le soltó el rubio alzando una ceja.

La morena se puso en pie y lo enfrentó, girando su cuerpo hacia él. Esta vez se había pasado y no lo volvería a consentir.

—Me da igual si perdemos o ganamos, pero la próxima vez que insultes a alguno de mis amigos te las verás conmigo —dijo amenazadoramente la chica.

Draco rió, enfureciendo cada vez más a Jade. Después la volvió a mirar, pero con fiereza.

—¿Crees que Granger no se merecía que le dijera sangre sucia? Pues sí, porque lo es, por muy amiga tuya que sea —escupió entre dientes el chico, antes de alzar el brazo para sostener la mano que iba directa a su cara.

Jade se desasió del rubio y dio un paso atrás, no por miedo, sino para verlo mejor.

—Entonces, tengo todo el derecho a llamarte niño estúpido de papá, mimado y arrogante. —La morena alzó un momento la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, saboreando una victoria, que aunque él no lo reconociera, era suya.

La puerta de las habitaciones se abrió y apareció Parkinson. Jade no miró a Draco antes de colarse por la puerta, sólo hizo un gesto de asco dirigido a sus dos compañeros de casa.

La chica siguió a los de su casa cuando terminaron de cenar; sus amigos ya se habían marchado, aunque Harry no estuvo en ningún momento en el Gran Comedor. Los prefectos los guiaron, pero Jade no fijaba su atención en ellos, sino que fulminaba con la mirada al rubio de ojos grises que caminaba seguido por sus dos amigos idiotas y Parkinson, como perritos falderos.

Llegaron a un pasillo que empezaba a estar concurrido por alumnos de otras casas y todos se sobresaltaron al ver a tanta gente. Empezaron los murmullos después de leer la pared. Los profesores pusieron orden y tranquilizaron a Filch; su gata estaba colgada de la pared, junto a unas palabras escritas con sangre: _La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero temed_. Draco se adelantó un poco más del grupo de Slytherin, llegando casi a la altura de Harry, Ron y Hermione, los cuales quedaban justo frente al escrito.

—Enemigos del heredero temed. Seréis los siguientes, sangre sucia. —Volvió a mirar a Hermione provocadoramente.

Jade se hizo paso entre los alumnos cuando se enteró de que les echaban la culpa a sus amigos de no sabía qué. Había escuchado el comentario tan inoportuno de Draco así que lo empujó por la espalda y casi cae de frente.

—Ups, lo siento, no podía pasar. —Sonrió maliciosamente y se quedó mirando a sus amigos.

—Bueno, todo el mundo a la cama —ordenó el director y todos hicieron caso—. Menos vosotros tres. —Señaló a Harry, Ron y Hermione, así que Jade siguió a su casa después de intercambiar unas miradas con ellos.

Hoy la morena se había levantado lentamente, sin ganas de hacer nada. Si seguía así podía ser un día muy largo. Aunque hoy tenía entrenamiento de quidditch, eso podría animarla un poco. Se vistió con desgana, pero aún así bajó más pronto que muchos. El Gran Comedor casi estaba vacío, un par de grupos en cada mesa. Sin pensar se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Un poco más tarde llegaron los tres acompañados por Ginny. La saludaron sin pensar que seguía siendo extraño que una Slytherin se sentara en la mesa de los leones. Harry se sentó a su lado y los demás en frente.

Comían mientras conversaban de los deberes y los exámenes que se acercaban.

—Una cosa, ¿qué os dijeron anoche? ¿Por qué estabais allí? ¿Quién escribió en la pared?...

—Pues —empezó Hermione sin esperar a que Jade acabara de preguntar—, Filch quería echarnos la culpa de lo que había pasado pero el profesor Dumbledore nos declaró inocentes. No sabemos quién puso eso en la pared, pero Harry… —pensó si debía decirlo— oyó una voz. Después llegamos y la señora Norris ya estaba petrificada.

—¿Una voz? ¿Qué clase de voz? ¿Qué decía?

—Decía que quería… matar. —Parecía que a Harry no le gustaba hablar de eso. Jade decidió cambiar de tema.

—Otra cosa… Mmm, espero que no te enfadaras conmigo por no decirte lo del quidditch. —Se mordió el labio mientras ponía ojos de corderito.

—¿Por qué debería estar enfadado? —Le sonrió para quitarle del todo ese sentimiento de culpa—. No te preocupes, sólo espero no recibir ningún golpe en los partidos —dijo divertido.

—Gracias, eres el mejor —dijo muy emocionada y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

Se estaba acostumbrando mucho a esos abrazos. Ginny los vio sorprendida y frunció los labios para no empezar a gritarle a esa… Slytherin.

Unas mesas más allá, Draco dejaba la cuchara en el camino a su boca al ver a Jade abrazando a Potter. Ya volvían a tener la misma amistad, o incluso más que antes. Casi a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson que los miraba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo se cercioraba de que los cotilleos eran ciertos. En la mesa principal, la de los profesores, algún profesor sonreía al ver a Harry y a Jade abrazados, pero uno en especial sólo pensaba maneras de fastidiar a Potter y decirle que esa chica no era para él, no estaba a la altura de su hija. Hermione sonreía ante aquel abrazo, ya visto en la casa de Hagrid.

Ese abrazo de tan sólo unos pocos segundos había dado mucho en lo que pensar, pero ellos dos ni se enteraron.

Siguieron hablando de quidditch, del primer partido y de los próximos exámenes. También hablaron sobre la inscripción en la pared y la gata de Filch petrificada, lo que les explicó McGonagall sobre los cuatro fundadores y la rivalidad entre ellos y Harry sugirió un posible heredero de Slytherin: Draco. Ron estaba con él porque Harry tenía razón respecto a que su familia era "sangre limpia" y que alardeaban mucho por esa razón. Hermione no estaba muy convencida pero para estar más segura sugirió que tomaran _poción multijugos_ para sonsacarle algo a Draco. Jade era la que decía que no podía ser posible; Draco alardeaba mucho pero eso no decía nada. De todas maneras les iba a ayudar a averiguarlo y ella estaría presente en la sala común de Slytherin ese día. Hermione dijo que la poción tardaría unos meses, para después de Navidad.

Y llegó el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Harry contra Draco, los dos buscadores. Todo el colegio bajaba al campo para ver el partido, se colocaban cada uno en las gradas del color del equipo al cual defendían y los profesores en donde no había un color definido. Los jugadores salieron de los vestuarios y se colocaron en las posiciones ya entrenadas anteriormente. La profesora de vuelo dio comienzo al partido y todos alzaron el vuelo. Gryffindor había empezado llevando el quaffle.

Se acercaba un jugador de Gryffindor y llevaba el quaffle, cada vez se acercaba más a los aros, el guardián se ponía más nervioso, el Gryffindor era alto y fuerte y el guardián del otro equipo no podría con él. George lanzó la pelota con una sonrisa de victoria pero no se fijó en el golpeador del otro equipo que le había lanzado una bludger. El quaffle entró dentro del aro pero la bludger de Jade ya no se podía parar, impactó directamente en su escoba provocando que se quedara colgando de ella. Jade se acercó a él y con una mano le ayudó a subir. George la empujó levemente en señal de "te perdono" y se sonrieron. Cada uno siguió su camino de vuelta al juego.

En uno de esos momentos en los que Harry dejaba de buscar la snitch para enterarse de la puntuación de cada casa, escuchó un sonido siseante que se acercaba rápidamente. Giró su cabeza para buscar la procedencia del sonido y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Una de las bludgers iba directa a por él, sin control. Harry voló huyendo de ella y la bola lo siguió. Voló por todo el campo, por arriba y por abajo, sin parar hasta que consiguió despistarla y siguió buscando la snitch.

Cuando llevaban una hora y veinte minutos en el aire y Harry había intentado conseguir la snitch un par de veces, ocasiones que Draco no había tenido por no haberla visto, la volvió a ver, pero al mismo tiempo la bludger loca lo encontró de nuevo. La siguió unos metros y enseguida se unió Draco a la persecución. Iban pegados y con la bludger detrás, empujándose por los hombros para conseguir desequilibrar al otro, pero ninguno cedía. La snitch cada vez corría más y ahora los guiaba hacia el abismo, cada vez más cerca del suelo, cada vez más posibilidades de chocar contra el suelo y acabar hecho añicos, y la bludger los seguía. Intercambiaban miradas nerviosas para comprobar que seguían hacia delante, sin miedo, sin pensar que podían no parar a tiempo. Draco fue el primero en retirarse de la persecución, pero cuando Harry debía sentirse más relajado por tener la snitch para él solo… era al revés… ahora sólo pensaba en cómo detener la escoba antes de dar contra el suelo. Miró hacia atrás un segundo y ver la bludger lo puso más nervioso.

La snitch seguía descendiendo directa al suelo, con lo cual Harry calculó el momento para frenar y salir ileso. Los centímetros se consumían muy deprisa y Harry sudaba, temblaba, pero se centró rápidamente y con toda la fuerza que tenía hizo girar su escoba para que no chocara contra el suelo y volara en paralelo con el suelo. Lo consiguió. Todos aplaudían y gritaban. La bludger chocó contra el suelo y Harry le puso toda la atención a la snitch que estaba a solo unos palmos de sus dedos.

De repente el sonido de antes y luego una fuerza increíble chocó contra su brazo estirado, lo que provocó que se alejara un poco de la pelota y que sofocara un grito para no retenerse más. Encogió el brazo en su pecho y se arriesgó a estirar el otro brazo, dejando todo el control de la escoba en sus piernas. Ganó velocidad, a pesar de todo, y se volvió a arriesgar poniéndose de pie sobre la escoba. Sorprendentemente no se cayó y eso le dio ánimos, sin contar los aplausos y las exclamaciones procedentes de las gradas. No quiso alargar más el momento y se lanzó desde la escoba hacia la snitch. Había atrapado la snitch… pero con la boca, la pelota había entrado directa en su boca. La cogió y la levantó en señal de victoria mientras todos aplaudían y coreaban su nombre.

Después de que Lockhart intentara arreglar su brazo y en vez de eso dejarlo sin huesos, se encontraba en la enfermería rodeado de sus amigos. Ya le quedaba menos para recuperarse, sólo un par de días más pero sus amigos seguían aprovechando su estado para librarse de algunas clases.

Una noche, en la enfermería, Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar unos ruidos y se encontró con Dobby, un elfo doméstico que había conocido antes del curso. Estaba sobre su cama y hablaron sobre el partido y que fue el elfo quien hechizó esa bludger, sólo porque decía que Harry no debería haber ido ese año al colegio.

Cuando Harry intentaba agarrar a Dobby para que dejara de golpearse, escuchó unos ruidos que se acercaban a la puerta de la enfermería. El elfo desapareció y Harry se tumbó en la cama y fingió dormir. Era Dumbledore, McGonagall y la enfermera y cargaban con un alumno que tumbaron en una de las camas. Harry se enteró que era Colin Creevey, el fotógrafo, y parecía que también había sido petrificado como la señora Norris. El "monstruo" había vuelto a atacar y como habían dicho, había atacado a un hijo de muggles. Dumbledore parecía más preocupado que antes y dijo que Hogwarts ya no era tan seguro.

Habían avisado de que el profesor Snape y Lockhart iban a dar una clase de duelo antes de la cena una semana después de que Harry se curara, para defenderse de los enemigos. Pero antes estaba el entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, donde Jade no puso mucho entusiasmo.

Flint estaba muy enfadado por la derrota contra Gryffindor y por eso desde el día del partido convocaba continuamente a su equipo para entrenar y estar mejor preparados para el partido de antes de pascua. Jade notó a Draco más distante de ella, como si no existiera. Le resultó extraño pero no le importó demasiado.

Cuando faltaba una hora para la cena todos los alumnos menores de trece años se dirigían a la sala donde se impartirían las clases de duelo. Muchos parecían muy emocionados por aprender a batirse en duelo… otros pensaban más en Lockhart, más bien otras. Había una tarima, en forma de pasarela, en medio de la sala y sobre ella los profesores correspondientes. Los alumnos los rodearon y cuando pidieron silencio éste se hizo rápidamente.

—Hola a todos. Como vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debo enseñaros a saber defenderos en una pelea. Por lo tanto necesitaba a un compañero que me ayudara y el profesor Snape se ofreció encantado. —Realmente Dumbledore se lo había ordenado pero no dijo nada—. Ahora os haremos una demostración de cómo debéis actuar. No te haré mucho daño Severus… —Miró sonriente a Snape; éste solo sonrió cordialmente.

A Snape no le fue difícil lanzar un hechizo para defenderse del de Lockhart y éste acabó en el suelo. Todas las chicas ahogaron un grito y se preguntaban si estaba bien, menos Jade. Después, para librarse de otra paliza de Snape, decidió elegir a dos alumnos que pelearan entre ellos.

—Muy bien, ¿quién quiere pelear ahora? —Nadie se atrevía, no querían hacer el ridículo porque no tenían ni idea. Sólo Pansy se atrevió a levantar la mano para demostrar lo que sabía hacer. Entonces cuando pedían otro voluntario Jade levantó la mano, tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a su compañera—. Genial, Pansy, Jade… podéis empezar.

El profesor Snape se puso serio; Pansy no era muy justa que digamos, y eso le preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y tras dar los pasos necesarios alzaron sus varitas. Se volvieron a mirar mientras pensaban un hechizo para atacar a la otra. Pansy fue la primera en lanzarlo…

—_¡Pus!_ —Parkinson gritó rápidamente. Si el hechizo le daba a Jade le provocaba una erupción en la nariz de donde empezaría a salir pus, pero…

—_¡Protego!_ —Se defendió a tiempo y rápidamente gritó—: _¡Incarcerous! _

Pansy quedó amarrada de pies y manos por unas cuerdas al no ser tan rápida. Cayó al suelo de la tarima y tumbada boca abajo levantó la cabeza para mirar furiosa a su contrincante. Ella sonrió maliciosamente levantando las cejas, después se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y mientras, miró a su padre sonriente. Snape se sentía muy orgulloso por ver que le había enseñado bien a su hija, porque por lo que parecía ella no se esforzaba mucho en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lockhart intentó liberar a Pansy de las cuerdas pero solo consiguió que éstas se convirtieran en gusanos con lo cual la chica bajó rápidamente gritando y dando saltitos desesperados para quitarse todos los gusanos.

—Excelente trabajo Jade. —Le mostró una de sus sonrisas más "encantadoras", que causó suspiros entre las chicas menos en ella. Buscó a Pansy para decirle—: Y tú, no has estado mal. Ahora quiero a dos chicos aquí arriba. Eh… Harry, Ron, subid conmigo y demostrad lo…

—Permíteme elegir a uno de mi casa, la varita de Ron podría causar muchos inconvenientes. —Snape le interrumpió y con un gesto de la mano señaló a un chico mientras decía su nombre—. Draco, sube aquí, ya.

Malfoy obedeció y sonrió ante la idea de pelear contra Potter. Para subir por las escaleras de detrás de Snape tuvo que pasar junto a Jade. Se miraron y ella lo miró como pidiendo que no le hiciera nada. _¿Me lo estaba pidiendo?_ Mejor estaba suplicando a través de sus ojos. _¿Cómo puede manipularme así? _Suspiró y se paró junto al profesor Snape. Después de dar los pasos apuntados por Lockhart, se miraron provocadores. No estaban asustados, para nada, sólo querían probar quien era mejor, algo nada peligroso, normal… dependiendo de _cómo_ lo probaran.

Se apuntaron con las varitas, preparados. Jade empezó a asustarse, Draco podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía y Harry podía hacer cualquier cosa al tener enfrente a alguien que le caía mal y que trataba mal a sus amigos. El rubio parecía listo para empezar…

—_¡Tarantallegra! _

Harry voló por los aires y cayó de espaldas a los pies de Lockhart. Éste le ayudó a levantarse y Harry miró a Draco que sonreía maliciosamente. Jade también lo miró y se enfureció. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala enojada.

Salió al jardín y se encontró con George y Fred que tiraban piedras al lago molestando así al calamar gigante. Sólo reían pero, al ver a Jade que se acercaba a ellos enfadada, pararon y la detuvieron cuando ella intentó esquivarlos.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas señorita Snape? —George se divertía mucho haciéndola rabiar y los dos corearon unas carcajadas.

—Vuelve a decirme eso y te dejo sin descendencia.

—Vale, vale princesita, no me escupas tu veneno. —Los tres rieron y Jade se olvidó del porqué estaba enfadada.

—Pero di, ¿por qué no estás en eso de la clase de duelo? Se supone que Harry, Ron y Hermione están allí.

—Ya, pero… los chicos sois idiotas. —Los dos fruncieron el ceño—. Harry y Malfoy se están batiendo en duelo y les da igual lo que le pase al otro.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Yo no me lo perdería por nada del mundo! Que pena que no nos dejen entrar… somos muy mayores —dijo apesadumbrado Fred mirando a George, pero después se rieron.

Jade estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro. Llevaba media hora en su habitación sola, sin sus indeseables compañeras, ellas estaban en la clase de duelo pero no tardarían mucho más en llegar a molestarla. Y evidentemente llegaron de golpe y haciendo mucho ruido. Parecían sorprendidas por algo pero Jade no se preocupó, si debía saberlo ellas se lo dirían o explotarían, sino, le daba lo mismo.

—Jade, no nos habías contado nada. —La aludida levantó una ceja y Pansy suspiró—. Pues lo de Potter, no sabíamos que un Gryffindor pudiera ser descendiente de Slytherin.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Harry no tiene nada que ver con nuestra casa. —Entonces se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar—. Harry no tiene _nada_ que ver con lo que le ha pasado a la señora Norris y al otro chico. No sé cómo habéis llegado a esa conclusión pero no…

—Habla _pársel._ —Jade se calló y la miró extrañada—. Cuando Draco le ha lanzado una serpiente a Potter, empezó a hablarle y ésta intentó atacar a un _sangre sucia_.

—No vuelvas a decir esas palabras delante de mí. —Y sin decir nada más dejó el libro en su mesita y salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras se fue directa a la torre de Gryffindor y allí tocó a la puerta ya que no se sabía la contraseña. La Señora Gorda empezó a gritarle para que dejara de golpearla, pero ella no paró hasta que la puerta se abrió. Salió Percy, uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor.

—Señorita, no debe estar aquí, su casa es Slytherin.

—Ya lo sé, no soy imbécil. Déjame entrar.

—No, no tienes derecho a…

—Percy, ¿por qué eres así? Sabes que es nuestra amiga. —Fred estaba detrás de Percy y un poco más atrás estaba George, pero no se acercó.

—Son las normas del colegio. No puedo dejar pasar a un alumno de otra casa.

—Va Percy, no seas aguafiestas. Por una vez que una chica guapa viene a buscarme.

El pelirrojo cedió finalmente y Fred cogió a Jade por los hombros y la llevó a un sofá. La chica ya se había olvidado de por qué había subido a la torre.

—Bueno, ¿qué te cuentas "princesita venenosa"? —La morena estaba acostumbrada a sus incansables chistes, así que ya no se daba cuenta.

—Pues… no me acuerdo. ¡Ah! —Jade se levantó rápidamente y Fred se asustó—. Lo siento, se me había olvidado.

Corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor. Parecía que le hubieran hecho un _confundus_, había ido rápidamente a hablar con Harry y se le había olvidado, ni siquiera había pasado cinco minutos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a los chicos que allí se encontraban. Ron dio un salto hacia atrás, Seamus salía del servicio enrollado en una toalla y se encogió sobre él mismo para que no se viera nada, Dean cayó de culo al suelo, Neville se puso colorado como un tomate porque iba en pijama y Harry cerró de golpe su baúl por el susto.

—Tranquilos, sólo soy yo. —Todos hicieron gestos como diciendo "¡Pues por eso!"—. Harry, tengo que hablar contigo —miró a su alrededor—. A solas.

Fueron saliendo uno a uno, aunque alguno no iba vestido de la mejor manera. Harry la invitó a sentarse en su cama y lo hizo a su lado. Jade fue directa al grano.

—Harry, dime que no es cierto que hablas pársel. —El chico agachó la cabeza sin decir nada—. Lo siento, pero es que no es muy normal hablar esa lengua, la de las serpientes. Y no sé si lo sabes pero están circulando rumores sobre que tú eres…

—¡Ya lo sé! —La chica se sobresaltó—. Jade, Hermione me acaba de dar la misma charla y… me da miedo. Voldemort hablaba pársel y pienso que el día en que me hizo la cicatriz me pasó algunos poderes… pero la gente no lo ve así. —Harry enterró la cabeza en sus manos y Jade le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Perdóname.

Jade apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y le cogió la mano. Harry no quería llorar, pero se dejó mimar.

Entonces entraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny y se quedaron mirándolos desde la puerta. Los dos se separaron lentamente para mirarlos. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ellos para apoyar a Harry. Ron se puso detrás de Hermione sonriendo a su amigo. Ginny, nada más entrar, fulminó con la mirada a Jade y frunció los labios. _Siempre pegada a él, la muy… víbora. _A Ginny seguía gustándole Harry y verlos juntos la enfermaba.

En Hogwarts los rumores crecían, sobretodo después del siguiente ataque. Filch se había encontrado a Justin Finch-Fletchley petrificado en un pasillo y a su lado el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado, que parecía haberse muerto de nuevo. Harry estaba por esa zona cuando pasó y como pensaban que había lanzado la serpiente contra Justin en el club de duelo, pues los rumores se incrementaron. Ahora lo llamaban "el Heredero de Slytherin". Aunque los gemelos Weasley lo decían para atemorizar a los equipos contrarios, y funcionaba.

Llegó Navidad y con ello las despedidas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jade se quedaban en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones y aprovecharían para terminar la _poción multijugos_. Jade se había encargado de recoger los pelos de los Slytherin necesarios para la transformación, pero Hermione había conseguido el suyo ella misma.

Los alumnos se congregaban en la entrada deseosos de irse a sus casas. Los que se quedaban se despidieron de ellos cuando se subieron a las carrozas.

—Entonces, seremos como los guardaespaldas de Hermione. Así que tranquila, nadie podrá petrificarte. —Ron asentía y se sentía más grande cada vez que lo decía… que eran muchas.

—Y no olvidéis que yo también puedo ser atacada, no sé qué sangre tengo. —Jade miró a Ron sonriendo y éste asintió todavía más orgulloso.

—¡Hey! Que para proteger estamos nosotros, y por cierto, a Jade la protejo yo. —Fred le sonrió a la chica y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Jade miraba preocupada a su amigo ya que no había dicho nada; seguía mirando hacia el lago. Harry negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, no pienses más en eso. Todo se aclarará dentro de poco. —Se miraron y Harry asintió.


	5. Besos

_**Capítulo 5: Besos**_

La poción multijugos casi estaba terminada y lista para tomar. Jade había conseguido todos los ingredientes necesarios del armario de su padre. Hermione se había negado a recibir ayuda de Jade para hacer la poción y ahora estaban los tres mirando como la castaña la hacía ella sola. El baño de las chicas del tercer piso siempre estaba desierto, bueno exceptuando el fantasma de Myrtel la Llorona, que sólo los salpicaba para molestar.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —continuaba Ron dándole vueltas al mismo tema todo el tiempo—, Snape te adoptó, tu madre murió cuando naciste y tu padre desapareció.

—Sí, Ron, no sé dónde le ves el misterio —volvía a repetir una Jade aburrida.

—No, es que… me resulta extraño imaginar a Snape con un bebé en brazos y cantando nanas. Es… espeluznante.

—Ron, vale ya, al fin y al cabo es su padre y lo querrá como tal aunque a ti no te caiga bien. —Hermione intervino en la conversación dejando un momento de lado los ingredientes de la poción.

—Gracias, Hermione, aunque realmente no se ha comportado tanto como un padre. Como siempre estaba dando clase aquí, mi elfina me cuidaba.

—¿Una elfina doméstica? Pues me parece muy irresponsable por parte del profesor. Si adoptas un bebé es tu deber criarlo, no darle todo el trabajo al elfo doméstico.

—Ya empieza… —Harry rodó los ojos y se quedó mirando los grifos del baño. En ese momento Myrtel se acercó al moreno y miró de arriba a bajo a Jade.

—He oído por ahí que a ti te gusta Harry. —El chico se sonrojó y la susodicha empezó a reír.

—Sí, ya me había enterado de ese rumor —seguía riéndose—. No sé de dónde han sacado esa tontería. Harry y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad? —Miró al chico que cada vez estaba más rojo.

—Claro —contestó Harry sin apenas mirarla.

—Entonces, ¿estás libre? —El fantasma se acercó más al chico mientras lo miraba fascinada.

—Yo… bueno… verás —tartamudeó Harry.

Jade empezó a reírse junto con los otros dos amigos. Entonces se levantó y besó a su amigo en la mejilla para así enfurecer a Myrtel.

—Bien, ya está lista, sólo hace falta que metamos los pelos en el vaso y bebérnoslo. —Hermione repartía la poción a los chicos mientras que éstos miraban los vasos con repugnancia.

—Esto debe de estar asqueroso.

—Vamos, Ron, sólo es un trago —le animó Jade.

—Claro como tú no la tienes que tomar. —Sonrió y los tres se tragaron la poción.

Hermione y Ron fueron a vomitar mientras que Harry se transformaba delante de Jade.

—Vaya, Harry, estás muy… horroroso. Prefiero mi Harry. —Se sonrojó mientras se miraba al espejo.

—Me siento… raro —miró a Jade y después buscó a su amigo—. Ron, ¿dónde estás?

—Harry —dijo mientras salía de uno de los baños—. ¿Qué tal estoy? Tú… pareces Crabbe.

—En eso consistía. —Jade suspiró mientras se acercaba a Harry y le quitaba las gafas—. Mejor, más o menos, de todas maneras eres Crabbe. —Se rieron los tres.

—¿Y Hermione? —Harry se acercó a la única puerta cerrada de los baños— ¿Hermione, estás bien?

—Sí, id sin mí. Marchaos. Los efectos de la poción duran pocas horas.

—Hermione, ¿quieres que me quede?

—¡No! —Suspiró y abrió la puerta—. Lo sé, parezco un gato. Puede que el pelo no fuera de quien yo creía.

—Te llevo a la enfermería. Vosotros debéis aprovechar los minutos. ¡Vamos!

Jade llevó a Hermione a la enfermería mientras Harry y Ron bajaban a las mazmorras. El plan se había complicado porque se suponía que la Slytherin les iba a abrir la puerta, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de ese detalle cuando ella se fue con Hermione. Ahora buscaban la forma de entrar sin la ayuda de Jade, pero era imposible.

—Crabbe, Goyle, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —Malfoy había aparecido por las escaleras y los pilló por sorpresa.

—Esto… eh… te esperábamos —intentó arreglar Ron.

—Sí, claro. Realmente me da lo mismo. —Hizo una mueca de desinterés—. Pasad.

Los condujo a la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Harry y Ron lo imitaron lentamente y se miraron nerviosos. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre los ataques pero se callaron cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió. Era Jade y atravesó la sala mirándolos a todos y deteniéndose en Draco. Se miraron unos segundos largos y después desapareció por las habitaciones de las chicas. Draco se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado unos segundos y después se giró para mirar a sus "amigos". Cada uno se entretenía con un cuadro diferente o con la alfombra, como Goyle. Draco se quedó mirando a Goyle (Ron) y frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta Prince?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Ron se puso colorado.

—No sé, como siempre te quedas embobado cuando pasa por tu lado. Bueno, me da igual. —Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

—¿Y a ti no te gusta? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry—. He oído que está con Potter —añadió para provocarlo.

—¿Qué? —Draco se puso tieso y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Además, no me importa si está con Potter o no. —Se levantó bruscamente y se fue a su habitación.

Harry y Ron salieron corriendo hacia el baño donde hicieron la poción ya que les quedaba unos minutos para dejar de ser Crabbe y Goyle.

—No ha servido de nada. —Ron siempre tan negativo.

—Pero ahora sabemos que Malfoy no es el heredero de Slytherin. Aunque seguimos preguntándonos quién es. —Suspiraron y seguidamente salieron en busca de Hermione.

Se encontraba en la enfermería sola, ya que sus amigos estaban desarrollando el plan. Los efectos se iban yendo poco a poco gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey. Si no fuera por ella podría estar así durante meses. Estaba leyendo cuando entraron Harry y Ron y se sentaron en su cama.

—¿Y Jade? ¿Ha salido todo bien?

—Sí, no creo que tarde mucho en…

—Lo siento chicos. —Jade interrumpió a Harry y se sentó junto a éste—. Siento no haber llegado para abriros la puerta. Entonces, ¿habéis averiguado algo? ¿Es él quien creemos? No habrá sospechado nada, ¿verdad?

—No, no es él —contestó Harry con tono cansado. Sentía que iban hacia atrás en la investigación, que aquello no había servido para nada. Siguió contestando—. Y no, no ha sospechado nada.

—Aunque Harry casi nos descubre cuando… —Ron recibió un cachete por parte de Harry—. ¡Ay! Vale, me callo. —Las chicas se miraron confusas pero lo dejaron pasar.

Cuando Hermione se recuperó los estudiantes ya volvían de vacaciones de Navidad y las clases ya habían empezado de nuevo.

Era viernes y se dirigían a la primera clase. Se separaron ya que Jade iba a Historia de la Magia, que por cierto odiaba, y ellos se iban a Astronomía. Se sentó en la segunda fila junto a Theodore Nott, un chico muy atractivo a pesar de sus doce años.

El profesor entró lentamente y se puso detrás de su mesa. Intentó llamar la atención de los alumnos, pero algunos jugaban pasando de él, como siempre.

—¡Atención! Debo informaros de un nuevo trabajo sobre las revueltas de los duendes que entregaréis el viernes de la semana que viene, y en parejas que se formarán al azar. —Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse—. ¡Silencio! Repartiré un papel con un número en cada uno y tendréis que encontrar el mismo número. Esa será vuestra pareja.

Les repartió los respectivos papeles y enseguida se levantaron y la clase se convirtió en un gallinero. Se veían a alumnos abrazados a la pareja que les había tocado, otros sonriendo, otros con cara de asco y otros indiferentes como Jade.

—Bueno, creí que sería peor. —Jade lo miró de arriba a abajo, pero después sonrió.

—Ya… aunque me habría gustado estar con otra persona —dijo Draco mirando a Theo Nott. Jade levantó una ceja y lo miró llamando su atención.

—Pues te aguantas… Y hoy empezamos a hacer el trabajo, quedamos a las seis en la biblioteca —era prácticamente una orden.

—¿Hoy? De acuerdo, pero no puedo ir a las seis, así que iré a las ocho —dijo Draco sin achantarse.

—Está bien… a las ocho pues. Pero no te retrases. —Dicho esto cada uno se sentó en su sitio para seguir con la clase.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en el árbol, que estaba al lado del lago, relajándose después de las clases y disfrutando del comienzo del fin de semana.

—¿Con quién os ha tocado para hacer el trabajo de Historia? —preguntó Jade a sus amigos mientras estaba tumbada de lado con la cabeza sobre la mano.

—A mí con Romilda Vane —contestó Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Jade.

—Yo voy con Harry, tuvimos suerte de caer juntos —dijo Ron contento, que estaba junto a Harry con las piernas encogidas.

—Que suerte… A mi me ha tocado con Draco. —Los chicos la miraron con lástima. Ella se incorporó y miró su reloj que marcaban las ocho y diez— ¡Oh no! Había quedado a las ocho. Nos vemos luego. —Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, estaba casi desierta por la hora que era. Ella empezó a buscar a Draco por las estanterías y lo vio al fondo del pasillo… pero no estaba buscando información… estaba hablando con Pansy muy animado.

—Ejem…ejem ¿no deberías estar buscando información para el trabajo? —preguntó Jade interrumpiendo a la parejita.

—Perdona, pero tú eres la que llega tarde —contestó Draco mientras Pansy se iba con su pareja de trabajo.

—Se me olvidó… ¿Empezamos o qué?

—Claro —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Cogieron varios libros y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Sólo estaban ellos dos, los demás ya se habían retirado.

—¡Que aburrimiento! —Draco se desperezaba mientras bostezaba.

—Lo sé, pero no nos queda otra que aguantar —le contestó Jade que también estaba harta.

—Podemos seguir el lunes, después del fin de semana. —Jade lo miró y levantó los hombros. Se levantaron y llevaron los libros a su sitio—. ¿Es verdad que sales con Potter?

Jade se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. _¿A qué viene eso? Me estoy hartando de los malditos rumores._

—No deberías creerte todo lo que oyes, y menos si proceden de tus amiguitas.

—¿Eso es que no?

—¿Acaso te importa? —Jade se giró para mirarlo y quedarse frente a él.

—La verdad es que no. Sólo era curiosidad. —Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir—. El lunes a la misma hora.

—Pero… —La dejó con la palabra en la boca; él ya se había marchado.

Era fin de semana y hacía un día horrible, no paraba de llover y encima hacía un frío que hacía tiritar los dientes. Los alumnos mayores de tercero no pudieron ir a Hogsmeade así que todos estaban resguardados dentro del castillo. Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban delante de la chimenea de su sala común, en ese momento entraban Fred y George con Jade por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Jade— ¿Os vais a quedar ahí todo el día?

—¿Has visto el tiempo que hace? —contestó Ron señalando la ventana donde golpeaba la lluvia.

—Pero eso no impide que disfrutemos del día. —Al ver que sus amigos no se animaban se giró para mirar a los gemelos— ¿Y vosotros que decís?

—Pues… que desesperada me gustas más. —Se rieron los dos hermanos por el comentario de George pero en cuanto vieron la cara de Jade se lo pensaron mejor—. Eh… no sé… no hay mucho que hacer.

—Increíble… y yo que pensaba que a vosotros no se os acababan las ideas. —Jade se sentó a los pies de Hermione.

George y Jade jugaban al ajedrez mágico en el suelo mientras Hermione leía, Harry y Ron hablaban de quidditch con Fred. Ginny también había llegado, se sentó junto a Hermione y observaba a Harry y a Jade alternativamente. Parecía cansada y enseguida se quedó dormida apoyada en Hermione.

Cuando ya pasaban los minutos de la una Hermione cerró su libro y despertó a Ginny para que se fuera a la cama. Hermione se despidió de todos y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron que se le iban cerrando los ojos. Jade también se levantó y antes de ir hacia la puerta pasó la mano por el pelo de George, que seguía en el suelo, y lo despeinó.

—Espera, te acompaño abajo. —George se levantó y la siguió por la puerta. Los demás también se fueron a sus habitaciones cuando se cerró la puerta de la sala común.

A Jade le pesaban los párpados, pero tenía que llegar a su habitación para poder desplomarse. George la agarraba por los hombros porque veía que se iba a caer del sueño. Llegaron a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin y cuando ya Jade abría la puerta, se giró y sonrió a George.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —Se acercó a él y cogiéndole la cara le dio un beso en la mejilla— Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta después de ver como George subía las escaleras de regreso a su casa. En la sala común de Slytherin había muy pocos alumnos, entre ellos Draco Malfoy que la miraba. Pasó por su lado sin decirle nada pero él sí que le habló.

—Primero con Potter y ahora con un Weasley. No sabía que te gustaran tantos. —Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de espaldas a ella.

—A ver si queda claro: a mi no me gusta nadie, ¿vale?

—Ya, ¿y ese beso de despedida? —Sólo quería provocarla y lo estaba consiguiendo, o eso creía…

—Ah, claro, ya caigo.

Draco se quedó confundido por ese comentario y antes de poder girarse para mirarla y preguntarle, ella estaba justo a su lado y se acercaba más a él. Entonces sus manos le cogieron la cara y recibió un beso en la mejilla. La miró a los ojos cuando se alejó un poco de él y ella sonreía.

—¿Contento? —Se giró y con una sonrisa divertida en la cara entró a su habitación.

Draco no se había movido del sitio, pero su cara mostró un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _¿Me ha besado… en la mejilla?_ Seguía sin moverse y lo peor es que no sabía que decir, ni aún después de que se fuera. Las pocas personas que habían presenciado la escena, tampoco dijeron nada, se fueron a dormir sin comentar nada. Los imitó.

—¿De dónde vienes Harry? —Harry se sentó junto a Jade y antes de empezar a cenar los miró y contestó.

—Me he encontrado un diario en el baño de Myrtel y… —bajó la voz y se inclinaron hacia él—… y he entrado en él.

—¿Cómo?...

—Espera Jade, déjame terminar —la cortó antes de que empezara a preguntar sin parar—. Cuando empecé a escribir en él…

Harry les explicó todo lo que vio en el diario y cada vez abrían más los ojos. Al terminar empezaron las preguntas.

—¿Quiere decir que Hagrid es el dueño del monstruo? —empezó Jade.

—Habría que ir a hablar con él antes de sacar conclusiones. —Jade asintió mirando a Hermione.

Al día siguiente Jade iba directamente desde el Gran Comedor a la biblioteca a acabar el estúpido trabajo de Historia. No había nadie allí, todos estarían cenando o terminando los deberes. Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo a esperar. Draco no tardó mucho y cuando se vieron recordaron lo del sábado. Jade no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y él directamente no quiso hablar de eso.

—Podríamos dejar hecho el trabajo hoy, aunque terminemos más tarde de lo permitido. —Draco asintió indiferente y se pusieron a buscar libros por la biblioteca.

Les faltaba unas cuantas hojas más para terminar cuando Pince los echó fuera y les ordenó que se marcharan a sus habitaciones. Jade y Draco ya habían planeado esperar a que se fuera y entrar a escondidas para terminar el trabajo.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando terminaron, sólo había un inconveniente… Filch. Draco decidió ir delante para controlar si lo veían y Jade iba pegada a él. Llegaron a un pasillo muy oscuro y en cuanto Draco vio una luz al final del pasillo cogió a Jade de la cintura y la arrastró con él detrás de una estatua.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Jade que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

—Shhhh… es Filch —contestó también en susurros mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios; los sintió fríos.

Draco se quedó pensando en la poca distancia que los separaba y en la respiración de ella pegándole en la barbilla. Se miraron a los ojos y eso llevó a que sus labios estuvieran a escasos centímetro de los suyos. Se le cortó la respiración y sintió un hormigueo en el estómago cuando notó que ella se acercaba más a él. Se escuchaban los pasos de Filch acercándose pero parecía lejano.

Ahora fue Draco el que se acercó a Jade. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de él. La cogió por los brazos y la atrajo hacia él todo lo que pudo. Una luz se reflejaba en la pared, entonces se pudieron ver a los ojos. Unos ojos azules que se tornaban grises con la luz miraban directamente a unos grandes ojos verdes intensos detrás de unas largas pestañas rizadas. _¿Qué haces Draco? No te dejes engatusar… eres un Malfoy y debes ser fuerte… no debo caer en la tentación._ Draco tenía un dilema interno, mientras que Jade no se explicaba la situación. _Es Draco, sólo es él… venga, me voy ya y se acabó. _Así continuaron a pesar de que Filch estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Parecía que no les preocupaba lo más mínimo si les pillaban o no, sólo se miraban.

Filch pasó por al lado de la estatua con la linterna en alto y pareció no verlos. En ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en peligro y que podían continuar andando. Jade se separó de Draco y no sabía porqué se sentía… ¿desilusionada? Se inclinó a un lado de la estatua para ver como Filch se iba cuando las manos que todavía la cogían hicieron presión y la atrajeron de nuevo a él. No les dio tiempo a mirarse a los ojos, Draco no tenía tiempo para eso. Sus labios se habían encontrado bruscamente, pero ese segundo fue muy dulce y tierno. Se separaron y ahora sí que se miraron. Draco no se creía lo que acababa de hacer. _Me ha hechizado… esto no lo he hecho yo…_ Jade no decía nada, no sabía como actuar, no sabía donde mirar.

Draco salió de detrás de la estatua y emprendió de nuevo el camino. Jade lo siguió y no se hablaron durante el trayecto.

La semana pasó lenta por el tan esperado partido de quidditch del viernes. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Los alumnos bajaban muy animados al campo para después sentarse en sus gradas. Los jugadores ya sabían donde tenían que ir y que tenían que hacer. Harry y los gemelos Weasley esperaban fuera de los vestuarios con Ron, Hermione tardaba mucho en llegar y el partido parecía esperarla a ella. La profesora Hooch no les daba la entrada para empezar y los capitanes de cada equipo estaban más nerviosos a cada momento. Entonces vieron aparecer a la profesora McGonagall que se acercaba a ellos muy apresurada.

—Wood, McGonagall viene a decirte… —empezó a decir Fred.

—Debo informar que el partido se suspende.

—Pero eso no se puede hacer.

—Señor Wood, esto es muy importante. Vosotros dos me acompañaréis —dijo señalando a Harry y Ron—. La señorita Prince ya está informada.

Los dos siguieron a la profesora hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Allí estaba Jade con las manos junto a la cara y Snape hablándole pero sin cogerla. Se pararon a escasos metros de ella y en cuanto los vio corrió hacia ellos. Se enganchó de los dos y apoyó la cabeza entre los hombros de ambos. La consolaron aunque no sabían porqué lloraba.

—Tranquila, Jade, no pasa nada —Harry intentó calmarla con palabras, pero él no sabía lo que pasaba.

—Harry… —pasó a agarrarse de él sólo y juntó sus manos para taparse la cara y apoyarse en él. Harry la abrazó lentamente, intimidado por las miradas de Snape—. Harry, es Hermione. La han… atacado.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Ron y Harry se le quedó mirando mientras seguía abrazando a Jade. Quería entrar pero no le dejaban. Decían que podía ser traumático, pero Ron insistía que él era fuerte. Finalmente los dejaron y Jade lo primero que hizo fue llorar encima de Hermione. Harry se sentó en una silla observando a las chicas. Ron se sentó al otro lado de Jade en la cama y sólo miraba a la castaña.

—Hermione. —Jade sollozaba y el momento se hacía más difícil de llevar a cada espiración entre lágrimas.

—Jade, está viva. Se curará, no te preocupes. —Ron la consolaba y al mismo tiempo se consolaba a sí mismo. Se inclinó sobre Hermione y le besó la frente.

Jade durmió con ella, porque Snape le había dejado, pero los chicos volverían a sus habitaciones; podrían verla al día siguiente, aunque ese no era el plan que tenían.

El sábado, la noticia de otro ataque, ya había recorrido hasta el último rincón del castillo. Harry y Ron le habían comentado a Jade que esa noche irían a visitar a Hagrid y averiguar de una vez quien era el responsable de todo esto. Jade se pasaría la tarde con Hermione, leyéndole y hablándole.

Sin darse cuenta ya era la hora de cenar, pero Jade no quería irse de allí y dejar a Hermione sola, pero había dos personas que no la dejarían que se quedara sin cena. Fred y George entraban sigilosamente a la enfermería para que la enfermera no los tirara (tenían un largo historial de desastres en la enfermería).

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Fred a Jade y ésta lo miró divertida.

—Es obvio… —dijo señalando a Hermione.

—No nos referimos a eso… es hora de cenar. —George se acercó a ella para empujarla fuera de la enfermería— Vamos, Hermione se puede apañar sola unas horas.

—Pero…

No le dio tiempo a protestar, porque ya estaban fuera de la enfermería. Bajaban las escaleras, cada uno a un lado de ella, para que no escapara. Llegaron a la entrada y habían tardado más de lo que esperaban, Jade iba cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. Se tuvieron que esperar a que un grupo de Slytherin pasara y les dejaran paso. Caminaban muy lentos y eso los desesperó. Jade se dio cuenta de que Pansy iba en ese grupo y parecía que todos le prestaban atención, algo importante decía.

—Pues sí, han atacado a esa sangre sucia de Granger… y todavía no me explico cómo sólo pudo acabar petrificada. —Hizo un gesto de asco y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que los demás opinaban como ella.

Jade se quedó petrificada de verdad, pero no hacía falta que ningún monstruo la atacara, el monstruo lo tenía delante con forma de chica. Se acercó rápidamente a Pansy, pasando entre sus amigos y entrando al Gran Comedor donde estaba todo el mundo cenando ya, y cuando la tuvo delante levantó el puño derecho y con toda la potencia que pudo… le golpeó la cara. El golpe la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar. Se llevó una mano a donde salía tanta sangre y levantó la mirada hacia Jade confundida.

—Te lo avisé… no vuelvas a llamar así a nadie y menos a mi amiga —repitió Jade mientras se frotaba la mano, había dolido el puñetazo.

—Genial… —dijeron los gemelos a la vez con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, nadie se lo esperaba y menos siendo dos de la misma casa. Los profesores reaccionaron un poco tarde, también por la sorpresa. Snape fue el primero en levantarse y seguidamente McGonagall. Dumbledore se había puesto de pie y observaba a Snape. McGonagall llevó a Pansy a la enfermería y antes de salir miró a Jade.

—Está usted castigada, señorita. —Se volvió a girar antes de seguir andando— No me esperaba esto de usted. —Jade no agachó la cabeza, sabía que Pansy se lo merecía.

La profesora desapareció con Pansy por la entrada.

—Ven conmigo —Snape le cogió por el brazo y la sacó de allí.


	6. Adiós Harry

_**Capítulo 6: Adiós... Harry**_

Después del encuentro con Pansy en el comedor, su padre se la llevó a su despacho y la sentó en la silla delante de su escritorio.

—¿Qué te ha llevado a hacer eso? No puedes ir agrediendo a la gente así porque sí…

—¡Llamó sangre sucia a mi mejor amiga! Sí, se merecía eso y mucho más.

Snape se quedó callado. En realidad tenía un poco de razón, pero no podía actuar así.

—Jade, entiendo que te enfadaras ante su comentario, pero tengo que castigarte por tu reacción. —La miró fijamente—. No jugarás el último partido de quidditch. —Jade hizo intención de quejarse pero él continuó—. Además ayudarás a la señora Sprout con las mandrágoras todos los viernes por la tarde.

—¿Por qué me castigas con el quidditch? ¡No es justo! —Se levantó y salió dando un portazo.

—Mis hermanos ya me han contado… tu numerito en la cena de ayer —dijo Ron después de acomodarse en la cama de Hermione—. Que por cierto, según ellos fue el acontecimiento del año —miró a Harry y sonrieron.

—La verdad es que ahora me siento mejor, pero por eso me han castigado. Mi padre no me dejará jugar el último partido de quidditch —dijo cabizbaja. El último partido lo volvían a jugar Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

—Bueno, en parte es bueno para nosotros. —Harry recibió un cachete cariñoso de Jade—. Pero es un asco…

Los tres suspiraron y se quedaron viendo a Hermione. Jade preguntó si habían averiguado algo y Harry le explicó todo. Lo de las arañas, lo de que se habían llevado a Hagrid a Azkaban y lo de que tampoco era culpable.

—Entonces, seguimos donde estábamos… aunque descartando otro sospechoso.

—Sí. —Harry suspiró mirando a Jade. Éste le agarró la mano a Hermione como pidiéndole ayuda aún estando así y notó algo bajo su mano. Lo sacó y vio que era un trozo de papel arrugado. Los otros dos se acercaron a él y leyeron lo que ponía.

—¡Claro! Un basilisco, por eso sólo tú podías oírlo. Pero entonces, ¿cómo se ha paseado todo este curso por ahí sin ser visto?

—Hermione ya ha respondido a eso —dijo Harry señalando el papel—. Cañerías.

Jade observaba el campo de Quidditch a lo lejos desde el invernadero junto a la profesora Sprout. Cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de las gradas, le daban ganas de salir corriendo para saber qué estaba pasando. Suspiró y siguió con su trabajo. Al menos así ayudaría a Hermione a recuperarse… eso la aliviaba. Ella se encargaba de conseguir las partes necesarias de la mandrágora para poder utilizarlas en la poción curativa. Así fue toda una hora infinita.

Al salir de los invernaderos caminó hacia un lugar concurrido de gente para que la sacara de dudas y, precisamente, vio a sus amigos subir hacia su sala común.

—¡Harry, Ron! Por favor, por favor, decidme quién ha ganado. —Jade los miró con cara de corderito, suplicando una respuesta.

—Hola, Jade —Ron acentuó el saludo y la chica le sonrió pidiendo disculpas.

—Pues… ha ganado de nuevo Gryffindor —dijo Harry inocentemente.

—Jo… eso es porque no estaba yo. —Empezaron a reírse, cuando aparecieron George y Fred.

—¿Por qué siempre nos perdemos lo gracioso? Siempre llegamos tarde. —Fred puso cara de pena, pero Jade lo miraba con una ceja alzada—. Ah, hola princesita venenosa.

—No me llames eso.

—Prefieres señorita Snape. —Los gemelos se reían cuando escucharon una voz carraspear a sus espaldas.

—¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre? —Los dos chicos se pusieron blancos y se giraron lentamente.

—Déjalos, sólo bromeaban. —Jade le sonrió a su padre y tras recibir una fría mirada de él (aunque familiar y cariñosa en cierta forma) pasó por su lado y siguió su camino.

Los tres se encontraban en la enfermería, acompañando a su amiga. Jade leía un libro de Hermione mientras Ron jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico contra Harry. Se escuchaban suspiros de vez en cuando, de desesperación, de cansancio, de aburrimiento.

Después de ir a cenar y volver junto a la castaña, Harry y Ron se fueron a su habitación mientras que Jade se quedaba con ella, no tenía sueño. Mientras caminaban oyeron a varios profesores hablando en el pasillo y cuando llegaron a éste se escondieron para escucharlos.

—Ha aparecido otra inscripción en la pared, debajo de la otra. —McGonagall miró a los otros profesores y continuó—. La inscripción dice: _Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre. _

—Y… ¿a quién se han llevado? —preguntó la señora Hooch.

—A Ginny Weasley.

Ron no pudo mantenerse en pie al escuchar ese nombre y se dejó caer al lado de Harry. En ese momento apareció Gilderoy Lockhart.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó el profesor que no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido.

—Se han llevado a una alumna a la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Snape—. Ahora tienes tu oportunidad, ¿no decías que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la cámara?

—¿Yo? —Su cara reflejaba miedo—. Claro… voy a coger lo que necesito y me pondré a ello. —Dicho esto se fue tan rápido como pudo.

En la enfermería Jade dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se relajó en la silla que estaba al lado de Hermione. Todo estaba en silencio y eso hizo que se distrajese pensando. Como no había nadie en la enfermería empezó a contarle a la Hermione petrificada su momento con Draco, ya no podía contenerlo más, aunque no la escuchara.

—Malfoy me besó. Fue mi primer beso. Sólo fue un segundo pero… —Recordó el momento—. Da igual, voy a olvidarlo. Además, a mí no me gusta Malfoy. Me dejé besar porque… ¿y si el monstruo, el basilisco, me ataca a mí y… muero sin ni siquiera haber besado a un chico? —Ella continuó pensando y poniendo excusas por su reacción en voz alta hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cerca de la puerta alguien escuchaba sus pensamientos. Draco se marchó enfurecido hacia las mazmorras. _Pues como si para mí hubiese significado algo,_ pensaba Malfoy mientras caminaba deprisa. _¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella… jamás!_

Harry y Ron volvieron corriendo a la enfermería para decirle a Jade lo que habían oído. Cuando llegaron se acercaron a ella y le tocaron el hombro para que despertara.

—Jade despierta. —La chica abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilada.

—Se han llevado… a Ginny… a la cámara —dijo Ron afectado.

—¡¿Qué? —Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar aquella noticia—. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

—Lockhart va intentar bajar.

—Pues iremos con él.

Los tres salieron de la enfermería para buscar al profesor y bajar con él a la Cámara de los Secretos. Llegaron a su despacho, pero encontraron todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban. Gilderoy estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

—Pero… ¡¿cómo se atreve a dejarnos tirados? —chilló Harry—. ¡Es un cobarde!

—Mira chiquillo, no voy a morir por…

—Mi hermana está ahí abajo —dijo Ron mirando con rabia al profesor.

—Usted viene con nosotros, quiera o no —sentenció Harry. Apuntaron a Lockhart con la varita para que los acompañara y lo sacaron del despacho.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la entrada a tiempo? —preguntó el pelirrojo con impaciencia. Caminaban por los pasillos hacia el baño—. Podría mostrarse ante nosotros… —Ese comentario hizo que Jade recordara el día de su cumpleaños.

—¡Pues claro! Ahora vuelvo. —La chica salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró jadeando a la sala común. Ni siquiera miró quien había y chocó contra alguien que estaba de espaldas.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —Se dio la vuelta—. Ah, eres tú —dijo con desprecio. _Recuerda Draco, no te acerques a ella_. _Pero no pasará nada si la molesto…_

Jade no dijo nada, no tenía tiempo, la vida de Ginny corría peligro. Subió a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe. Pansy se asustó al ver a su agresora, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso a temblar. Prince ni la miró, fue directa a su baúl y lo vació en busca de la poción que su padre le regaló. Encontró el calcetín donde lo guardó y sacó un frasco donde se leía: Poción _Reveladora, los lugares ocultos se descubrirán a tu paso. _Sin demorarse más se fue y bajó de nuevo a la sala común.

—¿A que viene tanta prisa? —preguntó Draco mientras le impedía el paso.

—Déjame Malfoy, ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Este comentario enfureció más al chico. Vio el frasco que llevaba en la mano y con un movimiento rápido se lo quitó.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo mientras levantaba el frasco.

—Por favor, Mal… Draco, devuélvemelo. —Lo miró con la cara más triste que pudo poner—. Por favor…

—No me vas a convencer —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano con el frasco a la espalda—. Tal vez ese truco te sirva con Potter, pero no conmigo.

Jade empezó a impacientarse y se tiró a coger el frasco a la fuerza, pero no consiguió nada. Se separó y echó mano a la varita.

—_¡Accio poción!_ —El frasco salió volando hasta las manos de la chica. Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada, se dirigió a la puerta y, sin mirar atrás, se fue.

Llegó por fin al baño donde la esperaban Harry, Ron y el profesor Lockhart.

—Con esto podremos encontrar la entrada —dijo enseñándoles el frasco—. Me lo tomaré y me pasearé para encontrar la puerta. —Jade se bebió toda la poción y esperó a que hiciera efecto. Unos segundos después vio como se abría un hueco donde estaban los grifos del baño—. No puede ser. —Se acercó—. Harry, está aquí. Intenta abrirla mientras yo voy a avisar a Dumbledore, ya os alcanzaré.

—Bien, pero ten cuidado —contestó Harry mientras se preparaba para abrir la entrada.

Recorrió el castillo hasta llegar al despacho del director. Mientras iba observó varias puertas ocultas que aparecían gracias a la poción, no les prestó atención y siguió su camino hasta llegar al despacho. En ese momento escuchó a Filch hablar con Hooch, le contaba que Dumbledore había sido echado del castillo por algo que hizo Lucius Malfoy. Jade decidió escribir una nota que dejó en el escritorio del director y regresó al baño.

Al llegar se tiró por el hueco del suelo y alcanzó a los chicos.

—Han echado a Dumbledore. Le he dejado una nota. —La chica informó a sus amigos, que se sorprendieron por la noticia.

—Deberíamos esperar a que alguien venga —se quejó Lockhart que estaba muerto de miedo.

—No, no tenemos tiempo. —Ron siguió caminando hasta que se encontró una piel de serpiente—. Mirad, al final sí era un basilisco.

—Vaya, es enorme. —Jade miraba la piel que mediría unos siete metros. En ese momento oyó como alguien caía al suelo al lado de Ron.

—Lockhart se ha desmayado. —Ron soltó un bufido. Pero el profesor aprovechó ese descuido del chico y le quitó la varita. Lo apuntó con ella mientras que Harry y Jade levantaron también sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

—Si hacéis algo lo desmemorizo. Soy experto en ese hechizo, lo utilicé para borrar la memoria de los magos que escribieron "mis" libros. —Sin más pronunció _¡Obliviate!_ , pero la varita produjo una pequeña explosión que hizo que Harry y Jade se lanzaran a un lado para evitar las rocas que empezaron a desprenderse del techo. Cuando miraron a su alrededor vieron una pared de rocas que les impedía volver.

—¿Jade, estás bien? —Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¡Ron! ¡Ron!

—Estoy aquí Harry, estoy bien. —Se escuchó detrás de la pared de piedras—. Pero Lockhart no, el hechizo se volvió contra él.

—No podremos mover estas piedras. Iremos nosotros, tú intenta quitarlas para que podamos regresar.

—Vale. Tened cuidado.

Harry y Jade continuaron hasta que por fin llegaron a la Cámara. Era una sala poco iluminada donde había un pasillo con columnas. A lo lejos pudieron divisar una figura tumbada al final del pasillo. Corrieron con las varitas en alto y llegaron al cuerpo desmayado de Ginny Weasley.

—Ginny. Despierta Ginny. —Ambos se habían inclinado al lado de la chica y el moreno intentaba despertarla.

—Harry, está muy fría —murmuró Jade que temía que hubieran llegado tarde.

—No despertará. —Una voz interrumpió a los chicos.

Ambos se levantaron de un salto y se quedaron mirando al muchacho que tenían delante.

—Tom… ¿Tom Riddle? —Harry reconoció al chico.

—¿Qué? —Jade miró a su amigo—. ¿El chico de tu diario? —Harry y Tom asintieron.

—¿Cómo que no despertará? ¿No estará…? —El chico no quería decirlo.

—No, aún sigue con vida —contestó Riddle—, pero por poco tiempo.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Jade temblorosa por las palabras del chico.

—Soy un recuerdo —contestó mirándola.

—Vamos Jade, tenemos que salir de aquí. El basilisco podría… —Pero fue interrumpido por Riddle.

—No vendrá si no es llamado. —Harry buscó su varita pero la encontró en la mano del chico.

—Dame mi varita Tom. —Jade levantó la suya instintivamente hacia Riddle.

Tom no le devolvió la varita a Harry e ignoró a Jade. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara mientras lo miraba.

—Tenía ganas de hablar contigo Harry Potter. —Éste lo miró desconcertado—. Quería preguntarte, ¿cómo un bebé sin talento mágico extraordinario pudo derrotar al mago más poderoso del mundo?

—¿Y eso por qué te preocupa? —intervino Jade—. Voldemort es posterior a ti.

—Voldemort es… —Se giró hacia la chica— mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Levantó la varita y empezó a escribir en el aire: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. La agitó y las letras cambiaron de sitio dejando ver otro nombre: SOY LORD VOLDEMORT.

—Tú… —Jade no salía de su asombro al igual que Harry.

—Ginny Weasley fue la que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y mandó matar a los sangre sucia. —Riddle seguía sonriendo—. Claro que ella no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba como en una especie de trance. Ahora yo volveré, ¡el hechicero más poderoso del mundo regresará con más vida que nunca!

—No. —Harry lo miraba con rabia—. Albus Dumbledore es el hechicero más grande del mundo.

—Dumbledore ha sido expulsado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo.

—No está tan lejos como crees… —En ese momento vieron como aparecía el fénix que Dumbledore tenía en su despacho, _Fawkes_. El pájaro dejó caer en manos de Harry el Sombrero Seleccionador y dejó de cantar.

—Esto es lo que envía Dumbledore a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero ajado. —Rió pero calló al instante y miró a los ojos a su oponente—. Ahora enfrentemos los poderes de Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter. —Riddle se giró y llamó al basilisco que salió de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

Jade no había podido hacer nada hasta ahora y no reaccionaba. Harry la cogió del brazo y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. En ese momento ella se hizo consciente de la situación y se giró para lanzar un hechizo a la serpiente, pero antes de lanzarlo miró esos ojos amarillos que a tantos había atemorizado. Lo más sorprendente fue que… no pasó nada y logró lanzar un hechizo que hizo estremecer al basilisco. El fénix aprovechó para picotear los ojos a la serpiente y Harry pudo mirar al monstruo. El mago miró extrañado a Jade pero en ese instante la serpiente se lanzaba hacia ellos haciendo que Harry cayera de espaldas y la chica saliera despedida hacia una de las columnas haciendo que sus costillas fueran golpeadas contra la piedra. Se incorporó como pudo y vio como Harry se levantaba y salía corriendo con el basilisco detrás de él.

—¡Saca a Ginny! —le ordenó a Jade que sin pensarlo corrió hacia la chica mientras se sujetaba el costado por el dolor.

—_¡Enervate!_ —Pero la joven maga no respondía—. Vamos Ginny… tenemos que salir de aquí. —Intentó cargar con ella pero el dolor no la dejó.

Harry logró despistar a la serpiente y volvió a la sala donde estaban las chicas. Al ver que no habían conseguido salir se apresuró para ayudar a Jade a sacar a Ginny de allí. En ese preciso instante en el que Harry se inclinó para coger a la hermana de Ron, apareció de nuevo el basilisco. El chico pudo ver como aparecía una espada dentro del sombrero, saltó por encima de Ginny, sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la empuñó. Jade se tiró encima del cuerpo de la chica para protegerla del ataque del basilisco y Harry atacó al monstruo para alejarlo de ellas. Logró subirse a la estatua de donde había salido la criatura para así poder atacar mejor. Esquivó varios golpes mientras intentaba malherir al animal, pero lo único que logró fue que la espada se le escapara de las manos y quedara indefenso.

Jade había presenciado la lucha aterrada y le invadió una sensación de pánico al ver a Harry desprotegido. Vio como la serpiente se lanzaba para matarlo.

—¡Para! —chilló Jade en una reacción involuntaria. El basilisco pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

—¡Acaba con él! —El recuerdo de Riddle dio un paso al frente desesperado por la vacilación del monstruo.

Harry aprovechó esos segundos de titubeo del basilisco para coger la espada y clavársela en la boca. Este hecho hizo que un colmillo se le incrustara en el brazo y el veneno entrara en su cuerpo. La serpiente cayó muerta a los pies de su dueño.

—¡No! —gritó el joven Voldemort al ver al monstruo derrumbado.

Harry bajó hasta donde estaban las chicas mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido.

—Vamos Ginny, tienes que despertarte… —El moreno se arrodilló junto a su amiga.

—El daño que puede causar un simple diario en manos de una necia y ridícula chiquilla. —Observó como Potter se arrancaba el colmillo y hacía muecas de dolor.

—Harry —los ojos de Jade empezaban a humedecerse—, el veneno del basilisco es…

—Mortal —continuó Riddle sonriendo—. Estás muerto Potter, me voy a sentar aquí hasta que te mueras. No tengo prisa.

Pero Harry se había quedado pensando en el diario. Lo cogió y levantando la mirada para clavar los ojos en Voldemort incrustó el colmillo en medio del diario.

—¿Qué haces? Para, ¡no! —Empezó a salir una especie de tinta oscura que parecía sangre y el recuerdo de Tom Riddle desapareció tras un grito desgarrador.

Ginny despertó justo después de destruir el diario y se quedó mirando a sus amigos.

—Jade. Harry. Yo no quería… fue Riddle… él me obligó.

—Lo sabemos no te preocupes, todo a acabado ya —la consoló el chico.

—Harry —dijo Jade entre sollozos—, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó mientras miraba su brazo y la mancha negra que se extendía alrededor de su herida.

—Coge a Ginny y sal de aquí. Debe ir a la enfermería.

—Pero… ¡¿y tú qué? —Jade le gritó enfurecida—. ¿Piensas que te vamos a dejar aquí… sólo… muriéndote?

—¿Qué? —Ginny se alarmó y se puso más pálida de lo que estaba.

—¡He dicho que os marchéis! —Las palabras de Harry hicieron que Ginny rompiera a llorar.

—Pero…

—No, Jade, aquí nos despedimos. —Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica. Se secó las lágrimas e ignorando el dolor de su costado, se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo. Esta vez Harry no tuvo ningún pudor en abrazarla y la estrechó más a él.

—Harry, eres muy valiente. —Le miró a los ojos y ya no hicieron falta las palabras.

—Lo siento, Jade —Harry no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas—. Has demostrado que nuestras casas no nos definen. Me alegra haberte conocido.

—No, Harry no…

—Tranquila Ginny. Todo irá bien.

Jade cogió a Ginny de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida de la cámara. Se giró para mirar a Harry por última vez.

—Adiós… Harry.

Ron no quería creer lo que le contaban las chicas y después de insistirle de que no había otra solución, regresaron al castillo. Era hora de desayunar y los tres entraron en silencio y con la cabeza gacha al Gran Comedor donde se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de los profesores para contarles lo sucedido. Jade consiguió sacar fuerzas y describió paso por paso lo ocurrido en la cámara. Mientras, el salón se iba llenando de alumnos que despertaban hambrientos.

—No pude hacer nada… —Jade había empezado a sollozar—. Yo… lo intenté pero…

—Tranquila —la profesora McGonagall abrazó a la chica para consolarla.

Todos miraban a la chica llorar desconsolada y murmuraban entre ellos. Pero en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando paso a un joven que buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Harry vio a Jade que lo miraba desconcertada y él le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella. La morena corrió para encontrarse con él y sumirse en un abrazo muy diferente al otro, este estaba cargado de alegría y no de tristeza.

—Como… No puede ser, ¿estás bien? —Jade preguntaba mientras que Harry abrazaba a Ron y a Ginny.

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó sonriendo—. _Fawkes_ apareció y lloró lágrimas sobre mi herida.

—Las lágrimas de fénix son curativas —aclaró Snape que se había acercado a ellos.

Jade volvió a abrazar al chico y se sentaron a desayunar. Tenían mucha hambre, esa noche había sido muy larga.

Pasaron los días y Dumbledore regresó al castillo. Al parecer Lucius Malfoy había sobornado a algunos magos para que lo echaran. Hagrid había salido de Azkaban, Gilderoy Lockhart fue llevado a San Mungo y Jade se recuperó rápidamente con los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey.

Harry, Ron y Jade caminaban por el castillo en lo que sería su última semana en Hogwarts, el curso casi había llegado a su fin.

—Lucius Malfoy fue el que le dio el diario a Ginny —comentaba Harry— aquel día en Flourish y Blotts.

—¿Tú crees? —Jade escuchaba atenta—. Tal vez no sabía que era —los chicos la miraron incrédulos—. Vale, vale, no me miréis así.

—Jade, intentó atacarme cuando lo descubrí y liberé a Dobby. Si no llega a ser por él…

—¿Quién es Dobby? —la chica lo miró extrañada.

—Era el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. Fue el que no nos dejó pasar en la estación, el que me lanzó la bludger… —Harry enumeró todo lo que le había echo pasar el elfo durante ese año.

—Que bien que lo liberases, seguro que ahora será feliz. —No pudo continuar porque una chica castaña había aparecido frente a ellos.

—¡¿Hermione? —gritaron los tres amigos a la vez mientras se abalanzaban sobre ella para abrazarla.

—Me he enterado de todo lo ocurrid. —La castaña sonreía por poder ver otra vez a sus amigos—. Pudisteis resolverlo.

—No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

—Por cierto, gracias Jade. Me han dicho que ayudaste a crear la poción curativa.

—Bueno, en realidad me castigaron a hacer eso por el golpe que le di a Pansy.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Pues… te insultó delante de mí. La muy arpía.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en el primer vagón libre que encontraron, regresaban a sus casas. Ese verano Jade iba a pasarlo junto a Hermione. Snape le había dado permiso y los Granger estaban encantados de tener como invitada a la mejor amiga de su hija. Se acomodaron en el compartimiento y sonrieron por estar todos juntos, y a salvo.

Hermione discutía con Ron por algo que dijo el chico sobre los elfos domésticos que no le gustó nada. Harry aprovechó y se sentó al lado de Jade.

—Quería preguntarte… —El chico la miró, ella ya sabía que le iba a preguntar—. ¿Por qué no te ocurrió nada cuando miraste al basilisco a los ojos?

—La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Pensé en preguntarle a mi padre pero… no tuve oportunidad.

Hablaron de lo que pensaban hacer ese verano y de otros muchos temas más, hasta que llegaron a la estación. Bajaron del tren y Ron se despidió mientras se iba con su familia. Harry vio a sus tíos acompañados de su primo.

—¿Esa es tu familia? —le preguntó Jade. Él asintió—. Preséntamela. —Harry la miró como si estuviera loca, pero la chica ya se dirigía hacia ellos.

Los Dursley se giraron al ver a su sobrino y miraron a su acompañante.

—Hola, soy Jade Prince —saludó ella mientras extendía su mano, pero no le devolvieron el gesto—. Amiga de Harry.

—Hola —saludaron secamente los tíos de Harry. Dudley no había dicho nada, se dedicaba a mirar a la chica que tenía delante. _¿Cómo puede ser amiga de Harry? _

—Tú debes de ser su primo Dudley. —La chica se giró hacia esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla. Sólo asintió, las palabras no querían salir de su boca—. Encantada de conocerles. —Miró a Harry que no había dicho nada—. Adiós Harry, Hermione me espera —besó la mejilla del chico y se marchó.

Hermione la llamaba con la mano y Jade corrió hacia ella esquivando a la gente que seguía bajando del tren. Su amiga desaparecía entre ellos para aparecer de nuevo. Jade pasó corriendo por detrás de un grupo de alumnos mayores que acababa de pisar la estación. Entonces chocó contra alguien que parecía que se había rezagado del grupo. Cayó de espaldas y miró a esa persona entre enfadada y confusa. Era un chico, bueno, era un chico guapísimo y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella se dejó ayudar sin pensarlo y no dejó de mirarlo mientras hablaba.

—Lo siento, no te había visto —le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—No pa-pasa… nada —fue la primera vez que tartamudeaba y le resultó raro. Normalmente eran los demás los que tartamudeaban delante de ella.

Hermione empezó a llamarla por su nombre y casi gritaba. Jade despertó de su ensoñación y después de sonreírle una vez más, corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga. Saludó a sus padres y salieron de la estación hacia el coche. Ya allí, junto a su amiga, se olvidó del chico para disfrutar de su primer verano fuera de casa.


	7. Presentaciones

_**Capítulo 7: Presentaciones**_

Dudley se había pasado todo el verano pinchando a Harry diciéndole que "esa chica", Jade, era su novia y Harry contraatacaba diciendo que Dudley estaba celoso.

—¡Lo sabía! Estás celoso…

—¡Eso es mentira! —al ver que Harry no le creía, recurrió a otro método más efectivo— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —Petunia aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

—Harry me está llamando mentiroso —hizo un sonido que indicaba que iba a llorar.

—Harry… vete a tu habitación y no quiero ver que molestas a mi Dudley ¿entendido?

—Vale —Harry sonó indiferente pero ya se estaba hartando de la situación. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. La hermana de su tío iba a pasar unos días con ellos, y odiaba a los padres de Harry.

Era sábado y no había nada que hacer ese día, así que salieron a dar una vuelta. Hermione disfrutaba viendo a Jade tan perdida en un mundo en el que ella era experta. Jade se sorprendía a cada cosa que su amiga le explicaba sobre los muggles. Paseaban solas por un parque, observando a los niños jugar con esos aparatos no mágicos y viéndolos sonreír.

—Herms, es el primer verano que no quiero que empiece Hogwarts —decía mientras le pegaba un lametón a su helado de limón. La castaña sonrió.

—Tienes razón… me lo he pasado muy bien… Bueno, pero creo que sí quiero empezar el colegio.

—Por supuesto. —De todas formas era Hermione y ella sin estudiar… no era ella.

Se sentaron y Jade se puso a pensar sobre lo que había aprendido ese verano mientras Hermione leía _El_ _Profeta_; habían acampado en la montaña sin necesidad de la magia, había visto conducir al señor Granger, la madre de Hermione le enseñó a cocinar algunas comidas, incluso había ayudado a limpiar la casa entera sin magia. Aunque el sólo hecho de limpiar era nuevo para ella.

—Mira Jade —Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos y le enseñó el periódico—. Sirius Black se ha escapado de Azkaban. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

Jade contempló la imagen de ese hombre en movimiento, le atemorizaba. Su padre le había explicado lo que decían que había hecho y ahora andaba suelto. De repente le recorrió un escalofrío, no sabía si por una brisa fresca o por instinto, pero se levantó y le dijo a Hermione que quería irse a casa. Hermione aceptó y se fueron.

Tía Marge seguía sentada en la mesa con el plato vacío esperando a que Harry lo retirara. Cuando éste empezó a limpiar los cacharros, tía Marge aprovechó para seguir "hablando" de sus padres.

—Sí, ese Potter era un vago… y un borracho. Eran raros y al parecer eso se hereda —dijo mirando de reojo a Harry.

—Mi padre no era un borracho. —Harry se giró para mirarla a los ojos con rabia. Había tenido que soportar sus críticas toda la noche y no aguantaba más. Tía Marge empezó a hincharse y a ascender hacia el techo. Salió por la ventana porque tío Vernon no pudo sujetarla.

Harry estaba tan enfurecido con todos que recogió sus cosas mientras los demás intentaban contener a tía Marge y bajó las escaleras. Llevaba la varita en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y la sacó cuando tío Vernon intentó detenerlo. No sabía a donde ir cuando salió a la calle, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que la casa de sus tíos.

Recordó la noticia que había visto en la televisión sobre un tal Sirius Black que se había fugado y se dio cuenta de que podía haber muchos como él, incluso más peligrosos. Llegó a una calle más oscura que las anteriores y se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien. Sentía que lo estaban siguiendo, pero casi no había luz allí. Vio moverse algo al final de la calle y le pareció que era un perro negro. Se empezó a asustar y caminó de espaldas en sentido contrario al animal tropezando con el baúl. De repente vio aparecer un autobús que parecía de dibujos, iba demasiado deprisa y giró la esquina de una forma extraña.

Estaban cenando sin conversación, no había mucho que decir. La cena estaba deliciosa, la madre de Hermione tenía muy buena mano para la cocina. Jade siempre estaba felicitándola a cada cucharada que se metía en la boca.

—Espero que te lo estés pasando bien. —La Sra. Granger le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la morena.

—Sí, aunque todavía queda un mes… espero hacer más cosas. —Jade le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa muy alegre.

—¡Ah! Hay que enviarle el regalo y la carta a Harry. Seguro que a Ron se le ha olvidado y ahora creerá que no recordamos su cumpleaños. —Jade asintió.

Hedwig empezó a picotear su jaula pidiendo que lo liberaran. Harry se despertó sobresaltado y se desperezó, salió de la cama y se acercó a la lechuza. Había llegado hacía un mes, escapando de su casa, y el único lugar mágico que conocía para hospedarse fue el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Qué pasa Hedwig? Es muy temprano. —Entonces se calló y prestó atención a las voces que se oían en el bar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y asomó la cabeza.

—Aleja a esa bola peluda de Scabbers…

—Crookshanks, ignora al enano mental. Y Ron, podrías vigilar más a tu rata.

—Basta chicos —la voz de Jade indicaba que esa discusión no acababa de comenzar y ya estaba harta.

Los tres habían quedado en ir antes solos al bar y esperar a los Weasley allí y desde entonces no habían parado de discutir.

Harry entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta y se vistió deprisa para después salir escaleras abajo. Vio a sus tres amigos de pie junto a la mesa.

—¡Harry! —Jade fue la primera en verlo ya que los otros dos seguían discutiendo. Corrió a abrazarlo y casi lo tira al suelo por el impulso.

—¡Felicidades, Jade! Ah, y gracias por el regalo de mi cumpleaños —dijo mirando a las chicas. Le había llegado un par de guantes para el quidditch y una tarjeta de felicitación.

Harry estaba muy feliz de verlos de nuevo y el efusivo abrazo de Jade lo animó del todo. Entonces la puerta del bar se abrió y los Weasley entraron.

—¡Eh! Nosotros también queremos un abrazo así. —Los gemelos se rieron. Jade se soltó de Harry y corrió a abrazar a Fred fuertemente, después fue con George— Por cierto… ¡felicidades!

Ron le presentó a Jade y a Hermione a su familia ya que sólo se conocían de vista; también la felicitaron. Molly, la madre de Ron, era una mujer muy agradable, se comportaba de manera muy cercana, era casi como tener otra madre.

—¿Sabes que eres muy guapa? —La Sra. Weasley le acarició la mejilla a Jade y sonrió—. No me importaría que fueras mi nuera… —dijo levantando la voz levemente y mirando a Ron.

—¿Cómo? Mamá… ¿Cómo esperas que Jade se quede con éste? —Fred dijo señalando a Ron—. ¿Para qué estoy yo?

—¿Qué? En todo caso se quedaría conmigo… ¿a que sí? —George miró a Jade muy confiado.

—Claro… ¡despierta! Te eclipso, sabes que soy el más guapo de los dos. —Fred le guiñó un ojo a Jade y ésta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Pero si sois los dos iguales… Además, a mi me gusta el primo de Harry… tan guapo, apuesto… encantador —dijo entre carcajadas y miró a Harry que también se reía recordando el verano con Dudley.

—Tendremos que hablar con ese primo de Harry, no me gusta eso de que acapare la atención de la princesita venenosa… —Jade lo fulminó con la mirada mientras los dos hermanos se desternillaban de risa.

—Harry, ¿ya tienes todo lo necesario para empezar el curso? —Molly siempre se preocupaba por Harry, era como otro hijo más.

—Sí, he pasado un mes aquí y me ha dado tiempo para ocuparme de muchas cosas. —Entonces Ginny se acercó a Harry con las mejillas encendidas.

—No te di las gracias por salvarme hace unos meses… Gracias —cada vez estaba más colorada y Harry solo asintió—. Gracias a ti también Jade, tú me sacaste de la Cámara —dijo mirando a la chica. _Podría haber sido otra persona la que me sacó de allí. Pero no, fue ella… Maldita sea._

—De nada. —Jade le dedicó una gran sonrisa. _No se por qué me da la sensación de que no me lo agradece del todo._

Era la primera vez que empezaban el curso juntos; siempre pasaba algo que lo impedía. Se habían sentado en un compartimento ocupado por una persona, más bien por un profesor. Remus Lupin.

—¿Estará dormido? —Harry se inclinó para comprobar que así era—. Tengo que contaros una cosa. —Se levantó para cerrar la cortina y volvió a su sitio—. Es sobre Sirius Black. Tu padre, Ron, habló conmigo sobre él y me avisó de que me estaba buscando para matarme. Me contó porque estaba preso en Azkaban y tiene que ver con la muerte de mis padres, pero no me dijo nada más.

Hablaron de las vacaciones y de lo que les podía esperar el nuevo curso. De vez en cuando echaban miradas hacia el profesor pero estaba tan escondido entre la chaqueta que no estaban seguros de si dormía de verdad.

—Espero que me dejen entrar en el equipo de quidditch de nuevo… así podré daros una buena paliza —Jade dijo con voz maligna y a la vez divertida.

—No sé cómo os puede gustar tanto ese juego, tampoco es… —Hermione se cortó en medio de la frase, de repente la temperatura había bajado y los cristales estaban empañados.

Sintieron como el tren frenaba hasta que se detuvo. Se miraron temerosos y por instinto se acurrucaron unos contra otros. Hermione se escondió detrás de Ron y Jade estaba entre el profesor y Harry, tirando de éste último para si misma. Vieron como la cortina oscilaba y después se iba retirando por un lado y cuanto más se movía más se podía distinguir una mano negra y en carne viva.

La cortina se plegó del todo a un lado y pudieron distinguir a la criatura oscura que había subido al tren. Llevaba una especie de capa pero parecía humo, con una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro.

El lugar se tornó más frío todavía y sintieron un vacío en el pecho, como si les hubieran robado la felicidad, únicamente recordando los momentos más oscuros de sus vidas. Entró lentamente por la puerta y por alguna razón fue directo hacia Harry. Pasó algo extraño, primero Harry se puso pálido y su mirada estaba perdida, y después cayó desmayado sobre Jade. De repente vieron aparecer una luz desde la ventana que ahuyentó a la criatura. Jade se giró hacia ésta al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos y resultaba que esa luz la había hecho el profesor. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir se giró.

—Tomad esto, os ayudará —sacó unos cuantos trozos de chocolate y se los entregó—. Voy a preguntarle al maquinista que ha pasado.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta al salir. No se comieron el chocolate, lo dejaron a un lado y fueron a ayudar a Jade con Harry. No tardaron mucho en despertarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que te has desmayado y que el profesor Lupin ha ahuyentado a ese dementor. —Jade todavía recordaba esa sensación desoladora. Miró a los demás que, como ella, se sentían extraños después de ese encuentro.

Habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade y todos los alumnos se apiñaban en los pasillos para bajar cuanto antes y coger las primeras carrozas. Jade y sus amigos acostumbraban a retrasarse e iban al final de la fila cuando se detuvieron para dejar pasar a unos alumnos de primero que corrían para llegar a tiempo. Jade se había apartado quedando de espaldas a una de las cortinas de un compartimento. En ese momento se abrieron, Jade se giró por el susto y se quedó mirando a quien estaba tras las cortinas. Ella no reaccionó cuando uno de los alumnos que corrían la empujó haciendo que chocara contra el chico que la agarró por la cintura para que no cayera por el rebote.

—Creo que esto está empezando a ser una costumbre —le dijo "el chico" mientras le sonreía divertido—. Lo de que choques conmigo —le aclaró al ver que ella no decía nada. Jade no se había movido, no sabía que decir.

—Yo… lo… lo siento —logró tartamudear mientras sonreía nerviosa.

—Jade, deberíamos irnos. —Ella asintió a Harry mientras "el chico" la soltaba.

—Adiós —éste se despidió y salió del tren reuniéndose con el grupo de prefectos.

Jade bajó con sus amigos del tren y se quedó mirando embobada hacia el grupo donde se había ido él. _¿Qué te pasa Jade? Sólo es un chico… un chico guapísimo, que tiene una sonrisa encantadora_… suspiró. _¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa delante de él? Va a pensar que soy tonta…_

—Jade, Jade, ¡Jade! —gritó Hermione a la chica que no le prestaba atención.

—¡¿Qué? —dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nos vamos o vas a seguir mirando el camino?

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al castillo donde entraron al Gran Comedor que ya estaba abarrotado. Esta vez Jade se sentó en su mesa ya que tenía que apoyar a los nuevos alumnos que entraban a Slytherin. Se sentó de forma que pudiera ver a sus amigos de frente, esto hizo que delante de ella quedara Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson que estaba a su lado.

—Parece que tu novio es un debilucho —sonrió maliciosamente Pansy.

—¿No se ha desmayado Potter en el tren? —dijo Draco mientras reía con ésta. Jade miró con odio a los dos, pero no pudo responderles porque la selección había dado comienzo. Al terminar, Dumbledore comenzó su discurso.

—¡Bienvenidos! Tengo varias cosas que deciros: la primera es la más importante, como habréis comprobado en el trayecto, este año el colegio será custodiado por dementores. No debéis acercaros a ellos, no está en la naturaleza de un dementor ser compasivo —el director miró levemente a Harry y continuó—. Pasando a cosas más alegres, este año tengo el placer de presentaros a dos nuevos profesores. Por una parte el profesor Lupin que impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Los alumnos aplaudieron al profesor, sobretodo los cuatro amigos— Y por otro lado, la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas será impartida por Rubeus Hagrid que compaginará las clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques. —Los alumnos aplaudieron de nuevo. Así Dumbledore dio paso al banquete y todos empezaron a comer.

Jade miraba a sus amigos para compartir la alegría que sentían de tener a Hagrid como profesor. Pero no pudo evitar buscar esa sonrisa que la cautivaba.

—Ahora vamos a tener a ese zopenco de Hagrid dándonos clase —Draco hablaba con Pansy pero en un tono que Jade podía oír perfectamente haciendo que volviera la mirada bruscamente.

—Vuelve a decir algo malo de Hagrid, de Harry o de cualquiera de mis amigos y te juro que…

—¿Que qué…? —Draco la miró fijamente mientras que Pansy soltaba alguna risita —. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Que te lo diga tu amiguita —Jade sonrió al ver la cara de susto de Pansy y se levantó para irse, Dumbledore había dado por terminada la cena.

Se despertó antes que sus compañeras de habitación. Jade dormía en la cama que quedaba al lado de la puerta, y podía ver como Pansy, que dormía en la cama contigua, estaba con media pierna colgando de la cama con la boca abierta. La seguía Millecent Bulstrode que dormía bocabajo totalmente tapada y por último estaba Daphne Greengrass que estaba encogida sobre ella misma totalmente destapada.

Se vistió rápidamente y subió a desayunar. No había muchos alumnos y los que había estaban en grupo. Ella pasó la mirada por todas las mesas buscando a alguien conocido pero sólo encontró un par de ojos grises que la miraban. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero en ese momento Hermione llegaba al comedor.

—Buenos días, Jade… ¿Jade? —preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

—¿Eh? Ah, hola Hermione.

—¿Qué mirabas?

—Nada. —Jade se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Hermione había seguido la trayectoria de su mirada y descubrió aquello que tanto distraía a su amiga.

—¿No me tienes que contar algo? —Hermione siguió a Jade hasta su mesa y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ese chico del tren… he visto como lo mirabas —dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras lo señalaba con la cabeza—. La verdad es que es muy guapo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Miraba… —empezó a mirar a su alrededor justo cuando vio a Ron y Harry—. ¡Mira! Son Harry y Ron.

—Hola, chicas, que madrugadoras.

Los dos se sentaron con ellas y empezaron a comer. Unos minutos después, les repartían los nuevos horarios.

—Tenemos Adivinación a primera hora —Ron puso mala cara y observó el horario de Hermione—. ¿Por qué tienes más asignaturas? ¿Y a la misma hora? No puede ser…

—Ron, es problema mío, ya lo he hablado con la profesora McGonagall.

—Pues yo tengo Runas Antiguas… que horror. Aunque la prefiero a Adivinación.

Cada uno se fue a su clase, Jade fue directamente a Runas Antiguas. Se sentó sola ya que más vale sola que mal acompañada, y antes de que comenzara la clase Hermione estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes Adivinación? —Jade la miró confusa.

—Sí, bueno… lo tengo todo controlado —y con una sonrisa empezó la clase.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigían a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica muy emocionados y dudosos al mismo tiempo. Hagrid tenía tendencia a tratar con criaturas muy peligrosas. Bajaban los primeros y cuando Hagrid los vio aparecer sonrió ampliamente, se le notaba excitado.

—Hola chicos, yo soy vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —anunció cuando todos los alumnos ya estaban reunidos en la cerca de detrás de su cabaña—. Hoy os voy a enseñar una mezcla de dos estupendas especies. Abrid los libros por la página 449.

Todos sacaron el Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos e intentaron abrirlo, pero como el mismo libro se llamaba… era monstruoso. Se escuchaban gritos por las mordeduras y los golpes que recibían los libros a consecuencia.

—¿Cómo se supone que tenemos que abrirlos? —dijo un Draco harto de esa clase, aunque ni siquiera había empezado.

—Acariciándole el lomo, ¿cómo si no? —contestó Hagrid de manera obvia y suspiró.

Cuando algunos alumnos lo consiguieron, otros empezaron a aburrirse, con lo cual…

—Eh, Potter, mira… mira detrás de ti. Un… ¡un dementor! —Draco se burló de él, poniéndole tono tembloroso a su voz. Los Slytherin soltaron carcajadas acompañando a Draco. Menos uno.

—Eh, Malfoy. Te lo avisé. —Jade fue directa hacia él con el puño alzado, amenazadora. Draco dejó de reírse y dio un paso atrás. Jade empezó a reírse mientras volvía junto a Harry—. ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora?

Draco destilaba rabia por los poros, pero no lo dejaría pasar. Se la devolvería. Harry se lo agradeció a medias a Jade; no quería sentirse débil.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que me digáis qué es un hipogrifo —el profesor empezó la clase.

Enseguida un par de manos se alzaron velozmente. Hermione y Jade se miraron y esperaron a que el profesor dijera algo.

—Eh, no sé, decidlo alguna…

—Estas criaturas tienen cabeza de águila y… —empezó Jade, pero la cortó la castaña que tenía al lado.

—… y cuerpo de caballo. Son muy peligrosos pero…

—… pero pueden ser domesticadas por expertos, con una reverencia… —Jade había cortado a Hermione, y así siguieron.

—… y siguiendo otros métodos, se le puede llegar a tocar. —Hermione había puesto el punto final, después se miraron y sonrieron.

—Estupendo chicas, cinco puntos para cada una. Ahora… —dijo mientras se alejaba un poco. Se acercó a ellos con una especie de animal compuesto con varias partes de animales—. Éste es Buckbeak, mi hipogrifo. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en presentarse? —Todos se echaron hacia atrás espantados por la absurda idea, excepto Harry que al estar en primera fila no notó el cambio de posición de los demás—. Muy bien, Harry, acércate.

Harry obedeció tembloroso y tras seguir las indicaciones de Hagrid consiguió ganarse el respeto del animal, incluso volar sobre él. Cuando regresó junto a sus amigos estaba radiante de felicidad, había sido una gran experiencia. Jade tenía envidia y por eso se acercó a Hagrid.

—Yo también quiero probar —Hagrid aceptó y la guió durante el proceso.

—Debes mostrarle cómo eres en tu interior, demostrarle que eres de fiar.

Jade se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se inclinó y se acercó más mirándole a los ojos. Entonces cuando creían que lo estaba haciendo bien, el hipogrifo se alzó sobre las dos patas y gruñó. Pataleó intentando alejar a Jade y ésta tropezó en su afán de huir. Su pecho se movía muy deprisa y sólo podía ver a esa criatura amenazante casi encima de ella. Hagrid reaccionó un poco tarde al no entender esa situación: Jade lo había hecho todo correctamente. Harry y Ron corrieron hacia ella para apartarla de allí y tranquilizar las cosas.

—Hagrid, ¿qué ha pasado? Ha hecho lo mismo que yo… pero a mí sí me ha dejado acercarme. —Todos se habían marchado y sólo quedaban ellos cuatro y Hagrid en la cabaña de éste.

—Pues no lo sé, Harry, no me lo explico. Si hubiera sido Malfoy todavía podría dudarlo, pero tratándose de Jade… La conozco y sé que sus intenciones no eran malas. —Observaron a Jade que seguía como en estado de shock junto a Hermione.

La castaña cogía a su amiga por la cintura y los chicos caminaban delante de ellas para abrirles paso. Llegaron a Pociones y, como esperaban, la clase había dado comienzo. Todos los vieron entrar y cuando Snape iba a castigar a Ron y a Harry por llegar tarde, Jade apareció por detrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se apresuró a acercarse a Jade y la cogió por los hombros.

—No pasa nada, estoy mejor. Ha sido un susto, nada más —Jade intentaba calmarse para no asustar a su padre y para que no le echara la culpa a Hagrid.

—En la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Hagrid nos ha hecho acercarnos a esa bestia suya… el hipogrifo —Pansy había dicho justo lo que Jade quería esconder.

—¿Qué? ¿Un hipogrifo? —se giró hacia Jade—. ¿Te ha dicho que subas? —su voz sonaba monótona, pero Jade notaba su nerviosismo. Sin esperar una respuesta añadió:— Tómate la poción que hay sobre mi mesa, te tranquilizará. Yo voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Ya sabía yo que no podíamos fiarnos… —dijo entre susurros que escucharon.

—¡Espera! —Jade lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Al ver que no quería hacerle caso, insistió—. Espera… papá —Snape se detuvo en seco y la miró. Nunca lo había llamado así. Pero antes de que dejara ver toda su debilidad, recordó quien era. No era su hija, la cuidaba pero no era suya. Y lo estaba manipulando, algo que ya esperaba de ella.

—Draco, encárgate de la clase. Vengo enseguida —fulminó con la mirada a la chica y se soltó bruscamente para después seguir su camino.

—Ya le has escuchado Prince, ahora mando yo así que… siéntate —Draco lo hacía todo para provocarla y le satisfacía verla impotente ante él.

Jade se dejó arrastrar por Hermione hasta su mesa, después enterró la cabeza en sus manos. La castaña le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente y Harry la miraba preocupado, al igual que Ron.

—La he fastidiado, ahora por mi culpa pueden… despedir a Hagrid. —Miró a su amiga en busca de un indicio que le dijera que eso no iba a pasar, pero Hermione sólo frunció los labios y Jade suspiró.

—Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. —Jade no respondía de ninguna manera y Harry lo intentó de nuevo—. Venga, que después nos toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y te olvidarás de todo.

—No, no quiero ir. El año pasado fue un sufrimiento, igual que el anterior. Ya no me gusta.

Los chicos se cansaron de esa actitud tan negativa y la dejaron en paz, con sus pensamientos. Snape ya había hablado con el director y estaba en clase. No pudo avanzar mucho ya que cuando empezó la clase sólo quedaban unos minutos para la siguiente.

—¿Por qué no te has quedado para preguntarle a Snape lo que le ha dicho el director? —Ron caminaba de espaldas, mirando a sus amigos ir hacia él.

—No me apetece hablar con él. Es imbécil. —Harry se rió por el comentario de Jade y ella lo miró—. Sabes a que me refiero, de todas maneras es mi padre pero podría confiar un poco en mí.

Llegaron a la clase y se sentaron en la primera mesa de delante de la pizarra, a la derecha. El profesor apareció por la puerta que Lockhart había utilizado el curso pasado. Pero a diferencia del año anterior, sólo Jade estaba embobada.

Remus Lupin bajaba lentamente las escaleras y cogía la tiza para escribir su nombre en la pizarra. Jade seguía cada movimiento del profesor, cada gesto. Su pelo, un poco largo y rubio tirando a castaño, se tambaleaba a cada movimiento, suave y fino. Sus ojos, esos ojos color miel, lo observaban todo mientras su boca se movía. Pero lo más increíble, aparte de su cuerpo alto y esbelto, donde se veían rastros de su no muy lejana juventud, eran sus cicatrices. Tenía la cara llena, una de las más grandes atravesaba su mejilla derecha, otra su cuello y otra parte de su ojo. Eso le hacía más… atractivo. Jade tenía una sonrisita que la podía delatar. Esos ojos color miel la miraron y le devolvió una sonrisa amable. Jade se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada.

—Como os decía, esta clase será práctica, no necesitaremos los libros. Os voy a enseñar como ganar a un _boggart_. Para ello pronunciar conmigo:_ Riddíkulo. _

—_Riddíkulo _—dijeron todos al unísono.

Lupin les dijo de hacer una fila y rápidamente ésta se formó. Delante de ellos había un armario antiguo que se tambaleaba y el profesor se puso a un lado. Neville Longbottom estaba el primero de la fila seguido de Ron. El profesor se acercó a Neville.

—Dime, ¿a qué tienes miedo? —El chico balbuceó algo ininteligible— Perdón pero no le he entendido.

—Al profesor Snape. —La clase empezó a reír y el chico se giró para mirar a Jade pero se relajó al ver que ella también reía.

—El profesor Snape. Mmm… Vives con tu abuela, ¿verdad? —El chico asintió—. Cuando aparezca el _boggart_ imagina al profesor Snape con el atuendo de tu abuela. —Neville lo miró extrañado pero se preparó y levantó la varita hacia el armario. Lupin abrió la puerta y de ella salió el profesor Snape.

—Ahora, Neville —le alentó el profesor.

—_Riddíkulo._ —El _boggart-Snape_ apareció vestido de señora mayor y la clase estalló en risas.

—Esto me va a crear un trauma —decía Jade entre carcajadas, lo que provocó que rieran más.

Le tocaba el turno a Ron, cuando estuvo delante del _boggart_ se transformó en una araña gigante. Se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados pero Ron pudo decir el hechizo haciendo que de las patas de la araña salieran patines haciendo que ésta resbalara.

La siguiente era Parvati y ante ella había una momia envuelta en vendas y llena de sangre. La chica con un movimiento de varita hizo que las vendas enredaran los pies de la momia haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

—¡Excelente! —el profesor alababa a sus alumnos.

Jade era la siguiente y se acercaba hacia el _boggart_.

—Yo no temo a nada —dijo la chica algo nerviosa por no saber que aparecería ante ella.

—Vacía tu mente —le aconsejó Lupin.

Jade cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, ante ella había una mujer alada que se alzaba unos centímetros del suelo. Su cara era terrorífica y a la vez hermosa. Jade se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás dejando a Harry delante del _boggart, _por lo que éste se transformó rápidamente en un dementor haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada, el profesor Lupin se interpuso entre ellos y el _boggart_ pasó a ser una esfera luminosa que logró introducir de nuevo en el armario.

—Bueno, ya está bien por hoy. —Los alumnos se quejaron—. Lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno. —Dicho esto los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula.

Las semanas pasaban y las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran las más interesantes que habían tenido nunca. Los sucesos del primer día quedaron olvidados, Jade nunca quiso hablar del tema. Ella y sus amigos acudían a las clases alegres de poder aprender tanto y de una forma tan entretenida. Pero ese día, a principios de octubre, después de su clase favorita con Lupin, tenían Pociones con Snape, que se había vuelto insoportable ya que se enteró de lo del _boggart_ y lo que hizo Neville.

Hermione y Jade se sentaron juntas como siempre y Harry y Ron se sentaron detrás de ellas.

—Me ha encantado la clase de hoy —Jade no ocultaba su felicidad al recordar la clase con Lupin—. Se explica tan bien y consigue que las clases sean tan entretenidas…

—¿Pero no se supone que a ti no te gustaban las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —Hermione la miró mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Eso era antes de conocer al profesor Lupin —contestó soñadora—. Es tan…

—Si lo prefiere puede abandonar mi clase y esperar a que el profesor Lupin le enseñe también esta asignatura, señorita Prince. —Snape la miró fríamente y ella tragó saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza y se enderezaba en la silla.

A las seis de la tarde, Jade se dirigía al campo de Quidditch para su primer entrenamiento, ese año también la habían elegido como golpeadora. Cuando llegó, entró por la puerta de los vestuarios justo cuando los jugadores de Hufflepuff salían después de haber estado entrenando. Jade se giró al ver que la llamaban.

—¡Jade! Entrenamos en cinco minutos, date prisa. —El capitán de su equipo salió por la puerta mientras ella lo miraba con enfado por meterle prisa.

En ese momento, ella se giró para seguir su camino pero antes de poder dar un paso unas manos la cogían de la cintura evitando el choque. Ella contempló como unos ojos grises la miraban desde lo alto y como se dibujaba una sonrisa en esa cara vista anteriormente.

—Así que Jade es tu nombre… —"El chico" le volvió a sonreír poniendo más nerviosa a la morena. _Vamos Jade, tranquila. Contéstale como si no fuera él._

—Sí. —_Di algo más…_ Pero antes de seguir él se le adelantó.

—¿Juegas al quidditch?

—Sí, soy golpeadora en el equipo de Slytherin. —_¡Bien, has dicho más de dos palabras_—. ¿Tú también juegas?

—Sí, soy buscador y capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff —le dijo orgulloso.

—Que bi…—no pudo continuar porque su capitán la volvía a llamar—. ¡Ya voy!

—Veo que estás ocupada. Encantado de conocerte Jade, nos volveremos a… chocar —sonrió por su comentario y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —Jade chilló antes de que se marchara—. No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Me llamo Cedric Diggory.


	8. Odio e impulsos

_**Aclaraciones: **_Queremos explicar por qué Jade parece un poco MarySue. La cosa es que cuando empezamos la historia no estábamos del todo concienciadas con todo eso de las MarySue, ni los GarySue, ni el OoC, ni nada. Fue a raíz de una pequeña crítica que nos hicieron sobre, precisamente, esto. Decidimos que a partir de ese momento desviaríamos nuestro personaje por otro camino, sin cambiar sus primeros años, sólo para ver un cambio también en ella (y llevando un OC libre de acusaciones). Así que, tranquilos, nuestra Jade evoluciona a mejor, sólo tenéis que aguantar unos cuantos capítulos en los que... no es precisamente del montón ^^.

Os aseguramos que conforme pasan los años, será más emocionante e interesante la historia, contando también que conocemos mejor todo este mundillo de la novela ^^

Difrutad de la lectura.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Odio e impulsos**_

El partido que daba inicio a la competición de los equipos de quidditch se jugaba en unas pocas semanas. Ese hecho obligaba a los equipos a entrenar más duro y durante más tiempo. Gryffindor entrenaba por lo menos tres días a la semana y a Harry se le iban acumulando los deberes. Pedía ayuda a Hermione, pero cada vez que la veía estaba tras una montaña de libros, apuntes y otras cosas, así que ni se acercaba. Su segunda opción era Jade, ella también era lista y no tenía que entrenar tanto como él.

Salió a la entrada y la encontró en los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba bajo un árbol mirando hacia el lago. Se sentó junto a ella y se saludaron en silencio.

—Que día más bonito ¿verdad? —Jade cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, precioso —contestó Harry un poco confuso—. Jade, te quería pedir un favor —se atrevió a interrumpir el precioso pensamiento de la morena. Jade abrió los ojos y lo miró, esperando la petición—. Como ya sabrás, mi equipo y yo estamos entrenando muy duro para el partido contra Hufflepuff... así que, pensaba que podrías ayudarme con los deberes. Es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Claro, no hay problema —Harry se extrañó por ese entusiasmo, pero lo dejó correr.

De esa forma Harry pudo compaginar las clases con los entrenamientos, aunque de vez en cuando hubiera preferido no pedirle ayuda a Jade. La chica había veces que parecía no estar allí. Miraba un punto imaginario y sonreía. Muchas veces acompañó a Harry a los entrenamientos de quidditch y se sentaba a verlos jugar, pero después no le acompañaba de vuelta al colegio, se quedaba para ver entrenar al otro equipo.

A parte de los entrenamientos, había algo nuevo y que lo molestaba. El primer fin de semana que se organizó una excursión a Hogsmeade él no pudo ir; no había entregado la autorización, y tampoco podría ir durante el curso. Hermione y Ron se despidieron de él con pena pero a la vez emocionados. Los veía alejarse desde las escaleras de la entrada mientras escuchaba unos pasos detrás de él. Se giró para ver quien se había quedado y se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué no te has ido con ellos? —una morena de ojos verdes miraba al frente.

—Lo mismo te pregunto. Yo porque mis tíos no han querido firmarme la autorización, pero tú… está Snape que puede dejarte ir —Harry no se acostumbraría nunca a ver a Snape como el padre de su amiga.

—No me ha dejado salir… estoy castigada por no hacer los deberes, puaj —dijo en tono de burla y suspiró—. Cuando le entra la vena de ser padre no lo aguanto, cuando no… quiero que sí lo sea —volvió a suspirar. Miró a Harry y vio que no llevaba chaqueta—. Vamos dentro que te vas a congelar.

El chico la siguió sonriendo por lo que acababa de decir. No aguantaba que la cuidaran, pero ella sí podía cuidarlo a él. Estos tres años había conocido realmente a Jade. Se notaba que era una Slytherin, pero también contaba con una parte de Gryffindor. Era valiente y un poco vengativa. Vale, era vengativa a secas. Podía ser fría y calculadora, pero también amable y cariñosa. Posiblemente si Hermione y ella no se hubieran conocido el primer día en el tren, Jade sería una completa Slytherin, la dueña de todo junto a Malfoy.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿En mí? Ya, ya sé que te gusto. —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Harry sonrió mientras la miraba. Jade lo agarró por el brazo y caminaron más unidos.

Ginny deambulaba sola por los pasillos, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. No decidía a donde ir, sólo se dejaba guiar por sus pasos mientras deseaba tener un año más para poder ir a Hogsmeade. Entonces escuchó unas risas y deseó encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos. Giró la esquina con la cara iluminada, pero duró muy poco. Se detuvo en seco y su rostro se ensombreció de pronto. Delante suyo estaba ella… con él. Jade iba abrazada a Harry y lo peor era que él parecía incluso más feliz así. Se acercó con una sonrisa falsa a la parejita y cuando estuvo delante de ellos miró a Jade.

—He escuchado que alguien ha entrado a la sala común de Slytherin… y no era de tu casa… Dicen que lo ha destrozado todo, incluso las habitaciones —mintió Ginny inocentemente.

—¿Qué? Después nos vemos —le dijo la morena a Harry. Éste asintió.

Corrió hasta las mazmorras y una vez dentro frunció el ceño. Sólo había dos alumnos en la sala común y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Los dos la miraron confusos y negaron con la cabeza mientras empezaban a reírse en son de burla—. Imbéciles... —susurró la chica con mal humor.

Entró a su habitación y vio lo mismo que abajo: no había pasado nada. Suspiró al darse cuenta de la situación. Ya había notado que a Ginny le molestaba que ella estuviera con Harry y la había engañado para apartarlos. Fue hasta su cama y se desplomó, aunque no tardó mucho más en volver a levantarse. Fue a darse un baño y relajarse un rato, abrió el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que se llenara.

Mientras esperaba observó su reflejo en el cristal que se humedecía por momentos. Notaba sus facciones más marcadas, la cara más alargada que el año anterior, los ojos más grandes. El pelo le había crecido un palmo y le llegaba a media espalda, y ya no lo tenía tan ondulado, era prácticamente liso. Se metió en el agua y allí estuvo unos largos minutos.

Cuando casi se quedaba dormida escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría y se cerraba de golpe. Salió y se enrolló en su toalla y cuando iba a salir del baño se detuvo a escuchar desde allí.

—Sí, he pasado el día con Draco Malfoy, ¿a que es genial? —Pansy estaba muy emocionada por ese hecho. Jade ahogó una risa con la mano.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Os habéis besado? —esa parecía ser Millecent, también muy emocionada.

—No, eso será en la siguiente cita… y sé que va a haber una siguiente cita. —Jade escuchó unas risitas coquetas y casi le dan ganas de darles un cachete a cada una. La verdad es que Pansy llevaba un tiempo detrás de Draco.

Ya no podía aguantar más la risa y salió escondiendo una carcajada. Las otras tres, porque eran tres contando a Daphne que no había dicho nada, la vieron con unos ojos como platos y Pansy se levantó de la cama.

—¿Lo… lo has escuchado todo?

—Obviamente. —Jade estallaría en carcajadas de un momento a otro—. Tranquila, no diré nada… o si… —se llevó una mano a la barbilla aparentando que pensaba, pero después se rió.

—No me hace gracia. Además, como digas algo… —Pansy se dirigió a la mesita de noche de la chica y cogió el colgante de jade que le había regalado Snape años atrás—… no te devuelvo esto. —Pansy estaba aprendiendo a no temer a la morena y se mostraba firme mientras le enseñaba el colgante a Jade.

—¿No te atreverás? —Jade la miró con rabia y se dirigió hacia ella para quitárselo.

Pansy al ver que se acercaba a ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. Jade no lo pensó y la siguió hasta la sala común que por suerte estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, y sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban sentados delante de la chimenea.

Jade se quedó parada al ver a los chicos y darse cuenta de que estaba descalza y que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era la toalla que no le llegaba mucho más abajo de su muslo. Draco no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, sólo estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Pansy siguió corriendo y salió de la sala justo cuando entraban varios alumnos que regresaban de Hogsmeade. Jade no supo qué hacer al ver tantos ojos mirándola y con un movimiento rápido se escondió detrás del rubio, al que agarró por la cintura para que no pudiera moverse. La chica lo arrastró a su habitación.

—Ya te puedes ir —dijo Jade soltando la cintura de Draco.

Antes de que el chico pudiera girarse ya había cerrado la puerta. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey de media manga y volvió a la sala. Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar cuando la vieron pero ella no hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

—Me gustaba más como ibas antes. —Draco mostraba una sonrisa pícara e hizo que Jade se girara para mirarlo.

—Realmente eres idiota Malfoy. —Draco se acercó a ella.

—Pues si quieres la próxima vez no te ayudo —le dijo enfadado—. Por cierto, ¿por qué perseguías a Pansy?

—Porque tu novia ha robado mi colgante —le contestó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Mi novia? —Draco puso cara de desconcierto. Jade aprovechó para vengarse de Pansy.

—Sí, tu novia… o al menos eso es lo que va diciendo Parkinson por todo el colegio. —Sonrió descarada—. Y también dice que eres muy dulce con ella y que le encantó el beso que le diste. —Vale, había mentido, pero se la debía.

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto… —Draco frunció los labios—. No te creas una palabra…

—A mi me da lo mismo lo que pase entre tú y esa… arpía —dijo Jade cortando al rubio. Dicho esto salió de la sala para buscarla por todo el castillo.

Caminaba enfurecida por los pasillos y no miraba a los alumnos que pasaban por su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Jade paró para poder encontrarse con esos ojos grises con los que tanto soñaba.

—Ahora sí —contesto a Cedric con una sonrisa y cuando él se la devolvió su corazón se aceleró.

—¿A dónde ibas? —entonces ella recordó el motivo de su furia. Su cara se crispó de repente y el chico la miró entre divertido y sorprendido.

—Estaba buscando a una… arpía… ladrona… —siguió con los insultos mentalmente y después lo volvió a mirar a los ojos—. No es nada… me voy.

—Espero que encuentres a esa… ¿arpía? —Se sonrieron y mientras se iba caminando de espaldas añadió:— Nos vemos por ahí.

Jade levantó la mano lentamente para despedirse y no le importaba que Cedric ya no la mirara. Recibió un golpe en el hombro de alguien de un grupo que acababa de pasar de camino al Gran Comedor, eso hizo que se diera cuenta de donde estaba y los siguió. Su rabia aumentaba a cada paso y sabía que Pansy se las pagaría el doble, peor que la otra vez.

Llegó al comedor y después de echarle un vistazo a la mesa de sus amigos miró la suya. La vio y eso bastaba para que dejara a sus amigos con la frente arrugada al ver que no iba con ellos. Llegó casi al final de la mesa y sin sentarse miró a Pansy que la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa un poco alicaída. Jade tenía a Draco a su derecha y junto a éste estaba Theo. La morena se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Dame… mi… colgante —exigió apretando los dientes para controlarse.

—No lo tengo yo. —Jade abrió los ojos imaginando cualquier cosa que podía haber hecho con su colgante—. Ya no.

—¿Quién lo tiene entonces? —preguntó mirando a la chica con odio.

—Lo tengo yo. —Jade se giró hacia Draco que la miraba serio. Antes de que la morena dijese algo el rubio se le adelantó—. Me mentiste sobre lo de Parkinson y ahora tendrás que pagar un precio para recuperarlo.

—No te mentí.

—Claro que sí. Yo no he dicho nada sobre Draco nunca. —Pansy ponía cara de corderito mientras miraba al chico para que la perdonara—. Te lo juro…

—¿No irás a creerla? —Jade miraba al chico esperando su respuesta.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti antes que en ella, Prince?

Jade no podía creer que esa mal nacida fuera a quedar impune, así que decidió darle donde más le iba a doler. Jade sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Draco y agarrándole la cara con las manos le dio un beso en los labios.

Empezó como un murmullo y se fue extendiendo por toda la sala, llegando hasta la mesa de los profesores. Jade se separó de él tras varios segundos que se hicieron eternos; éste había durado más que el primero. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos más y cuando Jade se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho miró a su alrededor y sin querer mirar a nadie en concreto salió rápidamente del comedor.

Pansy miraba a Draco con la boca abierta, esperando la reacción de éste. Ni él mismo sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si le había gustado o si no, si era lo que quería después de haberse obligado a no pensar más en ella o todo lo contrario a lo que debía hacer, si estaba bien por parte de un Malfoy dejarse controlar por una mujer. Draco tenía un dilema interior, a parte de que casi todo Hogwarts clavaba su mirada en él.

Miró un momento a Pansy, por mirar a algún lado, y después se levantó para seguir el camino de Jade. Sabía que había cientos de ojos en su espalda, pero no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, ni lo que pensaran de él. Nada más salir del comedor, éste estalló en muchas conversaciones.

—Que suerte tiene el crío. Ya me gustaría a mí estar en su lugar. —Un chico de Hufflepuff sonreía ante esa idea.

—Ya te digo, creo que es una de las chicas más guapas del colegio —dijo el amigo del anterior.

—Sí —suspiró Cedric Diggory que estaba enfrente de los dos chicos. _Estaba claro que tenía que tener novio._ Lo que le molestaba es que ese novio fuera Malfoy, ese niño pijo y mal criado. No se la merecía.

Unas mesas más allá había un grupo de Gryffindor con la boca abierta. Harry y Ron se habían girado para poder ver la escena que tanto murmuraban, después se sentaron bien mirando a Hermione que era la que lo había contemplado todo desde el principio al estar mirando directamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Ginny a su lado no sabía qué hacer, si cantar o reír. Ahora ya no debía preocuparse porque se acercara a Harry; ella ya tenía novio. Neville estaba al otro lado de Hermione pero su cara no advertía nada: ni sorpresa ni júbilo ni nada. Un poco de sorpresa sí expresaba, como todos nadie se lo esperaba, pero como no conocía a la chica en su totalidad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Había caminado sin parar, sin saber a donde iba, cualquier lugar era bueno para estar sola ya que todos seguían en el Gran Comedor. Caminaba y caminaba, sus pasos la guiaban por el castillo, tal vez huyendo de algo o yendo hacia él. Llegó a un pasillo cercano a la biblioteca, donde se podían diferenciar a duras penas unas estatuas pegadas casi del todo a las paredes. La luz de las velas iluminaban escasamente los contornos; allí no había ventanas. Ya había visto antes esas estatuas, aunque esa vez no se hubiera fijado exactamente en ellas. El recuerdo de esa noche, de ese segundo tan largo y corto a la vez, la ponía nerviosa y furiosa.

Esa noche se sintió débil, fue como si la que controlara su propio cuerpo fuese otra persona, sus acciones, sus impulsos. Sensación que aún no sabía si le gustaba. Se aproximó a la estatua más familiar y se sorprendió de la diferencia desde la primera vez que la vio hasta ahora. Casi era más alta que la estatua, cuando aquella vez era una cabeza más baja. Se apoyó en la pared junto a ésta y se resbaló hasta el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas y hundió la cabeza en sus brazos.

No podía explicarse qué pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza para llegar a hacer eso. Odiaba a Pansy, pero no hasta el punto de humillarse en público. Si hubiera tenido tiempo para reflexionar se habría dado cuenta de que se había dicho ella misma que no se acercara a Draco. Ella misma había decidido que eso era lo mejor. Draco era insensible, frío, un niño mal criado y que lo quería dominar todo. No era bueno para ella. No era bueno para nadie. Pero ahora volvía a estar ahí, en su cabeza, sólo para estorbar. Y para colmo se había detenido justo en el sitio donde más lo recordaba, o mejor dicho donde de mejor manera lo recordaba. Sabía que eran unos niños cuando pasó, aunque sólo hubiera pasado hacía un año, pero lo veía muy lejano. Recordó que no pasó nada en realidad, sólo fue un segundo, un simple segundo. Sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo y alzó la cabeza de manera instintiva.

Lo vio, delante de ella, apoyado en la otra pared de pie. La miraba con las manos en los bolsillos. Su pelo había crecido de un año para otro y su cara era más estirada, y se había dado cuenta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres? —Jade puso el tono más desafiante que supo hacer.

—¿Que qué quiero? Pues no sé —dijo Draco en tono irónico—. Que me beses delante de todos sin avisar y después te vayas sin decir nada… mmm, no, creo que no quiero nada —siguió con su tono irónico y burlón a la vez.

—¿Quieres que te explique por qué lo he hecho? Bien, te lo diré. —Jade se levantó rápidamente mientras Draco se adelantaba un paso separándose de la pared—. Odio a Pansy, te odio a ti, sé que me odiáis, sé que sólo queréis joderme y sé que si esto sigue así soy capaz de hacer cosas que ni yo me imagino. —La morena fue acercándose un paso a cada frase—. Lo que te he hecho en el comedor no es ni la tercera parte de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Sólo quería que Pansy me odiara más porque sé que le gustas y eso la ha hecho polvo. Así que si te imaginabas otra cosa… ya puedes quitártelo de la cabeza. Porque te diré una cosa más: tú Malfoy, no significas nada para mí. —Jade sentía su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente por la rabia que estaba intentando contener pero que de todas maneras escupía en cada palabra. Hizo ademán de girarse e irse pero se detuvo—. Y me da igual que te lo tomes para bien o para mal. Que quede claro.

Se giró bruscamente haciendo ondear su cabello y se apresuró a salir de allí. En cuanto a Draco, se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras. Aún no sabía si esas palabras lo afectaban o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que Jade tenía razón: se había imaginado otra razón para la actuación de la chica. Mientras había caminado por los pasillos buscándola parecía que una pequeña esperanza había nacido en él. Esperanza que se había diluido.

No le apetecía ir a la sala común, con toda esa gente murmurando. Estaba molesto, más que eso estaba enfadado y mucho. Solo tenía trece años y ya aburría las mujeres. Primero le besa y después se enfada con él porque… no sabía ni por qué. Andaba muy deprisa, casi corría. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en dirección al bosque prohibido. No tenía intención de adentrarse, además de que si lo pillaban por allí a esas horas le podían castigar. Se detuvo en la linde del bosque pero sin parar de andar, caminaba dando vueltas a un punto. No entendía nada, ni a Jade por besarle, ni a Pansy por ir detrás de él, ni a la gente del colegio por cotillas, ni a la ardilla que lo miraba desde un árbol, ni…

—¿Tú qué miras? ¿Te crees mejor? ¡Tú, engendro de pollo! —Draco se acercó amenazador al hipogrifo, sin pensar en las consecuencias—. ¡Siempre una reverencia, o un saludo… pero no siempre puedes recibir eso, muchas veces te pueden insultar, o peor! —La criatura no retrocedió y se alzó en las dos patas traseras, con las garras a punto.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta del peligro y se calló repentinamente. Pero fue demasiado tarde: estaba encima de él, para atacar. Le arañó un brazo lo que provocó que se cayera al suelo. Se cubrió la cara con el otro brazo y antes de que volviera a lanzarse contra él algo enorme se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡Alto! ¡Quieto, Buckbeak! Tranquilo. —El guardabosque había conseguido calmar al animal y ahora se arrodillaba junto a Draco para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería.

Al día siguiente fue directa a desayunar sin mirar a nadie. Mientras subía las escaleras recordó lo que se desencadenó en su habitación al regresar de su paseo por los pasillos.

Pansy tenía un cojín entre las manos y lo estrujaba mientras pensaba en la cena. Millecent y Daphne le acariciaban de vez en cuando la espalda para tranquilizarla, pero otras veces huían porque le entraban rabietas y lanzaba cosas. El pelo de la chica estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, despeinado de tantos movimientos bruscos. Jade abrió la puerta y cuando la vio con ese aspecto… no hizo nada. En otra ocasión se habría reído de ella, pero ahora no cambió la expresión de la cara y se dirigió a su cama. Pansy se levantó furiosa de la cama llevando el cojín en una mano y respirando entrecortadamente se acercó a la morena.

—Sé cuales son tus intenciones… y me las pagarás. —Pansy agarró el cojín con las dos manos para contener la rabia al ver que la ignoraba—. ¡Te estoy hablando, Prince!

—No estoy sorda. —Jade seguía de espaldas a la chica. No le apetecía discutir en esos momentos. El tiempo que estuvo sola se dio cuenta de realmente quien tenía la culpa.

—¡Pues mírame cuando te hablo! —Intentó calmarse y buscó otra táctica para que Jade se girara a hablar—. Que, ¿ahora me tienes miedo? —usó su tono de superioridad y burla. Y funcionó.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Jade se había girado bruscamente, pero no se había molestado tanto como Pansy esperaba. Entonces se iluminó un pensamiento que se le había pasado fugazmente por la cabeza pero que había desechado inmediatamente.

—No… no es posible. —Jade volvió a mirarla arrugando la frente—. No lo has hecho para molestarme… Es porque… Ah, te gusta Draco.

Millecent y Daphne se llevaron una mano a la boca y miraron a la morena con sorpresa. Jade se puso en pie y se paseó alrededor de Pansy.

—Uy, sí, me _muero_ por él —ironizó mientras se volvía a sentar en su cama—. También por Harry y por Ron y por Fred y George y por Ce… por Theo —su corazón se aceleró cuando _casi_ dice su nombre.

Se metió entre las mantas y se tumbó mirando hacia la pared. Pansy estaba más enfadada todavía: ahora a Jade podía gustarle Draco y era una rival que debía eliminar.

Atravesó las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor y sin mirar a ningún lugar se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos de Gryffindor. Se sentó junto a Hermione y sintió las preguntas sin pronunciar de sus amigos. Después de suspirar decidió levantar la mirada y responderles.

—No, no estoy con Malfoy. Ni me gusta si quiera. —Ron suspiró aliviado y siguió desayunando. En cambio Harry y Hermione la seguían mirando—. En serio chicos, sólo lo hice para enfurecer a Pansy. —Harry titubeó un momento pero después asintió. Pero a Hermione costaría de convencer. Abrió la boca para seguir argumentando pero la castaña no la dejó.

—Después hablamos. —Hermione sabía cómo sonsacarle información y estaba segura que conseguiría lo que quería.

En cuanto Hermione siguió desayunando, Jade miró hacia una pelirroja que estaba al otro lado de la castaña. Apretaba la mandíbula y echaba chispas por los ojos. Ginny percibió esa mirada y al principio se asustó, pero en seguida la miró provocadora. Ella era la responsable de todo. Por su culpa murmuraban cosas sobre Jade, se había tenido que humillar y encima la retaba. Ninguna apartaba la mirada y llegó un momento en que sus amigos se dieron cuenta de la tensión tan agria que se respiraba. Hermione se puso recta en su sitio e hizo que las dos dejaran de mirarse. Harry y Ron parecían asustados por ese intercambio de palabras no pronunciadas, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, era "problemas de chicas" como les había dicho Hermione.

Ya habían salido del Gran Comedor de camino a sus clases y como siempre a esa hora se tenían que separar. Jade se fue directa a Historia de la Magia y sus amigos a Astronomía. Llegó un poco tarde pero había asientos vacíos donde poder elegir estar lo más lejos de esos dos. Cada uno estaba en una fila diferente, Draco junto a Theo y Pansy con Millecent. No miró a ninguno a la cara, pero si se fijó en que Draco llevaba un brazo vendado.

Fue directa a la última fila junto a un chico de Hufflepuff. Al principio le resultó que era Cedric y se extrañó porque Cedric era mayor, pero después de mirarle fijamente encontró muchas diferencias. Su pelo era más oscuro aunque igual de largo, sus ojos eran marrones pero con las mismas pestañas largas, los brazos eran delgados pero le habían parecido fuertes porque el uniforme le quedaba grande.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase acabara se escuchó un barullo en el pasillo y el profesor se asomó para ver qué pasaba. Vieron como el profesor Snape se paraba en la puerta y hablaba con Binns, el profesor fantasma de Historia de la Magia, y antes de marcharse miró a Jade un segundo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y después de decirles que daba por concluida la clase, se fue rápidamente a través de una pared. Hubo un silencio y seguidamente los alumnos se apiñaban en la puerta para enterarse de lo sucedido.

Jade logró pasar entre los alumnos y siguió a los estudiantes hasta la tercera planta donde se apelotonaban todos frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. La morena miró a su alrededor y distinguió a Cedric entre los alumnos. Se dirigió hacia él para que le contara qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué sucede? —El chico se giró hacia ella sin cambiar la expresión.

—La Señora Gorda no está. Parece que la han atacado. —Dicho esto se alejó dejando a Jade preocupada.

Ella intentó encontrar con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos pero no lograba verlos. Encontraron a la señora gorda escondida en otro cuadro, parecía asustada, decía que Sirius Black la había atacado. Eso asustó más a Jade.

—¡Harry! —Éste bajaba por las escaleras junto a Hermione y Ron—. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que Sirius Black ha entrado a Hogwarts? ¿Y por qué?

—Sí Jade, eso dice la Señora Gorda y no sé porqué —Harry no estaba de humor para volver a repetirlo. Siguió bajando y lo siguieron.

Después de las clases todos los alumnos bajaban por los terrenos del colegio hacia el campo de Quidditch, sin importarles que lloviera. Gryffindor quiso bajar la guardia porque el equipo de Hufflepuff nunca había sido muy bueno que digamos, pero Wood los sermoneó por ese comportamiento y, siguiendo sus instrucciones, entrenaron de otra forma. En realidad Wood tenía razón porque ese año el equipo contrario había realizado algunos cambios muy importantes. Había un nuevo capitán y era el buscador: Cedric Diggory. Un excelente buscador y jugador, y todos esperaban ver un partido Potter contra Diggory.

Las gradas estaban llenas, Gryffindor a un lado y Hufflepuff al otro, Slytherin con este último y Ravenclaw dividido en dos. Hermione, Jade y Ron llegaron junto a Gryffindor y las serpientes miraron con asco a ese grupo. Jade sabía que los miraban así por su culpa pero no le importaba. Realmente no sabía a quien apoyar y eso era grave: Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos y Cedric… casi ni le conocía. Hermione notó la preocupación de su amiga y la empujó para apartarse un poco de Ron.

—Ahora podemos hablar. ¿Quién te gusta? —Jade no quería contestar, pero después de mirar a su amiga a los ojos suspiró.

—No lo sé. —Hermione levantó una ceja—. En serio, no estoy segura, más o menos.

—¿Entre quién no estás segura?

—Pues… como ya sabrás… Cedric —susurró para que los de alrededor no la escuchara— y… es que no creo que me guste… es… diferente. No me gusta, sólo… No sé. —Suspiró y miró a su amiga para ver si la había entendido. Al parecer no, por la cara que puso—. Está bien, te lo diré. El año pasado… pasó algo que me hizo verlo de otra manera. —Se acercó más a Hermione y bajó la voz. Lo diría todo de un tirón—. Quedamos para hacer un trabajo y mientras nos escondíamos de Filch… me besó.

—Entonces —la castaña recapacitó sobre lo que había escuchado y relacionó. _Un trabajo, sólo se pueden hacer con alguien de tu misma casa, beso, relacionado con ella: el Gran Comedor—._ Ah, ¿no será? —Jade leyó en la cara de su amiga la verdad y asintió—. Malfoy…

—Shhh, baja la voz. Pero no sé si me gusta, no creo. Es odioso, creído… —negó con la cabeza con repulsión.

La gente empezó a gritar y las chicas vieron que el partido había comenzado. Volvieron junto a Ron y cuando vieron a Harry cerca de ellos lo animaron. Desde el primer minuto los jugadores volaban velozmente de aquí para allá, habían empezado fuerte a pesar de que cada vez llovía más. De vez en cuando veían a los buscadores ir tras la snitch, pero después paraban en seco al perderla. Ahora parecía que Harry la había vuelto a ver y subía hacia el cielo, entre las nubes oscuras.

Cedric parecía prestar más atención a sus jugadores y no percibió el movimiento de Harry. Entonces desapareció en el cielo y todos empezaron a preocuparse. Hermione, Ron y Jade dejaron el partido de lado y siguieron mirando hacia las nubes. De repente escucharon cómo gritaba el otro lado de las gradas y miraron hacia el campo para ver qué pasaba. Cedric había cogido la snitch.

Entre un tumulto de alumnos vestidos de rojo se distinguía una figura de color verde que levantaba los brazos y gritaba acompañando a los Hufflepuff. Al parecer sólo se habían dado cuenta de la reacción de la chica los de esa grada y un buscador que sostenía una bola dorada. Cedric miraba a Jade entre divertido y preocupado por lo que los leones pudieran hacerle. La morena recibió un codazo en el costado que hizo que recapacitara sobre dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y se asustó de verdad por las caras de odio de los leones. Agachó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba pero entonces la volvió a alzar al escuchar como todos inspiraban súbitamente. Vio caer algo desde el cielo y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

De repente fue como si se detuviera el tiempo, pero no para ellos, si no para Harry. Descendió lentamente hasta que tocó el suelo y enseguida lo llevaron a la enfermería. Los tres amigos bajaron de las gradas antes de que nadie se moviera del sitio y corrieron en busca de su amigo.

Tuvieron que dejar a Harry en la enfermería y dirigirse a su siguiente clase que Jade, pese a estar Harry así, quería ir. Ya le habían informado de que su escoba estaba destrozada por culpa del Sauce Boxeador. Él les contó que había escuchado gritar a su madre otra vez mientras le atacaban los dementores, como en el tren.

Entraron a la clase y se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre. Ya estaban todos sentados cuando vieron aparecer al profesor Snape que cerró las ventanas y dejó la clase casi oscura.

—Abrid vuestros ejemplares por la página 264 —dijo mientras iba hacia el final de la clase para preparar las diapositivas.

—Señor ¿y el profesor Lupin? —Hermione había aparecido de repente al lado de Harry, nadie la había visto entrar.

—El profesor Lupin estará incapacitado unos días. En su lugar os daré la clase yo. —Jade no se lo podía creer. Sin Lupin unos días y en su lugar a su padre… _Genial._

—Ahora que está todo aclarado, id a la página 264 —arrastró las palabras mientras con un movimiento de la varita hacía que las páginas del libro de Ron pasaran más rápidas.

—¿Licántropos? Pero señor, estamos dando criaturas marinas —a Hermione no le gustaba desviarse del tema.

—Eso era con el profesor Lupin. Empecemos —añadió ignorando las demás quejas.

Ya era sábado, por fin. Esa semana había pasado muy lentamente, sobretodo por lo del intruso. El director ordenó que se durmiera en el Gran Comedor para proteger a los alumnos y los profesores cerraban totalmente las clases: ventanas y puertas.

Estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor y los únicos que hablaban eran Ron y Hermione, además muy animados. Esa tarde irían a Hogsmeade mientras Jade y Harry se aburrirían como ostras.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Sólo puedes comprar golosinas, o tomarte algo en Cabeza de Puerco, o… —Jade dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa y fulminó a Ron—. Vale, me callo.

—¡Que rabia! No he ido a Hogsmeade aún y ya llevamos dos meses de curso —miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y fulminó a su padre—. Te odio —susurró la chica provocando unas cuantas risas entre sus amigos.

—Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después. —Harry se había levantado pero Jade le cogió por la camisa.

—¿A dónde vas? Vamos a estar todo el día juntos —elevó la voz un poco para que una niña de segundo la escuchara. Ginny cambió la expresión— así que me tienes que decir a dónde vas. —Harry sonrió.

—He quedado con el profesor Lupin para que me dé unas clases particulares —Jade inspiró de golpe y se le fue dibujando una sonrisa.

—¿Vas tú solo? —preguntó intencionadamente. _Iba a una clase con Lupin… ¿y no me dijo nada? _Harry la miró divertido.

—Si quieres le pregunto al profesor si puedes venir.

—Mejor voy y seguro que no me echa. —Jade estaba muy emocionada.

—Vale, como quieras. Nos vemos después —se despidieron de los demás y salieron juntos del comedor, pero antes Jade se giró y miró a Ginny provocadora—. Nos enseñará a combatir contra los dementores —le explicó el chico mientras cruzaban la puerta.

Llegaron a la clase y el profesor ya estaba esperando a Harry. Cuando vio a Jade entrar detrás del chico, levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—Veo que se ha unido un nuevo alumno. —Jade aparentó ser inocente y recibió una gran sonrisa del profesor—. Aunque contigo tendré que utilizar otro método. —Recordó en lo que se transformó el boggart ante Jade.

Lupin los condujo hasta su despacho que lo había cambiado para dejar más espacio. Se detuvo de espaldas a un baúl y los miró.

—Antes de hacer nada, quiero que penséis en un recuerdo feliz. —Levantó las cejas y esperó a que los dos asintieran—. Primero puede empezar Harry. Ven, ponte aquí. Dentro de esto hay un boggart —dijo señalando el baúl que tenían enfrente.

Harry ya estaba preparado y después de apuntar con la varita hacia el baúl asintió hacia el profesor. Éste lo abrió y salió una criatura negra que ya conocían: un dementor. Harry estaba nervioso y se le olvidó lo que tenía que pensar. Para cuando lanzó el hechizo tenía el dementor encima y Jade no pudo quedarse quieta y estando detrás del chico lanzó el hechizo. Sorprendentemente salió una luz plateada de su varita que creó una pared entre ellos y la criatura. Notó como su mano cosquilleaba y tuvo que coger la varita con las dos manos. Tenía una nueva sensación en el cuerpo porque podía con el dementor, lo dominaba, era más fuerte que él. Consiguió meterlo en el baúl que el profesor Lupin cerró para no dejarlo escapar.

Harry se despertó mareado después de desmayarse y se comió el trozo de chocolate que el profesor le ofreció. Jade estaba a su lado y lo animaba para que lo intentara de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —miró extrañado a su amiga.

—Pues no sé, sólo pensé algo feliz y lancé el hechizo… no hay más —la verdad es que no se lo creía ni ella aunque quería aparentar calma.

—Es extraño. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo hubiera conseguido a la primera. —Lupin la miraba con la frente arrugada y Jade se puso un poco colorada.

—Venga, que lo vuelva a intentar Harry, seguro que lo hace bien ahora. —Jade cogió por el brazo a su amigo y lo levantó.

Después de comer, todos los alumnos mayores de trece años, iban y venían preparándose para ir al pueblo a pasar la tarde. Exceptuando unos cuantos, entre ellos Harry y Jade, los demás hacían fila en la entrada esperando a que McGonagall o Filch los nombrara. Hermione y Ron se despidieron de sus amigos y junto a Neville empezaron a caminar desapareciendo entre los árboles nevados. El invierno se había adelantado unas semanas.

—Otro sábado, solos —Jade suspiraba deseando conocer ese pueblo.

—Sí —contestó Harry con otro suspiro—. Oye, Jade, quería preguntarte… ¿cómo fuiste capaz de conjurar un patronus tan fácil? —Jade lo miró unos segundos recordando el suceso.

—La verdad, yo hice lo que nos dijo Lupin… Además, a ti no te funcionó porque tu recuerdo no era bueno. —Harry desvió la mirada hacia el camino—. ¿Sabes qué recuerdo elegí? —Harry la miró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza—. Uno tuyo, en segundo año, cuando apareciste en el Gran Comedor después de que pensara que estabas muerto. —Harry sonrió.

—¡Hola chicos! —Los dos se giraron para ver a los gemelos acercarse. Llegaron junto a ellos y George le hizo una reverencia a Jade—. Princesita. —Cogió su mano y la besó. Jade sonrió, pero entonces Fred apartó la cabeza de su hermano de un empujón.

—Cuidado, como te vea Malfoy… Nunca beses a la novia de otro —había una nota chistosa, pero Jade ya estaba bastante enfadada así que eso acabó por enfurecerla del todo.

—No tiene gracia. No estoy con Malfoy, ni siquiera me gusta. —¿Cuántas veces lo había repetido? Esta vez había controlado mejor su mal genio.

—Realmente no veníamos a veros por eso. —George miró a su hermano y sonrieron—. ¿Queréis ir a Hogsmeade?

—Claro, ¿pero vosotros qué podéis hacer para conseguirlo?

—Calla y observa, Harry. —Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo puso a la vista de todos—. Esto es un mapa… un mapa de Hogwarts. Mirad. —George pasó su varita por el papel y pronunció unas palabras:— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. _

En la parte exterior aparecieron unas líneas que formaron unas palabras:

El Señor Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Al abrirlo vieron dibujado el mapa de Hogwarts, cada pasillo, cada patio, cada clase, incluso mostraba a las personas, sus nombres y donde estaban. También vieron nuevos pasillos y puertas.

—Cuando hayáis acabado con él decís: Travesura realizada. Así nadie más podrá leerlo.

Estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en la despensa de Honeydukes, en Hogsmeade, y esperaban alguna oportunidad de cruzar la puerta hacia la tienda sin ser percibidos. Mientras atravesaban la tienda vieron a varios conocidos como Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, o Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy. Enseguida Jade miró hacia otro lado pero fue peor: Cedric iba acompañado por una chica. Sintió su cuerpo arder de rabia y quiso ir hacia ellos pero se acordó que iba con Harry y bajo la capa.

Salieron de allí y buscaron a sus amigos por la calle. Se metieron por detrás de una casa que lindaba con el bosque y a unos metros los vieron. Harry se iba a quitar la capa y saludar a sus amigos, pero Jade lo detuvo. Se acercaron lentamente a ellos y Jade acarició suavemente la nuca de Ron. Se aguantaron unas risas cuando el pelirrojo se golpeó allí donde Jade le había tocado.

—¿Qué hay por aquí? Algo me ha tocado. —Ron miraba a Hermione un poco asustado.

—Serán hadas del bosque —le contestó indiferente.

Se quitaron la capa mientras se reían y los otros dos dieron un pequeño respingo.

—Habéis sido vosotros, ¿no? —Eso provocó que se rieran más.

—Sí, tranquilo. —Miró a Hermione—. Nos hemos escapado. Fred y George nos han dado un mapa del colegio. —Le cogió el mapa a Harry y se lo enseñó.

—Tendríamos que dárselo al profesor Dumbledore, es peligroso. Alguien como Sirius Black puede encontrarlo y utilizarlo. —La morena la miró con los ojos abiertos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora vengo —dijo Harry mientras se volvía a poner la capa y salía detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

De vuelta al castillo Harry les explicó lo que había oído mientras McGonagall hablaba con Madame Rosmerta, y entonces entendieron el enfado del chico. Sirius Black era su padrino y había traicionado a sus padres. Y ahora quería matar a Harry también.

Harry rodeaba a Jade con un brazo para sujetar mejor la capa. Ella también tenía un brazo alrededor de él como muestra de apoyo.

Veían como la gente los adelantaba sin saber que estaban ellos allí escondidos bajo la capa. Entonces Jade vio a una persona, que aunque no la conocía le caía mal. Era ella, la chica que estaba con Cedric en la tienda. Harry percibió el cambio de humor de su amiga y la miró extrañado pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se inclinó para acercarse más a Hermione y susurrarle.

—¿Quién es esa? La rubia de delante. —Hermione se sobresalto un poco pero enseguida miró a la chica que Jade le había dicho.

—Creo que es Erika. La conocí en la biblioteca y es muy agradable. Tiene un año más que nosotras. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —arrastró las palabras mientras apretaba los dientes y fruncía los labios.


	9. Al cuadrado

_**Capítulo 9: Al cuadrado**_

Las semanas pasaban y los exámenes cada vez estaban más cerca. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había acabado noviembre.

Estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor recordando la noche de Halloween del mes pasado cuando sólo se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas mientras cruzaban los pasillos, o cuando Fred y George se escondían en lugares ocultos del castillo, que sólo Harry y Jade conocían bien, para después salir y asustar a los alumnos más pequeños. Peeves también hizo un buen trabajo; por primera vez colaboró con los gemelos. Desde las esquinas de los pasillos tiraban globos de agua y más de un alumno se enfadó en vez de divertirse, entre ellos Jade y Hermione.

Entró por la puerta Hermione seguida de Jade y se quedaron de pie al ver que no había sitio libre. Los gemelos ocupaban los dos sillones, Ron y Harry estaban en el sofá junto a Ginny. Dean y Seamus se sentaban en el suelo a los pies de Fred y George.

—Hablando de la princesita de Roma y de su amiga el libro —George ya estaba metiendo cizaña—. Estábamos comentando que vuestras caras del día de Halloween fueron lo más gracioso que hemos visto. —Los gemelos soltaron varias carcajadas y los demás las reprimieron.

—Pues no os conviene volver a verla. La próxima vez que nos gastéis una broma así, aunque lo hiciera Peeves, cumplo mi promesa. —La morena se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué promesa? —Los chicos se miraron confusos y después dirigieron las cabezas hacia Jade con el ceño fruncido.

—La de dejaros sin descendencia. —Sabían que era capaz de hacerlo y por eso agacharon la cabeza—. Muy bien, así me gusta. —Las dos amigas se rieron mientras se acercaban a ellos.

—Pobrecitos. Jade, los tienes dominados —la castaña parecía más animada a pesar de ser muy tarde y de estar escuchando caer la lluvia.

Las chicas fueron a sentarse donde pudieron. Ron se movió un poco hacia Harry, haciendo que éste quedara pegado a Ginny. Hermione se sentó junto a Ron mientras miraba a la pelirroja sonriendo. Jade fue a sentarse sobre Fred. George fulminó con la mirada a su hermano para después reírse. Jade encogió las piernas y se acurrucó en el chico mientras éste le abrazaba.

—Creo que deberíamos apagar el fuego. Aquí hay alguien que se quema —George dijo divertido señalando con la cabeza a Fred y éste negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que te gustaría estar en mi lugar, Georgy —éste achicó los ojos y todos empezaron a reír.

Estuvieron una hora o dos hablando de todo: el quidditch, ocasión en que Hermione rodaba los ojos; de las clases, aunque no era el tema más emocionante; George sacó el tema de los novios y novias, donde Jade tuvo que volver a desmentir lo suyo con Malfoy. Cuando vieron que era muy tarde, se percataron de Ginny, que no había hablado aún.

—Es tan pequeña que nos podríamos haber sentado sobre ella y ni darnos cuenta de que se quejaba —la chica se puso colorada al recibir la mirada de todos, también de Harry.

Jade se puso en pié súbitamente y se desperezó. Le revolvió el pelo a los gemelos y en vez de irse hacia la puerta fue por detrás del sofá y abrazó a Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que daba al lado de Ginny para después mirarla desafiante y salir por el retrato dejando a Ginny muy enfadada.

Jade bajaba las escaleras sonriendo por la cara que había puesto Ginny. No se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde para ir andando por los pasillos, si la veían la castigarían. Pero no había problema pues Harry le había prestado el mapa del merodeador.

Las semanas previas a las vacaciones pasaron sorprendentemente rápidas, a pesar de los últimos exámenes. Los entrenamientos de quidditch, retomados unas semanas después del primer partido, eran relajados y no duraban mucho. Las clases no eran aburridas, no mandaban deberes, solo pasaban el rato. Pero siempre hay una excepción y esta vez era Pociones. El profesor Snape no les dejaba ni un segundo de descanso, incluso los fines de semana se tenían que quedar estudiando.

**Era el penúltimo sábado antes de las vacaciones** y esa mañana había poca gente en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos no madrugaban los fines de semana. Jade había subido antes para desayunar tranquilamente y después dar un paseo por los jardines. Se había topado con varias personas pero al no conocerlas no tuvo que detenerse para hablar, fue directa a la sombra de un árbol al lado del lago.

Poco a poco el castillo fue despertando y con él todos los alumnos. Vio salir por la puerta a un grupo de alumnos mayores que ella, entre ellos Cedric. Se miraron unos segundos, Jade fue la que desvió la mirada al ver salir a sus amigos por la puerta. Se acercaron a la morena y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

—Que madrugadora —la castaña la abrazó y ella respondió de igual manera.

—Extraño, porque anoche me quedé hasta tarde haciendo los deberes de pociones. Al parecer mi poción era revitalizante porque no tengo sueño. —Jade sonreía a todo momento.

—Sí, pareces más feliz.

—Pues mi poción fue un desastre. Ya podríais haberme ayudado. —Ron las miró con reproche.

—Ni te digo la mía. Se hizo amarilla y después desapareció. —Harry no parecía tan afectado como Ron.

Después de un rato disfrutando de los rayos que calentaban sus ropas, húmedas por la nieve, volvieron dentro y fueron a la biblioteca a ayudar a los chicos con sus pociones.

Terminaron una hora antes de comer y Jade se dirigió a su habitación para dejar las cosas mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo. Quedaron en verse en el Gran Comedor.

Jade bajó a las mazmorras y fue directa a su habitación. Cuando entró vio a sus compañeras de habitación que estaban tumbadas en las camas hablando animadamente. Callaron al verla.

—Hola, chicas. —Las tres se quedaron mirándola como si estuviera loca. _¿Qué le pasa a ésta? ¿Por qué saluda?_ Pensaban—. Perdón por si he interrumpido algo, sólo vengo a dejar unos libros. Ya me voy. —Jade guardó los libros en su baúl—. Adiós —se despidió con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Pansy, Millecent y Daphne se miraron unas a otras sorprendidas por el comportamiento de la morena, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?

Jade bajaba las escaleras, se sentía feliz, aunque tenía una sensación extraña, se había levantado rara, como si le faltara algo. Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

—Tú otra vez. —Draco la miró asqueado. Jade se puso colorada y miró hacia el suelo. Sabía que las palabras del rubio siempre estaban envenenadas y que no debía escucharlo, pero le afectaban—. Eres insoportable…

La chica observó cómo pasaba por su lado y salir por la puerta. Mientras seguía el camino de Draco se preguntó qué le podía haber hecho ahora. Llevaban un mes sin decirse nada, ignorándose por completo, y ahora la miraba con odio.

Entró al Gran Comedor y cuando estuvo tentada a ir a sentarse con sus amigos, recordó que debía sentarse en su mesa. Eran las normas. Siguió su camino hasta sentarse al lado de una chica llamada Steph.

Por el camino había localizado a Cedric, el chico de ojos grises que la hacía suspirar. Comenzó a comer en silencio y de vez en cuando echaba miradas tímidas hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. En una de esas veces el chico se giró para mirar justo los ojos de la morena. Fue un momento que la chica cortó por no poder mantenerle la mirada. En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió para dejar paso a una chica empapada; estaba totalmente mojada. Pansy se dirigió hacia su mesa mirando con rabia a Jade. Ésta la miraba con preocupación, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Muchos se giraron hacia ellas.

—¡Estarás contenta! Verme humillada… ¿era lo que querías no? —Pansy estaba frente a ella y sólo las separaba la mesa. Jade no sabía qué decir—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Yo… no sé que… —sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella y se sintió realmente mal por Pansy.

—Te odio Prince.

Jade no soportó la situación y sin darse cuenta una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo del comedor.

Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron. Los tres estaban muy extrañados por la reacción de la morena, ella nunca hubiera llorado, y menos delante de todo el mundo. La castaña se levantó y siguió los pasos de Jade; tenía que ir con ella.

Tras recorrer el castillo, Hermione encontró a la chica en la última planta, cerca de una ventana. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas y la cara metida entre éstas. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pasó una mano por su cabeza cariñosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró dulcemente. La morena levantó la cabeza y Hermione pudo ver que había llorado, pues tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—No sé qué pasa Hermione, no entiendo nada. Primero Draco y ahora Pansy. Yo no he hecho nada… —sollozó de nuevo. Su amiga la estrechó contra sí.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban todos allí esperando que llegara la hora de ir a Hogsmeade. Harry ya había cogido la capa pero como le faltaba el mapa, que lo tenía Jade, se acercó a la chica.

—¿Tienes el mapa? —Snape ya le había autorizado la salida a Jade, pero Harry todavía debía salir escondido.

—Sí, toma —dijo sacándolo de un bolsillo. El chico le sonrió pero no se fue.

—¿Vas a venir, no? —Jade hizo una mueca con la boca y luego negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—No me apetece —no quería hablar de sus problemas ahora.

Continuó en la torre de Gryffindor cuando todos salieron hacia la entrada del castillo. Se giró al escuchar unas pisadas por las escaleras y vio a Ginny que se había parado en el último escalón. Iba a darse la vuelta para no tener que hablar con Jade, pero ésta la detuvo.

—¡Espera! —Ginny se paró con un pie en el escalón—. Espera Ginny. Lo siento. No sé por qué me comporto así. A mi no me gusta Harry, sólo quería hacerte enfadar. Y tampoco sé por qué. Quiero ser tu amiga. —La pelirroja se sorprendió por sus palabras y finalmente se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —No se podía fiar del todo, pero bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a Jade—. No es una broma, ¿verdad? —La morena movió la cabeza negándolo mientras iba asomando una sonrisa tímida.

—Vamos a sentarnos y hablamos. —Jade fue hasta el sillón y Ginny se sentó junto a ella—. Empecemos de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Está bien. Soy Ginny Weasley, encantada —dijo extendiendo la mano. Jade se rió, pero hizo lo mismo.

—Hola, yo soy Jade Prince, mucho gusto. —Se estrecharon la mano y sonrieron.

Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, incluso se rieron juntas, algo muy extraño tratándose de esas dos.

Jade salió de la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a la suya. Mientras caminaba se encontró con alguien que parecía que la estuviera esperando.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó la chica mientras miraba a su padre.

—¿Cómo que si ha pasado algo? Jade, una chica ha aparecido en el Gran Comedor empapada de arriba a abajo acusándote…

—Pero yo no he sido. Tienes que creerme, yo…

—Hay testigos —dijo Snape cortando a Jade—. No me hace ninguna gracia que estés peleando como una niña malcriada, pero lo que realmente me enfurece es que me mientas. —La chica intentó defenderse pero él no la dejó—. No saldrás del castillo en lo que queda de curso… y me refiero a que sólo pisarás los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando tengas Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica.

Snape se fue dejando a Jade petrificada en medio del pasillo. Era totalmente injusto, para una vez que ella no había hecho nada… la castigaban. Y menudo castigo.

Definitivamente había sido uno de los peores días de su vida.

Era hora de cenar y se fue directa al comedor al ver que se retrasaba. Abrió las puertas y todos estaban sentados, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y…

—¿Cómo es posible? No puede ser… Estoy soñando.

**Era el penúltimo sábado antes de las vacaciones** y esa mañana se había levantado mucho más tarde de lo normal. Se incorporó en la cama y se desperezó, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola en la habitación, lo que hizo que se alegrara por no tener que soportar a sus estúpidas compañeras. Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente para bajar a comer algo.

Pasaba por la sala común sin mirar a su alrededor, pero no pudo evitar girarse para ver esos ojos grises que la miraban. Draco llevaba la escoba a un lado y parecía dispuesto a salir. Jade se acercó a él, no sabía bien por qué quería hablar con él si se habían estado evitando desde lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor. En ese momento se acordó del por qué de aquello y puso la cara más desafiante que pudo.

—Malfoy. —El rubio le prestó atención con cierta sorpresa— Devuélveme mi colgante. —Ella extendió la mano con un movimiento seco—. ¡Ya!

—¿A qué vienen esas prisas? Hace semanas que lo tengo ¿y ahora te entra la urgencia? —le dijo con indiferencia.

—Bien, tú te lo has buscado. —Jade sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca pronunció: _levicorpus. _Esto hizo que Draco quedase colgado bocabajo.

—¡Bájame! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Draco no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera utilizar un hechizo contra él.

—Dime dónde está el colgante y te bajo —lo dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en la boca.

—¡Maldito colgante! Toma. —El rubio lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo extendió.

—¿Siempre lo has llevado encima? —Jade sonrió más y se acercó a la cara del chico—. ¿Lo llevas para acordarte de mí? —Esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios del rubio. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, se separó y antes de salir por la puerta lanzó el contrahechizo.

Jade seguía hambrienta y decidió ir a las cocinas para pedirles comida a los elfos domésticos. Después de saciar su apetito tras una grata acogida por parte de los elfos, se dirigió al lago. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos en toda la mañana pero no le importó; ella sola podía divertirse.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lago pudo ver un grupo de alumnos de sexto y entre ellos a Diggory. El chico bueno que no le había dirigido la palabra en todas esas semanas. Como si a ella le importase; sólo era un chico más.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, pudo ver cómo la gente se retiraba para ir a comer, pues ya era mediodía. Ella no pensaba ir porque acababa de comer y no tenía hambre. En ese momento pudo ver un grupo de chicas que pasaban por su lado. Al ver a Pansy sintió el odio crecer en ella y no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia la morena. La chica se giró para ver a Jade y sacó la varita instintivamente. Ésta también la apuntó con la suya. Jade sabía que era mejor en duelos que ella pero sin darle oportunidad le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que saliera por los aires haciendo que cayera en el lago. Jade empezó a reír mientras veía a Pansy chapotear en el agua. Ni siquiera se quedó para mirar cómo salía; tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Se había recostado al lado de un árbol para relajarse cuando vio salir a sus amigos del castillo; parecía que se iban a Hogsmeade. Jade se acercó a ellos para apuntarse ya que Snape le había dado permiso para ir.

—Hola chicos. —Hermione y Ron se giraron extrañados—. ¿Qué, vamos a Hogsmeade?

—¿Pero no decías que no te apetecía? —esto lo preguntó Harry que estaba bajo la capa y asomaba la cabeza temiendo ser visto.

—¿Qué? Por una vez que puedo ir sin esconderme no voy a quedarme aquí.

Los cuatro llegaron a Hogsmeade y fueron a Cabeza de Puerco a tomarse algo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y se relajaron.

—Ese viejo se parece al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Jade señalando al posadero.

—Jade, baja la voz. —Hermione miraba a su alrededor para cerciorarse.

—¿Qué? Es verdad, míralo bien. —No pudo evitar reírse por la cara de desconcierto de la chica.

—Vale, da igual, cambiemos de tema. —Hermione le dio un trago a su bebida—. Pobre Ginny, no se ha podido venir…

—Menos mal que no se puede venir… Esa niña me odia. —Jade miró a sus amigos que la miraban sorprendidos. Es verdad que sabían que entre ellas había ciertas tensiones pero de ahí a decirlo abiertamente… y delante de su hermano—. No me miréis a sí. Ya sé que es tu hermana pero…

—Jade, ¿estás bien? Hoy estás muy rara. —Hermione la miró casi con preocupación—. No pareces tú.

—Pues si no soy yo, ¿quién soy? —Sonrió y se levantó para irse.

Sus amigos, tras mirarse unos a otros, se levantaron con ella y se fueron para el castillo. Estaba oscureciendo y faltaba poco para la cena. Cuando llegaron, Jade se sentó con sus amigos y empezaron a comer.

Definitivamente había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Ginny se sentó con ellos junto a su hermano, quedando frente a Jade.

—Hola chicos. —La pelirroja sonrió—. ¿Qué tal en Hogsmeade? ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —Los chicos asintieron—. Jade y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien también —dijo mientras la miraba y sonreía.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Ginny? Jade ha venido a Hogsmeade con nosotros.

—Y no me divertiría contigo precisamente… —dijo Jade en tono de burla.

—Pero si… —Ginny no terminó la frase al ver que miraban las puertas del comedor.

Se habían abierto y muchos, sobretodo de Gryffindor, se habían girado, desconcertados. Jade miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia las puertas.

—¿Cómo es posible? No puede ser… Estoy soñando.

En el Gran Comedor no quedaba ni un solo mago o bruja que no mirara desconcertado la puerta. Seguro estaban hechizados porque frente a ellos había dos Jades. ¿Cómo era posible? Tenían una Jade al cuadrado.

Las dos Jade se acercaron hasta quedar una frente a la otra. Snape se había levantado al igual que varios profesores, y miraban boquiabiertos la escena.

—Tú eres yo —dijeron las Jade a la vez—. No es posible… —Se miraban inspeccionando a la otra.

Snape se acercó a ellas y éstas se giraron para mirarlo con cara de preocupación.

—Jade, ¿qué hiciste con la poción que os puse de deberes? —El profesor imaginaba qué es lo que podía haber pasado.

—Quise experimentar y… luego me la tomé. No pensé que fuera peligroso —una de las Jade había contestado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tomártela?, yo no lo hubiera hecho —protestó la otra.

—Pero si somos la misma.

—Basta chicas —Snape las calló para que lo escucharan—. Lo que os ha pasado es que la poción ha provocado que te dividieras en dos, y por lo que veo, en tu parte buena y en la mala. Sólo tengo que hacer otra poción y volverás a tu estado normal.

—Así que… tú eres la buena —dijo la chica mala sonriendo.

—Y tú no habrás hecho nada de lo que luego me arrepienta, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que hoy he tenido un buen día.

—Pues yo he pasado un día horrible y creo que es por tu culpa —dijo la chica buena.

—Dirás por nuestra culpa. Te recuerdo que formamos la misma persona.

El profesor Snape las observaba discutir esas tonterías y decidió empezar la poción cuanto antes.

—Será mejor que os vayáis a vuestra habitación mientras yo preparo la poción.

Las dos se fueron junto con su padre a las mazmorras. Snape fue directamente a su sala de pociones y ellas a su habitación, para, a ser posible, no causar más problemas.

Se miraron otra vez y la Jade mala sacó de su bolsillo el colgante de jade.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —preguntó la chica buena mientras cogía el colgante.

—¿Pues cómo va a ser? Se lo exigí a Draco. Por cierto me encanta ese chico. —A la mala se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—¿Pero qué dices? Es un niñato. Además a mi me gusta Cedric. —Ahora era la Jade buena la que sonreía.

—¿El niño bueno ese? Ni siquiera se acerca a ti.

—Dirás a Jade.

—Creo que esta conversación está siendo un poco extraña.

Snape acabó la poción lo más rápido que pudo y se la dio a beber a sus hijas. Tras tomarse la poción desaparecieron las dos chicas formando una sola. Jade recordó entonces los dos días vividos. Supo qué había estado haciendo un mismo día en dos sitios a la vez. Recordó a Draco, a Pansy, a Cedric y… la nueva amistad que había formado con Ginny.


	10. Transformación

¡Hola! Queríamos daros las gracias por leer y por los comentarios ^^. Esperamos que os siga gustando. Recordad que todo tiene una explicación y nada está puesto al azar :)

¡A leer!

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Transformación**_

Deambulaba por los pasillos, sola, no se chocaba con nadie, el castillo estaba desierto. La navidad había llegado y con ella se habían ido casi todos los alumnos a ver a sus familias. Se había enterado de que Cedric se había ido unas semanas de vacaciones con su padre y sus tíos a la otra punta del país y que Draco estaba con sus padres en la mansión Malfoy. Ron y Hermione podían haberse ido también con sus familias, pero decidieron estar junto a Harry para no dejarlo solo al acecho de Sirius Black. Jade se tenía que quedar de todas formas, pero los chicos querían estar más seguros de la protección de su amigo. Habían quedado en verse todos en la cabaña del guardabosque, así que hacia allí se dirigía Jade.

Atravesó el castillo a todo correr y después los terrenos hasta llegar al huerto de Hagrid. Entró en la verja y se disponía a dar un paso para no tardar más, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el hipogrifo la miraba directamente. No movió ni un músculo. Casi ni respiraba. Tragó fuertemente y decidió hacer una reverencia.

Se miraban a los ojos, solo a los ojos. Jade no se atrevía a hacer ningún otro movimiento por si a caso pasaba como la otra vez. Pero no podía quedarse así para siempre así que avanzó un paso... pero no debió hacerlo. El animal se había puesto de pie y tenía las alas desplegadas. Jade se agachó pero no quitó la mirada del animal. Sintió que algo le estrujaba el estómago que le hacía sentir ganas de atacar al enemigo. Sabía que era un suicidio así que continuó en la misma posición. Algo quería salir y enfrentarse, pero seguía pensando que era una locura. Menos mal que escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio salir a Hagrid y a sus amigos. Hagrid consiguió apartar al hipogrifo y así Harry cogió a Jade y la entró en la cabaña.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento Jade, debería de haberme acordado de esa repulsión que siente Buckbeak hacia ti. —Repulsión sonaba demasiado fuerte, pero era cierto.

—Tranquilo, no me ha pasado nada. —Jade intentaba no demostrar su enfado, pero le costaba. No entendía por qué todo el mundo podía acercarse al animal y ella no. Era muy molesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Su amiga le cogía la mano para alentarla a que lo contara.

—Pues que... ¿por qué a mí no se me acerca? Todos lo han intentado durante el trimestre y todos se han subido sobre su lomo, bueno, menos Neville que tenía miedo. Pero el caso es que a nadie odia tanto como a mí y yo no he hecho nada malo. No a él —se corrigió cuando los chicos la miraron.

—En eso te equivocas. ¿No os habéis preguntado por qué Malfoy no lo ha intentado? Y no es por el brazo vendado. Me dijo el profesor Dumbledore que no dijera nada, por si acaso, pero su brazo está así porque se enfrentó a Buckbeak. Era de noche y yo ya iba a apagar las luces cuando escuché que alguien insultaba a no sé quién. Así que me asomé y entonces le vi. Malfoy estaba diciendo tonterías como ¡Siempre una reverencia, o un saludo… pero no siempre puedes recibir eso, muchas veces te pueden insultar, o algo peor! , no sé si fue exactamente así, pero estaba muy enfadado y lo quería pagar con mi hipogrifo. El caso es que salí corriendo y pensé que no llegaba a tiempo cuando vi que ya había recibido un zarpazo en el brazo. Enseguida lo llevé a la enfermería.

Los chicos ahora entendieron lo que pasaba. Pero Jade se dio cuenta de algo más. Sabía que el mismo día en el que le besó por segunda vez él se había hecho daño, porque al día siguiente llegó a clase con el brazo vendado. Tal vez era por su culpa.

Era el primer sábado de después de las vacaciones y seguía haciendo un frío mortal. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban empapados y la nieve cubría el alféizar de estas. Descorrió las cortinas escarlatas y se puso de pie para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que… no había nadie.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. Se escuchaban gritos que provenían de la sala común e inmediatamente supo de quienes eran. Ron y Hermione discutían, para variar, en medio de un grupo reducido de alumnos somnolientos. Harry se acercó a ellos y sin ponerse en medio intentó callarlos.

—Harry, dile a Hermione que tengo razón.

—Dile a Ronald que mi gata no es capaz de comerse esa rata sucia y asquerosa.

—Ya lo ha intentado otras veces ¿Por qué no ha podido conseguirlo esta vez?

—Basta.

Sus amigos lo ignoraron por completo. Se rascó la cabeza y respiró hondo, después volvió a su cuarto para recoger su capa y el mapa, lavarse la cara y bajar de nuevo.

—O encuentras a Scabbers o me encargaré yo mismo de que esa alimaña tuya…

Salió por la puerta delante de sus amigos que no dejaron de pelearse hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor. La sala ya estaba llena así que los pequeños, pero no en susurros, comentarios de Ron y Hermione quedaban ahogados por el bullicio de conversaciones ajenas. Caminó hasta donde estaban los gemelos y Jade, y se sentó enfrente de ésta. Después llegaron un poco más retrasados los otros dos y se sentaron uno frente al otro, pero sin mirarse.

—¿Qué les ha pasado?

—Lo de siempre, la rata de Ron no aparece y piensa que la culpa es de la gata de Hermione.

—Sé que es su culpa. Harry, podrías apoyarme, eres mi mejor amigo. —El pelirrojo lo miraba con reproche.

—Y también el mío. —Hermione había girado la cabeza para fulminar a Ron.

—Pues si tú no me vas a apoyar… —Ron fue girando la cabeza hasta mirar a un lado de Hermione—. Jade, ¿a que tú estás conmigo? —La morena miró a Harry y este levantó los hombros. La chica lo miró dubitativa—. ¡Genial! Ni mis amigos me creen.

Comieron dejando de lado el asunto y después salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines, para hacer tiempo hasta la comida que no faltaba mucho, pues se habían levantado más tarde de lo normal. Llegaron junto al árbol a la orilla del lago y se sentaron en el suelo húmedo.

—¿Os acordáis de cuando la poción hizo que salieran dobles de mí? —Los chicos la miraron al romper el silencio incómodo por la pelea—. Pues mi padre ya me ha puesto el castigo por lo que "en parte hice". —Harry sonrió ante aquellas comillas que simuló con los dedos. Ron y Hermione no estaban de humor todavía—. Ahora mismo si me viera aquí, me mandaría a fregar junto a los elfos. No puedo salir a los terrenos a menos que sea a la clase de Hagrid.

—Entonces tampoco podrás ir a Hogsmeade, al menos siendo visible.

Jade entendió lo último que dijo y asintió con una sonrisa malvada. Mientras que su padre no se enterara de que iba, no habría problema.

Los alumnos ya se acumulaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor para sentarse a comer. Los cuatro se levantaron lentamente para llegar cuando no hubiera nadie en la puerta. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a los gemelos y Neville. Tenían un periódico abierto delante de ellos y los tres se inclinaban sobre una misma página. Ron, que era el más alto, se asomó por encima de las cabezas antes de sentarse y cuando vio la noticia se asustó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione se desesperó cuando ninguno le contestaba. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrancó el periódico de las manos a George. Su expresión fue distinta a la de Ron, ella solo levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jade cuando no entendió el intercambio de palabras no pronunciadas. Harry sí lo entendió.

—Han vuelto a ver a Sirius Black por aquí, en Hogsmeade. —La castaña seguía mirando a Harry, este había agachado la cabeza, estaba pensando. _Entonces seguía por aquí, sin ser capturado._

Las semanas pasaban y el miedo volvía a instaurarse en los habitantes del castillo: aún no habían capturado a Sirius Black. Los alumnos recibían cartas de sus parientes aconsejando prudencia aunque no era necesario, ellos mismos llevaban cuidado. El ambiente dentro del castillo era muy distinto. Los exámenes se acercaban cada vez más y se acumulaban los deberes. Esta vez el profesor Snape no mandó hacer ninguna poción de deberes por si a caso a alguien se le ocurría experimentar otras cosas.

Harry y Ron hacían los deberes en compañía de Hermione para que ésta les ayudara, y aún así acabaron muy tarde.

Ya en la habitación, Ron se acostó sin hacer nada antes, pero Harry se demoró. Se metió en la cama y antes de tumbarse abrió el mapa del merodeador, siempre lo hacía. Nunca encontraba nada que le llamase la atención, siempre veía el nombre de Filch, al director, a algún que otro alumno husmeando por los pasillos, a los profesores patrullando.

Esta vez dejó vagar su mirada por más rincones de Hogwarts, por las clases, la torre de Gryffindor, la de Ravenclaw, el pasillo al lado de las cocinas que lleva a la sala común de Hufflepuff, las mazmorras con los Slytherin. Veía muchos nombres que conocía por compartir clase con ellos, otros que recordaba a duras penas, otros que no sabía quienes eran, pero lo que le llamó la atención es encontrar un nombre, o eso podía parecer, que le resultaba muy extraño.

Ese nombre cruzaba la sala común de Slytherin en dirección a los dormitorios. Entonces vio como se detenía en medio de la sala cuando Harry escuchó un aullido fuera del colegio, pero cerca. Fue un momento pero sirvió para que al ver de nuevo el mapa ya no encontrara el nombre: Deyanira. De pronto su mirada se posó en otro nombre, pero era imposible que pudiera verlo. Peter Pettigrew caminaba por los pasillos de un lado a otro sin parar. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y ya estaba fuera de la cama, con el mapa y la varita salió en busca del supuesto muerto.

Al día siguiente Harry se dirigía junto con Ron a hacer el examen de Adivinación. Le contaba a Ron que anoche había visto a Peter Pettigrew en el mapa y que después de ir a buscarlo no lo había encontrado. El mapa no mostraba la realidad y para colmo se encontró con el profesor Snape que casi descubre el mapa, haciendo que Lupin se lo confiscara. Neville iba diciendo que los exámenes eran individuales, que tenían que mirar la bola y decir que veían. Ron entró antes que Harry y salió con cara de indiferencia.

—Me inventé algunas cosas. Creo que Hermione tiene razón, es una impostora. —Y con ese ánimo se despidió de su amigo para reunirse en el Gran Comedor con las chicas.

Harry fue el siguiente y entró un poco nervioso, la profesora siempre lo ponía nervioso. Se sentó frente a ella e intentó ver algo allí donde solo había una bruma. Tras varios minutos de intentar convencer a Trelawney de que lo que veía era cierto, se dio por vencido y se levantó de la silla para reunirse con sus amigos.

—Sucederá esta noche.

Harry se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz rasposa de la profesora. Se giró para mirarla pero esta tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Cómo dice? —Harry se asustaba más a cada momento. Pero la profesora parecía no escucharlo. Entonces volvió a abrir la boca.

—_El Señor Tenebroso está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy… antes de la medianoche… el vasallo… irá… a reunirse… con su amo…_

La profesora se calló y mantuvo la cabeza doblada sobre su pecho, inmóvil. Harry la miraba sorprendido pero no podía decir nada.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Jade comiendo y charlando sobre los exámenes hechos y por hacer. Ron les contó lo que Harry había visto en el mapa aquella noche.

—No me hables de esta noche… casi mato a alguien —se serenó después de alterarse al recordar su discusión con Pansy. Hermione la miraba entre divertida y expectante por lo que iba a decir—. De nuevo Parkinson. Es insoportable.

Mientras Jade le relataba su bronca con Pansy y muchas otras cosas, llegó un niño de primero junto a Ron y le entregó un papel. Las chicas dejaron de hablar y esperaron a que Ron les pasara la nota y así entender la expresión del chico. Ron abría cada vez más los ojos conforme iba acabando de leer. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca antes de pasársela a Jade. Antes de poder hacer algún comentario Harry había aparecido detrás de Ron, pero no se sentó.

—Os tengo que decir algo… —pero Jade lo detuvo mientras le entregaba la nota.

Harry la cogió, la abrió y la leyó. Pudo ver que la tinta estaba corrida en algunas partes, por lo que supuso que Hagrid había derramado lágrimas mientras escribía. La nota decía:

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jade:

Necesito que vengáis. Ha pasado algo. Esta mañana se ha celebrado el juicio contra Buckbeak. Parece que Lucius Malfoy le echa la culpa de lo sucedido a Draco y mis argumentos en su defensa no sirvieron ante los Malfoy. Lo han condenado a mue**rte...**

Hagrid

Harry miró a sus amigos y tenía la misma expresión que ellos.

—Tenemos que ir a verlo. —Hermione rompió el silencio que se había creado entre ellos—. No puede ser que hayan decidido matar a Buckbeak.

—Hagrid debe de estar muy mal. —Jade pensó en el profesor que estaba muy orgulloso de su hipogrifo. Entonces recordó que estaba castigada y la caseta no estaría vacía, así que habría testigos. Suspiró profundamente—. Mierda, no puedo ir. Seguramente el director vaya y no puede verme por allí. Joder, joder… Id vosotros y apoyad a Hagrid de mi parte. Ya me contaréis.

Los chicos asintieron y después de despedirse de la chica corrieron para salir del Gran Comedor. Atravesaron la entrada y los jardines, pero antes de poder visualizar la cabaña de Hagrid, se encontraron de frente con el menos indicado. Draco, Crabbe y Theo estaban de espaldas a ellos y miraban ladera abajo. Entonces Hermione aceleró el paso mientras que el ruido de sus pasos avisaba a los chicos. Hermione no se detuvo aunque estuviera a solo dos palmos de Draco, y sacó la varita apuntándolo.

—¡Tú! Maldito niñato estúpido. ¿Cómo te atreves? —Hermione no separaba los dientes. Harry y Ron la acompañaron y sacaron también sus varitas al ver que los otros dos pretendían hacerlo.

Draco estaba aparentemente atemorizado y al mirar a sus dos amigos Hermione bajó la varita. Pero entonces Malfoy soltó una carcajada y eso fue suficiente para que la chica se girara enfadada y le golpeara en toda la cara. Los Slytherin salieron corriendo, huyendo hacia el castillo.

—Que bien sienta esto. Ahora sé como se sintió Jade al golpear a Pansy. —Los chicos la miraron divertidos, pero no se demoraron mucho más.

Descendieron por el camino que llevaba a la cabaña de Hagrid y el hipogrifo se podía ver tumbado en el patio. Tocaron a la puerta en cuanto llegaron y esperaron a que Hagrid les contestara. El hombretón abrió la puerta y vieron sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Pasaron y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Ninguno se sentó y el silencio solo era interrumpido por un chirrido agudo y un poco molesto. Hagrid se dirigió hacia un cubo que reposaba encima de la mesa del café y sacó algo que se movía.

—Toma Ron, tu rata. La encontré merodeando por los jardines.

Ron se acercó corriendo a recoger a Scabbers que se retorcía en la mano de Hagrid.

—Creo que alguien necesita una disculpa. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Es cierto, en cuanto vea a Crookshanks me disculparé.

—Me refería a mí. —Hermione comenzó a enfadarse pero antes de que recibiera una respuesta Harry se quejaba por un golpe en la cabeza. Seguidamente algo golpeó un jarrón y lo rompió. Harry miró por la ventana y se apartó de ella.

—Ya vienen. —El ministro y Dumbledore bajaban por el camino conversando. Detrás de ellos iba un hombre que sostenía una guadaña.

—Debéis iros, no pueden veros aquí. Es mejor que no lo presenciéis. —Hagrid volvió a decaerse, pero guió a los chicos hacia la puerta trasera.

Deambulaba por los pasillos, no quería llegar a ningún lugar en especial. Pensaba en el pobre Hagrid y su monstruo, que no había querido acercarse a ella nunca. _Maldito animal. _Pero Hagrid estaría sufriendo por él.

Pudo ver una melena pelirroja acercarse a ella. Ginny también estaba sola ese día y al ver a Jade se acordó de su última charla, ahora aclararían su amistad.

—Hola, Jade.

—Hola. —La morena no sabía como reaccionar.

—Quería hablarte sobre ese día…

—Ya, bueno. No hay mucho de que hablar. Te dije la verdad sobre Harry. —La pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco—. Así que olvidemos los malos rollos e intentemos llevarnos bien. —Ginny sonrió y la morena hizo un intento de sonreír. Su lado rebelde aún renegaba de ella.

Se despidieron con un seco adiós y cada una caminó en un sentido diferente. Jade siguió caminando pero esta vez se podían escuchar algunas voces. La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta y había varias personas dentro. Sonrió al ver quienes eran y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando.

—¡Estate quieto! Así no hay quien trabaje. —La señora Pomfrey negaba con la cabeza.

—Si le duele ¿qué quiere que haga? Tranquilo Draquito, estoy aquí. —Jade se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada. Parecía que le doliera más a Pansy que a Draco. Él le echaba miradas de repulsión pero ella no se daba cuenta.

—Tampoco es para tanto, no es que te hubiera pegado un tío fuerte. Draco, fue solo Granger. —Theo metía cizaña mientras sonreía y recibió una mirada fulminante del rubio.

—¡Señor Malfoy! Si quiere que le cure, sus amigos tendrán que salir de aquí. —Pomfrey bajó las manos esperando que los Slytherin salieran de la sala.

Pansy se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Theo solo se rió de Draco y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió a Pansy. Ésta pasó al lado de Jade mirándola con asco y después giró la cara. Theo dejó de sonreír, la miró de arriba a bajo y continuó andando. Draco se había girado para mirar como sus amigos se marchaban y se encontró con la mirada de la morena. Ella sonreía, como siempre, burlándose de él. Sus miradas desprendían verdadero odio, pero era como un juego, haber quien ganaba a odiarse más. La señora Pomfrey le giró la cara a Draco para seguir curándolo y Jade, después de soltar una risita para enfadar más al rubio, siguió su camino. Ya le preguntaría a Hermione que tal fue esa sensación de golpear a Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione habían seguido el rastro de Ron y allí estaban ahora, subiendo las escaleras de la casa de los gritos. La chica se aferraba al brazo de Harry mientras él los guiaba. En el suelo había un rastro de color negro y otro de sangre, a esto Hermione se puso más nerviosa. Entonces escucharon un gemido de dolor y sintieron como una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo al reconocer la voz de Ron. Subieron apresuradamente los escalones hasta llegar a una habitación entreabierta donde vieron a su amigo.

—¡Ron! —Hermione se había lanzado hacia el chico pero este no se relajó al verlos, solo abrió más los ojos señalando hacia un rincón de la habitación.

—¡Es una trampa! ¡Es él, es un animago!

Entonces pudieron distinguir un cuerpo en la oscuridad y enseguida supieron quien era.

Harry corrió para ponerse delante de sus amigos y plantarle cara a ese asesino. Sirius Black los miraba sonriente. Pero Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con Harry en defenderlos a los dos y se puso delante de éste.

—Para matarle a él deberás matarnos a nosotros también. —La chica temblaba levemente, pero había tomado esa decisión y Harry no podía hacer nada, Hermione lo sujetaba fuertemente detrás de ella.

—Hoy solo va a morir uno —dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

—¡Y serás tú! —Harry había logrado librarse de la castaña y se había lanzado sobre Sirius.

Cayeron al suelo y rodaron por allí, hasta que Harry cogió el control y sacó su varita para apuntarlo.

—_¡Expeliarmo!_ —El profesor Lupin había entrado a la habitación y lanzó el hechizo a la varita de Harry.

Todos se quedaron parados y Harry se levantó de encima de Sirius para dejar que Lupin se enfrentara a él. Remus apuntó con la varita la cara de Sirius pero después, para sorpresa de los tres chicos, el profesor le entregó una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y se abrazaron. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a gritarle cosas.

—Escucha Hermione, hay una explicación…

—Estoy aquí para…

—Para matarme. Tú traicionaste a mis padres y ahora quieres acabar lo que empezaste.

—No Harry, él no fue, fue Peter Petigrew. —Lupin avanzó para ponerse delante de Sirius.

—Peter está muerto.

—Eso pensé yo Harry, antes de escucharte decir que lo viste en el mapa.

—Entonces el mapa mintió.

—¡El mapa nunca miente! Él está en este cuarto, justo ahí —dijo Sirius señalando hacia Ron.

—¡Yo! ¡Está loco!

—¡No, tú no! ¡Tú rata! —Scabbers chillaba y se retorcía en las manos del pelirrojo.

—Lleva viviendo en mi familia durante…

—¡¿Doce años? Larga vida para una vulgar rata. ¿A que le falta un dedo?

—Petigrew lo único que dejó fue… —Harry fue interrumpido por Sirius.

—¡Un dedo! ¡El muy cobarde se lo cortó para que pensaran que estaba muerto!

Sirius cada vez se ponía más histérico y salían algunas chispas de su varita que Lupin había recogido del suelo. Ya no podría esperar más tiempo.

—_¡Expeliarmo! _—Snape había entrado por la puerta.

Se había decidido por subir a la torre de Astronomía para contemplar los terrenos que no podía pisar. El día se oscurecía y el sol decía adiós con sus últimos rayos. Corría una suave brisa de primavera que le erizaba el bello y hacía ondular su pelo. _¿Qué estarán haciendo? _Sentía una curiosidad enorme y sus amigos no volvían. Miró hacia el bosque pero como siempre no se movía. Cambió el lugar de observación y bajó la vista hasta el patio de la entrada. Alguien caminaba con prisa cruzándolo y se veía como la capa ondulaba. Era su padre y se dirigía hacia el sauce boxeador. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo.

Estaba extenuada pero no se detuvo al ver un agujero en el tronco del sauce, por donde había pasado su padre. Entró y se encontró con un túnel de tierra que ascendía un poco a cada paso. Escuchó la voz de Snape y frunció el ceño, parecía muy enfadado. Llegó a una trampilla entreabierta y la abrió del todo para poder entrar a la habitación donde daba. Pisó un suelo de madera y enseguida se percató del rastro que las manchaba. Se estremeció al saber que era. Subió unas escaleras mirando a su alrededor, entonces escuchó un estallido seguido de un derrumbamiento. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos y se detuvo en seco en la puerta. Ante ella se encontraba Harry con la varita en alto, acababa de lanzarle un hechizo a su padre. El chico giró la cabeza para mirarla y de inmediato bajó la varita.

—Jade…

—Harry ¿Qué has hecho? —Lo miraba con cara desencajada.

—¡Has agredido a un profesor! —Hermione se veía asustada.

—¡Que más da! Se lo tenía bien merecido. —Jade se fijó ahora en él. Sirius Black apuntaba a Ron—. Remus, debemos acabar con él, ¡ya!

—¡Alto! —Jade había entrado a la habitación y apuntaba con su varita a Sirius.

—Jade, espera. Sirius, debemos explicarles por qué. —Black suspiró harto ya de tanta espera.

—¡Está bien! Peter mató a doce personas y me inculparon a mí. El muy cobarde se cortó un dedo para que pensaran que había muerto y también me culparon de su supuesta muerte. Ahora Remus, he estado esperando doce años encerrado y no pienso esperar ni un minuto más. —Levantó de nuevo la varita—. Ron, dame a la rata.

—Dásela Ron —dijo Hermione cuando vio que el chico dudaba. Jade miraba confusa como Sirius cogía a Scabbers y la sostenía en el aire.

—Ahora Peter, déjate convertir. —Sirius dudaba que lo hiciera.

Mientras Lupin y él apuntaban a la rata, la dejó en el suelo y a la vez le lanzaron un hechizo, pero Peter lo esquivó. Tras varios intentos por fin consiguieron transformarlo antes de que se escapara. Y en efecto, era una persona. Peter era muy bajito, calvo y desaliñado. Jade no se lo podía creer, Sirius había dicho la verdad y era inocente. Decidieron llevarlo a la torre para que recibiera el beso del dementor.

Harry y Sirius llevaban a Ron que cojeaba, iban charlando y riendo. Jade los observaba desde detrás sin comprender que ya se llevaran bien, no le parecía muy simpático. Ella arrastraba a su padre ayudada de Hermione. El profesor llevaba maniatado a Petigrew, y no decía nada, miraba al suelo. Harry y Sirius sacaron a Ron y lo depositaron en el suelo. Lupin sacó a Snape y lo dejó tumbado al lado del sauce cuando Sirius se hubo asegurado a Peter. Jade fue junto a Hermione que intentaba detener la sangre de la herida de Ron. Harry se alejó un poco con Sirius, hablaban.

—Es mejor que llevéis a Ron y a Quejicus a la enfermería —dijo Sirius cuando se plantó frente de ellos.

Jade lo miró con los labios fruncidos, conteniendo las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas. Pero Lupin empezó a retorcerse sobre sí mismo tras haber levantado la vista

—¡Remus! ¿No te has tomado la poción? —Sirius lo agarró por los hombros e intentó calmarlo, pero era inútil—. ¡Recuerda quien eres! ¡Somos tus amigos! —pero sabía que no serviría de nada, ya no podía evitarse: la luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Las extremidades del profesor se alargaban y se volvían más blancas, el pelo de la cabeza se le cayó, su cuerpo se hacía más grande y fuerte. Los chicos se asustaron mucho y temieron por Sirius. Pero éste enseguida se hizo más menudo y se convirtió en un perro negro y le mordía las piernas al hombre lobo. Ahora Lupin respondió y con sus largas y fuertes uñas arañó al animal y lo lanzó contra una roca.

Su atención se desvió hacia los cuatro chicos que soltaron un pequeño grito cuando vieron que la bestia se acercaba. Peter aprovechó para utilizar una varita y volver a ser rata, y así huir. Harry quiso detenerlo pero Hermione lo detuvo, estaban en peligro. En ese momento Snape volvió en sí y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba corrió a ponerse entre el hombre lobo y los chicos. La bestia ni se inmutó, directamente lanzó sus zarpas contra él para atacarlo haciendo que cayera a un lado con la ropa rasgada y con las gotas de sangre mojándola.

Jade al ver a su padre tendido en el suelo, inmóvil y sangrando sintió un nudo en el estómago que tiraba hacia fuera, queriendo enfrentarse al lobo. Respiraba agitadamente y cada vez se sentía más fuera de sí. Y justo en ese momento, pasó. El nudo terminó de subir y cuando salió se llevó con él el cuerpo de Jade hacia el cielo, hecha un ovillo. Su cuerpo cambiaba y se estiraba, su piel se volvía dura y de la espalda notó como si dos agujas la perforaran desde dentro. Entonces se estiró y sorprendentemente no cayó al suelo, unas alas que salían de su espalda la mantenían en el aire. Pero no pudo entretenerse mucho con lo que sentía ahora ni en lo que se había convertido, pues el lobo había vuelto a lanzarse contra Harry, Ron y Hermione.

El monstruo voló hacia Lupin y se lanzó contra él arrastrándolo hasta un árbol. Hermione pegó un grito cuando vio pasar al monstruo tan cerca de ellos, porque ya no era su amiga. Harry no se creía lo que veía y Ron tenía los pelos de punta. En ese instante apareció de nuevo el perro y se lanzó contra el lobo para que no se levantara, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza y acabó de nuevo estampado contra una roca.

Harry corrió en su busca ya que esta vez había llegado más lejos. El monstruo alado arañó el pecho del lobo, pero solo hizo que enfurecerlo más y como respuesta recibió un zarpazo mucho más efectivo y cayó al suelo. No tardó mucho en volver a levantarse e intentar alejarse del lobo para ayudar a Harry. Se tocó el cuello rasgado y sangrante y echó a volar, pero entonces unas garras le atravesaron la piel del muslo derecho y tiraron hacia abajo. No se dejó vencer tan fácilmente y con toda la fuerza que pudo agitó sus alas para desprenderse de las manos del lobo. Pero como antes no fue suficiente y se complicó más, porque la bestia se enfureció mucho más aún y con rabia lanzó al monstruo alado contra una roca. Allí se desmayó con la cabeza sangrante y dejó de ser un monstruo para volver a ser la chica de siempre. El lobo dejó como ganada esa pelea y corrió en busca del perro negro.

* * *

—Vi a mi padre, él ahuyentó a los dementores.

—Pero eso es imposible. Tu padre está muerto.

—Lo sé, pero lo vi.

Ron despertó después de haber descansado unas horas en la enfermería y vio a sus amigos allí. Hermione se sentaba en una silla en medio de dos camas: la de Ron y la de Jade. La morena seguía sin despertar y seguía blanca como la cera. Hermione cogía la mano de la chica mientras hablaba con Harry que se sentaba en la cama de su amigo.

—Me sentí muy rara cuando la hirieron, no sabía como actuar porque, vale, es mi amiga, pero en ese momento… no era ella. —Hermione agachó la cabeza avergonzada por haber sentido eso, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.

—Te entiendo, era todo muy confuso.

—Sí, yo lo del profesor ya lo sabía así que me lo esperaba pero Jade… aún no me lo creo.

—Ni yo. —Harry y Hermione se giraron para ver a Ron que se había incorporado a la conversación.

—¿Estás mejor? —Ron miró su pierna vendada y luego miró a la castaña.

—Más o menos. Al menos ahora faltaré a clases durante un tiempo. —La chica rodó los ojos y rieron. Las risas hicieron que Jade se moviera y Hermione se puso en pie junto a ella. Harry también se acercó por el otro lado y Ron se levantó un poco sobre su cama.

—¿Jade? —La castaña le acarició el brazo suavemente. Harry se inclinó un poco más sobre la chica, impaciente. Entonces comenzó a mover los párpados.

—Mmm… —suspiró mientras que arrugaba la frente—. ¿Herms?

—Sí, soy yo. —La chica estaba emocionada, los ojos se le humedecían.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Lupin y Harry, y Ron? ¿Y mi padre? —los chicos rieron por sus muchas preguntas.

—Tranquila —sonrió Hermione—, están bien. Estás en la enfermería. —Jade hizo ademán de sentarse pero soltó un gemido de dolor y dejó de moverse—. Sigues herida, es mejor que te quedes quieta.

—Gracias por el consejo Herms —dijo irónicamente y la castaña sonrió.

Se hizo el silencio, roto por las respiraciones forzosas de Jade. La chica comenzó a darle vueltas a lo sucedido, algo que antes no pudo hacer por el peligro. Se decidió a hablar del tema, antes de que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza.

—Eh… ¿Cómo me visteis? —El silencio se volvió incómodo.

—Pues… la verdad, me recordó a algo. Creo que ya lo había visto antes. —Jade buscó a Ron con la mirada y Hermione se giró para mirarlo también—. Sí, creo que en un partido de Quidditch.

—¿En un partido de Quidditch?

—Sí, pero no recuerdo… —El pelirrojo estrechó los ojos, intentando recordar—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Oh… —Ron se mordió el labio y se puso colorado.

—¡Pero dilo! —Jade había vuelto a moverse y cogió aire de golpe.

—Es que, no es algo que te vaya a gustar… —Se asustó por las miradas apremiantes de sus espectadores—. Vale, lo digo. Eran… las mascotas de un equipo. Eran veelas.

—¿Eran qué? —Harry frunció las cejas. Nunca había escuchado aquel nombre.

—Son unas mujeres bellísimas pero cuando se enfadan se transforman en criaturas atemorizantes. Y Jade sí dio miedo.

Se quedaron callados. Jade pensaba en lo que había dicho Ron. Sabía lo que eran las veelas, pero nunca había visto ninguna. O eso creía.

—¡Esperad! ¿No será…? Ron, ¿esas veelas no se parecerán al boggart de Jade, verdad? —Ron reflexionó en lo que su amigo le había dicho y cuando le apareció la imagen del boggart en la cabeza se le abrieron los ojos.

—¡Sí! Eran así.

—¡El boggart era como Jade! Entonces, eres una veela… —La castaña miró a Jade pero esta no miraba ningún punto directamente, estaba asimilándolo. Se aseguraría de todas formas, se lo preguntaría a su padre.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Black? —Los tres se dieron cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para que le dieran el beso. Harry comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

—Hay que encontrar la manera. No podemos dejar que los dementores lo encuentren.

La puerta se había abierto y apareció el director con su larga barba y las gafas de media luna posadas sobre la nariz torcida. Anduvo hasta la cama de Ron y observó a los chicos.

—¿Qué tal está joven Weasley? ¿Y usted señorita Prince? Espero que se hayan recuperado bien. —De repente miró a Harry.

—Profesor, han cometido un error. Sirius no es culpable, Peter Petigrew…

—A mí no debe convencerme. —Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Aún están a tiempo de salvarlo. —Ahora desvió la mirada hacia Hermione—. Conoce las normas señorita Granger. Si lo hacen bien podrán salvar más de una vida inocente. No deben ser vistos. —Se giró para marcharse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes añadió: —Con tres giros bastará.

Dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta. De inmediato Hermione rebuscó en su camisa mientras los otros la miraban confusos.

—¿Qué quería decir? —Hermione suspiró al encontrar lo que buscaba y después miró a sus amigos.

—Vosotros no podéis venir.

—Pero Herms…

—Esto es un giratiempos y con esto retrocederemos al pasado para salvar a Sirius. No nos pueden ver. —Le pasó la cadena del giratiempos por el cuello a Harry y le dio tres vueltas. Desaparecieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? —De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron Harry y Hermione—. ¿Qué? Estabais aquí y ahora estáis ahí… —Ron se derrumbó en la cama suspirando.

—Ya está todo hecho. Sirius vive y Buckbeak también. —Hermione sonreía.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

—Es una historia muy larga, ya os la contaremos.

Ron se había recuperado pronto pues no estaba tan grave, y junto a él, Harry y Hermione iban a visitar a Jade que tardaría más en recuperarse.

—El profesor Lupin me ha devuelto el mapa del merodeador.

—Que bien. —Jade tenía un plato de comida entre las piernas y se inclinó para dejarlo en la mesa. Miró a Harry y su expresión había cambiado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Eh, es que me ha dicho que… se marcha del colegio.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Parece que todos se han enterado de lo que ocurrió y se va antes de que lo echen. —Harry lo decía con tristeza, al igual que Jade, tampoco quería que se marchara.

—Entonces… también saben lo mío. —Harry asintió. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando entrar al profesor Lupin que se acercó a los chicos.

—Buenos días. ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con la señorita Prince?

Los tres se despidieron de la chica y salieron de la enfermería. Jade miró a su profesor que se le veía preocupado. Ella notó que él miraba su cuello, donde se podía ver con claridad un gran arañazo que lo cruzaba.

—Profesor no fue culpa suya…

—Lamento lo que te hice.

—Ya lo sé. No hace falta que digas nada. En verdad fui yo la que se lo buscó —dijo Jade para quitarle importancia.

Lupin sonrió y ella se la devolvió.

El profesor Snape se dirigía a la enfermería para ver a Jade. Antes de entrar se topó con Lupin y se miraron unos segundos, pero no se dijeron nada. Snape se acercó a la cama de la morena y miró sus heridas.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno… puede que tarde unas semanas más en recuperarme. —Él la miró seriamente frunciendo el ceño—. Vale, seguramente mañana me dejen salir de aquí. —Ella no dejó pasar la oportunidad para salir de dudas—. Eh, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Eso ya es una pregunta. —Ella sonrió levemente y tragó.

—¿Qué soy? —Miró a los ojos a su padre esperando nerviosa la respuesta.

—Tú madre era veela. Tú eres semiveela.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? En cualquier momento podría haberme convertido y dañar a alguien o…

—No pensé que te pudieses transformar.

—Espero que no me estés guardando más secretos —dijo Jade seriamente mientras le clavaba la mirada.

Silencio.


	11. Conociendo a los Weasley

_**Capítulo 11: Conociendo a los Weasley**_

Jade ya había salido de la enfermería tras haberse recuperado parcialmente de las heridas. Caminaba con cierta dificultad, ya que la herida que tenía en la pierna la hacía cojear. Su muslo estaba marcado con cuatro garras que le recorrían la pierna.

Faltaban pocos días para que terminara el curso y se dirigía al Gran Comedor antes de irse a dormir. Se sentó rápidamente al lado de Hermione, sentía muchas miradas puestas en ella. A esas alturas todo el castillo sabía lo de su "pequeña" transformación, y a cada paso que daba escuchaba murmullos de algunos alumnos.

Levantó la mirada de su plato y miró la lechuza que se acercaba volando hacia ellos con un paquete. Se posó delante de Harry que la miró desconcertado ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir correo. Lo abrió mientras sus amigos se inclinaban para ver que era. Harry no podía creerlo, ante él tenía, nada más y nada menos, que la Saeta de Fuego, la escoba más rápida del momento. Todos empezaron a soltar gritos de emoción y Harry no esperó para salir a probarla, querían ver como Harry volaba sobre esa magnífica escoba. Hermione y Jade miraban al cielo mientras que la castaña sujetaba una pluma con su mano.

—Hermione, ¿qué es esa pluma? —preguntó la morena mirando la mano de su amiga.

—Venía con el paquete. Creo que está claro quien la envía —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Sí, esa pluma debe de ser de Buckbeak. —Jade recordó al animal que había ayudado a salvar a Sirius—. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que la causa por la que Buckbeak no me dejara montar era porque me veía como el monstruo que soy.

—Tú no eres un monstruo —dijo Hermione mirándola—, pero… puede que te viese como una amenaza. —Las chicas se quedaron en silencio pensando en esa posibilidad—. Por cierto, ¿hablaste con Snape sobre esto?

—Sí. No te vas a creer lo que me dijo. —Jade miró a Hermione para ver su reacción—. Parece que mi madre era veela, por lo que yo soy semiveela. —Su amiga tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Jade sonrió.

—Tu madre… pero, ¿Snape nunca te había dicho nada?

—Parece que se le pasó por alto —dijo la morena en tono burlón.

—Una semiveela, quiere decir que eres veela y a la vez bruja. —Jade asintió.

Después de que Harry probase su nueva escoba (y que medio colegio también) se marcharon cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Jade se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin, pero antes de llegar pudo ver a un par de prefectos que empezaban a hacer guardia. Se quedó parada mirándolo, hacía tanto que no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni ver su sonrisa, ni esos ojos grises… _Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, él solo se acercaba a mí porque mi parte de veela lo atraía_. _Genial, ahora voy a pensar que todo chico que se me acerque es por el monstruo y no por mí._ Jade desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza tras recapacitar.

Se fue por el pasillo que tenía más cerca para no tener que cruzarse con él. Llegó al retrato y dijo la contraseña con desgana. Ese pensamiento había creado un sentimiento de tristeza en ella, pero fue peor al ver al chico rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá. ¿_Cómo he podido ser tan tonta de pensar que le gustaba a Draco? ¿Acaso no era extraño que Malfoy fuera tan impulsivo conmigo? Maldita veela, ¿por qué no podía tener una madre normal? _Draco se giró y vio como lo miraba, pero ella cruzó rápidamente la sala y se fue a su habitación.

Draco y Pansy estaban sentados en el sofá cuando vieron pasar a Jade. El rubio se había girado al sentir que lo estaban mirando y pudo ver la cara de tristeza de la chica. Pansy aprovechó para sacar el tema que tanto le intrigaba.

—Draco. —Él se giró para mirarla—. ¿Crees que será cierto que Prince es una veela?

—Parece que sí. Snape se lo dijo a mi padre después de decirle que el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo.

—Así que por eso llamaba la atención, los chicos solo se sienten atraídos por ella por ser veela. —Pansy miró al chico para poder ver si había entendido la intención de su afirmación. Pero él solo levantó los hombros y se fue a su habitación sin decirle nada.

Draco pensó en lo que Pansy había dicho y recordó lo que había sentido en segundo año cuando no pudo evitar besarla. En verdad siempre se había preguntado por qué era tan impulsivo cuando estaba con ella, y… ahora tenía la respuesta.

—Severus por favor —Jade estaba cansada de rogarle— déjame ir…

—No, ya te dejé el año pasado —dijo seriamente sin mirarla.

—Pero este verano no me voy con Hermione, me voy con los Weasley.

—¿Estás segura de que te han invitado? —preguntó recapacitando sobre dejar que Jade se fuera otro verano lejos de casa—. ¿No te parece que ya son bastantes como para que vayas tú?

—Con más razón, ni siquiera sabrán que estoy, pasaré desapercibida. —La chica sonrió y lo miró suplicante—. Por favor, la señora Weasley dice que le hace mucha ilusión que vaya… y Ron y los gemelos fueron los que me dijeron de ir.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero compórtate y haz caso de…

—No soy una niña pequeña. —Al ver la cara de su padre rectificó—. Me portaré bien. —Y salió del despacho antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Fue en busca de sus amigos para contarles la noticia. Todo el colegio estaba revolucionado porque solo faltaba un día para las vacaciones de verano y todo eran risas y nervios. Jade cruzó el castillo hasta llegar a los jardines. Snape le levantó el castigo por ser el último día y pudo reunirse con ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados cerca de un árbol, llegó y se sentó junto a Ron.

—¡Ron! —El chico se sobresaltó ya que estaba de espaldas a ella—. Mi padre me ha dado permiso para ir este verano a tú casa.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial.

—¿Qué es genial? —Los gemelos se habían acercado a ellos.

—Que me voy estas vacaciones con vosotros. —Ambos sonrieron ante la noticia.

—Vaya, nunca había tenido una mascota tan guapa. —Fred empezó a reír junto con su hermano, pero Jade le echó una mirada asesina.

—Cuidado Fred, que se convierte y no podemos con ella. —Ella se levantó y empezó a perseguir a los gemelos que corrían alrededor del árbol.

—¡No soy ninguna mascota! Cuando os pille lo lamentaréis. —Los tres amigos no paraban de reír mientras Jade intentaba alcanzarlos.

Los gemelos se fueron corriendo hacia el castillo y la chica los siguió, pero cuando iba a cruzar las puertas no vio que alguien salía y al chocar, cayó al suelo.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, se encontró con un par de ojos grises y una mano que pretendía ayudarla.

—Si te quedas ahí te aplastarán. —Ella solo lo miraba y asentía sin más—. Bueno, me están esperando. Adiós.

Cedric se alejó sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta de ella. _¿En qué momento dejó de sonreírme?_ _Ha sido un año muy largo_. _Demasiadas cosas han pasado._

El Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a la estación y los alumnos empezaban a bajar del tren. Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Ron y Jade prometiendo escribirse durante el verano. Molly y Arthur Weasley esperaban a sus hijos y a Jade para marcharse a la Madriguera.

Llegaron con Aparición Conjunta y la chica pudo ver la casa que tenía delante. Era bastante grande y estaba rodeada de un gran jardín. Al entrar al salón, pudo notar el ambiente acogedor que emanaba aquella casa. Puede que a muchos les hubiera parecido sucia y caótica pero a ella le parecía un lugar muy agradable.

La Señora Weasley le enseñó su habitación, que compartiría con Ginny. No se había parado a pensar que la pelirroja también vivía allí, por suerte se podían soportar.

Tras acomodar sus cosas, Molly los llamó para que bajaran a cenar. Los gemelos y Ginny bajaban primero y Ron y Jade pudieron ver como se abalanzaban sobre alguien que acababa de llegar a la Madriguera. La morena vio como Ron sonreía y abrazaba a otro pelirrojo junto a sus hermanos.

—Vaya, si que habéis crecido. —Miraba a sus hermanos uno por uno revolviéndoles el pelo. Pero se fijó en una chica morena que estaba plantada al pie de las escaleras—. Hola, ¿quién eres tú? —dijo alegremente mientras Ron iba hacia ella para acercarla hacia ellos.

—Soy Jade Eileen Prince, encantada —se presentó mientras alargaba la mano hacia él—. Pero puedes llamarme Jade.

—Yo soy William Arthur Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Bill —dijo devolviéndole el gesto. En ese momento entraron los señores Weasley y tras saludar a su hijo se dirigieron a la mesa.

Jade se sentó junto a Ron y Fred que empezaron a comer como locos. La chica sonreía al verlos.

—Jade querida, estás comiendo muy poco. —Molly se preocupaba sin razón porque cualquier persona comía poco comparado con sus hijos—. ¡Ah! Charlie mandó una lechuza diciendo que vendría dentro de dos semanas, parece que tiene trabajo por aquí.

La semana había pasado muy rápidamente, no habían echo ninguna excursión todavía pero había una programada para dentro de poco. Irían a la montaña si hacía buen tiempo.

Jade ayudaba a Molly junto a Ginny a limpiar la cocina, aunque con la ayuda de la magia prácticamente no tenían mucho que hacer. Ya habían terminado y los gemelos propusieron jugar un partido de quidditch.

Los equipos estaban formados, por una parte Fred, Ron y Jade y por otro lado George, Ginny y Bill que se apuntó también. Percy nunca se apuntaba a los juegos, siempre estaba leyendo o estudiando.

Jade pudo comprobar que Ginny no jugaba nada mal, aunque le costara reconocerlo, la pelirroja era mejor que ella. Terminó ganando el equipo de Fred ya que logró coger la snitch antes que su hermano George.

Después de ducharse, empezaba a oscurecer, y a Ron y a los gemelos se les ocurrió acampar en el bosque. Antes de que oscureciera del todo, los tres hermanos, Ginny y Jade se fueron a buscar el lugar ideal para plantar la tienda de campaña. Encontraron una llanura cerca de un riachuelo y los chicos empezaron a montarla. Mientras, Jade y Ginny buscaban leña para encender un fuego.

—¿Sabes que juegas muy bien al Quidditch? —dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? La verdad es que me gustaría mucho entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor.

—Prueba este año.

Continuaron hablando y recogiendo troncos hasta que salieron las estrellas, entonces volvieron a la tienda. Ya estaba totalmente montada y los chicos encendieron rápidamente un fuego con la leña que habían traído las chicas.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y sacaron la cena que les había preparado la señora Weasley. Tras estar hablando y riendo un buen rato, decidieron entrar dentro para resguardarse de la brisa fresca que empezaba a soplar.

La pequeña tienda que parecía desde fuera nada tenía que ver con el espacio que había dentro. En el centro había un pequeño salón y alrededor se encontraban las habitaciones. Los chicos se acomodaron en los sillones y continuaron con la charla y las bromas hasta que el sueño los venció. Jade y Ginny volvían a compartir cama, solo que esta vez era una litera y Jade prefirió la cama de abajo.

La morena se despertó tras una pequeña pesadilla y se levantó para beber agua. Pero comprobó que la cantimplora estaba vacía, así que cogió su varita y sin querer despertar a nadie salió fuera para ir al riachuelo y llenarla. No serían más de la una de la madrugada y todo estaba en penumbras. Levantó la varita y la encendió con un simple _lumus. _Caminó hasta llegar al pequeño río y se arrodilló para empezar a llenarla.

Por fin pudo beber y de paso mirar el cielo que esa noche estaba lleno de estrellas. De repente notó como algo caía de un árbol que tenía cerca y sin pensarlo levantó la varita apuntando hacia allí. La luz de su varita se reflejaba en unos ojos envueltos en una oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos. No podía ver bien quien era y eso la hizo estremecerse. Pensó que podría ser un muggle así que empezó a bajar la varita, sería un desastre si la veían.

—Disculpe si le he asustado… —Jade empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Jade?

—¿Quién eres? —Vio como se acercaba hasta ella y por fin pudo ver el rostro del chico.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijeron al unísono.

—Vivo aquí cerca. —Cedric la miraba desconcertado, era a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse.

—¿En serio? Pues yo he venido a pasar este verano con los Weasley. —La morena todavía no salía de su asombro—. Viven cerca de aquí.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa. _Me ha sonreído, de nuevo. Ya lo echaba de menos—. _Pero, ¿qué haces por aquí tú sola?

—Hemos acampado aquí al lado y me he acercado al riachuelo a por agua. ¿Y tú? No son horas de dar un paseo, solo.

—Bueno, me gusta ver el cielo, sobretodo hoy que está repleto de estrellas. —Le volvió a sonreír. Cedric dudó por un momento pero se decidió a preguntárselo—. ¿Te gustaría observarlas conmigo?

—¡Claro! —contestó la chica de inmediato—. Es decir, me encantaría —rectificó mientras un leve rubor asomaba por sus mejillas, a lo que él sonrió.

La ayudó a subir al mismo árbol por el que había bajado y se acomodaron en él. Como él ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer magia, había hecho aparecer anteriormente una especie de tarima donde poder tumbarse y, además, había apartado las ramas de la copa, mediante magia, para observar el cielo en su totalidad. La tarima no era muy ancha así que se tumbaron lo más pegado posible el uno al otro. Jade no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de él, hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera habían hablado… _Espera, olvidaba que él sólo se interesa por mí por la parte de veela que tengo. _Su cara se volvió seria, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Cedric.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Ella se giró para mirarlo, lo que hizo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros.

—Yo… estaba pensando… en mi condición. ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —Él recordó el rumor que había corrido ese año sobre ella.

—No creo que seas un monstruo. Sigo viendo a la misma chica que tropezó conmigo el año pasado. —Tras dedicarle otra de sus sonrisas que hacían estremecer a la morena, acercó su mano a la cara de ella para retirarle un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro. El corazón de la joven se aceleró al contacto del chico y no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Mmm… —Cedric desvió la mirada hacia el cielo—. ¿Tú novio que piensa respecto a ello? —Jade alzó las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta a lo que él volvió a mirarla.

—¿Mi novio? ¿Qué novio? —Pero en seguida supo de quién hablaba—. ¿En serio crees que saldría con Malfoy? Es un niñato mal criado, egocéntrico…

—Vale, vale. —Rió por lo que ella decía—. Sólo era una pregunta. —Cedric no pudo evitar alegrarse ante la respuesta.

—Hablando del tema, ¿qué me dices de esa chica con la que fuiste a Hogsmeade?

—¿Cuál de todas? —Él empezó a reírse de nuevo ante la mirada asustada de Jade—. No, en serio, sólo fui con Erika porque me pidió que la acompañara, no es porque estuviera saliendo con ella.

—Menos mal —suspiró la chica—. Es decir… —_Venga Jade invéntate algo, ya van dos veces que no piensas antes de hablar._

Escuchó como Cedric contenía una risa, lo que provocó que enrojeciera y girara la cara hacia el lado contrario al chico. Las risas cesaron y Jade volvió la cabeza para ver que hacía ahora y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos grises a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Notó como el ambiente cambiaba entre ellos, el cambio en la postura de Cedric, él se encontraba más cerca de ella, todavía más. Sólo se escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones de ellos dos y la brisa soplar a través de los árboles. Cedric se aventuró a aproximarse más para acortar la poca distancia que los separaba. Entonces…

—¡Jade! —La chica se sobresaltó y se incorporó de golpe. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, descontrolado—. ¡Jade! —A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos.

—Se han despertado. —Cedric también se incorporó junto a ella—. Debo irme. —Empezó a descender por el árbol.

—Espera. —El chico bajó tras ella y la detuvo sosteniéndole por la mano, lo que provocó un cosquilleo en ambos—. ¿No te vas a despedir de mí? —A Jade la pilló desprevenida y tras girarse para mirarlo, él ya se había adelantado para depositarle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Jade contuvo la respiración durante ese segundo—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver por aquí. —Y tras una sonrisa se marchó.

Jade recuperó la compostura y fue a reunirse con sus amigos que no dejaban de llamarla.

Los días pasaban sin darse cuenta, Jade no les había contado que había estado con Cedric y ella no podía dejar de pensar en su despedida.

Estaban sentados en el sofá del salón cuando la morena bajaba por las escaleras, y al ir a sentarse junto a George este no la dejaba al cambiarse de sitio cada vez que ella intentaba hacerlo. Justo entonces tocaban a la puerta y Molly salió de la cocina hacia la puerta.

—¡George, estate quieto! —dijo la mujer mientras se secaba las manos con premura para abrir la puerta. Jade miró al pelirrojo y le sacó la lengua en son de burla mientras se sentaba—. ¡Charlie!

Todos se giraron para mirar al chico que entraba por la puerta y se levantaron para abrazarlo al igual que hicieron con Bill. Jade también se levantó y vio como Ron se acercaba para presentarla.

—Charlie, ella es Jade Prince, es una amiga del colegio. —La chica sonrió—. Jade, él es mi hermano Charlie. El que trabaja con los dragones.

—Eso, trabaja con criaturas aladas… —empezó a decir Fred mirando de reojo a Jade—… que escupen veneno… digo fuego —empezó a reírse junto a George. Jade los miró pero en vez de enfadarse, se unió a sus risas.

Ese mismo día tenían planeado hacer una pequeña salida a la montaña, así que después de que Charlie se acomodara se disponían a salir.

—Chicos, he invitado a Amos para que venga con nosotros. —Arthur ya había cogido la mochila y todos salían al jardín.

Jade cogía sus cosas mientras se preguntaba quién sería ese tal Amos. Tras despedirse de Molly, que se quedaba en casa junto con Percy, que tenía que hacer un trabajo para su jefe, salió de la casa.

—Has venido —decía el señor Weasley— y parece que no vienes solo. Encantado de verte Cedric. —Ante ese nombre Jade se giró rápidamente.

—Hola señor Weasley. —El chico le extendió la mano y Arthur se la estrechó mientras le ponía una mano cariñosamente en la espalda.

—Vaya, veo que están todos tus hijos. —El señor Diggory pasó la vista por todos los pelirrojos dándose cuenta de que faltaba Percy. Sin embargo vio un rostro nuevo—. A esta jovencita no la conozco. —Todos se giraron hacia ella.

—Es Jade Prince, una amiga de la familia. —La chica se había acercado para saludarlos—. Jade él es Amos Diggory.

—Encantada —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Y él es su hijo Cedric. Supongo que os habréis visto por el colegio. —Ambos se miraron, Jade no podía estar más nerviosa.

—Sí, nos hemos chocado más de una vez —dijo Cedric sonriéndole.

—Pues si ya estamos todos nos vamos.

Llegaron a una montaña repleta de vegetación, algo muy común por esas zonas, y siguieron una senda a través del bosque que, según Arthur, llegaba a un pequeño lago donde se podrían refrescar. Jade caminaba junto a Ron que le estaba contando como solían ser ese tipo de excursiones, pero Jade casi no le prestaba atención, siempre que podía miraba disimuladamente hacía donde estaba Cedric que hablaba animadamente con Charlie. En una de esas veces, sus ojos se encontraron y la morena desvió la mirada hacia otro lado encontrándose con los de Ginny, y ambas se sonrieron al darse cuenta que la había pillado.

Consiguieron llegar al lago y dejaron las mochilas a la sombra de un árbol. Los gemelos no tardaron en meterse al agua que, según ellos, estaba a una temperatura estupenda. Jade miró a Ginny que ya estaba en bikini y que se dirigía al agua. Ella dudó un momento pero el calor era insoportable, era uno de los días más calurosos que habían tenido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua. Cuando entró notó el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo y se quedó parada con el agua llegándole a la cintura.

—¿Que estaba a una temperatura estupenda? —Jade miró a los gemelos—. ¡Está helada! —Ellos empezaron a reír mientras la salpicaban para mojarla del todo.

Ambos pelirrojos se acercaron a ella y tras cogerla cada uno por un brazo lograron sumergirla del todo.

El señor Weasley y el señor Diggory fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores, mientras que Bill y Charlie buscaban una buena sombra donde poder comer. Los gemelos y Ginny estaban tratando de sumergir a Ron mientras que éste nadaba lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de ellos. Jade nadaba en el lado contrario del río, flotaba boca arriba mientras sentía el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

Se incorporó al escuchar las risas que provenían de los gemelos al haber atrapado a Ron cuando sintió un dolor en la planta del pie. Encogió el pie y eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio justo cuando Cedric salía a la superficie mientras buceaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico mientras la sujetaba por la cintura quedando la espalda de ella pegada a su cuerpo.

—Me… me he hecho daño en el pie —decía mientras sacaba el pie del agua, a lo que Cedric la hizo girar haciendo que ella quedara de costado y pudiera ver su pie.

—Está sangrando, te habrás cortado con algún cristal. —Él pasó suavemente sus dedos alrededor de la herida causando cosquillas en la chica.

—No hagas eso… tengo cosquillas —decía divertida apartando el pie del chico y volviendo a sumergirlo. Al hacerlo, hizo que quedaran uno frente al otro. Ella podía notar su mano todavía en su cintura y sus cuerpos rozándose.

—Con la varita puedo curarte. —El contacto entre sus cuerpos hizo que la temperatura subiera, olvidando el frío del agua. Jade no podía pronunciar ni una palabra y al parecer Cedric tampoco, aunque lo disimulaba. La chica apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, notando así la respiración agitada de él.

—¡Chicos y chicas! Salir que vamos a comer. —Se apartaron al oír la voz de Arthur y con desgana salieron del lago.

La herida desapareció al instante con un simple hechizo y todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que improvisaron Bill y Charlie.

Ginny y Jade subieron a su habitación después de la excursión. Habían andado mucho y tenían los pies doloridos. Ginny se tumbó en la cama y Jade se sentó para quitarse las zapatillas y hacer lo mismo que ella.

—Mi padre no conoce el significado de pequeña excursión. —Ambas rieron y Ginny se sentó en su cama para poder mirarla—. ¿Qué te han parecido mis vecinos? —preguntó en tono travieso a lo que la morena sonrió.

—Parecen muy buenas personas, el señor Diggory…

—Vamos Jade, ¿no me vas a decir nada sobre Cedric? He visto como os mirabais. Y por cierto. —la pelirroja se inclinó hacia ella mirándola pícara—, la próxima vez que queráis "acercaros" que sea cuando estéis solos. Por suerte la única que se dio cuenta fui yo, mis hermanos son muy memos para darse cuenta. —Jade se rió con ella.

—Vale, tienes razón —quería seguir hablando con ella, pero todavía recordaba que hasta hacía unas semanas no eran precisamente amigas. La miró y algo en su expresión la hizo proseguir—. Pero es que… cuando lo tengo delante… no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. —Ginny sonrió al ver que podía confiar en ella.

—Se lo que es. —Jade la miró coqueta y se rieron pensando cada una en sus "distracciones".

La señora Weasley las llamaba desde las escaleras para ir a cenar. Las chicas se miraron sonriendo y bajaron juntas al comedor.

Agosto empezó con un cambio de temperatura muy brusco. Pero a Jade no le importó en absoluto, lo que menos le preocupaba era el tiempo. Realmente lo estaba pasando genial con los Weasley, pero no podía dejar de pensar que llevaba más de un mes sin ver a Cedric. Desde aquella salida a la montaña no se habían vuelto a ver. Por suerte esta semana tenía una distracción, Hermione había venido a quedarse en la Madriguera el resto del verano. Dormiría con ellas en la habitación de Ginny, en una cama improvisada.

Las tres amigas se encontraban en su habitación con el pijama puesto y preparadas para dormir, cosa que no harían todavía.

—No sabéis lo que me alegra que estéis así, ya esperaba veros tirándoos de los pelos. —Rieron, fácilmente podría haber sido así.

—Bueno, digamos que tanto tiempo juntas afecta. —Jade sonrió mientras le daba un cariñoso empujón a la pelirroja—. Por cierto Herms. —Jade miró a su amiga con una sonrisita—, Ron ha estado muy nervioso esta semana, desde que supo que venías.

—Es verdad —continuó Ginny uniéndose a Jade.

—Pues que sepas… —la castaña intentó salirse por la tangente— … que Harry vendrá dentro de poco. —Ahora era Hermione la que sonreía ante el sonrojo de Ginny.

Jade también rió y la pelirroja contraatacó.

—Pues he oído decir a mi padre que un día de estos hemos quedado con los Diggory para ir a un sitio —dijo mirando a la morena.

—¿Los Diggory? —Hermione cambió la expresión al comprender las palabras de la pelirroja—. ¿Te refieres a que Cedric vendrá? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

—Pues… —Ginny miró de reojo como Jade agachaba la cabeza—… han tenido varios encuentros, solos, por decirlo de alguna manera —dijo recordando la excursión al lago.

—Contármelo todo.

La chica le contó con todo lujo de detalles los encuentros con el castaño de ojos grises. Estuvieron hablando hasta que no pudieron mantener los ojos abiertos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron por los acostumbrados ruidos que procedían de la habitación de los gemelos. Hermione se sobresaltó pero pronto se acostumbraría, como le pasó a Jade. Molly daba fuertes golpes en la puerta de donde salían los ruidos y de inmediato cesaron las explosiones. Las chicas se levantaron de la cama bostezando y en fila fueron bajando por las escaleras hasta el comedor. Éste estaba vacío, pues Charlie, Bill y Arthur habían salido a hacer unos recados, Molly seguía discutiendo con Fred y George, y Ron estaría maldiciendo por no poder dormir más tiempo. Ginny trajo a la mesa el desayuno para las tres y tranquilamente se lo tomaron.

Después de haber jugado al quidditch durante dos horas y detenido el partido por la fatiga y el aburrimiento de Hermione (a la que habían obligado a jugar), fueron llamados para comer. Más tarde, después de que todos los chicos se hubieran duchado, era el turno de las chicas y mientras ellas se duchaban, los gemelos, Ron y Arthur fueron a buscar a Harry a la casa de sus tíos.

Tras estar un rato charlando sobre las camas, escucharon unas risas que procedían del primer piso. Se levantaron y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras para después encontrarse con un grupo de pelirrojos llenos de ceniza y a un moreno de ojos verdes y gafas riendo junto a ellos.

—¿Y que hizo?

—Recogió el caramelo del suelo y se lo metió en la boca. Después comenzó a crecerle la lengua unos cuantos metros. —Los gemelos reían por algo que, seguro, habían hecho ellos.

—¡Eso está muy mal! No debéis aprovecharos de los muggles, y menos para probar vuestras bromas. Ya veréis cuando se lo diga a vuestra madre. —Entonces apareció la señora Weasley por detrás de Arthur.

—¿Qué debes decirme querido?

—No nada, ya les he reñido yo.

Continuaron discutiendo lo que habían hecho los gemelos mientras Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Jade subían a la habitación del primero. Se encontraron con Percy por el camino, que seguía hablando de su jefe el señor Crouch y de su informe sobre los culos de los calderos. Una vez cerrada la puerta, comenzaron a hablar del verano y de las tartas de cumpleaños que salvaron la vida a Harry cuando en la casa de sus tíos estaban a dieta.

—¿Sabéis a dónde vamos mañana? —Nadie respondió, así que continuó—. ¡Estamos invitados a ver el Mundial de Quidditch, Irlanda contra Bulgaria!

—¿En serio? —Harry estaba totalmente incomunicado con el mundo mágico cada vez que se iba a casa de sus tíos, que no se enteraba ni de los partidos de quidditch.

—Y estaremos en el mismísimo palco del Ministro de Magia.


	12. Mundiales de Quidditch

_**Capítulo 12: Mundiales de Quidditch**_

—Hola, buenos días. —Hermione ya estaba vestida junto a la puerta. Jade y Ginny acababan de abrir los ojos y miraban a la castaña—. La Señora Weasley ha hecho el desayuno y como no os deis prisa los chicos se lo comerán todo.

La chica les sonrió mientras salía por la puerta. Ginny comenzó a vestirse sin mucho ánimo y con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Jade la imitó y se puso a arreglarse.

Bajaron al salón donde estaban los señores Weasley junto con Hermione, los gemelos, Harry y Ron.

—Buenos días chicas —saludó Molly mientras les daba el desayuno.

Los chicos comieron rápidamente porque habían quedado con los Diggory cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, un pueblo donde podrían coger un _traslador_ y llegar a los Mundiales de Quidditch.

—Vamos chicos —dijo Arthur—, ya llegamos tarde.

Todos se levantaron y se prepararon para salir.

Apenas había amanecido y corría una brisa fresca que causaba escalofríos. Arthur los guió hasta llegar a una colina pasado el pueblo.

Jade ya se había despejado del todo, sobretodo porque se acercaba el momento de volver a ver a Cedric. Desde el día del lago no se habían visto y no sabía cómo actuar. En realidad no había pasado nada entre ellos pero eso solo hacía más larga la espera.

A lo lejos divisaron a un hombre con una mochila y un bastón para andar: era Amos Diggory. Todos se habían vestido con ropas muggles para no llamar la atención, ya que serían muchos magos los que se reunirían en un mismo sitio.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Amos con una sonrisa.

Jade se desilusionó al no ver a nadie más con él, pero rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al ver como alguien saltaba del árbol, lo que la hizo recordar aquella noche de estrellas.

—Hola señor Weasley —Cedric saludó y miró a Jade. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Buenos días, esperamos no haberos hecho esperar mucho —dijo el señor Weasley.

—Tranquilo. Oye cada vez que nos vemos veo caras nuevas. —Amos miró a Harry y a Hermione.

—Oh, claro, estos son Hermione Granger, amiga de Ron y él es Harry Potter.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Amos Diggory—, ¿Harry Potter?

—Sí. Buenos días señor —dijo el chico algo intimidado, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

—Por cierto, ¿sabéis cual es el _traslador_ que usaremos? —preguntó el señor Weasley.

—Es éste. —El señor Diggory señaló una bota vieja que había en el suelo.

—Bien, chicos acercaros y poner un dedo sobre la bota. —Todos obedecieron.

De repente sintieron como algo tiraba de ellos haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo. Cuando tocaron suelo de nuevo, todos cayeron exceptuando al señor Weasley, al señor Diggory y a Cedric. Este último se acercó a Jade para ayudarla a levantarse. Le extendió una mano que ella aceptó.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió y ambos se quedaron mirándose sin soltarse de la mano.

—De nada. —Ambos se separaron y Jade fue a ayudar a Hermione.

Por fin llegaron al lugar exacto donde se reunirían magos de todos los países. Se trataba de un prado donde los magos, en un intento de disimular su estancia ante los muggles, habían plantado miles de tiendas de campaña. Pero el único problema era que esas tiendas tenían chimeneas, algunas medían tres pisos e incluso tenían timbres en las puertas. Harry no salía de su asombro al ver tanta magia a su alrededor, y no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Los Diggory se despidieron para irse a su parcela mientras que los Weasley se fueron a la suya. Jade comprobó que se trataba de la misma tienda que ellos habían utilizado a principios de verano y miró a Harry para ver su reacción. El chico se asombraba al ver cada estancia de aquella "pequeña" tienda de campaña.

—Me encanta la magia. —Jade sonrió al escuchar a Harry.

Cada uno dejó las mochilas en una cama diferente y después siguieron a Arthur fuera de la tienda. Al salir vieron a dos personas más que acababan de acercarse a ellos. Eran Bill y Charlie que se habían aparecido directamente allí.

—Hola chicos, íbamos a dar un paseo ¿os venís? —dijo alegre el señor Weasley. Los dos asintieron y anduvieron delante, seguidos de los gemelos, Harry y Ron.

Hermione se disponía a ir tras ellos pero se detuvo al ver que sus dos amigas no se movían. Jade y Ginny se miraron y giraron para volver dentro de la tienda seguidas de la castaña. Se sentaron en los sillones y en las sillas de alrededor de la mesa para charlar un rato.

Ahora estaban en silencio, pensando cada una por su cuenta. Se escuchaban las conversaciones de los magos del exterior, la gente ir y venir pasando por delante de la puerta de la tienda donde se encontraban, incluso la música de alguna fiesta. Ginny jugaba con su pelo enrollándolo en un dedo; Hermione tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, apoyada en una mano y suspirando; Jade estaba recostada, casi tumbada, en uno de los sillones mirando hacia la puerta de entrada que estaba entreabierta.

Los minutos empezaban a ser muy aburridos. Tendrían que haber ido con los chicos… Entonces la morena vio a alguien pasar repetidamente por allí, parecía perdido o buscando algo o a alguien.

—Ahora vengo —dijo Jade mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

Asomó la cabeza para comprobar quién era, tenía una pequeña esperanza de saberlo.

Estaba de espaldas a ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, obviamente buscando a alguien. La chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él. Se acercó a su espalda lentamente mientras levantaba las manos y las llevaba a la cabeza del chico para taparle los ojos.

—¿Quién sooooy? —Notó como las comisuras de los labios se alzaban bajo la palma de sus manos.

Cedric se giró para quedar frente a ella y poder mirarla. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

—Te estaba buscando para dar una vuelta. ¿Vienes? —le explicó el chico y ella asintió rápidamente.

Pasaban por delante de muchas tiendas, todas diferentes. Unas llevaban banderas de color verde y blanco, otras rojas; Irlanda y Bulgaria. Algunas tiendas parecían casas de verdad, con todos los detalles de una normal, tenían jardín, buzón, timbres, caseta del perro, incluso verjas. Los colores seguían alternándose y se detuvieron enfrente de una "tienda" que les llamó la atención. Era enorme, la más grande de todas, con varios pisos; por las ventanas se veían las lujosas cortinas, las sillas antiguas...

—¿Quién es capaz de hacer todo esto solo para pasar unos días? —preguntó Jade mientras negaba con la cabeza inspeccionando el jardín. Cedric levantó los hombros negando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada y salió el dueño de la casa, un hombre alto, delgado, rubio y con los ojos grises. Lo seguía un muchacho con la misma descripción, pero más bajito. Los Malfoy. Jade sin pensarlo llevó una mano a la de Cedric, la cogió y tiró de él para alejarse de allí.

Siguieron caminando aún cogidos de la mano y la chica intentaba no mirarle a los ojos, por vergüenza; en cambio él solo hacía que mirarla y sonreír. Hasta que vieron a Harry y a Ron junto a Seamus Finnigan que iba vestido totalmente de verde y blanco. Jade soltó la mano del chico de golpe y se acercó a sus amigos seguida de un Cedric entre divertido y extrañado.

—Hola Seamus, veo que has decidido cambiarte de casa, ahora quieres ser de Slytherin, ¿no? Bueno, obviamente es porque estoy yo —bromeó la morena y después rió.

—Que graciosa. Y no, esto —dijo señalando su indumentaria— es porque estoy con Irlanda —concluyó el chico altanero.

—Ya lo sabía —añadió Jade con una sonrisa.

—¿Vamos a visitar a Dean? —Seamus miraba a Harry y a Ron, pero no pudo recibir respuesta porque acababa de llegar una chica morena con rasgos orientales que se había parado junto a Cedric.

—Hola Ced. —Lo miraba con una sonrisita y recibió otra del chico.

Jade se sorprendió por ese intercambio de sonrisas y parecía confusa.

—Hola Cho, no sabía que fueras a venir al partido. —La voz de Cedric era amable y le hablaba como a una muy buena amiga.

—Sí, vamos a buscar a Dean —contestó por fin Ron y tocó el hombro de Harry para que los siguiera; Harry se había quedado contemplando a la nueva muchacha. Los tres caminaron en la dirección opuesta a la de Cho y se despidieron de Jade.

—Sí, vengo a ver nuevas técnicas para probar este curso —continuó Cho mirando de nuevo al chico.

Jade intentaba no mirar ni escuchar a aquellos dos. _Solo son amigos, aunque ella es muy guapa… pero él no se fija en el exterior… creo. Pero se les ve demasiado amistosos…_ La chica seguía pensando que los chicos se fijaban en ella por el monstruo que la hacía atrayente, pero desde que Cedric había demostrado ese interés por ella, quiso ser egoísta y no preguntarse el porqué le gustaba.

Pero allí continuaban hablando, dejándola de lado aunque el tema del que trataban era del quidditch. De alguna manera esa chica conseguía toda la atención de Cedric. Llegó un momento en que le entraron ganas de irse a la tienda de los Weasley sin avisarle, pero su imaginación le jugaría malas pasadas enseñándole imágenes de Cho y Cedric en situaciones… que no quería ver. Ahora también se las imaginaba, pero los tenía delante para comprobar que no era cierto.

Por fin se despidieron, pero fue peor eso. Cedric se acercó más a ella y mientras la cogía por la cintura con una mano le dio dos besos en las mejillas, provocando que enrojeciera.

—Vale, ya nos veremos. Y adiós a ti también —dijo la chica mirando a Jade. Cho no supo quien era y arrugó la frente—. Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

—Soy Jade. —Este era su momento, lo aprovecharía—. Soy una muy buena amiga de Ced, amigos íntimos mejor dicho —le soltó con intención de hacer daño.

Cho dejó de sonreír por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a mirar al chico.

—Adiós —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por una puerta al final de la calle.

Finalmente, Cedric, la miró y seguía allí la sonrisa que le había dedicado a la otra chica. En cuanto vio la cara de Jade se le borró la sonrisa y la miró con el ceño fruncido, como pidiendo una aclaración a su humor. Pero no dijo nada, solo desvió la vista a un punto cualquiera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

—Nada —respondió secamente todavía sin mirarlo. Entonces comenzó a andar.

—¡Eh, espera! —exclamó.

La siguió; se dirigía al bosque. Cuando la alcanzó la sostuvo por el brazo haciendo que su cuerpo girase y quedara enfrente del suyo.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Qué he hecho? —Esa pregunta le hizo ver la respuesta, por lo que sonrió por lo absurdo de la situación, aunque también hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago—. Estás celosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delató de inmediato. Cedric sonrió todavía más y se acercó a ella.

—Que tonta eres. Cho es una amiga, nada más. —Pero la chica no le hacía caso, así que la cogió por los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en la de la chica. Jade se sorprendió pero no se quejó por tenerlo tan cerca—. Ella tan solo es una buena amiga. —A esto le siguió un largo silencio, pero no incómodo; Ella había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del momento y lo había envuelto con sus brazos—. En realidad… me gustaba —continuó y Jade tragó fuertemente. No quería escuchar más—, el curso pasado. Tenía pensado pedirle salir y menos mal que no se lo pedí. —La chica frunció el ceño; no tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir, pero no dijo nada, todavía estaba dolida—. Si se lo hubiera pedido… este verano habría pasado más tiempo con ella y menos en mi pueblo. —A la chica ahora le brillaban los ojos, adivinando lo que diría a continuación—, y no habría descubierto lo que de verdad deseaba tener. —No había concluido aún. Separó sus cuerpos y con una mano en un hombro de la chica y la otra en su barbilla se miraron a los ojos—. Si estuviera con ella… no habría podido hacer esto.

Cedric se inclinó hacia delante para que sus rostros quedaran más próximos. Jade tragó de nuevo e hizo que el chico subiera una de las comisuras de su boca. Entonces ella cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, estaba realmente feliz. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho del chico, cogiéndole de la camiseta y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él no necesitaba que nadie lo empujara, ya lo hacía él solo por propia voluntad. Los labios se acercaban cada vez más, los alientos se mezclaban, los corazones se aceleraban y el hormigueo en el cuerpo aumentaba. Por fin se unieron, sus labios estaban en contacto. Jade saboreó los labios de Cedric, sus labios cálidos y dulces, que le hicieron hormiguear toda la boca. Él había movido las manos a la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más a él.

El primer beso había sido muy rápido, a los ojos de Jade, y se miraron después de éste. Cedric tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la diferencia de altura y la miraba con una leve sonrisa, también estaba feliz. Después continuaron besándose, fundiéndose en el sabor del otro. No eran besos apasionados ni desesperados, eran tiernos y suaves, como él.

Tras varios minutos sin separarse, se escuchó como se quejaba el estómago de Jade, causa por la cual separaron sus labios y ella enrojeció. Cedric sonrió y se separó de ella.

—Yo también tengo hambre. Es mejor que volvamos a las tiendas. Ya tendremos tiempo… de continuar —dijo el chico un poco nervioso y la cogió de la mano cuando ella asintió.

Ya oscurecía y aún así no cesaban las fiestas, las luces, la música, como si no tuvieran que descansar para que al día siguiente vieran un partido de quidditch. De todas maneras los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Jade salieron a dar una vuelta por el campamento y ver las diferentes fiestas que allí se celebraban. Arthur, Bill y Charlie caminaban delante hablando con Ludo Bagman, el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que cuando vio a Harry con ellos lo saludó efusivamente, también había apostado unos galeones con Fred y George sobre quien ganaría en el Mundial de mañana. Los gemelos apostaron que Irlanda ganaría pero que Víctor Krum atraparía la snitch, algo un poco imposible para Bagman. Fred y George caminaban unos pasos por detrás de los adultos, y seguidamente el resto.

Se paseaban por todos los prados, saludando a todos los conocidos de Hogwarts o del Ministerio, entonces vieron a Percy que se había decidido a venir y se les unió a los adultos.

—He visto la tienda de campaña de los Malfoy… son despreciables —dijo Ron de repente. Ponía cara de asco mientras miraba a sus amigos en busca de apoyo. Jade ya la había visto, pero desde el medio día no había dicho nada y solo sonreía.

—Es su estilo, solo quieren estar por encima de los demás. —Harry imitó la mueca de asco de Ron. Las chicas no decían nada y Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Jade, preguntándose por qué estaba así.

Recorrían ahora el segundo prado y éste parecía más verde y blanco por las banderas irlandesas. Los gemelos se detuvieron porque el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Percy se habían parado para saludar a alguien. Era el señor Diggory y su hijo que tenían la tienda en ese prado. En cuanto Jade vio a Cedric se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa más grande. Cedric en cambio solo la miraba, también con una gran sonrisa. Entonces, Hermione, se dio cuenta de la situación y mirando a su amiga sonrió divertida.

—Arthur, para agradecer vuestra amabilidad de este verano os invito a cenar en mi tienda. Y no acepto un no por respuesta —decía Amos Diggory con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me halaga tu ofrecimiento y ya que insistes… Chicos, no os paséis —les dijo a los más jóvenes cuando se giró para mirarlos.

Amos le cogió por el hombro y entraron en la tienda, más grande por fuera que la de los Weasley, y los demás los siguieron. Cedric se quedó fuera a esperar que entraran todos, sosteniendo la puerta. Jade se retrasó un poco más que sus amigos y cuando el chico ya se disponía a empujarla dentro de la tienda y cerrar, ella se mantuvo firme y se quedaron fuera, solos.

La morena se puso de puntillas mientras se sostenía agarrada de su camisa, él, como respuesta, se inclinó hacia delante y volvieron a unir sus labios, después se separaron y entraron disimuladamente. Pero Hermione los miraba con los ojos achicados.

—Cedric, sirve la cena y siéntate allí —dijo el señor Diggory señalando un asiento junto a Harry, a la otra punta de Jade. El chico obedeció.

La morena se sentó junto a Hermione, George se sentó junto a Jade y Fred se había sentado junto a Cedric.

Cuando Amos, Arthur, Bill y Charlie llevaban más de una cerveza de mantequilla en el cuerpo, las risas aumentaron al igual que los comentarios idiotas.

—Cuando mi hijo me dijo que había ganado a Harry Potter —comenzó Amos riendo— pensé en hacerle una fiesta, invitando a Potter. —Cedric miró a Harry pidiendo disculpas por lo que decía su padre y Harry negó sonriendo.

—Pero Harry ha ganado más partidos que Cedric —remató Arthur.

Así continuaron diciendo bobadas sin sentido y riendo, y Harry y Ron reían de vez en cuando de las tonterías de los adultos.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿vas a salir este curso conmigo? —dijo George mientras rodeaba a Jade con sus brazos. La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente miró a Cedric. Pero éste solo intentaba no reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Eh! —gritó Fred para que le escucharan entre las risas de Arthur por algún comentario de Bill—. Que yo la vi primero.

—No me lo creo. Además… ¿Quién está más cerca ahora de ella? —concluyó George levantando una ceja y miró de nuevo a Jade—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que… déjame cenar. —La chica intentó soltarse de su abrazo, pero no lo conseguía, así que lo miró y puso la cara más seria que pudo. George la soltó de repente.

—Tranquila, no quiero que me ataques —decía levantando las manos.

—Creo que no le gustas —se aventuró a decir Cedric, entrando en el juego. Hermione miró a Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya verás que acaba muriéndose por mis huesos.

Nadie quiso quitarle la esperanza al muchacho.

—Puede que alguien se interponga entre vosotros dos —dijo Fred mirando a los allí presentes—. Puede que le guste otro. —Jade se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. Puede que todavía estés saliendo con… ¡Malfoy!

—¿Qué? ¿Malfoy? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Ya os dije que ese imbécil no me gusta. —La chica se había alterado y se sorprendió al ver a Cedric riendo.

Ya era muy tarde y algunos iban demasiado bebidos, pero Percy se encargaría de ellos. Amos se despidió de todos, ya se verían en el partido.

Los chicos observaban a Percy controlando a su padre y a los gemelos coger a sus hermanos mayores. Ron se reía de vez en cuando viéndolos y Hermione le daba una colleja, y de inmediato se callaba. Ginny también intentaba ayudar a Percy, pero sin mucho éxito: era demasiado menuda. Harry y Jade caminaban un poco más atrás, sin hablar y escucharon a alguien correr por detrás de ellos. Se giraron y vieron a Cedric correr hasta llegar junto a Jade.

—Hola de nuevo, es que mi padre me ha dicho que os acompañe. —Miró hacia delante—, no se fía mucho de que lleguéis bien.

—Ya, yo tampoco me fío —dijo Harry.

Llegaron por fin a la tienda y, a pesar de lo tarde que era, todavía se celebraban fiestas. Percy se encargó de acostar a su padre y a sus hermanos, los demás esperaron fuera para despedirse de Cedric.

—Nos vemos mañana —decía Harry dándole la mano.

—Claro —contestó el chico.

—Vale, entremos todos en la tienda, Cedric ya se va —dijo de repente Hermione después de estar mirando un rato a Jade, que no entró.

La morena comprobó que nadie los observaba y miró a Cedric, que también la miraba desde hacía rato. Se acercaron, ya como costumbre, él la cogió por la cintura y ella por el cuello, entonces se besaron.

Dentro de la tienda, Fred buscaba a Jade para hacerle cualquier otra broma, pero no la encontraba.

—¿Y Jade?

—Se habrá quedado fuera —contestó George.

Harry y Ron fruncieron la frente y miraron a los gemelos, después los siguieron hacia la puerta de la tienda. Pero esos dos se habían parado antes de salir del todo y por curiosidad también asomaron la cabeza hacia el exterior.

Las bocas de todos se habían abierto por la sorpresa y no decían nada. La parejita seguía besándose, sin saber que había cuatro pares de ojos observando. Entonces…

—¡Chicos! —Hermione los sacó de la parálisis en la que habían entrado al ver a Jade con Cedric.

Al mismo tiempo se separaron ellos dos enrojeciendo, intentando no mirar a su público.

—Bueno, ya nos vemos mañana. —Cedric rompió el silencio incómodo—. Adiós.

Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás. Jade pasó entre sus amigos sin mirarles a la cara. Todos la siguieron, todavía un poco sorprendidos, pero esperaban que ella dijera algo. En realidad solo los gemelos exigían que dijera algo.

—Entonces, es por eso por lo que no quieres salir conmigo —dijo George en un tono divertido y miró a su hermano—. Está bien. Pero creo que es un poco mayor para ti. —Jade sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó a los gemelos para pellizcarles las mejillas.

—No me olvidaré de vosotros.

Todos sonrieron al ver la cara de niños buenos de los dos y cada uno se fue a su cama.

Por la mañana Arthur, Bill y Charlie se tomaron una poción que les preparó Jade y el dolor de cabeza se fue. Cuando todos estuvieron preparados y desayunados, partieron hacia el estadio de quidditch, pero antes compraron algunas cosas en los puestos de venta de los equipos. Harry compró unos omniculares para sus amigos y cada uno se compró un trébol irlandés para apoyar al equipo.

Subieron a las gradas y el señor Weasley los dirigió hacia la Tribuna Principal donde se encontraría el ministro, Cornelius Fudge, pero al llegar vieron que solo había algunos funcionarios del Ministerio. Se sentaron y enseguida llegó el ministro saludando y presentando a algunas personas. Lo peor es que los Malfoy caminaban a unos pasos de Fudge.

—¡Harry Potter! No sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Se acercó al chico y se dieron la mano—. Ven, quiero presentarte a algunas personas.

Harry miró a sus amigos mientras era arrastrado hacia un grupo de gente muy bien vestida. Conoció al ministro búlgaro que hablando su idioma no lo entendió nadie. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy también se unieron a esa reunión, mientras que su hijo se acercaba a Ron, Hermione y Jade y los miraba con superioridad.

—Veo que os han colado aquí, porque no hay otra explicación de que una familia sucia y pobre esté en la misma tribuna que los Malfoy y el ministro. —En su cara tenía una sonrisa malvada y repugnante.

—Cierra el pico Malfoy, hablas demasiado para saber tan poco —contraatacó la morena mientras se ponía delante de sus amigos.

—Como tú digas. No quiero que te enfades y salgamos heridos de esta —dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa de victoria. Jade apretó los dientes y cerró el puño mientras se decidía a correr hacia él.

—No, no hagas nada Jade —la contuvo su amiga.

—No vale la pena —la apoyó Ron.

Llegó Harry junto a ellos y se sentaron para ver el comienzo del partido. Ludo Bagman, pidiendo permiso al ministro, se puso en pie y haciendo el conjuro _sonorus_ su voz se amplificó.

—Damas y caballeros… ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadrigentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! —La gente vitoreó sus palabras y volvieron a callar esperando que diera comienzo. —Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a… ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

De un lado del campo se abrió una puerta y salieron unas bellísimas mujeres, o eso parecía, que bailaron hacia el centro del estadio.

—¡Son veelas! —gritó el señor Weasley quitándose las gafas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione giraron la cabeza para mirar a Jade que estaba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Las veelas comenzaron a hacer una danza acompañadas de música que dejaba sin habla, la piel refulgía plateada y sus cabellos ondeaban aún sin haber viento que lo provocara. Todos los magos del género masculino se quedaron embobados por el espectáculo, incluso se levantaban del asiento para intentar acercarse a ellas, como Harry y Ron, pero estaba demasiado alto y tenían que saltar.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntaron Hermione y Jade a la vez mientras cada una cogía a uno de sus amigos. Los dos salieron como de un trance cuando la música cesó.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry mientras se volvía a sentar.

—Lo que hay que ver —refunfuñó Hermione. A esto Ron rompió su trébol irlandés, había cambiado de equipo.

—Ahora lamentarás haberlo hecho.

Miraron al señor Weasley curiosos por lo que quería decir pero tuvieron que volver a mirar el campo ya que las mascotas de Irlanda habían entrado. ¡Eran _leprechauns_! Ron y Harry contemplaban fascinados el gran trébol que estas mascotas habían dibujado en el aire y que después se convirtió en polvos plateados.

El partido había empezado de verdad y los jugadores sorprendían con muchas técnicas, que Harry probaría en Hogwarts. En uno de los descansos después de hacer una falta un equipo a otro, los leprechauns formaron una mano e hicieron un gesto de mal gusto dirigido a las veelas y como respuesta ellas les lanzaron bolas de fuego. Con los omniculares pudieron ver el nuevo aspecto de las veelas y realmente eran horribles y daban miedo.

—Veis chicos, por eso no hay que fijarse solo en la belleza —dijo Arthur mirando a las mascotas búlgaras.

Jade miró a sus amigos temerosa.

—¿Realmente me convertí en eso? —Ellos se miraron dudosos.

—No, tanto no. Era un poquito más leve, no eras tan… horrible. —La castaña se mordió el labio con miedo de haberla ofendido. Pero Jade asintió más tranquila y siguió mirando el partido.

Después de un largo y duro día de partido, poco tiempo comparado con los quince días que duró hace unos años, volvieron a la tienda. Al menos Fred y George habían ganado una apuesta: Irlanda había ganado pero Krum había atrapado la snitch. Ya le pedirían el dinero a Bagman.

Ron, por el camino, había comprado un póster de Viktor Krum y lo había dejado sobre su cama.

—Krum es el mejor, el más rápido, el más fuerte —dijo Ron de repente con los ojos brillantes—. Ojalá pudiera conseguir un autógrafo.

—Viktor te amo… eres mi amor… —canturrearon los gemelos mientras reían.

Ron frunció los labios y se fue a sentar a su cama. Jade miraba a los gemelos divertida, porque estos dos seguían dándole vueltas a la mesa cantándole a Ron. Se escuchaban los gritos de victoria de los irlandeses, celebrándolo a lo grande.

—Sí que se lo pasan bien los irlandeses —comentó Ginny divertida.

—No son los irlandeses. —El señor Weasley entró a la tienda y los miró a todos seriamente—. Debemos marcharnos ya.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —Bill se acercó a él.

—Han vuelto a actuar. —Bill se puso tenso y enseguida se acercó a Ginny—. Sí, cuida de Ginny, yo tendré que ayudar a los aurores. —Se giró hacia el resto—. Vosotros huid hacia el bosque y no esperéis a nadie. ¿Entendido?

Todos, sin saber bien lo que pasaba, asintieron. Arthur, Charlie y Percy fueron a ayudar a los magos que se enfrentaban a los hombres con capa que habían hechizado a la familia muggle que cuidaba el prado y que ahora flotaban en el aire.

—Son mortífagos —dijo Fred.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Harry —George lo miró—, son los sirvientes del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

En cuanto los chicos escucharon eso salieron corriendo en la misma dirección que todo el mundo. Tuvieron que pasar por muchos prados pero al fin llegaron al bosque, aunque no estaban del todo protegidos. En un momento Harry se separó y no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Quisieron volver a buscarlo, pero la gente los guiaba hacia el final del bosque donde se podrían desaparecer con Bill. Pero antes de llegar, Jade consiguió escabullirse entre la gente y pasando entre los árboles más alejados del camino, volvió.

Las ramas le enredaban los pies y le golpeaban la cara, pero cada vez estaba más cerca. Entonces se detuvo al escuchar como crujía algo a su espalda. Se giró lentamente mientras encendía su varita y vio una sombra al lado de un árbol.

—¿Jade, eres tú? —preguntó una voz de chico pero que sonaba muy débil.

—¿Quién eres? —la chica había alzado amenazadora la varita.

—Tranquila, soy Cedric.

La morena corrió y se abrazó a él, Cedric también lo hizo. Todo estaba muy oscuro y la gente todavía corría y gritaba.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar al otro lado del bosque.

—Harry… no sabemos donde está.

—Pero no tendrías que haber ido tu sola a buscarle.

—¿Por qué no?

Cedric, ante la insistencia de la chica, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia la parte del bosque que se había iluminado de verde. Poco a poco se acercaron a la linde del bosque y miraron hacia el cielo. Allí había una calavera y saliendo de su boca una serpiente. Era una marca, que Jade reconoció de inmediato.

—La Marca Tenebrosa —susurró la chica.

—Son mortífagos. Debimos habernos ido, esto es peligroso.

Escucharon un ruido un poco más alejado de ellos y se giraron de golpe. Brillaba algo en una sombra y Jade se acercó un poco más, pero Cedric la cogió e hizo que se agachara: una persona caminaba deprisa en dirección a ellos.

—Vamos —ordenó una voz a la sombra. Esa persona tenía el pelo largo y rubio; Jade ya sabía quienes eran. El otro no se movió y seguía mirando hacia donde se encontraban Jade y Cedric—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguien?

—No, creí que… —contestó Draco mirando a los ojos a Jade.

—Como no comiences a caminar… —de inmediato Draco obedeció y se marcharon.

Jade se levantó y observó como corrían hacia el otro lado del bosque. Cedric se levantó también y cogió de la mano a la chica. En eso que escucharon unas voces en el prado y varias varitas encendidas. Se acercaron un poco más para escuchar.

—Ya han ido en busca de algunos, no hay que preocuparse —decía una voz conocida.

—¡¿Que no hay que preocuparse? Ludo, se escapan y no sabemos quienes son —esta voz fue más clara y supieron que era Fudge.

Ya estaban a salvo, así que salieron de entre los árboles y caminaron hacia ellos. La conversación se interrumpió y todos los miraron apuntados con las varitas.

—¿Quiénes sois? Identificaros —ordenó Crouch.

—Soy Cedric Diggory, hijo de Amos Diggory y ella es Jade Prince, hija del profesor Snape.

Una figura se movió y corrió hacia ellos dos. Era Amos que quería comprobar que su hijo estaba bien. Tres figuras más se acercaron y fueron junto a Jade. Eran Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Harry, chicos le habéis encontrado antes que yo —dijo la morena.

—Arthur, llévatelos a tu casa antes de que esto vuelva a repetirse —ordenó Fudge y Arthur asintió—. Amos, márchate con tu hijo, no creo que puedas hacer nada más aquí, pronto llegarán más aurores. —Amos asintió antes de que terminara la frase.

Caminaron por la senda del bosque y desaparecieron cuando llegaron al final de éste.


	13. El Torneo de los tres o cuatro magos

Capítulo 13: El Torneo de los tres (o cuatro) magos

Se despertó sobresaltado por un movimiento del tren y miró a su alrededor; estaba junto a sus amigos. Harry no había dormido muy bien esa noche, a decir verdad, desde el partido no había conciliado el sueño. Además había estado soñando con algo que se repetía; un lugar, una casa donde aparecían tres hombres, dos de ellos conocidos por Harry: Colagusano y Voldemort, al cual no había conseguido verle la cara al haber despertado por el dolor de su cicatriz. Al tercero sí que le había visto el rostro, pero no era nadie que conociera. En el sueño se veía cómo Voldemort mataba a un hombre que Harry tampoco conocía, y cómo una serpiente enorme se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su amo.

—¿Estás bien Harry? —Ron lo miraba preocupado—. Tienes mala cara.

—No es nada —contestó el chico, pero el pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente—. Bueno, la verdad es que llevo varios días que no duermo bien. Tengo sueños en los que… veo a Voldemort matando a un hombre —continuó contándoles a sus amigos todo lo que había soñado hasta entonces.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decirle.

—Harry —dijo por fin Hermione—, deberías informar a Sirius.

—Supongo que será lo mejor. —Harry sacó una pluma y un pergamino y empezó a redactar la carta para su padrino.

Pasados unos minutos, los cuatro escucharon la voz de un chico que en ese momento abría la puerta del compartimento.

—Vaya, Potter, ¿estás practicando tú firma para cuando te presentes? —Harry guardó la carta y lo miró extrañado y enfadado a la vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —preguntó Jade con la misma cara que Harry.

—¿No lo sabéis? —Se miraron unos a otros, mientras Draco adoptaba una postura de superioridad—. No me extraña que no lo sepáis, el ministro no hablará de cosas importantes delante de tu padre —dijo mirando a Ron—. Sin embargo yo lo sé hace un siglo. Mi padre sí se relaciona con gente importante del Ministerio.

—Claro —empezó a decir Jade en tono burlón—, es para lo único que sirve un Malfoy, para ser un perrito faldero.

—Tú no te metas, Prince. —Pero antes de que Draco continuara, Ron se levantó de golpe y cerró la puerta para no escucharlo más.

—¿A qué creéis que se estaba refiriendo? —Todos negaron con la cabeza ante la pregunta del moreno.

Harry se sentó entre Ron y Neville, mientras que Hermione y Ginny lo hacían delante de ellos. Jade se fue a la mesa de Slytherin como siempre hacía el primer día de cada curso, pero antes no dejó de mirar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff para saludar con una sonrisa a cierto chico.

Tras la espectacular cena de bienvenida, Dumbledore se puso en pie y se acercó al atril para empezar con su discurso.

—¡Bien!, debo informarles de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este año —empezó diciendo el director.

La sala empezó a murmurar mientras que Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba al igual que Jade.

—Sin embargo —continuó—, este año tendrá lugar un acontecimiento que ocupará todo el curso. Tengo el placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts…

Pero el profesor no pudo continuar porque en ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe dejando paso a un hombre apoyado en un bastón y que se abría camino hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Harry miró la cara deformada de aquel hombre, pudo ver que uno de sus ojos no era suyo, además de que se movía independiente del otro: de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda y de dentro a fuera.

Tras acallar los murmullos que se habían levantado, el director explicó quién era ese hombre.

—Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Alastor Moody.

—¿Moody? ¿Ojoloco Moody? —susurró Hermione— ¿el ex-auror?

—¿Ex qué? —preguntó Harry mirando a su amiga.

—Auror, cazador de magos tenebrosos —contestó Ron—. A la mitad de Azkaban los ha apresado él.

—Como iba diciendo —empezó de nuevo el director—, este año tendrá lugar en Hogwarts ¡el Torneo de los tres magos! Y contaremos con la presencia de dos escuelas de magia que convivirán con nosotros durante todo el curso: Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

La sala volvió a sumirse en murmullos pero esta vez de entusiasmo e ilusión. Pero para muchos no duraría.

—Debo advertir —volvió a hablar Dumbledore— que sólo podrán presentarse los alumnos mayores de diecisiete años. —Esto provocó que la gran mayoría empezara a quejarse.

El director dio por terminada la cena y mandó a los alumnos a sus habitaciones. Jade se unió a sus amigos antes de que salieran por la puerta.

—Chicos, ¿qué os parece? ¡El Torneo de los tres magos! —dijo entusiasmada.

—Ya, pero no podemos participar —le contestó Ron con cierta lástima.

—Pero lo vamos a presenciar. —Ron seguía con cara de pena, sin encontrar ánimos en las palabras de Jade.

—Oh, vamos Ron —Hermione miró al pelirrojo—, ha muerto gente en ese torneo. Es mejor que no podamos participar. A decir verdad, no sé cómo permiten que se celebre.

—¿Tan peligroso crees que sea? —preguntó Jade preocupada.

—Ponen a prueba a los participantes de las maneras más crueles. Al menos en los anteriores torneos fue así, incluso se suspendió la celebración… hasta ahora.

Jade miró a su amiga y tras despedirse se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicos que se alejaban del Gran Comedor.

—Cedric. —El chico se giró al oír su nombre y sonrió al ver a Jade mientras se acercaba para besarla.

—¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches? —dijo el chico divertido.

—Sí, bueno… quería preguntarte algo. —Jade se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa por lo que podría responderle.

—Dime —le alentó Cedric.

—¿Te vas a presentar… al torneo? —ella lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

—Pues, sí, pensaba… —Pero no le dejó terminar.

—Es muy peligroso, ha… ha muerto gente…

—Jade —Cedric la cogió por los hombros y se acercó a ella—, tranquila, no pasa nada. —Le dio un beso en la frente y cada uno regresó a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Jade se sentó junto a sus amigos, mientras veía cómo los gemelos planeaban la mejor forma de envejecer y así poder participar en el torneo.

Le dieron a cada uno su nuevo horario del curso y, como siempre, había muchas asignaturas que tenían en común con Slytherin. Jade miró su horario y vio que le tocaba Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia; posiblemente era la asignatura más densa, y tenerla un lunes a primera hora no lo mejoraba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían Herbología con Hufflepuff así que se levantaron tras desayunar y se dirigieron cada uno a su clase, después de despedirse de Jade que prefirió esperar y no llegar tan pronto. Claro que ese no era el único motivo. Pronto se levantó y se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a Cedric.

—Buenos días —le dijo el chico cuando ella se sentó.

—Buenos días —le contestó con una sonrisa.

Tras saludarse no tuvieron mucho más tiempo de hablar ya que la siguiente clase era dentro de unos minutos.

Jade llegó a la puerta y entró cuando todos estaban sentados y a punto de comenzar. Miró por encima y sólo distinguió una silla libre al lado de Theo Nott. Se sentó con desgana ya que, a parte de sentarse con uno de los amigos de Draco, éste último estaba en la mesa de detrás y, para colmo, tenía a Pansy en la mesa contigua.

La clase empezó pero como siempre ya comenzaba a ser aburrida, y Pansy tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer que cotillear.

—Oye, Prince —susurró Pansy desde la mesa de al lado a lo que Jade ni se giró para mirarla—, ¿estás engañando a Potter con Diggory? —soltó con una sonrisita en la cara.

—Diggory… —habló Draco mirando a Pansy.

—Es el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff —contestó Theo a Draco.

—No era una pregunta —dijo el rubio a su amigo—. ¿Crees que no sé quien es ese…?

—Ya basta —le cortó Jade—. ¿Podríais tener un tema de conversación en el que no salga yo o alguien referente a mí? —dijo girándose para mirar a Draco.

—A mí no me mires, ha empezado Pansy.

Dicho esto cada uno intentó seguir la explicación del profesor, pero aún se escuchaban los murmullos de Pansy.

Les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Moody y según los comentarios de Fred y George las clases con él eran muy emocionantes. Por eso Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jade ya deseaban llegar al aula. Una vez dentro se sentaron a la espera del profesor.

—Soy Alastor Moody, ex-auror y vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo dando la espalda a la clase mientras cojeaba hacia la pizarra. En acabar de escribir su nombre se giró para contemplar a los alumnos que lo miraban entre miedosos y expectantes—. Este trimestre aprovecharé para explicaros lo que el Ministerio se niega que aprendáis: las maldiciones imperdonables —miró a cada uno por separado viendo las expresiones— ¿Alguien sabe qué son?

—Sí, señor —dijo dudosa Hermione Granger. Cuando Moody la incitó a seguir, ella se aclaró la garganta—. Son tres conjuros ilegales.

—¡Correcto! ¿Y alguien me podría decir cuáles son? —se formó un silencio incómodo en la clase; seguramente más de uno lo sabía pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

—Yo conozco una. —Ron esperó a que el profesor lo mirara y continuó—. La maldición _imperius. _

—¡Muy bien! Observad para qué sirve.

El profesor hizo una muestra con una araña de cómo reaccionaba ésta ante la maldición. Después prosiguió.

—¿Quién me dice otra? —Neville Longbottom fue el siguiente en levantar la mano—. ¿Longbottom, verdad? Muy bien chico, dime.

—Pues… está… el _cruciatus_.

—¡Correcto, correcto! Ven, ven conmigo. —Moody lo agarró por el brazo y le guió hasta la mesa donde estaba la araña. Miró un momento al chico y después lanzó la maldición. Neville miraba con horror el efecto que le causaba a la araña, pero el profesor parecía no darse cuenta.

—¡Profesor! ¡Pare! ¿No ve que está sufriendo? —Hermione se había puesto en pie y miraba a Neville con los ojos húmedos. Moody se detuvo pero luego caminó hasta Hermione.

—¿Podría decirme la última, señorita? —La chica negó con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—_Avada Kedavra, _señor, esa es la última.

Alastor Moody se giró hacia Jade y la miró durante varios segundos, escudriñándola. Parecía sorprendido por algo. Después, lanzó la maldición, acabando así con la vida de la araña.

—La maldición letal. No hay posibilidad de escapar de ésta, pero sólo una persona ha sido capaz de hacerlo. —Moody cojeó hasta detenerse delante de la mesa de Harry y, cuando se miraron a los ojos, el profesor se puso nervioso.

El primer mes del curso había pasado velozmente, aún más rápido por la esperada llegada de los dos colegios de magia. A principios de octubre, en la cena del primer sábado de este mes, en dos mesas se había dejado más espacio libre para recibir a los invitados. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían apiñado más juntos en un extremo de la mesa y los de Slytherin también habían hecho lo mismo.

Dumbledore ya estaba de pie detrás del atril mirando hacia los alumnos, aguardando silencio.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo el director una vez la sala había quedado en silencio—. Tal como os dije el primer día de curso, conoceréis a los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, y será en unos escasos minutos.

Pero no llegó ni a pasar un minuto; la gran puerta de roble se acababa de abrir dejando paso a un grupo de alumnos vestidos de azul, seguidos de una gran mujer muy hermosa. Jade observó a Hermione explicando a Harry y a Ron quien era aquella mujer desde la mesa de Slytherin. Ella pudo escuchar los comentarios de su mesa y supo que era Madame Maxime.

Las chicas de esa escuela entraron haciendo un precioso baile que dejó a los chicos embobados. Pero hubo una chica que era la más hermosa de todas y que algo en ella hacía que la belleza de las demás chicas se "apagara". Cuando llegaron al final de la sala hicieron una reverencia a los profesores, después a los alumnos y seguidamente se sentaron en la mesa de los tejones. Jade no pudo evitar que su expresión cambiara cuando vio que esa chica tan guapa se sentaba junto a Cedric.

De inmediato, por la puerta aparecieron más alumnos de fuera, esta vez eran los alumnos de Durmstrang. Eran todos varones y llevaban sobre los hombros largas capas de piel que parecían pesadas. También hicieron una entrada espectacular golpeando el suelo con los gruesos bastones y dando volteretas hasta llegar a la primera línea de la mesa de los profesores. Después se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin, cerca de Jade. Ésta sonrió al ver que Viktor Krum se sentaba enfrente de ella y la cara de rabia de Ron por querer estar en su lugar.

—Muy bien, espero que vuestra estancia en el castillo sea agradable —dijo Dumbledore haciendo acallar los últimos murmullos de los alumnos—. Ahora, podemos descubrir por fin… el Cáliz de fuego —mientras decía esas palabras señaló hacia el centro de la sala donde ahora se veía un gran cáliz con una llama azul en su interior—. Debo recordar que puesto que los menores de diecisiete años no pueden participar, he dibujado yo mismo una línea de edad alrededor del Cáliz. Sé que muchos intentaréis burlarla pero el que avisa no es traidor —dijo mirando hacia dos alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor—. Para poder presentaros debéis escribir vuestro nombre y escuela, así saldrá elegido un campeón de cada colegio.

De todas maneras los gemelos seguían sonriendo, pensando y maquinando mejor su plan. A continuación el director dio por concluido el discurso y todos se pusieron a cenar.

Durante dos semanas los alumnos de las tres escuelas iban pasando por delante del Cáliz para echar sus nombres o mirar cómo lo hacían otras personas. Se escuchaban rumores de los que posiblemente serían los mejores representantes de cada escuela. Por parte de Beauxbatons estaba entre un chico no muy conocido, pero sí muy valiente, y una chica llamada Fleur Delacour, que casualmente era la chica que se había sentado junto a Cedric el primer día que llegaron. De Durmstrang todos estaban convencidos de que sería Viktor Krum, el jugador de quidditch, cuando se presentara. Y por último estaba el campeón de Hogwarts; este puesto también estaba ocupado por dos alumnos: Cedric Diggory y Angelina Johnson.

Jade se dio cuenta de que Cedric no despertaba mucha simpatía entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, pues más de una vez había escuchado a éstos hacer comentarios sobre que Cedric no se presentaría por miedo a perder su belleza. Pero a ella lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que se presentase; después de escuchar a Hermione diciendo cosas horribles que había pasado en ediciones anteriores no dejaba de inquietarse por los resultados.

La morena se dirigió hacia la sala del Cáliz donde había quedado con Cedric.

—Hola —saludó el chico al verla llegar—. Ya creía que no ibas a venir.

—Lo siento, tenía que terminar una tarea —dijo la morena con cara triste.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pero enseguida supo de qué se trataba—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es peligroso? Eso era antes, ahora es… Además, hay mucha gente que se ha presentado, no es seguro que salga yo…

—Ya, pero una vez que hayas dejado tu nombre en el Cáliz no sabes lo que puede pasar —le cortó Jade, luego suspiró y él la abrazó.

—Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada, suponiendo que salga mi nombre. —Ella le correspondió el abrazo y asintió.

—De todas maneras, me gustaría que no salieras elegido —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se separaba y se inclinaba para besarlo.

Ese beso no duró mucho porque acababan de entrar los gemelos Weasley y "accidentalmente" uno de los dos chocó contra la espalda de Cedric. Éste sujetó a Jade para no caer y se giró para fulminar con la mirada a los dos. Jade también los miró pero divertida y sonrió al ver que George le guiñaba un ojo.

Llegaron al centro de la sala y un grupo de alumnos los rodearon para ver cómo lo intentaban. Jade y Cedric se acercaron a Hermione que leía un libro en un banco y miraron la escena que tenían delante.

—¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!

Cada uno de los gemelos bebió un sorbo de la poción para envejecer y se formó silencio alrededor de ellos; Harry y Ron también se habían acercado.

—No va a funcionar —susurró Hermione a Jade y ésta última sonrió.

Los dos sobrepasaron la línea de edad pero enseguida salieron disparados hasta la otra punta de la sala mientras les crecía una gran mata de pelo blanco en la cara. No duraron mucho las palabras de ánimo para una pelea, pues la puerta de la sala se acababa de abrir y había entrado un serio Viktor Krum seguido muy de cerca por Igor Karkarov. Se apagaron las risas y todos miraban al jugador de quidditch. Incluso Hermione había dejado de leer su libro y miraba al chico con una expresión extraña.

Jade se dio cuenta de la fugaz mirada que Krum le lanzó a su amiga después de echar el trozo de papel al Cáliz. Y como respuesta a esa mirada, Hermione agachó la cabeza.

Las chicas y Cedric se reunieron en la puerta con Ron y Harry y antes de que Ron pusiera una mala cara por ver a Cedric (cosa que ya había hecho anteriormente), Jade le dijo a su novio que ya se verían más tarde y se despidieron con un beso.

Estuvieron caminando un rato por el castillo hasta que acabaron en la sala común de Gryffindor, junto a Dean, Seamus y Neville, que ya ocupaban los sillones frente a la chimenea. Dean y Seamus lanzaron sendas miradas acusadoras a Jade, y Hermione se extrañó por ese comportamiento. Ellas dos se sentaron más apartadas del grupo para hablar.

—¿Por qué te han mirado así? —preguntó Hermione mirando de reojo a los chicos. Jade suspiró.

—Al parecer los Gryffindor tienen un problema con Cedric. A Ron tampoco le cae muy bien. —La morena negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada y después miró a su amiga; ella debía responder a otras preguntas más importantes—. Bueno, y dime, ¿a qué vienen esas miradas entre Krum y tú?

—Em… —la castaña se puso colorada y tras suspirar un par de veces, miró a Jade con los labios fruncidos—. Verás, desde que llegaron al colegio él no deja de ir a la biblioteca y siempre… siempre me está mirando —eso último lo dijo en un susurro y después se puso más colorada.

—Será que le gustas…

—Calla, no es eso, es sólo que… es molesto. Y no sé cómo las demás chicas siempre piensan en él y siempre están detrás de él. No es… tan guapo y no parece listo. En la biblioteca se limita a hojear libros mientras mira de reojo a su alrededor.

Después se calló pero siguió pensando en cosas de él que no entendía. Jade la miraba divertida y se dio cuenta de que uno de los chicos las estaba mirando: Ron. No le hizo mucho caso y siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

Ya era el día, ese día que tantos esperaban. La gente se acumulaba en las mesas del Gran Comedor, todos queriendo estar lo más cerca posible del Cáliz y del director. Los alumnos se sentaban en mesas de casas diferentes a las suyas, sólo por querer estar más cerca o por estar junto a sus amigos. Los únicos que se mantenían en su lugar eran algunos Slytherin y los profesores. Jade estaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione en una de las mesas más apartadas del Cáliz y de vez en cuando buscaba a Cedric con la mirada; éste hacía lo mismo.

—Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de la selección de los campeones —comenzó a decir el director de Hogwarts—. Y a pesar de todas las advertencias dichas, ha habido casos donde menores de diecisiete han intentado entrar en competición y… —Dumbledore agachó la cabeza y miró por encima de sus lentes—, como ya dije, el que avisa no es traidor. —Su mirada se había detenido en aquellos alumnos que, como George y Fred, habían intentado poner su nombre en el Cáliz.

Sin que el director pudiera añadir nada más, la llama azul del Cáliz se tornó roja y enseguida salió disparado hacia arriba un trozo de papel que el director cogió al vuelo. Tenía los extremos quemados y Dumbledore con sumo cuidado lo desdobló y leyó.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —dijo elevando la voz— es Viktor Krum.

Aquel lado de la sala rompió en aplausos y las manos golpeaban por toda la espalda del campeón. Se escuchó a Karkarov decir que sabía que sería él, que estaba muy orgulloso… Pero Dumbledore prosiguió cuando Krum cruzó la sala hasta una puerta que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores. En ese rato había llegado Ludo Bagman y se había instalado disimuladamente al lado de esa puerta.

El director de Hogwarts volvió a atrapar un trozo de papel también quemado pero de color rosa y lo abrió.

—El campeón de Beauxbatons —leyó y miró a los alumnos de ese colegio— es Fleur Delacour.

Muchas de las chicas con uniforme azul se pusieron a llorar por no haber salido elegidas y miraban cómo una chica con una larga melena plateada, Fleur Delacour, caminaba sonriente y elegante hacia la puerta por donde Krum había desaparecido.

—¡Ron, es ella! —dijo Harry al pelirrojo.

—Sí, la veela —el chico lo dijo sin pensar y se dio cuenta de que Jade estaba allí. La morena miró a Hermione extrañada.

—Es que Ron se fijó en ella el primer día. Le gusta. —Jade sonrió y miró al pelirrojo.

—Así que te gusta porque es veela… —Ron intentó negar con la cabeza, que se le estaba poniendo del color de su pelo. Pero Jade levantó una mano y le revolvió el matojo rojo—. No pasa nada. Además, creo que ella tiene más de veela que yo, es más… guapa, se parece más a las del partido de quidditch.

—Pero no sabemos si de verdad es veela, es sólo una suposición de Ron y Harry.

Dejaron el tema de lado cuando Dumbledore volvió a coger un trozo de papel. Ese papel diría quien sería el campeón de Hogwarts. Jade estaba muy nerviosa y a cada instante miraba a Cedric, éste sólo sonreía y hablaba con sus amigos, seguro gastando bromas sobre el torneo.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —apareció una sonrisa en su rostro y bajó el papel— es Cedric Diggory.

¡No! Fue lo primero que pensó Jade. Ella seguía mirando al chico pero éste no se había percatado; toda la mesa se había levantado y se había formado una revuelta alrededor del campeón de Hogwarts. Los Gryffindor sólo aplaudían, pero sin sonreír. Jade no hacía nada, más que mirarlo. Cuando por fin Cedric se acordó de Jade, él ya estaba cerca del Cáliz y la chica se había sentado cabizbaja.

—Fantástico, ahora ya podemos dar por comenzado el Torneo de los tres magos, así que podéis senta…

En ese momento el Cáliz volvió a tornarse rojo y salió un cuarto papel. La sala estaba en total silencio, expectantes por saber lo que ponía en ese papel intruso. El director lo atrapó y con las dos manos lo desplegó y leyó.

—Harry Potter.

No podía ser, era imposible. ¿Por qué aparecía su nombre allí? Harry respiraba agitadamente y miraba a sus amigos alternativamente.

—No puede ser, yo no metí mi nombre en el Cáliz —susurró el chico.

—¡Harry Potter!

—Vamos, Harry —lo apremió Hermione. Jade casi se pone delante del chico para que no se moviera, pero él ya se había levantado y caminaba despacio hacia la sala de los campeones.

Los comentarios en contra de Harry subieron de tono y Jade tuvo que taparse los oídos; no podría soportar aquella situación. Ya era demasiado aceptar que Cedric participaba en aquello como para que Harry también lo hiciera.

Los profesores entraron tras Harry y eso calmó un poco a Hermione y a Jade: lo aclararían todo. Harry tenía tan solo catorce años e iba contra las reglas dejarlo participar. Pero, ¿cómo pudo aparecer su nombre en el Cáliz?

Pasaban los días y el ambiente seguía igual de tenso. Las escuelas de fuera seguían sin hablar directamente con los alumnos de Hogwarts, al igual que sus directores acusaban a Dumbledore de llamarse ahora el Torneo de los cuatro magos. Además, los propios compañeros de Harry lo miraban mal al pasar por su lado. Eran unos pocos los que apoyaban al niño que sobrevivió, pero entre ellos no se encontraba Ron. Éste se había enfadado con Harry porque según el pelirrojo, su amigo lo había hecho a sus espaldas.

Era viernes y Jade y Hermione hacían los deberes en la biblioteca. Al principio la castaña no quería ir por si Krum se encontraba allí, pero tras las insistentes palabras de Jade acabaron por ir. Llevaban un rato escribiendo y en efecto, al pasar unos minutos, el búlgaro se había asomado por detrás de una estantería y levantaba la cabeza del libro repetidas veces.

—Sigue haciendo los deberes —susurró Hermione a su amiga al darse cuenta de que ésta miraba hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

—Hermione, no te preocupes, no se dará cuenta. —La castaña negó con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino. En ese instante se sentó alguien en la silla contigua a la de Jade.

—Hola —dijo Harry con voz débil.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Harry miró a Jade y suspiró.

—Ron, sigue sin escucharme. Y encima vosotras me dejáis solo. —Jade lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mano. El moreno miró a su alrededor para comprobar que la señora Pince no andaba por allí y se inclinó más sobre la mesa—. ¿Podéis venir conmigo mañana a ver a Canuto?

—Pero —empezó Hermione—, no se encontrará cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Pues… —Harry agachó la mirada— está en Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué? —Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hace eso? Es peligroso.

—Lo sé, pero el caso es que me ha dicho que le llevemos mucha comida.

Jade no había dicho nada, en realidad le importaba muy poco la suerte que corriera el padrino de Harry. Desde que insultó a Snape el curso pasado se había difuminado la poca simpatía que sentía hacia él por ser el padrino de Harry.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que estudiar. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo —dijo Hermione acusadora. El chico miró ahora a Jade.

—Es que… tengo pensado ir con Cedric a…

—Bueno, ya buscaré una forma de llevarle comida.

Entonces vieron que un chico alto y muy guapo entraba por la puerta y se acercaba a ellos. Jade giró la cabeza e hizo como si no hubiera visto entrar a Cedric; seguía algo molesta por lo del torneo. El chico de todas maneras se sentó al otro lado de la morena.

—Jade… —empezó a decir el chico. Harry y Hermione se miraron y comenzaron a levantarse para irse.

—¿Qué, Cedric?

—Venga, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No vas a pasarte todo el curso igual.

—Lo sé… —la chica suspiró—. Pero, encima ahora también estoy preocupada por Harry.

—Pero eso lo tienes que hablar con él, yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya presentado sabiendo que no podía.

—Él no se ha presentado Cedric. —Jade lo miró hastiada y se levantó—. Nos vemos luego. —Corrió hacia Harry y Hermione que acababan de cruzar la puerta—. Harry, te acompaño mañana.

Se giró para mirar a Cedric que la miraba desde la mesa y la chica levantó las cejas para después irse.

Harry y Jade andaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad cargados de comida que los elfos domésticos les dieron de la cocina. Caminaban hacia una montaña cerca de Hogsmeade, habían aprovechado la salida del sábado para no levantar sospechas. Llegaron a una especie de cueva y pronto vieron un perro negro que miraba hacia fuera. Ellos se quitaron la capa para que los viera y rápidamente el perro entró dentro para, tras unos segundos, salir como humano.

—Sirius. —Harry abrazó a su padrino afectuosamente—. Te hemos traído comida —dijo señalando la bolsa que tenía Jade. Ésta se acercó y se la entregó.

—Gracias, chicos —decía mientras cogía la comida y empezaba a devorarla.

Después de no dejar ni rastro de lo que le habían traído, Sirius miró a su hijastro seriamente.

—¿Metiste tu nombre en el Cáliz?

—No —contestó rápidamente Harry.

—Tenía que preguntar.

—Pues yo nunca dudé de él —dijo Jade mirándolo. A lo que él sonrió.

—No dudo de él —contestó mirando a la chica—. Por cierto, Harry —cambió de nuevo la expresión de su cara—, ¿has vuelto a tener ese sueño?

—Sí, y siempre ocurre lo mismo —contestó el moreno afligido.

—Intenta averiguar quién ese tercer hombre que no conoces. Hay que estar atentos. —Sirius colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—Pero es sólo un sueño, ¿no?

—Claro, Harry, no te preocupes tanto —dijo Jade que había estado callada demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, es sólo un sueño. —Sirius volvió a mirar a Jade—. Pero sin duda alguien metió su nombre en el Cáliz y quién lo hizo no es amigo suyo —concluyó Sirius.

Jade se levantó de la cama. Un sol inusual de noviembre entraba por la ventana e incitaba a disfrutar de ese domingo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba sola; al parecer sus compañeras de habitación ya se habían levantado. Tras arreglarse, bajó las escaleras y llegó a su sala común, donde un grupo de alumnos, entre ellos Draco y Pansy, reían mientras miraban algo. La chica no quiso saber lo que pasaba y se dirigió a la puerta para ir al Gran Comedor, pero Pansy la vio antes de que saliera.

—Eh, Prince, ¿quieres una? —Pansy le ofrecía una especie de chapa. Jade la miró confusa.

—No quiero nada que proceda de ti —dicho esto salió sin dejar que Pansy replicara.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor alguien tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia un rincón. La morena miró los ojos grises del chico que se había acercado a escasos centímetros de ella y sonrió. Sin decirse nada comenzaron a besarse con más entusiasmo de lo normal. Las manos de Cedric recorrían cada centímetro de su espalda y la acercaba más a él. Jade rodeaba el cuello del chico con un brazo y con una mano le revolvía el pelo. La expresión divertida que al principio tenían en la cara desapareció dejando paso a otra de más frenesí. Al estar en un pasillo solitario, pensaron que nadie los molestaría… pero no era así.

—Creo que es hora de comer —se escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Eso provocó que sus cuerpos se separaran como si de dos mismos polos se tratase. Los dos tragaron saliva compulsivamente y evitaron mirar a cualquiera a los ojos. Ese fue el silencio más incómodo que Jade hubiera tenido.

—Nos vemos después, Cedric —tartamudeó Jade. Instó al chico a que le hiciera caso para así relajar un poco el ambiente. Se marchó mirando el suelo y antes de girar la esquina miró a Jade.

—Bueno, me voy que tengo hambre.

—Un momento —dijo Severus cuando la morena se disponía a irse—. Si tengo que estar patrullando los pasillos hora sí y hora también ten por seguro que lo haré. Pero me encargaré de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Pero es mi novio —dijo por fin Jade harta de que él se entrometiera en su vida cuando le apetecía.

—No añadiré nada más.

Dicho esto se giró y se marchó haciendo ondular su capa.

—No lo haré mientras tú no te enteres… —se dijo a sí misma caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Hoy Hermione acompañaba a Ron y Jade a Harry, así lo habían acordado las chicas para no dejar a ninguno solo. Estos dos últimos paseaban por los jardines del castillo, callados. Harry caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el suelo. Jade no sabía por qué estaba así de serio, lo había estado desde que se había juntado con él hacía unas horas, así que se detuvo delante de él y esperó a que la mirara.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por Ron? ¿Por el torneo? Venga, dímelo. —Harry sonrió y volvió a mirar el suelo.

—Es un poco de todo. Estoy preocupado por la primera prueba. No sé cómo la voy a superar.

—Pero todavía no sabes a qué te enfrentarás…

—Sí lo sé. —Jade frunció las cejas y esperó a que el chico lo dijera—. Tendremos que luchar contra un dragón.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Un dragón? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hagrid me mostró los dragones que Charlie, el hermano de Ron, trajo desde Rumania.

—Oh. ¿Y Ron no te dijo nada? —El moreno negó con la cabeza y Jade suspiró—. Se está pasando.

—Una cosa. ¿Se lo puedes decir tú a Cedric? Lo de los dragones.

—Claro… pero…

—Así todos lo sabremos. —La chica levantó las cejas sorprendida por descubrir que todos habían hecho un poco de trampa. Se lo diría a Cedric también.

Llegaron a un jardín donde se apiñaban los alumnos entorno a un grupo de Slytherin. Jade miró a Harry pero éste sólo suspiró. Siguieron caminando para atravesar el jardín pero aquel grupo los detuvo.

—Qué, Potter, ¿quieres una? —preguntó una chica rubia que estaba al lado de Pansy y que le enseñaba una chapa a Harry. Jade pudo leer ahora lo que ponía: APOYA A CEDRIC DIGGORY, y continuaba después POTTER APESTA.

Jade se sorprendió y miró a Harry que quería marcharse ya de allí.

—Eh, Potter, ¿te gustan? —Harry lo miró furioso pero no quiso seguirle el juego a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?

—Da igual Jade, es mejor que nos vayamos. —La chica le hizo caso y comenzaron a caminar en sentido contrario a esa gente.

—Pero, Prince, ¿por qué apoyas a Potter? Deberías estar con Cedric, tú tendrías que ser la primera en tener una chapa como ésta. —Pansy mostraba la chapa que tenía enganchada a la túnica mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

La morena decidió pasar de ella y salió de allí junto a Harry. Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo sin pronunciar palabra y cuando vieron a Cedric al final de uno junto a sus amigos, Jade miró al moreno y se despidieron. Caminó deprisa sin devolverle la sonrisa a Cedric y éste incluso se asustó.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer semejante cosa?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Cedric confuso. La chica suspiró nerviosamente y tras tranquilizarse un poco volvió a hablar.

—Harry ya tiene suficiente con participar en el torneo como para que estés tú poniendo a todo el colegio en su contra.

—Espera. No te estarás refiriendo a lo de las chapas, ¿verdad? —Cedric suspiró divertido y Jade se sorprendió más. El chico le rodeó la cintura y caminaron para alejarse de sus amigos, que siguieron su camino—. No fue idea mía. Les dije que le dejaran en paz pero como ves no me hicieron caso. —Jade seguía con los labios fruncidos pero lo estuvo pensando unos segundos y se relajó.

—Está bien, te creo. Perdona por echarte la culpa sin razón. —Entonces se acordó de la conversación con Harry sobre Cedric—. Por cierto, la primera prueba son dragones. —El chico abrió los ojos y la miró confuso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

No pudo contestarle, pues el profesor Moody había aparecido por una de las esquinas. A eso Cedric se acordó de que el profesor Snape podría estar por allí y se asustó un poco.

—Vamos a otro sitio.


	14. Cambio de planes

_**Capítulo 14: Cambio de planes**_

Durante los días previos a la primera prueba, los campeones de cada colegio intentaban calmar los nervios o perfeccionar la técnica que utilizarían contra los dragones; todos menos uno. Harry, al parecer, era el único que todavía buscaba un método para salir ileso de aquella prueba. No pedía ayuda pero siempre le llegaba ésta de una forma u otra. Si no era Jade que estaba preocupada por él y por eso le daba algún consejo, era Hermione, que como la morena, estaba aterrada por la suerte que pudiera correr Harry. Al final acababan los tres en un aula desierta practicando algunos de los hechizos que la castaña aprendía de los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca.

—No, Harry, es así —volvía a repetir Hermione cansada de ver cómo los cojines chocaban contra la ventana en vez de posarse a los pies del moreno. El chico suspiró y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez cayó más cerca de él—. Vamos progresando.

—Venga, Hermione, no le agobies tanto. Lo hace lo mejor que…

—Da igual, Jade, esto es necesario. —Harry volvió a alzar la varita y apuntó al último cojín—. _Accio._ —Por fin logró que llegara junto a él—. Creo que ahora sí es suficiente.

Hermione se rindió y dejó que salieran para ir todos a cenar, pues estaban allí desde que se habían acabado las clases de la tarde.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron que todavía no estaba lleno, así que no fueron muchas las miradas que se posaron en el grupo que acababa de entrar. Jade no quiso separarse de sus amigos y los siguió hasta la mesa de los leones. Se sentaron junto a Neville y Ginny; eran los únicos que seguían respetando a Harry.

Pasados unos minutos Harry se levantó para irse, excusándose de que estaba cansado. Sus amigos asintieron sin decir nada y cuando desapareció por el pasillo, volvieron la cabeza hacia la mesa y algunos suspiraron.

—Es por Ron, ¿verdad? Desde que están así Harry está muy distraído y no le pone empeño a nada. —La morena apoyó la cabeza en una mano y volvió a suspirar.

—Esto no puede continuar así, sino… perderá la primera prueba. —Hermione se enderezó en su sitio y se puso firme—. Mañana no le dejaré salir de la clase hasta que le salga perfecto el hechizo.

Tan solo quedaban unos minutos para que los campeones se enfrentaran a un dragón y los nervios estaban en las expresiones de cada uno de ellos. Viktor Krum tenía el semblante serio, como siempre, pero se podía entrever un deje de tensión en sus ojos; Fleur Delacour seguía igual de hermosa pese a temblar por la mezcla de emociones y estar cada dos por tres mordiéndose las uñas; Cedric Diggory podía ser el que más temple tenía, pero era el que más nervioso estaba, pues no cesaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la tienda; y Harry era obvio que se sintiera así al ser el más joven e inexperto de todos, pero estaba sentado observando a Cedric caminar sin expresar sus emociones, ese nudo que le estrujaba el estómago.

Se escuchaban las conversaciones de la gente que ya esperaba verlos salir a campo abierto, algunos incluso sin llegar a la conclusión de que los cuatro se jugaban la vida. Harry estaba en parte aliviado gracias a Hermione que no lo había dejado en paz hasta que supo convocar objetos de mayor tamaño que un simple cojín; ahora podría convocar su escoba que estaba en el castillo, un tanto lejos de donde se encontraban ellos.

—¡Atención! ¡Dentro de unos instantes dará comienzo la primera prueba! —Los espectadores chillaron cada uno el nombre del campeón que apoyaban, hasta que Ludo Bagman volvió a llamar la atención de todos—. ¡Si nuestros campeones están preparados… que empiece el torneo!

Harry levantó la cabeza cuando vio que Cedric salía de la tienda y se dirigía al centro de rocas que había en medio de las gradas.

Hermione y Jade estaban en primera fila, justo enfrente de la tienda de los campeones. Cedric caminaba despacio hacia donde estaba el huevo de oro (ya les habían explicado que debían atraparlo) junto a los huevos reales de dragón. Todavía no había peligro, hasta que se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de una cueva. Se escucharon varios gritos de asombro al ver aparecer al dragón, pero Jade no tuvo tiempo para desesperarse, pues Cedric había decidido convertir una roca en un perro labrador de manera que el dragón estuviera pendiente de éste.

—¡Muy astuto! ¡Sí, señor, muy astuto! —se le oía decir a Ludo Bagman con voz ampliada.

Jade sonrió aliviada cuando vio que Cedric tenía ya el huevo en sus manos, pero de un momento a otro su suerte cambió: el dragón había cambiado de idea. Ahora su objetivo volvía a ser Cedric y el dragón debía proteger los huevos. Éste había lanzado una llamarada de fuego atacando al Hufflepuff y éste había salido malherido.

Los gritos volvieron a inundar las gradas y Jade sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. El dragón habría caído sobre Cedric si no llega a ser por los hombres que sostuvieron al animal y se lo llevaron. Cedric ya había conseguido el huevo de oro así que ya había pasado la prueba.

Ludo Bagman fue llamando a cada uno de los campeones, primero Delacour y después Krum.

—¡Continuamos! ¡Ahora, el último de los contrincantes! —seguía chillando Ludo— ¡Harry Potter!

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de los espectadores, esperando ver el dragón. Jade y Hermione agarraban la barandilla con fuerza. La morena no se había movido de su sitio pese a que Cedric estaba en la enfermería con una pierna quemada; Harry también era importante. Ron se les había unido cuando Krum acababa de conseguir el huevo y no les había dicho nada a las chicas.

Se escuchó cómo Harry convocaba la Saeta de Fuego al ver aparecer al colacuerno húngaro. Nada más aparecer la escoba, Harry se subió a ésta y comenzó a volar por todo el recinto, mareando al dragón. En un momento, el animal rompió la cadena y persiguió al chico por el aire, pero Harry era muy buen volador así que voló en picado directo hacia el suelo y en el último momento detuvo la escoba para atrapar el huevo de oro.

Prácticamente los cuatro campeones habían sufrido algún daño, aunque fuera un pequeño rasguño como el que tenía Harry en el brazo, aún así todos estaban en la enfermería. Había un grupo numeroso de gente en cuatro camillas diferentes, más personas de las permitidas por Madame Pomfrey.

—Fue genial lo que hiciste con la escoba, Harry —volvía a repetir Seamus.

—Sí, pero lo mejor fue cuando esquivaste el fuego —también repetía Dean, asintiendo a su amigo.

Harry sonreía a los Gryffindor que al parecer volvían a apoyarle. Hermione se sentaba junto a él y miraba a los chicos alternativamente. Jade estaba detrás de la castaña y como todos, sonreía.

—Yo te habría puesto un diez —decía Seamus entusiasmado.

En ese momento entró por la puerta un pelirrojo, alto y pecoso, que caminó hacia la camilla de Harry cabizbajo. Todos supieron que no debían estar allí y se dispersaron disimuladamente. Seamus y Dean salieron de la enfermería, Hermione dejó libre la silla y se fue al final de la camilla de Harry, y Jade decidió volver junto a Cedric.

—Eh… lo has hecho muy bien… y… —Ron miraba a todos lados menos a Harry, cada vez se ponía más nervioso— lo siento, debí escucharte.

—Tranquilo, Ron, olvídate.

—No, es que debí haberte escuchado cuando…

—He dicho que te olvides —volvió a repetir Harry—, ya está todo arreglado.

Por fin el chico hizo caso y después sonrió mirando a su amigo. Entonces Hermione comenzó a llorar y los dos se asustaron. Jade, que estaba enfrente de ellos, en la camilla de Cedric, se volteó para ver qué pasaba.

—Sois tan tontos… —dijo Hermione entre sollozos. Los chicos y Jade sonrieron y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Ya se han reconciliado —dijo Cedric mirando a los Gryffindor. Jade lo miró y asintió sonriendo—. Menos mal porque ya comenzaba a afectarte a ti. —Jade levantó una ceja en su dirección, sin saber a qué se refería.

—A mí no me afectaba. Era su problema.

—Ya, claro. —Jade miró hacia otro lado para no seguir hablando sobre eso, pero luego se acordó de otra cosa.

—Por cierto —volvió a mirar al chico alzando una ceja—, me prometiste que no te iba a pasar nada malo. Y mira, aquí estás.

—Por Merlín —dijo suspirando Cedric—, si no me he hecho nada. —A esto la morena pestañeó sorprendida, pues tenía una pierna quemada—. Vale, algo sí me he hecho, pero no pasa nada.

El chico hizo el gesto de levantarse y cuando Jade lo vio, se acercó ella para darle un beso antes de irse con Hermione al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Los días de después de la prueba fueron notablemente más tranquilos. Por una parte, Ron y Harry volvían a ser amigos, y por otra, el peligro no acechaba a Harry pues la siguiente prueba no llegaría hasta dentro de unos meses.

El primer fin de semana de después de la prueba fueron a ver a Sirius, a llevarle más comida y como la primera vez, Jade y él no se hablaron bien precisamente. Le contaron cosas sobre la prueba de los dragones y cómo Harry burló al colacuerno húngaro, también de lo indignado que seguía Karkarov porque Harry participaba y encima lo hacía bien. El frío se iba notando cada vez más y la nieve caía sobre las montañas, incluso entraba dentro de la cueva.

—Como es costumbre en cada Torneo —decía Severus Snape con su acostumbrado arrastrar de palabras—, se celebra un baile de Navidad. Se hará por parejas.

No añadió nada más y salió de la sala común de Slytherin. Muchos no se preocuparon después de oír las palabras del profesor, entre ellos Jade y Draco, pero había otros, como Pansy y sus amigas, que cuchicheaban en un lado de la sala. No es que fuera cotilla, pero es que no susurraban precisamente y por eso Jade pudo escucharlas fácilmente.

—Veis, esta es otra oportunidad para estar con Draco y ahora… sí vendrá el beso. —Jade no pudo reprimir una carcajada corta para después girarse y caminar hacia su habitación. Pansy y su grupito la siguió—. Te ríes Prince, ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿me vas a restregar que te has besado con él y yo no? —susurró Pansy al oído de Jade cogiéndola por el brazo.

Jade se detuvo y miró la mano con la que la sujetaban con desprecio, después miró a los ojos a Pansy.

—¿Crees que es por eso? ¿Qué disfruté cuando besé a Malfoy? —le preguntó la chica sin bajar el tono de voz—. ¿En serio lo crees? Pues te diré una cosa, me río porque me da pena que alguien malgaste su tiempo pensando en un beso que nunca tendrá, además de que Malfoy no vale la pena.

Los que todavía quedaban en la sala miraban ahora a Draco, Pansy y por último a Jade. Draco no había cambiado la expresión de su cara, pero se sabía que nunca le había gustado que hablaran así de él. Pansy apretaba la mandíbula intentando contener todas las palabras que tenía reservadas para Jade y cada vez estaba más fea. Jade tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro que le daba un aspecto un poco malévolo.

El rubio caminó lentamente hacia las morenas. Cuando estuvo enfrente, clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de Jade. Pansy se echó un paso hacia atrás y sonrió, esperando escuchar los insultos que el rubio le diría a Jade. Ésta última le devolvió la mirada a Draco, provocativa, preparada para reírse de cualquier tontería que éste le dijera.

—Así que… no valgo la pena, ¿no? —dijo Draco alzando una vez las cejas. Ese tono que utilizó hizo que Jade se pusiera alerta.

—Pues no y te lo puedo confirmar, porque he besado otros labios y ni punto de comparación.

Draco no pudo soportar que lo compararan con un Hufflepuff cualquiera y puso en marcha su plan de venganza por la que le debía. Desde el curso pasado había estado planeando la manera de devolverle a Jade el ridículo que le hizo pasar en el Gran Comedor, cuando le besó para molestar a Pansy.

Dio un paso acercándose más a Jade, después puso ambas manos en cada brazo de la chica y estrelló su boca en la de ella. Se abrió hueco entre sus labios bruscamente, todavía sosteniéndola contra él. Ella comenzó a intentar separarse, pero Draco ya tenía una cierta fuerza en los brazos y por muchos esfuerzos que Jade hiciera, eran en vano.

El chico soltó sus brazos para cogerla por la nuca y por la espalda, y así hacer que la chica sintiera más cerca sus labios y su cuerpo. Pero no desistió y con sus manos empujó el pecho de Draco para que se separaran, y hasta que él no quiso no lo consiguió. No habían sido unos pocos segundos como las otras veces.

Draco la soltó y después de mirarla entró en su habitación. Ahora sí tendría claro quién besaba mejor.

Jade no se había movido del sitio y miraba a su alrededor sin detenerse en los ojos de nadie. Pansy tenía la cara desfigurada y no dejaba de mirar donde Draco había estado. Los otros alumnos que habían presenciado la escena se dispersaron, pues todavía corría el rumor de que Jade se podía convertir en un monstruo.

Al día siguiente, después de terminar las clases de la tarde, Jade se reunió con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar. Ellos ya estaban allí y la morena entró sola al Gran Comedor entre débiles murmullos que se fueron formando detrás de ella, y que se quedaron en la mesa de las serpientes. Se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzó a cenar sin decir nada. Tras varios minutos, la morena levantó la vista del plato y miró a sus amigos.

—¿Os han dicho lo del baile de Navidad? —preguntó Jade sacando un tema de conversación.

—Sí —dijo Hermione sonriendo y mirando a Ron.

—¿Qué pasa? —Jade miró a Ron y luego a Harry que también sonreía.

—McGonagall hizo bailar a Ron… con ella —decía el moreno intentando reprimir una carcajada.

—Ya vale —dijo seriamente el pelirrojo—. Ya me lo recuerdan suficientes veces mis hermanos cada vez que me ven.

—Vaya, que pena no haber visto eso. —Ron giró la cara para mirar a Jade—. Ron, piensa que si hubiese sido Harry tú también te reirías de él.

—A mí no me metas.

Estuvieron un rato riendo tras incitar al pelirrojo a que invitara de pareja a la profesora.

—Por cierto, Harry —Jade miró a su amigo con tristeza—, ¿has leído el profeta?

—Sí. —El moreno cambió la cara tras recordar el artículo que Rita Skeeter había publicado sobre él.

—Esa… cucaracha —soltó Hermione enfadada—, ¿qué se cree? Además es mentira todo lo que escribe. Y llevad cuidado con lo que decís por aquí… dicen que se entera de todo y no sé cómo lo hace.

Jade deseó no haber sacado el tema, pero ya era tarde. Menos mal que la cena terminó pronto y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos que subían para la torre de Gryffindor, ella bajó hasta las mazmorras, envuelta en sus pensamientos, tanto que al principio no vio al chico apoyado en el muro. Cuando se dio cuenta tuvo que acercarse para ver quién era, pues estaba muy oscuro.

—Hola —dijo Jade mirándolo a los ojos.

—Hola —le contestó Cedric con una pequeña sonrisa—. Oye, he escuchado a unos alumnos de Slytherin hablar de algo que pasó ayer, ¿es verdad… es verdad lo que dicen?

—¿Qué… qué dicen? —preguntó la chica intentando ocultar su preocupación. _Que no se refiera al beso…_

—Sabes de qué te hablo. —Cedric la miró acusativo.

—Ya. Bueno, sí es verdad —antes de que él pudiera añadir algo, Jade continuó—, pero fue él quien me besó.

—Creo que tendré un par de… palabras con él. Sí, palabras —dijo el chico mirando hacia el muro que escondía la sala común de Slytherin.

—¡No! Es decir, no hace falta. —Es que realmente ella lo había empezado todo y pensando en un duelo entre ellos dos… Cedric era tres años mayor; lo mataría. Cedric la miró sorprendido—. Es que…

—¿Qué? Dime la verdad Jade.

La chica no dijo nada y el silencio cada vez se volvía más incómodo. Cedric esperaba la respuesta de la morena y no podría esperar mucho tiempo, pues ya era muy tarde y Filch estaría vigilando. Estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones, erróneas, pero Jade no lograba decir nada.

—Con tu silencio me lo dices todo. —Se giró de golpe y caminó hacia las escaleras para desaparecer por éstas.

Jade tragó saliva y se mordió el labio para intentar reprimir un sollozo. Quiso seguirlo, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo caminar hacia la sala común y antes de entrar se puso seria y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido derramarse. Atravesó la sala sin mirar a nadie y entró en su habitación, entre las miradas de sus compañeras de cuarto. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama cerrando los doseles verdes.

Todo Hogwarts estaba revolucionado por la aproximación del baile de Navidad. La mayoría ya tenían sus parejas, pero no todos. Harry y Ron no encontraban el momento adecuado para pedirle a alguna chica que fuera con ellos y ya empezaban a preocuparse por ello. Pero mientras los dos chicos recorrían los pasillos en busca de sus futuras parejas, en la biblioteca alguien estaba a punto de ser invitada al baile.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca estudiando muy concentrada. Notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado, lo que hizo que levantara la vista del libro. Lo miró boquiabierta, no sabía cómo reaccionar; una cosa era verlo desde lejos y otra tenerlo apenas a unos centímetros.

—Hola —dijo Viktor Krum que la miraba casi con fascinación.

—Ho… hola —le respondió Hermione algo nerviosa.

—_Erres Grrangerr ¿verrdad_? —le preguntó el búlgaro.

—Sí, ¿cómo… ? —la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

—Se lo _prregunté_ a tu amigo _Potterr_. —La castaña asintió—. Me _prreguntaba_ si —continuó el chico— ¿_vendrrías_ al baile conmigo?

—Oh, yo… —Hermione dudó por unos segundos, ya que si le decía que sí, no podría ir con cierto pelirrojo. Desechó esa posibilidad; si quisiera ir con ella ya se lo habría preguntado—. Claro, me encantaría.

—Bien —dijo ilusionado el chico—. Te dejo que sigas estudiando _Grrangerr_.

—Prefiero que me llames Hermione —le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—_Clarro_, hasta luego E… ez-miope. —El búlgaro se levantó y se fue a una de las estanterías donde se quedaría toda la tarde.

La castaña rió por dentro al escuchar como Viktor pronunciaba su nombre pero decidió no decirle nada, aún. Pensó en qué diría Jade cuando se enterara de que iba a ir al baile con él, pero recordó que hacía varios días que no hablaba casi con ella, siempre decía que tenía cosas que hacer y se marchaba algo apenada.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la discusión entre Cedric y Jade y desde entonces no habían hablado. El baile de Navidad era a finales de semana pero Jade no había reparado mucho en ello, ya que no dejaba de pensar en la estupidez por la que había roto su relación con el chico.

No podía soportar esa situación, necesitaba hablar, desahogarse, pero no quería hablar con Hermione ya que temía que Rita Skeeter pudiera escucharla, ya que parecía que las paredes de Hogwarts estuvieran escuchando para ella. Así que cogió la capa de Harry y el mapa del merodeador y se dirigió a Hogsmeade.

Hacía muchísimo frío, la nieve cubría las montañas con una gruesa capa, lo que dejaba un paisaje más navideño. Jade caminó hasta llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba el padrino de Harry. Entró en ella y vio que el mago se encontraba en su forma animal, seguramente para resguardar mejor el calor. En el fondo había una pequeña hoguera a la cual se dirigió rápidamente antes de quitarse siquiera la capa. La morena se desprendió de la prenda y miró al perro negro que se había levantado de golpe al verla.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —dijo Jade mientras se sentaba en el suelo llevando las manos al fuego para calentárselas. Vio como el perro se apartaba para transformarse pero ella no lo dejó—. No. Quédate así, necesito desahogarme y prefiero hablarte como perro. —El animal la miró y volvió a su lugar—. Y para que veas que tengo espíritu navideño te he traído unos dulces.

Jade sacó una bolsa y le ofreció la comida a Sirius, a lo que él no le hizo ningún asco y movió la cola a un lado y a otro. Ella también cogió un dulce y empezó a comérselo mientras miraba al animal.

—Sabes —empezó a decir la chica—, los animales deben ser más felices que los humanos. Ellos no se equivocan, ni dicen cosas que no deben… Ojalá Hermione tuviera todavía el gira tiempo, tal vez habría cambiado las cosas. —La chica miraba ahora el fuego mientras su mente divagaba—. Hay un baile de Navidad —dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento—, y se va en parejas. El pobre Harry no encuentra la chica adecuada para ir. Ron tampoco lo lleva muy bien… Yo no pienso ir, me da igual que sea la primera fiesta a la que puedo asistir, no voy.

La chica continuó hablando de temas sin importancia mientras Sirius la escuchaba sin más, al menos eso parecía. Estuvo así hasta que decidió regresar al castillo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba allí.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, alguien caminaba pensando en cómo iba a conseguir ir con alguien al baile. Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas, él era un campeón del torneo y no estaría muy bien que apareciera sin pareja. Iba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía delante y chocó contra alguien.

—Oh, perdona no te había vis… —Harry levantó la vista y miró a la chica con la que había chocado.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba —le contestó Cho Chang con una sonrisa. Harry se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir—. Bueno, me voy. Adiós. —Pero antes de que se alejara el moreno reaccionó.

—Espera. —Ella se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Si?

—Quería… quería pre…preguntarte si tú —el chico no podía estar más nervioso, lo que hizo que se le trabara la lengua y se pusiera completamente rojo— ¿quieresveviralmailecombigo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Cho desconcertada.

—¿Querrías… querrías venir al baile conmigo? —el moreno respiró aliviado por haberlo soltado.

—Oh —la chica lo miró contrariada y algo colorada también—, verás, Harry, yo… lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja.

—Oh —al moreno se le fue la ilusión y los nervios al suelo—, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo la chica con pena.

—Tranquila. —Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato.

—Bueno…

—Sí… —contestó Harry.

—Bueno, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —Harry la miró como se giraba para irse—. ¡Cho!

—¿Si? —se volvió a girar la chica.

—¿Con quién vas?

—Con Cedric —dijo Cho—, Cedric Diggory.

Harry se quedó desconcertado por un buen rato. ¿Cómo era posible que Cho fuera con Cedric si él estaba saliendo con Jade? Tendría que ir a hablar con ella.

Harry llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda donde pudo ver como Jade intentaba entrar sin éxito.

—No sé la contraseña pero usted me ha visto entrar varias veces —Jade llevaba un buen rato intentando entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor para devolverle la capa y el mapa a su amigo—, sólo quiero ver a Harry.

—¡Jade!

—Harry, creía que estabas en la sala común.

—He salido a dar una vuelta —le contestó el chico. Harry dijo la contraseña y ambos entraron a la sala, que estaba prácticamente vacía, y se sentaron delante de la chimenea.

—Toma —Jade le tendió sus cosas—, gracias por prestármelo.

—No hay de qué —el chico sonrió y guardó ambas cosas. —Por cierto Jade, ¿va todo bien?

La chica lo miró extrañada. Ella había ocultado a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Cedric y no creía haber dado muchas muestras de su estado de ánimo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy he visto a Cho y… —Harry no sabía si decirlo o no, tal vez no debía meterse.

—¿Y? —le insistió Jade. Pero en ese momento recordó cómo Harry se había quedado mirando a la chica en los mundiales y sonrió—. ¿Te ha dicho que va a ir contigo al baile?

—¿Qué? No, no. De hecho, me ha dicho que va con… —ella lo miraba sin saber por qué Harry le estaba contando todo eso— con Diggory.

Los ojos de Jade se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cedric había invitado a Cho al baile? _¿Cómo se atreve a ir con esa…? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando como Chang me roba a mi novio._

—¿Estás bien, Jade? —preguntó Harry mirando la cara que se le había quedado a la chica.

—Harry —la morena cambió su cara rápidamente y miró con una sonrisa al chico—, ¿vienes al baile conmigo? —Harry casi lo percibió como una orden, pero no le importó, por fin tendría con quien ir al baile.

—Claro.

Harry y Ron esperaban a sus respectivas parejas en la puerta del salón; Ron finalmente iría con una de las hermanas Patil. El pelirrojo estaba inquieto, su madre le había mandado una túnica clásica para ese día y realmente se veía horrible.

—Pobre Hermione —decía Ron—, seguro que ahora está sola en su habitación. Yo hubiera ido con ella si me lo hubiese pedido.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Jade intentaba no "matar" a Malfoy.

—¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Prince? —decía el rubio con una sonrisita en la cara—. Me parece que con tu novio no.

Draco la había detenido en mitad de la sala cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta. Él ya estaba vestido con un traje negro y esperaba a su pareja de pie junto al sofá.

—¿Y tú qué sabes Malfoy? —Pero cuando la morena ató cabos, tuvo que tranquilizarse si no quería transformarse allí mismo—. ¡Tú, lo hiciste todo para fastidiarme!

—¿De verdad creías que lo del año pasado iba a quedar así? —Draco ya no sonreía, sino que la miraba con odio—. Nadie juega conmigo, y mucho menos tú.

Jade salió rápidamente de allí, no podía creer que por su culpa no fuera a tener su noche de ensueño. La chica quería correr pero los tacones que llevaba no la dejaban, y el vestido tampoco era el adecuado para eso. Jade había decidido vestir de rojo, aun siendo el color verde su preferido. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, la falda le había nacido en la cadera y más para arriba estaba ceñido a su cuerpo. Por último, dos tiras de un color rojo más oscuro le sostenían el pecho y se anudaban en la nuca.

Llegó a la puerta donde estaría esperándola Harry y cuando iba a traspasar el umbral, una chica también lo hacía con ella. No habría tenido ninguna importancia si esa chica no hubiese sido Cho Chang. Ambas se miraron unos segundos y al mirar al frente Jade pudo ver como Cedric las miraba a la espera de su acompañante.

Jade no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al saber que él no esperaba por ella. No aguantó mucho la mirada del chico, si continuaba mirando sus ojos grises no podría reprimir las lágrimas que desesperadamente pedían salir.

Cedric no podía evitar mirarla, realmente se veía hermosa y su mayor deseo era estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Había logrado evitarla bastante bien esas semanas pero ahora la tenía a escasos metros de él y de no haber sido por Cho, que se acercó a él, de veras que lo habría hecho.

Jade se acercó a su amigo que miraba embobado a Cho, pero cambió la dirección de la mirada al ver a su amiga acercarse a él.

—Hola, Harry —saludó la chica—. ¿Y Ron y Hermione?

—Hola —Harry iba a decirle lo hermosa que se veía pero se le daba tan mal que prefirió contestar—. Ron acaba de entrar con Patil, y Hermione no lo sé.

Antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a decir algo, una chica vestida con un bonito vestido de color azul bajaba tímidamente las escaleras. Ésta miraba a un chico corpulento que la esperaba al final de las escaleras. Cuando llegó junto a Viktor, miró a sus amigos que la miraban con los ojos abiertos y les sonrió. Seguidamente entró al Gran Comedor agarrada del brazo del búlgaro.


	15. Un mal sueño

Capítulo 15: Un mal sueño

La entrada había sido espectacular, y se podía comprobar en las expresiones de algún que otro alumno. En el centro se encontraban ahora las cuatro parejas bailando, dando comienzo a la gala. Viktor Krum manejaba fácilmente el cuerpo de Hermione haciendo que la falda del vestido le ondeara más que a ninguna. Fleur Delacour tenía el cuello estirado y los brazos extendidos hacia su acompañante, el cual todavía no se creía que estuviera bailando con ella. En este caso era Fleur la que guiaba al chico, y sus movimientos dejaban paralizados a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Cedric y Cho estaban más equilibrados que las otras dos parejas, pero no tan relajados. Cedric tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y Cho otra más grande, pero había cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus movimientos. Por último estaban Harry y Jade que, a pesar de ser amigos desde hacía varios años, no se sentían muy cómodos bailando juntos, al menos Harry. Tampoco es que les interesara mucho el bailar, pues cada uno miraba de reojo al que todavía se mantenía en sus mentes, por eso Jade se dio cuenta de la expresión forzada de Cedric que intentaba sonreír.

Al pasar unas horas, algunas parejas ya se retiraban cansadas de dar vueltas por toda la sala. Los profesores se habían ido de la fiesta hacía casi una hora y a partir de ese momento los alumnos se relajaron más.

Hermione no se había separado de Viktor en toda la noche y seguía bailando con él. En cambio, Ron se había sentado en una silla y observaba a la chica y al búlgaro con rabia. Un poco más cerca de la puerta, se encontraban Harry y Jade bailando también y riendo, al final la chica se lo había pasado bien, incluso había logrado olvidarse de Cedric. Harry tampoco se preocupaba mucho por buscar con la mirada a Cho desde hacía un rato.

Pasado unos minutos, Harry se sentó a un lado de Ron y la morena al otro, todavía los dos con el rostro alegre.

—Ron, ¿por qué no bailas? —El pelirrojo giró la cabeza bruscamente y puso peor cara cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica.

—Ya sé que todos os lo habéis pasado muy bien… —giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Harry— sin mí. Pero —volvió a mirar a Jade— yo… no. —Por último miró al frente, hacia la masa de bailarines.

Entonces dos personas salieron de entre la masa y mientras el chico salía de la sala, ella iba directa hacia los tres amigos.

—¿Os queréis venir con nosotros? Viktor ha ido a por unas bebidas. —Pero antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, Ron se puso en pie.

—No, no queremos ir contigo y con Vicky. —Se volvió a sentar y cruzó los brazos.

—Ron, ¿qué te pasa? —Hermione miró a sus otros amigos y estos levantaron los hombros.

—¿Que qué me pasa? Pasa que estás… ¡confraternizando con el enemigo! Sino, ¿para qué crees que te pidió ir al baile con él? —Miraba a la castaña con las cejas alzadas—. Pues para averiguar cosas sobre Harry.

Entonces Hermione puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró furiosa. Jade y Harry intentaron apartarse un poco, se levantaron y cada uno intentó distraerse con la fiesta.

La morena pidió una bebida y cuando la tuvo fue a dar una vuelta por la sala. Muchos de sus amigos de Gryffindor seguían moviendo el cuerpo y no se les veía nada cansados. Se fijó en Neville y Ginny que cogidos seguían bailando; pensó entonces que la pelirroja podía haberse tomado mal lo de ir con Harry de pareja, pero cuando se miraron y le sonrió a Jade no cabía duda de que no era así.

Continuó paseando la mirada entre los alumnos y vio a una chica rubia sentada en una mesa junto a otras de su mismo colegio. Se acercó a ellas y se sentó en una silla más apartada. Fleur se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró en su silla para poder mirarla mientras le hablaba.

—Hola, tu _eges_ Jade ¿verdad? Es que he escuchado _hablag_ mucho _sobge_ ti. Además, me llevo muy bien con _Cedgic_. Aunque no sé donde _estagá _—dijo estirando el cuello para mirar sobre los alumnos. La aludida se extrañó porque se dirigiera a ella, pero no tardó mucho en contestarle.

—Sí, soy yo. Encantada —Jade se levantó para estrecharle la mano y antes de sentarse Fleur se levantó para luego sentarse junto a la morena.

—¿Te puedo _pgeguntag_ algo? —dijo Fleur tras unos segundos de vacilación, a esto Jade asintió—. ¿Es _ciegto_ que el año pasado te _convegtiste_ en veela?

—Oh. —Aquella pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa y tardó otros cuantos segundos en responder—. Pues… sí.

—Oh. Entonces es _ciegto_ que _eges_ semi-veela, ¿no? —Jade asintió—. Yo también lo soy —dijo un poco más alegre—. Mi abuela _ega_ una veela y _pog _eso mi _hegmana_ y yo tenemos algo de ella. —Entonces era cierto lo que Harry y Ron sospechaban.

Cuando Jade iba a preguntarle más cosas acerca de aquellas criaturas, alguien se paró delante de ellas y las interrumpió.

—Disculpadme, pero Fleur, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

La chica miró a Cedric con una sonrisa y tras despedirse de los dos se marchó. El chico se sentó en el sitio libre que había dejado Fleur, entonces se formó un silencio muy incómodo. Jade miraba al frente, hacia el grupo de amigas de Fleur, y Cedric la miraba a ella.

—Jade, lo siento. —El chico seguía esperando recibir una mirada de Jade, pero ésta ni se movió—. Jade —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella—, estaba muy enfadado, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. —Agachó la cabeza suspirando y el aliento le dio a Jade en las manos—. Debí haberte escuchado. —Entonces, la morena dejó de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones tras aquella expresión altiva y lo miró.

—Yo también lo siento. —Cedric alzó la cabeza de golpe y se miraron—. Por mi culpa se lió todo. —Ahora fue Jade la que agachó la cabeza.

Cedric sonrió feliz y dirigió su mano a la barbilla de la chica para que levantara la cabeza. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar se sonrieron, entonces Cedric se acercó más a ella para besarla y ella cerró los ojos. Fue un beso suave, dulce, sabía a reconciliación y eso alegraba a cualquiera.

Cuando separaron sus labios, se volvieron a mirar y esta vez sonreían los dos. Él estaba realmente feliz, por fin lo habían arreglado todo. Aunque sabía que había cometido un error al haber invitado a Cho y que tarde o temprano Jade lo sacaría a relucir, pero mientras siguiera con ella no le importaba nada más.

Ella recordaba aquella vez que estuvo dudando entre dos personas que le gustaban y… no sabía porqué. Estaba clarísimo que quería a Cedric y no se imaginaba cómo lo había dudado alguna vez.

El chico se levantó y con una sonrisa le extendió la mano. Jade no lo dudó y cogió su mano para después salir juntos de allí. Caminaron por los pasillos, atravesaron clases, subieron escaleras, incluso se metieron por algunos atajos que aparecían en el mapa del merodeador, hasta que Jade se detuvo en uno de esos pasillos escondidos del castillo. Aquella parte de Hogwarts estaba desierta, pues los alumnos seguían en el Gran Comedor, y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, agitadas por haber recorrido medio castillo y por los nervios.

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde esa estúpida pelea y desde entonces no se habían tocado, ni mirado prácticamente, y ni mucho menos besado y eso se podía ver en los ojos de los dos.

Cedric se detuvo a su lado y después se acercó a ella pegándola contra la pared. Alzó sus manos para cogerle la cara y besarla; Jade había puesto sus manos en la espalda del chico, haciendo que se pegara más a ella. Se besaron, pero seguía siendo tierno, ni los nervios ni la desesperación cambiarían la forma dulce de besar de Cedric, siempre sería así. Por eso las manos del chico rozaban la piel de Jade suavemente, erizándola allí donde sus dedos tocaban.

Los minutos que procedieron no fueron muy diferentes a los primeros, pero tampoco hizo falta cambiar de besos ni de caricias, pues cada una tenía un significado especial, diferente aunque fueran iguales.

Después de un rato, se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa: ahora sí se habían reconciliado. Cedric la abrazó pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica; Jade lo rodeó por encima de la cintura.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el baile de Navidad y, en comparación con el trimestre pasado, el ambiente era muy relajado. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang habían encontrado varias amistades entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y por eso no parecían ya tan antipáticos. Incluso quedando pocas semanas para la segunda prueba, los campeones parecían ajenos a este hecho.

Pero justamente ese día, Harry se había despertado sobresaltado por una pesadilla. Esta vez había sido más detallada y siniestra, por eso estaba sudando y decidió darse una ducha y relajarse.

Después bajó al Gran Comedor para contarles la pesadilla a sus amigos, que ya habían comenzado a desayunar y hablaban tranquilamente, bueno, al menos Jade.

—Al final de la noche la vi y… —decía la morena— no parecía muy contenta.

—Normal, Cedric la dejó plantada en mitad del baile.

—No, Hermione, no me refiero a eso. Creo que tenía esperanzas de conseguir quedarse con Cedric. —Harry se sentó junto a Ron que comía con el ceño fruncido—. Hola, Harry. —El chico les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la expresión que puso Hermione cuando vio a Ron. Aún seguían enfadados.

—Tienes mala cara. —Hermione arrugó la frente y se giró para hablar mejor con Harry.

—He tenido otra pesadilla, como la del verano pasado, pero peor. —Sus amigos se inclinaron un poco sobre la mesa—. Primero vi un cementerio y después otra vez la casa donde están Colagusano, Voldemort y el otro tipo. Ahora el hombre que no conozco le pedía a Voldemort…

—_Mi señor, si me permitiera apartar de en medio a Deyanira… sería más fácil, pues no sé si lo sabe, pero ella está aportando información a uno de los campeones. Es muy inteligente y sería menos complicado… cumplir con mi cometido._

_El señor tenebroso no decía nada; estaba sentado en un sillón de espaldas a la chimenea. El hombre y el vasallo observaban a su amo y se les reflejaba la luz de las llamas en la cara. _

—_Haz lo que sea necesario, pero siempre ten en cuenta el plan —se escuchó por fin una voz rasposa que ponía los pelos de punta._

—_Como ordene, mi señor. No le defraudaré._

Los chicos no dijeron nada, todavía intentaban imaginarse lo que Harry les había explicado.

—Pero… una cosa, ¿quién es Deyanira? —preguntó Ron harto ya de pensar una respuesta.

—Ni idea. —Jade suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

—Pues, la verdad es que me suena —dijo Harry—. Creo haber leído ese nombre en alguna… ¡Claro! —dijo dándose en la frente—. En el mapa del merodeador.

Sus amigos pusieron cara de incógnita, preguntándose quién se llamaría así.

—Pero ¿en Hogwarts? Es que no conozco a nadie que se llame así —dijo Hermione.

—Sí lo vi. No me acuerdo muy bien cuándo… ni dónde, pero sé que lo vi por el castillo.

—Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué tiene que ver esa persona con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el Torneo? —saltó de repente Ron.

—Pero tampoco sabemos quién es y eso es importante.

—Pero Hermione, es sólo un sueño. No sé por qué le dais tantas vueltas —concluyó Jade alzando una ceja y negando con la cabeza—. Lo importante ahora es que Harry consiga abrir el huevo y pasar a la siguiente prueba.

Justo en ese momento, un chico grande y robusto apareció por detrás de las chicas y miraba a Hermione.

—Hola, ¿_quierres_ _darr_ un paseo y hablamos?

Viktor se hizo a un lado para dejar que Hermione se pusiera de pie y se marcharon juntos después de que la chica se disculpara.

Era fin de semana y esta vez muchos decidieron no ir a Hogsmeade, entre ellos Jade y Hermione. Ellas prefirieron pasear por los pasillos y, a petición de la castaña, estudiar. Por eso ahora llegaban a la orilla del lago y estaba prácticamente desierto, a penas algún grupo de alumnos y un profesor. Iban acompañadas de Ginny, que también se había quedado, pues Harry y Ron sí habían ido al pueblo.

—¿Y te lo pasaste bien bailando con Neville? Se os veía muy contentos —decía Jade con una sonrisita divertida.

—La que sí se lo pasó bien fue Hermione —dijo Ginny después de eludir la pregunta de la morena.

—Bueno —Hermione se había puesto colorada—, estuvo bien. Aunque lo mejor fue enseñarle a pronunciar mi nombre.

—Me habría gustado escucharlo —dijo Jade entre risas mientras se agachaba a coger una piedra para lanzarla al lago.

Antes de que la morena pudiera coger una piedra, Hermione había caído a su lado en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —gritó Ginny arrodillándose junto a Jade, mientras ésta ponía sus manos bajo la cabeza de la castaña.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¡Hermione! —pero la chica no contestaba.

En ese momento el profesor Moody llegó junto a ellas apresuradamente y con un movimiento de varita hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione se alzara en el aire y caminó de vuelta al castillo.

Se encontraban en la enfermería y el profesor Moody estaba hablando con Madame Pomfrey. Ginny y Jade estaban sentadas en sendas sillas sin hablar casi; esperaban que en cualquier momento su amiga despertara.

Pasada una o dos horas se abrió la puerta y entraron Cedric y Viktor, que se acercaron a las chicas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó de inmediato Viktor en cuanto llegó junto a la camilla de Hermione.

—No lo sabemos. —Jade se levantó y se acercó a Cedric.

—Pero, ¿no ha despertado en todo el rato? —La morena miró a su novio y negó con la cabeza.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio. El profesor Moody terminó de hablar con Madame Pomfrey y se reunió con los chicos, esperando como todos que la chica abriera los ojos.

—Estás mucho tiempo aquí, ¿por qué no salimos fuera un rato? —preguntó Cedric en susurros.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí —contestó Jade volviendo la vista de nuevo a su amiga—. Vete tú, después nos vemos. —El chico le hizo caso y se fue.

Uno o dos minutos después, Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos. Viktor se acercó más a ella, expectante.

—¿_Herrmione_?

La castaña frunció el ceño mientras abría del todo los ojos y después se sentó en la camilla. Miró a los que allí estaban y pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó ahora Ginny.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —miró a Ginny y a Jade, pero después miró a Viktor y volvió a mirar a sus amigas—. ¿Quién es él?

—Pues —empezó Jade después de mirar a la pelirroja—, Viktor.

—¿Viktor? Perdona, pero no recuerdo a ningún Viktor —dijo ahora mirando al chico.

—_Perro_ ¿qué le pasa? —Ahora el chico estaba asustado y miró al profesor.

—Veo claramente que ha sufrido una pérdida de memoria, pero no sé desde qué momento no recuerda. Veamos. —Moody se acercó a Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Pues… creo que… que ayer me fui de compras con mi madre. —Estuvo unos segundos pensando, hasta que apareció una sonrisa en su cara—. Sí, y después me dio permiso para pasar el resto del verano en casa de Ron.

Todos la miraban preocupados y la sala quedó en silencio de nuevo, hasta que el profesor Moody salió de la enfermería en dirección al despacho del director. En ese momento, Hermione comenzó a hacer preguntas, que las chicas no pudieron responder porque Harry y Ron acababan de entrar por la puerta, también preguntando.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Qué te ha pasado Hermione? —Ron ya se había acomodado en una silla junto a la camilla.

—No lo sé. Todavía me pregunto qué hago en Hogwarts. —La chica suspiró y miró a Jade y a Ginny—. Contadme qué ha pasado antes de que me desmayara.

—Pues estábamos hablando del baile de Navidad —Hermione frunció el ceño, pero la morena no dejó de hablar—, paseando por la orilla del lago y de repente te desmayaste.

—Pero, ¿qué baile? Y, por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Estamos a doce de enero y ayer fue once —dijo Ron divertido, aún sin saber nada sobre la memoria de la chica. No comentó nada del baile para no volver a enfadarse con ella.

—¿Enero? Pero…

—Te explico. Este año se celebra el Torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts. Las escuelas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons están conviviendo con nosotros, por eso que Viktor Krum estuviera aquí, porque fuiste al baile de Navidad con él. —Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¿por qué no había ido con Ron?—. Que, por cierto, —continuó Jade— es un jugador de quidditch profesional, por si no lo sabías. ¿Qué más?... Ah sí, Harry también entró en el Torneo a pesar de ser menor —miraron al chico—, junto a Viktor, Fleur Delacour y… Cedric.

—No creo que sepa que es tu novio —añadió Ginny y Jade asintió a Hermione.

—Que curso tan aburrido; se puede resumir en cuatro palabras —dijo Ron rascándose la barbilla.

—Aburrido para ti. Tú no tienes que enfrentarte a un dragón y después averiguar lo que quiere decir el huevo —dijo Harry rodando los ojos y Ron asintió dándole la razón.

Tan solo quedaban unas semanas para la segunda prueba y el chico no había vuelto a intentar descifrar el huevo dorado.

—Entonces… ¿todavía no sabéis cómo le ha pasado?

Dos alumnos paseaban ahora solos por los terrenos del castillo, agarrados de la mano. Ella jugueteaba con los dedos de su novio mientras pensaba en la segunda prueba. Negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que Cedric le había hecho y él volvió a mirar al frente. Había varios grupos de alumnos bajo los árboles, pese a la fresca brisa que todavía había. Algunos profesores también habían decidido tomar un poco el aire, entre ellos el profesor Moody. Últimamente, Jade lo veía mucho.

—Cedric —El chico se detuvo para mirarla—, ¿sabes ya qué quiere decir el huevo?

Había querido hacerle esa pregunta hacía algunos días, pero no quería agobiarle y por eso agachó la cabeza.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir el chico mientras le levantaba la cabeza agarrándola por la barbilla.

—¡Jade! —Harry llegó junto a la chica corriendo—. Hola, Cedric. —Volvió a mirar a su amiga—. Hermione acaba de recordar algo más.

La chica miró a su novio como pidiéndole permiso y, tras darle un beso en los labios, siguió a Harry hacia el colegio. El chico los contempló marcharse y no se dio cuenta de quién había llegado a su lado hasta que habló.

—A los amigos hay que ayudarlos, ¿no crees? —El profesor Moody había cojeado hasta allí silenciosamente y miraba la puerta por donde Harry y Jade habían desaparecido, al igual que Cedric.

—Supongo —dijo no muy convencido de si se refería a Jade respecto a Hermione o de ayudar a Harry con el huevo. De todas maneras sí debería devolverle el favor al chico; le diría cómo y cuándo abrir el huevo.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y las horas casi se podían contar para que llegara la segunda prueba.

Harry, Ron y Jade volvían a estar reunidos en la enfermería viendo estudiar a Hermione.

—Necesito volver a las clases, lo necesito. Estoy perdiéndome muchas lecciones y eso no es nada bueno.

—Pero si los profesores te han traído todos los deberes del primer trimestre para que no te quedes atrás y no has parado desde entonces —protestó Ron arrugando la frente.

—Y han servido para que recuerde cosas —concluyó la chica volviendo a mirar los libros.

—Pero también es gracias a la poción que Madame Pomfrey hizo —añadió Jade.

—Vale, el caso es que ya recuerdo la primera prueba. Ah, hablando del Torneo. —La chica miró a Harry—. ¿Has descifrado ya el huevo?

—Sí, tranquila. —Miró a Jade y le sonrió—. Sólo me hace falta saber cómo superar la prueba. —Harry suspiró y miró por la ventana.

Harry y Neville iban de camino al lago, el primero cada vez estaba más nervioso. Neville lo miraba confuso y cada vez le asustaba más el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Es que no sé dónde están. Deberían haber bajado a desayunar. —Miraba a todos lados y no veía a sus amigos.

—Tranquilo Harry, no creo que tarden mucho más —dijo Neville inseguro.

—Al menos tú me has ayudado —agradeció Harry mirando las branquialgas.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago se separaron; Harry fue junto a los demás campeones y Neville al lado de los espectadores.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba al frente de la fila de jueces y profesores. Harry se puso al lado de Cedric y éste lo miró con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntando por Jade, a eso Harry levantó los hombros; él tampoco sabía dónde podían estar sus amigos.

—¡Atención! ¡Al sonido del cañón, los campeones deberéis entrar al agua y en una hora haremos el recuento de puntuaciones! —El director los miró y volvió a llevarse la varita a la garganta cuando se escuchó un crujido atronador—. ¡Podéis empezar!

Harry se tragó las plantas y siguió a sus contrincantes al agua.

Cada uno nadó en una dirección, encontrándose con diferentes criaturas. Pero todos tenían que atravesar el campo de algas donde habitaban los grindylows: unas criaturas marinas muy feroces. Fleur no las superó y tuvo que abandonar la prueba, dejando a merced del lago su tesoro.

Le seguía Harry, que por haberse convertido en un medio pez pudo esquivarlos por los pelos. Cuando llegó al final del campo de algas divisó una ciudad sumergida, y un poco más escondidas habían sirenas. Nadaban a su antojo, dando vueltas por una especie de plaza submarina. Pero al fijarse Harry mejor, pudo ver que protegían algo, y había cuatro.

Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de la plaza, comprobó que eran personas. Y más aún: eran sus amigos y una niña rubia. Se asustó mucho porque estaban muy pálidos, como si estuvieran muertos.

No lo pensó mucho y corrió a sacarlos de allí. Entonces volvió a escuchar la canción que había salido del huevo en el baño de los prefectos y le entraron más prisas. Liberó a Ron y cuando se disponía a liberar a Hermione, una de las sirenas se acercó y con un tridente lo amenazó, pues sólo podía salvar a uno. Quiso probar con Jade y antes de poder liberarla, Cedric apareció por detrás de una columna y soltó la cuerda de la morena. La cogió por el brazo y mirando a Harry le apresuró porque quedaba poco tiempo. Por suerte, pronto llegó Viktor y rescató a Hermione.

El chico miró a todos lados y cuando no vio a ninguna criatura cerca, lanzó un hechizo que liberó a la niña rubia, pues nadie había ido a salvarla. Y cuando lo consiguió se vio atrapado por los grindylows. Soltó a Ron y a la niña para que subieran a la superficie, mientras él se hundía en el fondo del lago.

—¡Ron, ahí está Ron! —decía Hermione que con una manta se había lanzado al agua y se disponía a sacar a Ron.

—¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está? Se supone que debería haber salido ya. La hora ya se ha acabado. —Jade se había separado de Cedric para ayudar a Ron a salir.

Moody caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando en dirección al lago. El profesor Dumbledore también lo hacía, pero más disimuladamente. A Hermione no le faltaba mucho para dejar a un lado la manta y entrar a buscar a su amigo. Menos mal que éste salió disparado fuera del lago a los cinco minutos de haber acabado el tiempo.

Enseguida lo atendieron y, al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore se dirigió a la orilla donde una sirena muy ataviada de joyas y complementos había salido a su encuentro, y conversaron en la lengua de la criatura. Después, los directores y jueces se reunieron para hacer un recuento de las puntuaciones. Pasados unos minutos, Ludo Bagman se hizo el hechizo _sonorus_ para decir las posiciones.

—La señorita Delacour, pese a su buen uso del hechizo casco-burbuja, no pudo superar a los grindylows y por tanto no consiguió rescatar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos.

Al señor Diggory, por utilizar también el hechizo casco-burbuja y por ser el primero, aunque ha llegado un minuto después de la hora establecida, le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos.

El señor Krum ha hecho un hechizo incompleto, que pese a eso le ha funcionado y ha logrado regresar con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos.

El señor Potter ha hecho un buen uso del branquialgas y ha llegado bastante tarde. Pero hemos hablado con la jefa sirena y nos ha dicho que había llegado el primero y que por su decisión de rescatar a todos ha tardado más. Por lo tanto, por su altura moral le concedemos cuarenta y cinco puntos.

Los gritos de burla y de alegría se escuchaban por toda la orilla del lago, incluso se vio a Karkarov tirar algo al suelo de la rabia.

—En resumen, en primer lugar empatan Diggory y Potter; en segundo se encuentra Krum y por último está Delacour.

Harry se sentía muy aliviado, pues sólo pensaba en primer lugar empatan Diggory y Potter. Ahora faltaba esperar la última prueba y todavía quedaba mucho para que llegara el día veinticuatro de junio.

De regreso al castillo, los gemelos los sorprendieron por el camino.

—¿Altura moral? —dijeron al unísono.

—Hasta cuando te equivocas te salen las cosas bien —dijo Fred divertido. Los dos sobrepasaron a los chicos y, antes de marcharse del todo, le revolvieron el pelo a Jade.

Hermione, Ginny y Jade conversaban en el Gran Comedor, mientras que Ron, Harry y Neville reían junto a los gemelos.

—Entonces —empezó a decir Jade—, ¿ya lo recuerdas todo?

—Sí, la poción hizo sus efectos —contestó la castaña sonriendo por volver a recordarlo todo.

—Menos mal, Viktor ya no sabía qué hacer para que lo recordaras —Ginny sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

Se escucharon los aleteos de varias lechuzas y una de ellas se acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindor y se posó delante de Hermione. Ella cogió el periódico y acarició al animal antes de que se marchara.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron con cara de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de _El Profeta—._ ¿Desde cuando lees esa porquería?

—Desde que me enteré por los Slytherin del artículo que publicó Rita Skeeter, me inscribí para estar al corriente.

—Fue ese artículo donde decía que tu y Harry… —recordó Ginny.

—Sí. ¡Y lo ha vuelto ha hacer! —dijo Hermione mientras leía el nuevo artículo publicado—. No entiendo cómo puede enterarse de todo si se supone que tiene prohibida la entrada a Hogwarts. —Todos se miraron sin saber la respuesta—. Voy a tener que averiguarlo.


	16. Atando cabos

_**Capítulo 16: Atando cabos**_

—¿El hijo del señor Crouch? —Hermione había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que Ron y Jade.

—Sí y es el mismo hombre de mi sueño. —Los chicos no podían estar más sorprendidos aún—. El que habló de Deyanira.

Ahora vino el silencio.

—Entonces, Crouch mandó a su hijo a Azkaban… —susurró Hermione pensando—. Y Karkarov era un mortífago…

Todos se quedaron cavilando en lo que Harry les había contado sobre lo visto en el pensadero cuando fue a hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jade se dirigían hacia Hogsmeade, pero no con la intención de tomarse algo en Cabeza de Puerco, sino que pasaron de largo y caminaron hacia las montañas.

Sirius Black los esperaba encantado, ya que eso significaba comer y recibir noticias.

—Así que quedaste en primer lugar —decía Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado—. Parece que el que quiere hacerte daño no lo está consiguiendo.

—Casi le hace más daño lo que publica Skeeter —dijo Jade mientras leía _El Profeta_ que había cogido para pasar el rato.

Todos se giraron para mirarla, ella levantó la vista del periódico e hizo una mueca indicando que no les iba a gustar.

—Vuelve a decir que Harry y Hermione tienen un romance, pero que Hermione le puede estar engañando con Viktor Krum. —La castaña frunció los labios, realmente estaba hartándose de esas ridículas publicaciones.

No dijo nada pues ya llevaban incontables noticias sobre ella. Parece que Rita le había cogido manía a Hermione y no la dejaría en paz hasta desquitarse.

Ron le quitó el periódico a Jade para cerciorarse y seguir leyendo.

—Jade —la llamó Ron—, aquí también pone algo sobre ti.

—A ver que dice de mí esa asquerosa gusarajo. —La chica se acercó para leer por encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

Su cara pasó de divertida a seria y luego a enfado y rabia. Hiperventiló unos segundos intentando relajarse.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó la chica irritada. Entonces suspiró y leyó.

... no nos olvidemos de la mejor amiga de Granger; que no es, nada más y nada menos, que la hija adoptiva del profesor Severus Snape. Y no sólo eso, porque sobre esta chica puedo hablar mucho. Resulta que en su tercer año se transformó en veela, atacando así a su propio padre. Esto demuestra una actitud un tanto distante por parte de Dumbledore, pues representa, claramente, una gran amenaza para los habitantes del colegio.

Pues esta chica será muy "amiga" de Granger, pero en el baile de Navidad, que se celebró por el Torneo de los tres magos, no tuvo reparos en acompañar a Harry Potter, aún a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia éste. Por otro lado, nos encontramos con su novio: Cedric Diggory, que como ya se sabe, es uno de los cuatro campeones del Torneo.

Parece ser que ambas "amigas" sienten debilidad por magos famosos…

Jade dejó de leer arrebatándole el periódico a Ron y lanzándolo a la hoguera.

—Skeeter siempre fue una mentirosa —empezó a decir Sirius—, pero que diga que Quejicus es padre… —no pudo seguir ya que empezó a reírse.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin saber que decir.

—Pues resulta —decía Jade muy enfadada—, que Quejicus, como tú lo llamas, sí es mi padre.

Hermione intervino al escuchar el tono que utilizó su amiga.

—Nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde y podrían sospechar.

Todos asintieron y Jade miró con rabia a Sirius antes de marcharse.

Poco a poco se iba quedando atrás el frío, dejando ver el sol entre las montañas. La escarcha que cada mañana se encontraban los alumnos al salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio, había desaparecido, pudiendo ahora disfrutar de las vacaciones bajo el sol primaveral.

Un chico estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, apoyado en su tronco, mientras acariciaba una cabellera negra. Jade tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Cedric y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba todo lo que el chico le contaba.

—Y después de eso tuve que lanzarle un hechizo de desarme —seguía diciendo el chico—. Creo que podré conseguir un extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Se hizo un largo silencio y después le preguntó a Jade—: ¿Te aburro?

—No —contestó la chica con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Me gusta escucharte.

A esto, Cedric sonrió y continuó hablando mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo.

A unos cuantos árboles de distancia, junto a la orilla del lago, tres amigos seguían disfrutando de los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones de Pascua. Ron estaba sentado mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Jade. Harry, en cambio, observaba al calamar gigante que habitaba en el lago y Hermione leía, como siempre, un libro.

—Ese niño pijo… no sé cómo puede gustarle a Jade. —Harry frunció el ceño y miró donde lo hacía su amigo. Ron continuó—. Seguro que de tanto hablar y hablar, ella se cansará y lo dejará plantado, y él se preguntará el por qué si es tan guapo —dijo alargando la a de la palabra tan.

—Lo que yo no sé es por qué te sigue cayendo mal Cedric. ¿No será que te gusta Jade? —ironizó Hermione. Sabía de sobra que seguía con su idea de que era el "enemigo", al igual que Viktor.

Llevaban allí mucho tiempo, pues el sol casi había desaparecido tras las montañas. Por eso se levantaron de camino al castillo; pero entonces Viktor Krum apareció y se acercó a Harry, no sin antes saludar a Hermione.

—Hola, Harry, podemos _hablarr._ —Harry asintió y se despidió de sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron la puerta de la entrada mirando hacia atrás, dudando de las razones por las que el búlgaro se había llevado a Harry.

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor cenando entorno al periódico de _El Profeta_ que había recibido Hermione aquella mañana. En eso que una morena llegó junto a ellos y frunció el ceño al ver la atmósfera que allí se respiraba.

—¿Quién se ha muerto? —preguntó Jade con una sonrisa para romper la tensión.

Los tres se giraron para mirarla con los ojos como platos. Ella se asustó un poco al ver sus caras.

—¿Qué?

—Jade, sí ha muerto alguien. —Hermione cogió el periódico de la mesa y se lo entregó a la morena.

Jade lo abrió y leyó la página.

En cuanto acabó de leerla miró a sus amigos mientras bajaba lentamente el periódico.

—Bueno, no sabía que el señor Crouch había desaparecido. Y… que ahora está muerto. —La chica se calló, repentinamente avergonzada.

—Harry lo vio anoche, en el bosque, cuando hablaba con Krum. —Jade miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Después miró a Harry.

—Cuando llegué con el profesor Dumbledore y Snape… Crouch ya se había ido. Después Moody encontró el cuerpo entre los árboles. No encontraron al culpable.

Silencio.

La morena decidió sentarse junto a ellos y al ver que ninguno hablaba, dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

—He hablado con Hagrid y se le ha escapado que los escregutos de cola explosiva estarán en el laberinto de la tercera prueba, también porque lo vi caminar con algunos de ellos hacia el campo de quidditch y desaparecer en el laberinto. —Al ver que sólo asintieron dejó de intentarlo y siguió cenando. Pero se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor que hizo Harry cuando se frotó la frente, o la cicatriz.

Los meses habían pasado a una velocidad de vértigo y sin darse cuenta habían amanecido en el día más oscuro del curso, más oscuro de lo que pensaban.

Harry había estado practicando diversos hechizos a diario durante los últimos meses, ayudado por sus amigos, y parecía más preparado que en cualquier otra de las pruebas. Sirius también había ayudado a su manera, pues no podía ir a verle, pero con sus cartas de ánimo a Harry le eran suficientes.

Los exámenes también los habían pasado ya, y aunque fueron un inconveniente por el hecho de que Harry tenía que practicar él solo los hechizos, enseguida se volvieron a poner en marcha.

Ahora estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Harry había recibido comentarios de ánimo y confianza, pero también de burla que le hacían ponerse más nervioso. En la última clase de comentarios había colaborado, como no, Malfoy y sus secuaces, pero realmente eran los últimos que le importaban.

—Señor Potter, debe ir ahora a la sala de los Trofeos para saludar a sus familiares. Debe ir junto a los demás campeones —dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando al chico por encima de las gafas. Se marchó cuando éste asintió.

Harry miró a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño y la única que no le prestó atención fue Hermione, que seguía leyendo _El Profeta_.

—Sigo sin explicarme cómo Skeeter sabe lo que sabe. Tiene prohibida la entrada a Hogwarts. —La castaña se quedó pensando una respuesta a cómo la periodista había sabido del desmayo de Harry en clase de adivinación -sucedido hacía un par de semanas y publicado ahora en el periódico- sin percatarse de que la profesora le había hablado al muchacho.

—¿Qué cree, que van a venir los Dursley a verte? —preguntó Ron divertido.

—La verdad es que no sé para qué tengo que ir si no tengo familia.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sólo esperaron a que Harry fuera a la sala.

Ya en ésta, vio a Cedric con sus padres; a Viktor hablando búlgaro con una mujer robusta como él, y a Fleur con su hermana hablando con una mujer rubia y alta como ella y un hombre bajito y rechoncho.

Pero no fue hasta que caminó hasta llegar al fondo de la sala que vio a la señora Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperándole.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Molly y le abrazó.

—Harry —ahora fue una voz de hombre, un poco menos familiar.

El chico se separó de la mujer y vio sorprendido a Bill Weasley, con el mismo pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Se alegró mucho de verle allí.

—Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa—. No esperaba veros…

—Mi padre quería venir, pero el trabajo… Y Charlie, y también tenía trabajo —dijo Bill.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró por ella una persona que fue directa a donde estaba Harry.

—Hola mamá, Bill, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Ron sonriente.

Pero su madre estaba hablando con Amos Diggory y Bill miraba hacia otro lado, sin percatarse de Ron, pues había divisado una cabellera rubia casi plateada…

—¡Bill! —chilló el pelirrojo provocando que su hermano se alterara y se volviera abruptamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que qué hacéis aquí?

—Pues apoyar a Harry, ¿qué sino? —intentó no parecer sobresaltado, pero el tono en su voz decía que le habían pillado en una situación vergonzosa.

Pero Ron no pudo protestar pues Jade y Hermione acababan de acercarse a ellos, al mismo tiempo que la señora Weasley.

—Hola —dijeron al unísono.

Cedric escuchó a Jade y se acercó por detrás para tocarle el hombro. Cuando se giró, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ven, te presentaré a alguien. —Jade siguió al chico hasta una pareja, donde reconoció a Amos, su padre.

—Papá, tú ya la conoces. Mamá, ella es Jade. —La mujer se acercó a la chica y tras contemplarla le dio dos besos. Jade le sonrió.

Por otro lado, apartado del grupo de pelirrojos, Bill se había acercado a hurtadillas a la chica rubia que antes le había llamado la atención. Menos mal que los familiares de ésta se acababan de dar la vuelta para observar a Harry Potter y así pudo tocarle el hombro sin vergüenza de ser observado.

—Hola, me llamo Bill, Bill Weasley. —El chico le extendió la mano.

—Yo soy Fleur Delacour, encantada —dijo la chica entregando su mano y esperó a que Bill se la besara.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Bill se la estrechó suavemente, como si fuera una pluma. Fleur se quedó estupefacta mirando las dos manos unidas, nunca le había estrechado la mano a un varón. Bill miraba a la chica esperando una respuesta o que dijera algo, pero la chica se había quedado con la boca abierta mirando hacia abajo. Entonces se dio cuenta del error, pues ella era una dama.

—Discúlpame —se apresuró a decir mientras acercaba sus labios al suave dorso de su mano.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, para su sorpresa, Fleur sonreía. Ella soltó su mano de la de Bill y antes de darse la vuelta para reunirse con sus padres y su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Él no acostumbraba a ser descortés y sabía que quedarse mirando a una chica todo el tiempo era algo muy grosero, pero no conseguía apartar la mirada de ella en general. No era sólo su belleza, era porque estaba a su alrededor y todo lo que estaba dentro de un círculo indeterminado quedaba enganchado a su encanto.

No tardó mucho en romperse la burbuja, pues su hermano y Harry acababan de llegar junto con su madre, a su lado y vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo que Jade y Hermione se acercaban a Fleur, bueno, más bien Jade porque la castaña estaba de segundo plano en la conversación.

—No, mamá, el traje de Harry sí gustaba; el mío parecía un trapo viejo con moho. —Ron recibió una mirada fulminante de su madre.

—Pues al próximo baile irás con el pijama —concluyó la mujer y cuando se giró para mirar a su hijo mayor puso peor cara. Bill sabía que era por su larga coleta.

Bajaban en tropel por los terrenos de Hogwarts de camino al estadio de quidditch, donde se procedía a la tercera y última prueba. Ron y Hermione iban por delante, la castaña discutiendo con Molly sobre las publicaciones de Skeeter y que Hermione intentaba que la mujer entrara en razón. Harry y Jade iban más rezagados, el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y ella jugando con un mechón de pelo.

—Harry —empezó a decir la chica—, sé que Hermione ya te lo habrá dicho mil veces, pero cuando estés en el laberinto no tienes que dejar que el miedo te invada. Recuerda lo que Moody siempre dice: "Alerta…

—"…permanente. Alerta permanente". Lo sé Jade, tranquila. Me habéis ayudado mucho y creo que estoy mejor preparado.

Se habían detenido y se miraban a los ojos como si entendieran el pensamiento del otro. El profesor Moody acababa de aparecer por un lado y los sobresaltó con un golpe del bastón.

—Hola, Potter. Hola, Prince. ¿Nervioso? —preguntó mirando al chico—. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por los hervideros.

A los chicos les pareció extraño eso de dar una vuelta por los hervideros, pues se desviaban del camino al campo de quidditch, pero Harry fue tras él. Entonces Moody se detuvo, para girarse y mirar a la morena. Con un gesto de cabeza incitó a la chica a acompañarlos. Jade, indecisa y confusa, corrió junto a Harry y cuando llegó hasta él también se extrañó.

Caminaron, en efecto, hasta los hervideros. Por el camino el profesor hacía comentarios sobre las magníficas estrategias que Harry había utilizado en cada prueba, consejos sobre utilizar los hechizos de sus clases, etc. Una vez allí, Moody sacó una botellita con un líquido ambarino, la destapó y levantó la mirada por encima del frasco. Extrajo dos pequeñas copas curvadas de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y volvió a mirar a los jóvenes.

—He traído sólo dos copas porque no había contado con la señorita Prince —dijo mirando a Jade—, pero no pasa nada. Tomad —fue llenando las copas— vosotros primero y después ya lo celebro por mi cuenta.

Les dio las copas a cada uno y aún con el frasco abierto esperó a que bebieran y así poder beber él. El olor era muy dulce y el sabor mejor. En acabar les devolvieron las copas y tras unos segundos de deleite observaron como el profesor se tragaba toda su copa entera y se relamía los labios como habían hecho los chicos.

—Es un jugo que te llena por dentro y así no pasas hambre durante unas cuantas horas. Creo que te servirá, Potter, así no tendrás que preocuparte por otra cosa que no sean criaturas y enigmas —dijo sonriendo—. Y ahora, volvamos.

Los gritos sobrepasaban la música y los nombres de los campeones se confundían unos con otros. Desde las gradas parecía que el campo se hubiera extendido para dar cabida a tan enorme laberinto, y en efecto, el campo se había alargado.

Una de las puertas de los vestuarios para los equipos se abrió, dejando paso a los campeones que salían de uno en uno. Primero apareció Viktor Krum, ataviado con una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones ceñidos que acababan por dentro de unas grandes botas. Le siguió Fleur Delacour, con un traje de cuerpo entero de color plateado que resaltaba su hermosura. Cedric Diggory fue el siguiente en entrar al campo con un sencillo chándal de color amarillo. El último fue Harry, que como Cedric, llevaba un chándal, pero rojo y negro. En cuanto pisaban el césped se podían distinguir cada uno de sus nombres entre el griterío. Harry siguió a Cedric hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos campeones, junto a Ludo Bagman y cerca de ellos estaban los directores de las escuelas, el profesor Moody, Hagrid y Madame Pomfrey. Moody estaba allí porque era él el que había metido los obstáculos en el laberinto y había dejado la copa de los tres magos al final de éste. Hagrid había transportado los animales hasta el campo y Madame Pomfrey se encargaría de los heridos.

Bagman se llevó la varita a la garganta.

—¡Por fin ha llegado el tan esperado momento: la tercera prueba! —empezó a decir cuando el estruendo que formaba la música y la gente cesó—. ¡Primero de todo, debo decir algunas cosas sobre las puntuaciones de esta prueba! —Bajó la mirada hacia los campeones y volvió a mirar a las gradas— ¡El campeón que más puntos tenga, se introducirá en el laberinto el primero, y después el siguiente y el siguiente! —Bajó su varita y después se inclinó sobre el círculo que formaban los campeones—. Debéis saber que si en algún momento decidís abandonar el torneo sólo tendréis que lanzar chispas rojas al cielo, ¿entendido? —Su cara se puso más seria cuando volvió a hablar—. Ahí dentro no podréis confiar en nadie, la locura puede invadir vuestra mente y dejar de ser quienes sois.

No había más que decir, sólo levantó la varita de nueva para dar a conocer la puntuación y así colocarse en las entradas. Harry y Cedric eran los primeros, seguidos de Viktor y después Fleur. En cuanto cruzaron las entradas todo se quedó oscuro, sin un reflejo de la luz que había inundado la parte donde estaban los directores. Harry enseguida encendió la varita _Lumos_ y empezó a correr en dirección a la nada.

Esta vez no había tiempo límite y las horas se echaban encima, sin poder contarlas y desesperándose por no saber cuánto le quedaba hasta llegar a la copa. Durante el tiempo que llevaba allí había recibido arañazos de las ramas de la planta que componía el laberinto, quemaduras por haberse enfrentado a escregutos de cola explosiva que habían _explotado_ delante de él, innumerables golpes de acromántulas, etc. Hacía rato que no corría, por el cansancio y porque en realidad no sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, exceptuando que se dirigía hacia el norte como indicaba su varita a causa del hechizo de orientación.

A la otra punta del campo se encontraban los alumnos, observando el laberinto e intentando captar alguna que otra luz que indicara que allí se encontraba uno de los campeones. Jade, junto a Hermione y Ron, se ponía de puntillas para intentar ver alguna figura en movimiento, pero sólo veía movimiento cuando las paredes del laberinto se unían para cambiar el camino. En dos ocasiones aspiró con fuerza el aire al ver chispas rojas salir de entre la oscuridad, pero después descubría que no era de ninguno de los dos campeones que esperaba. Fleur y Viktor habían abandonado, es decir, Harry y Cedric competían solos.

Después de varias horas, Jade empezó a sentir un retortijón en el estómago y con el paso de los minutos se hacía más insoportable. Decidió retirarse unos minutos, mientras no pasaba nada y así se relajaría.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le dijo a Hermione y ésta asintió.

Bajó por las escaleras, pasando por al lado de su padre que estaba cruzado de brazos y serio. La miró extrañado y Jade le indicó que se encontraba mal. No le dijo nada pero la observó cuando se dirigía a la puerta de salida del campo. Una vez fuera, el aire nocturno le impactó en la cara pudiendo así respirar más tranquila. Pero cuando creía que ya se encontraba mejor se vio impulsada hacia arriba y sintió como si un gancho la cogiera por el ombligo arrastrada hacia un remolino dorado.

Cuando Jade abrió los ojos, pestañeó varias veces antes de convencerse de que estaba despierta. Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre césped húmedo y se preguntó si se había desmayado, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte supo que no estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se levantó lentamente al mismo tiempo que veía dos bultos alzarse también, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Sacó su varita rápidamente y apuntando hacia esos dos bultos intentó serenar su voz.

—¿Quiénes sois? —la voz no sonó exactamente como quiso que sonara, pero hizo que las dos personas se girasen para mirarla.

—¿Jade? —preguntaron al unísono. Esas voces eran totalmente familiares y no cabía duda de quiénes eran.

—¿Harry? ¿Cedric? Pero ¿qué… —no pudo continuar pues había trastabillado hasta ellos y había caído. Cedric la ayudó a levantarse mientras Harry caminaba lejos de ellos, hacia las piedras que sobresalían de la tierra.

—Yo conozco este sitio, he estado antes aquí.

—Pero Harry… ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? —La chica se giró para mirar a Cedric que aún la estaba abrazando.

—No entiendo nada, pero me da mala espina. La copa era un traslador, pero no sé qué haces tú aquí.

En cuanto acabó de hablar escucharon el crujir de una puerta al abrirse y después al cerrarse. Harry estaba al lado de una de las rocas grandes, muy cerca del sonido. Los otros dos se acercaron a él y entonces comprendieron qué era aquel lugar: un cementerio. Jade recordó entonces que Harry les había hablado sobre una pesadilla en la que aparecía un cementerio y recordó el comentario anterior del chico.

—Harry, ¿no será éste el cementerio que soñaste, verdad? —Harry se giró para mirarla y asintió. La chica se estremeció.

Los tres se giraron a la vez cuando vieron una sombra acercarse a ellos y enseguida Cedric se puso delante de Jade con la varita alzada.

—¿Quién eres?

Al mismo tiempo, Harry empezó a chillar de dolor y a sujetarse la frente con la mano. Sin duda le dolía la cicatriz.

—Mata al otro.

Fue una voz sibilante la que habló e hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a la morena. De pronto comprendió a quién se refería e instintivamente corrió para empujar a Cedric o ponerse entre él y el hombre con capucha.

Esperaba recibir ya el _Avada Kedavra_ con los ojos cerrados… pero no llegó. Sintió cómo la empujaban y cayó de golpe al suelo, manchándose las manos y la ropa de tierra. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Cedric lanzando hechizos al hombre encapuchado, pero éste último tenía más experiencia. Jade se levantó rápidamente cuando un hechizo le dio a Cedric haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó la chica, pero de inmediato el hombre lo repelió.

Antes de que pudiera alzar la varita de nuevo o correr hacia Cedric, unas raíces salieron del suelo y le envolvieron las muñecas, aprisionándola al suelo. Mientras tanto escuchaba a Harry seguir chillando en el suelo, pero ella no podía moverse del sitio pues las ramas se habían quedado petrificadas, duras como una piedra bajo sus manos.

Cedric se levantó y en cuanto recuperó la varita del suelo apuntó con ella al hombre. Jade quiso gritarle que corriera, que no podría enfrentarse a aquel hombre de nuevo sin salir peor parado, pero no llegó a decirlo. Sólo salió una palabra de su boca.

—¡No!

El chico cayó de nuevo al suelo envuelto en una luz verde y en los oídos de la chica sonó repetidas veces el golpe que dio el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Estaba detrás de ella, pero no quería mirarlo, no podía mirarlo. Al final lo hizo: miró. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero ya no brillaban. Verlo fue como si el aire se volviera frío y recorriera cada célula de su cuerpo_._ Pero inmediatamente sintió un fuego arder en su interior y ya sabía lo iba a pasar, pero no quiso frenarlo. Entonces se convirtió.

Las alas salieron de su espalda y su piel se tornó oscura, una mezcla entre negra y azul. Estaba en el aire, volando, pero las raíces no la dejaban ser libre por eso tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba. No se movió del sitio. Sus ataduras eran más fuertes que ella, así que se dio por vencida y cayó sentada.

En ese momento, el hombre encapuchado cogía a Harry y lo levantaba hasta depositarlo encima de una de las lápidas, al lado de un matojo de trapos que se movía. Jade volvió a ser normal de inmediato, pues ya no sentía rabia, ahora estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Harry.

El hombre hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que envolvieron a Harry y lo inmovilizó contra la lápida. El chico estaba atado desde el cuello hasta los pies.

—¡Tú! —dijo Harry mirando al hombre. Jade no supo quien era hasta que se quitó la capucha.

Peter Pettigrew cogió lo que había a los pies de Harry, los trapos, y se encaminó a una especie de caldero gigante. Con su varita encendió la hoguera donde estaba posado el caldero. Se acercó demasiado al fuego, en dirección a los dos jóvenes, y alzando los brazos tiró al interior del recipiente algo que estaba dentro de los trapos.

Colagusano caminó hasta pararse delante de Harry, éste aún sintiendo dolor en la cicatriz, y con un movimiento de varita hizo que algo saliera de un agujero al lado de la tumba.

—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!

Llevó levitando el hueso hasta dejarlo caer en el caldero. Salió humo; lo que allí se estaba formando estaba hirviendo. Sin moverse del sitio alzó su brazo derecho y se cortó la mano repentinamente.

—¡Carne… del vasallo… voluntariamente ofrecida… revivirás a tu señor!

Después con la misma hoja afilada volvió a caminar hasta el chico, lo alzó y cortó un trozo de cuerda para dejar al descubierto el brazo desnudo de Harry. Colagusano hundió la hoja en la carne del chico empapando así el cuchillo con sangre. Volvió a ir junto al caldero haciendo como si no escuchara los gritos de dolor de Harry. Gotas de sangre cayeron en el interior del caldero.

—¡Sa… sangre del enemigo… tomada por la fuerza… resucitarás al que odias!

Sin moverse del sitio levantó la cabeza para mirar por encima del recipiente y su expresión se volvió más seria, si eso era posible. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y vaciló un poco antes de agacharse, porque sabía que se resistiría, así que sacando la varita hizo que más raíces salieran de la tierra y envolvieran los tobillos de la chica. Ahora sí pudo agacharse con más seguridad e hizo el mismo procedimiento que a Harry. Después se alejó de retorno al caldero y vertió unas cuantas gotas de sangre en su interior.

—¡Sangre de la sangre… resurgirás al Señor Tenebroso!

El humo se incrementó y el vapor invadió el lugar alrededor del caldero. Sólo se escuchaba el constante gemido de dolor de Colagusano. Jade podía ver a Harry con una expresión de dolor contenido, pues como ella no quería ver cómo había salido el experimento de Colagusano.

No tardaron mucho en escuchar una voz aguda y áspera que surgía de entre el vapor.

—Vísteme.

Colagusano de inmediato cubrió el cuerpo blanco que salía del caldero. Al salir de allí caminó lentamente hasta Colagusano y éste le dio una varita blanca con formas talladas en un extremo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente a Harry y Jade. Voldemort tenía los ojos rojos, su piel era pálida, casi blanca como su varita, y en lugar de nariz tenía dos rendijas como las de una serpiente.

—Colagusano —susurró Lord Voldemort y esperó a que se acercara.

Jade, a pesar de que el vapor ya se había ido, veía como si una bruma la estuviera cegando, sólo conseguía ver a Harry sobre la lápida, la que parecía ser del padre de Voldemort. Éste se había acercado y hablaba con Harry sobre algo de su familia.

—Vengué a mi madre. ¿Ves esa casa? —preguntó señalando una mansión en lo alto de la ladera—, allí los maté, a mi padre muggle y a sus padres.

Paseó la mirada por los terrenos, como recordando, entonces se detuvo mirando a Jade. Estaba sentada sobre la tierra mojada por la humedad y sus cabellos casi le ocultaban el rostro entero.

—Oh, pero que mal educado soy. —Voldemort caminó unos pasos hacia la chica y se detuvo entre los dos jóvenes— Harry, se me había olvidado presentarte a Deyanira. Aunque creo que ya os conocéis, me han informado de que sois muy amigos. —Giró la cabeza para mirar a Jade— Estoy muy orgulloso de que estés en la casa de nuestro antepasado.

—No entiendo —susurró la morena sin mirarle.

—Claro, supongo que no te lo habrán explicado. Verás…

No se dio cuenta hasta que los vio; al parecer Voldemort había llamado a los mortífagos. Formaban un círculo detrás de su amo y vestían como en los mundiales de quidditch: capas negras y una máscara que les ocultaba el rostro. Voldemort se giró lentamente y sonrió a los recién llegados.

—Bienvenidos, mortífagos. —Caminó para situarse en el centro del círculo— Trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos reunimos. Y seguimos unidos a la marca como si fuera ayer…

Continuaba hablando pero Jade casi ni lo escuchaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo parecía un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Escuchaba gritos de dolor provenientes de los mortífagos, pero no le dio importancia.

Pasados unos minutos, Voldemort se volvió a acercar a Harry y Jade intentó escucharlos.

—Gracias a la sangre de Harry, he conseguido tener la protección que su madre le proporcionó —seguía explicándoles a los mortífagos—, y ahora podré tocarle.

Avanzó más y acercó su mano hasta tocar la cara de Harry. Éste gritó con todas sus fuerzas, le dolía la cicatriz más que nunca. Pero antes de que Jade pudiera chillar Voldemort se alejó.

—El niño que sobrevivió, mi caída… —Miró de nuevo a Harry y alzó su varita— _Crucio_.

La cara de Harry se contorsionó en una mueca de infinito dolor, pero no chillaba, no podía chillar.

—¡Para! —la que chilló fue Jade. Se había apartado el pelo del rostro y ahora sí miró a los ojos a Voldemort cuando se giró hacia ella. Lo bueno es que había dejado de hacerle daño a Harry.

—Casi me había olvidado de ti, Deyanira. —Jade no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre que la llamase así— Creo que nos habían interrumpido antes, ¿no es cierto? —Voldemort se acercó a ella y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos— Te pareces mucho a mí. —Ella recordó el Voldemort del diario en segundo año— ¿Todavía no sabes qué nos une?

Los mortífagos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos, con una exclamación muda en el rostro. Jade sintió miedo, no sabía porque era ahora, pero no le gustaba sentirse así.

—Severus te ha estado criando ¿verdad? —No era una pregunta— Aunque —miró un segundo a Harry que colgaba de las cuerdas—, veo que no lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Yo no soy tu hija —dijo Jade después de estar dándole vueltas a lo que Voldemort había dicho sobre ellos.

Él rió. Su risa era más espeluznante que su voz, sonaba como el silbido de una serpiente.

—Nagini —dijo después de estar unos segundos mirando a la chica en silencio.

La serpiente apareció por detrás de la tumba donde Harry estaba atado -ahora escuchando- y se deslizó hasta llegar a los pies de su amo.

—Nagini, quiero que le digas a Deyanira quién es. —La serpiente levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amo y después a la chica.

—_Eres la heredera de Salazar Slytherin, hija de Lord Voldemort._

Jade tragó saliva y siguió contemplando a la serpiente. Escuchó de fondo los comentarios de los mortífagos preguntándose qué había dicho su amo y la serpiente. La morena alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirar los ojos rojos de… Voldemort.

—Lo ves, entiendes y hablas _pársel_, sólo los herederos de Slytherin pueden hacerlo.

—Harry lo habla —dijo cortantemente, intentando demostrar que aquello no era cierto.

—Harry —dijo Voldemort mirando al chico—, fue un error. El día en que maté a sus padres le conferí ése poder.

Se puso en pie y con un movimiento de varita hizo que las cuerdas se aflojaran, soltando así a Harry que al caer recogió su varita.

—Antes de un duelo, debemos inclinarnos —dijo Voldemort, pero al ver que Harry no se movía decidió obligarlo— ¡Inclínate!

El cuerpo del chico se dobló a modo de reverencia. Voldemort caminó a un lado y a otro esperando a que Harry atacara, pero él seguía en el sitio.

—¡_Crucio_!

Harry volvió a sentir el dolor, pero esta vez duró menos.

Jade miraba asustada el duelo, esperando que en cualquier momento Harry cayera como lo había hecho Cedric. Voldemort tenía una expresión de lo más amable, pero su voz era mortífera. Seguía lanzándole maldiciones a Harry y éste no conseguía decir nada.

—¡No lo haré! —se escuchó gritar a Harry, liberándose de la maldición _imperio_. Después corrió a esconderse tras la piedra de mármol que representaba la tumba de Tom Ryddle padre para esquivar la maldición mortal.

—Vamos Harry, no estamos jugando al escondite. ¡Sal y da la cara como un hombre!

Jade llegaba a ver las piernas de su amigo sobresaliendo de su escondite, sabía que Harry estaba en peligro, sabía que debía hacer algo… pero las fuerzas que necesitaba estaban enterradas en su interior.

Harry era diferente, él era valiente y constante, no se rendía. Se puso en pie y salió lentamente al encuentro con la muerte. Apretaba con fuerza la varita y miraba a Voldemort con furia en los ojos. El momento llegaba y Jade cerró los ojos para no tener que volver a ver el resplandor verde.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Gritaron Voldemort y Harry, respectivamente, al unísono. Jade alzó de golpe la cabeza y vio algo increíble. Se había formado una especie de burbuja a partir de la unión de las dos varitas y, no mucho después, empezaron a salir… espíritus de la conexión.

Primero fue Cedric que se acercó a Harry y se quedó mirándolo. Después un hombre mayor que se quedó más apartado. A continuación salieron un hombre y una mujer muy jóvenes y ellos también se acercaron a Harry.

—Harry, suéltalo ya. —La mujer tenía una expresión cariñosa aunque la ansiedad se escuchaba en su voz.

—Nosotros lo retendremos por unos instantes, el tiempo necesario para que puedas huir. —El hombre era tan parecido a Harry que supo de inmediato que era su padre.

Harry miró ahora a Jade, que seguía atada a las raíces y en el suelo. Ella negó con la cabeza, rendida, no quería que se arriesgara en vano por ella.

—Harry, lleva mi cuerpo a mis padres, por favor. —Era Cedric. Miró a Jade y le sonrió como la primera vez que se conocieron, en la estación de King Cross cuando tropezó. No le dijo nada, pero tampoco hacía falta; sus ojos estaban alegres.

Jade sintió algo a su alrededor, pero no consiguió ver qué era. Harry no quería moverse aún, intercambiaba miradas entre Jade, Voldemort y sus padres. No iba a dejarla allí sola, abandonarla.

—Ella estará bien, no te preocupes. Suéltalo ya, Harry.

Él miró a su madre y después de unos segundos, asintió. Con las dos manos soltó la conexión, al mismo tiempo que los espíritus se lanzaban contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Harry salió corriendo hacia Cedric y antes de que Voldemort llegara a él, convocó la copa y desapareció. Se escuchó un grito aterrador por parte de Voldemort, pero eso sólo lo pudo escuchar Jade antes de desaparecer.

Tocaron de nuevo el césped, pero esta vez los gritos y la música les advirtieron que estaban en el campo de quidditch. Jade había caído tumbada en el suelo y cuando alzó la cabeza vio de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric. Harry estaba sobre él, llorando. La música cesó, al igual que los gritos de victoria, pero éstos fueron reemplazados por otros más estremecedores y agonizantes. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que Cedric estaba muerto.

Los profesores se acercaron a Harry y al cadáver asustados; Snape se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Jade se quitó las greñas que le tapaban la cara y descubrió que estaba llorando. Tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, pero los sollozos no salían. Era un llanto interno.

—Vamos Jade, te llevaré a la enfermería. —Su padre… _No_, pensó repentinamente, _no es mi padre._ Snape hacía mucha fuerza, pero no conseguía moverse. Ella no quería irse, quería quedarse con Cedric.

Se desasió de él y se arrojó al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Estaba a pocos metros de él y es cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía a más personas alrededor, pero sólo se había fijado en su padre.

—Debemos llevarlos ante el ministro, esto no es normal. Ella no debería estar aquí.

Dumbledore, Moody y Bagman la observaban tendida en el suelo; ella sólo podía mirar a Harry sobre el bulto inmóvil. Cedric. _Se ha ido_, pensó, _no volverá a besarme, no volverá_ _a tocarme, no… no podía ser cierto._ Pero lo era. Ahora se lo creía, por eso podía llorar. Antes era una especie de pesadilla real.

Moody se apartó de ellos y cogiendo del brazo a Harry se lo llevó fuera del campo. Amos lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hijo. Todo era un caos, con gritos, llantos, discusiones. Entonces Jade vio que Hermione y Ron se acercaban a ella corriendo y gritaban su nombre bajando las escaleras. La pusieron en pie y al tener las extremidades entumecidas tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Ron.

—Jade, ¿estás bien? No sabíamos dónde estabas. ¿Has estado donde Harry y Cedric? —Jade sólo pudo que asentir—. No sé cómo has podido llegar junto a Harry.

Dumbledore salió corriendo del campo con Snape y McGonagall tras de sí. Parecían alarmados, había más peligro. Al parecer Harry ya les había contado a los profesores que Voldemort había regresado, porque muchos susurraban, y más que eso, sobre el peligro que corrían.

Jade tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y se sentía tan débil que los párpados empezaron a cerrárseles, desplomándose por completo sobre Ron.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó sobre la cama respirando profundamente. Había descansado mucho tiempo. No estaba en la enfermería, al final no fue necesario enviarla allí, sólo estaba agotada por tanta pérdida de sangre -pues Colagusano le había hecho un corte muy profundo- y por todo lo que había vivido en unas cuantas horas.

Se levantó, se duchó y se arregló, sin querer correr mucho. Dejó su pelo suelto e intentó ponerse ropa cómoda y sencilla, nada de complicadas prendas. Bajó a la sala común sin saber lo que le esperaba allí. Iba mirando el suelo y cuando alzó la cabeza, vio sorprendida todos los ojos puestos en ella. La miraban curiosos y… temerosos. Cruzó la sala sin detenerse, pero mirando cada par de ojos puestos en ella. Hasta que se cruzó con unos grises, que, con una punzada de dolor, le recordaban a Cedric. Aunque éstos eran más fríos, pero miraban de forma similar. Draco. No tenía una expresión definida en el rostro. Recordó al padre de Draco en el cementerio, apartó la mirada y salió por fin al pasillo.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta al instante del porqué de esas miradas. Todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en el cementerio y, a consecuencia, de su parentesco con Voldemort. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo y empezó a caminar.

En el Gran Comedor se fue a sentar en su mesa, pues no tenía ganas de más miradas de temor u odio y al menos los de Slytherin ya no la miraban tanto. También era por vergüenza. Vergüenza de sentarse junto a Harry sabiendo que su… verdadero padre había matado a los de su amigo. Ella misma se odiaba por ser quien era. Al principio no se lo había creído, pero no podía negarlo, había muchas pruebas de ello. Tanto lo de hablar con las serpientes, su parecido con el Tom Ryddle en segundo curso y que haya utilizado su sangre para volver.

Por los pasillos había escuchado hablar de que Moody era un impostor, que en realidad era el hijo del señor Crouch. Él les había dado a Harry y a ella una bebida que posiblemente fuera eso lo que la arrastró junto a Harry, tanto al ir como al volver.

—Jade. —Era Snape. Ella le miró apretando los labios.

—No quiero hablar contigo —dijo casi en un susurro para no llamar demasiado la atención.

—Jade…

—No —dijo un poco más alto, pero de inmediato la bajó—. Me volviste a mentir. Tú sabías quién era mi padre y fingiste no saberlo. —Se levantó de la mesa y antes de marcharse lo miró con furia.

Salió de allí apresurando el paso y aunque se dio cuenta de las miradas de Harry, Hermione y Ron, hizo como si no las viera.

Snape no quiso seguirla, caminó hasta su silla en la mesa de los profesores y suspiró recordando…

_Estaba sentado en la silla al otro lado de la mesa del director y Dumbledore le miraba como analizándolo con rayos X._

—_Severus —empezó a decir el director—, antes de poder darte las órdenes necesarias debes contarme qué le dijiste a Voldemort sobre la profecía y qué hizo él al respecto._

_Dudó un momento, pero después recordó porqué estaba allí._

—_Le conté lo del hijo de los que lo enfrentaron tres veces y lo de que sólo una persona perteneciente a él será decisiva en su destino. —Snape agachó la cabeza sintiendo el peso de sus ojos en él._

—_Bien, ahora dime qué hizo él._

—_Después nos hizo llamar a un grupo de veelas, pues esa tercera persona sería un descendiente suyo. Él quería conservar su magia y no mezclarla con la de otro mago, por eso decidió escoger una veela y así la magia sería sólo la suya. Una de ellas se ofreció —continuó tras una pausa—, pero la mató nada más dar a luz. Durante unos meses la niña fue criada por los Lestrange, pues ellos eran los más fieles a él y sabrían criarla. _

_Dumbledore no se movió y cuando lo hizo sobresaltó a Snape. Caminó rodeando la mesa y esperó a que Snape se levantara. El anciano miró hacia la puerta justo cuando ésta se abrió. Por ella entró la profesora McGonagall con un bebé en brazos._

—_Severus, quiero que cuides del bebé, que la trates como a una hija. —El aludido pestañeó varias veces sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando— Me prometiste obediencia._

_Tras recapacitar, Snape extendió los brazos y la profesora depositó allí al bebé. _

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, su destino era el despacho de Snape. Cuando llegó tenía el pulso acelerado y cerró la puerta con un hechizo por si entraba alguien. Jade fue directa a la chimenea y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu se metió en su interior. Dijo en voz alta el lugar donde se encontraba su casa y apareció allí al instante.

Salió corriendo de allí entrando en el salón de su casa y cruzándolo sin pararse un momento. Entró en su habitación, metió en una bolsa un par de prendas de vestir y se encaminó al despacho de Snape. Buscó entre los papeles del escritorio intentando hallar una dirección, hasta que por fin la encontró. Se guardó en un bolsillo el papel con la dirección y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada.

Una vez fuera se sentó en el bordillo y esperó. Unos minutos después, el autobús noctámbulo llegaba a la calle de la Hilandera.


	17. El Castigo

_**Capítulo 17: El castigo**_

Era la primera vez que la chica subía al autobús noctámbulo, y como era de esperar, fue una experiencia que no se olvida fácilmente. Pero al fin y al cabo, su único objetivo era llegar a su destino y no le importaba cómo.

No sabía porqué había decidido ir allí, pensaba que en ese lugar, ahora vacío, podría servir para alejarse de todo y de todos. Una de esas personas a las que no quería ver era a Severus, al que en esos momentos odiaba por haberle ocultado algo tan serio; también estaba Dumbledore por la misma razón que el anterior, ya que estaba segura de que el director también lo sabía. Y además estaba Harry, ¿cómo iba a estar cerca de él, incluso hablarle, teniendo en cuenta de dónde procedía? Su padre había matado a los suyos… simplemente no tendría el valor de mirar a su amigo a la cara. Y todo esto sumando el hecho de que todo, cada rincón, cada pasillo, todo Hogwarts le recordaba… a él.

Entre un pensamiento y otro el autobús se detuvo, de repente y sin avisar. Jade bajó de éste y, tras ver como desaparecía a toda velocidad, se giró para mirar la fila de casas que tenía delante. No había nadie por esa zona ya que era bastante tarde, lo que hacía que pareciera un lugar sombrío y una brisa fresca hacía tiritar a la chica. Jade recorrió la mirada buscando el portal, pero se sorprendió al ver que del número once pasaban al trece. Ella sacó el papel con la dirección para cerciorarse de que lo había visto bien y lo leyó: nº 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Volvió a mirar, pero seguía sin haber número. Tras estar cerca de un minuto desviando la mirada entre el papel y los portales, se sentó derrotada en la acera. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y encima se sentía perdida, eran demasiadas emociones las que había vivido y el hecho de no tener ni siquiera un lugar donde poder desahogarse no lo hacía más llevadero.

Un ruido la sacó de sus divagaciones e hizo que la chica se quedara quieta mirando fijamente hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido. De uno de los portales salía una especie de perro negro que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Jade reconoció casi al instante al animal y tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, siguió al perro que ahora se dirigía hacia el interior de la casa.

_¿Qué hace el padrino de Harry aquí? Creía que el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix estaría vacío. _Traspasaron la puerta, pero antes de que Jade diese un paso más la varita de Sirius la apuntaba, haciendo que la chica se quedara inmóvil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sirius mirándola seriamente.

—Yo… yo… —las palabras no lograban salir de la boca de la chica— Creía que… el cuartel estaría vacío.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —pero calló al recordar que Snape la había criado—. ¿Por qué has venido?

La chica no sabía que decir, no quería regresar a Hogwarts y tendría que convencerlo de que no dijese nada.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí —le miró suplicante mientras veía como Sirius bajaba la varita que aún la apuntaba.

—No puedes estar aquí y menos ahora. —Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso era posible que él ya supiera lo sucedido en Hogwarts? Sirius percibió la sorpresa de la chica— Harry me informó de inmediato, por eso decidí salir de Hogsmeade y resguardarme en el cuartel.

La morena bajó la mirada al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido, las imágenes pasaban una tras otra bombardeando la mente de la chica. Tenía que conseguir quedarse, así que por el momento intentaría permanecer esa noche allí.

—Sólo te pido que me dejes dormir —lo miró seriamente—, sólo esta noche.

Sirius recapacitó por un momento y decidió dejar que se quedara, de todas maneras sólo era una noche.

Tras enseñarle la habitación que ocuparía, Jade se encerró en ella. Nada más cerrar la puerta, apoyó la espalda sobre ésta y se dejó caer. Aferró sus rodillas con sus brazos y sin más empezó a sollozar. No podía evitarlo, aunque evitaba llorar (y la mayoría de veces lo conseguía), la situación actual era superior a ella. No sólo era el hecho de no saber qué iba a pasar con ella ahora, con Harry, con todo Hogwarts, sino que también estaba la pérdida de un amigo, de su novio, de su primer amor.

Sirius dejó a la chica en su habitación y bajó a la cocina. De cierta forma entendía la situación de la joven; Harry le había contado que tras ver como Voldemort regresaba, éste había dicho que Jade era su hija. Debió ser una situación peligrosa ya que le comentó que un alumno había muerto a manos de Colagusano. Al recordar ese nombre sintió la rabia arder dentro de él, ese traidor había conseguido que el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos regresara.

* * *

Snape se apresuraba hacia la entrada del despacho del director, pues había recibido una nota convocándole a una reunión. En cuanto llegó dijo la contraseña y subió las escaleras sin detenerse. Entró tocando a la puerta y se quedó tras de ésta. Dumbledore estaba acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick, los jefes de cada casa.

—Severus, la señorita Prince no está…

—Lo sé. Se ha marchado a través de mi chimenea. Ha ido a mi casa pero después no sé a dónde ha ido —dijo Snape sin expresar emoción alguna. El director tenía las manos unidas sobre la mesa y le miraba seriamente.

—Yo sí sé dónde está. —Snape dio un paso involuntario queriendo saber la respuesta— Está a salvo.

* * *

Se despertó en cuanto sintió los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana y golpearle en los párpados. Abrió los ojos y los notó resecos; había estado llorando hasta bien entrada la noche. Se puso en pie lentamente notando la madera crujir bajo sus pies cuando se acercó a la puerta. Salió sigilosamente y se asomó por las escaleras; no había movimiento en los pisos de abajo.

Llegó a la cocina y se dispuso a comer algo cuando escuchó un sonoro chasquido junto a ella. Jade pegó un saltito asustada y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Me han ordenado que la obedezca como si fuera mi ama —dijo un elfo arrugado con una reverencia excesiva.

Enseguida le preparó un pequeño desayuno, lo dejó encima de la mesa y, acto seguido, desapareció. La chica comió lentamente pero intentando no saborear mucho aquello. Sirius entró al comedor haciendo gran estruendo al cerrar la puerta y se sentó delante de la morena. Casi al mismo tiempo, Jade se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para volver a su habitación.

—He informado a Dumbledore de que estás aquí —dijo sin expresión en la voz y sin mirarla. Jade apretó los puños y los dientes; seguramente Severus ya sabría que estaba allí— Me ha ordenado que no te deje marchar.

La chica odió a Sirius como lo había odiado la primera vez que le vio. Se lo había pedido y de todas maneras hizo como si no la escuchara. Era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y era su "deber". Idiota. Aunque tampoco tenía otro lugar al que ir y allí tenía comida -dentro de lo que se pueda denominar comida- y una cama. Sirius ya esperaba que empezara a gritarle, pero salió sin decir nada.

Subió hasta su habitación y fue directa a sentarse al rincón, donde todavía estaba el cojín que utilizó como asiento por la noche. Hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y enlazó sus manos por debajo de las piernas, apretando con fuerza para controlar el llanto y la rabia. Entre todos querían hacerla sufrir.

Pasó un día y otro, y ella seguía sin hablar con Sirius. Sólo la veía cuando iba a comer algo, incluso a veces pedía a Kreacher que fuera a su habitación y le llevara algún plato que había preparado. Sirius se pasaba el día asomándose por el hueco de la escalera para mirar hacia arriba, pero su puerta no se abría. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, pues se pasaba el día encerrado en aquella estúpida casa que tan malos recuerdos le traían.

Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la pared que ya se sabía de memoria, leyendo los nombres de su familia de sangre: su prima Bellatrix, su hermano Regulus, su madre Walburga… Escuchó unos pasos poco definidos bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Salió apresuradamente y se plantó al final de las escaleras, sin bajar. En cuanto Jade lo vio allí arriba quiso quedarse bajo, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y decidió subir sin mirarle. Pero Sirius no la dejó salir del todo de las escaleras.

—Mira, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a controlarte ni a preocuparme por ti. Pero eres la única compañía que tengo en la casa y te pasas todo el día encerrada. —Sirius esperó a ver la reacción de la chica, pero seguía mirándolo sin expresión— Podrías fingir que existo… —continuó con una sonrisa, pero no acabó de decir la frase pues Jade se había puesto a llorar con las manos sobre la cara.

Sirius se puso nervioso y sus manos iban y venían de sus costados al aire alrededor de la morena. Entonces ella inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y no pudo más que pasarle un brazo por los hombros y dejar que se apoyara en su pecho.

Todavía se sentía cohibido cuando Jade se separó de él, dejando de llorar y fregándose el dorso de las manos para limpiar las lágrimas. Jade levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando le vino a la cabeza Cedric, pues Sirius también tenía los ojos grises. Se sentía estúpida, ella no acostumbraba a llorar delante de nadie, no quería que sintieran lástima por ella… y Sirius demostraba ese sentimiento ahora mismo. Jade se apartó de sus brazos casi bruscamente y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

No duró mucho el desespero de Sirius cuando la chica volvió a esconderse en la habitación. Estaba sentado en el comedor cuando unos pasos bajaban lentamente por las escaleras. Jade intentó no mirarle y se sentó frente a él. Sirius no se movió y siguió leyendo el periódico _El Profeta_.

—Sirius… lo siento —dijo con la voz apagada, no como él la recordaba de cuando iba a visitarle a Hogsmeade.

—No sé porqué te disculpas, pero disculpas aceptadas. —La miró con una sonrisa que no fue devuelta.

—Lo siento, he sido egoísta. Tú me has dejado quedarme, quitándote espacio, comida, intimidad… —La chica casi ignoró el comentario.

—En realidad no he comprado la comida, como no puedo salir de aquí, la Orden me la da… —dijo Sirius sonriendo más, entonces la chica bufó con una ceja alzada— Ya, sé lo que quieres decir. Pero no pasa nada, lo único que quiero es hablar con alguien. Sé que parezco penoso pero…

Se calló cuando vio que la chica se inclinaba sobre la mesa y le miraba con un gesto pensativo.

—Vale. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó la chica sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Sirius dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y apoyó sus codos en él.

—Mmm… ¿Qué me dices de Hogwarts? ¿Sigue dando clase el profesor Binns?

—Sí. —Su voz seguía sonando inexpresiva a pesar de que Sirius la incitaba a hablar como él de animado.

—Seguro que todavía piensa que está vivo —continuaba diciendo.

Rió un rato en voz baja pero al ver que la chica no se animaba se recostó en su silla dejando de reír.

Jade ya no se pasaba todo el día en su habitación; se quedaba escuchando hablar a Sirius. Comían juntos en el comedor, jugaban a juegos muggles que Hermione le había enseñado a la chica, ésta escuchaba los constantes insultos de Sirius dirigidos al elfo doméstico… De vez en cuando, Jade salía de la casa para comprar el periódico o algún capricho de Sirius. En realidad sentía pena por él, siempre encerrado allí, era como estar en Azkaban pero sin dementores; seguía sin ser libre.

Al pasar una semana de su estancia allí, Jade había conseguido animarse un poco más, sonreír de vez en cuando, hablar en las conversaciones que Sirius empezaba, etc. Estaban sentados en el comedor, como siempre, y bebían un jugo que Jade había comprado en una de sus salidas. Estaban en silencio, leyendo o inmersos en sus pensamientos.

—Jade —dijo Sirius mirando por encima del papel, comprobando que era buen momento—, ayer fue el entierro del chico que… murió. El Torneo de los tres magos… —añadió para que se entendiera.

La chica dejó de mirar hacia la chimenea y tras morderse un labio, asintió. Sirius se decidió a preguntar, pues parecía que no era tan peligroso.

—Eh… Jade, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —empezó dubitativo.

—Eso ya es una pregunta —contestó la morena. Sirius se relajó un poco ante el pequeño chiste de la chica.

—Me he estado preguntando, ¿qué pasó en realidad en el cementerio? Dumbledore me lo explicó un poco, pero no sé, quería saber más. —Esperó a ver la reacción de Jade. Ésta miró la mesa durante unos segundos, recordando.

Se lo fue explicando poco a poco desde que ella se apareció en el cementerio por culpa de una poción que les hizo beber el falso Moody a Harry y a ella, hasta la magia que hicieron las varitas de Voldemort y Harry al chocar sus hechizos. Le dijo todo lo que ella había escuchado que Voldemort decía y los mortífagos que allí se reunieron, entre ellos Colagusano que fue el que organizó todo.

—Ese maldito traidor —murmuró Sirius apretando los dientes. Jade recordó una pregunta que quería formular desde hacía un tiempo.

—Quería preguntarte algo. Es que ahora que lo pienso, el mapa del merodeador nombra a Colagusano, pero no sé quienes son los demás nombres. Pensé que uno era el padre de Harry, pero no sé los demás… —Sirius sonrió y la chica lo miró extrañada.

—Sí, James es… era Cornamenta. Lunático es Remus y…

—¿El profesor Lupin? —la chica alzó las cejas sorprendida y Sirius sonrió aún más.

—Sí. Y Canuto soy yo. —Jade sonrió sin creérselo del todo— Nos llamábamos los Merodeadores —concluyó orgulloso. Jade soltó una risita mientras levantaba una ceja.

Escucharon otro ruido proveniente de la cocina, seguro que Kreacher había vuelto a tirar algún plato. Le había pasado hacía escasos minutos pero no le habían prestado atención.

—¡Elfo estúpido, prepara la cena! —gritó Sirius sin moverse del sitio mientras volvía a coger el periódico. _Necesita controlar su genio_, pensó la chica mirándolo.

Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero ahora tenían un rumbo distinto. Dejó de pensar en Hogwarts y se centró en Sirius. Cuando le conoció pensó que era arrogante, egocéntrico, presumido, entre otras cosas, y vio normal que a su padre… eh, que a Severus le cayese mal. Pero ahora podía ver cómo era en realidad y lo estaba conociendo más. Ahora podía asegurar que sí es así.

Los primeros días no se había fijado mucho en él, pues no lo veía casi. Pero hacía unos días, cuando lo vio al final de las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía barba ni estaba sucio, vestía con ropa elegante, su pelo negro azulado estaba limpio y arreglado, es decir, parecía más joven.

Kreacher llegó junto a Sirius y le sirvió la comida y casi le salpica todo el caldo. Corrió hasta llegar a Jade y lentamente le llenó el plato, se separó un poco de la mesa e hizo una gran reverencia en dirección a la chica. Después se retiró rápidamente. Jade y Sirius se miraron confusos por aquel último gesto y sin darle mucha más importancia empezaron a comer. Era increíble, pero la comida estaba deliciosa. Incluso a Sirius se le notó la sorpresa en la cara.

Como era de esperar las siguientes semanas fueron una copia de la primera. Jade seguía saliendo de vez en cuando de la casa y Sirius cada vez se quejaba de la mala suerte que tenía por no poder salir a la calle como ella.

Sus conversaciones no eran muy significativas, únicamente se reían por algún tema, se ponían serios ante alguna noticia del periódico o reían mientras jugaban.

Jade acababa de bajar por las escaleras de la cocina y Kreacher estaba allí preparando la cena, y en cuanto la vio parada en la puerta dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Deyanira? —preguntó el elfo haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia. Jade suspiró ante la última palabra.

Hacía unas semanas habían descubierto el porqué de aquel trato tan especial hacia la chica y era que les habría escuchado hablar sobre el Torneo y ahora sabía quién era ella.

—Iré a avisar a Sirius —dijo en voz baja.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación -que en todo ese tiempo no había visto- y entró sin llamar. Sirius se sobresaltó cuando vio a la chica entrar pero enseguida levantó una ceja al ver cómo ésta no reprimía una carcajada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

—¿No… eres muy… mayorcito como para tener la habitación… así? —contestó la chica entre risas y carcajadas— ¿Qué son esas fotos de chicas muggles?

—No soy tan mayor —repuso fingiendo estar molesto.

—¿Cómo que no? Debes tener… ¿cuarenta y…? —dijo intentando contener la risa.

—Oye que casi acabo de pasar los treinta —y añadió—, nenita.

En pocos segundos un cojín volaba hacia Sirius y que logró parar antes de que impactara en su cara. A lo que él corrió tras la chica mientras ella escapaba escaleras abajo. Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando al llegar a la cocina un animal rodeado de luz plateada los avisaba de que al día siguiente se celebraría una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en ese mismo lugar. Ambos se miraron y se sentaron para empezar a comer.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no he presenciado una reunión… —decía Sirius recordando tiempos lejanos.

—Y… ¿quién va a venir? —preguntó Jade temiendo la respuesta.

—Pues supongo que todos: Remus, Moody, los Weasley, Dumbledore…

—¿Y Snape? —preguntó la chica sabiendo la respuesta.

—Me temo que sí. —Jade bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. —Tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar a Hogwarts y…

—No pienso regresar —dijo cortantemente levantando la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Y que pasa con tus amigos, con Harry? —preguntó Sirius intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Harry… —la chica volvió a bajar la mirada—, él no querrá saber nada de mi. No tengo derecho a hablarle siquiera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—Pues… es evidente —miró a Sirius que seguía con la misma expresión—. Soy… soy la hija de Vol… de quien tú sabes, ¿cómo crees que…?

—Pero… ¿qué clase de gilipolleces estás diciendo? —Jade lo fulminó con la mirada. —Se supone que tú conoces a Harry más que yo, pero me parece que no es así. Deberías hablar con él —concluyó el mago.

Terminaron de comer en silencio mientras Jade recapacitaba sobre lo que Sirius había dicho.

—Bueno —empezó Sirius—, me aburro. ¿Jugamos a algo? —Jade lo miró y asintió mientras se levantaba para coger una bolsa que trajo de una de sus salidas. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es un juego que compré el otro día —empezó a sacar la caja—. La verdad es que no sé cómo se juega pero… me dijeron que era divertido.

La morena sacó las instrucciones y empezó a leerlas. Era un juego de preguntas, donde si no respondías correctamente debías apretar una especie de pulsador mágico que te proporcionaba el castigo.

—_El castigo_ —leyó en voz alta Sirius mirando por encima del hombro de Jade—. El nombre incita a jugarlo —dijo irónicamente. La chica se volteó para mirar hacia arriba sonriendo y después se arrodilló en el suelo.

—Siéntate y empezamos a jugar.

Él la siguió y se puso enfrente, esperando a que colocara las cosas. Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto, Jade cogió la primera tarjeta y se la leyó:

—¿Quién comandó la primera revuelta de los duendes en Europa?

—… —Sirius no sabía qué decir, pero no por la respuesta, sino por la clase de pregunta— ¿Has comprado un juego sobre la historia de la magia? —dijo lentamente remarcando cada palabra.

—Yo no sabía de qué trataban las preguntas. Me dijeron que era divertido.

—Bueno… aún así no sé la respuesta —dijo resignado.

—Pues debes pulsar el botón —decía la chica asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius acercó la mano al botón y sin más lo pulsó. De repente una lágrima salió de los ojos del mago seguida de muchas otras. Jade se asustó al principio pero al comprobar que ése era el castigo empezó a reír. La imagen era digna de ver, el orgulloso y gran Sirius Black llorando como una niña pequeña. El castigo duró pocos minutos, tiempo en el cual Jade no había parado de reír hasta la saciedad.

—Tu ríe pero ahora te toca a ti —dijo el mago algo molesto por ver que ella era la única que se divertía. Él sacó otra tarjeta y leyó:— ¿Cuándo fue creado el Código de Conducta de los hombres lobo?

—Vaya, seguro que en el trabajo que nos pusieron en tercero saldría. Mmm…

—Pulsa, que no te lo sabes —decía el animago acercándole el pulsador con una sonrisa.

Ahora fue Jade la que aproximó su mano al pulsador, pero dudó unos segundos, a lo que Sirius cogió la mano de la chica haciendo que presionara el dichoso aparato. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Jade seguida de estruendosas carcajadas que no la dejaban ni respirar y las lágrimas se escapaban.

—No puede ser, ¿por qué tu castigo es reír? Este juego no es justo, debe estar defectuoso —decía mientras cogía el pulsador y lo examinaba. A todo esto, Jade estaba partiéndose de risa en el suelo.

—Va… vale —empezó a decir la chica recuperándose—, te toca.

—No sé si quiero seguir con este juego.

—Pero si es muy divertido. —Sirius la miró aparentando seriedad— Siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué fue encarcelado Cornelius Agrippa?

—Seguro que no lo sabe ni él. —Y tras unos segundos aparentando pensar extendió el brazo— Dame el pulsador.

Esta vez el castigo le hizo ponerse en pie y en el silencio de la habitación empezó a bailar. Jade no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle una foto, tras llamar a Kreacher y pedirle que le trajera una cámara fotográfica.

Después de varios castigos más, Jade se retiró a su habitación, pues ya era bien entrada la noche. Mientras, Sirius, que no tenía sueño aún, se tumbó en el diván.

Sirius despertó sobresaltado; se había quedado dormido. Miró a su alrededor y vio una pequeña figura que se estremecía encogida en el suelo junto a él.

—Jade —susurró el mago aproximándose a ella y sentándola en el sofá—, ¿estás bien?

—Sirius… —tartamudeó la chica mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro—. He tenido… una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos e intentó calmarla pasándole una mano sobre la espalda. Al notar que su respiración se calmaba, la recostó en los cojines y él se dispuso a levantarse.

—No me dejes sola —susurró Jade—. Me lo prometiste.

La chica ya se había dormido, pero Sirius interpretó aquella petición como dirigida a él y se quedó.

Jade no volvió a soñar con Cedric en lo que quedaba de noche, únicamente recordaba aquellas palabras que escuchó a principios de curso y en las que tanto confió: Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada...

* * *

Un hombre se encontraba delante de la calle de Grimmauld Place dispuesto a entrar al portal número doce, pues en unas horas se celebraría la reunión de la Orden. Cruzó el umbral, y se quedó en silencio esperando oír algún tipo de sonido que indicara que allí había alguien. Pero no se escuchaba nada.

Decidió inspeccionar la casa, hasta que llegó a la puerta que daba al salón. La abrió lentamente pero eso no hizo que el impacto fuera menor. Frente a él se encontraba Sirius Black durmiendo junto a Jade Prince.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Al escuchar la voz de alguien, Jade y Sirius se despertaron y de la impresión, Jade cayó del sofá y miraba al mago desde el suelo. Sirius se levantó rápidamente y se quedó de pie al lado del sillón.


	18. Reencuentros

_**Capítulo 18: Reencuentros**_

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una carcajada por parte de Remus Lupin que miraba la cara de su viejo amigo.

—Siento haberos despertado —dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa—. Pero me sorprendió verte aquí, Jade.

—No tiene importancia, nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde y… Pero, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? —preguntó Sirius comprobando que la luz apenas entraba por las ventanas.

—Bueno, quería saludar a mi amigo —dijo aparentando estar molesto. Acto seguido los dos magos se abrazaron para saludarse, en lo que Jade se incorporaba del suelo.

—Hola profesor Lupin —lo saludó la chica tímidamente.

El profesor la miró y sonrió. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía y había cambiado mucho. Ahora era más alta, su pelo era más largo, sus rasgos pasaban a ser los de una mujer. Recordó a la niña que lo miraba sonriente en sus clases, pero no pudo evitar sentir la culpa al ver la cicatriz que surcaba su cuello.

—Bueno, yo voy a cambiarme. No quiero que me vean así —dijo Jade con una sonrisa para Remus sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Salió, después de cruzar la mirada con Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Remus se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su amigo; aquella última mirada no le había gustado mucho. Sirius quitó los ojos de la puerta y se encontró con la mirada del hombre lobo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido por su expresión.

—Me preocupa lo que pudo haber pasado aquí —dijo todavía serio, evaluando a su amigo.

—¿Con Jade? No la veo de esa forma, Lunático —dijo mofándose de las suposiciones de Remus—. Es como… como mi hermana pequeña.

—Eso, acuérdate de esa última palabra. Es pequeña, porque aunque puedas confundirla con una mujer, va a empezar su quinto año —añadió haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

Sirius sólo pudo que soltar varias carcajadas y darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. Salieron de allí para ir a la cocina, llamando por el camino a Kreacher para que preparara el desayuno.

Estaban sentados y hablando cuando Jade bajó. Se sentó al otro lado de Sirius, frente a Remus. Los dos miraban un periódico inclinados sobre éste y la chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan importante? —preguntó al ver las caras preocupadas de los dos magos.

—Acusan a Harry y a Dumbledore de mentirosos. —Ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, lo explicó— Dumbledore le ha dicho a Fudge que Voldemort ha regresado y éste no le quiere creer. Por eso —dijo mientras miraba de nuevo el periódico—, acusan a Dumbledore de conspirador.

Sirius soltó una risita socarrona y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Remus miraba a Jade preocupado, ella no sabía porqué.

—En cuanto aparezcas por Hogwarts te interrogarán, incluso podrán decir cosas… no muy agradables sobre ti. —Remus cortó a Sirius que no paraba de gesticular— Pero tienes que ser fuerte. Sé que no lo estás pasando nada bien estas semanas…

—Remus, no hace falta que le des más ánimos para que no quiera volver al colegio, ya es suficiente con los que tiene. —Sirius había decidido intervenir antes de que a Jade se le pudieran ocurrir más razones para no regresar.

El licántropo parpadeó varias veces, mirando, alternativamente, a Jade y a Sirius. Entonces se quedó observando a la chica.

—No estarás pensando en no ir este curso a Hogwarts ¿verdad? —Remus se había inclinado más sobre la mesa.

—No voy a cambiar de idea y no es por lo que has dicho, porque ya lo había decidido —dijo eso último mirando a Sirius que rodó los ojos.

Escucharon un traqueteo proveniente de la entrada y después un constante golpe que se acercaba a la escalera que llevaba a la cocina, donde se encontraban ellos. También se escuchó como algo caía al suelo; después más pasos.

Jade no quiso mirar hacia la puerta y se quedó mirando las caras de Remus y Sirius, porque estos sí miraban hacia allí. En cuanto aquellas personas entraron en la sala, los dos magos que estaban con ella sonrieron y se levantaron para saludar. La chica se relajó, pues si fuera Severus, Sirius no habría sonreído.

—¡Sirius! —gritó una voz femenina muy entusiasmada.

El aludido fue a su encuentro y Jade lo siguió con la mirada. Ahora estaba abrazado a una chica más bajita que él, con el pelo rosa chicle y una amplia sonrisa. Sirius la había levantado del suelo, mientras un hombre negro y el profesor Moody saludaban a Remus. Después la miraron a ella.

—Me llamo Kingsley Shacklebolt, encantado —se presentó el hombre negro extendiendo una mano.

—Jade Prince, lo mismo digo —dijo mientras agarraba la mano del mago.

—Dora, te presento a Jade. Jade, ella es Dora —ahora fue Sirius el que se acercó a la morena, con Tonks a su lado.

Todos los miembros se acomodaron en el comedor, Tonks se sentó junto a Jade y ésta le contaba cosas sobre ella, entre otras cosas, que era metamorfomaga. Los magos seguían hablando mientras se sentaban, pero no estaban todos, faltaban Dumbledore y Snape además de los Weasley, y sin el primero no podían empezar. Jade había escuchado decir a Remus, varias veces a Sirius, que Quejicus (como el animago lo llamaba) estaba en la Orden porque Dumbledore confiaba en él. Y Jade sabía muy bien porqué tenían motivos para desconfiar, pues había visto muchas veces aquella marca de su brazo y sabía que había sido un mortífago.

Se volvieron a escuchar pasos en la entrada, acompañados de risas y conversaciones, al parecer graciosas. No era una persona ni dos, parecía una familia entera… Jade sintió un cosquilleo nuevo en el estómago al descubrir quienes eran pero de inmediato todo se vino abajo. No sabía como reaccionarían al verla y tenía miedo de que se hubieran enfadado con ella, pues era como su familia.

Arthur y Molly Weasley entraron por la puerta con sus acostumbradas sonrisas, saludando a cada uno de los presentes. Jade se levantó junto a Dora, sintiendo las manos sudadas. Arthur saludó a Sirius, que se había acercado hasta Jade, y seguidamente se paró delante de la chica. No parecía muy contento, cosa que hizo ponerse más nerviosa a Jade. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a la morena, pues su mujer había corrido hacia ellos nada más ver a la chica. Molly cogió por sorpresa a Jade abrazándola muy fuerte y cuando se separó de ella le cogió la cara entre las dos manos.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer sin avisar. Estuvimos muy preocupados cuando Ron nos dijo que te habías escapado de Hogwarts. —Le dio un beso en la frente, aunque cada vez le costaba más llegar ahí, pues Jade había crecido bastante.

La morena se alegró mucho por ser recibida de esa forma y le sonrió a la mujer. Entonces vio como Arthur también sonreía, lo que hizo que la chica se relajara del todo, por ahora. Se volvían a escuchar las risas provenientes del pasillo y las reconoció enseguida. Acababan de entrar dos chicos pelirrojos, más altos de lo que Jade recordaba, que al verla sonrieron más y corrieron hacia ella esquivando a su madre.

George la agarró por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, mientras la chica reía y también lo abrazaba; hacía tiempo que no se comportaban de esa forma con ella, desde que empezó a salir con Cedric. Evitó ese pensamiento cuando pasó a los brazos de Fred, pero éste no la alzó, sólo la abrazó con fuerza teniendo que agacharse un poco por la diferencia de estatura.

—¿Creías que te ibas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente? —preguntó George mirando a Jade por encima del hombro de su hermano. Soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Jade y después él le revolvió el pelo.

Tampoco les dio tiempo a comentar nada más, pues Ron y Ginny entraron a la sala y se quedaron mirando a Jade no muy convencidos de lo que debían hacer. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y le sonrió para después acercarse a ella y darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Te he echado de menos —le susurró Ginny al oído.

—Y yo. Lo siento —contestó Jade aún sin soltar a la pelirroja.

En cuanto se separaron y Ginny fue junto a sus padres para saludar al resto de personas. Jade vio a Ron parado muy cerca de ella pero serio. Se miraron un rato, evaluando la reacción del otro, hasta que Ron levantó una de las comisuras de su boca. A Jade no le preocupó nada más en ese momento, porque se sentía aceptada por su familia.

Ron y Jade se sentaron en las sillas de un extremo de la mesa, pues todos lo estaban haciendo. Ginny se sentó al otro lado de ella y seguidos estaban los gemelos. Ron le estaba comentando a Jade que Bill no podía venir porque estaba trabajando en Gringotts, cuando escuchó:

—No podéis estar aquí. —Molly miraba a los jóvenes esperando una respuesta o reacción— Ésta es una reunión de la Orden y no podéis presenciarla. Id a vuestras habitaciones a acomodaros.

Acto seguido, Ron y Ginny se levantaron, antes de que Molly se enfadara, seguidos de George y Fred. Jade se puso en pie y empezó a seguirles, pero se detuvo en la puerta mirando a los magos sentados; en aquella reunión hablarían sobre ella y quería estar presente.

—Jade, tu también cuentas. Te tienes que ir. —Sirius la miraba fijamente; sabía que se opondría.

—Yo tengo que estar aquí —se defendió remarcando las palabras.

—No formas parte de la Orden, entiéndelo —ahora había sido Remus el que había hablado, pero más suave, no como Sirius.

—Pero hablaréis de mí, por eso tengo que estar presente —seguía quejándose la chica.

—No. Hablaremos de cosas que no podemos contarte —siguió con voz dura Sirius.

—Sé que hablaréis de… de quien vosotros sabéis, lo que me incluye a mí —lo último que dijo le dolió pero era cierto. Los demás también habían sentido el peso que esas palabras llevaban y por eso ahora había silencio.

—Está bien —dijo Sirius con un suspiro. Jade abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo; Sirius no se dejaba ganar tan fácilmente.

El animago se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Ron y los demás estaban fuera de la habitación y se asomaban por la puerta. Jade estaba muy cerca de ellos y aunque le pareció extraña la forma en que Sirius se acercaba a ella, no se movió ni un centímetro. Entonces se detuvo mirándola desde arriba y, con un rápido movimiento, Sirius se agachó y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica. Casi sin poder oponer resistencia, pues no se esperaba aquello, se encontraba sobre un hombro del mago. El estómago de Jade se aplastaba contra el hombro y, ahora que sabía lo que estaba pasando, empezó a patalear.

Sirius salió al pasillo de la entrada sin hacer comentario alguno sobre los movimientos inoportunos de la chica, pues le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Los jóvenes se apartaron caminando hacia las escaleras de la cocina y algunos riendo al ver aquella escena. Pero entonces escucharon un carraspeo proveniente del pasillo en penumbras que tenían delante. Una figura negra que se distinguía en la sombra caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Era Severus, advirtió Jade.

Sirius la puso en el suelo lentamente, al tiempo que ella dejaba de patalear. Hubo silencio y miradas intensas por parte de Jade a Severus y de éste a Sirius y a Jade. Entonces, ella no pudo seguir mirando a aquél que había sido su padre y que durante tanto tiempo le había mentido. Giró su cara aún con furia en la mirada y subió las escaleras pisando fuerte.

—Venga, entremos. Tenemos una reunión pendiente —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore que apareció por detrás de Snape.

Dos días después, Molly ya los había puesto a limpiar la cocina en profundidad, pues se quejaba de cómo Jade y Sirius habían conseguido vivir allí tanto tiempo. La vedad es que tampoco les molestó mucho, a ninguno de los dos, vivir en ese estado de suciedad. Lo único que estaba medianamente limpio era la habitación de Jade -la que ahora compartía con Ginny-, pues Kreacher había decidido, unas semanas antes, que "Deyanira" no podía vivir entre tanta mugre.

Estaban todos metidos en la cocina, mientras se celebraba otra reunión, aunque menos importante porque no estaban todos lo miembros de la Orden. Los gemelos sólo hacían que quejarse a pesar de que estaban utilizando la magia, prohibida por Molly. Ron movía la escoba lentamente de un lado a otro entre sus pies; Ginny frotaba el suelo con ímpetu, y Jade limpiaba los muebles, dejando en el trapo un rastro negro de suciedad. Era cierto, aquello necesitaba una limpieza en profundidad, pero no era justo que ellos estuvieran allí mientras los adultos estaban cómodamente sentados conversando.

—Esto es aburridísimo. No sé como los elfos aguantan. Yo propongo llamar a Kreacher y que lo haga él. —Ron miró a Jade esperando que ella ordenara eso al elfo, pues ya sabían el respeto que le tenía a la chica.

—Si te escucha Hermione… —dijo la morena sonriendo.

—Creo que viene hoy, a la hora de cenar —comentó el chico no muy convencido, pero fue suficiente para que Jade se alegrara y siguiera limpiando.

—Nosotros vamos a ver de qué hablan —informaron de pronto los gemelos.

Los demás se apuntaron de inmediato y los siguieron hasta las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido. Se pararon, mientras los chicos ponían algo color carne pegado a la puerta del comedor y después bajaron de nuevo hasta la cocina. Jade, Ron y Ginny se acercaron a ellos y vieron que se metían un hilo, también de color carne, por la oreja. George les pasó un hilo a cada uno y los imitaron. Ahora podían escuchar las débiles voces de los miembros y saber de qué hablaban.

Los tres últimos tenían la boca abierta por la sorpresa; aquélla era una idea estupenda.

—Son orejas extensibles y cuestan diez galeones —dijo Fred sonriendo, mirando a los chicos.

—¿Cómo las habéis conseguido? —preguntó Jade en un susurró.

—Nos ofendes. Nosotros no vendemos nada que no hayamos creado —dijo altanero George.

Jade se sorprendió aún más, pero no comentó nada, sólo prestó más atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba arriba. Ésta no era tan interesante como fue la de ayer. Jade recordó el momento en que los gritos de Severus se escucharon hasta en su habitación…

—_¡No tenía derecho a ocultármelo! —se escuchaba la voz de Snape._

—_Severus, sabía que te opondrías y debes entender que éste era el lugar más seguro —se oyó débilmente la voz de Dumbledore._

—_¡Pero es mi… Yo la he cuidado desde que era un bebé y tengo derecho a saber dónde está en todo momento! —Jade no se conmovió ante aquellas palabras; a ella le sonaron frías, palabras falsas. Todo en él era falso._

—_Yo le entiendo Albus…_

_Ya no consiguió escuchar más de lo que decía Molly ni los gritos de Severus._

Quitó la mirada del suelo y miró hacia las escaleras, concentrándose en la conversación. Pero otro ruido llamó su atención que al igual que los demás, provocó que dejaran las orejas extensibles de lado y subieran a la entrada.

Los mayores también dejaron sus cosas de lado y Molly fue quien salió al pasillo a comprobar quién era. Parecía que ya lo sabía porque tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando pasó por delante de sus hijos y Jade.

Molly abrió la puerta y se asomó, después salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Unos segundos después volvía a dentro acompañada de alguien, y hasta que no llegaron junto a los demás no pudieron confirmar quién era. Hermione dejó sus cosas al lado de las que Molly había llevado hasta allí y se lanzó contra Jade. A ésta no le sorprendió y la abrazó también, dejando que la castaña enterrara la cabeza en su hombro.

La presencia de Hermione no aminoró las ganas de limpiar de Molly, es más, estaba más contenta porque ahora había más gente para ayudar a hacerlo. También se encontraron con varias reuniones más de la Orden, aunque no asistieran todos los miembros en cada reunión. Pero cuando era muy importante sí iban y, en esos momentos, los más jóvenes pudieron conocer la existencia de varios miembros más. Bill fue un par de veces porque, entre el trabajo y las clases de inglés que daba a Fleur, no tenía tiempo. Ginny les contó a las chicas lo del intento de Fleur en hablar su lengua y cuando Bill aceptó encantado su petición de ser su profesor particular.

Por otro lado, a parte de las charlas y las risas de Ginny, Hermione y Jade, Ron parecía un tanto aburrido. En más de una ocasión las chicas intentaron animarle, pero sólo se iba a otro lugar a pensar.

—Me preocupa Harry —contestó por fin después de tener que aguantar a una pesada Hermione y una insistente Jade—. Eso es todo. Estoy esperando a que mi madre me deje en paz y así pueda tener tiempo para escribirle una carta. —Miró a sus amigas que también habían agachado la cabeza— Quiero que esté aquí con nosotros.

A Jade se le quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando; bien era por sentirse culpable por no querer que él viniera sabiendo que Ron tenía razón, o bien porque cuando llegara no tendría el valor de decirle nada.

Estaban sentados en las sillas de la cocina, tomando un té que Kreacher había preparado para ellos -más bien para Jade-, mientras los mayores estaban reunidos otra vez. Esta vez debía ser importante porque el profesor Dumbledore había ido.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos bajar por las escaleras. Aparecieron por allí el señor y la señora Weasley, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Moody y, sorprendentemente, Dumbledore. Normalmente, el profesor se marchaba de inmediato nada más concluir la reunión, pero ese día había bajado a la cocina.

—Profesor, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Por favor, dese prisa. —Moody subió las escaleras rápidamente, para su paso, hasta la entrada.

Dumbledore se aproximó a donde estaban Ron, Hermione, Jade y Ginny, haciendo que Fred y George también llegaran junto a él. No se sentó, se mantuvo de pie, mirándolos, uno por uno, a los ojos. En más de una ocasión se detuvo para mirar a Jade más tiempo, pero no hizo referencia a nada sobre ella.

—Debo pediros una cosa —dijo mientras los evaluaba—. Es por el bien de Harry. Quiero —siguió diciendo sin detenerse por las extrañadas caras de los chicos— que no le digáis absolutamente nada a Harry sobre esta casa ni sobre la Orden del Fénix. Lo tenéis prohibido —concluyó dejando claro que ya no era una petición y si Dumbledore lo consideraba tan importante, no dirían nada.

Acto seguido, subió las escaleras, seguido de Arthur y de Sirius. Molly los miró a todos un tanto enfadada, aunque no sabían porqué; pero en realidad estaba preocupada por el aislamiento de Harry en aquella casa muggle, a pesar de que sabía que aurores y miembros de la Orden lo vigilaban día y noche. Ron fruncía los labios y miraba un punto indefinido con furia.

—No estoy de acuerdo —protestó de pronto Hermione—. Harry tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. El profesor Dumbledore debía habérnoslo explicado mejor, porque no entiendo porqué no puede saberlo.

—No tenéis porqué saber el porqué. Lo ha dicho Dumbledore y se acabó la discusión. —Molly había dejado de fregar los platos y se había girado para mirarlos mientras se secaba las manos bruscamente.

Hermione agachó los hombros en señal de derrota. Ron miró a su madre temeroso, para después preguntarle:

—¿No podremos enviarle una lechuza para felicitarle en su cumpleaños?

—No. Ya lo felicitaremos más adelante. —Molly siguió fregando.

Dicho esto, Ron se levantó y fue a subir las escaleras, seguido de Hermione y Jade que no andaban muy deprisa, y de los gemelos y Ginny que miraron a su madre de reojo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Esa semana pasó lentamente, sin noticias de Harry ni de Voldemort. Los chicos cada vez se impacientaban más, los días eran más aburridos y Molly los hacía limpiar a diario. No cesaban las reuniones; casi eran diarias: un día sí otro no. Dumbledore no había vuelto a aparecer por allí, hasta que una mañana empezó a venir gente y más gente, todos miembros de la Orden.

Ginny había dejado solos a Ron, Hermione y Jade en la habitación para ir a por un vaso de agua, cuando, al pasar por delante del comedor, escuchó claramente las voces de los miembros.

—Mundungus debía estar vigilando al chico, eso lo sabemos. Pero la pregunta es: ¿quién los envió? Está claro que los dementores están bajo control del Ministerio…

—Alastor, ¿quieres decir que alguien del Ministerio echó esos dementores contra Harry? Vale, sabemos que no están muy contentos con él, pero de ahí a enviarle dos dementores… —Remus no parecía muy convencido por la suposición de Moody.

Ginny había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente y no vio ni donde pisaba. Tropezó con un escalón y cayó sentada sobre la escalera, provocando que éstas crujieran. Unas cortinas se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver una ventana que parecía real y detrás a una mujer que, al ver a la pelirroja, comenzó a decir una sarta de palabrotas seguida de:

—¡Traidores a la sangre! ¡Mancillando la noble y ancestral casa de los Black!

La chica bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina rápidamente para evitar ser descubierta, en ese momento Jade bajó de la habitación para ver qué pasaba y enseguida cerró las cortinas para acallar el retrato de Walburga Black. Antes de volver a la habitación, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a varios miembros de la Orden. Jade no pudo decir nada porque Dumbledore la llamaba desde el interior de la habitación. La chica entró algo temerosa por lo que podrían pensar al verla ahí, pero se sentó frente al director.

—Yo no estaba espiando —se justificó la morena al ver la expresión seria del director.

—Nadie la ha acusado —le contestó Dumbledore—. La he llamado porque necesito que conozca cuál es su situación… —Jade lo miró extrañada, pues no sabía a qué se refería. —Como sabrá, el ministro de magia no quiere creer los verdaderos sucesos que se acontecieron en la tercera prueba del Torneo, y, por consiguiente, su repentina aparición en ella. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa que a Jade le pareció una eternidad. —La acusan de tener algo que ver con la muerte del señor Diggory.

Jade se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, pero al asimilar las palabras del director sintió rabia.

—¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con la muerte de…? —Jade no pudo reprimir una lágrima que rápidamente limpió.

—Al haberte marchado de Hogwarts repentinamente, piensan que huiste… —esta vez había hablado Sirius que la miraba con tristeza.

—Debe regresar a Hogwarts para demostrar que usted no tuvo nada que ver —Dumbledore dijo esto en un tono de voz firme que no daba lugar a réplicas.

La chica se sentía turbada por la información, así que no hizo más que asentir, pues debía regresar.

Los días pasaron igual de lentos que los anteriores, a diferencia de que éstos fueron mucho más tristes y angustiosos, ya que Ginny les había contado lo escuchado sobre Harry y los dementores y Jade les dijo lo que Dumbledore habló con ella. Jade había vuelto a sentirse decaída tras aquel día, aunque de vez en cuando los gemelos la hacían sonreír con alguna de sus bromas.

Ron, Hermione y Jade hablaban en la habitación donde dormía el chico, cuando escucharon como alguien subía las escaleras y entraba a la habitación. En cuanto Harry cruzó la puerta, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó haciendo que el chico casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron que se había levantado de la cama donde estaba sentado.

El chico saludó a su amigo tras soltarse del abrazo de la castaña y se quedó mirando a la morena que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Hola Harry —había decidido enfrentarse a la verdad, ella era quien era y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo: o la aceptaba o no.

—¿Has estado aquí, viviendo tan tranquila? —preguntó Harry no queriendo sonar muy brusco.

_Ya está, me odia y no acepta quien soy, _pensó Jade angustiada. La chica había albergado cierta esperanza de que a Harry no le importase su procedencia después de hablar con Sirius.

—Sí —contestó cortante—, pero…

—¿Y no podíais haberme informado? —dijo elevando la voz mientras se giraba para mirar a los otros dos.

—No podíamos hacerlo —contestó Hermione suplicante.

—¡Pero yo he estado…! —empezó a protestar Harry alzando más la voz.

—Dumbledore nos prohibió hablarte de este lugar —susurró Ron cortando al moreno.

—Déjalo Ron, ¿no ves que a él sólo le importa él mismo? —dijo Jade dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Pero no ves que he estado todo el verano preocupado? No sabía dónde estabas, si me hubieras escri…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —La chica se había girado y lo miraba confusa. —¿Pero cómo te voy a importar si mi padre es…?

—¿Y a mí que me importa quien sea tu padre? Estoy enfadado porque me habéis dejado abandonado en Privet Dri… —Harry no pudo continuar porque Jade había corrido hasta él y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Creía que me odiabas —decía la morena con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro del chico, que, sorprendido y confuso, le devolvía el abrazo.

En ese momento, aparecieron de la nada Fred y George, tras haber escuchado la pelea desde su habitación.

—¿Se reparten abrazos? —preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

—Eso, porque yo quiero uno —dijo ahora George mientras abría los brazos en dirección a ellos.

Jade tras separarse de Harry, sonrió y fue a abrazar a George, pero éste esquivó a la chica y caminó hasta Harry para agarrarlo y abrazarlo. Hermione y Ron reían mientras Jade ponía los brazos sobre su cintura y simulaba estar enfadada.

—Tranquila yo te abrazo —dijo Fred acercándose a la morena a la que rodeó con sus brazos.

Los chicos pensaban que la llegada de Harry haría que Molly los dejara descansar y parar de limpiar, pero esa casa era enorme y todavía quedaban rincones sucios que la señora Weasley no permitiría dejar así. Ya habían informado a Harry de todo lo referente a él, al menos todo lo que la señora Weasley dejó que le contara Sirius. Pues todos habían escuchado decir al animago que Voldemort iba detrás de algo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Molly lo detuvo. Intentaron escuchar más de una reunión, esta vez junto a Harry, pero no lograban saber mucho más de lo que ya sabían.

Cuando llegó el día de la vista, en la cual Harry tendría que contestar a unas preguntas delante del Wizengamot, Molly los dejó descansar. El chico no había hablado durante el desayuno, aunque tampoco había un tema del que hablar. Arthur era el único que le acompañaría, pero Sirius y Molly querían desearle suerte al chico y por eso estaban los cuatro solos en la cocina.

Agosto había sido el mejor mes del verano, aunque el más duro, pues no habían parado de limpiar. A parte de eso, por la noche, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jade hablaban de la actual situación en el mundo mágico, de Hogwarts... Harry también les comentó lo extraño que vio al profesor Dumbledore en la vista, pues sólo fue para decir unas cuantas cosas al ministro y después se marchó, sin siquiera decirle algo a Harry.

Kreacher empezó de nuevo a hacer las cosas mal porque había escuchado que Jade volvía a Hogwarts y se quedaría con su amo, solos. Cuando sólo faltaba un par de días para empezar el colegio, Molly se fue al Callejón Diagon, acompañada por Bill, para comprar los libros sin exponer al peligro a los más jóvenes. Bill quiso aprovechar para pasarse por el banco mágico, en el cual se encontraba su alumna francesa, cuando su madre estaba en la librería. Ese día, tampoco limpiaron.

El día anterior al comienzo del curso, celebraron el cumpleaños de Jade, además de hacerle algunos regalos a Harry, pues él no había estado con ellos cuando cumplió los quince. No fue una gran fiesta, aunque también celebraran que Ron y Hermione habían recibido una insignia de Prefectos de su casa. Cuando las cartas con la información del nuevo curso llegaron, viendo así que ni Harry ni Jade eran Prefectos, la chica se indignó y estando en la cocina expuso su opinión a los chicos.

—No lo entiendo. Yo debería haber sido la Prefecta de Slytherin —continuaba quejándose la morena—. Porque dime —siguió mirando ahora a Harry—, ¿quién puede ser mejor que yo? Soy la mejor de mi casa —repitió aún molesta porque sus palabras eran obvias.

Sirius tosió cuando Jade acabó de hablar, pudiéndose escuchar un pequeño "Slytherin" entremezclado. A eso, la chica giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarle y fulminarle con la mirada mientras fruncía los labios. Entonces Sirius miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo, que el chico respondió con una sonrisa. Jade los ignoró.

Ya se habían despedido de los Weasley en el andén, pero todavía quedaba más gente por despedir. Nymphadora, Remus, Alastor y Sirius los habían acompañado como guardaespaldas, aunque el último estaba en su forma de animago. Cuando Jade se acercó para despedirse del perro vio a éste a dos patas y apoyado en Harry. Molly le reñía y su amigo reía. La morena se detuvo junto a Harry y antes de que éste se marchara acarició a su padrino. Entonces el perro miró a Jade y ésta pudo ver una sonrisa a través de sus ojos. Ella se agachó un poco para pasarle la palma de la mano por la cabeza, pero el animago había pegado un pequeño saltito y le lamió la cara. Jade se alejó rápidamente y mientras se pasaba la manga de la camisa por la cara decía:

—Que asco Canuto. Podrías ser más educado. —Pero en su cara había una sonrisa.

Le revolvió el pelo del lomo antes de correr hacia el tren riendo.


	19. Cobarde

_**Capítulo 19: Cobarde**_

Tiró de su baúl para subirlo al tren y aunque pesaba mucho no le importó e intentó por todos los medios conseguirlo, pues el perro negro la miraba desde lejos. Se introdujo en el pasillo en busca de sus amigos, que seguramente ya habrían encontrado un compartimento. Jade se encontró con varios compañeros de otras casas de su misma edad, pero no se comportaban como siempre. También habían amigos, como Seamus o Dean, y en vez de preguntarle por las vacaciones (como siempre hacían), se limitaron a mirarla seriamente y, cuando la chica ya los hubo sobrepasado, escuchó como cuchicheaban.

El trayecto hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigos fue muy similar; los alumnos se quedaban mirándola como si fuera una criatura peligrosa que se escondía en un cuerpo normal. Y tenían razón, pensaba Jade alicaída, pues ella era un monstruo que aparentaba ser una adolescente de quince años, la cual se enfrentó a un hombre lobo hacía dos años y había salido ilesa. Eso era ser un monstruo.

La chica se sentó abatida al lado de Ginny y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse; aquel curso iba a ser muy largo. Principalmente porque el mundo mágico ya sabría que ella era descendiente de Voldemort, a pesar de creer la versión del Ministerio y pensar que no había regresado. El punto era que, a partir de esa información y la que ya tenían sobre que era una veela, ¿qué podría pensar el Ministerio de ella en todo el asunto del supuesto regreso de Voldemort?

—¿Estás bien, Jade?

La chica abrió los ojos de repente y miró los verdes que tenía delante; Harry estaba inclinado hacia ella en el asiento paralelo al suyo. Jade suspiró negando con la cabeza y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había más gente en ese compartimento a parte de Harry y Ginny. Un chico alto, moreno y con los mofletes redondos tenía una planta entre los brazos y miraba por la ventana. Neville Longbottom había crecido ese verano, y aunque seguía apreciando la Herbología, se le veía cambiado. Jade giró la cabeza y vio a una chica rubia al lado de Ginny. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules que se escondían tras una revista que estaba al revés. Le sonaba haberla visto antes, pero no sabía ni dónde ni cuándo.

La morena volvió a sentarse cómodamente y miró a Harry. El chico también estaba distinto; parecía más serio de lo normal. En él no había notado a penas un cambio de estatura, su pelo seguía igual de desordenado y las mismas gafas apoyadas en el puente de la nariz. Harry dejó de mirar la ventana y miró a la chica que tenía delante. Leyeron sensaciones similares en los ojos del otro; había cansancio, temor, angustia, aunque todas esas emociones eran más visibles en la chica.

Después de estar un rato hablando, en silencio o pensando, en el cual Jade había descubierto que la chica rubia era Luna Lovegood, a la que ayudó hacía dos años a buscar sus pertenencias. Neville dijo que su planta era una _mimbulus mimbletonia,_ regalo de su cumpleaños, además Harry le dijo a la morena que Ron y Hermione estaban en la reunión de los Prefectos, no sin antes vacilar ante la cara de Jade.

Un poco después, los dos que faltaban llegaron y se sentaron junto a la puerta. Hermione miró a Jade un segundo antes de decirle:

—Malfoy y Parkinson son los Prefectos de Slytherin.

—Sí —se oyó murmurar a Ron quejándose.

Jade ya se lo había imaginado, pero tenía la esperanza de equivocarse. Seguramente Ron se sentía así porque Draco no obedecería las normas y se aprovecharía de la situación.

Como cada curso que empezaba, el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba para darles ánimo a los alumnos, pero esa vez deseaba suerte. Y muchos ya sabían por qué; debían protegerse de Voldemort. Varios alumnos de cada mesa ponían caras de irritabilidad, pues en _El Profeta _desmentían lo que Dumbledore y Harry decían. Menos en la mesa de las serpientes, que se miraban unos a otros y alguno sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry observaba su plato en silencio, bajo las miradas preocupantes de sus amigos. Pero no decía nada. Por otro lado, Jade dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, intentando apartar de su mente las intensas miradas de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y las curiosas de Slytherin. Sí, iba a ser un curso muy largo, porque también estaban los recuerdos. El Gran Comedor le recordaba a él, los jardines le recordaban a él, los pasillos, Hogsmeade… y seguía siendo muy doloroso pensar en que no estaría de nuevo con ella.

Los prefectos conducían a los de primero hacia las casas correspondientes. Se podía ver a Draco y a Pansy caminar tranquilamente presidiendo a los de su casa; a Hermione a la cabeza del grupo y a Ron delimitando el final de la cola. Había más grupos, pero Jade no les prestó atención, ya había llegado junto a Harry.

—¿Has visto a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Como se nota que el Ministerio quiere controlarnos —añadió sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico.

—Estuvo en mi vista —comentó Harry, pero la chica no supo porqué.

—¿Dónde crees que esté Hagrid? ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?...

—No lo sé —contestó el chico levantando los hombros.

Se separaron al llegar a las escaleras que se movían y cada uno se fue a su sala común.

Jade entró mirando sus pies, inmersa en sus pensamientos, y cruzó la sala alzando la cabeza poco a poco, notando las miradas de los allí presentes. Entonces fue pasando su mirada de unos ojos a otros hasta detenerse en unos grises. Alzó la cabeza con altanería y entró en su habitación.

No le dio tiempo ni ha ducharse pues, antes de entrar al baño, Pansy abrió la puerta de la habitación y la llamó por su nombre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un tanto molesta por el hecho de ver a Parkinson.

—Como prefecta que soy —empezó regodeándose de Jade—, tengo que encargarme de algunos recados y, pues me han ordenado que te lleve al despacho del director.

—Vale. Y después de este discurso, ¿me dejas en paz?

—No. Si no te lleva ella, te llevaré yo —la voz de Draco se escuchó por detrás de Pansy y hasta que ésta no se apartó Jade no pudo verle la cara.

El chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mostrando su insignia de prefecto. Pansy se había echado a un lado y parecía que hubiera desaparecido. Jade frunció los labios y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta donde estaba el rubio, no se detuvo y cuando iba por la mitad de la sala dijo:

—Puedo ir yo sola —quiso que sonara en un murmullo, pero la escuchó perfectamente.

Salió y empezó a subir las escaleras, y antes de haber alcanzado el quinto escalón escuchó otros pasos además del suyo. Se detuvo y al mismo tiempo éstos fueron más lentos, la chica giró un poco la cabeza y suspiró al ver a Draco.

—Quieras o no, soy el prefecto de Slytherin.

Llegaron por fin al final de las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al despacho del director y Draco se adelantó para abrir la puerta y dejar paso a la chica. Jade entró un poco sorprendida pues allí estaban Dumbledore, el ministro, la nueva profesora Dolores Umbridge, McGonagall y Snape.

—Ah, señorita Prince, ya ha llegado. —El director miró tras de Jade inclinándose a un lado— Muchas gracias señor Malfoy, puede irse.

Draco obedeció y cerró la puerta al salir. Jade se acercó al director mientras miraba a los demás magos.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí? —preguntó el director mirando a Jade. La chica no hizo movimiento alguno.

—Su desaparición ha causado cierta inquietud en el Ministerio —continuó Fudge—. Un muchacho murió en este castillo y usted apareció junto a su cuerpo sin motivo alguno. Y no se le ocurre otra cosa que desaparecer… —el ministro había alzado la voz con nerviosismo.

—¿Eso es una acusación señor ministro? —preguntó Minerva seriamente, pues no concebía tal cosa.

—Profesora McGonagall —saltó Umbridge con un tono en la voz que irritó a Jade—, tiene que entender que es un asunto delicado que tiene que ser resuelto, y si se debe investigar a una alumna, así se hará.

—Yo no he hecho nada —habló por primera vez Jade.

—Tal vez no fue a propósito señorita Prince —volvió a hablar Umbridge—, pero tengo entendido que usted no es una bruja _normal_. Los híbridos como usted pueden no controlar su parte monstruosa y por lo tanto atacar…

—Hay cosas más peligrosas que una alumna, profesora Umbridge —replicó educadamente Dumbledore.

—Ese asunto ya está zanjado, Albus —habló Fudge adelantándose a las teorías del director—. La profesora Umbridge vigilará a la señorita Prince durante el curso. Si en algún momento me informa de algún comportamiento inusual, será juzgada por el Wizengamot.

Las clases habían empezado y ahora, los de quinto curso, tenían la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían aula. Hermione y Ron se sentaron juntos delante de Harry y Jade, que también se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

La profesora Umbridge entró decidida hasta llegar a la pizarra donde comenzó a escribir la palabra TIMO. Ese año tendrían que presentarse a los exámenes para conseguir el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, lo que serviría para la elección de su futuro. Con un movimiento de varita, los libros que permanecían sobre su mesa se colocaron delante de los estudiantes.

—Soy la profesora Dolores Umbridge y me encargaré de esta asignatura, que el Ministerio considera que no estaba siendo impartida debidamente. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a sus alumnos. —Os enseñaré la teoría indispensable para que superéis los TIMOs.

—¿No vamos a hacer magia? ¿No nos va a enseñar hechizos defensivos? —preguntó Ron mirando el libro que les había repartido.

—¿De qué tendríais que defenderos unos niños como vosotros? —contestó Umbridge con una sonrisita en la cara.

—Tal vez de Lord Voldemort —dijo Harry mirando a la profesora.

Umbridge se puso seria de repente y alzó la vista mirando un punto indefinido, antes de volver a fijarla en los alumnos. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo.

—Se os ha dicho que un tal mago oscuro anda suelto de nuevo —cambió su expresión y miró a Harry—. Eso es mentira.

—No es mentira, nosotros lo vimos. Luché contra él —Harry había alzado la voz y miraba a Jade, la cual agachaba la cabeza en su mesa.

—Por lo que veo, sólo usted lo afirma. —Umbridge se acercó a la mesa de los chicos e intercambiaba miradas de Harry a Jade.

—Pero es cierto —siguió insistiendo buscando apoyo en la morena, pero no se movía.

—Castigado señor Potter. Le enseñaré a no decir mentiras.

—Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory murió porque le dio la gana.

Silencio. Nadie habló, ni siquiera Jade quiso decirle que se callase. Tenía ganas de llorar, de golpear algo, de gritar. Al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Harry, hizo que se sintiera más culpable por no apoyarle con este asunto. Pero o seguía así o no volvería a ver a sus amigos o a Severus.

—A las nueve en mi despacho —dijo dando por concluida la discusión.

Estaban comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor, en silencio, a excepción de los constantes comentarios de Hermione sobre no hacer hechizos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Jade miraba de vez en cuando a Harry, pues sabía que le había molestado que no lo apoyase. En una de esas miradas, Harry alzó la cabeza y no apartó la vista de ella.

—Es que no lo entiendo —gruñó por fin el chico dejando su tenedor en la mesa—. Sé que es difícil de asumir esta responsabilidad, pero el mundo debe saber la verdad. Y tú estás dejando que el Ministerio mienta a todos.

—Que tú consigas aceptar que todo el mundo va contra ti, no significa que yo pueda. Es mejor para todos que dejemos las cosas como están —añadió la chica tras una pequeña pausa.

—Eso es rendirse y darle el mundo en bandeja a Voldemort.

Después de esa última palabra siguieron comiendo, aunque parecía que no hubieran arreglado nada.

Aquella misma tarde, después de cenar, estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor comentando las clases del primer día. Jade estaba allí, pues los gemelos la habían arrastrado con ellos. Estos dos cursaban el último año, pero conforme habían pasado el verano -encerrados en una habitación con sus productos mágicos-, ese curso no estarían muy pendientes de las notas, y menos con la nueva profesora.

—Yo le pondría uno de esos caramelos sobre la mesa de su despacho y esperaría a ver los efectos sobre su cara —seguía diciendo Fred maquinando una broma pesada mientras miraba a su hermano.

—Ya ha empezado hoy a demostrar las ideas del Ministerio sobre el regreso de quien-vosotros-sabéis —dijo Ron apoyando a sus hermanos.

—Harry no debía haberse enfrentado a la profesora. Está bien, Harry tenía razón —continuó Hermione tras ver la cara de Ron—, pero de esa forma no conseguirá nada. Sólo ha logrado que lo castiguen.

En ese momento, el aludido entró por el resquicio de la puerta con las manos unidas y la cabeza gacha. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba, y se quedaron en silencio hasta que él se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron que estaban en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Los gemelos se despidieron para que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Jade estaba sentada en el suelo y miraba a Harry con la culpabilidad reflejada en su cara.

—Harry… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Claro —respondió algo frío el moreno, mientras intentaba ocultar con disimulo una de las manos. Jade se percató del movimiento.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó la morena arrodillándose junto al chico y cogiéndolo por la muñeca.

Harry la retiró rápidamente pero sus amigos ya habían visto la herida que reflejaba el castigo impuesto por Umbridge.

—Harry, esa mujer te está torturando —empezó diciendo Ron con preocupación—. Si los padres se enteraran…

—Pero yo no los tengo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Harry algo molesto.

Jade no podía sentirse peor. En cierta forma se sentía culpable y avergonzada por dejar a Harry solo ante el problema, y encima, le recordó que, aunque no era su padre biológico, ella sí tenía uno.

—Soñé con una puerta —murmuró como si en realidad no quisiera decirlo.

—Una… ¿puerta? —preguntó Ron un poco confuso por el comentario de su amigo.

—Hace un par de noches. Ya he visto esa puerta antes, pero no recuerdo donde. —Se quedó en silencio.

Los otros tres se miraron preocupados, pues los sueños de Harry nunca eran buena señal.

La morena se despidió de sus amigos, pues ya era bastante tarde y todavía debía regresar a las mazmorras.

Cuando estaba por llegar, vio luz en el despacho de Severus y decidió entrar; como siempre sin llamar antes.

—¿Es que no sabes tocar? —preguntó molesto Snape que la miraba desde detrás de su mesa—. ¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió sin miramientos.

Tras una mirada frívola le hizo señas para que se sentara. Ésta lo hizo y pasados unos segundos se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué me adoptaste? Y quiero la verdad. —Snape la miró durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos para la chica.

—Porque Dumbledore me lo pidió —contestó sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

—Entiendo —dijo Jade agachando la cabeza, pues había conservado la esperanza de que al menos, a su extraña manera, la quisiera.

—¿Qué entiendes? —Jade alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Que te cuidé como si fueras mi hija durante toda tu vida? ¿Que te di un hogar? ¿Que te enseñé muchas de las cosas que sabes ahora?...

Jade no dijo nada, no sabía que decir. Severus tenía razón, por una cosa o por otra, él la había protegido durante todos esos años.

—Deberías regresar a tu habitación.

La morena asintió, y sin decir una sola palabra salió en dirección a su casa. Traspasó la puerta hasta su sala común y sin mirar a los pocos alumnos que todavía estaban despiertos, fue a su habitación y se acostó. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y reflexionar.

Las semanas fueron pasando lentamente, al igual que muchas clases. Umbridge no enseñaba hechizos prácticos y ese año cursarían los TIMOs, así que no estarían preparados. Umbridge se había entretenido haciendo normas absurdas y este hecho aumentaba el desagrado de los alumnos hacia la profesora. Los gemelos estaban muy enfadados, pues había prohibido los productos Weasley, al igual que otras tantas prohibiciones más. El ministro de magia la había nombrado Suma Inquisidora y, aparte de seguir aumentando las prohibiciones, empezó a evaluar a los profesores.

—Llevo trabajando aquí… dieciséis años. No puede despedirme —seguía diciendo la profesora Trelawney rodeada de sus maletas.

Umbridge le dirigió una sonrisa, para nada cariñosa, y se acercó un paso a ella.

—En realidad sí. Como Suma Inquisidora, tengo el derecho de censurar a los profesores de esta escuela.

En ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall por la puerta de la entrada, seguida del director que, al contrario que ella, se quedó cerca de ésta.

—Puede que tenga el derecho de cesar a los profesores —empezó a decir Dumbledore con un tono autoritario—. No obstante no tiene la potestad de expulsarlos del colegio.

Acto seguido la profesora McGonagall acompañó a Trelawney hacia el interior del castillo.

—Por ahora —susurró Umbridge para sí misma.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban escuchando la radio en la sala común, donde Fudge notificaba varias desapariciones ocurridas en los últimos días. Achacaba esas desapariciones a Sirius Black, el cual acababa de aparecer entre las brasas de la chimenea.

—Sirius. —Los tres amigos se acercaron al fuego que ahora adoptaba la cara del animago.

—Harry, ¿cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts? ¿Umbridge no os ha obligado aún a combatir híbridos? —preguntó con un tono irónico. Entonces cambió de expresión al ver que los chicos no sonreían.

—Sirius, está desapareciendo gente… —quiso Harry decirle sus preocupaciones.

—Lo mismo ocurrió la última vez. —Ahora tenía una mueca de enfado— Y el Ministerio… piensan que Dumbledore está reclutando fuerzas para hacerse con el Ministerio —dijo elevando un poco la voz.

—¿Reclutando fuerzas? ¿Piensan que está haciendo un ejército? —Harry suspiró cuando su padrino asintió— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —El chico no obtuvo respuesta pues Sirius se había sobresaltado y desapareció.

Antes de que la llama se apagara, una mano sobresalió del fuego y volvió a desaparecer. Era rechoncha y con feos anillos en los dedos; era la mano de Umbridge. Como si hubiera sabido que allí estaba Sirius. Harry quería irse a la cama ya, pero Hermione se había levantado, cavilando.

—Debemos aprender a defendernos solos. —Hermione con los brazos cruzados caminaba por la sala. —Y si Umbridge no nos enseña cómo, necesitamos a alguien que lo haga. —La castaña miró a Harry, que percibió la petición en la cara de la chica.

Los tres amigos habían decidido actuar rápido y se dirigían a Cabeza de Puerco para reclutar alumnos. Habían llevado a Jade con ellos sin decirle para qué, pues necesitaban que ella se les uniera. Una vez allí, entraron y fueron a una sala donde, para sorpresa de todos, estaba llena de alumnos.

—¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? —preguntó Jade mirando a todos los presentes, entre ellos los gemelos, Ginny incluso Luna y Neville, que se habían acomodado en esa pequeña habitación.

—Será mejor que te sientes —le contestó Hermione mientras ella y Harry se dirigían al frente de todos.

Jade se sentó junto a Ron y, desconfiada, esperó para escuchar a sus amigos.

—Bien, ya sabéis porqué estáis aquí —empezó diciendo Hermione—. Necesitamos un profesor para que nos enseñe a defendernos de… de Voldemort.

Se escucharon varios murmullos que fueron acallándose al ver a Jade levantarse y dirigirse a Harry.

—¿Podemos hablar fuera? —preguntó la morena en susurros a sus tres amigos. Los cuatro salieron de la habitación dejando confusos a los estudiantes.

Jade se paró en seco y miró con enfado a cada uno. Realmente estaba muy enojada con ellos por no haberle explicado sus intenciones, y haberla arrastrado hasta allí.

—¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que pensabais reclutar un nuevo ejército?

—No quer… —intervino Harry, pero fue cortado por la chica.

—Harry, no puedo apoyarte en esto —dijo la morena bajando la vista.

Harry no pudo evitar irritarse al escuchar de nuevo la negativa de la chica. No entendía porqué no lo apoyaba, porqué no luchaba como lo hacía él. Tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de los cuchicheos pero sabía que tenía que defender la verdad y no dejar que Voldemort ganara fuerzas, mientras el mundo mágico no hacía nada para impedirlo.

—Cobarde —soltó Harry descargando su frustración en esa palabra. Jade alzó la cabeza y miró con rabia al chico.

—Claro, al fin y al cabo soy Slytherin, ¿no? —Hermione intentó decir algo pero la morena la acalló. —No Hermione. Está todo claro —dicho eso se giró y se marchó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron seguir adelante con la reunión, debían posponer aquello para más tarde.

Jade caminaba deprisa hacia el castillo. No se podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso. Tal vez ya sabían que se iba a negar a ir y por eso no se lo habían dicho_. Por Merlín, estoy delirando, _pensó la chica. Ella sabía que sus amigos no eran así y entendía el enfado de Harry; era cobarde cuando tenía que ser más valiente que nunca. Pero con una buena razón, sino ella sería la primera en hechizar a la Inquisidora. Si la descubrían yendo en contra del Ministerio estaría perdida, pues la alejarían de sus amigos, de su familia, de Sirius… Por eso no valía la pena arriesgarse.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien ajeno a todo eso y sólo le venía a la cabeza un nombre: Sirius Black. Él era al que acudió el año pasado en Navidad, fue él el que le hizo entrar en razón respecto a hablar con Harry y el primero que le insistió en volver a Hogwarts. Él la entendía.

No podía salir del castillo pero sí usar una chimenea. Por eso corría hacia las mazmorras, al despacho de Snape.

Llegó y, tras asegurarse de que su padre no aparecería, introdujo su cabeza en la chimenea e hizo que apareciera en el Cuartel de la Orden.

Sirius estaba sentado frente a su chimenea mientras leía _El Quisquilloso_, cuando sin previo aviso apareció la cabeza de Jade entre las brasas.

—¿Jade? —El animago se acercó a la "cabeza" mientras dejaba el periódico sobre el sofá y se arrodillaba en el suelo— ¿Qué haces… aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —la voz de la chica sonó triste, pese a haber intentado lo contrario.

Le contó la conversación que tuvo con el ministro, la profesora Umbridge y Dumbledore, y que sería juzgada ante el Wizengamot si daba indicios de ir en contra del Ministerio.

Sirius suspiró cuando Jade acabó de contarle todo y se sentó delante de ella en el suelo. La chica lo miraba expectante, esperando sus palabras, su opinión respecto a todo.

—Debes decírselo a tus amigos. —Vio el rodamiento de ojos de la chica y añadió: —Pensarán que eres una cobarde.

—Pero es que me da igual que crean eso. Lo que pase entre el Ministerio y yo es mi problema, a ellos no les incumbe —protestó la chica sacando un poco más la cabeza de la chimenea.

—¿Y por qué a mí sí me incumbe? —Jade abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, sin saber qué responder— Cuéntaselo, te entenderán.

La chica suspiró, dándole la razón; siempre la tenía. Entonces asintió y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Jade, ¿Harry está bien? —preguntó el mago preocupado.

—Claro. Al menos lo lleva mejor que yo —añadió un poco más bajito.

—Está bien. Sólo una cosa más: no dejes que Umbridge te manipule.

Sirius se levantó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Jade suspiró una vez más y retrocedió sentándose en el suelo. _"Cuéntaselo, te entenderán"_, esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza. Debía hacerlo.

Era domingo por la mañana y Jade acababa de despertarse, aunque fuera muy temprano, a causa de los nervios. Sus compañeras de dormitorio todavía dormían, pero como no le importaba que se despertasen se metió en el baño para ducharse. Se relajó en la ducha, dejando de pensar en el próximo encuentro con sus amigos.

Cuando salió, encendió la luz de la habitación haciendo que Pansy, Daphne y Millecent se removieran en sus camas, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas. Después de vestirse, salió a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio hasta la hora del desayuno.

De camino al Gran Comedor prestó atención a un nuevo cartel colgado en la pared que daba a la entrada. Estaba junto al de la prohibición de los productos Weasley y citaba: "Toda organización estudiantil queda proscrita". Jade suspiró al recordar que sus amigos estaban organizándose para practicar los hechizos defensivos, y ahora les costaría más. La chica volvió a suspirar al sentir de nuevo las ganas de poder participar en lo que sus amigos estaban organizando.

Entró mirando en dirección a la mesa de los leones, donde pudo distinguir a tres personas hablando muy cerca. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y, en cuanto se percataron de ello, se giraron para verla. Jade se detuvo, intentando tener seguridad en su mirada.

—Tengo que deciros algo importante. —Esperó a que sus amigos le prestaran toda la atención. Después se sentó junto a Ron, teniendo a Harry y a Hermione delante. —Siento haberme ido de aquella manera —añadió antes de contarles lo más importante—. No puedo formar parte en lo que estáis organizando porque… el ministro me ha amenazado con llevarme a Azkaban.

Jade suspiró y esperó la reacción de los chicos. Pero estos sólo tenían cara de confusión.

—El ministro me amenazó con juzgarme ante el Wizengamot si tenían pruebas de que iba en contra del Ministerio —aclaró la chica.

—¿Qué? No pueden… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? —Harry empezaba a comprender el comportamiento de Jade, pero no entendía el silencio de ella hasta ahora.

—Yo… bueno… no quería preocuparos…

—Eres tonta —Ron miraba a la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho Jade —dijo ahora Hermione.

—Lo sé. Pero espero que ahora me entendáis.

Ya llevaban unos cuantos días practicando el hechizo _expelliarmus_ en el ED -nombre impuesto para darle título al grupo de estudiantes que aprenden a defenderse- y, aunque podía ser uno de los hechizos más fáciles, a Neville no le salía. Jade escuchaba cómo hablaban sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor sobre las prácticas de aquel día e intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía sobre el regazo.

—No te preocupes Harry, estás haciéndolo muy bien. Los hechizos no se aprenden de un día para otro.

Hermione seguía animando al chico, pues muchos integrantes del ED no avanzaban, aunque tan sólo llevaran una semana de reuniones. El lugar, le dijeron a Jade, lo había sugerido Dobby, el elfo doméstico que liberó Harry que ahora trabajaba en las cocinas, y era un lugar conocido por pocas personas. La llamaban la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual le ofrecía sus servicios a cualquiera que quisiera utilizarla.

Jade hablaba menos que nunca; primero, por estar siempre inmersa en sus pensamientos y, segundo, porque no podía opinar sobre las actividades a las cuales no asistía y que sus amigos comentaban siempre en voz baja cuando estaban solos. Por eso, lo único que se le ocurrió fue poder ayudar de manera externa.

Ahora estaba en un aula del cuarto piso que parecía abandonada, observando a Neville prepararse delante de ella. El chico estaba nervioso y la varita en su mano daba vueltas por el incesante movimiento de sus dedos sudorosos.

—Neville, no te preocupes. Si no te sale bien, podemos intentarlo una y otra vez. No me iré hasta que no quieras tú —lo animó Jade bajando su varita—. Ahora —continuó alzándola de nueva tras un intercambio de miradas—, inténtalo de nuevo.

Neville suspiró y se relajó un poco para dejar de temblar. Podía confiar en ella, no se reiría de él, era su amiga y no le haría daño si le salía mal el hechizo. Volvió a suspirar y, concentrándose, apuntó a Jade con su varita.

—_Expelliarmus_ —exclamó sin convencimiento. Jade suspiró al comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio.

—Tienes que confiar en ti. Tienes que sentir que puedes hacerlo, porque puedes hacerlo. Tu poder no es inferior al mío, es más, tú tienes más poder que yo y que cualquier otro mago. Sólo tienes que pensarlo y no seré más que un estorbo.

No pudo seguir diciéndole más palabras de apoyo, pues unos pasos se habían detenido ante la puerta. Jade reaccionó de inmediato: corrió sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a Neville y se abrazó a él. Le susurró que hiciera lo mismo y el chico obedeció un poco confuso. Jade estaba asustada, pues podía ser Umbridge y si descubría que estaba ayudando a Harry de alguna manera… No quería ni pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió, iluminando la habitación, porque Jade había querido tomar todas las precauciones y no encender la luz para no llamar la atención del que pasara por el pasillo.

—Salid. Seáis quienes seáis, no podéis estar aquí.

Jade sintió una punzada de rabia al percatarse de que era Draco que estaba esperando a que salieran. La chica cogió de la mano a Neville y lo arrastró tras ella para salir de allí. El rubio se sorprendió al ver quienes eran, pero después cambió su expresión a una malévola.

—Sé que no estabais haciendo lo que quieres que crea que estabais haciendo —dijo Draco inclinándose hacia el cuello de Jade cuando Neville estaba más alejado—. Así que lleva cuidado con lo que haces, porque te estaré vigilando.

La morena siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar al Slytherin y alcanzó a su amigo. Éste vio la expresión seria de la chica y no quiso preguntar nada.

Harry seguía avanzando las prácticas del ED y Neville parecía más agobiado por momentos. Ahora debían saber utilizar el hechizo _desmaius_ y algunos todavía no controlaban el primero.

Un tiempo después de empezar con el Ejército de Dumbledore, decidieron organizarse de distinta manera, pues Filch los vigilaba a toda hora por orden de Umbridge. Por eso, Hermione había inventado un método para poder contactar con los miembros de ED sin tener que hablar con ellos.

—La idea surgió de la forma en que los mortífagos acuden a la llamada de Voldemort. —Metió la mano en su mochila y extrajo una bolsita con muchos galeones, sacó una y se la mostró a los chicos. —En la cara hay grabados unos números, los cuales cambiarán cada vez que programemos la hora de las reuniones. Cada vez que esto ocurra, los galeones quemarán para que así podamos saber que han cambiado.

Hermione sonrió más al ver la alegría de Harry y Ron. Le repartió una moneda a cada uno y después miró a Jade, borrándosele la sonrisa. Metió la mano en la bolsita y extendió la mano hacia la morena.

—Aunque no puedas venir, me parece injusto que te tengamos excluida de todo este asunto —dijo la castaña un poco más seria.

Jade no se lo esperaba y, aunque habría querido levantarse y abrazarla, asintió y sonrió, pues no le parecía oportuno dar a conocer sus emociones en ese momento, en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pocos días después, Umbridge había ordenado colgar otro cartel en la entrada donde se pedía que todos los alumnos fueran a su despacho para ser interrogados, bueno, lo ordenaba. Unas horas después se podía ver una fila de alumnos que llegaba hasta el despacho de la Suma Inquisidora.

Jade intentó evitar el encuentro con Umbridge, pero a la profesora no la paraba nadie. Tanta era su obsesión que decidió llevarse a la chica en una de sus clases para interrogarla. Pero no fue tan dura como Jade había esperado; simplemente le repetía una y otra vez la amenaza del ministro. No volvió a molestarla hasta que un nuevo cartel apareció junto a los muchos otros.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿en serio te dijo eso? —Hermione no podía creérselo todavía.

—¿Qué te dijo quién? —preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar junto a Harry a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Umbridge me ha sugerido que me presente a la nueva Brigada Inquisitorial. —Vio las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos— Le he dicho que no.

—¿Por qué? De esa manera podrías confundirlos y así no nos encontrarían —sugirió Ron sentándose junto a Ginny que las había acompañado todo el rato.

—Ron, sería muy obvio. Ella es nuestra amiga y aunque no actúe contra Umbridge —miró a Jade—, me refiero con el Ejército, —volvió a mirar al pelirrojo— sería muy extraño que colaborara en delatarnos.

El chico asintió y empezó a comer, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a Jade. Entonces pasó Angelina por detrás de ellos para ir a sentarse junto a Fred y George, lo que le recordó a Jade el partido de quidditch.

—Oye, ¿qué tal vais con los entrenamientos de quidditch? Veo que Angelina está muy seria. —Se percató de que Ron había dejado de comer.

—Pues… está un poco nerviosa por el próximo partido. Es buena capitana, pero con Ron como nuevo guardián… no sabe como pueda salir. —Miró ahora a su amigo— Pero sé que lo va a hacer muy bien. Por cierto —dijo Harry mirando de nueva a la morena—, ¿por qué este curso no te has presentado a las pruebas de quidditch de Slytherin?

—Pues… no creo que estuviera en condiciones para jugar —contestó agachando la cabeza mirando su plato. Harry entendió lo que quería decir y dejó el tema.

Sus amigos hablaron también de cómo iban las clases cuando Neville se les unió y le sonrió a Jade tímidamente. Pero de inmediato volvió la seriedad a su expresión. A Jade le extrañó eso, pero luego recordó que llevaba unos días así, serio.

Ahora contaban los días por los que quedaban para el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo para las reuniones del ED y, aunque había sucesos notorios en estas reuniones, sólo estaban pendientes de los entrenamientos de quidditch. Ginny había demostrado tener un gran poder cuando lanzó en hechizo _reducto_ y se sorprendieron hasta sus hermanos. Este hecho hizo despertar la envidia de Jade, pues ella también podía hacer buenos hechizos; ella los había practicado desde que había estado en la escuela, en clases particulares con su padre.

También comentaban los nuevos hechizos, que Neville no conseguía lanzar bien, y lo bien que funcionaban los galeones de Hermione. Aparte de eso, también habían hablado de una amiga de Cho, que al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de participar en las reuniones. Según Harry, Cho le había dicho que Marietta Edgecombe, su amiga, estaba allí porque ella la había obligado a ir. Pero no confiaban en ella.

Neville seguía serio y a Jade ya le empezaba a preocupar. Por eso, antes de marcharse a su sala común se acercó a él y lo retuvo dejando que los demás subieran sin él a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Neville, últimamente te veo muy serio y me preocupa que sea por mi culpa —empezó lentamente. Neville la miró confuso. —Lo que pasó en el aula cuando entró Malfoy… sólo fue…

—Lo sé.

—… por precaución, por si era… Umbridge. Espera, ¿has dicho que lo sabes? —preguntó Jade mirando a los ojos al chico por primera vez en esos minutos. Neville asintió todavía serio. —Entonces, ¿por qué siempre caminas solo por los pasillos, serio, mirando hacia el suelo?

—He estado pensando en tus palabras de aquel día. Las de que tenía que creerme que puedo hacer bien las cosas. —Jade asintió, dándole a entender que sabía de qué hablaba— Mañana lo voy a volver a intentar en la reunión —dijo bajando la voz— y creo que lo voy a conseguir.

Jade sonrió por ese cambio de actitud del chico y ahora sentía que había ayudado a Harry y a sus amigos en algo.

Y en efecto, al día siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor, le contaron a la morena que Neville había conseguido lanzar el _expelliarmus_ correctamente y que casi logra lanzar bien otro. Neville, que estaba allí, añadió que había sido gracias a Jade que se había esforzado en ayudarle, y a esto Jade quiso darle los méritos al chico.

Fueron unas cuantas horas después que los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor desayunaban todos juntos, escuchando los consejos de Angelina y las quejas de Ron. Ginny, a pesar de ser su primer partido, no parecía tan nerviosa como su hermano. También Hermione parecía nerviosa, pues como Jade, se había dado cuenta de las insignias de burla a Ron que los Slytherin llevaban en las túnicas. La verdad es que Draco había estado muy concentrado con Pansy en la sala común y riendo durante varios días.

El partido fue un poco brusco, pues el equipo de Slytherin contaba con dos nuevos miembros: Crabbe y Goyle. No tenían mucha idea de jugar pero al ser tan grandes resultaban peligrosos. Ron no conseguía parar ninguna lanzada y cada vez se escuchaba más alta la canción dirigida a Ron por las serpientes.

Cuando por fin terminó, ganando Gryffindor por haber conseguido Harry la snitch, Draco se acercó a Ron y comenzó a decirle cosas horribles de sus padres. Hermione, Jade, Neville y Luna bajaron rápidamente junto a ellos y vieron cómo Angelina retenía a Fred y Harry a George. Pero antes de que pudieran ayudar, George y Harry corrían en dirección al Slytherin y se tiraban sobre él. Acto seguido, la profesora Hooch les lanzó un hechizo para detenerlos y los condujo hacia el castillo.

Draco tenía sangre en el labio y aún así tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Se levantó con la ayuda de Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, y después se acercó un paso al equipo de Gryffindor.

—Deberíais controlar a esos animales. Aunque lo entiendo; Potter tuvo una madre sangre sucia y los Weasley —dijo mirando a Fred— os habéis criado como animales enjaulados.

Intentaban no escucharle, pero su voz sonaba con tanta repugnancia que era imposible no saber lo que decía. Jade quiso ir tras él y hechizarle, porque no tenía derecho a insultar a la que consideraba su familia y menos llamarle sangre sucia a alguien. Lo dejó pasar, también porque Hermione la agarraba por el brazo y la arrastraba hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Las semanas pasaron y Hagrid había regresado, ya que los chicos tenían su primera clase con él. Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se agrupaban en el bosque para ver las criaturas que el guarda bosques les enseñaba. Pero la mayoría de los alumnos no veían nada, únicamente a Hagrid señalando la nada.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ver? —preguntó Draco con cierta altanería.

—Thestrals. Son criaturas que sólo pueden ver aquellos que han visto la muerte —contestó Hermione mirando directamente a Malfoy.

—Asquerosa sangr… —empezó a decir el rubio.

—¿Herms tú los ves? —preguntó Jade para acallar al chico—. Son muy extraños…

Harry, Neville y Jade eran unos de los pocos alumnos que veían a esas criaturas aladas, con cierto parecido a unos caballos alados y esqueléticos.

Mientras que Hagrid intentaba describir el aspecto de los thestrals, apareció Umbridge con un bloc de notas y se dispuso a anotar cada palabra y movimiento, que según ella, le pareciera fuera de lo común. Hermione empezó a preocuparse, ya que las intenciones de la profesora no eran precisamente buenas.

Después de la clase, los cuatro amigos hablaron sobre la ausencia de Hagrid, pues éste les había contado que había ido a hablar con los gigantes para obtener su apoyo en la guerra.

Tan sólo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y cada vez había menos exámenes, aunque podían aprovechar para los entrenamientos del ED, tenían menos oportunidades para programar las reuniones porque la Brigada Inquisitorial estaba más pendiente. También había más peligro de que Harry se encontrara con Malfoy en alguno de esos momentos en los que debían disimular para no ser pillados y empezara otra pelea. Porque por la culpa del rubio, Umbridge había dejado sin quidditch para siempre a Harry, a George y a Fred (el cual Umbridge juzgó que también podía haber atacado a Malfoy).

Sólo habían podido hacer una reunión más antes de empezar las vacaciones y al parecer la habían sabido aprovechar mucho, sobretodo Harry.

—Estaba… llorando —seguía contándoles a sus amigos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jade estaban sentados en la sala común de los leones, escuchando lo que le acababa de pasar a Harry.

—¿Llorando? ¿Tan malo eres? —dijo Ron mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se imaginaba el beso entre su amigo y Cho .

—¿Es que no entiendes lo que debe estar sintiendo? —empezó diciendo Hermione— Triste por la pérdida de un amigo, agobiada por los exámenes que se acercan y no está estudiando nada, y preocupada por el peligro de que la descubran y despidan a su madre del Ministerio…

—Puff… ¿y se queja de eso? —dijo Jade con una sonrisa irónica—. Yo también lo perdí, si me descubren haciendo algo que no debería puedo ir a Azkaban, y encima… —Jade se detuvo al sorprenderse de su propio pensamiento—. Bueno… eso, que no es como para llorar.

—¿Estás insinuando entonces que beso mal? —preguntó con una sonrisa Harry. A lo que los cuatro amigos empezaron a reír como hacía tiempo que no hacían.

Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado, pues ese sueño había sido demasiado real…

_Se deslizaba por el suelo sobre una superficie lisa y negra, dirigiéndose al final del pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta también negra con el pomo y el arco dorados. Siseaba y distinguió un olor a metal muy cerca. Logró cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ingresando en una sala con el suelo metalizado y áspero. Siguió el olor a carne, sudor y tela hasta un largo pasillo rodeado de esferas azuladas que desprendían una luz blanca casi cegadora. _

_El hombre estaba parado delante de una estantería observando una de las esferas, cuando con un seco movimiento atacó a Arthur Weasley dejándolo herido sobre el suelo. El animal siguió abalanzándose sobre el sangriento cuerpo del mago._


	20. Cambio de cuerpos

_**Capítulo 20: Cambio de cuerpos**_

Ya había acabado la semana de clases y tan sólo quedaba un par de horas para volver a casa y así poder olvidar todos estos problemas que la agobiaban. Ahora estaba desayunando con Neville y Dean, el cual desde que estaba en el ED le hablaba más. Le extrañaba que sus amigos no hubiesen llegado todavía, pero en ese preciso momento, Hermione aparecía por la puerta. La morena se levantó y caminó hasta ella antes de que llegara a la mesa.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Jade al ver la cara de tristeza de la castaña.

—El señor Weasley fue atacado ayer… Harry lo soñó —contestó añadiendo esto último en susurros.

Las dos chicas intentaron ir por todos los medios junto a sus amigos, pero Umbridge no las dejaba ir hasta que terminaran oficialmente las clases. No podían estar más ansiosas por saber lo sucedido, pero únicamente podían esperar. El profesor Dumbledore les dijo que el señor Weasley estaba a salvo y que se recuperaba progresivamente en San Mungo.

Cuando llegó el día y les dieron permiso para salir del castillo, Kingsley Shacklebolt se ofreció para acompañar a las chicas para que llegaran a salvo. Hermione y Jade pasarían las Navidades en Grimmauld Place, pues los Weasley y Harry estarían allí.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en una silla con un aspecto un tanto demacrado, pero sano al fin y al cabo. Ese mismo día, todos empezaron a decorar la casa para Navidad. El más entusiasmado era Sirius, pues estaba feliz de tener a tanta gente a su alrededor. Cantaba un villancico tras otro mientras colgaba guirnaldas por todos los rincones.

—Al final hablaste con ellos… —dijo Sirius mirando a Jade mientras entre los dos decoraban el salón—. No pensé que lo hicieras… eres tan…

—¿Tan qué? —preguntó Jade cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja. A lo que el animago sonrió juguetón, pues le divertía hacerla enfadar.

—Tan… cabezota.

—No soy cabezota —replicó la chica.

—Sí lo eres.

—No.

—¿Lo ves? —Sirius rió ante la mirada fulminante que le mandó Jade.

—Pues tú eres…

—¿Si? —El animago se acercó a ella y la miró altivamente. —Lleva cuidado con lo que dices que te puedo echar de mi casa…

—No te atreverías —dijo ahora la chica dando un paso hacia él mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué no? —Sirius terminó de acercarse y, tal y como lo hizo la última vez, la alzó y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

El animago caminó hacia la entrada de la casa mientras reía de los comentarios que soltaba la chica.

—Canuto bájala —Remus miraba divertido a la pareja—. La cena está lista.

Él obedeció y cuando los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo, ésta le pegó un pequeño golpe en el hombro y acto seguido se fue a la cocina.

—Señora Weasley, no debería haber cocinado —decía Jade mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y Hermione—. Podría haber llamado a Kreacher…

—Ese elfo, hace lo que quiere —Sirius se sentó también a la mesa—. El otro día lo llamé y ni siquiera apareció.

Después de la cena, Ginny, Hermione y Jade subieron a la habitación para poder hablar, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Estuvieron horas hablando de todo un poco…

—Ginny —decía Jade que estaba tumbada a lo ancho de la cama—, me alegra de que te hayan escogido para jugar al quidditch.

—Gracias —contestó la pelirroja que estaba sentada con un cojín entre los brazos —, pero me hubiera gustado jugar contra ti. —Jade sonrió.

—Por favor —saltó Hermione recostada sobre la cabecera de la cama—, no habléis más de eso…

—La verdad es que tampoco me apetece mucho hablar sobre este tema. —Las otras dos fruncieron el ceño— Es que Michael Corner, mi ahora ex novio, cortó hace unas semanas conmigo porque Ravenclaw perdió un partido contra Gryffindor. Se enfadó y…

—No te merecía —la apoyó Hermione.

—¿Y qué pasa con Harry? Porque ahora está con Chang… —preguntó Jade, pero se dio cuenta de la cara de Ginny y se calló.

—Sé que no le gusto —contestó en voz baja la pelirroja.

—Pero no te rindas, debes seguir aquel consejo que te di. —Hermione se había incorporado sobre la cama—. Lo de salir con otros chicos y que así pueda fijarse en ti…

—Claro. Además, con Cho no va a durar nada, ¿quién la aguanta?

Las tres chicas rieron por el comentario y Ginny se alegró un poco más. Ya era bastante tarde así que se acostaron cada una en su cama y se durmieron, cada una pensando en una persona en particular…

Jade se despertó temprano y aprovechó para ducharse. Cuando terminó bajó a la cocina, pues tenía mucha hambre y había escuchado ruidos, así que alguien estaría ya despierto.

La morena entró silenciosamente a la cocina y vio a Sirius mirando el periódico de espaldas a la puerta. La chica empezó a andar de puntillas para no hacer ruido y así asustar al mago. Casi había llegado y acercaba su mano para tocarlo…

—Buenos días Jade —Sirius no se había movido y Jade se detuvo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —Podría haberla escuchado, pero podría ser cualquiera. Jade se sentó frente a él.

—Jazmín —contestó Sirius. Jade alzó la ceja en señal de confusión. —Hueles a jazmín. El que me convierta en perro tiene ciertas ventajas… y he desarrollado el sentido del olfato.

—Que interesante. Ya me gustaría a mi tener algún beneficio de lo que soy —comentó para si misma.

—Bueno, tú puedes… —quiso animarla, pero no sabía que decir—. ¿Sabes que el alma de las veelas nunca abandona la tierra? —La chica lo miró alzando una ceja. —¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los animagos somos los mejores.

—Tu forma de animar es muy curiosa, ¿lo sabías?

Poco a poco iban despertándose los demás e iban llegando algunos miembros de la Orden como Remus y Dora, y bajaban a la cocina para desayunar. Jade, al haber comido ya algo, empezó a preparar el desayuno para los demás. Sirius la miraba extrañado por eso de querer ayudar y la chica dejó la sartén para mirarlo.

—Es Navidad —se excusó sonriéndole.

Jade lo comparaba con hacer pociones; se mezclan los ingredientes necesarios para tener un buen resultado. Aunque esto era más fácil que hacer pociones, sólo era un desayuno.

Remus la había estado observando desde que había llegado a la cocina. De vez en cuando se giraba para mirar a Sirius y cuando éste le devolvía la mirada, ella le sonreía.

Molly llevó a Arthur hasta la cocina mediante un hechizo, y en cuanto vio a Jade, corrió a ayudarla con una sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde, Harry les contaba a Ron, Hermione, Jade y Ginny las clases de oclumancia que había empezado con Snape y su duda de haber sido poseído por Voldemort, pues en el sueño él era la serpiente que atacaba al señor Weasley.

—Yo sé —saltó Jade cuando les contó sus clases de legeremancia—, Severus me enseñó. Es la ventaja de tener un profesor particular —añadió la morena.

—Harry —Ginny miró al moreno y sintió un hormigueo en el estómago cuando él también lo hizo—, deberías habérmelo preguntado… yo fui poseída por él.

—Es verdad, no me acordaba —contestó el chico—. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

—No lo sé. Únicamente no recordaba lo que hacía, tenía lagunas mentales —dijo Ginny rememorando su primer año en Hogwarts.

Esa noche se acostaron temprano, pues al día siguiente era Navidad y les esperaban los regalos. Todos abrieron los presentes que había bajo el árbol del salón. No podían faltar los jerséis de Molly para cada uno, pero la señora Weasley se entristeció cuando Percy -el cual trabajaba para el Ministerio y no creía nada de lo que Harry decía- le devolvió el regalo sin abrir.

Las vacaciones habían pasado rápidamente y los chicos debían volver a Hogwarts. Los Weasley abrazaban a su padre mientras Harry y Jade se despedían de Sirius.

—Nos volvemos a ver en Pascua —decía Sirius con la esperanza de estar rodeado de gente otra vez.

—Claro. Yo no podría estar más tiempo soportando a Umbridge —Jade empezó a imitarla: —"Señorita Prince, debería unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial, ayudaría a una buena causa bla bla bla…"

—Volveremos —dijo Harry sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su padrino.

Jade se unió al abrazo y así se despidieron hasta las próximas vacaciones.

En Hogwarts la tensión entre compañeros seguía igual, excepto Seamus que le pidió perdón a Harry por los anteriores enfrentamientos entre ellos y después se unió al ED. Las clases de Umbridge continuaban siendo teóricas, Cho y Harry empezaron a salir como pareja, el ED continuaba sin ser descubierto y Harry iba a sus clases de oclumancia con Snape.

Ese mes pasó igual de rápido que las vacaciones y febrero se adentraba con su típico aire helado y los hermosos paisajes nevados que se podían observar a través de las ventanas.

—¿Sabéis que este fin de semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade? —preguntaba Jade mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sí —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa—, es San Valentín.

—Vaya, es verdad. No me acordaba. —Jade cambió su expresión a una más seria— Yo que quería que fuéramos juntos.

—Y podemos ir —dijo Ron—. Pero sin Harry.

—Ni Ginny —añadió la castaña con una sonrisita—. Seguramente vaya con Dean Thomas. —Jade sonrió, pues la pelirroja les había hecho caso.

—Pues entonces iremos —confirmó la morena—. ¿Vamos a clase? Toca Pociones.

Los cuatro bajaron a las mazmorras hasta el aula donde los esperaba el profesor Snape. Pronto les indicó que empezaran a hacer cada uno una poción diferente, pues así se aseguraba de que no se ayudaran entre ellos.

—Profesor —lo llamó Jade—, no queda _eléboro. _—Snape revisó los armarios y confirmó que no quedaba.

—Venga conmigo —el profesor miró a los demás alumnos para que entendieran que en su ausencia no armaran jaleo.

Jade y Severus se marcharon y, en el mismo momento en que cerraban la puerta, los Slytherin empezaron a tomar control de la clase.

—¿Qué pasa Longbottom, no te sale la poción? —empezó a burlarse Malfoy que tenía a Neville al lado.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy —saltó Harry en defensa de su amigo—. Vuestras pociones son mucho más fáciles. —Harry se había dado cuenta de que Snape había repartido las pociones a favor de los Slytherin.

—Vaya Potter, ¿ahora eres un quejica? —Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo para encararse a Draco.

—Harry déjalo. —Hermione y Ron se acercaron al igual que el resto de la clase que habían dejado sus calderos de lado.

—Quiere provocarte —añadió Ron mirando con rabia al rubio.

—Eso Potter, haz caso a la comadreja y la sangre suc…

Draco no pudo continuar, pues Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre él, a lo que Crabbe y Goyle también se unieron. Empezaron a pelearse, pero antes de que les diera tiempo a sacar las varitas, uno de los alumnos (nadie podría saber quien fue) empujó a otro haciendo que algunos calderos con las pociones se volcaran y explotaran, sumiéndolos a todos en la oscuridad de la sala.

Poco a poco se iban levantando, pues la explosión los había tirado al suelo. Se encontraban todos los calderos volcados, y los leones y las serpientes miraban a su alrededor confundidos. Pero no era lo único que miraban…

—No puede ser —dijo "Lavender" mirándose el cuerpo—. ¡Ésta no soy yo!

—¿Qué nos ha pasado? —preguntó "Crabbe" extrañado— ¡Yo quiero volver a mi cuerpo!

—Parece que las pociones han hecho que nuestros cuerpos se intercambien —habló "Pansy" mientras intentaba calmarse.

—¿Y quién es quién? —preguntó "Dean".

—Lo mejor es decírselo a Snape… él sabrá qué… —"Harry" fue acallado por "Pansy".

—No. ¿Sabes lo que nos haría Umbridge si se enterara? —"Pansy" se paró a pensar—. Bien, buscaré en los libros para hacer una poción que nos devuelva a nuestros cuerpos. Pero como no sé cuanto tardaré… lo mejor será que nadie diga su identidad e intentemos comportarnos como lo haría la persona en la que estamos.

—De acuerdo —dijo "Draco" —. Nos decimos las contraseñas de las casas y que nadie se aproveche de esto.

Todos asintieron y, después de que "Pansy" conjurara un hechizo para que todo quedara limpio y ordenado, Snape y Jade entraron al aula. El profesor miró los calderos que estaban vacíos.

—Se supone que tendrían que seguir con sus pociones —dijo molesto—. Quiero que las terminen ahora. —Acto seguido se sentó en su mesa y empezó a corregir trabajos de otros cursos.

Jade fue hacia su caldero y miró a "Hermione" a la que notó algo extraña. No le dio importancia hasta que la castaña se equivocó de ingrediente y su poción se tornó rosa cuando debía ser verde.

—Herms —la llamó Jade—, ¿va todo bien? —"Hermione" se giró con cara de angustia.

—¿Eh? No. Digo sí, todo está bien. —Sin más continuó mirando su caldero y añadiendo ingredientes.

Jade se extrañó, pero decidió seguir con lo suyo.

Al salir de la clase se unió a sus tres amigos que en ese momento se miraban de arriba abajo.

—Chicos, vamos a los jardines, que habrá parado de nevar —decía Jade mientras caminaba de espaldas delante de ellos.

—Que frío —dijo "Hermione"—. Yo prefiero irme a la habitación hasta la hora de cenar.

—Sí, yo también —se unió "Ron".

—Que sosos —contestó Jade ante la negativa de ambos—. Pues nos vamos tú y yo, Harry. —Antes de que éste le contestara lo cogió por el brazo y se lo llevó.

Mientras tanto, "Pansy" y "Draco" se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin en silencio. Cuando llegaron, "Draco" se llevó a la chica a un rincón y se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Eres Hermione, ¿verdad? —"Pansy" cambió su expresión a una más seria—. Tranquila, soy Ron.

—¿Ron? —Pansy-Hermione sonrió, pues al menos tenía a su amigo cerca—. Menos mal que eres tú… ¿quién crees que será Harry? —Draco-Ron levantó los hombros.

—Al menos seguimos siendo prefectos —bromeó el chico.

—Ron, no es divertido. Tengo que encontrar la poción cuanto antes.

Ginny caminaba sola hacia el Gran Comedor cuando se encontró a "Dean" y a "Seamus". La pelirroja llamó al primero, el cual se acercó sin rechistar.

—Sí quiero —dijo de pronto Ginny.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó "Dean" sin saber a qué se refería.

—Que sí quiero ir contigo a Hogsmeade este sábado. —"Dean" recordó que debía comportarse como se esperaba.

—Que bien… —le contestó algo nervioso—. Pues… ¿vamos a cenar?

Ginny y "Dean" se sentaron junto a "Hermione" y "Ron" que acababan de entrar.

Jade y "Harry" regresaban de los jardines, pues había empezado a nevar de nuevo y la noche ya había caído. Caminaban en dirección al Gran Comedor e iban en silencio. Jade lo miraba de vez en cuando, pues le extrañaba su actitud.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó la morena con tono irritado.

—Qué Prin… Jade, ¿no puedo estar callado? —contestó molesto "Harry" mirándola fijamente.

La chica abrió la boca para contestarle pero otra voz la acalló…

—Hola Harry —saludó la oriental—. Hola —añadió mirando a la morena.

—Hola Cho —contestó Jade—. Bueno me voy. Nos vemos dentro Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso el chico.

—Harry —lo llamó Cho haciendo que girara la cara hacia ella—. Sabes que este fin de semana es San Valentín y… me preguntaba si ibas a ir… bueno, si íbamos a ir…

—Eh… —a "Harry" lo cogió por sorpresa.

—Estaré lista a las siete —dijo Cho antes de que contestara. Y tras darle un suave beso en los labios, se fue hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Jade se fue un poco confusa ya que, durante toda la cena, sus amigos habían estado distantes.

La morena entró a la habitación seguida de "Pansy" la cual se acercó a ella.

—Jade. —La aludida se giró para mirarla sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre, Parkinson? —contestó secamente.

—No soy Pansy, soy Hermione.

—Claro, y yo soy Merlín reencarnado en el cuerpo de una chica de quince años. —Jade volvió a girarse dándole la espalda a la chica.

—Tienes un galeón del ED —dijo Pansy-Hermione para que la creyera. Y lo consiguió.

—¿Herms? Pero… —Jade había abierto los ojos y miraba a Pansy intentando encontrar en ella a su amiga.

Hermione le contó lo sucedido en Pociones aquella tarde de viernes después de que ella y Snape se marchasen.

—Te lo digo para que lleves cuidado con lo que le cuentas a… a nosotros. Intenta evitar que la gente del ED hable sobre ello con alguno, porque no sabemos quién es quién.

—Vaya… Claro, por eso estabais tan raros… o estaban… Tú me entiendes. —Jade estaba asimilando todavía la información. —Te ayudaré a buscar la poción.

Ambas se fueron a dormir antes de que llegaran las demás compañeras de habitación. Ellas también estarían en otros cuerpos y sería una situación extraña.

—Por cierto —le dijo Pansy-Hermione una vez acostadas—, Draco es Ron.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, por un momento no sabía donde estaba pues los doseles de su cama estaban teñidos de verde. Hermione recordó entonces lo sucedido y se incorporó poco a poco. Miró a su alrededor y localizó a Jade que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido, pero tropezó con la mesita haciendo que Jade despertase.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —le susurró Pansy-Hermione.

—No sabes el miedo que da ver a Parkinson hablarme así —le contestó con una sonrisa.

Una vez vestidas y aseadas decidieron bajar por separado, ya que sería muy raro que fueran juntas. Jade fue la primera en bajar y al llegar a la sala común vio a un chico rubio sentado en el sofá. A la morena se le pasó una idea por la cabeza (eso de juntarse con los gemelos no era bueno). Se acercó a Draco-Ron y, sin avisar, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Buenos días Draco —lo saludó la chica con la voz más sexy que pudo poner.

—Ja…Jade —Draco-Ron no entendía nada y no podía estar más sonrojado.

—¿No me vas a dar el beso de buenos días? —Jade estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Be… so? —dijo tartamudeando.

Se escuchó de fondo una risa y Jade se levantó para unirse a ella. Draco-Ron se levantó también y las miraba entre confuso y molesto.

—Tranquilo Ron, sé que eres tú —le aclaró al chico.

Después de desayunar, Pansy-Hermione y Jade se dirigieron por separado a la biblioteca para buscar en los libros la poción que surtiera efecto y les devolviera a la normalidad.

Esa tarde irían a Hogsmeade, pero Hermione y Ron (tanto los reales como los impostores) le dijeron a Jade que no irían. Así que decidió ir con Luna Lovegood, ya que ella no tenía pareja e iría también sola.

Ginny estaba nerviosa, a veces se preguntaba que hacía ella saliendo con otros chicos si el que realmente le gustaba era Harry, pero sus amigas tenían razón; no iba a estar esperándolo siempre. "Dean" andaba al lado de la pelirroja sin decir nada y ya empezaba a ser incómodo.

—Eres muy buena en quidditch —dijo "Dean" sacando el tema que mejor dominaba.

—Gracias, me encanta jugar —le contestó tranquilamente Ginny—. Cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría jugar en mi equipo favorito.

—¿Y cuál es? —se interesó el chico.

—Las "Arpías de Holyhead".

Continuaron hablando de quidditch, luego de lo que cada uno quería para su futuro, pasando a cosas más triviales como comida favorita, grupo de música preferida…

"Harry" no podía creer que estuviera malgastando esa tarde de sábado con Cho Chang, la cual no paraba de hablar.

—Harry, últimamente pasas más tiempo con tus amigas que conmigo —decía la chica con tristeza. "Harry" ni siquiera la miraba hasta que notó la penetrante mirada de ella sobre él.

—Mmm… eh… no sé que decirte. —El chico desvió la mirada de Cho y miró por la ventana. Cuando lo hizo, vio pasar una melena rubia junto con otra que él conocía.

Cho miró también por la ventana al ver que no le prestaba atención y vio a Jade junto con una chica rubia que iba al ED, Luna Lovegood.

—Lo ves —dijo haciendo que el moreno se girara para mirarla—. Estás más pendiente de ella que de mí. —Cho se echó a llorar y se levantó para ir al baño.

"Harry" estaba más que harto, él no tenía porqué aguantar a nadie, así que se levantó y, tras pagar lo que habían consumido, se marchó.

Luna se despidió de Jade para ir a comprar algunas cosas mientras la morena se dirigía a Cabeza de Puerco a tomar algo. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla; aunque no tuviera a sus amigos, prefería estar sola ahí que en Hogwarts con el peligro de encontrarse a Umbridge.

La chica estaba distraída mirando a los magos que estaban sentados en otras mesas y se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Harry —La morena frunció el ceño, pues le frustraba no saber quién podía ser. —¿No deberías estar con Cho? —Había visto como "su amigo" se iba con Chang antes de salir.

—Me aburría —contestó sin mirarla.

El camarero se acercó para entregarle la bebida a Jade y "Harry" aprovechó para pedir lo mismo.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó el chico tras darle un trago a la cerveza que acababan de traerle.

—He venido con Luna —Jade lo miraba intentando descubrir su identidad—. Hubiera venido con Neville pero tampoco quería…

—¿Así que de veras estás con Neville? —preguntó recordando un suceso entre ellos dos.

Jade se quedó quieta al analizar esa pregunta. _No puede ser… es Draco. Seguro que me lo pregunta por aquella vez que nos pilló cuando le ayudaba con el hechizo. _Jade sonrió, pues podría aprovecharse y divertirse un poco.

—No. Además —la morena se acercó un poco más al chico—, he de confesarte algo…

—¿Qué? —Eso de estar en el cuerpo de Potter podría tener sus ventajas.

—Desde esta tarde me he dado cuenta de que… —Jade se mordió el labio aparentando nerviosismo—… de que me gustas.

Harry-Draco la miró sorprendido, no pensó en ningún momento que a Prince le pudiera gustar Potter. No había dicho nada pero ella continuó…

—Mientras paseábamos he empezado a sentir algo más que amistad por ti —decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él—. Y como has dejado a Cho… y has preferido quedarte conmigo… he pensado que podría tener alguna opción.

Harry-Draco no sabía que hacer, por una parte podría aprovecharse de que era otra persona y no importarle las consecuencias, pero luego estaba el hecho de que podría beneficiar a Potter…

—Eres Jade y… no creo que…

—Shh… —La chica le había puesto un dedo en los labios y se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

Antes de que la fuerza de voluntad lo abandonara, Harry-Draco giró la cara. Jade sonrió pícara.

—¿No me vas a besar? El año pasado no tuviste reparos… ni el anterior… ni el anterior… —El chico se giró sorprendido.

—¿Has besado a Potter antes? —preguntó sin pensar.

—¿A Potter? —empezó a reírse—. Yo hablo de ti —lo miró alzando una ceja—, Malfoy.

—¿Qué?... Espera, ¿cómo sabes…? Es decir, soy Harry.

—Claro que no eres Harry —dijo acomodándose en el respaldo de su silla—. No sabes imitarlo.

—¿Te has estado burlando de mí? —preguntó en tono serio.

—Mmm… Se podría decir que sí —contestó y se terminó de un trago la cerveza de mantequilla que le quedaba. —Bueno, me voy. —Se levantó y miró a su acompañante. —Vamos. Tienes que venir conmigo… se supone que eres mi amigo.

El chico se levantó molesto y la siguió.

Ginny y "Dean" llegaron a Hogwarts bastante tarde, pues el tiempo se les había pasado sin darse cuenta.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Yo también —El chico era sincero. Aunque no era con ella con quién había quedado realmente, había sido muy entretenido.

La chica se acercó a la cara de "Dean" y le besó en la mejilla. Ambos se fueron al Gran Comedor donde se encontrarían con sus amigos.

"Dean" se sentó junto a "Seamus" y mientras miraba su plato se acarició allí donde Ginny lo había besado.

Pansy-Hermione había encontrado, durante la tarde del sábado, la poción que los devolvería a la normalidad. Ese domingo se levantó temprano y empezó a prepararla con la ayuda de Jade, que se unió a ella en el aseo de las chicas donde habitaba Myrtel "la llorona". La morena le contó lo sucedido la tarde anterior, a lo que la castaña negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Ya está lista —dijo Pansy-Hermione incorporándose del suelo—. Ahora hay que llamar a todos para que se la tomen.

Y allí estaban los leones y las serpientes reunidos en un aula vacía del tercer piso. Jade llegó la última junto a "Theo" que andaba agachando la cabeza. Ésta sacó los frascos de una bolsa y se los iba repartiendo a cada uno.

—Toma Malfoy —dijo sonriéndole a Harry-Draco.

—¡¿Qué yo soy Malfoy? —exclamó "Dean".

—¿Yo soy Harry? —preguntó "Ron".

—Entonces… tú eres Dean —afirmó Draco-Ron señalando a Ron-Dean—. Espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi cuerpo.

—Un momento —saltó Harry-Draco—, ¡¿qué la comadreja está en mi cuerpo?

—Recapitulemos —interrumpió Jade—. "Harry" es Malfoy, "Dean" es Harry, "Ron" es Dean, "Malfoy" es Ron, "Nott" es Neville y "Parkinson" es Hermione. Son los únicos que tengo claros, los demás no sé quienes sois.

Hermione (que ya estaba en su propio cuerpo), Jade y Ginny se calentaban con el fuego de la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras que la pelirroja les contaba su cita con "Dean".

—Fue estupendo —contaba Ginny sonriendo—. Hablamos de todo, fue encantador…

Hermione y Jade se miraron y la castaña optó por contarle lo sucedido a Ginny y así descubrir que realmente había tenido una cita con Harry.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó anonadada la pelirroja. Las otras negaron con la cabeza. —¿Me estáis diciendo que he tenido una cita con Harry y no me he dado cuenta?

—Al menos no has tenido que ser Parkinson durante un fin de semana —dijo Hermione intentando animar a su amiga.

—Deberías haberte aprovechado —soltó Jade—. Yo lo he hecho, y ha sido realmente divertido.

—Sabes que Malfoy se va a vengar —le recordó la castaña.

—Lo sé.


	21. Sirius Black

_**Capítulo 21: Sirius Black**_

Miró a su alrededor sonriente; por fin estaba en casa, sin la presión de Umbridge, hablando animadamente con sus amigos. Jade estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Harry y Ron, escuchando las risas de estos dos y de Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos. Era el primer día que pasaban en Grimmauld Place después de que empezaran las vacaciones de pascua.

—Fue estupendo, sobretodo las bromas de Peeves a Umbridge, que se tomó muy en serio tu petición —decía a carcajadas Ron mirando a Fred—. En serio, vuestra despedida fue alucinante. Ahora los alumnos quieren ser como vosotros —añadió, haciendo que sus hermanos tuvieran una expresión altanera.

—Bueno —suspiró George después de unas cuantas risas más—, lo malo es que ya no hay ED.

Los chicos bajaron las cabezas con expresión abatida. Era cierto, todo por culpa de esa maldita amiga de Cho, Marietta. Ocurrió una noche que quedaron para hacer una reunión en la Sala de los Menesteres y Marietta corrió a contárselo a la Suma Inquisidora. Después, el ministro, Umbridge y algunos más del Ministerio fueron al despacho del director con Harry y Marietta.

Jade recordó las palabras de Harry después de lo sucedido_: —Dumbledore desapareció junto a su fénix y los del Ministerio no recordaban nada. A Marietta le borraron algunos recuerdos, a mi no me echaron la culpa de hacer ED porque Dumbledore mintió diciendo que fue él quien me mandó crearlo, y ahora Umbridge es la directora de Hogwarts. Por cierto Hermione, estuvo genial lo del hechizo en las firmas del ED; a Marietta le costará quitarse el CHIVATA de la cara. A Cho no le gustó nada —terminó diciendo Harry con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga._

Jade volvió a mirar a sus amigos que se habían quedado callados como ella, entonces se percató de una mirada de Harry. Siguió disimuladamente su camino y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a quién miraba.

La señora Weasley los llamó para cenar y enseguida bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina. Jade por el camino aprovechó para retener a Harry un momento.

—¿Qué ocurrió el último día que mi padre te enseñó oclumancia? —le preguntó una vez estuvieron solos. Harry desvió la mirada de la chica—. Sé que en su momento no quisiste explicárnoslo, pero creo que yo tengo derecho a saberlo.

Harry la miró un par de veces antes de suspirar y decirle pausadamente:

—En realidad… no tienes porqué saberlo. Es sobre mi… padre y Snape, pero como… Snape no es… tu verdadero padre, creo que no… —se calló de golpe al ver la expresión enfurecida de la chica y volvió a suspirar cuando ésta se cruzó de brazos—. Está bien, pero no le digas a Snape que te lo he dicho ni a… los demás…

—Harry, puedes confiar en mi —le aseguró acercándose un poco a él.

—Vale. Resulta que por accidente… vi un recuerdo de Snape…

—Puedes llamarlo mi padre.

—… y en él —continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado—, mi padre y Sirius se metían con él. Por eso me odia tanto, porque le recuerdo a mi padre y él lo maltrataba.

—No tiene excusa. Tú no te aprovecharías de nadie, y si dices que Sirius acompañaba a tu padre seguramente él tendría la culpa —concluyó la chica haciendo que Harry riera un poco.

—¿De qué tengo la culpa?

Sirius había aparecido por la escalera de la cocina y miraba a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa. Harry terminó de bajar las escaleras para llegar a donde estaba Sirius y, después de recibir una palmada en el hombro por parte de su padrino, siguió bajando escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Jade, en cambio, las bajó lentamente y se detuvo delante del animago.

Lo veía distinto, no mejor ni peor, sino, cambiado. Parecía a la vez más joven y más cansado. Seguramente cada vez que pasaba tiempo en compañía de seres queridos se le iba borrando el aspecto demacrado que dejó su estancia en Azkaban, y parecía cansado, pero la chica no sabía porqué.

Le seguía sonriendo y las arrugas se notaron más, pero tenía esa expresión de estar ocultando algo.

—¿Qué te pasa Sirius? —preguntó haciendo una mueca de compasión. Sirius sonrió aún más.

—¿Qué me puede pasar? Estoy estupendamente, mejor que nunca —le contestó y parecía sincero, pero no la convenció del todo.

—Sirius —continuó insistiendo, poniendo un tono especial en esa palabra—, dímelo.

El mago fue cambiando de expresión lentamente, pasando a una más seria, y la miró fijamente.

—Jade, no quiero que sientas compasión por mí y, aunque ya lo he repetido muchas veces, no quiero que tú te compadezcas de mí. —Sirius suspiró agachando la cabeza y cuando la volvió a levantar tenía los hombros hundidos—. Estoy harto —le confesó remarcando la última palabra— de ver como todos tenéis una vida emocionante, fuera de esta casa y yo me pudro aquí. Y no es por nada, pero tu querido padre no hace las cosas más fáciles. —Jade se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella última frase, sin saber a qué padre se refería—. Hablo de Snape.

—Pero ahora estás feliz, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, pero me gustaría salir de aquí alguna vez —dijo acercándose a ella para cogerle la barbilla con una mano. La chica, nerviosa por ese movimiento, se quedó pensando en una forma de conseguir lo que él quería—. Pero no quiero que hagas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Son las normas y hay que cumplirlas.

Lupin apareció por el hueco de la escalera y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Les indicó que bajaran con un movimiento de cabeza y Jade caminó por delante de los dos magos. Sirius había dicho que debían seguir las normas pero, ¿cuándo las había seguido él?, pensó Jade y no pudo evitar sonreír al tener la solución a aquel problema.

Los siguientes días no fueron más que horas de conversaciones y de más reuniones. Al menos, los más jóvenes se podían enterar de algunas cosas porque también discutían en las horas de la comida y así podían participar.

Jade se dio cuenta de que Remus la observaba muy a menudo y si no hubiera sido por el especial cariño que le tenía desde tercero le habría echado en cara aquellas miradas ya molestas. También se fijó en que intentó varias veces hablar con Sirius a solas pero nunca lo conseguía, pues la casa estaba llena de gente. En otras ocasiones, cuando estaba ella conversando con Sirius tranquilamente, riendo y mirándolo, Lupin se metía por en medio poniendo excusas para separarlos y eso cada vez le molestaba más. No fue hasta que una tarde que vio como los dos amigos se metían en la habitación de Sirius, obligándola a separarse por una vez de éste y dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Hermione.

La castaña estaba estudiando sobre su cama, con toda ella llena de libros abiertos y hojas de pergaminos por doquier. También estaban allí Ron, Harry y Ginny.

—Jade, todavía no te he visto estudiar en toda la semana. Deberías empezar porque los exámenes del TIMO están al caer.

La morena se sentó junto a Harry en el suelo y lo miró. Éste tardó un poco más en devolverle la mirada pues había estado mirando fijamente a otro lado, cerca de la ventana. A Jade no le hizo falta comprobar qué es lo que había allí.

—¿Qué tal os va el TIMO de adivinación? Ahora que la imparte Firenze… supongo que el examen será distinto —intentó Ginny sacar un tema de conversación. Giró un momento la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde estaba la ventana y volvió la vista de nuevo a la habitación.

—Pues… es algo extraña. Realmente no me importa mucho el TIMO de adivinación —contestó Harry—, para ser auror no me hace falta esa asignatura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación y todos se giraron para mirar a Sirius.

—Siento interrumpiros chicos. Jade ¿puedes salir un momento? —preguntó mirando a la chica, la cual se levantó y salió junto a él.

El animago la guió hasta su habitación. Ella se sentó sobre la cama y él permaneció de pie frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Jade que cambió su expresión a una más seria al ver la cara de Sirius.

Éste no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que quería saber. Remus había estado hablando con él sobre una sospecha que el licántropo tenía sobre Jade, y la verdad es que le preocupaba la respuesta de la chica sobre ese tema.

—Bueno… no sé cómo… —empezó titubeando—. Resulta que a Lunático se le ha metido en la cabeza que… —Sirius sonreía, pues a él le parecía ridícula la teoría de Lupin— que tú… sientes algo por mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jade mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Ya le dije que nosotros sólo somos amigos, como hermanos.

Jade se giró y le dio la espalda a Sirius. No sabía qué decir, pues no se podía negar que ella sentía algo por él, algo más que una simple amistad; pero nunca quiso pararse a pensar sobre ese sentimiento que afloraba en ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar al mago decir esas palabras y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Rápidamente se la limpió, pero Sirius no había dejado de analizar la reacción de la morena.

—Jade… —se acercó a ella y le dio la vuelta haciendo que quedara de cara hacia él.

Ella no quería mirarlo y tenía la cabeza agachada.

—Yo… pensé que… creía que estaba claro… —ahora era Sirius el que no sabía qué decirle—. Jade, es cariño lo que sientes por mí. Estás confundiendo las cosas… —le decía mientras que con la mano le levantaba la barbilla intentando que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su contacto.

—¿Y si eres tú el que está confundiendo las cosas? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Jade… —suspiró al darse cuenta de que no sería tan fácil.

—No. Yo…

—Tú estás confusa y… tienes que distinguir el afecto del amor. Es lo me… —Sirius miró entre asustado y sorprendido a la morena que ahora se le acercaba lenta y peligrosamente.

—Pues eso es fácil de comprobar…

Jade dio un paso más y, agarrando la camisa del mago, lo atrajo hasta ella y sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara juntó sus labios con los de Sirius. Éste no se movía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba los labios de una mujer y ese agradable sentimiento que provocaba lo embargó por completo. Sin darse cuenta le había correspondido el beso casi por inercia, pero pronto volvió a la realidad y fue consciente de que la chica era Jade, su amiga. Él la agarró de los hombros para separarla de él pero…

—¡Ah! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Aléjate de la niña! —Molly Weasley había irrumpido en la habitación haciendo que ambos se separaran de golpe. La mujer estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. —¡¿Y mi varita? ¡Arthur!

—Señora Weasley, por favor… —Jade intentaba calmarla, pero era en vano.

Si la situación ya era complicada, se agravó cuando todos los que había en la casa subieron al escuchar los gritos de Molly. Harry, Ron y los que estaban en su habitación fueron los primeros en llegar.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? —preguntó preocupado Fred mientras que todos miraban a su alrededor buscando lo que la había hecho gritar, pero únicamente veían a Sirius y a Jade.

—Cariño, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —dijo Arthur que acababa de llegar junto con Remus, Tonks y Snape, que había llegado para una reunión de la Orden (razón por la que había subido Molly para avisar a Sirius).

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No ves que es una niña? —gritó la mujer mirando con rabia al animago.

—¿Qué has hecho Canuto? —preguntó Remus que empezaba a sospechar lo que había presenciado Molly.

—Yo no he hecho nada… lo que pasa es que… —Sirius intentaba aclararse pero la señora Weasley no lo dejaba.

—¡¿Cómo que nada? ¡Degenerado!

La conversación, o más bien los gritos de Molly, hicieron que Snape apartara a todos los que estaban ante la puerta y se pusiera frente a Sirius que cogió su varita al ver que éste le apuntaba con la suya.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? —Snape lo miraba con el semblante totalmente serio y la furia empezaba a acumularse.

—¿Ahora es tu hija Snivellus? —El animago no iba a achantarse ante Snape y levantó también su varita.

Jade se sorprendió por cómo la había llamado, pero reaccionó al ver la posición de ataque de ambos magos. La morena se colocó rápidamente entre uno y otro.

—Fui yo la que lo besó. Él no tiene la culpa. —Se hizo un silencio en la habitación que se tornó tenso cuando los segundos pasaban.

Snape la miraba con una expresión indescifrable; los gemelos, Ron y Harry abrían y cerraban la boca sin creer del todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

—Nos vamos —afirmó Snape cogiendo del brazo a la chica y arrastrándola escaleras abajo mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

—No quiero irme. Por favor Severus…

Sin esperar a que nadie bajara y sin dejar que Jade recogiera sus cosas, desaparecieron de Grimmauld Place.

Se había entretenido mirando por la ventana, donde el sol tentaba a estar bajo sus rayos; pero ahora no podía ser. Volvió a centrar la vista en el libro y releyó el párrafo que hacía cinco minutos había leído. Distinguió una palabra que le hizo volver a sus recuerdos, a hacía un par de meses antes, cuando estaba en su casa en las vacaciones de pascua y llevó a cabo su plan para hacer feliz a Sirius. …poción multijugos…. Había entrado en la despensa de su padre y había cogido una botellita de poción multijugos, para después hacérsela aparecer a Sirius en su habitación. De esa forma se vengaría de Severus por habérsela llevado a rastras de Grimmauld Place después de…

—Deberías estar repasando. No quedan muchas horas para el examen de Pociones.

Hermione acababa de dejar su mochila en el suelo junto a la silla en la cual se sentó y descargó varios libros muy gruesos sobre la mesa.

—Herms, es mañana. Todavía son las once de la mañana, necesito un descanso. —Pero se calló al ver la expresión de su amiga— Está bien, seguiré repasando.

Pero en realidad siguió envuelta en los recuerdos.

Recordó cuando Harry y Hermione les contaron a Ron y a ella lo del hermanastro de Hagrid, Grawp, después del partido ganado por Gryffindor y la tarea de cuidarlo que debían hacer ahora que el guardabosque había tenido que huir. También recordó la carta de Sirius, la que tanto le había hecho sufrir, pues dejaba claro que él la quería como a una hermana. Había cavilado mucho sobre este tema, porque ese beso… no fue como había esperado. Podía ser que Sirius tuviera razón, pero no quería que fuera así, ella lo quería de verdad. De todas formas, en acabar los exámenes, hablaría con él, cara a cara.

Después vinieron los TIMOs y desde entonces no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más.

—Veo que no vas a aprovechar la mañana estudiando.

Jade miró a su amiga e hizo una sonrisa insinuadora, entonces la castaña también sonrió y metió los libros de nuevo en la mochila. Se levantaron y salieron de la biblioteca hacia los jardines.

Todos tenían el tictac del reloj metido en la cabeza, descontando los segundos y apresurando las plumas en el pergamino. Tan sólo restaban unos minutos para tener que entregar el examen de Historia de la Magia.

Jade se dio por vencida y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla al igual que muchos otros alumnos. La morena miró a su alrededor y unas cuantas filas hacia su izquierda estaba Harry en la misma situación que ella, pero parecía más nervioso, pues tenía la cabeza entre las manos y la nuca empapada en sudor. Entonces cayó al suelo al caerse de la silla, con lo cual todos dejaron de hacer sus exámenes y se inclinaron para ver lo que pasaba.

El examinador había ayudado a Harry a levantarse y lo sacaba del Gran Comedor. Su amigo negaba insistentemente con la cabeza y finalmente se marchó escaleras arriba mientras que el hombre entraba de nuevo en la sala.

Nada más entregar el examen, Jade fue en busca de Hermione y Ron saliendo a la entrada. Pero no los encontró, así que subió las escaleras hacia la enfermería, donde dedujo que podría estar Harry por el estado en el que lo vio al salir del examen.

Llegó unos minutos más tarde y no vio a nadie, sólo a Madame Pomfrey que le dijo que Harry había ido allí preguntando por la profesora McGonagall. Entonces salió corriendo de allí, decidida a buscar a sus amigos por todo el castillo si era necesario, pues si Harry había querido hablar con la profesora era por algo grave.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, media hora, y ni rastro de ellos. Pero entonces escuchó algunos pasos acelerados que se acercaban por detrás y antes de poder hacer nada vio a Filch pasar por su lado corriendo ridículamente. Cruzó una puerta que daba a uno de los jardines interiores y quiso saber por qué iba tan deprisa. Se asomó por la puerta y vio que éste estaba hablando con Umbridge, susurrándole al oído.

—Ya me encargaré de Peeves, pero no pierdas de vista a Prince —dijo bajando la voz pero en un tono nada sutil.

Filch asintió y Jade se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que la descubrieran, entonces chocó con alguien más alto que ella. Alzó la vista y el corazón se le aceleró, pues podía estar metida en un buen lío.

—Veo que no te han enseñado que no se debe espiar a los demás —la amenazó el rubio con su arrastrar de palabras característico.

—Eso es lo que hacías tú con Harry y mis amigos —lo retó, pues realmente no había hecho nada malo.

Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado mostrando una sonrisa malvada. Sin dejar pasar los segundos, antes de que llegara Filch, cogió a Jade por el brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo. Antes de terminar de recorrerlo del todo, entraron por una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación, tan pequeña que podría haber sido un escobero.

El chico la apuntaba con la varita muy pegada a su cuello y no la dejaba hacer ningún movimiento hacia el interior de su túnica. Entonces dirigió su mano hacia la varita de la chica y se la robó. La miraba sonriente, pero enseguida se le borró de la cara y desvió los ojos hacia la puerta. Se escuchaban murmullos tras ésta.

—Neville, Harry necesita nuestra ayuda. —Ron hizo una pausa— Su padrino está en peligro.

Jade aspiró de golpe causando que Draco volviera a mirarla. Éste frunció el ceño, pero no le dio importancia; ya tenía otra cosa en mente. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta a Jade para que quedara contra la pared y, después de apuntar su nuca con la varita, abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla soltó una carcajada. Jade escuchó como Draco encantaba la puerta y se marchaba corriendo por el pasillo.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y Jade no conseguía salir de allí; sin varita y sin alumnos que pasaran por el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta, estaba perdida. Gritaba, golpeaba la puerta, buscando alguna salida inesperada que consiguiera sacarla de allí y poder ir en busca de Sirius. Necesitaba su ayuda y conforme perdía el tiempo allí, Sirius corría más peligro.

Podía ser la hora de cenar, no porque no hubiera gente en el pasillo pues no la había habido para escucharla, sino porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ese maldito de Malfoy la había encerrado allí por culpa de esa venganza. Y había elegido el día perfecto.

Se había sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, con la cabeza entre las manos intentando no llorar, pero la rabia y la impotencia que sentía era muy grande y pronto empezó a derramar lágrimas. Era insoportable ese sentimiento; no tenía varita y se sentía totalmente indefensa.

Volvió a escuchar pasos en el silencio que la había acompañado desde que dejó de intentar salir. Había varias personas y los pasos se escuchaban a intervalos. Después voces que se acercaban, pero eran como murmullos.

—Ron, date prisa, no sabemos dónde pueden estar Harry y Hermione ni qué les ha pasado. Si no te das pri…

—¡Ginny! Calla de una vez. Yo no he utilizado tanto este mapa como para saber como funciona.

Jade sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y se puso en pie. Sus amigos estaban en el pasillo buscándola y Harry y Hermione corrían peligro, así que no podía perder mucho más tiempo.

—¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Sus amigos se sobresaltaron y enseguida corrieron hacia la puerta. Intentaron abrirla sin magia, pero después de un suspiro Ginny la abrió con el Alohomora. Jade salió y le entregaron su varita, a lo que ésta se extrañó.

—Malfoy la tenía —le aclaró Ron con un encogimiento de hombros—, como la de Harry y Hermione. Por cierto —dijo de golpe—, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Salió corriendo, seguido de Neville, Luna y Ginny, la cual le indicó a Jade que los siguiera.

Habían recorrido mucho bosque pero sin dejar de correr. Durante el camino, Ginny le había contado a Jade lo que había pasado después de que Harry abandonara el Gran Comedor en el examen y por eso la morena sentía más angustia. Divisaron a sus dos amigos corriendo en dirección contraria y cuando llegaron al mismo punto se detuvieron.

Les contaron lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, también el rescate de Jade, y Hermione les dijo que los centauros se habían llevado a Umbridge. Entonces, unos caballos negros, alados y esqueléticos fueron aterrizando a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos, pero uno sí se atrevió y empezó a lamer la túnica de Harry. Luna los miraba sonriente y sugirió que fueran a Londres volando y así llegar cuanto antes al Ministerio.

Harry fue el primero en bajar del thestral y observó cómo los demás también lo hacían. Ron fue el siguiente y juró que nunca más subiría en uno puesto que no los veía. Neville y Luna fueron los siguientes seguidos de Ginny, Hermione y Jade, la cual era la única de las tres que podía ver a esos animales.

Enseguida se dirigieron a la cabina que Harry había señalado y se metieron todos dentro, apretujándose unos contra otros. Harry le contestó a la voz de mujer que les preguntó a dónde iban y, tras recoger unas chapas con sus nombres, la cabina descendió dejando sobre ellos la desierta calle de Londres.

Ahora se encontraban en el desierto Atrio con la gran fuente de los seres mágicos ante sus ojos. La rodearon para poder llegar a los ascensores y una vez dentro subieron una planta llegando a un largo y oscuro pasillo con una puerta dorada al final. Siguieron a Harry hasta que cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron en un círculo con velas de llama azul a intervalos, pues entre éstas había puertas que empezaron a girar cuando Neville cerró por la que habían entrado.

Decidieron entrar por una al azar porque todas eran iguales e ingresaron en una sala con poca iluminación, sólo con un foco de luz en el centro. Era un estanque con cosas blancas flotando, pero al acercarse Hermione confirmó que eran cerebros.

Salieron de allí y antes de cerrar la puerta, la castaña formó una equis roja en ella. La sala giró de nuevo y volvieron a elegir otra puerta pero ésta no se abrió, así que intentaron la siguiente. Ésta sí lo hizo y desprendió una luz azulada hacia el círculo de puertas. Harry entró lentamente, bajando los grandes escalones que llevaban a una tarima central con un arco muy grande. Fueron unos minutos muy agobiantes para Jade porque parecía que a Harry se le había olvidado que Sirius estaba en manos de Voldemort. Entonces Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y pudieron salir de allí.

Abrieron la siguiente puerta y supieron que era ese lugar cuando Harry entró rápidamente sin decir nada. Los demás lo siguieron por los pasillos de estanterías, las cuales estaban repletas de bolas que iluminaban la sala con sus luces azuladas. Hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que fue recorrido por Harry de punta a punta, sin tener ni rastro de Sirius. Pero en su lugar encontraron otra cosa.

—Harry, aquí pone tu nombre. Mira —dijo Ron señalando una de las bolas.

Jade se acercó a ellos y vio lo que citaba la bola:

S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D

Señor Tenebroso

y (?) Harry Potter

Pero no duró mucho ese momento, pues unas cuantas sombras se colocaron alrededor de los jóvenes, cubriendo cualquier salida. Uno de ellos se adelantó unos pasos y, aún con la máscara de mortífago, dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—Muy bien Potter, ahora dame la profecía.

Harry apretó la dicha profecía con los dedos, gesto que Malfoy interpretó como una provocación y mandó atrapar a la más joven. Pero sus compañeros no pudieron dar ni un paso porque los jóvenes se habían apiñado para proteger a Ginny y a Luna.

De un momento a otro, después de recibir una orden de Harry, todos empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra las estanterías y lograron escabullirse en varias direcciones. Jade siguió a Ron por la izquierda y corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta al final del pasillo. El chico la esperó al otro lado de la puerta y ella se extrañó cuando no la cerró al cruzarla, pero al mirar hacia la anterior sala vio a Ginny y a Luna alcanzar la puerta.

—¡Evanesco! —dijo Jade apuntando hacia la puerta y haciéndola desaparecer.

No se quedaron allí y corrieron hacia el centro de la sala, la cual tenía unas extrañas esferas flotando a escasos centímetros del techo. Giraban alrededor de una bola muy grande que iluminaba la estancia. Parecían planetas, pero había más de veinte, y también había otras figuras desconocidas para los chicos.

Ron dio otro paso para situarse dentro del círculo iluminado, pero no pudo poner el pie en el suelo y salió disparado hacia arriba, flotando. Entonces, el lugar que había estado ocupado por la puerta se agujereó y se pudo vislumbrar a tres mortífagos encapuchados y otro al descubierto. Era Bellatrix Lestrange y sonreía, lo cual causó que Jade se encendiera de rabia, pero no se dejó dominar por ella y corrió hacia Ron.

—¡Vamos! ¡Huid!

Luna la siguió antes incluso de acabar la frase, pero Ginny no fue tan rápida y cuando empezó a elevarse en la repentina oscuridad -pues la esfera había dejado de proporcionar luz-, uno de los mortífagos le atrapó el pie y tiró de ella hacia el suelo. Los otros dos mortífagos enmascarados empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, pero no conseguían llegar a ellos, tal vez porque también se quedaban perdidos en la gravedad.

Ron y Jade se impulsaron de inmediato para socorrerla y cuando la tuvieron tiraron de ella, pero al estar ingrávidos la fuerza no era suficiente.

—¡Reducto! —pronunció Luna apuntando hacia el mortífago, que salió disparado hacia uno de sus compañeros.

Ginny gritó de dolor y casi se quedó inconsciente porque el tirón que había causado que el mortífago la soltara, había hecho que los huesos de su tobillo se separaran. Escucharon un ¡crac! antes de que la chica gritara y entonces se alarmaron de verdad.

Los mortífagos flotaron también al acercarse a los jóvenes, menos Bellatrix que siguió caminando de un lado a otro sonriendo. Entonces dejaron de estar en el aire y cayeron con estrépito al suelo, junto a las esferas.

—¡Depulso! —dijo Luna apuntando hacia Plutón que se dirigió a la cara del mortífago anteriormente afectado.

Un hechizo pasó rozando el brazo de Ron y casi da a Jade, y cuando levantó la vista de Ginny vio una varita alzada. Bellatrix había empujado al tercer mortífago, desviando así el hechizo.

—¡El Señor Tenebroso la quiere viva! ¡Mata a los otros, de ella me encargo yo! —gritó histérica la bruja.

—¡Corred! —los apremió la morena al ver que los mortífagos se preparaban para atacar.

Ron había cogido a su hermana y la arrastraba hacia la otra puerta, seguido de Luna que miraba a intervalos a Jade. Ésta se dispuso a seguirlos, pero tuvo que girarse para lanzar un hechizo que la protegiera del rayo rojo que se dirigía hacia ella. La mujer bajaba lentamente la varita mientras la miraba con una sonrisa provocativa. Jade no pudo evitar que los tres mortífagos siguieran a sus amigos y, por el contrario, plantó sus pies separados en el suelo mirando a la mortífaga.

—No puedo matarte. —Hizo una pausa para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su izquierda, respondidos por Jade para mantener la distancia— Pero, sin embargo, sí lo deseo. ¿Sabes que yo te crié durante tus primeros meses, antes de que Severus se viera obligado a cuidarte? —Jade no cambió su expresión, pero sí sintió un nudo en el estómago— Realmente tienes un cierto parecido a mi señor, pero dudo que tengas su valentía y su poder.

Jade sabía que quería hacerla enfurecer, pero no lo lograría; lucharía. La chica estaba preparada para lanzar un hechizo, pero Bellatrix sólo hablaba.

—Conocí a tu madre, ¿sabes Deyanira? Era realmente hermosa y la más malvada de todas las de su especie. Por eso se le permitió el honor de tener un descendiente con sangre del Señor Tenebroso. —Su voz era siniestra y cada vez que pronunciaba a su amo, lo hacía con adoración.

—¿Sigues enamorada de mi padre? —le preguntó Jade con malicia, pese a sentir un temor enorme.

La cara de la bruja se oscureció por momentos y el plan le salió al revés. Alzó la varita y de ella salió un rayo azul que cruzó la habitación en un momento.

—¡Protego!

El rayo rebotó por toda la habitación y se perdió cuando cruzó la puerta por la que sus amigos habían escapado. Las esferas volvieron a alzarse en el aire y por unos momentos no logró ver a la bruja. Entonces hubo una explosión que hizo que la pared que Jade tenía a sus espaldas estallara en mil pedazos y algunos trozos de roca se quedaron ingrávidos entre Bellatrix y ella. Esa era su oportunidad de escapar y corrió hacia la habitación contigua.

Se detuvo un momento al ver cómo estaban sus amigos: Ron no dejaba de reírse y eso que no dejaba de señalar a su hermana tirada en el suelo con la pierna sangrando; Luna tenía la cara magullada e intentaba proteger a sus dos amigos de los dos mortífagos que aún quedaban en pie.

—_¡Petrificus totalus!_ —pronunció Jade después de un segundo.

El otro mortífago se giró y dejó de lado a los otros, pues si le entregaba a Deyanira al Señor Tenebroso sería un ascenso en sus servicios. Sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia ella, dándole vueltas a su varita en la mano. Jade sentía que su corazón batía tan deprisa que podría pararse, pero pese a respirar agitadamente estaba firme, mirando al mortífago.

—_¡Incarcerous!_ —gritó la morena sin esperar a que le atacara.

El hombre se lanzó hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Luna y rodó unos pasos por el suelo por no esperar ser atacado. Se puso en pie inmediatamente, haciendo parecer su cuerpo más alargado y delgaducho a cuanto más se alejaba del suelo. La máscara se le había resbalado y ahora Jade reconoció un rostro demacrado y pálido, con unos ojos hundidos.

Un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia la chica que logró esquivar el hechizo por los pelos. Jade cayó al suelo golpeándose la espalda en algo duro, quedándose sin respiración por un momento. Miró hacia el final de la sala y vio a Luna arrastrar a Ginny hasta la puerta. Al mismo tiempo escuchó unos golpes de tacones acercarse y al mirar hacia atrás, por el agujero de la pared, vio a Bellatrix correr, pues al parecer había sido golpeada con un trozo de pared.

Jade aprovechó que el mortífago miraba a la bruja para gatear hasta sus amigos. Estos ya habían abierto la puerta y entraban poco a poco, pues era Luna la que cargaba con Ginny y empujaba a un Ron que soltaba carcajadas.

—¡Rookwood, se te escapan! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? —gritó Bellatrix apuntando a los jóvenes con la varita.

Jade se puso en pie y apresuró el paso de Luna, entrando a otra sala dando traspiés. La morena selló la puerta tras de sí y entonces se dio cuenta de donde y con quien estaban.

Se encontraba con Harry y los demás en la sala circular que comenzó a girar.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? —preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny y a Ron.

—A Ron le han lanzado un hechizo y no ha parado de reírse —le explicó Luna.

—A Ginny un mortífago la ha cogido por el tobillo y al intentar soltarla han estirado hasta que sonó un crac… —dijo en un murmullo Jade.

La sala dejó de girar y entraron por otra puerta, a la sala de los cerebros. Instalaron a Ginny en el suelo y Jade observó como Neville depositaba a Hermione inconsciente en el suelo. No se movía, incluso el color le había desaparecido de la cara; parecía estar… muerta. Jade intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza cuando vio a Harry, a Neville y a Luna sellar rápidamente todas las puertas. Al mismo tiempo, Ron cogió uno de los cerebros y sin hacer nada los tentáculos los rodearon.

Jade se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Luna para ayudarla a cerrar la última puerta, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Más mortífagos que los vistos anteriormente, entraron de golpe lanzando hechizos, provocando que Luna y Jade saltaran por los aires y chocando contra las mesas y estanterías que formaban filas a lo largo de la habitación. La morena quedó atrapada entre las mesas astilladas y Luna se levantó después de golpearse contra una estantería.

Harry, por otro lado, había corrido hacia otra de las puertas, al final de la sala, y se perdió de vista.

—¡Coged a Potter! —se escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Los hombres vestidos de negro cruzaron la estancia siguiendo a Harry, desapareciendo también por la puerta. Pero no acabó ahí: Neville, que había estado pegado a la pared, siguió el mismo camino y se lanzó al peligro.

Todo era un caos: Ron seguía atrapado entre los tentáculos de uno de los cerebros mientras seguía riendo, Ginny parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, Luna intentaba reanimar a Hermione y Jade seguía escondida entre unas cuantas mesas. Por ese motivo había pasado inadvertida por los mortífagos, que parecieron haberse olvidado de ella.

Se quitó los trozos de madera de encima y, como pudo, se levantó. Caminó unos pasos y se agachó para recoger su varita, entonces sintió un dolor insoportable en el hombro que después recorrió todo su brazo y el cuello hasta la cabeza. Se mareó un poco pero pudo volver a levantarse y acercarse a Ginny, después se sentó junto a ella y cerró los ojos.

—Harry necesita ayuda. No deberías quedarte sentada, esperando. —En la voz de Ginny se notaba que estaba aguantando el dolor.

Jade abrió los ojos y miró a la pelirroja; tenía razón y debía ir, pero…

—No puedo combatir. Tengo el brazo derecho inmovilizado y sólo sería un estorbo —acabó diciendo en un suspiro. Miró de reojo a Hermione y preguntó temerosa:— ¿Está muerta?

—No, aún tiene pulso —le contestó Luna alzando un poco más la voz.

Tras unos minutos de desesperación, otra puerta se abrió y Jade temió que fuera otro mortífago que había ido para llevársela. Pero en su lugar apareció lo que a Jade le pareció un ángel: era Dumbledore.

El director liberó a Ron, que aún soltaba risitas, de los tentáculos con un simple movimiento de varita, para después marcharse por la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido. Jade se levantó y lo siguió, entonces se sorprendió por el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos: Sirius peleaba contra Bellatrix, mientras los mortífagos quedaban atrapados por los miembros de la Orden. Parecía que Sirius se lo tomaba como un juego, sin prestar atención a los hechizos mortales que la bruja le lanzaba. Jade bajó un escalón de la sala del arco sin quitar la vista de los únicos duelistas. Divisó a Lucius Malfoy entre dos mortífagos que no conocía: uno era alto y fuerte, con aspecto elegante, y el otro desgarbado y con el pelo canoso.

Los miembros de la Orden dirigían su atención a los mortífagos capturados y no se detenían a contemplar la única pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Entonces ocurrió; Sirius soltó una carcajada y retó a su prima a hacerlo mejor. Recibió un hechizo en el pecho, la sonrisa de su cara se borró, y, tras mirar un momento a su ahijado, cayó dentro del arco y desapareció.

—¿Sirius? ¡Sirius! —El grito de Harry retumbó por toda la habitación, haciendo aquello más real para Jade.

Remus cogió al chico por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Pero tenía que hacer el doble de fuerza, pues él tampoco debía dejarse llevar por la furia aunque tenía más ganas que Harry de matar a aquella mortífaga.

—Vamos Harry, ya no podemos hacer nada… —le suplicó intentando reprimir las ganas de gritar.

Jade notó como si el tiempo se detuviera, con él sus pensamientos. El resplandor que dejaba el arco en las paredes daba la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, pero Jade sabía muy bien que no lo era. Tenía el brazo dolorido y no sabía si sangraba por algún lado; lo que sí sentía era un dolor en el pecho y le costaba respirar.

Unos segundos después de escuchar a Harry, la morena vio a Bellatrix salir corriendo en su dirección, subiendo los grandes escalones costosamente. Quiso dar unos pasos hacia su derecha, pero parecía estar en trance y casi no podía quitar los ojos del arco.

Bellatrix llegó al penúltimo escalón y le lanzó un hechizo a Jade que sin poder protegerse lo recibió en el estómago. Cayó y chocó contra el suelo, quedándose inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza. Casi al instante, la bruja hechizó su cuerpo y la hizo levitar hacia la puerta abierta de la sala de los cerebros.

Remus soltó a Harry en cuanto vio que Jade caía y los demás también dejaron de interesarse por los mortífagos. Habían creído que Sirius podría con su prima, pero en vez de eso había muerto y ahora Jade estaba en peligro. Harry salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos, sin darle importancia a los gritos de los demás magos. Excepto Dumbledore, que no había dicho nada y observaba la puerta entreabierta. Entonces Remus quiso ir tras el chico, pero el director le hizo un gesto con la mano para después comenzar a subir los escalones.

Corrieron por el pasillo hacia el ascensor después de cruzar la sala circular, sin detenerse a escuchar a nadie, sólo siguiendo un objetivo. Bellatrix deseaba llegar al Atrio para encontrarse con su amo y poder entregarle a Deyanira; Harry quería descargar su rabia y frustración contra la mujer que corría por delante suyo, la causante del dolor que sentía ahora.

Entraron en ascensores distintos y ya ansiaban llegar al piso inferior cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry le concedió un segundo de ventaja porque se había dado cuenta ahora de que Jade tenía un aspecto horrible bajo las luces del Atrio. Después de eso, levantó la varita aún mientras corría y apuntó con ella a la bruja.

En ese momento, Bellatrix giró su cuerpo para quedar enfrente del chico y le lanzó un hechizo. Harry corrió para esconderse detrás de la fuente y vio como la cabeza de la estatua del mago se separaba del cuerpo y se esparcía en el suelo por delante del chico. No tenía miedo y quería vengarse, por eso provocó a la bruja para que se pusiera histérica.

—La profecía señor… No sabía que se había roto, estaba luchando con el animago Black… —decía Bellatrix con voz suplicante.

—Cállate, Bella —siseó Voldemort mirándola, mientras daba unos pasos hacia Harry que tenía la mente en blanco.

—Pero te he traído a Deyanira, mi señor. Y a Potter… fue lo que nos pediste…

—¡Calla, he dicho! —gritó Voldemort cambiando su expresión a una de furia— No he venido para escuchar tus penosas disculpas…

La bruja obedeció e intentó acercarse a su amo, pero entonces apareció alguien por el ascensor, que detuvo a Bellatrix.

Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y las estatuas se pusieron en movimiento. La primera estatua, la de la bruja, anduvo hacia Bellatrix, la cual empezó a correr pero la estatua fue más rápida y la atrapó aplastándola contra el suelo. El centauro fue en dirección a Harry y, después de cogerlo, lo mantuvo apartado de los otros dos magos. Las demás estatuas, la del duende y la del elfo doméstico, corrieron para meterse por una de las chimeneas que había a lo largo del Atrio. La del mago se interponía entre los duelistas.

Harry, mientras veía como Voldemort atacaba a Dumbledore, se acercó lentamente hacia Jade, seguido siempre de la estatua del centauro. Llegó junto a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, le pasó la mano por la cara y la notó más fría de lo normal. La movió apretándole los hombros, la levantó para apoyarla en su cuerpo, aún en el suelo, pero no cambió nada. Entonces sintió presión en el pecho seguido de un dolor intenso en la cicatriz, que después se fue desplazando por toda la cabeza. Sentía que no estaba en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía todo.

—Mata al chico si la muerte no es lo peor que te puede suceder… —dijo Harry en un siseo y se dio cuenta de que era Voldemort el que lo decía. Dumbledore estaba muy cerca de ellos y no se movió.

Harry quería morirse, pues el dolor era insoportable; prefería morir y volver a estar con Sirius…

Todo acabó; el dolor desapareció y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, golpeando la espalda contra el suelo. Pero no era del todo cierto, pues por las chimeneas aparecieron muchas personas que se quedaron quietos al ver a Voldemort. Éste hizo un movimiento de varita que liberó a Bellatrix de la cárcel de la estatua, desapareció y apareció junto a Jade, arrodillándose junto a ella, y, tras dirigirle una mirada a Dumbledore, desapareció. Seguidamente lo hizo Bellatrix.

La cabeza le dolía y sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor: parecía una casa abandonada. Giró la cabeza y vio una chimenea con un sillón frente a ésta e intentó recordar lo sucedido. Varias imágenes le venían a la cabeza: el Ministerio, esferas, luces, Bellatrix y… Sirius.

Se incorporó de golpe, lo que hizo que se mareara, pero se sujetó al sillón antes de escuchar una voz sibilante a su espalda.

—Ya has despertado, Deyanira. —Jade se giró para mirar al hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella. A sus pies estaba Nagini deslizándose con sigilo.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Harry y Her…? —Todo era muy confuso y la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle.

—No hables. Estás aquí porque yo te he traído. —En ese momento entró Colagusano por la puerta y se paró al lado de Voldemort.

—Tú. —Jade quiso sacar su varita para lanzar un hechizo al hombre que mató a Cedric, pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo que hizo que soltara la varita.

—Oh, vamos… ¿todavía no has perdonado a Colagusano? —La chica lo miró con rabia. —Esto es una guerra… las bajas son inevitables. Y sólo acaba de empezar.

Jade recordó lo sucedido antes de desmayarse y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrima.

—Sirius… —susurró la chica.

—Pobre necio… Bellatrix hizo un buen trabajo —Voldemort sonrió y miró a su hija—. Pero tú no lo salvaste, estabas allí y no hiciste nada.

Cada palabra se hundía en ella como un cuchillo y agachó la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en el suelo polvoriento.

—Pero eso no tiene porqué volver a suceder —dijo Voldemort haciendo que Jade volviera a mirarlo— ¿No te gustaría salvar… a Harry? Está en tu mano hacerlo…

Ella esperó a que continuara, pues si había una posibilidad de proteger a Harry, lo haría.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple —mientras hablaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, pero se detuvo antes de decir: —Jura que estarás a mi lado en esta guerra y yo te prometo que no mataré a Harry Potter.

Jade se detuvo a pensar en ello. Quería que traicionara a sus amigos, que no luchara junto a ellos…

—No quiero que me respondas ahora —dijo Voldemort—. Te doy de tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

La morena alzó la cabeza incrédula por sus palabras, pero se encontró con el rostro frío y serio del mago. Agradeció no tener que decidirse en ese momento, pues su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que pronto ya no se mantendría en pie.

—Colagusano, llévala a Hogsmeade.

—Pero mi señor —le susurró Petigrew al oído para que la chica no le escuchara—, no puede prometer eso… la profecía…

—Colagusano… no pienses tanto. Todo está controlado, el plan sólo acaba de empezar.

Iba a negarse a que Peter la cogiera para desaparecerse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear.

Aparecieron frente a Cabeza de Puerco, y allí la dejó. Jade pronto se derrumbó, dejándose caer al suelo. Todo se agolpaba en su cabeza, todo lo sucedido y lo que estaba por suceder.

_No puedo, no puedo con esto_, pensaba la chica tumbada en el frío suelo en plena noche mientras se encogía sobre sí misma. _No puedes estar muerto, tú también no Sirius, tú no… Llévame contigo, no quiero estar aquí. Ni siquiera pude hablar contigo…_

Suaves gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Quería desaparecer, quería dejar de sentir todo ese dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Pero ese dolor no se curaba con pociones o hechizos, no, ese dolor era interno. Un dolor que ya conocía.

Allí se quedó, sin moverse, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia, susurrando un nombre: Sirius Black.


	22. Khelina

_**Capítulo 22: Khelina**_

El día estaba siendo soleado, pero ahora eso era una nimiedad. Caminaba pisando fuerte hacia el despacho del director y, aunque quería estar solo, por otra parte sabía que debía ir a hablar con el profesor. Dobló la esquina del pasillo y divisó la gárgola que daba al despacho. Ésta se abrió al decir Harry la antigua contraseña y subió las escaleras, todavía mirando sus pies.

Cuando se halló frente a la puerta se abrió antes de que tocara, como si estuviera esperándolo.

—Adelante, Harry —lo invitó a entrar el director.

El chico entró despacio y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Dumbledore. Se sentó en la silla que le indicó el anciano y tras suspirar, levantó la cabeza para mirar los ojos azules del director antes de hablar.

—Profesor Dumbledore…

—Te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento de este año. —Harry lo dejó hablar—. Pero creo que antes supongo que querrás saber sobre la profecía.

Harry asintió, pues quería cuanta más información mejor. Dumbledore se había levantado y ahora había dejado un pensadero frente a Harry y, tras llevarse la varita a la sien, depositó el pensamiento en la vasija.

De ésta salió la profesora Trelawney que giró sobre sí misma y empezó a hablar con un tono que Harry ya había escuchado en otra ocasión:

—_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… Pero el Señor Tenebroso no estará solo… Alguien perteneciente a él será crucial en su victoria… Nacido a un mes de diferencia del elegido… decidirá el destino de ambos…_

Dumbledore hizo desaparecer a la profesora y miró la reacción del chico.

—¿Significa esto que tengo que… matar a Voldemort? —El anciano asintió. —Y esa tercera persona es… Jade.

—Siento tener que decirte todo esto ahora, pero pensé que ocultándote información te estaba protegiendo… Pero me equivoqué. —Dumbledore se levantó y caminó despacio hasta detenerse cerca de los cuadros de la pared—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Harry se dirigía a la enfermería donde estaría Ron acompañando a sus tres amigas. Mientras caminaba pensaba en toda la conversación que había tenido con el director y cada vez se sentía más inseguro e inquieto.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Hermione y a Ginny hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido junto a Ron, mientras que Jade empezaba a despertarse poco a poco. Después de lo sucedido, todos empezaron a asustarse al no ver a Jade con ellos, pero alguien avisó a Dumbledore del paradero de la chica e inmediatamente fue a por ella.

—Jade —la llamó Hermione acercándose.

—¿Herms? —La chica se acordó del estado de su amiga la última vez que la vio y se levantó de golpe—. ¿Hermione estás bien? —Pero volvió a recostarse cuando se mareó.

—Sí estoy bien. Todos estamos bien. —Hermione miró a Harry, pues todos querían saber lo que le pasó y no sabía cómo preguntarle.

Jade se dio cuenta de las miradas entre sus amigos. Le iban a preguntar, pero… ¿qué iba a decir? Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba ha hacer…

—Jade ¿qué…? —Harry se calló pues alguien había entrado a la enfermería y se acercaba a ellos.

El hombre los miró a todos cuando se quedó al pie de la camilla.

—Veo que ya has despertado… —dijo Snape mirando a la chica—. Bien. Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos esta misma tarde. —Dicho esto salió como había entrado.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿Este verano no vienes a mi casa? Creía que podrías venir y… Vendrás más adelante, ¿no?

—Lo siento Ginny —contestó Jade agachando un poco la cabeza—, pero este verano prefiero pasarlo en mi casa. Y si no os importa, voy a recoger mis cosas. Nos vemos más tarde.

Tras decir eso, Jade se levantó de la camilla lentamente para no marearse de nuevo y se marchó ante el asombro de sus amigos que no entendían su comportamiento.

Llegó a su sala común casi sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le seguían. Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró a Pansy y sus compañeras de cuarto cerca de la chimenea (ahora apagada) junto a Draco y sus inseparables amigos. Los miró durante unos segundos, deteniéndose en Malfoy que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

Una vez tuvo sus cosa recogidas, se fue al Gran Comedor pues ya era hora de comer. Cuando llegó se paró a mirar a aquellos que también lo hacían; la mayoría de las miradas reflejaban temor y otras nerviosismo, así que prefirió sentarse en su mesa donde las miradas le inquietaban menos (por extraño que pareciera).

El verano pasaba lentamente para Jade, pues era muy aburrido estar encerrada en casa con su padre, el cual no es que hablara mucho. Y lo único que conseguía era no dejar de pensar en aquella noche en el Ministerio y, por consiguiente, en la muerte de Sirius. Apenas salía de su habitación y se alimentaba gracias a los cuidados de Khelina, su elfina doméstica. Además estaba la "oferta" que le había hecho Voldemort y en la que debía recapacitar. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Por una parte, salvaba la vida de Harry… pero por otra, no podría ayudar a sus amigos en la batalla. Se estaba volviendo loca, así que lo mejor era hablarlo con alguien, y quién mejor que Severus.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la chica entrando de golpe en la pequeña biblioteca.

—¿Acaso no te he enseñado modales? —le respondió sin mirarla—. Sí. —Terminó diciendo al ver como ella se sentaba frente a él.

—Khelina, sírvenos algo de té —le dijo Snape a la elfina doméstica que apareció en cuanto fue llamada.

—Enseguida señor. —Acto seguido apareció con una bandeja que depositó en la mesita que había entre ellos.

Khelina la había criado desde que era pequeña y sentía un gran aprecio por ella. Siempre había sido una elfina bajita, no tan escuálida como Dobby, y era bastante mayor, pero al tener un carácter tan alegre (nada común en los elfos domésticos), el paso de los años no se notaba.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó casi con impaciencia, pues sabía muy bien a qué había ido a verle.

Snape ya había sido sometido a todo tipo de preguntas por parte de Voldemort para averiguar si escondía algo. El Señor Tenebroso había salido satisfecho con las respuestas del mago y le había confiado sus planes con respecto a Jade. Acto seguido Dumbledore también estaba al tanto.

Se había impacientado mucho ese mes, pues la chica no había apenas salido de su habitación y lo único que hacía era llorar a escondidas. Pero a él no podía engañarlo, y le fastidiaba que llorara por ese estúpido chucho que lo único que había hecho era joderle la vida.

—Verás… —Jade miraba hacia el suelo intentando alejar ciertas imágenes dolorosas de aquella noche—. Vol… el-que-no… Ya sabes de quién te hablo —le dijo al fin—. Él, cuando me sacó del Ministerio, me propuso algo. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y él asintió alentándola a seguir.

Él me dijo que si le juraba que me pondría de su lado en la guerra… no mataría a Harry. He estado pensando mucho en ello, pero no sé qué hacer… si me uno al él… ¿Cómo podría estar con mis amigos sabiendo que no podré estar con ellos cuando más me necesiten? Sí, es para salvar a Harry, pero… sería tan duro…

Snape se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando las palabras que tenía que decirle.

—Creo que deberías aceptar. Sólo te pide estar de su lado a cambio de salvarle la vida a Potter… Y lo mejor que puedes hacer… es alejarte de tus amigos para que no te resulte tan doloroso. —Jade clavó la mirada en el rostro inexpresivo del mago.

—¿Alejarme de ellos? —La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza sopesando lo que le había dicho— ¿Y si les contara lo que me ha dicho?

—¿Crees que te dejarían aceptar?

Bellatrix miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que ésta se movía nerviosa de un sitio para otro. Draco miraba a su madre de pie frente a Bella.

—Vamos Cissy, es un honor para Draco —decía Bella—. Deberías estar orgu…

—¡Cállate Bella! —la cortó la mujer—. No tienes que hacer esto —dijo mirando ahora a su hijo.

—Madre, podré con ello —le contestó seriamente Draco.

—Ves Narcisa. —Volvió a sonreír Bellatrix.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Crees que es tan fácil matar a alguien? —preguntó mientras paraba y miraba fijamente a su hijo. Draco iba a replicar, pero ella continuó. —¿Y qué crees que te va a pasar si no consigues que esa chica se acerque a ti? ¿Crees que vas a salir indemne? Tú padre está en Azkaban porque cometió un error… no quiero que acabes como él.

—Por favor… confía en mi —dijo Draco sin creerse sus propias palabras. Él sabía perfectamente qué le pasaría si fracasara, y sería mucho peor que una temporada en Azkaban.

Jade no había dejado de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Severus, y todavía no se decidía. Khelina entró a su habitación y dejó una bandeja con un vaso de leche sobre su mesita.

—Pensé que le apetecería un vaso de leche antes de dormir.

—Ya soy mayorcita para tomar leche como cuando era pequeña —dijo la chica mientras sonreía con dulzura—. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos… Te he echado de menos todos estos veranos.

—Y yo a usted señorita.

Jade pensó que sería bueno tener una segunda opinión sobre todo esto y decidió preguntarle a ella.

—Khelina, ¿tú qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a alguien que quieres a cambio de quedarte completamente sola?

—Usted nunca estará sola señorita. A mí siempre me tendrá. Así que salve a quien tenga que salvar, porque siempre podrá contar con esa persona después de todo.

Jade se quedó pensativa mientras la elfina se acercaba a la bandeja con el vaso de leche y se dispuso a llevárselo.

—No —dijo la chica cogiendo el vaso—. Déjalo aquí.

Agosto se había adentrado con sus lluvias habituales y ese día no iba a ser menos. Por la ventana se podía apreciar el cielo encapotado y las gotas que caían sobre la calle de la Hilandera. Jade bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a Severus dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Tengo que salir un momento. Volveré pronto. —Tras decir esto, salió dejando a la chica un tanto confusa.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y observó la calle por la cual su padre acababa de desaparecer.

Todo había cambiado mucho en un par de meses; de la tranquilidad que podía tener estando con Umbridge a tener que tomar una difícil decisión en la cual se jugaba la vida de Harry. Pero al parecer la decisión ya estaba tomada, la tomó cuando habló con Severus: debía estar con Voldemort y alejarse de sus amigos.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en la última puerta del pasillo. La cerró y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía la cara muy pálida, las ojeras más marcadas de lo normal, al igual que los pómulos, el pelo largo hasta más abajo de los hombros y el flequillo grasiento que cruzaba su frente de lado. Sus ojos, al contrario que lo demás, brillaban intensificando el verde. Ya no era la Jade que había luchado contra Bellatrix en el Ministerio; ni la que había besado a Sirius en su habitación; ni la que había pasado horas sentada en el suelo de la sala común de Gryffindor riendo las bromas de los gemelos.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se desprendió golpeando el mármol blanco del lavabo. Se separó de éste y abrió el pequeño armario que había a sus pies. Rebuscó entre los muchos artilugios de baño y sacó unas tijeras. Volvió a ponerse en pie y atrapando un mechón en una mano y alzando la otra cortó el trozo de pelo. Los mechones caían sobre el lavabo y algunos acababan en el suelo. Cada uno significaba todo lo que estaba dejando atrás…

Salió del baño abriendo y cerrando lentamente la puerta, después bajó las escaleras y siguió caminando hasta el comedor. Se sentó en una silla apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Khelina, necesito tu ayuda —dijo en un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal.

La elfina se apareció a su lado en un instante y miró a su ama esperando una orden. Al principio, la elfina pareció indiferente, pero después una sonrisa se fue formando en su arrugada cara.

—Está muy guapa.

Jade giró la cabeza para sonreírle y después hizo una mueca.

—Creo que… necesita un arreglo —susurró la morena señalándose el peinado tan irregularmente corto.

La puerta de la entrada sonó dejando entrar el incesante sonido de la lluvia al caer. Snape entró al comedor pausadamente, acababa de tener un encuentro con dos de las hermanas Black, y lo habían dejado muy pensativo y preocupado. En cuanto levantó la mirada del suelo, se encontró con su hija leyendo _El Profeta. _Enseguida notó el cambio en su aspecto, pero no dijo nada y se sentó esperando a que le sirvieran algo de cenar.

El principio de curso estaba muy cerca y, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a Hogwarts ese año, tenía que comprar los libros y demás cosas que le harían falta. Jade se puso un vestido verde, pues había amanecido un día caluroso, y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón donde estaría Severus.

—Me voy al Callejón Diagón a comprar algunas cosas, vuelvo enseguida. —La chica empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

—No deberías ir tú sola —dijo Severus—, es peligroso. Que te acompañe Khelina.

—No, quiero ir sola —se giró para mirarlo—. Además, creo que soy la única persona que puede estar segura.

Dicho eso salió y se dirigió a su destino.

Llevaba la lista de las cosas que tenía que comprar, con la cual también habían llegado sus resultados de los TIMOS. Recordó sus notas:

RESULTADOS DE JADE EILEEN PRINCE

Astronomía: Supera las expectativas

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario

Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Supera las expectativas

Runas Antiguas: Supera las expectativas

Herbología: Extraordinario

Historia de la Magia: Aceptable

Pociones: Extraordinario

Transformaciones: Extraordinario

Pensó en que a sus amigos también les había ido bien, pues Hermione le había mandado una carta diciéndole los resultados y contándole algunas anécdotas de ese verano. Ella le había contestado, pero le insinuó que prefería que no le volviera a mandar ninguna carta más.

Caminaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba y chocó contra una persona que hizo que se le cayera el pergamino al suelo. Jade se agachó para cogerlo, y cuando se puso de nuevo en pie, miró a la mujer contra la que había chocado mientras se disculpaba. Pero al mirarla se quedó paralizada; tenía una larga melena rubia, con unos ojos azules que inquietaban. Iba muy elegantemente vestida y la miraba con dureza.

—Debería mirar por dónde anda, chiquilla —dijo en un tono muy seco.

—Ya le he dicho que lo siento —contestó Jade, que no le había gustado nada lo de "chiquilla".

La mujer pasó su mirada por la hoja que tenía la morena en las manos.

—¿Eres alumna de Hogwarts?

—Sí —contestó sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?

—Por desgracia sí. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

Narcisa hizo una mueca al escuchar a la chica.

—¿Lo ha visto por aquí?

—No. Y espero no encontrármelo, sería muy desagradable.

—Debería ser más respetuosa con gente que está por encima de usted. —Narcisa pensaba que seguramente esa chica sería de Gryffindor, y por eso el desprecio hacia su hijo—. No me extrañaría que fuera de Gryffindor.

—Pues resulta que no, aunque no me importaría —dijo irritada por sus palabras—. Y para su información, soy de Slytherin. Y que sepa que nadie está por encima de mí, y mucho menos un Malfoy.

—No voy a perder el tiempo con chiquillas como usted —dicho esto, Narcisa Malfoy pasó por un lado de Jade y siguió su camino.

—Espero que encuentre a su hijo, señora Malfoy —soltó Jade remarcando que sabía quien era—. Y que lo encierre en su casa este curso para no tener que verlo.

Antes de que la mujer ni siquiera se girara, Jade siguió con su camino hacia la siguiente tienda.

Después de comprar todo y de camino a su casa, pasó por al lado de una tienda que tenía colores muy llamativos y que era imposible no mirar. En uno de los escaparates había un cartel morado con unas letras amarillas que decían:

_¿Por qué le inquieta El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?_

_¡Debería preocuparle_

_LORD KAKADURA, _

_la epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa el país!_

Jade no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver de quién era la tienda. Por un momento pensó en no entrar, pero… podía ser que no volviera a ver a los gemelos hasta dentro de mucho y… tenía que verlos.

Cuando entró estaba llena de gente, casi todos eran jóvenes y estudiantes del colegio. Pasó la mirada por las estanterías, cada una tenía algún tipo de artilugio extraño para no sé que cosas… Pasó cerca de una especie de jaula que en su interior había unas pelusas de color rosa y morado. _Vaya cosas más… dan grima, son irritantes, _pensó la chica. Llegó a una sección donde había varitas trucadas y, después de coger una, una voz a su espalda la hizo sonreír.

—¿Quiere comprarla señorita? —preguntó uno de los gemelos que, por el nuevo corte de pelo de la chica, no se había dado cuenta de quién era—. ¿O prefiere una pluma autorrecargables, con corrector ortográfico incorporado y sabelotodo?

—¿Y usted no está a la venta señor Weasley? —dijo Jade lo más seductoramente posible sin girarse todavía.

—Bueno yo… Espera… esa voz me suena —Fred giró a la chica hasta que pudo verle la cara—. ¡Jade!

Se abrazaron como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían; llevaban muchos meses sin verse y ambos sonreían.

—Menudo cambio —dijo Fred una vez se separaron y pasándole la mano por el pelo—. Mmm… tranquila, me sigues gustando. —Ambos rieron y Fred buscó a su hermano entre la gente.

—¡Eh George! Mira quién está aquí.

—¡Jade! —El otro gemelo se lanzó a sus brazos igual que Fred—. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

—Estaba cansada de mi imagen y pues… necesitaba un cambio. —Jade sonrió—. ¡Pero qué bien os va la tienda! Estoy alucinando con todo esto.

—Bueno… ¿qué esperabas de nosotros? —dijeron a la vez levantando la cabeza.

—Me alegro mucho de que estéis tan bien.

—Por cierto, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban por aquí —dijo George—. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

A Jade le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar que sus amigos estaban cerca. Desde que había decidido separarse de ellos había temido este momento y no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

—No os preocupéis. De todas maneras tengo prisa. Ya los veré en el tren. —Jade intentó librarse y lo consiguió, a pesar de la cara de perritos abandonados que le dedicaron los gemelos por dejarlos tan pronto.

Se despidió de éstos (muy a su pesar) y sin mirar a ningún lado, salió de la tienda en dirección a su casa.

Antes de salir del Callejón Diagón, se topó con dos personas que discutían, hasta que se callaron al verla. Jade y Draco se miraron por unos segundos en los que no dijeron nada. Ella se sorprendió de ver el cambio de Malfoy en tan poco tiempo, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo sin el uniforme y ahora llevaba un traje negro que le favorecía mucho. Si no lo odiara tanto diría que hasta estaba guapo.

Él también se había sorprendido al verla, pues no esperaba ese cambio. Además, llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba su figura.

—Pero mira quién es —dijo Narcisa sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos.

—Veo que encontró a su querido hijo —contestó Jade desviando la mirada de uno a otro—. Tenías muy preocupada a tu madre —dijo angelicalmente mirando de nuevo al rubio.

—Es que yo tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mí —soltó Draco con malicia.

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, Malfoy.

—Claro, tampoco hay quien lo haga. Por cierto, madre, ¿os conocéis?

—No tengo el placer de saber su nombre hijo —dijo Narcisa irónicamente.

—Ella es, nada más y nada menos, que Jade Prince, la hija del Señor Tenebroso.

Narcisa se quedó helada al escuchar a su hijo y no sabía ni qué decir.

—En realidad soy la hija de Severus Snape —corrigió Jade—. Él es el que me crió y, por lo tanto, el único al que considero mi padre.

Y sin más dejó a los dos en medio del callejón y se fue directamente a su casa intentando no pensar en nada, pues el simple hecho de nombrar a Voldemort y de tener en frente a la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange, la hacía revivir momentos muy dolorosos.

Casi pierde el Expreso, pero logró llegar un minuto antes de que partiera. Anduvo por el pasillo mirando dentro de los compartimentos buscando un lugar donde sentarse. En medio del pasillo estaba la mujer con el carrito de comida y, para que pudiera pasar, se metió en uno de los compartimentos. Cuando se giró, la escena que tenía ante ella hizo que el estómago se le revolviera; Pansy Parkinson acariciaba la cabeza de Malfoy que tenía sobre las piernas. Había más gente, pero ni siquiera los miró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy al ver la cara de Jade, que rápidamente cambió por una inexpresiva.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Parkinson todavía con la sonrisita en la cara.

—De ti nada, ya lo sabes —contestó Jade sin tono alguno.

—Pues lárgate que molestas —volvió a hablar Pansy.

—Pansy no seas maleducada —dijo Draco incorporándose—. Tal vez quieras sentarte con nosotros… Jade.

Las dos chicas lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Jade reaccionó al sentir que alguien entraba.

—No gracias, preferiría sentarme con un escreguto de cola explosiva antes que _cerca_ de ti, Malfoy —dicho eso salió esquivando a Blaise Zabini que estaba de pie en la puerta.

Antes de pensar en nada, una mano le rozaba el hombro, a lo que la chica se giró.

—Hola, casi pensé que no fueras tú —dijo Ginny sonriendo y la abrazó—. Estamos en este compartimento, ¿vienes?

La chica asintió casi automáticamente y saludó a Neville que iba detrás de la pelirroja. No podía alejarse de ellos de repente, lo haría de forma gradual, así que los siguió. Dentro estaban Luna, Ron y Hermione, la última se levantó y la abrazó, ella respondió. Después de saludar a todos y que hicieran cometarios sobre su nuevo aspecto, se sentó entre Hermione y Neville.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Jade.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa —contestó Neville.

—¿Qué tal la reunión?

—¿Qué reunión? —Jade volvió a preguntar.

—Resulta que el nuevo profesor, Slughorn, quería conocer a ciertos alumnos y convocó una reunión para hacerlo. A mí me tocó por casualidad —dijo Ginny con una mueca de hastío.

—¡Ah! ¡Felicidades! —gritó Hermione al acordarse de que el cumpleaños de Jade fue ayer. Acto seguido se levantó y volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

Lo mismo hicieron los demás. Ginny sacó entonces una caja que tenía unos agujeros y se lo entregó a Jade.

—Es un regalo que te compramos de la nueva tienda de Fred y George. —Ginny le entregó el regalo.

—Gra…gracias. —Jade se quedó un poco cohibida.

Lo abrió despacio, destapó la caja y… allí estaba, una pelusa de color morado que producía un sonido muy extraño. Jade mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, pues le parecía un bicho un poco…

—Es un micropuff, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar? —preguntó Ginny—. Dean me regaló uno; lo he llamado Arnold.

—Pues… —¿Qué nombre le iba a poner a una bolita de pelo morado? Era irritante, odioso… En ese momento un nombre le vino a la cabeza—. Draco.

—¿Qué? —Ron miró hacia el pasillo.

—Que lo voy a llamar Draco.


	23. ¿Tú estás bien?

_**Capítulo 23: ¿Tú estás bien?**_

Harry apareció, varios minutos después de que todos estuvieran sentados, con la cara ensangrentada. Jade se preocupó, pues escuchó a Malfoy contar cómo le había golpeado en el tren. En estos momentos, viendo a sus amigos preocupados por Harry, era cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el plan y acercarse a ellos. Pero no podía, debía aprender a mantenerse en su sitio, por el bien de Harry.

No tenía mucha hambre; paseaba su tenedor entre la comida pero no se llevaba nada a la boca. Levantó la vista de su plato y miró a lo largo de su mesa. Vio a Parkinson coqueteando con Malfoy, como siempre, y a Blaise ignorándolos. A un lado estaba Nott y tampoco parecía prestar mucha atención a las risas de la chica. Jade volvió a mirar a Draco justo cuando él también lo hacía, entonces dejó de hablar con Pansy y no apartó la vista de Jade. Pero ésta sí la apartó e intentó seguir comiendo.

_¿Por qué había hecho eso? Justo cuando yo he mirado, él ha dejado a Parkinson de lado…_, se preguntó Jade. La voz de Albus Dumbledore la sacó de sus pensamientos:

—Escuchad, mis queridos alumnos. Os doy ánimos para que podáis enfrentar este nuevo peligro, con valentía y seguridad en este castillo. La amenaza que ronda a todo el mundo mágico…

Jade dejó de escuchar aquellas palabras, las sabía todas de memoria y no le hacían falta. Sabía que era la única a la que Voldemort no tocaría; su problema ahora era poder evitar a sus amigos.

—Este año tenemos el privilegio de tener a un antiguo profesor entre nosotros —continuó el director—, Horace Slughorn será el nuevo profesor de Pociones.

Un murmullo empezó a escucharse en el comedor. Jade alzó la cabeza y miró con asombro a su padre, pues Severus no le había dicho nada. Harry también se había sorprendido y miró a Jade para ver si ella lo sabía, pero la expresión de sorpresa de la chica dejaba claro que no era así. Ahora que la veía, recordó la profecía y, aunque a Ron y Hermione sí se la había contado, Dumbledore le aconsejó no decirle nada a ella, hasta que fuera necesario.

—Por lo tanto —continuó el director—, el profesor Snape dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Después dio por terminado el banquete.

Jade salió del comedor con la intención de esquivar a sus amigos, pero los encontró hablando con el guardabosque.

—Hola Hagrid —saludó la morena.

—Hola Jade. Bueno chicos, mañana nos veremos en clase, si venís pronto podréis ver a Buck… a Witherwings.

—Claro, allí estaremos —contestó Jade.

—¿Tienes Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas? —preguntó Ron en murmullos después de que el semigigante se marchara.

—Sí, ¿vosotros no?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

La primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, junto a Gryffindor. No tenía ganas de empezar el curso y se quedó unos minutos más en la cama, pero fueron demasiados y le tocó correr para poder llegar a tiempo. Recuperó el aliento y tocó a la puerta (prefirió hacerlo para que no fuese peor) y entró. Snape la miró, pero no le dijo nada y siguió hablando; si hubiera sido un Gryffindor, seguramente le habría quitado puntos.

—Como iba diciendo, os pondréis por parejas.

La sala estaba despejada y los alumnos se colocaban de dos en dos. Hermione se dirigía hacia Jade para ponerse con ella.

—Señorita Prince, usted se pondrá con el señor Malfoy, por el retraso.

—Pero… —Snape se giró sin añadir nada y ella miró a Malfoy para ver si la apoyaba con sus quejas.

—¿Empezamos? —dijo Draco mirando a su pareja que lo miraba desconcertada.

Ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro y levantaron sus varitas, debían lanzarse hechizos sin pronunciar. Draco tenía que embrujar a Jade y ella debía repelerlo con un hechizo defensivo.

Ron intentaba embrujar a Harry, pero no lo conseguía, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos. La morena esperaba el hechizo del rubio, pero se distrajo cuando escuchó cómo Harry repelía, en voz alta, un hechizo que le había enviado Snape y como éste acababa estrellado contra la mesa. En ese instante, Draco consiguió lanzar el hechizo y antes de que le diese tiempo de reaccionar, Jade acabó cayéndose al suelo.

Ya estaba dispuesta a insultar a Malfoy cuando levantó la mirada hacia la mano que le ofrecían.

—No deberías distraerte. La culpa ha sido tuya —decía Draco retirando la mano que ella no quiso coger.

La clase se acabó con un castigo para Harry y una malhumorada Jade que no entendía qué le pasaba a Malfoy.

Hermione se acercó a Jade para que fueran juntas a la siguiente clase que tenían con el nuevo profesor, pero ella le puso la excusa de que quería hablar con Snape.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tu nuevo puesto? —preguntó la morena una vez el aula estuvo vacía.

—¿Desde cuando tengo que informarte de lo que hago o dejo de hacer? — contestó con su típica inexpresión.

Ella iba a contestarle, pero él se adelantó dando por terminada la conversación.

—Date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde a otra clase.

Los alumnos fueron llegando al aula de Pociones donde los esperaba Slughorn, que los hizo pasar con una sonrisa. Eran once alumnos, sin contar a Jade que todavía no llegaba. Los alumnos recorrían los calderos que había por el aula. _Él ha confiado en mí y voy a lograrlo, pero odio tener que hacer el idiota con Prince. Además de que no me lo va a poner fácil… _pensaba el rubio hasta que se detuvo en un caldero dorado, del cual salía un olor que lo embargó por completo produciéndole un estado de plena satisfacción. Se detuvo a oler mejor y percibió cierto aroma a… _¿jazmín? _

Jade había llegado a tiempo y también miraba los calderos, reconociendo cada una de las pociones que veía. Vio a Malfoy cerca de un caldero dorado y se aproximó a él para ver el contenido. Se aproximó tanto al rubio que no se rozaban por unos milímetros. Draco levantó la cabeza al percibir la presencia de alguien y la miró.

—Prince, si te pones tan cerca no puedo oler bien el contenido —dijo Malfoy con su tono despectivo de siempre.

—Vaya, ya te echaba de menos. Pensaba que te habías vuelto loco —contestó la chica alejándose de él para mirar al resto que ya estaban sentados en sus mesas.

Los cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw se sentaron juntos, los Slytherin en otra mesa y Harry, Ron y Hermione en la mesa que quedaba donde se les unió el único alumno de Hufflepuff que había. Jade y Malfoy se tuvieron que sentar en la mesa de las serpientes uno al lado del otro.

El profesor dijo el contenido de todos los calderos, después de que Hermione se le adelantara, pues Jade no quiso responder a nada.

—Prepararéis el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, y el que mejor lo haga obtendrá una botellita de _Felix Felicis_ (suerte líquida).

Todos empezaron a preparar sus calderos y a seguir las instrucciones del libro. Horace Slughorn se paseaba por las mesas mientras éstos las preparaban y observaba los calderos con los líquidos de diferentes colores.

—Señor —lo llamó Draco—, seguro que conoció usted a mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy.

—Así es —contestó el profesor—, me entristeció su muerte…

Sin añadir nada más, siguió mirando los calderos. Jade se dio cuenta de que Draco pretendía que Slughorn lo tratara de manera preferente y al ver su fracaso, sonrió maliciosamente.

—Malfoy, no creo que el profesor quiera a alguien como tú en su… _Club de las Eminencias_ —dijo Jade mirando al rubio.

Draco se contuvo de decirle nada, pues el profesor se había acercado a la chica y miraba su poción.

—Muy bien, lo está haciendo perfectamente —alabó sonriendo—. ¿Quién es usted señorita?

—Soy Jade Prince, señor.

La sonrisa se borró de repente de la cara del hombre y ahora miraba a la morena con cierto temor en los ojos.

—Usted es…

—La hija de Severus Snape —contestó la chica antes de que él dijera otro nombre.

Únicamente asintió y continuó con su paseo, desviando la mirada hacia la chica cuando ésta no lo veía. Ya estaba enterado de que la hija de Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts, pero no esperaba tenerla en su clase. Ahora que la veía bien, tenía cierto parecido a aquel muchacho que una vez tuvo de alumno y que, en aquel entonces, consideraba uno de los mejores.

Jade preparaba su poción, ajena a los pensamientos del profesor, y le estaba quedando muy bien, pero cuando fue al armario a por otro ingrediente, Draco aprovechó para vengarse de lo de antes y echó varios ingredientes de más en el caldero de la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —se preguntaba Jade al ver su poción de color rosa.

Draco sonrió, pero no se delató, pues no le convenía que ella se enfadara.

Intentó arreglar la poción, pero era imposible si no sabía cuál había sido el problema. Al final de la clase, sorprendentemente, Harry fue el que mejor había hecho la poción, y se llevó el preciado premio.

Jade se extrañó que hubiese sido él, pues esperaba que si no era ella, sería Hermione. Pero no le dio más vueltas y salió de la clase.

—Jade, estamos aquí —dijo Hermione que caminaba junto a Harry y Ron mientras discutían sobre el libro que había ayudado a Harry a conseguir la poción. —Vamos al comedor.

—Tranquila, ahora voy yo. Tengo que… ir a por una… cosa. Nos vemos allí.

Salió corriendo hacia su sala común antes de que le preguntaran nada. No era tan fácil esquivar a alguien, y menos si son tus amigos de hace seis años.

En la sala común no había nadie más, pues todos estarían comiendo. Llegó y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Si le era tan difícil y sólo llevaba un día de curso, no quería imaginar lo que le esperaba. _Tengo que conseguir separarme de ellos totalmente. Y si tengo que hablarles mal o ignorarlos lo haré. Es por Harry, es por Harry… _se repetía Jade mentalmente con los ojos cerrados y pasándose la mano por la sien.

—Por favor Prince, sólo era una poción, no es para que te pongas así —dijo Draco irrumpiendo en la sala.

—¿Crees que no sé que has sido tú? —contestó Jade poniéndose de pie frente a Draco.

—No digas tonterías. No todo lo que te pase tiene que ver conmigo.

Después de eso, sin decir nada, ella salió de la sala dirección al comedor. Cuando llegó, no sabía a dónde ir, siempre iba con sus amigos, pero… esta vez no. Caminó hasta su mesa y se sentó en el primer sitio que vio, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había entrado. Poco después apareció Draco que se sentó frente a ella unos metros hacia la izquierda de donde estaba.

Varios minutos después de empezar a comer, escuchó una risa a su lado, se giró para mirar a quién pertenecía y vio a Theodore Nott, el cual le indicó que mirara hacia la mesa de los profesores. Cuando lo hizo, vio al profesor Slughorn intentando alcanzar un pedazo de muslo de pollo que estaba alejado de él y su prominente barriga le impedía alcanzarlo. Era gracioso de ver y Jade sonrió también.

—El viejo Slughorn debería adelgazar un poco —dijo de repente Nott todavía con una sonrisa.

Jade se quedó un poco transpuesta, pues no recordaba haber hablado con Nott en ninguna ocasión. Era un chico alto, de pelo castaño, con un cuerpo delgaducho y con unos ojos marrón claro; no era guapo, pero tenía algo sugerente. Al ver que no contestaba, Theo siguió hablando.

—¿Tú tampoco estás en el _Slug Club_? —preguntó el chico.

—No. Creí que tú sí estarías. Eres bueno en Pociones, te he visto hacerlas y, aunque no eres tan bueno como yo, te salen muy bien. Además fuiste tú el primero que logró una transfiguración decente en primero.

Él sonrió, era extraño hablar con alguien que había visto durante años y que prácticamente ni se habían mirado, y sin embargo sabía tantas cosas sobre él y él sobre ella.

—Bueno, es verdad, además de que mi padre fue amigo del profesor. Pero… se enteró de ciertas cosas que…

—Ya. —Ella bien recordaba los nombres de las personas que estuvieron en el Ministerio, y una de ellas era el padre de Nott. —Me parece una tontería ese club, elige las personas por la familia que tiene —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Me extraña entonces que tú no estés.

—Será que me tiene miedo —bromeó la chica. Theo sonrió.

_Que raro es esto de bromear con el enemigo, _pensaba la chica, _pero en verdad él no es uno de los que van detrás de Malfoy…_

Unos metros más allá, Malfoy desviaba la mirada hacia las dos personas que reían. _¿Qué hace Theo hablando con Prince? ¿Desde cuando son amigos? Supongo que no me importa, pero ella debe acercarse a mí, no a Nott._

Horas, días, semanas… el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa que a veces tenía la tentación de usar un giratiempos para volver hacia atrás. Los primeros días de curso quedaron atrás, al igual que la relajación que ello implicaba, pues este curso era mucho más difícil que los anteriores y tenía que dedicar más tiempo a los estudios. El plan de alejarse de sus amigos no estaba saliendo tan bien como debiera, cada vez le era más difícil poner excusas y era incapaz de hablarles mal o ignorarlos.

El hecho de que Theo y Jade eran los únicos que iban a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, los hizo tolerarse más, y en el resto de clases a veces se sentaban juntos. También estaba Malfoy, que últimamente no la molestaba tanto, incluso no seguía el juego de Pansy cuando ésta se metía con Jade.

Sentada en la sala común, recordaba el primer día con Hagrid y la cara que se le quedó al enterarse de que Harry, Ron y Hermione no cursaban su asignatura ese año. Pensaba en las pruebas de quidditch que tendrían lugar dentro de dos días y cavilaba presentarse, pues hacía dos años que no jugaba y tendría una excusa para escabullirse. Tenía entre las manos el micropuff que sus amigos le regalaron por su cumpleaños, ese animalito al que cada vez le cogía más cariño.

—Hola Draco —le decía al micropuff mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad—. Ahora te veo hasta guapo, eres tan irritante que te he cogido cariño…

Jade seguía hablándole al animalito púrpura sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la sala. Malfoy acababa de entrar y había escuchado a la morena diciendo su nombre. No podía verle porque estaba sentada de espaldas a él y el rubio no podía ver al animalito que se removía en las manos.

—En realidad siempre he sido guapo, y entiendo que me hayas cogido cariño —susurró Draco, acercándose por la espalda, al oído de la chica. Esto hizo que ella se sobresaltara después de sentir una corriente recorrer su cuerpo al notar la respiración de Malfoy en su cuello.

—¡Malfoy! Si te acercas tanto no puedo disfrutar de mi Draquito.

El chico vio entonces el micropuff y entendió que ese bicho llevaba su nombre.

—¿Le has puesto mi nombre a ese… esa… cosa?

—Sí. Porque es odioso, me da grima, es molesto… —fue diciendo mientras se ponía de pie frente al chico.

—Vale, pero le has cogido cariño —la cortó Draco con una sonrisita en la cara acercándose más a ella—. Eso significa…

—Significa que es un animal y no un mago al que no puedo ni ver desde que lo conozco —contestó ella dando otro paso y quedando mucho más cerca de él.

—Te equivocas, en primero no nos llevábamos mal.

Esto dejó a Jade sin saber qué decir; era cierto, en primero no se odiaban, pero le sorprendió que él lo recordara. En ese momento entró Parkinson junto a Theo a la sala común y ambos se giraron.

—Hola Draco —saludó Pansy—, ¿todo bien?

—Claro. —Malfoy se acercó Pansy y le dio un beso en los labios. Después salieron por la puerta, con una sonriente Pansy.

—¿Están saliendo juntos? —preguntó Jade, con cara de asco, mirando todavía hacia la puerta por donde habían salido.

Theo únicamente levantó los hombros en señal de que, o no lo sabía, o de que no le importaba.

El campo de quidditch estaba lleno de alumnos de Slytherin esperando para pasar la prueba y formar parte del equipo. Jade llegó hasta el gentío y se dirigió al capitán, Urquhart, para que la añadiera como posible golpeadora.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a varios alumnos, entre ellos, Malfoy. Éste se acercó a ella.

—No esperaba verte aquí —dijo el rubio una vez estuvo a su lado mientras miraba al cielo viendo jugar a los posibles cazadores.

—Pues lo siento, este año me tendrás que ver más de lo acostumbrado —soltó Jade mirando al chico el cual le devolvió la mirada.

—No te estoy atacando, Prince —sin decir nada más salió volando en busca de la snitch dorada.

Jade se quedó pensativa (algo común cada vez que lo veía), no se explicaba su cambio de actitud, aunque tampoco entendía cómo se había hecho compañera de Theodore Nott.

Malfoy salió como buscador y Vaisey, junto con otros dos, como cazadores; ahora le tocaba el turno a los golpeadores. Goyle también se presentaba y, junto con otros dos alumnos más, empezaron a jugar.

Jade se empleó a fondo, pues quería entrar como fuera. Tenían que probar su puntería, por lo que debían lanzar la bludger, con el bate, y meterla en uno de los aros. Jade destacaba en esta área, por lo que sobrepasó a sus compañeros con facilidad. Pero, después tenían que comprobar la fuerza, y aquí ella no era la mejor. Le daba con fuerza, pero no tanto como lo hacían los otros tres chicos. Esta prueba consistía en derribar a los otros tres y Jade se preparó lo mejor que pudo, se aferró con las piernas a la escoba, y sujetando con ambas manos el bate, lanzaba las bludgers hacia los alumnos. Goyle intentaba derribarla, pero su puntería no era del todo buena, así que no lograba darle.

En un despiste de ella, mientras miraba cómo había logrado desequilibrar a uno de ellos, Goyle logró lanzar la bola en la buena dirección y la bludger logró golpear el palo de la escoba de Jade haciendo que la chica se precipitara al vacío; pues al tener el bate en las manos no pudo sujetarse.

Gritaba mientras sentía el aire golpeando su cara y veía cómo se acercaba al suelo irremediablemente. Pero justo a unos metros antes del impacto, un brazo logró cogerla de la cintura y subirla a la escoba. Jade se aferró al cuello de la persona que la había salvado.

—Prince, afloja un poco si no quieres ahogarme —dijo Draco que ya le faltaba la respiración de la fuerza que ejercía la chica.

Ella liberó un poco sus brazos, pero no los retiró. Malfoy la sujetaba por la cintura para que no cayera mientras descendía hasta el suelo. Una vez en tierra, bajaron de la escoba y liberó el cuello del rubio, pero se sujetaba de su brazo para mantenerse en pie y comprobar que realmente estaba a salvo.

—Yo…

—Me debes una, Prince.

Draco sonreía por dentro, justo cuando vio cómo caía, pensó que esa era su oportunidad; si la salvaba, ella se sentiría en deuda con él y eso facilitaría las cosas.

Antes de que dijera nada, la voz del capitán sonó clara.

—Goyle, serás el nuevo golpeador.

Jade abrió la boca, ya se había imaginado que ella no sería, pero ¿Goyle? _¡Pero si casi me mata! _, pensó la morena.

—Tu fuerza nos será útil —continuó diciendo—. Y el segundo golpeador… será Prince. Por tu puntería.

La morena todavía estaba asimilando la noticia, cuando todos empezaron a marcharse.

—Prince. —Ella se giró hacia Malfoy, al cual todavía tenía sujeto por el brazo—. ¿Me sueltas o quieres que vayamos juntos a la ducha? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Acto seguido ella lo soltó y le pegó un pequeño empujón antes de marcharse a los vestuarios ruborizada.

El agua le caía sobre el cuerpo haciendo que se relajara. Era algo que no podía hacer mucho ese año, pues tenía mucha presión sobre sus hombros. Primero de todo tenía que matar a Dumbledore y ya tenía planeado cómo hacerlo. Dentro de poco habría una salida a Hogsmeade y tenía que cuidar de que no lo pillaran en su intento. Además, McGonagall le había castigado por no hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, pues no iba a perder el tiempo con estupideces mientras tuviera que planear un asesinato. Y después estaba Prince… por lo menos hoy parecía que había avanzado con respecto a ella. _Parece que la suerte está de mi parte,_ _últimamente la veo menos con San Potter y sus amiguitos, _pensaba el rubio.

La salida a Hogsmeade era al día siguiente y Jade ya no sabía qué decirles a sus amigos para no ir con ellos. Esos días se había sentado con Hermione, ya que la castaña había insistido en que ya no hablaban tanto y le había contado cómo Ron había conseguido el puesto de guardián y cómo una tal Lavender Brown coqueteaba con él. También le dijo que habían ido a hablar con Hagrid y que habían aclarado las cosas con él; esto alegró a Jade, pues ya no tendría esa cara de tristeza en las clases.

—Han registrado la casa de los Malfoy —decía Hermione leyendo _El Profeta_ en la sala común de Gryffindor—. No han encontrado nada…

—¿Qué pretendían encontrar? —preguntó Jade que se había visto arrastrada hasta allí.

—¿No te acuerdas que te dije que vimos a Malfoy en Borgin & Burkes? —contestó Harry—. Yo se lo dije al señor Weasley. Malfoy está cumpliendo órdenes de Voldemort; es un mortífago.

—No creo que Malfoy sea un mortífago, Harry —dijo la morena.

—Eso mismo le dije yo —terminó diciendo Hermione mirando como Ron le sonreía a Lavender que pasaba por allí.

—Por cierto chicos, mañana no voy a poder ir a Hogsmeade. Severus me ha castigado por… no hacer los últimos deberes —mintió la morena.

—Pero si es la primera salida… ¿Y por qué no has hecho los deberes? —preguntó la castaña poniendo los brazos en la cintura.

—Porque… porque… tenía que entrenar, sí, para el primer partido —titubeó nerviosa.

—No sabía que estabas otra vez en el equipo —dijo Ron mientras cogía una gragea.

—¿Ah, no? —puso cara de ingenua.

—Últimamente te juntas muy poco con nosotros —expuso Hermione.

—E… es que… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

En ese momento entró Ginny por el retrato y se sentó con ellos, al lado de Harry, el cual se tensó al momento. Por suerte su llegada hizo que cambiaran de tema, cosa que Jade agradeció profundamente.

Aburrida, esa era la palabra, aburrida. No había pensado en lo que significaba esquivar a sus amigos, pero ahora lo sabía, estar sola y aburrida. No había nadie en la sala común de Slytherin, pues la mayoría estaban en Hogsmeade y la otra mitad estaría disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol que quedaban. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Tenía un libro entre las manos, pero no lo leía, y a _Draco_, el micropuff, caminando por su espalda.

—¿Aburrida? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Jade miró hacia arriba para ver de quién era la voz.

—¿Por qué no has ido a Hogsmeade? —contestó sin responder a la pregunta.

El chico se tumbó a su lado en la misma posición que ella.

—¿Y tú? —Ella sonrió.

—Eres una persona solitaria ¿eh? —dijo Jade mirando a Theo.

—Más vale solo que mal acompañado. —Ella asintió y giró el cuello de nuevo hacia el libro.

_Draco_ había subido hasta la nuca de la chica y se restregaba por su pelo, el cual le llegaba justo por encima del cuello y las puntas le salían hacia fuera. No cubría la cicatriz que surcaba su blanquecino cuello y Theo se fijó en la herida cuando ella giró la cabeza.

—¿Y esta herida? —preguntó mientras estiraba la mano y recorría la cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos.

Draco estaba de muy mal humor, pues había tenido que soportar el sermón de McGonagall y encima estaba preocupado por el plan del collar. Iba a la sala común pensando que estaría vacía, pero cuando entró, vio a Prince y a Nott tumbados en el suelo mientras él le acariciaba el cuello. Algo en su estómago empezó a hervir y prefirió seguir con el plan que tenía pensado. Se acercó a ellos y carraspeó haciendo que ambos se giraran para mirarlo.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Siempre, Malfoy —contestó Jade. Theo y ella se levantaron del suelo.

—Os dejo, tengo cosas que hacer. —Nott salió por la puerta y se quedaron ellos dos solos.

—Prince, es hora de que me devuelvas el favor.

Ella alzó una ceja incrédula mientras acariciaba a _Draco_.

—Por haberte salvado la vida —le recordó Draco—, me ayudarás a hacer los ejercicios de Transformaciones.

Ella iba a replicar, pero le debía la vida, qué más daba ayudarle con los deberes, además de que había dicho "ayudar", no "hacer".

—Está bien, te ayudaré.

Contento por conseguir su propósito, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la sala y empezaron. Varios minutos después, Draco estaba más que harto y empezaba a cansarse.

—¿Estás con Theo?

Jade alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la repentina pregunta.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto sobre Parkinson? —contestó algo enfadada.

—Tranquila, sólo era una pregunta. ¿Y por qué metes a Pansy?

—Porque… porque tú y ella… estáis saliendo, ¿no?

—¿Ahora quién es la que pregunta cosas que no le importan? —contraatacó Draco alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

—No, no me importa. Tú y esa… estúpida podéis ser y hacer lo que os venga en gana —contestó Jade.

—Gracias por tu aprobación —y dicho eso volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Jade con el ceño fruncido y Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Realmente no le convenía discutir con ella, pero le resultaba tan sumamente divertido, que hacía que por un momento olvidara los problemas que lo rodeaban.

—¿Katie Bell? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A quién iba dirigido el collar?...

—Vale Jade. No tengo ni idea de ninguna de esas preguntas —contestó Harry molesto por las preguntas que ni él sabía.

Harry y Jade estaban en el comedor, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando con la profesora de algo respecto a los prefectos.

—¿Y qué le pasa a Ron con Ginny y con Hermione?

Harry ante esta pregunta sintió como el estómago se le encogía.

—Bueno… nos encontramos a Ginny y a Dean… muy juntos —cada palabra le revolvía el estómago al recordarlo— y empezaron a discutir… Y con Hermione…

Se calló al instante, pues el pelirrojo apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Jade no pudo enterarse de todo lo sucedido, pero se imaginaba lo que había pasado. Poco después apareció Hermione y empezaron a cenar.

Noviembre entró con una ola de frío, y esto desanimó un poco a los jugadores. Iba a ser el primer partido de Ron ese año y estaba muy nervioso, Jade podía percibirlo incluso desde su mesa; ella también estaba algo nerviosa, pero no tanto como el pelirrojo. Miró a ambos lados de su mesa y no encontró una cabeza rubia que debía estar allí.

El campo de quidditch estaba lleno de alumnos y tanto los jugadores de Gryffindor como los de Slytherin se preparaban para empezar.

—¿Draco enfermo? Que extraño…

Harry y Ron acababan de enterarse de que Malfoy no jugaba ese partido, al igual que el cazador, Vaisey. Parecía que tenían la suerte de su parte. Jade también se extrañó, pero decidió no darle más vueltas y centrarse en ganar.

Los gritos de los Gryffindor retumbaban por todo el campo, la jugada de Ron había sido espectacular y Harry había logrado conseguir la snitch sin problemas. Jade casi derriba a Ginny en un lanzamiento, pero ésta se había recuperado y había metido un punto.

En esos momentos la sala común de Gryffindor debía ser una fiesta, por supuesto que Jade no iba a estar allí, más que nada porque no iba a celebrar que habían perdido. Así que se dirigió a su sala común para buscar a Draco y saber realmente qué le pasaba. Cuando llegó, encontró a Pansy sentada en el sofá con Draco sentado en el suelo, entre sus piernas, mientras ésta le hacía un masaje en la espalda. Malfoy tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía ajeno al ambiente desolador de sus compañeros.

Al ver esa escena prefirió pasar de largo e irse a su habitación.

Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y Hogwarts estaba revolucionado. Ya era conocido por todos la relación entre Ron y Lavender, y Jade se preocupó por el estado de su amiga Hermione, pero no debía ir a consolarla (aunque deseaba hacerlo), pues eso era todo lo contrario a lo que había planeado. Había logrado apartarse un poco más de ellos, pero seguía hablando con sus amigos de vez en cuando, aunque con el hecho de que la vieran más con Theo Nott había hecho que en las clases se sentaran separados.

Draco últimamente se veía retraído, desde la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y Jade tenía curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba. Incluso Pansy pasaba menos tiempo con él y lo hacía más con sus amigas.

—¿Qué crees que le pase a Jade? —preguntó Hermione a Harry sentados en la biblioteca.

—No lo sé, pero espero que no sea nada grave.

Harry recordó la profecía, y se asustó por un momento de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que la morena se pasara de bando. Él no había pensado en eso, pues ella era su amiga desde los once años y no concebía que ella lo traicionara.

—Pero lleva todo el trimestre igual. En un principio pensé que era por la muerte de Sirius. —Harry sintió una punzada al escuchar ese nombre. —Pero… ¿has visto que últimamente se sienta mucho con Nott?

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Estas Navidades vendrás a la Madriguera? —preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema. Hermione cambió su cara a una de enfado.

—No —fue lo único que dijo.

Jade había puesto la excusa de que Snape no la dejaba irse con Harry y Ron, así que esas Navidades las estaba pasando en Hogwarts junto a su micropuff. Malfoy tampoco se había ido a su casa, algo muy extraño, pues él nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de salir de allí.

Jade caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del segundo piso, cuando al fondo, vio la figura de alguien que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Caminó hasta ella y se paró a unos metros al ver de quién se trataba. Malfoy estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyaba la cabeza en el frío muro. Sintió lástima por él, era la primera vez que lo veía sin su carácter de ser superior, sin su fachada de prepotencia; algo la impulsaba a acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero eso sería demasiado extraño, así que se quedó donde estaba.

En ese momento, el rubio abrió un ojo y miró a la chica que lo observaba con lástima.

—¿Quieres algo, Prince? —preguntó sin tono alguno.

—¿Estás bien?

El sonrió, se despegó de la pared y se acercó a la chica.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—No… no estoy preocupada —dijo Jade algo nerviosa por la cercanía y la actitud del chico.

Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Tú estás bien?

Esta pregunta dejó en estado de shock a la morena. _¿Malfoy me está preguntando cómo estoy?_, pensaba la chica mirándolo sorprendida.

—S… sí —contestó al fin.

—Pues vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre.

Tras decir eso, Draco empezó a caminar seguido de Jade, la cual lo miraba atónita.


	24. Sangre sucia

_**Capítulo 24: Sangre sucia**_

Sí, definitivamente esa era una situación muy extraña. Draco Malfoy y Jade Prince comían juntos en la mesa de Slytherin, que en esos momentos estaba bastante vacía por ser las vacaciones de Navidad. Aún comiendo, la morena miraba al chico y se preguntaba cómo había acabado ahí, junto al rubio, el cual no le había dirigido la palabra todavía.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo grindylows en la cara o qué? —preguntó Malfoy al sentir la mirada de ella.

—No, algo peor… —Draco alzó una ceja—. Te estás pareciendo a mi micropuff —ella empezó a reír. Sorprendentemente, él sonrió.

—¿Por qué ya no vas tanto con Potter?

Jade dejó de reír de repente. _¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Le habría dicho algo Severus?,_ pensó la morena.

—No sé a qué te refieres —y desvió la mirada a su plato que ahora tenía un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

—Qué pena. Te quería proponer algo —dijo Draco intentando conseguir la atención de la chica. Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

Él sonrió.

—Da igual. Era en caso de que quisieras librarte de ellos…

Ella bufó.

—No es que quiera librarme de ellos. Es que… debo alejarme. Y no me preguntes por qué porque no te lo voy a decir —indicó la chica.

—Está bien. —Draco hizo una pausa para mirar a ambos lados de la mesa y se acercó más a ella— Mi propuesta es… que me ayudes todas las tardes con las asignaturas y así tendrás una excusa para no estar con ellos, y yo gano no suspender este curso. —_Aunque eso me daría igual_, pensó.

Jade se lo pensó, pues eso significaba pasar demasiado tiempo junto al insoportable de Malfoy. Pero por otra parte… era una buena opción para su problema.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. Acepto tu oferta.

El rubio extendió la mano para sellar el trato. Jade miró su mano un segundo y luego se la estrechó; por un momento sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco, y pronto rompió el contacto.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, Snape miraba a Dumbledore después de ver la escena entre esos dos, a lo que el director asintió.

El primer día de clase, fue toda una sorpresa, pues un cartel anunciaba las clases de Aparición que podrían cursar durante doce semanas los alumnos que cumplieran diecisiete años antes del 31 de Agosto.

Los primeros días pasaron y, contra todo pronóstico, las "reuniones" con Malfoy no eran tan desastrosas como ella pensaba. Él parecía atento a sus explicaciones (o al menos eso creía) y ella había logrado separarse mucho más de sus amigos, poniéndoles como excusa que Severus la había obligado a dar clases a Malfoy.

Y allí estaban, otra tarde más, en la sala común de Slytherin (pues en la biblioteca estaría Hermione) intentando explicarle a Malfoy la clase de Pociones de ese día.

—Malfoy, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy no me estás escuchando.

_En realidad nunca te escucho_. _Además de que Pociones no se me da nada mal,_ pensó el rubio.

—Sí te escucho —contestó Draco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo último que he dicho? —preguntó sabiendo que no lo sabría.

Draco vaciló un momento.

—Que estás aburrida y quieres terminar de una vez.

—Eso más bien era lo que pensaba —dijo Jade apoyando la cabeza en sus manos encima de la mesa.

Esa noche no había dormido muy bien, había soñado que Voldemort aparecía en Hogwarts y le tocaba decidirse en ese momento delante de Harry y sus amigos.

—Pues vamos. —Sin esperar respuesta, Draco cogió a Jade de la mano y salieron hacia el jardín.

Ese día había amanecido soleado, pero seguía siendo enero y, por lo tanto, hacía mucho frío.

Salieron a los jardines ante la mirada de varios alumnos que pasaban por allí, y, envueltos en sus abrigos, se dirigieron al árbol cerca del lago. Cuando llegaron había un grupo de niñas de primero, y Draco, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza las echó de allí.

—¿Por qué eres tan —El chico alzó una ceja. — Malfoy? —terminó diciendo la chica a la vez que se sentaba en el tronco del árbol y se apoyaba en él.

—Sólo eran unas Hufflepuff —explicó el rubio. A lo que ella bufó dándolo por perdido.

Draco se entretenía tirando piedras al lago, y ella cada vez estaba más dormida. Un rayo de sol salió de entre las nubes dándole directamente a la cara y eso fue lo que necesitaba para caer rendida.

—Prince, te has quedado dormida —la despertó el chico agitando su hombro.

Ella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero Malfoy seguía frente a ella y no la dejaba moverse.

—¿Te apartas Malfoy? —sonó como una orden.

—¿Y si no quiero? —contestó aproximándose a ella.

Jade se echó hacia atrás, pero se vio acorralada entre el tronco del árbol y el cuerpo de Draco. Volvió a mirar al chico y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la cara de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

—No te atrevas a besarme. —Jade intentó que sonara amenazante, pero su voz temblaba y las palabras se quedaron en el aire.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar la mirada de él fija en sus ojos. Jade no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba completamente paralizada por esa mirada gris que ahora descendía hasta posarse en sus labios. La chica también lo hizo y pronto sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se inclinaba hacia ella.

—Malfoy… —fue lo único que susurró antes de que la besara.

Sus labios estaban helados por la baja temperatura, pero eso sólo intensificaba las sensaciones. Pronto el beso se profundizó, y sus lenguas se encontraron produciéndole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Su mente no quería pensar, sólo disfrutaba de aquel contacto que la hacía estremecerse. Draco puso su mano en la nuca de Jade para acercarla más a él mientras que con la otra abrazaba su cintura. Ella se aferró a la chaqueta del chico evitando que él pudiera irse, pero antes de darse cuenta, él rompió el beso. La chica todavía tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo en su cuerpo las sensaciones que la embargaban…

—Prince.

Jade escuchaba al chico llamarla, pero sólo quería que volviera a besarla.

—¡Prince!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y miró a Draco, al que escasos segundos antes había besado en sueños. _Maldita sea, ¿qué te pasa, Jade? Es Malfoy…, _pensaba la chica intentando despejarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó adormilada.

—Volvamos, ha empezado a oscurecer.

Ella asintió y se levantó, sintiendo más frío que antes.

—¿En qué estabas soñando? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

Jade se tensó y cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas_. ¿No sabrá Legeremancia, verdad?_, se preguntaba mentalmente la chica.

—En nada —contestó lo más normal que pudo—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque has dicho "Malfoy"… mientras dormías —seguía con esa sonrisa burlona.

Su rubor aumentó, pero el frío evitaba que el rubio pudiera notarlo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí he soñado algo. Iba a visitar a tu padre a Azkaban —soltó caminando hacia el castillo con una sonrisa.

Draco cambió su cara por una más seria y la siguió.

Estaba tumbado en su cama. Últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño, algo extraño tratándose de él. Todavía recordaba la conversación con Snape en la fiesta de Slughorn; el profesor le había intentado sonsacar sus planes, y le había ofrecido su ayuda. ¡Ja!, ayuda él, como si la necesitara. Es verdad que su primer intento de matar al viejo director no había salido como planeaba, pero podía hacerlo, el Señor Tenebroso había confiado en él, sólo en él.

Y encima estas Navidades había perdido demasiado tiempo con su otra misión: Prince. Por suerte todo iba bien, pues había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. La chica prácticamente sólo trataba con él, y eso era precisamente lo que quería el Señor Tenebroso (aunque Draco no supiera el porqué). Y ahora tenía que centrarse en acabar con Dumbledore y conseguir reparar el maldito armario.

Jade preparaba las cosas para la siguiente "clase" con Malfoy; colocaba los libros en la mesa de la sala común esperando a que el chico apareciera.

—¿Otra vez? —escuchó detrás de ella.

Al girarse se encontró con Parkinson que la miraba con odio.

—¿Por qué tienes que estar con él siempre? —preguntó Pansy con enfado.

—Parkinson, ¿sabes lo que son las clases particulares? —preguntó Jade como si le hablase a un niño.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Sé muy bien que te gusta Draco, desde que lo viste por primera vez estás enamorada de él —Pansy subía el tono de voz cada vez más—. ¡Pero él es mío! ¡Y no dejaré que me lo quites!

—Parkinson, créeme cuando te digo que Malfoy no significa nada para mí. —La imagen del beso de su sueño pasó fugazmente por su mente. Pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó:— Y por lo que a mí respecta, puedes quedártelo —concluyó Jade tranquilamente.

—No creas que me engañas.

La morena rodó los ojos. Y sin decir nada más, Pansy salió de la sala.

—Que me gusta Malfoy… ¿en qué cabeza cabe? —se decía a sí misma la morena.

—No es la única que lo piensa.

Jade volvió a girarse y esta vez se encontró con unos ojos castaños.

—¿Quién más piensa eso? Da igual, no me respondas… me da lo mismo.

Mientras decía eso, pasaba las hojas del libro con fuerza y provocó que se cortara con el filo del papel.

—Ah. Maldita sea —maldecía mirando su dedo ensangrentado.

—Déjame ver. —Theo se acercó sujetando la mano de la chica.

—No es nada. Puedo curarme sola.

El corte era superficial, pero las gotas de sangre resbalaban por el dedo. Nott sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la sangre.

—Gracias.

El castaño todavía sujetaba la mano de ella cuando clavó sus ojos en los de la chica. _¿Por qué me mira así? No pensará… ¿Qué hace? ¿Se está acercando o es mi imaginación?, _pensaba la chica en tensión. Pero se relajó cuando el chico sonrió.

—Tranquila Prince. Puede que desprendas esa atracción característica de las veelas, pero por suerte o por desgracia, hay otra chica que me quita el sueño.

Jade se quedó con la boca abierta, aún cuando Theo ya había abandonado la habitación._ Este chico me cae bien, _pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá a esperar a Malfoy.

Draco no apareció en toda la tarde y ella se tuvo que retirar. Cuando le preguntó al día siguiente el por qué de su ausencia, lo único que le contestó fue un "no te importa, Prince".

No fue la primera ni la última vez que faltó a otra de las "clases" o llegaba tarde y Jade ya empezaba a preocuparse por sus ausencias.

—No es que me importe lo que él haga —pensaba mientras lo miraba comer—, pero podría decirme algo… Ahora que lo veo mejor, parece más pálido y más delgado.

Desvió la mirada del rubio y recorrió el Gran Comedor. Se detuvo en la mesa de los profesores, sobretodo en Dumbledore y en su mano. Tenía una fea herida en ella, recordó que ya la había visto el primer día de curso, pero ahora estaba más negra. Continuó, y sin poder evitarlo se topó con la mirada de su amiga Hermione; sintió ganas de ir a hablar con ella pero no debía, pues había hecho muchos progresos. Desvió la mirada.

—Realizaréis el antídoto de cada una de estas pociones que hay sobre mi mesa —exponía el profesor Slughorn a sus alumnos—. Adelante.

Todos fueron a recoger sus frasquitos, aunque luego no sabían ni por dónde empezar. Las instrucciones eran muy complicadas, incluso para Hermione y Jade.

—Esto sí tendrás que explicármelo —le susurró Draco a Jade señalando la poción.

—Eso depende de si apareces o no —le contestó con cierto enojo.

—¿Qué pasa Prince? ¿Me echas de menos? —Una sonrisa pícara asomaba en su cara.

La chica soltó una carcajada que hizo que los de su mesa se giraran para mirarla.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Malfoy.

—Te prometo que esta tarde acudiré a la cita —dijo el chico echando un ingrediente en su caldero provocando que el líquido de dentro saltara y lo salpicara.

Jade empezó a reírse al ver la cara de asco de Malfoy intentado limpiarse. Él le dirigió una mirada severa y sin decir nada echó unos ingredientes al caldero de la chica.

—¡¿Qué haces estúpido? —gritó Jade mirando cómo su poción (que hasta ahora estaba perfecta) se estropeaba sin remedio.

—Para que aprendas a no reírte de las desgracias ajenas —expuso el rubio.

—Te voy a… —Jade se abalanzó sobre él pero Theo la sujetó antes de que lograra alcanzar al chico.

—¡Suéltame! Sólo voy a estrangularlo —chilló Jade.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? Señorita Prince… —Slughorn se había acercado por el alboroto que se había montado. —A ver si voy a tener que quitar puntos a Slytherin.

—No hace falta señor —dijo Nott—. Ya está todo arreglado. —Miró a Jade que asintió.

—Bien. —El profesor se giró hacia la clase—. Ya se ha terminado el tiempo. Quiero ver vuestras pociones.

Todas las pociones estaban bastante mal hechas, pero a pesar de eso, Harry logró salirse con la suya de nuevo y sorprendió al profesor sacando un bezoar, el cual servía como antídoto para cualquier poción de las que allí había.

Jade lo miró entre extrañada y molesta; pues se preguntaba de dónde había sacado Harry esa astucia en Pociones.

Esa misma tarde, Jade estaba sentada en la sala común leyendo un libro cualquiera, pues no le prestaba mucha atención. Sintió la presencia de alguien que se sentaba a su lado y desvió la mirada del libro a su nuevo acompañante.

—Ya no me caes bien —dijo la chica enfadada.

—¿Te caía bien antes? —preguntó Nott con una sonrisa.

—Sí, hasta que no me has dejado ahogar a Malfoy.

—Nos hubieran quitado puntos —explicó con fingido dramatismo. La chica sonrió.

Malfoy entró por el resquicio de la puerta junto a Parkinson, que iba sujetada del brazo del chico. Jade y Theo se giraron para mirarlos y ella no pudo evitar sentir ganas de estrangular… a Pansy.

—Vaya Theo, no sabía que te entretuvieras con Prince —soltó Pansy con una sonrisita dirigida a ellos.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, Draco tuvo el impulso de estrangular a Nott.

—¿Ahora te enteras, Parkinson? —empezó diciendo Jade con sarcasmo—. Theo y yo nos entretenemos mutuamente. No sabes lo bien que…

—Prince tenemos algo pendiente. —La cortó Draco no queriendo escuchar más.

—Pues ahora no me apetec…

La morena se quedó a medias, pues Draco la había cogido por el brazo y la sacaba de la sala común.

—Suéltame —gritó Jade una vez en los pasillos intentando quitar la mano del rubio de su brazo. —¿Por qué me has sacado a la fuerza? ¿Tanto te apetece que te dé clase? ¿O es que eres tú el que me echaba de menos? —preguntó eso último con una sonrisita dejando de forcejear para soltarse.

Draco se paró en seco y se giró para mirarla. En realidad no sabía por qué había actuado así pero no iba a echarse atrás ahora.

—Te recuerdo que esto es un favor que te estoy haciendo para librarte del cara rajada, la comadreja y la sangre suc…

¡Plaf! El sonido de la mano sobre la mejilla del chico sonó por el pasillo vacío con un ruido seco.

—¡No vuelvas a llamar así a nadie! ¡Y menos a mi mejor amiga! —chilló Jade antes de marcharse corriendo ya que el chico la había soltado cuando lo abofeteó.

Draco se marchó en la dirección opuesta a la chica e iba tan furioso que no se percató de una pelirroja que había escuchado toda la conversación y había presenciado la bofetada.

Corrió hasta su sala común y la traspasó hasta llegar a su habitación, lanzándose a su cama después de deshacer las cortinas para aislarse. No lloraba, pero no por falta de ganas, si no porque no estaba en su naturaleza el hacerlo. _¡Maldito Malfoy! Es un estúpido, idiota, hurón, gusarajo… ¿cómo se ha atrevido a insultar así a Hermione?... No es la primera vez que lo hace… sin embargo, me ha dolido más que otras veces..._ pensaba la chica furiosa. _Es porque no puedo estar con ella y me ha dolido más. Sí, es eso._ Con ese pensamiento justificó su enfado. No bajó a cenar, pues no quería encontrárselo, pero mañana era viernes y tenían clases en común.

No se había dado cuenta de que al día siguiente era la primera clase de Aparición y todos los alumnos se reunieron en el Gran Comedor.

Ante ellos veían la sala completamente vacía, únicamente había muchos aros en el suelo y los profesores les pidieron que se colocaran al lado de uno. Jade se puso al lado de Nott y desde ahí pudo ver cómo Harry se alejaba de Ron y Hermione y se ponía detrás de Malfoy. Se extrañó por ello, pero recordó que Harry sospechaba del rubio y pensó que se trataría de algún plan para averiguarlo. _Como si Voldemort quisiera a un niñato estúpido como Malfoy entre sus filas, _pensó la chica antes de que el nuevo profesor de Aparición comenzara a presentarse.

—Me llamo Wilkie Twycross y voy a ser vuestro profesor de Aparición este curso. Primero de todo…

_¿Y qué piensa que va ha hacer metido en el colegio? _Continuó cavilando la chica olvidándose de la explicación del profesor. _Está todo protegido por hechizos… Y además está Dumbledore, aunque a veces se marche durante un tiempo. Y Severus, él también está. _Escuchó la voz del profesor diciendo algo sobre tres D, pero siguió en lo suyo. _Definitivamente Malfoy no tendría nada que hacer, en caso de que fuera un mortífago, porque no lo es…_

—Bien, podéis intentarlo —finalizó Twycross mirando a sus alumnos.

Jade maldijo a Malfoy por distraerla de la clase e intentó imitar a sus compañeros. Fue en vano. Ese día ningún alumno logró desaparecerse.

Draco había visto cómo Jade lo miraba de vez en cuando y se reprendió por ser tan estúpido. Por una tontería había retrocedido en su misión con ella y ahora le tocaba arreglarlo. Pero… ¿cómo?

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que prácticamente ya podían disfrutar del fin de semana. Jade paseaba por el séptimo piso mientras intentaba no llegar a su sala común y poder encontrarse a Malfoy. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, pues a unos pocos metros de ella estaba Draco… junto a dos chicas.

—Oh, siento interrumpir tu… reunión —dijo Jade irónicamente. No sabía por qué no se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado. Sin embargo allí estaba, fulminando a las dos chicas con la mirada.

—Tranquila Prince. Ya hemos terminado —contestó pícaramente. _Joder, se supone que debo arreglarlo no fastidiarlo más, _pensó Draco. Pero hacerla enfadar le era algo innato.

Ella prefirió no contestar nada y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras. Justo cuando las pisaba, Malfoy la alcanzó y las escaleras se movieron para cambiar de sitio.

—Prince —la llamó Draco. Ella no contestó—. Prince —dijo esta vez acercándose a ella, que se encontraba quieta en mitad de la escalera esperando que pararan.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

Tendría que emplearse a fondo para conseguir que ella lo perdonara.

—Prince yo… —"Lo siento" era algo que él nunca había dicho y le estaba costando mucho soltarlo— yo… lo… —resopló, si no lo decía el plan se iría a la mierda—. Lo siento —dijo rápidamente.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. Tenía que levantar la cabeza, pues él estaba dos escalones más arriba.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

_Maldita sea, ¿es que no le bastaba con haberle dicho que lo sentía? ¿No podía dejarlo ahí?, _pensaba Malfoy mirando a la chica.

—Siento… haber llamado sangre sucia a Granger —_Aunque es lo que realmente es,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

La morena se quedó callada durante un minuto. Las escaleras ya estaban quietas, pero ellos no se habían movido. Los alumnos pasaban por las escaleras de al lado o las de abajo, mirándolos (sobretodo los de sexto año) con extrañeza por verlos juntos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Nunca antes lo has hecho, al menos conmigo. ¿Por qué quieres que te perdone? —Jade necesitaba saber el motivo de ese cambio en él. No lograba entenderlo y eso la reconcomía por dentro.

Estaba preparado para cualquier pregunta, pero no para esa. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Que lo único que quería es que ella estuviera con él porque el Señor Tenebroso así se lo había pedido? La verdad no era una de las posibilidades, así que lo mejor sería seguir con la mentira.

—Porque quiero que seamos amigos —contestó con total tranquilidad.

—Claro. Y no tendrá nada que ver que sea la hija de… de quién soy, ¿verdad?

Tras decir eso, continuó bajando las escaleras, pero Draco se puso delante impidiéndole el paso.

—Eso lo sé desde hace mucho, así que no es por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Es que no puedo querer ser tu amigo como lo ha podido querer ser Theo? —dijo a la desesperada.

—Así que es porque estás celoso de que otro Slytherin sea amigo mío y…

—Por Merlín, ¿cómo se puede ser tan desesperante? —Draco estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Pero de repente ella empezó a reír.

Malfoy alzó una ceja escudriñándola.

—Está bien, te perdono. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Malfoy receloso.

—Que sigamos discutiendo igual —contestó con una sonrisa ante la cara de estupefacción del chico—. Es que es muy divertido fastidiarte.

—Lo mismo digo —terminó diciendo el rubio con otra sonrisa.

_Realmente todavía no sé cómo lo he solucionado, pero al menos me ha perdonado. Es decir… lo que importa es que el plan sigue adelante, _recapituló el mago antes de seguir escaleras abajo hasta las mazmorras.

Ser amiga de Malfoy significaba volver a darle clases por las tardes, comer cerca el uno del otro y salir a dar una vuelta al jardín cuando no soportaban estar más tiempo en la sala común. Es decir, exactamente lo mismo que antes. Con la única diferencia de que, aunque seguían discutiendo, lo hacían sabiendo que en el fondo todo se trataba de un juego, una diversión. Cada uno lo hacía por un motivo, pero les unía el hecho de que, cuando estaban juntos, se olvidaban de los problemas que sobre ellos pesaban.

El mes de febrero pasaba tan rápido como los anteriores. Habían vuelto a tener clase de Aparición, y había vuelto a ser desastrosa. Jade intentaba evitar (como durante todo el año) a sus amigos, así que cada vez deseaba más encontrarse con Malfoy para no recordar el dolor que eso le creaba.

Pero un sábado por la tarde, uno de los días más lluviosos que habían tenido ese año, Hermione logró interceptar a la morena y llevársela a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era una situación muy incómoda; llevaban semanas sin hablar prácticamente y ahora estaba ahí, rodeada de sus tres amigos, además de Ginny y Neville.

—Hola, ¿qué tal todo? —preguntó Jade con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Muy bien, estamos es…

—¿Por qué vas con Malfoy? —preguntó Harry de golpe cortando a Hermione.

Jade tragó saliva y miró al moreno. Se temía la pregunta, pero no tan brusca.

—Vamos a la misma casa y…

—Todos estos años en Hogwarts has ido a su casa —la cortó Ron desde el sofá.

La chica desvió la mirada a su amigo pelirrojo. Ella estaba de pie frente a Hermione, la cual también lo estaba. Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas al igual que Neville. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de su hermano, frente a la chimenea.

Jade acababa de ver la solución, se acababa de dar cuenta de que si se peleaba con ellos, definitivamente rompería el contacto y todo sería más fácil. Y aunque le aterraba la idea, lo haría.

—¿Qué más os da? Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —se escandalizaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

—Sí, amigos —afirmó la morena secamente.

—¿Qué parte de "Malfoy es un mortífago" no has entendido? —preguntó Harry sin creerse las palabras de la chica.

—Eso no es seguro. Hermione y Ron no creen que…

—Jade.

La morena se giró para mirar a Hermione y vio la cara de… ¿disgusto? ¿Decepción?

—Jade, ¿eres amiga de la persona que cada vez que se cruza conmigo me llama… sangre sucia?

Esa pregunta golpeó a la morena como lo hubiera hecho un hipogrifo enfurecido. Sin embargo, y sintiendo cómo el dolor se intensificaba por diez, dijo:

—¿A caso es mentira?

No sabría describir el dolor que reflejó la cara de Hermione al escuchar semejantes palabras. Ninguno de los presentes hizo ningún movimiento, todos miraban a la extraña que tenían ante sí.

Salió de la sala común ante la atenta mirada de todos y se llevó el recuerdo de la lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

Corría por los pasillos, en cualquier dirección, no le importaba dónde. Corrió hasta que no pudo más y se apoyó en el muro dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el duro suelo. Era de noche y ya no debería estar por los pasillos, pero eso no le importaba, es más, ni siquiera había reparado en ello. Sólo sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho; el dolor que le había causado a su amiga, sus ojos clavándose en ella después de haberle dicho algo que jamás habría jurado que diría. Quería gritar, romper algo, golpearse contra el muro hasta perder la consciencia y que el dolor remitiera.

—¿Prince?

Estaba reparando el maldito armario que llevaba meses intentando arreglar, cuando, rendido, salió de la sala de los Menesteres. Al hacerlo, escuchó varios pasos pasar cerca de donde estaba y había decidido inspeccionar. Y allí estaba, acurrucada sobre ella misma en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y una expresión sombría.

Cuando Draco la llamó, se agachó para quedar a la altura de ella. Al sentir la presencia del chico, Jade lo miró y sin decir nada, se inclinó hacia él. Draco sintió un cosquilleo cuando ella reposó su frente sobre el pecho de él. Pero un malestar se instauró en él cuando sintió cómo su camisa se mojaba por las lágrimas de Jade. No la había visto llorar muchas veces, o ninguna, pero sentía como una sensación extraña lo embargaba. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por ella? Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente cuando casi por instinto la abrazó. Pasó sus brazos sobre ella y la acercó más hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente juntos. Jade tenía sus manos sobre su pecho y agradeció la cercanía de su cuerpo, pues se sintió mucho mejor.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Draco hizo que ella se levantara, sin embargo no rompió el abrazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró Malfoy al sentir que ella dejaba de llorar.

—Yo… yo… —intentaba decir entre sollozos con la cabeza todavía sobre el pecho del chico.

Ella se separó de Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Y antes de poder responderle volvió a llorar.

—Tranquila, no hace falta que hables ahora.

_¿Se puede saber qué me pasa? Yo no debería abrazarla, ni consolarla… El trabajo está hecho, no necesito hacer estas gilipolleces. _Draco intentaba convencerse de que dejara de comportarse así con ella, pero sabía que era algo más fuerte que él. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, se sentía a gusto abrazándola.

Entonces la volvió a mirar. Ya no lloraba, pero su cara reflejaba el mismo dolor que antes. No supo cómo ni porqué, pero cuando se dio cuenta… la estaba besando.

Era un beso que había empezado lento y suave, apenas un roce entre labios, pero pronto necesitaron más. Draco aprisionó el cuerpo de Jade contra el suyo, sus manos rodeaban la cintura de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás, pasaba sus manos sobre el pelo del chico, revolviéndolo a su paso. Jade sintió un torbellino de sensaciones cuando Draco acarició sus labios con su lengua pidiéndoles paso entre ellos; y no opuso resistencia. El beso cada vez se volvió más desesperado, más salvaje. Ella necesitaba desahogarse y lo estaba haciendo con ese beso, con él.

Fue el sonido de los pasos de algún prefecto que hacía ronda por el séptimo piso, lo que hizo que se separaran. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero pronto miró a Malfoy y la realidad se le cayó encima… ¿qué se supone que había hecho? Había besado a Draco Malfoy… No era la primera vez, pero sí la única en que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo era que… deseaba que se repitiera.


	25. Entre batallas

_**Capítulo 25: Entre batallas**_

Había empezado el tercer mes del año; marzo entraba con el mismo frío de los anteriores meses. Jade desayunaba en la mesa de las serpientes, junto a Draco, y levantaba la vista hacia las otras mesas sólo por hacer algo y no mirar los ojos grises del chico. Miró, por costumbre, hacia un extremo de la mesa de los leones y se extrañó al comprobar que ni Harry ni Ron estaban allí, sólo se encontraba Hermione y parecía tan confusa como ella.

—¡Hermione! Tienes que venir. Mi hermano está en la enfermería.

Jade intentó prestar atención a lo que la pelirroja decía, pero sólo escuchó esa frase antes de que las dos chicas salieran corriendo escaleras arriba. De inmediato siguió a Draco hacia las mazmorras para que no se diera cuenta.

Llegaron a la sala común y cada uno entró en su habitación. Era sábado, pero habían cancelado la excursión a Hogsmeade, así que pasarían el día allí. Jade se encontró a Pansy en la habitación, pero sólo cruzaron una mirada y salió de nuevo a la sala común. Allí estaba Theo.

—Hola, que raro no verte con Malfoy. —La chica sonrió pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño—. No hace falta ser adivino para saber lo que pasa.

—No sé a qué te refieres —eludió la chica sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al saber que se le notaba tanto—. ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que el chico esperaba a alguien, pues estaba de pie junto a la puerta e iba más arreglado de lo normal.

Theo no dijo nada, pero sí señaló con la mirada algo o a alguien que se encontraba detrás de Jade. La chica se giró y quedó sorprendida.

—Adiós Jade. Nos vemos después —se despidió el chico mientras le abría la puerta a Pansy Parkinson y la seguía al pasillo.

Después de convencerse de que había visto lo que había visto, cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto: Draco no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en su cuarto porque la puerta estaba entreabierta y no se veía a nadie allí. Ya le había pasado lo mismo varias veces desde hacía unas semanas.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes le llegó la noticia de que Ron había sido envenenado y que Harry lo había salvado con un bezoar, como el que utilizó en una clase de Pociones. Y allí se encontraba, frente a la puerta de la enfermería debatiéndose entre entrar o no. Por una parte deseaba saber si Ron estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, aunque ahora estuvieran enfadados, ella se preocupaba por ellos. Pero por otra parte no podía entrar sin más; todavía le dolía recordar aquel día en que le dijo eso a Hermione y no quería echar por tierra el sacrificio. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para encontrarse con Voldemort y darle una respuesta.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta esperando al menos que Madame Pomfrey saliera y le informara. En ese momento alguien salió, pero no era la enfermera.

Una pelirroja miraba fijamente a Jade, la cual se había quedado estática frente a ella. Tras unos segundos incómodos, Ginny dio un paso hacia la morena.

—Se encuentra bien —dijo la pequeña de los Weasley que, sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Ginny supo, en el momento en que vio a Jade, que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La conversación que escuchó en los pasillos entre Jade y Malfoy daba explicación al comportamiento de la morena con sus amigos y su hermano. Y al verla preocupada por Ron todo encajó como un rompecabezas.

* * *

Acababan de salir de otra clase de Aparición, pero sin tener resultados satisfactorios. Alguno había conseguido llegar al aro, aunque se había dejado la mitad de su pierna atrás. Jade ni siquiera había visto moverse un pelo de su cabeza, mientras Hermione, unas cuantas filas por delante, casi parecía haber desaparecido. Draco tampoco parecía muy convencido de su progreso, pero últimamente no podía decirse que estuviera preocupado por eso, sino que siempre tenía un aspecto enfermizo y no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie.

Draco y Jade caminaron hacia las mazmorras sin cruzar palabra; a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que no hablaban. Pero en uno de los pasillos vieron cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia ellos. Jade sonrió por un momento al ver que Ron ya estaba del todo bien al igual que Harry, al cual McLaggen había malherido en el anterior partido de quidditch, pero pronto borró la sonrisa y su cuerpo se tensó al ver la fría mirada de Hermione.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó Draco una vez que pisaron la sala común.

Jade se giró para mirarlo, pero desvió sus ojos de los de él al recordar aquella noche en que se besaron.

—Nada —contestó sentándose en el sofá.

Al poco, sintió cómo Malfoy se sentaba a su lado.

—No creo que lloraras por nada.

Jade no contestó, con la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿No te despegas de mí en todo el día y no eres capaz de contarme lo que te pasa?

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa? Y yo no voy pegada a ti, eres tú el que…

—Vamos Prince, no digas mentiras. Vale que te dijese que quería ser tu amigo, pero parece que estemos saliendo juntos, no me dejas ni un momento. —Draco pretendía hacerla rabiar y que se olvidara de los problemas que pudiera tener, como le pasaba a él. _Bueno, a mi no me importa que esté triste… pero así no me deprime a mí. Eso, todo lo hago por mí, _pensaba el rubio que últimamente se preocupaba demasiado por el estado de la morena.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? Yo… yo no… —la chica bufó exasperada.

—Admite que en el fondo te gusta estar conmigo —bromeó Malfoy acercándose a la chica.

—Claro —ironizó Jade mirando esta vez al rubio—. Prefiero estar con Theo, gracias.

—¿Ah, si? —dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la chica.

Jade se quedó quieta mirando esos ojos grises que cada vez veía más cerca. Su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente, sintiendo el deseo de recorrer la distancia que había entre sus bocas y saciar esas ganas de besarlo que tenía desde aquel día.

Draco sólo lo había hecho para retarla, pero tenerla tan cerca le nublaba la razón y en lo único que podía pensar era en tenerla sólo para él y poder repetir el último beso que compartieron.

Sin decir nada sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, ambos sabían que volvería a pasar, y no iban a hacer nada para impedirlo. Salvo que los interrumpieran…

—No sé cómo lo has hecho, yo no me he movido del sitio —decía Parkinson mientras entraba a la sala común.

—No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que… —Theo se calló cuando miró cómo Pansy fruncía el ceño. Siguió la mirada de la chica y descubrió lo que Pansy miraba: Draco y Jade muy cerca el uno del otro mirando a los recién llegados.

—Hola —saludó Nott al ver que nadie decía nada.

Pansy cruzó la sala como un rayo y se metió en la habitación con un portazo.

—Hola Theo —dijo Jade separándose de Draco todo lo que pudo y haciendo como que no pasaba nada.

El chico decidió no interrumpir más y se metió por la puerta de su habitación. Draco se levantó del sofá y, tras mirar a la chica, se encaminó hacia la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido el castaño. Jade pensó que Pansy no querría verla, pero como le daba igual se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Las clases pasaban rápidamente al igual que los días y sin darse cuenta habían dejado marzo atrás y la mitad de abril también. Las vacaciones de pascua no fueron gran cosa; Jade las pasó en el castillo junto a muchos otros alumnos, como Draco. Los exámenes se sucedían sin mucho interés para la chica, pues todavía tenía presente que debía encontrarse con Voldemort y cada vez quedaba menos.

A lo largo del mes pasado y de éste, los alumnos que ya tenían diecisiete años o los cumplían dentro de poco, podían ir cada sábado a Hogsmeade a las clases particulares de Aparición. Pero ya había llegado la hora porque estaban a veintiuno de abril y las clases de sexto curso estaban casi vacías.

Jade había deseado suerte a Theo antes de verlo seguir a los demás alumnos junto a Pansy.

—¿Sois demasiado jóvenes para examinaros? —preguntó el profesor Slughorn mientras guardaba unos libros en el armario.

No se había percatado de quiénes eran los cuatro alumnos que hoy compartían su clase y al hacerlo se le borró un poco la sonrisa. Detrás de dos mesas se repartían cuatro jóvenes: Harry y Ernie en una y Draco y Jade en otra.

—Bueno, señor, y ¿qué haremos hoy? —alzó la voz el alumno de Hufflepuff, Ernie.

—Eh, sí, hoy quiero que me sorprendáis —concluyó un poco más confiado y con una sonrisa más grande.

Y, tras protestar un poco sobre en qué consistía eso de "sorprenderlo", se pusieron manos a la obra. Jade pasaba las hojas de su libro lentamente mientras miraba de reojo a Draco que parecía pasarlas más lentamente. Observó también que Harry estaba despistado, pues lo pilló mirando a Draco. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron; hacía tiempo que no se miraban a los ojos. Jade sintió un súbito sentimiento de anhelo, deseaba ir hacia su amigo y abrazarlo. Pero sabía que no debía.

El rubio notó ese cambio en la chica e intentó detenerlo.

—¿Qué poción vas a hacer? —la sobresaltó mientras intentaba interponerse entre los dos jóvenes.

Ella entendió enseguida lo que pretendía y no quiso protestarle. Suspiró y miró un segundo los ojos grises del chico antes de seguir buscando una receta de poción.

La clase no tuvo nada de especial, a menos que se cuente escuchar los constantes halagos que Ernie le hacía al profesor.

Draco y Jade salieron de la clase al darle un frasquito con la poción al profesor pero se fijaron en que Harry se retrasaba un poco para hablar con él. Los Slytherin intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron su camino.

Más tarde, disfrutando de los despejados jardines, Jade no se daba cuenta de la presencia del rubio a su lado mientras caminaba. Iba mirando el suelo, recordando esa mirada de la clase de Pociones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con ellos que era como si no lo hubiera estado nunca. Se había apoyado tanto en Draco, como amigo, como… algo más de lo que habían sido nunca, que se había olvidado de lo que habían sido esos tres Gryffindor para ella durante tanto tiempo. No sabía cómo ni por qué había aguantado tanto tiempo lejos de Harry, de Ron, de… Hermione.

—Mañana tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch, pero necesito que me des una clase particular de Transformaciones.

Jade supo que eso había sido un comentario para romper el silencio o para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Él se había dado cuenta de esa mirada entre Harry y Jade en la clase y gracias a él no había echado el plan a perder.

* * *

Habían llegado a la sala común y vieron que estaba más llena de lo que lo había estado hacía unas horas. No había conversaciones agitadas ni caras totalmente alegres; eran de Slytherin y sabían que si se lo proponían lo conseguirían. Jade buscaba a Theo y lo encontró con Pansy.

—Hola Theo —saludó Jade acercándose a él—. ¿Qué tal el examen?

—Superado —contestó orgulloso—. Ha sido fácil.

—Será para ti porque a mi me cuesta mu… cho —terminó diciendo la morena mirando cómo Pansy se levantaba sin decir nada y se marchaba de la sala común junto a Daphne y Millecent. —Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Parkinson y tú…?

Theo sonrió, pero antes de contestarle, ambos se giraron para mirar cómo Malfoy, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, desaparecían tras la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber dónde va ahora? —susurró Jade para sí misma, pero Theo la escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa con Draco? —preguntó el chico con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—La verdad es que está bastante claro. —Jade lo miró expectante. —Te gusta Draco pero no sabes lo que siente él por ti. ¿He acertado?

—Yo no… —desvió la mirada de Theo y tras una pausa confesó—: Nos besamos.

—Pero eso es algo normal en vosotros, ¿no? —Jade lo fulminó con la mirada y Nott empezó a reír. —Vale. Deberías hablar con él y decirle lo que sientes.

—¿Cómo hiciste tú con Parkinson? —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Será mejor que me vaya —contestó Theo levantándose.

—No es justo, yo también quiero saber de ti.

El chico se giró, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala común.

* * *

En el campo de Quidditch se congregaban los alumnos en las salidas después de haber presenciado el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Había sido intenso, pero al final las serpientes habían logrado sacarle ventaja a las demás casas. Por eso, en el vestuario de Slytherin, los jugadores cantaban y reían, algunos burlándose de los otros equipos.

—¿Viste la cara del guardián?

—Ese golpe se le quedará grabado para siempre.

Y reían todavía más.

Jade tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, dando y recibiendo estrechamientos de mano y palmadas en la espalda. Pero no encontraba a Draco, el buscador, el cual se merecía casi toda la gloria del partido. Después de recorrer la sala repetidas veces, lo encontró en un rincón sentado en una silla con aspecto cansado y nada feliz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar contento. ¡Hemos ganado! Sólo queda ver el resultado del próximo partido. —Pero al ver que sólo suspiraba, se acercó más—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Entonces el chico se puso en pie y antes de marcharse dijo en un murmullo:

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No debería haberme metido en el equipo.

Jade se sorprendió por esa reacción, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque los jugadores empezaron a salir a los jardines de camino a la sala común, como si Draco los estuviera guiando. Pero el chico ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Era la hora de cenar y, aunque el ambiente que había reinado en el vestuario había desaparecido, todavía se escuchaban algunas burlas hacia las otras casas.

Jade estaba en la puerta de roble, mirando hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, esperando de una forma u otra a que el rubio llegara. Se había fijado en que ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo que le extrañó. Enseguida tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió no entrar; cambió de sentido y subió las escaleras que cambiaban de dirección.

Pasó por delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda que custodiaba la torre de los leones, pero no se detuvo. Hacía tiempo que se estaba preguntando dónde pasaba Draco tantas horas fuera de las mazmorras y sin saber por qué se encontró en el pasillo del séptimo piso.

—¿En la Sala de los Menesteres? —se preguntó en voz alta sonando incrédula.

La morena se acercó a la pared donde el año pasado había estado una gran puerta secreta, pero escuchó algo que la distrajo de su destino. El ruido venía del final del pasillo que daba a un baño casi sin utilizar. Decidió acercarse a paso ligero y abrir la puerta.

—_¡Cruci…!_

—_¡Sectumsempra!_

A continuación, lo único que se distinguía allí era el color rojo de la sangre. Draco había caído de espaldas al suelo y en su pecho se veían dibujados varios cortes profundos. Parecía como si todo se hubiera paralizado.

—No… Yo no…

Harry había soltado su varita y caminaba hacia el chico. Se arrodilló junto a él y se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento, Jade despertó de su letargo y corrió para casi caer encima de Draco. Sangraba mucho, pero podría hacer algo. Acercó su varita a las heridas y empezó a recitar aquellas palabras que hacía tanto tiempo le había enseñado su padre. Funcionaba, pero seguía perdiendo mucha sangre.

—No… Draco, no… —susurró cuando vio que el hechizo no servía. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y no podía tragar.

Harry parecía no estar allí, pero Jade no quiso pedirle ayuda porque si le decía algo desataría su furia.

Severus entró al baño mirando sólo al chico que seguía sangrando; estaba muy pálido, tanto Snape como Draco. Apartó a los dos jóvenes y recitó las mismas palabras que había utilizado Jade. Poco a poco las heridas empezaron a cerrarse y la sangre dejó de salir. Una vez terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, Snape levantó a Draco con la ayuda de Jade.

—Llévalo a la enfermería. Si se dan prisa puede que no le queden cicatrices —indicó el ex-profesor de pociones mirando a su hija—. Y tú, Potter…

Jade no pudo escuchar lo que decía su padre porque sin perder el tiempo había salido rumbo a la enfermería, no sin antes mirar con odio a Harry.

Draco se apoyaba en ella rodeando sus hombros mientras que la morena lo sujetaba por la cintura. No hablaron durante el camino y pronto se encontraba tumbado en una de las camillas bebiendo el díctamo que le dio Pomfrey.

Jade estaba frente a él, todo su cuerpo temblaba… _Severus ha dicho que se pondrá bien. No le va a pasar nada. No se va a… _Sus pensamientos hicieron que una lágrima se escapara y rodara por su mejilla.

—Tranquila, esta poción lo dejará como nuevo —apuntó la enfermera al ver el estado de la chica—. Ahora descanse y duerma un poco —dijo mirando al rubio que no le prestaba atención—. Y usted —se giró para ver a la morena—, puede quedarse hasta la hora permitida. Pero cámbiese primero.

Jade se miró y vio que estaba mojada y tenía restos de sangre.

Sin decir nada más, Pomfrey salió de la enfermería dejando a los dos en absoluto silencio y mirándose fijamente.

—Vete —ordenó Malfoy en un tono más débil del que quería.

Jade se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, salió de la enfermería. Malfoy no se esperaba que fuera a hacerle caso, pero prefería que no lo compadeciera.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la enfermería volvía a abrirse; por ella entraba una persona que, sin decir nada, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la camilla y sacando un libro empezaba a leerlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Draco.

—Lo que quiero hacer —contestó Jade sin levantar la vista del libro—. Deberías dormir, así la poción tendrá más efecto.

Malfoy la miró y bufó sabiendo que no podría convencerla. Minutos después, los ojos del rubio se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

La chica apartó los ojos del libro para mirar al rubio mientras dormía. Sonrió al saber que ya estaba fuera de peligro y, cuando alargó la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo, Severus entró a la enfermería.

—Vamos Jade, ya deberías estar en tu habitación —dijo el profesor.

—Quiero quedarme con él —contestó la chica levantándose de la silla.

—No. Además quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho antes.

Miró a la morena una vez más y, tras asegurarse de que lo seguía, caminaron hasta las mazmorras.

* * *

Snape cerró la puerta una vez hubo pasado su hija y la hizo sentarse. Él hizo lo mismo y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Jade para romper el silencio que se había formado.

—He visto que has conseguido alejarte de tus amigos tal y como te sugerí.

La morena asintió.

—Bien. Pues es hora de que sepas algunas cosas… —Severus hizo una pausa para poder ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y prosiguió:— El día que fuisteis al Ministerio, Potter escuchó una profecía; una profecía creada para el Señor Tenebroso. En ella nombraba que alguien nacido en el séptimo mes será el elegido que acabará con el Señor Oscuro. Él mismo le dio ese lugar a Potter.

—¿Harry? —Jade tenía los ojos muy abiertos intentando analizar cada palabra del profesor.

—Sí, Harry Potter. La profecía decía que uno no podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida.

Severus hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a la chica antes de seguir.

—Pero… pero eso significa que… que lo que me prometió el Señor Tenebroso no puede cumplirlo —Jade miró a su padre para ver cómo asentía—. ¿Entonces…? No entiendo nada. Si sabías todo esto, ¿por qué dejaste que me separara de Harry? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—Porque soy espía.

Jade abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que oía.

—En realidad soy doble espía. El Señor Oscuro cree que estoy de su parte y que le proporciono información sobre Dumbledore. Pero en verdad soy espía de Albus y cumplo sus órdenes.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Tú no… ¿Espía de Vold…?

—Sabes que fui mortífago. Él todavía cree que lo soy.

Jade se había levantado de la silla y caminaba de un lado para otro frente a Severus.

—Esto no puede ser —susurró abatida.

—Pues eso no es todo —continuó Snape—. La profecía nombra a alguien más. Dice que una tercera persona será crucial en la victoria; una persona nacida… a un mes de diferencia del elegido.

La chica lo miró y se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo… yo nací… —Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Sí. —Severus esperó a que ella lo mirara—. Verás…

* * *

Jade estaba tumbada boca bajo sobre su cama. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su padre. Toda la información se agolpaba en su cabeza sin dejar que cayera en el sueño. Se levantó al ver que ya podía bajar a desayunar; si terminaba pronto podría ir a ver a Draco antes de las clases.

Era viernes y los alumnos hacían planes para ese fin de semana, pero Jade sólo deseaba terminar las clases para poder ir a la enfermería. En el fondo siempre supo que sentía algo por Malfoy, pero ese año lo que sentía por él había aumentado y, aunque sabía que seguía siendo el mismo mimado, arrogante y narcisista de Malfoy, también lo había conocido como amigo y, para qué negarlo, le gustaba tal y como era.

La última clase finalizó con un par de redacciones como deberes. Jade salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, Draco estaba dormido, así que se sentó en la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior y volvió a abrir el libro para pasar el tiempo. Media hora después, llegó alguien más a la enfermería. Parkinson y Theo entraron y se acercaron a la camilla del rubio.

—Hola Jade —saludó el chico acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Mejor, apenas tiene alguna cicatriz.

Jade miraba a Pansy que se había acercado a Draco y lo contemplaba como si fuera una obra de arte. La chica levantó la mirada del rubio para ponerla en Prince.

—¿Estás con él, verdad?

Jade la miró sin decir nada.

—Me voy, tengo que… —tras decir eso, Pansy abandonó la sala.

Theo acercó otra silla y la colocó al lado de la morena. Ambos se miraron pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

—Siempre estará enamorada de Malfoy —afirmó Jade mirando al chico tumbado en la camilla.

—Lo sé, pero algún día se dará cuenta de que él no es para ella y que… yo estoy aquí —dijo Nott con media sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí.

—Por cierto, ¿has hablado con él? —preguntó el castaño.

—No he podido. Además, sólo somos amigos y casi… casi se… —Jade agachó la cabeza—. Todos se mueren. Estoy maldita —dijo con tristeza.

—No digas tonterías. Tú no estás maldita. —El chico alargó sus brazos y abrazó a la chica, que le correspondió hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Nott.

Draco despertó al escuchar los susurros de alguien y abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando logró enfocar a las personas que estaban con él, lo que vio le sentó como una bofetada: Theo abrazaba a Jade cariñosamente. Carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—Si queréis me marcho y os dejo solos —dijo sin querer parecer molesto.

La chica se separó de Theo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—No hace falta —bromeó el castaño—, yo me voy que tengo que hacer unas… tareas.

Se quedaron en silencio en cuanto se cerró la puerta, uno muy incómodo, pero ninguno daba la impresión de querer hablar.

—¿No te vas con él? Se os veía muy a gusto —dijo entonces el rubio.

—¿Estás celoso? —le preguntó Jade con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso de alguien? Venga Prince, no me hagas reír. —Draco soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, pero pronto paró porque el dolor del pecho había vuelto.

Jade no dejó de mirarlo mientras él fruncía el ceño y se acomodaba en la camilla.

—No deberías estarlo —murmuró la morena.

Draco dejó de moverse y, apoyado sobre un codo, la miró un poco sorprendido.

* * *

Desde la ventana de la enfermería se veía el campo de Quidditch lleno de alumnos, entremezclando los colores de los dos equipos: rojo y azul. Hacía un día estupendo, dejando ver que estaban en primavera y cerca del final del curso. Gryffindor acababa de conseguir diez puntos más, dando más desventaja a los otros equipos. Jade suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

La chica dejó de mirar por la ventana y se acercó a la camilla.

—Gryffindor está marcando más de lo que pensaba.

En realidad había suspirado porque Harry no estaba jugando, estaba castigado por haber atacado a Draco.

—¿Por qué lo atacaste? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —intentó esquivar la pregunta. La chica lo miraba a los ojos—. Me estaba espiando.

—¿Y esa es razón para lanzarle una maldición?

—¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! —exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y mirándose. Draco era mucho más alto que Jade y lo hacía más el hecho de que estuviera más delgado de lo normal. El chico empezó a tambalearse por el repentino cambio de altura, al punto de caerse hacia delante, pero se encontró con los brazos de la chica. Jade los había puesto en su pecho, quedando así en contacto con su cuerpo. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, pero intentó disimularlo. Aunque el hecho de que Draco estuviera levantando las manos hacia la cadera de la chica no la ayudaba. Ahora era su corazón el que estaba desbocado.

Sin saber cómo, Jade había llevado sus manos al cuello del chico y cada vez se acercaban más sus rostros. La chica notaba ahora mejor los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cuerpo, cada vez con más presión. Draco se inclinó levemente para poder alcanzar los labios de la morena, a lo que ella se puso de puntillas y chocó su pecho con el del chico. Entonces…

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus bocas, algo extraño porque esto ya había ocurrido antes y no lo habían notado tan fuerte. No lo hacían con desesperación, ni siquiera el abrazo en el que estaban era de furia, sino acompasado, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Eso creía Jade, que eso había empezado y no podría acabar nunca porque de una manera u otra siempre había sabido que aquello iba a suceder.

Draco cortó el beso, lentamente, y de igual manera fue separando sus cuerpos. Se sentó en la camilla y su expresión cambió de repente.

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo seriamente y sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué? —la chica sonó extrañada.

—Que te marches y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. —Draco se metió entre las sábanas y se quedó observando la ventana. Se escuchaban vítores y cantos en los jardines.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar? —Ante el silencio del chico prosiguió—. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?

—¡Que te vayas! Ya no me necesitas para alejarte de tus amigos. Tú solita te las has ingeniado para que te odien.

Justo cuando decía la última palabra, la chica salió corriendo fuera de la enfermería. No lloraba cuando llegó a su habitación después de dar vueltas por el colegio, pero sí lo hizo al tumbarse en la cama.

* * *

La noticia de que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran novios ya había llegado a todos los rincones del colegio al día siguiente. Jade se habría alegrado en otro momento, pero esos días tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Aún no se creía que el rubio fuera tan cobarde y frío, después de todo lo que había pasado. Y todavía era peor que le "pidiera" que se alejara de él. Estaba sola.

—¿Preparada para el examen de Aparición?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Theo a sus espaldas. Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cercano al lago, observando las montañas mientras pensaba.

Alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Es pasado mañana —insistió el moreno.

—No sé si estoy preparada. No he conseguido moverme del sitio en ninguna clase.

Theo se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Qué?

—Te ha pasado algo con Malfoy. Se os nota.

Jade se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa.

—Lo siento, pero ahora quiero estar sola. Adiós, Theo.

Acto seguido caminó hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Era una sala pequeña, sin muchos adornos, situada en la planta de arriba de una de las casas de Hogsmeade. Casi no cabían tantos alumnos en ese espacio, pues, a parte de los que no pudieron hacer el primer examen, los que habían suspendido también se presentaban.

—Concentraos y esperad a que todos vuestros compañeros tengan un aro.

Las charlas no cesaban mientras el instructor indicaba a los recién llegados la disposición de la prueba. Jade miraba un punto fijo, totalmente distraída como hacía unos días estaba, y ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a Draco como había hecho a lo largo del día.

El mago dio la señal para empezar y así lo hicieron.

Unos minutos después, varios magos desfilaban entre los jóvenes para anotar la perfección o imperfección de la prueba. Muchos tenían un aspecto muy gracioso: sin media ceja, sin un trozo de pelo o con menos pestañas de las normales. Después los llamaron individualmente para decirles la nota final.

—Señorita Prince, no ha aprobado. Puede presentarse al próximo examen el diez de julio. Siguiente.

La chica salió sin hacer comentario alguno, pues en realidad había aparecido en la habitación de abajo.

* * *

Los exámenes habían llegado a su fin y, con ello, las vacaciones estaban a una semana. Pero a Jade le importaba más lo que podría suceder al volver a casa, con Voldemort y con Draco. Todo era un caos.

Había visto varias veces a Ginny con una enorme sonrisa junto a Harry, y éste también estaba muy contento. Hermione y Ron parecían más unidos, aunque la tal Lavender seguía poniéndole malas caras a Hermione, y también a Ron. Por otro lado estaban Theo y Pansy, los cuales nunca se los podría imaginar de novios, pero que como parecía que a Theo sí le gustaba de verdad… debería darle una oportunidad a Pansy. Aunque todavía ésta no daba señales de querer salir con el castaño.

Ese día no había sido muy emocionante; lo único que la distraía era el volver a intentar acercarse a Draco, pero, siempre que estaba cerca, él corría en otra dirección. Al menos se contentaba con que pronto estaría en casa, hasta que Voldemort decidiera ir a por ella.

Se acostó pronto, no sin antes haber cruzado una mirada con Draco, pero le costó conciliar el sueño. Y cuando lo consiguió, un ruido la sobresaltó. Se volvió a tumbar para continuar durmiendo, pero el ruido siguió. Entonces se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata verde sobre el pijama de verano. Caminó hasta salir a la sala común y se encontró con varios compañeros dando vueltas por allí. Pero nadie salía al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa Theo? Me han despertado los ruidos.

—No lo sabemos —dijo en un suspiro el chico.

—¿Y por qué no salís? Aquí dentro poco podremos descubrir.

La chica frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su amigo. Parecía que tuviera miedo.

—Suena a pelea y no quiero verme involucrado —dijo por fin y la chica lo entendió. Era un cobarde.

—Entonces iré yo.

Acto seguido fue hasta la puerta de la sala común y la abrió. Se detuvo para observar a Theo y ahora a Pansy, pero no a Draco porque ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba allí.

Subió las escaleras de camino al Gran Comedor, viendo horrorizada los escombros que dejaba tras de sí. Parecía como si el castillo se estuviera derrumbando, pero lo peor vino al llegar al primer piso. Se veían cuerpos tirados en el suelo, aunque no parecían de alumnos precisamente.

—¡_Reducto_! —se escuchó en el pasillo contiguo. Era una voz femenina y conocida.

Jade se escondió tras la esquina con la varita en la mano, preparada para atacar o ser atacada. Entonces distinguió la figura de una chica pelirroja plantada delante de un hombre que estaba de espaldas a Jade y que acababa de derrumbarse chocando contra una pila de escombros.

—¡Pequeña estúpida! ¡_Avada_…! —empezó a decir pero no pudo acabar la frase.

La morena había salido de su escondite y apuntó al hombre con la varita. Al mismo tiempo decía:

—¡_Desmaius_!

El mago cayó con brutalidad en dirección a la joven pelirroja. Jade vio también a un grupo de personas correr hacia Ginny al tiempo que ésta se pegaba a la pared para no recibir el impacto del cuerpo del hombre. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de ver con claridad quiénes eran los magos que corrían hacia Jade. Ésta se sorprendió. Su padre guiaba a un grupo de personas entre las cuales estaba Draco, pero no pudo preguntarles nada porque Severus la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró a su lado mientras seguía corriendo.

Estaba desorientada. Sólo veía a su padre con el rostro pálido y serio, y sintiendo la presión de una mano en la parte superior del brazo. Giró la cabeza un momento para poder ver a Draco, y aunque sólo lo vio dos segundos, le sobró para saber su estado. Estaba incluso más pálido que Severus, con el pelo totalmente desordenado y una expresión de martirio. Sintió un vacío en todo su cuerpo.

Salieron por fin a los terrenos de Hogwarts, con el cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas.

—¡_Desmaius_!

Alguien los estaba persiguiendo y ahora los atacaba. Su padre consiguió repeler el hechizo y después agarró con más fuerza a la chica.

—¡Corre, Draco! ¡Llévatela de aquí! —le ordenó entre gritos el profesor.

Ahora Jade sostenía la mano de Draco que la empujaba hacia el interior del bosque para traspasar la verja. Pero Jade se resistió al ver que algo ardía cerca de allí.

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó cuando descubrió que la cabaña estaba en llamas.

—¡Llévatela! —insistió Severus pese a estar defendiéndose del atacante.

_Harry, es Harry,_ se sorprendió Jade. Pero de repente el chico cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse. Alguien lo estaba torturando.

—¡No! ¡Para! —chilló a la vez que se desasía de Draco y corría en dirección a Harry.

El rubio reaccionó rápidamente y la atrapó antes de que pudiera alejarse de él. La rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, con fuerza, y empezó a arrastrarla lejos de la batalla.

—¡No! ¡Potter es del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Vamos! —le ordenó Snape al hombre que había incendiado la casa de Hagrid.

Pero Harry no quería detenerse y siguió atacando al profesor, sin mucho éxito porque él conseguía protegerse. Cuando el chico volvió a caer al suelo, Severus se acercó más a él y le dijo algo, pero no se escuchó porque los gritos del gigante llamando a su perro y los del otro hombre lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro lo acallaban todo.

Entonces el profesor se puso en marcha en dirección a los dos jóvenes que seguían quietos y abrazados. Draco soltó a la chica de inmediato y siguió a Snape cuando éste cogió a Jade de nuevo. Los hermanos Carrow los seguían de cerca cuando sobrepasaron la verja que delimitaba los terrenos del colegio.

—Dirigíos a la Mansión Malfoy —ordenó secamente el profesor sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

Y desaparecieron en la noche.

Cuando dejaron de sentir la opresión en el estómago, aparecieron en una calle sin iluminación y solitaria.

—Vamos, hay que darse prisa.

Caminaron hacia una verja de metal que chirrió al abrirse y pisaron un suelo duro que guiaba hasta una puerta enorme que guardaba la entrada a la enorme casa. Draco se adelantó y tocó la puerta. Poco después, un hombre bajito y gordo abrió la puerta dejando que la luz del interior iluminara a los visitantes.

—¿Quién es, Colagusano? —sonó una voz de mujer, dura y elegante.

Narcisa Malfoy apareció detrás del pequeño hombre y pudieron ver el cambio de su expresión al ver a su hijo. Corrió arrastrando el largo vestido oscuro y bajó las escaleras para llegar junto a Draco. Puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico, acariciándolo, y después se pegó a él. La abrazó por los hombros al ser más alto que ella, pero la alejó de él al ver que ese momento se alargaba demasiado.

—Madre, es mejor que entremos.

La mujer asintió y volvió a la casa guiando a los magos hacia el salón.

Severus ya no sostenía a Jade, iba caminando unos pasos por delante. Los Carrow sobrepasaron a la joven y se instalaron en unas sillas cercanas a la chimenea apagada. Narcisa los miró con mala cara, pues no les había cedido asiento.

—Sentaos —dijo seriamente.

La morena se sentó en el único sofá de la sala junto a Draco, pero tanto Narcisa como Severus se quedaron en pie cerca de ellos. Mientras tanto, Bellatrix Lestrange aparecía por la gran puerta dorada con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, Severus. ¿Has decidido abandonar a ese vejestorio de Dumbledore? —dijo la bruja con tono jocoso.

—Bella, si quieres saber por qué estoy aquí… ¿me harías el favor de llamar al Señor Tenebroso? —le preguntó el hombre con fingida amabilidad.

La mujer borró la sonrisa de su cara y tras unos segundos apareció una mueca que la hizo parecer más malvada.

—Ya veo. Su hijita ha vuelto. —Jade le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. Está bien…

Bellatrix sacó su varita y con ella rozó la marca tenebrosa que había grabada en su antebrazo. Ésta se tornó de un color más oscuro; Voldemort ya estaba en camino.


	26. Mansión Malfoy

_**Capítulo 26: Mansión Malfoy**_

Parecía que las estrellas habían decidido huir y la luna tras ellas; la noche se había vuelto negra y dominante, o esa era la sensación que tenía Jade. Intentaba ocultar su miedo y angustia, y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Bellatrix no cesaba de mirar con cierto temor, pero con una sonrisa maléfica, a su amo. Narcisa, por otro lado, se había acercado más a su hijo, que se puso en pie al ver a Voldemort, y no demostraba emoción alguna. La joven se encontraba de pie junto a Severus, mirando fijamente al mago que acababa de aparecer en medio de la habitación.

Voldemort dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba Severus y apareció una mueca en su cara que pretendía ser de alegría, pero que sólo provocó que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de los dos jóvenes. Draco se había tensado y no miraba al Señor Tenebroso a los ojos, ni siquiera a su cara.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Deyanira —dijo mirando ahora a la morena—. Ya tenía ganas de que habláramos.

Jade no tenía intención de decirle nada, pero la rabia que sentía, mezclada con el miedo, la obligó a dar un paso hasta quedar a la altura de Severus.

—Me mentiste. Sabias muy bien que no podrías cumplir tu promesa —lo recriminó apretando los dientes—. Ahora sé lo de la profecía y no aceptaré estar de tu parte. No ha salido bien tu plan. —Él sólo siguió sonriendo.

—Lo admito, te mentí. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que mi plan no ha funcionado, es más, ha salido a la perfección —concluyó mirando detrás de Jade. La chica sintió más miedo del que había sentido nunca—. Te voy a aclarar las cosas, Deyanira —empezó de nuevo remarcando su nombre; sabía que no le gustaba nada que la llamara así—. Yo quería que te alejases de Harry y, como puedo ver, así ha sido. —Había vuelto a mirar detrás de la chica.

—Entonces, ¿qué me vas a ofrecer para que me una a ti? —preguntó Jade con menos confianza de la que había tenido al hablar la vez anterior.

Voldemort sonrió aún más dando un paso hacia la derecha de la chica, obligándolos, a ella y a Severus, a girar sus cuerpos para quedar de frente. Jade se acordó entonces de que Draco y su madre estaban allí, junto a ellos.

—No te ofreceré nada, sino a alguien. —Jade tragó compulsivamente. Eso sonaba peor de lo que creía—. Si no me eres fiel, tendré que acabar con la vida de alguien a quien… valoras mucho —dijo Voldemort dudando en la penúltima palabra.

A Jade el corazón le empezó a latir muy deprisa; Severus se encontraba ahora detrás de ella y le pareció que podría protegerlo.

—Tu lealtad a cambio de la vida de Draco.

Todo se quedó frío, su corazón pareció detenerse, sus pulmones parecían no responder. Estaba callada, pero no por no saber responder, sino porque no se lo había esperado. No tenía elección.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó Voldemort al contemplar su silencio—. Muy bien, si lo quieres así… —El mago alzó su varita y apuntó al joven Malfoy.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, mi hijo no! —gritó Narcisa poniendo un brazo protector en el pecho de Draco.

—No, tranquila —dijo Severus corriendo y cogiendo a la mujer para alejarla del camino del Señor Oscuro.

—Acepto —dijo Jade con la voz apagada y mirando hacia el suelo.

Voldemort giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la chica seriamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? Quiero estar seguro de que he escu…

—Que acepto —lo cortó alzando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió.

—Bien —dijo el mago bajando la varita—. Entonces, no tendrás inconveniente alguno para que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable.

Jade abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero controló su expresión para parecer tranquila. Tragó saliva con fuerza de nuevo antes de contestar.

—Está bien.

—Severus, tú serás el testigo. Deyanira, aproxímate —añadió haciéndole un gesto a la chica.

Los dos aludidos caminaron hacia el mago, pero Snape se acercó más a su amo. Entonces Voldemort alzó la mano y se la ofreció a su hija, mientras el testigo sacaba su varita. Los dos miraron a Jade, esperando una respuesta; la chica estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

—¿Juras estar de mi lado hasta el fin de la guerra? —preguntó Voldemort sin esmerarse.

—Sí, juro —dijo la morena mirando las manos entrelazadas.

De la varita salió un hilo rojo que se balanceó hasta rodear la mano de padre e hija. Jade sintió un dolor en el pecho, que la oprimía y le dejaba sin respiración.

—¿Juras no atacar a ninguno de mis seguidores? —Ella miró a Severus antes de responder; eso no se lo esperaba. Pero no tenía elección.

—Sí, juro. —Sintió que la voz le iba a fallar. Otro hilo rojo se pegó a su piel.

—Y, ¿lo juras a cambio de perdonarle la vida a Draco Malfoy?

La chica no podía suspirar aunque lo necesitase. Se percató de que los que los observaban se habían tensado, exceptuando a Bellatrix que parecía excitada.

—Sí, juro —contestó después de unos segundos.

El último trazo rojo salió de la varita y se entrelazó con las otras marcas de la piel de los dos. Ya estaba atada a él.

Voldemort soltó de inmediato la mano de la chica y se movió con ligereza hacia la chimenea. Los allí presentes parecían confusos pero decidieron no decir ni hacer nada.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti —expresó al tiempo que se volteaba para mirar a Draco.

Caminó hacia él y le cogió el brazo izquierdo para poder acariciar la marca que había escondida bajo la manga. Jade acababa de descubrir que era mortífago.

—Has obedecido mis órdenes sin cometer fallo alguno. Aunque, no sé si tengo toda la razón, ¿o sí, Draco? —dijo al tiempo que soltaba el brazo del chico.

El rubio alzó la cabeza y miró la figura de su amo, pero no sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —preguntó temeroso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con fingido cariño.

—Draco, Draco. Has logrado traerla hasta aquí, como yo te pedí. —Jade abrió los ojos mirando al chico y el estómago se le encogió—. Pero —continuó—, algo me dice que casi echas todo a perder. —Draco no cambió su expresión—. De todas formas, también has cumplido con el otro plan ¿no? —El chico desvió la mirada para recorrer toda la sala—. Un momento… no lo has hecho.

Voldemort achicó los ojos y los labios se afinaron; no estaba nada contento.

—Él no, pero yo sí.

El Señor Tenebroso abrió la boca y los ojos al tiempo que miraba a Severus Snape. Dio un par de pasos en dirección al mago, todavía sin creerse la noticia.

—Severus Snape, uno de mis más fieles seguidores. Con que has conseguido acabar con el anciano director…

Narcisa y Bellatrix ahogaron una exclamación, pero Jade miró con miedo a su padre. Dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás; no se creía que Severus hubiera sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, debía haber entendido mal.

—Son las mejores noticias que he recibido desde hace tiempo. El gran Albus Dumbledore muerto a manos de uno de mis mortífagos.

Daba más miedo cuando estaba contento que cuando parecía que iba a lanzarte una maldición. Pero Jade no le prestaba atención; miraba todavía a Severus, pero éste, pese a saber que lo observaban, miraba a su amo.

Voldemort ya se había ido, al igual que los hermanos Carrow. Bellatrix había desaparecido y tan sólo quedaban cuatro personas.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Jade tras echar varias miradas de furia; necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

—No, Jade. Nos quedamos aquí. El Señor Tenebroso me ordenó que nos mantuviéramos cerca —le aclaró su padre seriamente.

—¿De qué tiene miedo si ya no puedo hacer nada? _Moriré_ si hago algo —dijo queriendo remarcar que era por culpa de ellos. Relajándose, miró a Narcisa—. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—Que te acompañe Draco —le contestó mirando a su hijo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta sin rechistar. Jade suspiró y lo siguió después de susurrar Genial.

Pasaron por el gran vestíbulo y subieron las escaleras de mármol que daban a un largo pasillo con muchas puertas. Entraron a ese pasillo, dejando las escaleras, que seguían subiendo, detrás. Pasaron por delante de varias puertas antes de llegar a la que sería la de Jade. Draco la abrió y se echó a un lado para dejar entrar a la chica.

—Prince… —empezó a decir mientras ella entraba en la habitación.

Jade cerró la puerta haciendo mucho ruido y cortando al rubio. Se descalzó y corrió hacia la cama con doseles para desahogarse.

No sabía si lloraba por el hecho de estar atrapada, de saber que su padre era un asesino o que Dumbledore había muerto, o de descubrir que lo que había pasado con Draco era una mentira. Cuánto deseaba volver a estar junto a sus amigos, los únicos que no le mentían y que la querían de verdad. Ojalá pudiera explicarles todo y así poder ver de nuevo una sonrisa de Hermione y no el último recuerdo que tenía de la castaña: una fría mirada dirigida a ella.

Un golpe la hizo abrir los ojos y con otro se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y entonces se acordó de dónde estaba. Apartó las sábanas y caminó hacia la puerta para abrir a aquél que la había despertado. Era Narcisa Malfoy y llevaba entre sus manos una prenda verde. La extendió en dirección a Jade y ella, dudando, la cogió. Se miraron un momento, en el cual la mujer le dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento. Jade se sorprendió; la bruja había dejado de lado su máscara de frialdad para demostrarle sus sentimientos a la chica. Ella, sin dejar pasar los segundos, asintió, dándole a entender que la había entendido. Después, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Jade cerró la puerta y extendió el vestido. Sólo se lo había puesto una vez y fue la última vez que vio a los gemelos.

Se cambió rápidamente, pero antes de bajar a desayunar se asomó a la ventana. Al llegar anoche no pudo distinguir muy bien lo que tenía alrededor, por eso ahora le sorprendía lo grande que era el jardín. Todo parecía de color gris, exceptuando algunas plantas que rodeaban la casa.

Llegó a la entrada y caminó hacia la izquierda hasta una gran puerta de roble, adornada con líneas doradas. La empujó y consiguió abrirla pese a ser muy pesada. Dentro se encontraban tres personas: Narcisa, que estaba sentada en la primera silla de uno de los laterales de la mesa; Severus, que se sentaba justo enfrente, en el otro lateral, y que quedaba de espaldas a la puerta, y Draco, que estaba junto a su madre y de cara a Jade.

La morena se acercó a ellos y, sin cambiar la expresión, se sentó junto a su padre y frente al rubio. Empezó a desayunar sin decir nada y sabiendo que los dos magos la observaban.

—Mandé a Khelina para que te trajera algo de ropa.

La chica hizo como si no hubiera escuchado a su padre, pero por dentro tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a la elfina doméstica.

—De todas maneras, yo te puedo dejar. Tengo varias prendas que te vendrían —sugirió la mujer. Jade la miró y alzó los hombros.

Otro silencio. Severus había entendido esa conversación: no le hablaba a él, pero sí a Narcisa. Draco seguía sin decir nada.

Ninguno había podido dormir mucho, por eso habían bajado a la sala común antes de que sirvieran el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Ron se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Hermione en el sofá, cerca del pelirrojo, y Harry y Ginny se acurrucaban al otro lado del sofá.

—Todavía me parece un sueño —murmuró Ron mirando un punto indefinido del suelo.

Nadie comentó nada, hasta que Hermione formuló la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose toda la noche.

—Y dices que… ¿Jade parecía no saber lo que hacía? —Harry no contestó—. Supongo que debía saber que esto pasaría. Como siempre estaba con Malfoy y Snape es su padre…

—Sí, pero al principio se opuso a correr. —El moreno parecía frustrado y Ginny lo miró preocupada.

—Sé una cosa que… no debería decir, pero… —dijo lentamente, sentándose bien en el sofá. La miraron—. Veréis, hace unos meses escuché una discusión que tuvieron Jade y Malfoy. Él le recordó que iban juntos para que Jade pudiera separarse de… nosotros.

Los tres amigos fruncieron el ceño, pero dejaron que la chica continuara.

—También escuché cómo ella defendía a Hermione cuando él la… insultó. Por eso me extrañó que te llamara… eso —dijo mirando a su amiga.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo era una farsa? ¿Qué Jade no ha cambiado? —preguntó Ron intercambiando miradas con sus amigos.

—Sí y puedo asegurarte que ha estado preocupada por nosotros todo este tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto. Habría ido a visitarnos a Harry y a mí a la enfermería cuando…

—Y fue, pero recuerda que estaba…

—…fingiendo —concluyó Hermione cortando a la chica.

—Yo le aseguré que te pondrías bien —dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermano.

Volvieron a callarse, procesando la nueva información. Entonces Harry llegó a una conclusión.

—Ya la tiene. Ahora está con él —murmuró el moreno.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Ron.

—Voldemort —respondió Hermione.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y no había podido salir al exterior, siempre encerrada en aquella mansión. Jade había intentado mantenerse alejada de cualquiera, porque Narcisa no había vuelto a tratarla de aquella forma, su padre casi no aparecía por la casa y Draco… le había mentido.

Pero este día era distinto; varios magos habían llegado y se dirigían a una habitación al final del vestíbulo. Jade se había cruzado con los Carrow cuando bajaba las escaleras y los había seguido, pero alguien la detuvo.

—No puedes entrar ahí; no eres mortífaga —le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

La chica se giró, asustada por ser pillada in fraganti.

—Ya, por eso tú sí vas a entrar —lo recriminó y después caminó hacia las escaleras, pero no llegó.

Se detuvo cuando la puerta de la entrada se volvió a abrir y dejó paso a varios magos más. Entre ellos había un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado, pálido y con surcos bajo los ojos. Dio un par de pasos y entró dentro del vestíbulo. Se detuvo y dejó que las otras personas siguieran su camino hasta la habitación del final.

—¿Padre? —susurró el chico a las espaldas de Jade.

Lucius miraba a su hijo parado frente a él; no decía nada, sólo lo miraba. Varios segundos después, se percató de la presencia de la chica y decidió seguir caminando hasta la habitación.

—Vamos Draco, tenemos una reunión —sin añadir nada más, ambos traspasaron la puerta dejando a Jade fuera.

La morena subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó, empezó a andar de un lado a otro, inquieta por no saber qué hacer. En esa misma casa estaban reunidos los mortífagos y no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Harry. Desde que había llegado, siempre intentaba convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era para ayudar a su amigo, pero el hecho de que fuera de forma tan pasiva la exasperaba.

Esas dos semanas había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, sobretodo en lo referente a Severus y la muerte del director. Él le había dicho que era espía de Dumbledore, pero no le cuadraba que lo hubiera matado. Y luego estaba Malfoy, que no había hablado con él sobre ese tema; ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a ello.

La noche fue cayendo, dejando una luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Jade estaba tumbada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, observando la luna, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó lentamente, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió; un elfo se encontraba detrás.

—Me han ordenado que la avise de que baje a cenar —dijo el elfo mirando a la chica.

—Pues diles que no tengo ganas y que no voy a bajar —tras decir eso, esperó a que desapareciera tras un chasquido y cerró la puerta.

Unos minutos después, volvieron a llamar. Jade se acercó de nuevo y con un movimiento brusco abrió para explicarle al elfo que la dejara en paz. Pero cuando abrió se encontró con otra persona.

—Te estamos esperando.

—Ya le he dicho a tu elfo que no quiero bajar —contestó Jade mirando a Draco.

—Y por eso me han hecho subir a por ti. Así que vamos —dijo agarrando a la chica por el brazo y sacándola de la habitación.

—Suéltame, no quiero ir —protestó intentando soltarse.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y baja a cenar. No compliques más las cosas.

Draco la había sujetado más fuerte y se había acercado más a ella, haciendo que la chica se alejara chocando con la pared que tenia a su espalda. Ella sólo lo miraba fríamente a los ojos, aunque el tenerlo tan cerca había hecho que la piel se le erizara, mientras que él observaba los labios que tenía a centímetros de los suyos. Cómo deseaba besarla, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Jade se recordó que él no sentía lo mismo que ella, pero no podía reaccionar. El chico se separó de ella y alargó su brazo hacia el pasillo en señal de que empezara a caminar. Ella no dijo nada más y empezó a andar por delante del rubio.

Cuando llegaron, Draco se adelantó para abrir la puerta y hacerla pasar. Jade ni siquiera lo miró y entró; cuando lo hizo se quedó parada mirando a los presentes. Ella esperaba que Lucius estuviera, al fin y al cabo era su casa, pero no contaba con que Bellatrix, junto con Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange también estuviesen, además de Peter Petigrew.

—Entonces es verdad, Deyanira está aquí —dijo Rodolphus mirando de arriba a bajo a la chica—. Y veo que ya no es una niña.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos como una familia? —satirizó Bellatrix.

—No pienso compartir la misma mesa que tú —soltó Jade con rabia mirando a la bruja.

Se dio la vuelta para irse mientras Bella reía a carcajadas, pero Draco se interponía en su camino.

—Siéntate, Jade. Ahora —ordenó Severus elevando la voz por encima de la risa de la bruja.

La morena giró para mirar a su padre y obedeció tras insultar a todos mentalmente.

Lucius presidía la mesa y a su izquierda se sentó Narcisa y su hijo. Rodolphus y Bellatrix se sentaron enfrente de los Malfoy seguidos de Rabastan y Colagusano. Quedaban dos sillas al lado de Draco donde Snape le señaló a su hija que se sentara, ocupando él la última silla.

Dentro de lo malo prefería estar al lado de Draco y Severus que de cualquier otro que ocupaba la mesa.

—Así que el viejo Albus ha muerto —dijo Rabastan sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Lástima habérmelo perdido, pero no pude estar en esa batalla.

—No te quejes, al menos estuviste en el Ministerio —lo consoló su hermano.

—Si, yo lo pasé muy bien ese día —apuntó Bellatrix mirando con una sonrisa a Jade—. Además, ¿no te gustó ver cómo maté a mi primito?

Colagusano se estremeció al oírla y recordar al que una vez fue su amigo. Jade, por su parte, apretó los puños bajo la mesa mirando con todo su odio a la bruja. Por un momento pensó en lanzarle una imperdonable y acabar con ella de una vez, pero no podía. Su rabia aumentaba por momentos y eso no era nada bueno. Snape percibió el estado de su hija y supo que era mejor calmarla si no querían tener allí a una veela enfurecida.

—Creo recordar que casi no podéis con unos cuantos adolescentes —dijo Severus mirando a Bella.

—Draco —interrumpió la conversación Narcisa—, no hemos podido hablar de cuando estuviste en la enfermería.

El chico observó un momento a su tía, la cual miraba con furia a Severus, y luego miró a su madre.

—No fue nada —contestó el chico sin tono alguno.

—Un sectumsempra no es nada, claro —replicó la mujer mirando a su hijo.

—¿Quién te lo lanzó? —preguntó Bella para entrar en la conversación.

—Nadie —dijo el rubio molesto por la conversación.

—Fue Harry —añadió Jade con una sonrisa.

Draco la miró con rabia por haber revelado ese dato que lo ridiculizaba por no haberse podido defender.

—¿Potter? ¿Un Gryffindor pudo contigo? —habló por primera vez Lucius sorprendido, dejándolo más en ridículo.

—Me pilló… desprevenido —quiso excusarse el chico.

—Yo… yo soy Gryffindor —una vocecilla se escuchó al final de la mesa.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Colagusano que parecía más bajito aún. Lucius empezó a reír al igual que los Lestrange.

—Hacía tiempo que no reía —dijo el ex-preso soltando la última carcajada.

La cena terminó y los Lestrange se marcharon de la mansión. Peter se quedó, así que ahora sólo permanecían los Malfoy, Severus, Colagusano y Jade.

—¿Puedo ir a mi habitación ya, o debo estar aquí contra mi voluntad, aún? —hablo la chica sin mirar a nadie en especial.

—Agradece que tengas una habitación, porque podrías estar con los elfos domésticos —le contestó Lucius con seriedad.

La chica debería aprender a obedecer si quería estar bajo el techo de los Malfoy.

Entonces se marchó de la sala, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de poder entrar, una voz la detuvo.

—Prince.

Jade se giró para mirar a Draco que se había acercado hasta ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la chica apoyada contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué has tenido que decir que Potter me atacó? —dijo furioso muy cerca de ella—. ¿No ves que me has dejado en ridículo? Casi haces enfurecer a mi padre delante de todos.

Jade lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero sustituyó la expresión por una sonrisa. Se incorporó separándose de la puerta, hecho que provocó que ambos quedaran más cerca.

—Es lo que pretendía —contestó muy seria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hec…?

—¿Que qué me has hecho? —Jade soltó una carcajada—. ¿No te parece suficiente con haberme mentido todo este curso? ¿Con haberte hecho pasar por mi amigo sólo por una orden? ¿Con hacer que me enam…?

Se calló, había hablado demasiado para nada. Se miraban a los ojos, como si se probaran a sí mismos, para ver quién soportaba más la mirada del otro. Draco la apartó primero, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta y agachando la cabeza. Tenía una lucha interna.

—Me basta con que me digas que tengo razón, así no tendré que seguir preguntándome si soy estúpida o no. —En realidad no le bastaría, pero de esa forma se aclararían muchas cosas.

—Por Merlín…

Entonces Jade abrió la puerta sin darle la espalda al chico, pero no consiguió entrar. Draco, sin dejar de apoyar la mano derecha en el marco, condujo la otra hacia el mango de la puerta, tocando con el brazo el cuerpo de la chica. Atrajo la puerta hacia él y, por consiguiente, a Jade también. Rozó sus labios, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. La chica cerró los ojos esperando que Draco la besara, pero él se separó con brusquedad y se marchó a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Jade no estaba confusa, estaba más que eso. Casi la besa. Eso significaba que… ¿qué significaba? ¿Que sentía algo por ella? Aunque antes ya la había hecho creer eso, siendo todo mentira después. Pero entonces, ¿ese casi beso era de verdad o había sido otra mentira para mantenerla junto a él? Pero eso no tenía sentido, Draco ya no la necesitaba, ya había conseguido atraerla hasta allí.

Entró por fin a su habitación, sin saber todavía qué pensar.

Durante la semana siguiente se sucedieron varias reuniones, en las cuales Jade pudo estar presente. Fue porque Voldemort había empezado a ir a ellas y sin ninguna explicación había invitado a la chica. No hay razón por la cual no pueda estar, fue lo único que dijo. Pero al principio tuvo miedo porque veía cómo salía Draco de las reuniones. Era como si lo hubieran torturado.

En esos días no había vuelto a hablar con Draco, en parte porque cada día tenía peor humor y aspecto, al igual que sus padres.

Voldemort encabezaba la gran mesa. A su izquierda estaba Lucius en un lateral y junto a él Narcisa. Draco a continuación, al lado de su tía. Jade estaba justo enfrente de Narcisa, con el asiento de su izquierda vacío y el otro ocupado por Colagusano que acababa de llegar. Cada poco tiempo la puerta se volvía a abrir para dejar paso a los mortífagos, pero Jade no se percataba de ello.

Una persona estaba colgada por los tobillos justo enfrente de Draco. Estaba inconsciente y la sangre de algunas heridas se escurría por su pelo.

—¿Has guardado bien al prisionero? —preguntó Voldemort al mago que ocupaba el asiento contiguo al de Jade.

—Sí… sí, mi señor —le contestó el otro.

La chica se preguntó de quién podía tratarse y cuándo lo habían traído, pues ella no se había enterado. Evitó mirar a los lados, por eso ahora miraba a Draco y, por consiguiente, la figura de la mujer colgando. La chica empezó a sudar y a hiperventilar, pero no sabía si era por el calor del fuego recién encendido de la chimenea o por haber descubierto quién era aquella mujer. Pero la sala estaba en silencio, así que dedujo que ya estaban todos.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a dos magos más, también vestidos de negro.

—Yaxley, Snape, casi llegáis tarde —dijo Voldemort alzando la voz. Los más cercanos a él sintieron un escalofrío—. Aquí Severus —añadió señalando el asiento libre junto a Jade—. Yaxley, al lado de Dolohov.

Los dos magos obedecieron y, nada más tomar asiento, Voldemort le dio la palabra a Snape.

Explicó el plan que la Orden del Fénix tenía para sacar a Harry de su casa y argumentó en contra de algo que dijo Yaxley. Pero todo aquello tenía que ver con la vida de Harry y… ella no podía hacer nada, así que prefirió no escuchar.

Los dos jóvenes miraban hacia el mismo sitio, hundidos en las sillas, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

—Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.

Voldemort había concluido con esa frase escalofriante, pero un ruido precedente del suelo lo fue más. Ordenó a Colagusano que fuera a callar al prisionero y a continuación siguió hablando. Pero esta vez miró a Jade y le pidió la varita.

—¿M… mi varita? —preguntó la chica incrédula.

—Sí, quiero tu varita. No sé para qué vas a utilizarla ahora que… no tienes que defenderte de nadie —añadió.

Jade titubeó un momento ya que sabía que utilizaría su varita para atacar a Harry. Pero no tenía opción, así que la depositó en la mesa y después se la pasó al mago. La observó un momento y después volvió a mirar a su hija.

—¿De qué es?

—De avellano. Y su núcleo central es de pelo de unicornio.

El mago se quedó pensativo y sacó su varita para compararlas. Después las guardó en la túnica.

—¿Te han causado problemas, los Malfoy? Espero que ninguno de ellos te haya hecho sentir… infeliz —terminó diciendo mirando a la chica.

Ella, sin darse cuenta, miró de reojo a Bellatrix, la cual le había restregado una noche que Sirius estaba muerto. De repente sintió que su mente pensaba por sí misma y los recuerdos se sucedían muy deprisa. La cerró rápidamente sabiendo que si Voldemort seguía adelante descubriría mucho más.

—Ya veo. Bellatrix —dijo dirigiéndose a la bruja—, no debes jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás. Deberías haber sabido que a alguien podría entristecer la muerte de Sirius Black.

Varias carcajadas llenaron la habitación. Jade apretó los labios y empezó a respirar forzadamente.

—Ahora que recuerdo, me enteré de que aquel joven, el que mató Colagusano en el cementerio, tenía una estrecha relación contigo. —El corazón de la chica se encogió más, pero él continuó—. ¿Sabes qué significa tu nombre? Deyanira, vencedora de hombres. Al parecer acerté al ponértelo…

Los murmullos recorrieron la sala, entre risas, y se escuchó alguna frase como pobre de aquel que se enamore de ella. Voldemort los acalló a todos y se quedó mirando a la mujer que colgaba en el aire. No había dejado de dar vueltas.

—¿La conoces, Draco? —le preguntó mirando la figura. El chico no contestó y se escondió más en su silla—. ¿Y tú, Deyanira?

Ella tampoco contestó, pero sí sabía quién era. Sus amigos le habían hablado muchas veces de ella y también se la había encontrado por los pasillos del colegio. Pero siguió callada.

—Es Charity Burbage, la que hasta hacía unos meses daba clases en Hogwarts.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que abriera los ojos, haciendo la escena más terrorífica. Miraba a todos en la sala con profundo miedo, nombrando a Severus cada vez que lo veía. Lloraba y sangraba, dejando su pelo enmarañado.

Tras unos segundos más de estar presenciando aquella imagen escalofriante, una luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y el cuerpo de la mujer calló inerte sobre la superficie de la mesa. Todos se asustaron por el repentino asesinato y muchos se movieron de su sitio. Draco calló de la silla y Jade se agarró al brazo de Severus. Pero éste ni se inmutó; la chica lo miraba con temor y a la vez con compasión porque sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Algo se deslizaba ahora por debajo de la mesa, rozando sus pies.

—_¿Me ha llamado, amo? _—Jade escuchó una voz sibilante que se acercaba a dónde ella estaba.

—Cómetela —ordenó Voldemort a la serpiente.

Ésta no demoró y se deslizó por la mesa hasta quedar a la vista de todos. Entonces abrió su gran mandíbula y se aproximó a la cabeza de la bruja.


	27. Draco Malfoy

_**Capítulo 27: Draco Malfoy**_

Aquella semana fue peor que la anterior. Varios mortífagos se instalaron en la mansión por orden de Voldemort. Incluso él pasaba el día allí, escondiéndose del Ministerio. Bellatrix dormía un par de habitaciones alejada de Jade, junto a la de su hermana. Yaxley y Dolohov también tenían habitaciones allí, aunque por suerte casi ni se les veía por la casa. Pero eso no era lo peor; Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo que había mordido a Remus Lupin, también rondaba por allí, teniendo el cuarto cercano al de los otros mortífagos.

El segundo día que pasaron allí, en la cena salió un tema un poco incómodo para varias personas.

—Podríais visitarlos para darles la enhorabuena —seguía diciendo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

—Si voy a visitarlos sería para lanzarles una maldición, mi señor —respondió Bellatrix muy convencida, apretando los puños.

Voldemort se reclinó en la silla, pensando. Después miró a cada uno de los mortífagos que allí había fijamente.

—Al cabo de unos años, las familias de sangre pura se ven infectadas por algún traidor. Por eso hay que acabar con esos virus y evitar que suceda de nuevo. —Se quedó mirando a las hermanas Black—. Debéis acabar con vuestra sobrina y con su marido, el hombre lobo.

—A la primera oportunidad —sentenció Bellatrix con los ojos vidriosos mirando a su amo.

A Jade, en un primer momento, se le comprimió el estómago ante las palabras de Voldemort, pero observó a Bellatrix con una ceja alzada (por su reacción de servidora leal) mientras se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo con ella en el Ministerio.

—_No puedo matarte. —Hizo una pausa para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su izquierda, respondidos por Jade para mantener la distancia— Pero, sin embargo, sí lo deseo. ¿Sabes que yo te crié durante tus primeros meses, antes de que Severus se viera obligado a cuidarte? —Jade no cambió su expresión, pero sí sintió un nudo en el estómago— Realmente tienes un cierto parecido a mi señor, pero dudo que tengas su valentía y su poder._

_Jade sabía que quería hacerla enfurecer, pero no lo lograría; lucharía. La chica estaba preparada para lanzar un hechizo, pero Bellatrix sólo hablaba._

—_Conocí a tu madre, ¿sabes Deyanira? Era realmente hermosa y la más malvada de todas las de su especie. Por eso se le permitió el honor de tener un descendiente con sangre del Señor Tenebroso. —Su voz era siniestra y cada vez que pronunciaba a su amo, lo hacía con adoración._

—_¿Sigues enamorada de mi padre? —le preguntó Jade con malicia, pese a sentir un temor enorme._

_La cara de la bruja se oscureció por momentos y el plan le salió al revés. Alzó la varita y de ella salió un rayo azul que cruzó la habitación en un momento._

—_¡Protego! _

Eso la hizo reír por lo bajo, ocultando la sonrisa. Pero en aquel silencio que se había formado, no pudo ocultar nada.

—¿De qué te ríes, Deyanira?

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella cuando alzó la vista. Unos con reproche, otros con miedo al ver la reacción de Voldemort y dos personas con cautela, rogándole que parara.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó aún más serio.

La verdad era que no, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a mirar a las dos personas que le pedían cautela; Snape negaba muy lentamente con la cabeza, esperando a que la chica desobedeciera, como siempre. Draco tenía miedo por lo que ella pudiera llegar a decir. Jade suspiró y ellos se relajaron.

—No… —Todos se tensaron. —No es eso. Estaba recordando… algo.

Tal vez si hubiera añadido un lo siento el ambiente se habría vuelto a relajar. Pero no lo hizo y, pese a que Voldemort no estaba tan serio, la cena acabó de manera brusca.

—Pero, ¿tú en qué estás pensando? —la retuvo el rubio en la puerta de su habitación después de cenar.

—Suéltame —le dijo dando un tirón del brazo y así separarse de él.

—¿No sabes lo peligroso que ha sido eso? Deberías respetarlo o…

—¿O qué? ¿Me matará? ¿Me torturará? —Draco suspiró. —Ya viste que me quiere viva y si me tortura… no será peor que esto.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, pero el rubio contemplaba el suelo. Tenía los brazos en jarras y apretaba los labios.

Algo se movió a la altura de las escaleras y los jóvenes miraron hacia allí. Un hombre grande se había detenido y los observaba con una sonrisa donde se veían muy bien los mugrientos dientes.

La chica entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Draco seguía en la misma postura al igual que el hombre lobo. Tras unos segundos, Greyback se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el rubio entró en su habitación.

El sábado no tardó en llegar y, por lo tanto, en vaciarse la mansión. En la última reunión, la de esa misma mañana, habían planeado cómo atrapar a Potter y ahora se encaminaban hacia Privet Drive.

Tanto Lucius como Bellatrix parecían nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar, al igual que muchos otros.

Draco no estaba invitado y parecía enfadado. Se encontraba en el jardín, pateando una piedra que se había cruzado por su camino.

—Idiota.

El rubio se giró para mirar con rabia a la chica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto.

—Que eres idiota —contestó impasible—. ¿Cómo puedes estar así porque no hayas ido a…? —se quedó callada al recordar que habían salido para matar a Harry.

Había intentado convencerse de que Severus intentaría ayudar a su amigo, pero todavía dudaba de él después de matar a Dumbledore. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él sobre ello, pero necesitaba creer que no formaba parte de los mortífagos.

—No estoy de humor para discutir contigo, Prince.

—Bien, porque quería preguntarte algo, ¿qué se supone que pas…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque una mujer rubia se acercaba hasta ellos para hacerlos entrar a la mansión. Quería preguntarle qué significó aquel _casi_ beso, pero parecía que nunca encontraba el momento oportuno, y él tampoco parecía dispuesto a hablar sobre el tema.

Un par de días después, a media tarde había mucho movimiento en la mansión, más del normal. Había más mortífagos rondando por todas partes y a todas horas, así que nadie podía relajarse y olvidarlo todo por un momento. Y eso era lo que más quería Jade. Pero todos sabían que Voldemort lo hacía a propósito, sobretodo los Malfoy. Desde que Lucius había regresado, la casa parecía menos casa. Los elfos domésticos correteaban a todas horas, por todas partes, como los mortífagos. Aunque había uno en especial que se hacía notar más su presencia, a pesar de no ser mortífago del todo pues era como los dementores que sólo trabajaban para Voldemort a un precio. Fenrir Greyback recibía sumas de dinero a cambio de prisioneros, ya sean sangre sucia, traidores o rebeldes, como los de la Orden del Fénix.

Pero Jade casi ignoraba todo eso. A ella le preocupaba más encontrárselo en rincones y no haberlo percibido o simplemente que se pasee por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

En una de sus inspecciones por la casa, mejor dicho de la gran casa porque cada vez encontraba un lugar nuevo, se cruzó con un grupo de tres personas que hablaban sobre…

—… Ojoloco Moody cayó de la escoba como si fuera un muñeco —se mofaba uno de los tres hombres. Jade recordaba vagamente que se trataba de Dolohov.

—Tantos problemas que nos dio ese vejestorio… No pareció tan valiente cuando la maldición del Señor Tenebroso le dio —éste soltó una carcajada.

Greyback, que no había dicho nada, desvió su miraba hacia la chica que se había parado a mitad del pasillo. Dolohov y el otro hombre se percataron del cambio en el hombre lobo y giraron sus cuerpos hacia la chica, pues habían estado de espaldas a ella. Yaxley, así se llamaba el otro hombre.

El profesor Moody estaba muerto; eso fue lo único que pensó Jade. No se percató de que Greyback había caminado hacia ella y de que los otros dos habían desaparecido hasta que tuvo al hombre lobo a un par de pasos. Le llegó el olor a sudor proveniente del hombre y casi se marea.

—Greyback, mi padre quiere que te reúnas con él —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Jade se giró para encontrarse con el rubio, el cual miraba sólo al hombre lobo. Éste hizo desaparecer su sonrisa y caminó para pasar junto a Jade, pero antes aspiró profundamente. Siguió su camino después de intercambiar una mirada de suficiencia con Draco. Entonces el chico se acercó a ella y estando a un palmo de distancia le dijo:

—No te acerques a él.

Después pasó por su lado, rozándole el brazo, y desapareció al girar la esquina.

Durante los días siguientes había intentado seguir el consejo de Draco, aunque conforme lo había dicho parecía más una orden. Pero al estar indefensa, sin varita (ya que se había roto en el encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry) y sin poder atacarle de ningún modo por culpa del juramento, cada vez le tenía más miedo. Otro suceso fue que Voldemort se había marchado sin hacer reunión alguna antes y no sabían a dónde, al menos ella. Aunque antes de su marcha había estado escuchando gritos de sufrimiento desde el suelo, desde el sótano. No quiso averiguar de quién se trataba.

También sucedían cosas en el exterior, pero no se enteró hasta que las conversaciones entre los mortífagos se volvieron más relajadas a falta de la presencia de su amo. Pius Thicknesse, jefe del Departamento de Control de la Ley Mágica, estaba bajo la maldición imperius y precisamente era Yaxley el que lo dominaba. Todavía nadie lo sospechaba, pero parecía que los mortífagos estaban preparando dar un golpe fuerte en el Ministerio.

Un par de días después lo descubrió todo. El ministro había sido asesinado y Thicknesse ocupaba ahora su puesto. Por eso, el caos en el mundo mágico se había desatado. Impondrían un nuevo régimen: todos los hijos de muggles pasarían un juicio "justo" para corroborar que eran magos. Jade también se enteró de que estaban buscando a Harry y que daban una recompensa por su captura. Según Lucius y algunos mortífagos más, el Ministerio había repartido carteles de búsqueda porque lo culpaban de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore. Un engaño.

Una noche, en la que el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, como cuando llegó allí, acababa de ponerse el pijama. Constaba de dos simples prendas: unos pantalones largos color morado y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color. Recogió su pelo en una coleta, porque ya le llegaba para hacérsela aunque se le escurriera algún mechón. Tenía sed, así que se dispuso a bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Abrió la puerta, se apagó la luz de la habitación al salir y la cerró. El pasillo se iluminó un poco y pudo caminar hacia las escaleras. Entonces una puerta se abrió al otro lado de su habitación que la hizo detenerse. Se giró para ver quién era y sintió cómo la sangre subía hasta su cabeza a toda velocidad. Draco estaba en el umbral de su puerta, con tan sólo un pantalón como pijama, el pelo revuelto y observándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿A dónde vas Prince? —soltó de repente el chico. Jade tranquilizó su respiración.

—No te importa. —Él se movió—. ¿Me vas a seguir?

Mientras, Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación y el pasillo volvió a quedar poco iluminado. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo cuando estuvo muy cerca. Jade notaba su respiración en la cara y él la de ella en el cuello.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que no había hecho ruido al salir.

—Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Tu definición de "hacer lo que quiera" es muy amplia. Porque… creo recordar que conmigo hiciste lo que quisiste —le respondió en tono seco y acusador.

Se miraban a los ojos, sin cambiar de dirección, insultándose sin palabras. Pero Jade vio algo en su expresión que la hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. El chico había sido el primero en desviar la mirada, pero no a cualquier sitio, había mirado hacia abajo… a sus labios. Lo volvería a hacer. La volvería a engañar, pero lo peor de todo es que no quería oponerse ni preguntarle lo que significaban de verdad esos besos.

Draco empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo más caliente la respiración del otro y erizando la piel allí donde el aire la tocaba. Sus cuerpos se acomodaron a ese acercamiento, haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran y pudieran sentir la subida y bajada de estos. Percibían el olor del otro como si nunca antes hubieran podido olerse, pero ahora era distinto. De una forma u otra sabían que tanto el uno como el otro _deseaban _ese beso.

Jade se alejó unos centímetros del rostro del chico, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que ese momento no iba a significar nada para él; siempre "hacía lo que quería".

No contestó ni dejó de mirarla con la misma expresión. Entonces recorrió la distancia que los separaba en un segundo y tocó sus labios. La chica giró la cara una milésima de segundo después del movimiento de él y quedó Draco con la nariz y la frente pegada a la mejilla derecha de la morena.

Se apartó de él y casi corrió hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo; ahora tenía más sed. Se metió en la cama y se durmió sin saber si lloraba de verdad o si sólo era un sueño.

Daba miedo lo rápido que pasaban las semanas, y los meses. Su cumpleaños se acercaba y eso le daba mucha rabia. A los diecisiete años era cuando los magos podían hacer magia fuera de la escuela, aunque en su condición le daba igual. No tenía varita y, bien pensado, el Ministerio no la encerraría si hacía magia antes de la edad: estaba controlado por mortífagos y ella era la hija de lord Voldemort.

De vez en cuando, el Señor Oscuro llegaba a la Mansión y hacía nuevas reuniones; al parecer tenía nuevos planes.

En una de esas reuniones sólo habló de Hogwarts.

—Tengo nuevos planes para ti —empezó diciendo mirando al mago—. Visto la incompetencia de algunos y la competencia tuya… he decidido nombrarte director de Hogwarts.

Se alzó un murmullo a lo largo de la mesa, acallados rápidamente por la mirada del mago.

—Hermanos Carrow, vosotros impartiréis Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles. —Los aludidos asintieron un tanto confusos—. Greyback, quiero que tú y los carroñeros os encarguéis de encontrar a aquellos que no quieran ir al colegio.

Voldemort desvió la mirada hacia todos sus seguidores, estrechando los ojos rojos de serpiente y recostado en el sillón.

—Yaxley y Dolohov seguiréis vigilando Grimmauld Place.

No dijo mucho más antes de salir el primero de la sala, dejando tras de sí un ambiente de incredulidad por sus recientes planes sobre Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, habiendo asumido ya que Snape iba a ser director de Hogwarts, los nervios ya iban desapareciendo, al igual que algunos mortífagos. Bellatrix seguía viviendo allí, pero a su marido casi nunca se lo veía. Yaxley y algunos más pasaban mucho tiempo vigilando a Harry Potter en Grimmauld Place, una calle de Londres. El único que seguía por allí era el hombre lobo, que como el colegio no había comenzado, no debía empezar a buscar a adolescentes fugitivos, aunque sí a sangre-sucias. Pero el caso era que seguía estando mucho tiempo rondando por la casa.

Aquella noche, libre para rondar por la casa después de haber cenado, Jade paseaba por el primer piso, más allá del comedor y la sala de reuniones. Había estado veinte minutos leyendo un libro, por puro aburrimiento, hasta que decidió bajar a inspeccionar. Greyback no había estado en la cena, así que no corría peligro.

Era muy tarde, por eso, cuando escuchó un ruido del pasillo que acababa de dejar atrás, caminó más deprisa metiéndose por una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. No las había visto otras veces, pero de esa forma podría esconderse. Las bajó corriendo y, al llegar a una pequeña habitación sin ventanas y con muchas mesas de madera, se pegó al muro asomando la cabeza por donde había venido para ver si la habían seguido.

Una figura grande se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba ella. Jade frunció el ceño al descubrir que no podía tratarse de Lucius ni de Draco. La chica caminó pegada a la pared hasta una esquina de la habitación, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Greyback había seguido su rastro hasta allí y se había detenido justo enfrente de Jade, con una enorme sonrisa amarilla.

—Mmm… jazmín —dijo con voz ronca.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose de nuevo indefensa. Quería fundirse con la pared, desaparecer para que no pudiera tocarla, pero lo veía algo imposible. No tenía varita, no tenía valor para arriesgarse a atacarlo por si le sucedía algo a ella. Pese a eso, no cerró los ojos.

El hombre lobo se acercó mucho más a la chica, tanto que la nariz de él rozaba la piel de ella ahí dónde la pasaba, impregnándose de su olor. Jade estaba aterrada y en un ataque repentino intentó empujarlo. Pero él era demasiado corpulento y sólo consiguió que la aprisionara más contra la pared y que le tapara la boca cuando intentó gritar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del hombre, haciendo que la morena se estremeciera aún más y esta vez sí cerró los ojos, temiendo la siguiente reacción de Greyback. Pronto sintió cómo la húmeda lengua de él recorría su cuello, sintiéndola subir hasta su cara. Le dieron arcadas y los ojos se le humedecieron de la misma impotencia y rabia que sentía por no poder hacer nada. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla haciendo que Greyback parara momentáneamente.

—No llores —susurró con una sonrisa de lado—. Aún no ha empezado lo mejor…

Abrió los ojos sin poder parar de llorar y vio cómo levantaba lentamente la mano que le quedaba libre, terminada en unas largas y duras uñas con mugre, las cuales no serían muy distintas de las que tendría en su otro estado, y desgarraba la camisa de la chica. Ella intentó separarse de él y consiguió escabullirse, quedando alejada de pared alguna. Jade tenía un desgarrón en la ropa con la marca de cuatro zarpazos. Se había sentido liberada un momento, pero al verlo venir de nuevo le entró el pánico.

—Fenrir, sal de aquí. Ahora —le ordenó la mujer que estaba parada en el último escalón.

Había seguido al hombre lobo cuando vio sospechoso su comportamiento al pasar por un pasillo en concreto. Lo perdió en otro y después encontró la puerta que daba a la habitación de los elfos domésticos abierta.

Tanto el hombre como Jade miraban sorprendidos a Narcisa, pero él con furia y ella aliviada. Greyback fue directo a las escaleras y desapareció tras un portazo. La bruja entró por fin en la pequeña sala y contempló a Jade.

—Ten más cuidado —dijo secamente y añadió:— Sube a tu habitación.

No le replicó y subió enseguida.

Ya arriba, después de haber mirado bien por los pasillos por si veía a alguien, se detuvo al pie de su cama. Llevaba el pelo suelto y el flequillo sudado. Se quitó los zapatos y siguió parada de pie sin hacer nada. Había pasado tanto miedo que parecía estar en estado de shock. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su respiración se calmase. Una vez se hubo relajado un poco, corrió a la ducha que había en la habitación, y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo para después enjabonarse cada parte de su cuerpo donde la había tocado.

Estaba frente a su cama, con el pijama ya puesto y el pelo aún mojado, mirando la camisa desgarrada que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Prince?

Jade casi ni escuchó que Draco había entrado en la habitación, ni notó el tono burlón de sus palabras. El chico no recibió contestación.

—¿Sigues pensando que un _cruciatus_ sería mejor que esto? —siguió preguntando arrastrando las palabras—. No… prefieres ir con Potter y lloriquearle. —Draco intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero ni con eso la hacía rabiar—. Si lo miras bien, aquí estás más protegida que en cualquier otro lugar…

—¡Cállate! —exclamó a la vez que se giraba hacia el chico.

A Draco le sorprendió que ella reaccionara después de esa última frase; era lo único que había dicho enserio. La miró a los ojos y vio tristeza en ellos, pero al desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, vio la camiseta desgarrada; se acercó y la levantó viendo la marca en ésta. Se giró para mirarla de nuevo mientras ella miraba el suelo.

—¿Quién…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? —se calló y siguió observándola.

—Greyback —contestó tras unos segundos, y sin quererlo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos un momento y después se giró bruscamente, de vuelta al pasillo, en busca del culpable. Jade no se lo pensó y corrió para cerrar la puerta, quedando de espaldas a ésta. Agachó la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se unían a la primera. No había esperado que Draco reaccionara así, tan protector.

—No te vayas —susurró como una súplica—. No quiero estar sola.

Porque lo había estado allí abajo. Se había sentido totalmente sola, más que nunca antes.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y sin saber por qué, Jade se acercó al chico y lentamente se apoyó en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras aspiraba su camisa. Deseaba sentir su calor, sus brazos presionándola contra él, creer que todo iba bien. Pero por mucho tiempo que estuviera pegada a él, Draco no la rodeaba como había hecho las veces anteriores. Entonces comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre su ropa, pasando las manos por su pecho, acariciándolo, sin esperar una reacción, sólo por disfrutar de ese momento.

Sintió algo caliente a ambos lados de la barbilla que la hacían levantar la cabeza hacia la cara de Draco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises del chico; eran realmente hermosos. Un hormigueo en el estómago le obligó a tragar saliva, hizo que su respiración se entrecortara y el corazón latiera tres veces más rápido.

El rubio cerró los ojos mientras juntaba los labios de los dos, sólo un segundo en llegar y otro en volver al sitio. Claro y conciso. Entonces abrió los ojos y volvieron a mirarse. La sangre se concentraba en sus labios, sentía un martilleo en los oídos, embotándole los sentidos y olvidando dónde estaba, pero no con quién.

Jade se puso de puntillas y lo besó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y pegándose más a él. Las manos de él habían pasado directamente a tocar la espalda desnuda de la chica, subiéndole la camisa del pijama. Ella acariciaba su cuello, su cara… hasta que pasó a su pecho y tuvo que desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. El chico alejó sus manos de ella para que la prenda cayera al suelo.

De un momento a otro, ella rodeaba la cintura de Draco con las piernas, él iba descalzo y caminaba hacia la cama. El beso se tornaba cada vez más pasional y fogoso. Las manos de la chica recorrían la espalda de él en un intento de sentirlo todo, tener total consciencia de que estaba allí, por fin, junto a ella. Draco la sostenía por la cadera y de vez en cuando llevaba sus labios al cuello de la chica, a sus hombros, volvía a su barbilla, al lóbulo de la oreja…

La depositó en la cama y acabaron de desprenderse de toda la ropa. Se besaban de nuevo, se acariciaban, descubrían nuevos lugares y nuevas sensaciones… El hormigueo que había sentido cuando las manos de Draco tocaron su cara, se había expandido fuera de sus entrañas cuando él le había quitado la camisa y había llegado a todos sus nervios cuando se había recostado sobre ella en la cama.

Había ascendido por su cuerpo lentamente desde el vientre desnudo de la chica, acariciándolo y paseando sus labios por doquier; hasta llegar a las costillas, donde se había tumbado entre las piernas entreabiertas de Jade, pudiendo dejar pequeños besos bajo sus pechos. Llegó por fin allí, deslizó los brazos por debajo de ella, por su espalda, y dejó las manos en los hombros pálidos de la morena. Ella depositó sus manos en la cabeza de Draco cuando la piel se le erizó al contacto de sus labios calientes sobre sus pechos, sintiendo un calor diferente al del sol bajar por su cuerpo.

Draco los dejó atrás y siguió el camino hacia su boca pasando por su cuello, recorriendo la cicatriz que lo surcaba. Entonces volvieron a encontrarse, sus labios ya rojos y calientes y los rosados de ella. Pero no tardaron en volverse blandos y sedientos de más. Y él lo sabía. Por eso, se apegó más al siguiente beso, haciéndolo más violento, y así sofocar los gemidos de la chica, sintiéndolos entonces dentro de él.

Abrió los ojos al empezar a tener más calor y alzó la cabeza hacia un lado, pues dormía boca abajo. A un lado de la cama, nada; al otro, un joven rubio. Sonrió, pero en parte se enfadó porque todavía no le había dado explicaciones sobre lo de la orden hacia ella. Estaba pegada a su espalda, por eso se había despertado. Se movió para quedar de costado y apoyada sobre el codo.

Draco se removió al sentir el movimiento de las sábanas y acabó alzando la cabeza también. Se tumbó boca arriba y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirar somnoliento a la chica.

—Explícame porqué me engañaste —dijo Jade con una sonrisa que ocultaba su reciente enfado.

—¿Ni siquiera un "buenos días" o un "me encantó lo de anoche"? —se quejó falsamente.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada un momento, después se sentó en la cama y guió sus pies hacia el extremo de ésta para ponerse en pie. Draco alargó su brazo hacia ella y le agarró el suyo.

—Espera… —suspiró.

Se volvió a recostar mirando al chico y con una mueca lo incitó a continuar.

—Al principio no tenía problemas en cumplir con mi misión respecto a ti. Encima tú querías alejarte de Potter, la comadreja y la sangre… Bueno, de tus amigos —se corrigió cuando Jade apretó los labios—. El caso es que se acercaba el verano y tú seguías a mi lado, pero entonces…

Cerró la boca y se quedó mirando el techo de la cama. La morena observó su rostro, siguiendo la línea que hacía la mandíbula, sus ojos aclararse por la luz que entraba por la ventana...

Draco volvió a mirarla sin cambiar la expresión, fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

—Intenté alejarte de mí pero ya era tarde.

La chica se sintió flotar y entonces dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Draco frunció el ceño y también se le escapó una sonrisa, una que Jade nunca había visto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras se ponía en la misma posición que la chica, pero quedando frente a ella.

Jade meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos suspirando. Se sentía muy cansada y hambrienta, pese a eso, no quería moverse de allí, alejarse de aquel momento ni de él. De pronto, sus labios se calentaron y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras el chico volvía a su posición. Seguía sonriendo, libremente como había hecho hacía unos segundos.

No se lo pensó y se lanzó sobre él, quedando encima y dejando caer su pelo ocultando sus rostros. Lo besó totalmente convencida, sin ningún miedo. No se parecía a ninguna de las otras veces, porque ahora estaba feliz, sin ocultarlo, demostrándolo en cada movimiento de sus labios. Y, aunque sólo durara unos segundos, fue realmente emocionante.

—Tengo hambre —dijo por fin la chica mirándolo a los ojos desde arriba.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Draco alzando una ceja y sacando de nuevo la sonrisa.

Jade se sonrojó un momento y después se bajó de él y de la cama. Entró en el baño y sacó una toalla. Volvió a la habitación y se quedó mirando al rubio desde el marco de la puerta. Se lo había pensado mejor; no se ducharía sola.

—Bueno… si te apetece… —le insinuó todavía con un poco de vergüenza que ocultaba muy bien.

Draco se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Entonces apoyó los pies en el suelo y dejando la sábana atrás se bajó de la cama. Se desperezó y volvió a mirar a Jade. Caminó con paso lento rodeando el lecho y la chica lo vio acercarse mientras se pasaba una mano entre el cabello. Ella estaba medio oculta detrás de la puerta cuando él llegó, abrió del todo la puerta y la cerró a su espalda al entrar. Dio un par de pasos hacia la morena y le puso las manos en la nuca mientras la besaba.

Jade bajaba por las escaleras vestida con una falda por las rodillas de color negro y una camisa de manga corta. Su pelo seguía húmedo y fresco, recordándole el rato con Draco en la ducha. Llegó ante la puerta del comedor y cruzó el umbral, pudiendo ver que todavía estaban desayunando. No sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Se sentó junto a su padre y comenzó a comer algo después de echarle una mirada al rubio. No se percató de las miradas de los otros adultos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Severus sin cambiar su tono de voz.

La chica se asustó porque no sabía la razón de esa pregunta, ya que era imposible que supiera que ella y Draco…

—S… sí —le respondió con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

Severus no le quitó la vista de encima y al parecer se dio cuenta de su confusión.

—Me lo ha contado Narcisa esta mañana —le aclaró, entonces Jade recordó lo que Greyback estuvo a punto de hacerle—. Y tranquila, no volverá.

Los dos jóvenes alzaron las cabezas a la vez y miraron al mago.

—¿Lo habéis echado? —dijo Jade desviando a la vez la mirada hacia Lucius, pues él era el que mandaba allí.

—Nosotros, no —contestó Severus mirando a un lado de Draco.

Narcisa Malfoy era la única que no había dejado de comer y miraba su plato, aparentemente ajena a la conversación. Pero entonces, sorprendiendo a Jade, la bruja la miró directamente a los ojos. Volvió a ver una expresión distinta en el rostro de la mujer; le pareció distinguir complicidad, como si estuvieran pasando por lo mismo, pero no lo entendió del todo. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.

—¿No habéis escuchado la pelea? —intervino Lucius por primera vez—. No ha pasado hace mucho, por eso hemos tenido que desayunar más tarde. No sé porqué os habéis despertado tan tarde, pero a partir de ahora os levantaréis a la misma hora que todos. No quiero que seáis como esos muggles tan vagos.

—¿Te recuerdo que no soy tu hija?

Lucius dejó con fuerza los cubiertos en la mesa y miró a la chica fijamente. El tono que había utilizado no le había gustado.

—¿Te recuerdo que ésta es _mi_ casa? —contestó el mago apretando la mandíbula.

—Yo… —quería decir que ella no quería quedarse allí, pero eso ya no era cierto.

—Jade… —la avisó Severus por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entonces la chica.

El ambiente se fue calmando y los cubiertos volvieron a sonar contra el plato. Jade no levantó la vista del suyo y no le importó que su padre la mirara de vez en cuando; la notaba rara.

Era treinta y uno de agosto, un par de semanas más tarde de aquella noche tan marcada para Jade. Esos días habían estado más concurridos de reuniones y, por lo tanto, de volver a ver al hombre lobo. Cada vez que la miraba enseñaba los dientes y enseguida miraba hacia otro lado. Según lo que le había dicho Draco, Voldemort se había enterado de que Greyback la había tocado y lo había castigado. El chico le aclaró que el Señor Tenebroso les había ordenado a todos sus seguidores, y carroñeros, que no la tocaran ni la mataran bajo ningún concepto.

—Pero tú sí me has tocado —le dijo Jade con una sonrisa.

—No creo que le importe que al menos te diviertas mientras estás aquí, ¿no?

La chica se rió y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

No había recibido ningún regalo especial, ni lo esperaba, pero a ella le sobraba con esas noches que pasaba junto al rubio. Pero a pesar de todo, se daba cuenta de que el curso en Hogwarts se acercaba y que Severus debería irse durante un largo periodo. Ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que recordaba a sus amigos, si podía llamarlos así, porque el curso pasado le habían regalado un micropuff, el cual seguía en el colegio. Y por otro lado estaba Lucius, que parecía cómo si supiera lo que pasaba los días en los que la mansión casi estaba vacía.


	28. Visitas inesperadas

Capítulo 28: Visitas inesperadas

Sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho, pero no encontraba la causa. Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta. Escuchaba amortiguados llantos, desesperados, que se podían confundir con los gemidos de dolor causados por una maldición.

Jade llegó hasta la puerta de madera oscura que dejaba más en penumbra la entrada. La empujó lentamente, pero con fuerza, hasta que la luz llegó a sus ojos como si tuviera una varita encendida en la cara. Pero no, era un foco de luz que salía de una figura en el centro de la sala.

La chica caminó hasta quedarse a pocos metros de Narcisa que se arrodillaba ante la luz. De ella provenían los sollozos desesperados, pero dos personas más completaban el coro. Lucius estaba unos pasos alejado de su esposa y maldecía con cara de asco mirando hacia la luz.

—Me avergüenzas. No merecías llevar mi sangre. Débil, cobarde, traidor…

No entendía a qué venían esas palabras, pero no pudo entretenerse mucho más pensando en ello porque Voldemort estaba justo al otro lado de la luz, hablando también y riendo.

—Ningún hombre que entre en la vida de Deyanira sale bien parado.

Soltó varias carcajadas, fuertes y atronadoras.

Entonces, Narcisa se puso en pie y desapareció. Seguidamente, Lucius también se esfumó. Jade se acercó a la luz que poco a poco se iba apagando, hasta que dejó de deslumbrarla y lo vio todo más claro.

—El pobre no supo defenderse de unos adolescentes que se atrevieron a enfrentarse a nosotros.

Draco estaba en el suelo, inerte, más pálido que nunca y con los ojos cerrados. Ella se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello, el cual había perdido su brillo. Lloraba, pero se dio cuenta cuando vio unas lágrimas en el cuello blanco del chico.

Miró sus párpados y su pecho subió y bajó más deprisa. Ya no volvería a ver sus ojos grises. Había muerto. Había muerto por su culpa.

Despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, sudando y con el corazón acelerado. Rápidamente se metió en la ducha, se arregló y bajó a desayunar.

Hacía un par de semanas que Severus se había marchado al colegio y por eso no lo encontró desayunando. Sólo se encontró a Narcisa, pero a Draco no. Se sentó frente a la mujer y empezó a comer.

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó Jade cuando le dio un sorbo al café.

—Vaya, ya no es Malfoy. —Narcisa la miró sin cambiar de expresión—. Ha salido con mi marido —continuó tras ver cómo la chica esquivaba su mirada.

—¿Ha salido? —preguntó con cierto temor al recordar su sueño— ¿A dónde ha ido?

La señora Malfoy la miró impasible como siempre.

—¿Estás preocupada? —preguntó sin tono alguno.

—¿Yo? N… no —contestó nerviosa Jade—. Sólo es curiosidad.

La mujer alzó la vista tras mirar un segundo su plato y se recostó en la silla.

—El señor Oscuro se ha ido hace un par de horas a una misión que no ha querido explicar en mi presencia. Ha venido aquí para llevarse con él a mi marido y a Draco, pero no ha añadido nada más que una orden.

La sala quedó en silencio. Jade recordó el sueño, a Draco y a Narcisa en el suelo. Unos ojos azules buscaron otros verdes y la mujer volvió a estirarse en la silla.

—No me importa lo que tú y mi hijo os traéis entre manos, pero deberías pensar en las consecuencias que puede traeros, sobretodo a Draco. —Narcisa miró con más intensidad a la chica, pero no se detuvo pese a ver su expresión—. Te has visto arrastrada hasta aquí porque tu padre te amenazó con matar a Draco. Por eso no debes dejarte guiar por tus sentimientos si no quieres acabar bajo las órdenes de otro.

Debía haber puesto unos límites entre ellos dos después del juramento pero, al contrario, había acabado más enamorada que antes. Narcisa tenía razón, pero no estaba segura de poder alejarse de Draco cuando era él el que entraba en su habitación sin permiso.

La morena se levantó para irse y pensar en lo próximo que haría, pero percibió la mirada de Narcisa.

—Voy a… dar un paseo —se explicó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Caminó abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta que llegó al jardín. Fue a sentarse alrededor de una fuente que estaba rodeada de extraños árboles cuyas hojas empezaban a volverse marrón. Se recostó a lo largo de uno de los bancos de mármol y cerró los ojos para no ver la luz del sol que la cegaba, aunque algunas nubes cubrían el cielo. Respiró hondo y, sin querer, empezó a rememorar los momentos más destacables de su vida. Cuando hizo su primera poción y la cara alegre de su padre (la que nunca había vuelto a ver), cuando pensó que Harry había muerto en segundo, cuando Cedric la besó en el partido…

Una semana después, se encontraban dentro de la sala de reuniones de los Malfoy, todavía en silencio. Se debía a que durante la semana habían pasado muchas cosas, las cuales ponían en peligro los planes de Voldemort. Él se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa, como siempre, pero ahora Jade estaba justo al lado derecho del mago. Severus no podía abandonar Hogwarts cada vez que se reunían, por eso, después de cada reunión, Voldemort se pasaba por el colegio y le informaba.

La mayor noticia, aunque no había aparecido en _El Profeta_, era que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían entrado en el Ministerio y no los habían capturado pese a haber estado ante sus narices. Jade se alegró internamente cuando se enteró, pero al pasar los días esa alegría desapareció. Porque en el colegio también había pasado algo; Ginny, Neville y Luna habían entrado en el despacho del director para robar la espada de Gryffindor, pero lo peor llegó después cuando los descubrieron. Al parecer los alumnos estaban obligados a lanzar maldiciones a otros alumnos y varios de ellos estaban totalmente dispuestos a obedecer. La morena no averiguó cómo habían castigado a sus amigos, pero sí se enfadó con Severus al saber de estos castigos.

A parte, un periódico no cesaba de publicar números donde apoyaba a Harry e incitaba a que el mundo mágico no lo dejara de lado pese a no aparecer por ningún sitio.

—Greyback, doblaré el precio de la captura del chico. Así que informa a los demás carroñeros —ordenó el Señor Tenebroso sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

El hombre lobo asintió pero sin mirarlo a los ojos; aún tenía presente el castigo de su amo, donde sólo veía niños pequeños y bonitas mujeres desprotegidas, pero todo eso a lo lejos, fuera de su alcance, y la voz de su amo restregándoselo.

Con esa última orden había concluido la reunión, así que dejó que todos se levantaran y se marcharan, menos Bellatrix.

—Bella, quiero hablar contigo. En tu cámara de Gringotts…

Jade no escuchó nada más porque ya había salido de la habitación. Observó a los mortífagos que quedaban y conversaban antes de irse con amigos. Draco estaba callado junto a su padre, con las manos en los bolsillos. La chica lo había estado evitando durante esos días, creando gran confusión en Draco, pero no había intentado acercarse.

Entonces él desvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Jade, pero no entendió su expresión. Era ella la que se había alejado de él y no entendía porqué ahora reconocía el anhelo en sus ojos. Definitivamente, la culpa no era suya, era toda de ella.

Esa misma noche, acostado en su cama mirando al techo, pensaba en el día que llegó de la misión con su padre y Voldemort, el día que Jade desvió su mirada de la de él mientras el labio le temblaba durante una milésima de segundo. No lo entendía y eso le carcomía por dentro. Decidió levantarse de la cama y salir al pasillo en busca de la habitación de la chica. Llegó junto a la puerta de Jade y puso la mano en la empuñadura, pero no llegó a girarla, pues un carraspeo lo alertó.

—Draco, deberías estar en tu habitación, y esa no lo es.

El chico se alejó de la puerta rápidamente y sintió que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Miraba a su padre intentando mantener una expresión seria, que no delatase sus nervios.

—He escuchado un ruido y creí que provenía de esta habitación —intentó convencerlo pero no funcionó.

—Draco, no me tomes por tonto. —El chico quiso negarlo, pero su padre no lo dejó—. Escúchame —le dijo dando un paso hacia él y apretando la mandíbula—, es la hija del Señor Tenebroso y ya sabes que impuso unas normas para los mortífagos respecto a ella. No debemos tocarla y menos matarla. Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Greyback, no quieras correr la misma suerte.

El hombre se serenó un poco y miró a su hijo de arriba a bajo con una mueca de repugnancia.

—No es humana, es semi-veela y por eso la deseas. No lo confundas con… _amor_ —remarcó la última palabra con asco e ironía, como si no tuviera sentido utilizarla—. Vuelve a tu habitación y procura no acercarte a ella de nuevo.

Draco no dudó ni un momento y caminó de espaldas a su padre para entrar por su puerta.

—Patético… —escuchó que escupía su padre.

Sintió odio hacia él, pero no entendía exactamente por qué. Podía tener razón respecto a _desear_ a Jade, pero no sabía por qué se había reído de él por pensar que la amaba. _¡Qué sabrá él!_, pensó el chico con rabia.

Sí entendía por qué lo odiaba en ese momento y era muy sencillo. Él no había estado en la misma clase que Jade desde los once años, él no se había sentido atraído por ella y después se había alejado por miedo a parecer débil. Tampoco había sentido celos al verla besando a otro delante de sus narices ni había pasado un año entero junto a ella aguantando sus cambios emocionales y sintiendo miedo por su vida si caía en manos de Voldemort. Y mucho menos había reconocido el olor a jazmín en su propia amortentia.

Un par de días después, Lucius volvió a llevarse a Draco y cuando volvieron la cara del chico estaba blanca como el mármol. Jade se sobresaltó al verlo, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Narcisa se lo intentó llevar para calmarlo pero no pudo porque su marido la retuvo y le explicó algo en voz baja. El rubio tenía la mirada desenfocada y Jade tuvo el impulso de acariciarlo, aunque no se movió.

Los días pasaron y cada vez se volvía más normal el que padre e hijo desaparecieran por la mañana y volvieran después de comer, sin explicación para Jade, y con un Draco más demacrado.

Un día de esos, Jade se sorprendió al ver entrar a Narcisa a su habitación con varias cosas en las manos y dejarlas cerca de un montón que parecían telas negras y verdes.

—Levántate y vístete, nos vamos al Callejón Diagon —dijo secamente y salió de allí.

La chica se restregó las manos por los ojos y, tras bostezar, se metió en el baño para ducharse. Al salir, se acercó al sillón e inspeccionó lo que la bruja le había traído. Había maquillaje y complementos como collares, pendientes y bolsos. Pero le llamó más la atención el vestido negro con toques de color verde oscuro en las mangas, la cintura, el bordado de la falda y el del escote. No se parecía en nada a las faldas cortas que ella se ponía ni a las camisas blancas, y menos a los pantalones vaqueros. Eso debía suponer que tenía que ir "camuflada".

Se vistió, se arregló el pelo con algunos pasadores de Narcisa y se maquilló. Entonces, se acercó al espejo y tragó saliva compulsivamente al no reconocerse. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y lo atrapó con un pasador de color verde, dejando algunos mechones tapar su cuello. Su cara seguía pálida pese al maquillaje que la cubría. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con las sombras verdes y sus labios brillaban.

Por último, se fijó en el vestido que resaltaba sus curvas y sus pechos que, aunque no tenía muchos, ahora se sorprendía de lo que un vestido podía hacerle.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada haciendo sonar los tacones de sus zapatos negros que la hacían parecer mucho más alta. Narcisa la estaba esperando junto a la puerta y no dejó ver ninguna emoción al verla aparecer.

En realidad, la bruja había esperado tener que arreglarla ella porque la chica era muy tozuda, pero le sorprendió descubrir que las ganas por salir de aquella casa eran más fuertes que su cabezonería.

Se aparecieron cerca de El Caldero Chorreante y Narcisa entró por la puerta tras soltarse de la mano de la chica. Jade la siguió y contempló las miradas de curiosidad de la gente del bar, pero no iban dedicadas a ella, sino a Narcisa. Parecía que nadie la había reconocido.

Cruzaron la estancia y pasaron al patio trasero donde la bruja abrió el muro con un toque de varita. Caminaron por la calle observando los locales cerrados y Jade detuvo la mirada en uno en especial. La tienda de los gemelos Weasley seguía abierta y, tras los cristales, pudo divisar a uno de ellos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlos… y antes estaban tan unidos. Echaba de menos sus bromas y sus frases ocurrentes, y se entristeció al no saber cuándo podrían volver a estar como antes. Tal vez nunca.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un tienda cuyo cartel citaba: "Twilfitt y Tatting". Ahí entraron y Narcisa le indicó a la morena que eligiera la ropa que quisiera. Se acercaba el frío y la ropa de invierno le venía un poco justa demás. Jade escogió varias prendas de la ropa que utilizaba ella y seleccionó un par de prendas más elegantes, por si acaso.

—Vamos, no quiero retrasarme más —ordenó la mujer tras salir de la tienda un par de horas después.

La joven la siguió sin rechistar y caminó a su lado cargando con algunas bolsas. Quería hacerle una pregunta desde hacía un rato y eligió como mejor momento éste.

—¿A dónde van cada mañana? —le soltó sin preámbulos.

Narcisa se mantuvo callada unos segundos más y pese a no haber dado nombres supo a quiénes se refería.

—El Señor Tenebroso tiene misiones para ellos.

Eso Jade ya lo sabía, pero esperaba obtener un poco más de información.

—Pero… ¿qué…?

—Draco es un mortífago y como tal debe tener sus obligaciones —la cortó, pero la chica siguió sin enterarse del todo. Narcisa suspiró, algo sorprendente pensó Jade, pero que le recordó a Draco cuando se exasperaba—. Su amo lo obliga a lanzar ciertas maldiciones.

La morena lo entendió. Por eso volvía siempre más pálido de lo normal, como si hubiera presenciado un hecho terrorífico. Pero no, no lo presenciaba, lo provocaba él. Seguramente ahora estaría torturando a alguien… o matando.

P0co después de comer, Jade todavía estaba pensando en el rubio. No tardarían mucho más en volver, así que comprobó que Narcisa no se encontraba cerca y entró a la habitación contigua a la suya.

No había mucha diferencia entre su habitación y la de Draco, sólo las mantas de la cama y las cortinas eran distintas. Eran plateadas, lo que a Jade le recordó a su habitación en las mazmorras, pero también a los ojos grises del chico. Recorrió cada rincón con los ojos durante los minutos que esperó, o tal vez horas, pero no se marchó de allí. Sentía que debía estar con él; no podía dejarlo sólo en esos momentos porque sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

Acabó sentándose en un sillón negro que había junto a la ventana, la cual quedaba frente a la puerta de la habitación. Ya era de noche y la morena seguía esperando a Draco. Los ojos se le iban cerrando y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándola.

Una figura se dibujó en el pasillo, dejando entrar la luz a su alrededor. La habitación estaba a oscuras, ya que Jade no se había molestado en iluminarla cuando el sol se escondió. La chica dejó los pies en el suelo y observó cómo el rubio cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cabizbajo, parado enfrente de la puerta.

Jade se levantó lentamente y dio un paso hacia él, parándose en seco al escuchar un gemido. Draco cerró las manos en puños y dejó que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y cayeran directamente al suelo. Estaba llorando y Jade sintió que el sufrimiento era también suyo. Dio otro paso y entonces llamó su atención.

Alzó la cabeza y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, pero de inmediato se giró hacia la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cara. Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza. La chica se acercó más a él y extendió el brazo para tocar su hombro.

—Draco…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la cortó secamente. Sus brazos colgaban a sus costados y miraba fijamente la puerta frente a él.

—Yo… ¿estás bien? —preguntó suavemente acercándose a su lado izquierdo.

—No deberías estar aquí. No quiero que estés aquí —siguió diciendo sin cambiar el tono y se giró hacia la derecha, esquivando a la chica.

Jade lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró. Dio un paso en su dirección y se detuvo.

—Sé lo que te obligan a hacer. —Intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero no funcionó—. Tu madre me lo ha contado y por eso he decidido… esperarte aquí.

El rubio caminó cerca de la ventana sin encontrar un sentido a sus movimientos y después decidió quitarse la chaqueta, para no mostrar el temblor de sus manos. La dejó en el respaldo de la silla que había ocupado Jade anteriormente y por fin volvió los ojos hacia la morena. Ya estaba más sereno, pero Jade pudo ver una diferencia en sus ojos.

—Draco, puedes confiar en mí. Sé que te sientes muy mal, pero no es tu culpa. Te han obligado… no es culpa tuya… —terminó murmurando. Quería preguntarle si sólo había hecho sufrir a algunas personas, pero tenía miedo de descubrir que también las había matado. —Draco…

—Ha muerto… —Jade calló abruptamente. Miró al chico apretando los labios y suspiró. Draco cambió su posición y los hombros se le hundieron, como si su cuerpo pesara más de repente—. Lo he matado y estaba indefenso.

—Draco, no pienses más…

—¡No he tenido piedad! —la cortó diciéndolo entre dientes y caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a ella. La sujetó por los hombros y sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia—. Me habría matado, a mí y a mis padres. ¿Lo entiendes?

Se hizo el silencio repentinamente. Jade observaba sus ojos grises, los cuales estaban más asustados que nunca. Subió sus manos hasta su cara y dejó que sus palmas se amoldaran a sus mejillas. Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró entrecortadamente. Entonces, como si de una señal se tratase, el chico bajó sus brazos y los dejó colgando a sus costados.

La morena depositó un beso en su frente después de ponerse de puntillas e inclinar la cabeza del rubio hacia ella. Después soltó su cara y bajó las manos hasta tocar las de él. Draco abrió los ojos y contempló las manos de Jade rodear las suyas.

—Draco, tranquilízate y olvídalo todo. Sólo estamos tú y yo, en esta habitación. Solos… —su tono fue suave y pausado, pero sus palabras no tenían ninguna otra intención más que tranquilizarlo.

El chico actuó sin pensar y acercó su rostro al de Jade, llevando sus labios entreabiertos hasta los de ella. No respondió al principio, pero enseguida dejó que el labio inferior de Draco entrara en su boca y cerró los ojos. El chico soltó las manos de ella y las llevó a su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él. La chica, por su parte, agarró su cuello y profundizó el beso.

No tardaron en caminar hacia la cama, olvidando donde estaban y quiénes podían descubrirlos. Jade quiso olvidar la conversación con Narcisa y su aviso, al igual que Draco la amenaza de su padre. Podrían pensar que la carne es débil, pero ellos sabían que no sólo era por eso que habían acabado besándose de nuevo.

—Esto es como una despedida —susurró Draco tumbado boca arriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

Jade abrió los ojos y suspiró. Estaba tumbada boca abajo a la izquierda del chico y dejaba al descubierto su espalda. Ella también lo había estado pensando, pero no lo tenía tan claro como para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó también en voz baja, intentando ocultar que en realidad lo sabía.

—Vamos, Jade, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Seguro que alguno de mis padres ya te ha dado la charla —dijo muy seguro, pero la chica notó rabia en su tono.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Tu madre —respondió con una mueca, haciendo que Draco soltara un suspiro—. Y tenía razón.

El rubio desvió la mirada del techo y clavó sus ojos en ella. No había expresión en su rostro, pero Jade lo interpretó como si le diera la razón también.

Se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar al pecho del chico y apoyó la cabeza allí. Notó que Draco se movía bajo su cuerpo y después su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba por la espalda, dejando la mano en sus costillas. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Es mejor así. De otra manera nos ponemos en peligro a los dos. Además —añadió como para sí mismo—, tampoco es que sea tan grave. Sólo me quedaré sin sexo mientras esté en casa —terminó diciendo alzando levemente los hombros.

La chica cogió aire repentinamente y, al ver que no añadía nada más ni retiraba lo dicho, soltó todo el aire provocando que su pelo se expandiera por el abdomen de Draco, viendo esta parte del chico más pálida por el contraste con el negro de su cabello.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, dándole un pequeño empujón a Draco antes de alejarse, y se vistió rápidamente bajo la mirada del chico. Recogió sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa inclinada hacia la derecha.

—Ha estado bien mientras ha durado, pero… con Theo fue mejor.

Salió y al cerrar la puerta se quedó quieta con una sonrisa en la cara. Entonces, escuchó una gran carcajada proveniente de la habitación que acababa de dejar atrás. Ella sonrió aún más, pero con un deje de pena. Los dos sabían que habían dicho tonterías, sólo para aliviar la separación, y también sabían que la nostalgia estaba presente en sus últimas risas juntos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca las Navidades y Jade notaba más tensión en la casa. Voldemort se paseaba más a menudo, haciendo que la presencia del prisionero se notase más gracias a sus gritos y súplicas. Además, había ordenado con más urgencia que le trajeran a Harry. También había lanzado amenazas al director de _El Quisquilloso_ por sus constantes comentarios a favor de Harry, pero sin mucho cambio.

Por eso, tanto los Malfoy como Jade intentaban ocultar su descontento a las constantes visitas de mortífagos y de su amo.

Acababa de arreglarse, poniéndose un par de prendas de invierno que compró con Narcisa, y bajaba por las escaleras. Le resultó extraño no escuchar tanto ruido como en días anteriores, por eso estaba medio contenta y con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar a la entrada se fijó en que Narcisa y Lucius estaban hablando con un hombre entrado en años y que le resultó familiar. Pero su mirada pasó rápidamente a la puerta de entrada donde dos chicos caminaban hacia ella sin darse cuenta porque miraban al suelo. A Jade se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al reconocer a Theo junto a Draco y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo de improviso. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás por la inesperada reacción de la chica, pero pronto correspondió al abrazo. Draco, por su parte, rodó los ojos ante la muestra de afecto que demostró la chica.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va todo por el colegio? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué haces…?

—Jade —la cortó el chico sonriendo—, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que preguntas demasiado?

La chica sonrió abiertamente y le dio un último abrazo antes de quedarse frente a él esperando a que hablase.

—Sí, estoy muy bien. Y sobre Hogwarts… bueno, me imagino que sabrás los cambios de este curso. —La chica asintió haciendo una mueca—. ¡Ah! Me dijo Pansy que te dijera que ella está cuidando a tu micropuff. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Creo que _Draquito_ estará muy bien con ella, mejor que solo —dijo casi sin pensar y acto seguido miró a Draco.

Recordó cuando le puso el nombre a su mascota, cuando aún no se había separado de sus amigos. El micropuff le había recordado a Draco en aquel entonces, pero ahora todo era muy lejano y distinto.

—Bueno, veo que vosotros estáis muy bien —comentó Theo tras ver sus miradas—. Al menos, dejando de lado los problemas en casa —dijo señalando a los padres de Draco, haciendo referencia a que la mansión de los Malfoy era el cuartel del Señor Tenebroso.

—Eh… no te confundas. Sólo que…

—Sólo que hemos pasado muchos meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo y… debíamos llevarnos bien, por el bien de mis padres —la cortó Draco con una sonrisa dirigida a Theo. Pero éste miraba a Jade con una ceja alzada, lo que al rubio le recordó a la última frase de la chica antes de salir de su habitación. Borró ese pensamiento rápidamente.

—Ya —casi susurró esa palabra después de ver cómo Jade bajaba la cabeza apesadumbrada.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó la morena tras un momento de silencio—. ¿No irás a…?

—No —le contestó con una sonrisa—, sólo acompaño a mi padre.

—Pero… ¿el Señor Tenebroso no te ha obligado a formar parte de su… grupo? —La chica iba mirando de vez en cuando a Draco, el cual miraba con detenimiento una de las paredes de la entrada.

—No, ya hablé con él en su momento.

Jade se sorprendió, no porque Theo llegara a tener una conversación con Voldemort, sino por haber conseguido seguir con vida pese a no haberse hecho mortífago. ¿Significaba ello que Draco también tuvo elección? Desvió la mirada hacia el rubio y entonces recordó que no, que había estado obligado para poder salvar la vida de sus padres y la suya propia.

El castaño los miró unos segundos y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Te veo… cambiada —dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando a la morena de arriba a bajo—. Parece que estos meses sin vernos te han hecho madurar…

Un carraspeo se escuchó proveniente del rubio que parecía haber quedado fuera de la conversación. Miró a Theo con una sonrisa que disimulaba muy mal sus repentinos celos hacia él y alzó las cejas haciendo que el castaño sonriera y diera un paso atrás.

Los tres adultos se acercaron a los jóvenes y el grupo se separó en dos: Theo y su padre, y los Malfoy y Jade. Ya se marchaban.

—Hasta la próxima, Jade —se despidió el chico. Miró después a Draco que seguía serio—. Adiós, Draco. —El chico asintió levemente. —Un placer visitaros.

—Nos veremos pronto, Lucius. Hasta otra, Narcisa.

Los dos, padre e hijo, caminaron hasta sobrepasar la verja y desaparecieron.

Según las cuentas de Jade, ese mismo día los estudiantes de Hogwarts volverían a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero ya lo había preguntado y le habían dicho que Severus tampoco estaría con ellos esos días. Pero pese a eso, presentía que algo iba a suceder, sin contar que varios mortífagos iban llegando, instalándose en el salón.

Ella estaba cerca de la puerta, como en un segundo plano, observando a los cuatro o cinco mortífagos que se habían acercado a Lucius para contarle algo. Narcisa y Draco estaban cerca del sofá, también ocultos como Jade, pero al menos se enteraban de lo que pasaba. Veía sus expresiones, con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato sus rostros quedaron serios, tanto el de la madre como el del hijo.

Pero, para cuando quiso enterarse de lo que sucedía, un ruido que venía de la entrada los alertó a todos, haciendo que los nervios se disparasen. Un par de hombres se adelantaron a todos los demás, entre ellos Lucius, y corrieron en dirección al ruido. Seguidamente, los demás salieron tras ellos.

Jade iba delante porque al estar junto a la puerta pudo salir antes. Vio a Bellatrix y también que su marido, uno de los cuales habían estado hablando con Lucius, se reunía con ella. Distinguió a Dolohov caminando en cabeza y pararse junto al padre de Draco y entonces lo pudo escuchar.

—El amo nos ha mandado que traigamos a la cría a tu casa y que la encerre…

El mortífago no pudo terminar de hablar porque Bellatrix había gritado algo y Dolohov rodó los ojos al saber por qué lo hacía. Lucius parecía confuso, como muchos otros.

—¡Te dije que no te inmiscuyeras en las órdenes que el amo me da! —gritó la bruja acercándose presurosa a ellos. Jade estaba a un lado de los dos hombres y se asustó al ver la cara de Bellatrix—. ¡No tenías derecho a entrometerte!

El mago siguió sin prestarle mucha atención, por eso miró hacia atrás donde otro mortífago cargaba algo, no, a alguien, y se acercaba al centro del vestíbulo. Ignorando la discusión intentó abrirse paso entre los gritos.

—¡Malfoy! ¡¿Dónde la dejo? —preguntó Yaxley al captar la atención del hombre.

La morena se fijó mejor en la persona que llevaba colgando del hombro derecho, justo en el lado donde se encontraba ella. Era pequeña, con la piel pálida y tenía una larga cabellera rubia que colgaba por la espalda del mago.

La discusión entre Bellatrix y Dolohov no cesaba, pero Lucius ya conducía a Yaxley hacia una puerta al final de la entrada, a la derecha. Justo cuando el último mago sobrepasaba a Bellatrix, pudieron ver quién era la persona inconsciente. Jade sintió que el corazón se le paraba y después volvía a la carga con mucha más velocidad. No controló el impulso que llegó después, el cual la lanzó hacia el mago que cargaba a Luna y tampoco quiso detenerse.

—¡Luna! —fue lo que salió de su boca antes de empujar a Bellatrix para llegar antes hasta su amiga, pero alguien la detuvo pasándole un brazo por la barriga—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Luna!

Los gritos de la hermana de Narcisa se intensificaron, destinados sobretodo a Jade, pero su marido había llegado junto a ella y la detenía. Aunque Jade no se quedaba atrás; no había parado de repetir el nombre de la chica e incluso forcejeaba con el brazo del mago.

—¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Encerradla! —los apremió Yaxley al ver que todos se habían parado por los gritos de las dos brujas.

Lucius reaccionó y desapareció por la puerta seguido de Dolohov. Entonces, Jade notó que otros brazos la sujetaban con más seguridad por la cintura, dejando que el mago siguiera hablando con Bellatrix y justificándose al haber hecho él la misión que le tocaba a ella.

Se fue rindiendo poco a poco al ver que no podría con la persona que la sostenía.

—Ahora no —le susurró al oído.

Los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas y por fin dejó de presionar el brazo que la sujetaba. Draco la soltó cuando pensó que podía, pero entonces ella se separó rápidamente y se fue escaleras arriba.


	29. La huida

_**Capítulo 29: La huida**_

Intentaba no hacer ruido con su respiración, a pesar de tener el corazón en el cuello. Sentía que podían pillarla en cualquier momento, por eso estaba quieta pegada a la fría pared. No se había atrevido a comprobar si alguien la estaba esperando al doblar la esquina, si un mortífago rondaba al final del pasillo; tenía miedo.

Las sombras se dibujaban en su cara ahora colorada por el sudor. Sólo una ventana dejaba entrar algo de luz por un resquicio, lo suficiente como para que Jade pudiera distinguir una pared de otra.

Asomó la nariz por la esquina y volvió a esconderse cuando vio que algo se movía cerca de una puerta. Tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración para mirar de nuevo. Se había equivocado, no era alguien, había sido ella al interponerse entre la ventana y la puerta que había dibujado su figura. Al parecer, Colagusano había decidido subir a comer algo.

—¿Luna? —preguntó entre susurros mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de madera.

Se arrodilló ante ella y pegó la cara en ésta para poder mirar entre los huecos. Todo estaba más oscuro allí, así que pegó un salto hacia atrás al ver de repente un ojo azul pegado al suyo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Jade? ¿Eres tú de verdad? —se oyó la voz suave y suplicante de la chica.

La morena se puso en pie y se limpió la parte trasera del pantalón. Sacó la varita de Draco de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia la esquina donde había estado escondida.

—_Accio_ —murmuró Jade, haciendo aparecer una bandeja con un plato y un vaso.

Lo dejó al pie de la puerta y después apuntó con la varita hacia ésta.

—_Alohomora_ —pronunció ahora y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la imagen de la rubia.

Era horrible verla ahí sentada en el suelo, con la ropa ajada, el pelo sucio y fuera del sitio, y la cara llena de heridas. No se había fijado muy bien en ella cuando la trajeron hace un par de días.

La chica se puso en pie y dio un paso hacia la morena, abrazándola para no caer. Los brazos alrededor de su cuello se apretaron y hundió la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—Jade, tienes que sacarme de aquí. Ayúdame —le suplicó entre sollozos, pero sin alzar la voz.

La chica apretó los labios y cerró los ojos para contener los sollozos que veía venir. Nunca se habría imaginado a Luna en ese estado, tan triste, llorando… ella que siempre veía la parte buena de las cosas. Pero es que tenía razón, allí no había parte buena, todo era injusto, todo era una mierda.

—Lo siento,… Luna, pero debes quedarte aquí. —Su voz sonó dura y forzada. La chica no se apartó. —Si te dejo marchar, correrás más peligro… al igual que yo.

Lloró más intensamente, ahogando los sonidos en la camiseta de la morena. Ella la apartó lentamente y se agachó para recoger la bandeja y dársela.

—Ten, en cuanto te la acabes escóndela. Y… compártela con Ollivander.

Después, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se quedó mirando la puerta, teniendo grabada la última mirada de la chica; achicaba los ojos para soportar la poca luz que había visto en dos días, pero el azul seguía coronando el negro de su gran pupila.

Esa mirada de entendimiento, pero a la vez de tristeza, se le quedó grabada en la retina durante varias semanas.

* * *

—Que te la dejara una vez, no significa que tengas libertad para cogerla cada semana.

Jade se detuvo con un pie en la escalera y con el corazón de repente acelerado. Poco a poco se giró y volvió al pasillo, mirando hacia su habitación. El chico extendió el brazo derecho en su dirección y abrió la mano.

—Dámela —dijo seriamente mirándola con intensidad.

Se mantuvo apoyado en la pared con una mano y la otra extendida a pocos centímetros de Jade. Ella, por su parte, dio un paso para acercarse más, quedando su brazo alargado a la altura de su hombro izquierdo.

—La necesito —le contestó suplicante, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Y yo, para defenderme del futuro castigo por ayudarte —la acusó con una ceja alzada.

Ella sonrió de lado y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Si al menos recibiera algo a cambio —añadió mirando hacia otro lado.

Jade alzó lentamente la cabeza y la inclinó a un lado con una sonrisa en la cara.

—A menos que te refieras a un masaje o un ramo de flores… creo que no puedo darte nada —dijo en tono irónico sin borrar la sonrisa.

Draco llevó ahora su mano derecha a la barbilla de la chica e inclinó su cuerpo para poder besarla. Ella dejó que lo hiciera, incluso agarró su blusa con la mano libre de la varita. El rubio quitó la mano de la pared y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Tras unos largos segundos de parálisis mental por ambos lados, se separaron y volvieron a su posición, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Jade sonrió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. La varita. Miró las manos de Draco y después la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

—Me has engañado —le dijo frunciendo el ceño y cambiando definitivamente su humor a uno no muy bueno.

El chico se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, revolviéndolo, y suspiró.

—Nunca he dicho que te la dejaba ahora —respondió mirándola a los ojos—. Sólo quería que me recompensaras todas las veces que la has cogido —añadió con una ceja alzada y terminando con una sonrisa inclinada a la izquierda.

Sin más, giró sobre sus talones y entró en su habitación, dejando a la joven en medio del pasillo con una expresión de rabia contenida, pero a la vez con un hormigueo en el estómago que se dejaba ver en su pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Esa semana parecía no acabar nunca. Primero, hubo tres reuniones en cinco días, lo que conllevaba tener visita durante todo el día. Aunque por otra parte, sólo tuvieron que ver a Voldemort una vez, lo necesario como para poder dar órdenes y marcharse a saber a qué lugar.

—¡Greyback! Deberías estar buscando sangres sucias en vez de esperar a que vengan por sí solos —se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix proveniente del salón.

Jade acababa de entrar desde el jardín y se dirigía hacia allí. Distinguió una sombra reflejarse en el suelo antes de ver al dueño de tal, entonces disminuyó su paso y lo contempló con arrogancia.

El hombre lobo la miraba con una sonrisa igual o más arrogante que ella, pero no se atrevió a acortar los dos metros que los distanciaba. Eso hizo que la chica sonriera abiertamente.

Llegó al frente de la sala y observó cómo la hermana de Narcisa iba de un lado para otro, sin ocultar su nerviosismo. Hasta que no vio a Jade en la puerta, no se detuvo e intentó conservar la calma. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y alisó su vestido mientras suspiraba.

—No deberíamos confiar en estos hombres lobo —soltó de pronto mirando a su hermana—. Son incontrolables, sucios, sádicos y no paran hasta conseguir lo que quieren.

—Por eso el Señor Tenebroso cuenta con Greyback entre sus filas, porque no se detiene ante nada —la interrumpió Lucius con su característico arrastrar de palabras.

—Sólo me faltaba que el estúpido hombre lobo que está casado con la hija de Andrómeda intente avanzar su especie dejando su maldición en ella —rugió la bruja sin mirar a nadie en concreto—. Ahora no sólo tenemos que acabar con la parejita, sino que también con el engendro que salga a partir de ahí.

Parecía no escuchar a nadie más, sólo quería desahogarse maldiciendo a Remus Lupin por dejar embarazada a Nymphadora Tonks. Pero claro, Jade no lo miraba desde ese punto de vista, ella sentía una gran alegría por dentro, ignorando los estúpidos comentarios de la bruja.

—¿No vais a dormir hoy tampoco? —le preguntó la morena a Draco, intentando que no se notase que hablaba con él.

El chico alzó los hombros sin apartar la vista de sus padres, que también conversaban en voz baja, ignorando a Bellatrix.

—¿Me perdí mucho anoche? —insistió la chica. Él suspiró.

—Otras dos personas pronunciaron su nombre y las trajeron aquí para cobrar su botín. Lo de siempre, los carroñeros sólo buscan el dinero.

Su tono era monótono y sus expresiones no variaban de una frase a otra; eso era lo que más le extrañaba a Jade. Draco presentaba unas grandes ojeras por no haber conciliado el sueño durante casi toda la semana, pero su aspecto también se debía a los constantes nervios que le provocaban las misiones.

—Deberíamos salir a buscar nosotros mismos a Potter, seguro que los inútiles de los carroñeros han pasado por delante de sus narices y ni siquiera los han visto —seguía la bruja protestando.

—Bella, ya escuchaste al Señor Tenebroso, debemos mantenernos en la Mansión. Somos el punto de referencia.

Los minutos pasaban y las horas también, y allí parecía que nada iba a cambiar. Por eso, Jade no tardó en cansarse y salir al jardín para quitarse de encima esa atmósfera de tensión que reinaba dentro.

Se sentó en un banco pegado a la pared delantera del exterior de la casa, pudiendo respirar tranquila.

—Deberías entrar.

La chica siguió como si no hubiera escuchado su voz. Unos pasos se acercaban a ella, hasta que se detuvo de pie junto al banco. Su cabello parecía más plateado a la luz de la luna.

—Se acerca una guerra, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mirando las estrellas.

Draco tardó en contestar, pero antes se sentó a su lado y dirigió su mirada también al cielo oscuro.

—El Señor Tenebroso está llevando a cabo un plan que todos desconocemos, pero que… sí, nos llevará a una guerra —dijo bajando la voz. Sus ojos se achicaron durante unos segundos.

Jade lo observaba contemplar las estrellas. Se fijó en su estado mejor que antes, porque lo tenía al lado y por eso le dio más lástima.

—Draco, deberías dormir —le sugirió con sinceridad—. Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

El chico soltó un suspiro a modo de risa y bajó la mirada a los ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupados.

—Yo siempre estoy guapo —intentó que sonara más irónico de lo que le salió.

Jade apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

Un ruido los alertó de que no estaban solos, pero sólo cuando escucharon voces fuera del terreno de la casa reaccionaron.

Se pusieron en pie para poder ver al extraño, pero Draco no quiso demorarse más. Agarró la mano de Jade y caminaron deprisa hacia el interior de la casa. Pasaron la entrada y llegaron al salón, donde el ambiente parecía más relajado, hasta cierto punto.

—Padre, hay alguien fuera.

Lucius se separó de su mujer y pasó por el lado de Jade para salir a la entrada.

El rubio condujo a la chica cerca de su madre y se mantuvieron juntos, aunque Jade un poco sobreprotegida por la espalda de él.

Malfoy entró poco después acompañado por dos hombres lobo, uno de ellos Greyback, los cuales arrastraban tras de sí a tres jóvenes, pero que no se distinguían porque se mantenían en la penumbra.

—Lucius, ¿qué hacen estos aquí? ¿Por qué los has dejado entrar? —Bellatrix se había vuelto a poner histérica, o siempre estaba así.

—Greyback, o me explicas de una vez a qué se debe tu visita o inmediat…

—Han pronunciado su nombre y hemos ido a ver qué ocurría —empezó a explicar el hombre lobo interrumpiéndolo—. Les preguntamos sus nombres, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que éste —dijo señalando al chico de la cara deforme— tiene una cicatriz como la de Potter.

—¿Cicatriz? ¿Qué cicatriz? Yo no veo…

—Si te fijas bien verás que tiene una en la frente, pero estirada —cortó a Bellatrix el otro hombre.

Lucius y Bellatrix se acercaron mientras Greyback ponía de rodillas al supuesto Harry. Jade se movió detrás de Draco para verlo mejor, aunque desde esa distancia no distinguía nada. El chico deforme se encontraba frente a la chimenea y se reflejaba en el gran espejo que había sobre ésta.

—Puede que tenga razón, Bella —dijo emocionado Lucius.

—Puede que Deyanira lo sepa mejor que nosotros. Ella era su amiga, ¿no? —sugirió la bruja mirando a la chica.

Jade apretó el brazo de Draco instintivamente. Tendría que comprobar si era Harry, pero si lo era... ¿qué podría hacer?

—Jade, ven. Míralo —le ordenó Lucius llamándola por su nombre para que la chica no se molestara.

Ella respiró hondo para parecer serena y se alejó del rubio camino a la chimenea. Llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo detrás del supuesto Harry. Al verlo desde esa posición se convenció de que no podía ser él; estaba muy deformado.

—¿Es él? ¿Es Potter? —Lucius estaba más emocionado que nunca.

Jade tragó saliva y se movió un par de pasos para quedar frente a él. Entonces se inclinó para mirar sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes, de un verde que reconoció en tan solo un segundo. Los llevaba viendo desde que tenía once años.

—No parece él —afirmó con toda la serenidad que fue capaz. Su corazón parecía a punto de desbocarse de su pecho, pero su rostro no decía nada.

—¿Pero no es Potter? ¿Estás segura? ¿Te has fijado bien? —el hombre parecía palidecer por momentos.

—Puede que nos esté mintiendo. —Bellatrix miró a Lucius y después a la chica— Te recuerdo que debes estar del lado de mi amo, sino… ya puedes decirle adiós a tu miserable vida.

—Si fuera así, Bella, ya estaría muerta. Así que no nos miente —aseguró Lucius.

Jade miró un momento a la bruja y después volvió junto a Draco y Narcisa. Sabía perfectamente que no le sucedería nada, porque en realidad no había mentido.

—Pero sí lo es. Es Potter. Encontramos unas gafas donde estaban ellos.

Greyback las sacó de su bolsillo y se las colocó al chico en la cara, haciendo que las caras de los otros se iluminaran.

—¡Es Potter! —exclamó entonces Malfoy.

Su cuñada desvió la mirada hacia los otros dos jóvenes y ordenó que los acercaran hasta allí.

—¡Y ésta es la sangre sucia!

—¡Entonces él es un Weasley!

Era cierto, eran ellos. Hermione tenía la cara sucia y el pelo más enmarañado que antes. Ron sólo tenía un rasguño en la mejilla. Pero Jade no se fijó en eso, tenía bastante sabiendo que eran sus amigos los que tenía enfrente. Y la estaban mirando.

—¡¿Cómo consientes mentirme? —gritó de pronto Bellatrix corriendo hacia la morena.

Alzaba una mano que iba directa a su cara. Ya le iba a dar cuando otra mano igual de blanca se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndola.

—Bella, es la hija del Señor Tenebroso, no te conviene tocarla —dijo Narcisa mirando seriamente a su hermana.

El hombre lobo soltó un bufido al escucharla decir aquello. Él lo sabía muy bien.

—Tienes suerte de que el Señor Tenebroso te quiera viva —escupió la bruja bajando el brazo.

—Sí, parece que mi padre me quiere —contraatacó Jade con ironía.

Lucius dejó de observarlas discutir y se dirigió al centro de la sala, recobrando la compostura.

—Llamaré al Señor Tenebroso de inmediato —dijo levantándose la manga izquierda y dejando ver la marca.

Pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y enseguida corrió hasta donde se encontraba el mago para sujetarlo firmemente por la muñeca.

—No se te ocurra tocarla —lo amenazó con los ojos desorbitados.

Miraba fijamente hacia algo que tenía el otro hombre lobo en las manos, pero que por la penumbra no se veía muy bien.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó desquiciada.

—Una espada, ¿qué va a ser si no?

La bruja soltó la muñeca de su cuñado y corrió hasta el Carroñero de la espada en mano, con los brazos por delante. Intentó quitársela pero el hombre era más fuerte.

—¡Es mía! ¡Yo la encontré! —gritaba mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? —se alarmó su hermana dando unos pasos en su dirección.

—¡_Desmaius_! —dijo de pronto la bruja y el Carroñero cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Bellatrix agarró la espada y se acercó a Lucius.

—Esta espada debería estar en mi cámara de Gringotts. —Se giró de repente para mirar a Ron y Hermione— ¿De dónde la habéis sacado? ¡Hablad!

—¡Nos la encontramos! —sollozó la castaña viéndose obligada a hablar por el Carroñero que los custodiaba.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Bellatrix apretando los puños—. Si no queréis hablar, os obligaremos. Tú, llévalos al sótano con los demás prisioneros. —El custodio fue a por Harry y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban los otros, para llevarlos juntos abajo. —Pero deja a la sangre sucia, quiero empezar con ella.

—¡No! ¡Cójame a mí! ¡A ella no! —ahogó Ron las órdenes de la bruja mientras se zarandeaba.

A todo esto, y mientras los gritos lo acallaban todo, Jade cerraba con fuerza los puños, intentando retener la rabia que quería salir a gritos de su boca. No podría consentir aquello, y mucho menos estar presente, pero sabía que no podía detener a la bruja. Sin varita y con el riesgo de morir en un intento de salvar a su amiga de un sufrimiento… tendría que quedarse ahí, escondida tras la espalda de Draco, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y reteniendo las lágrimas.

—¡Dime de dónde sacasteis la espada! —seguía gritando Bellatrix.

—¡La encontramos! ¡Lo juro, no la robamos! —Hermione gritaba de dolor pero aún así seguía insistiendo en lo mismo.

—¡Mientes! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Cruc…

—¡Basta! —la interrumpió Jade gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Bellatrix no le prestó atención y volvió a mirar a Hermione. Acercó su varita al cuello de la chica y achicó los ojos.

—¿Qué más os llevasteis? ¡Habla! —preguntó ahora la bruja.

—¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡Nos la encontramos! ¡Es una copia! ¡Una copia! —la chica se retorcía mientras gritaba.

—Eso es fácil de comprobar —dijo Lucius antes de dejar hablar a Bellatrix—. Draco, trae al duende.

El rubio se movió al segundo de recibir la orden y caminó con la cabeza alta. Jade abrió los ojos cuando sintió frío al no estar en contacto con el chico y lo observó salir de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, apareció arrastrando a una pequeña criatura sucia y con harapos. La dejó cerca de Hermione y volvió al lado de su madre y Jade. La morena ya no cerraba los ojos, pues ya no torturaban a la castaña. Se sentía más cobarde que nunca… pero no podía hacer nada.

—¿Es ésta la verdadera espada? —se adelantó Lucius de nuevo. Parecía que no consentiría más que Bellatrix mandase en su propia casa.

El duende no cambió su expresión, pero cogió entre sus manos la espada y la inspeccionó de cerca.

—Mmm… es falsa —respondió al fin. Bajó la espada, pero no la soltó.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió la bruja para estar totalmente segura.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¡Muy bien! Ya puedo llamar al Señor Tenebroso.

Antes de que la varita tocara su piel, se escuchó un sonido proveniente del sótano. Lucius se quedó inmóvil y miró a Petigrew.

—Colagusano, mira a ver qué pasa —le ordenó.

Obedeció y desapareció por la puerta de la sala.

Bellatrix se retiró la manga y clavó su varita en la Marca Tenebrosa. Se tornó más negra y empezó a moverse, oscilando como una serpiente. Tanto Lucius como Draco llevaron sus ojos a sus propias marcas, las cuales también estaban como la de la bruja. Jade observó asustada la de Draco y sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

Si venía, todo se acabaría. Y ya estaba en camino. Se encontraría con Harry, lo mataría y sería el fin.

—Podemos prescindir de la sangre sucia —dijo entonces Bellatrix—. Greyback, puedes llevártela si quieres.

—¡Noooooo! —exclamó alguien que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Jade y Draco se giraron a la vez para ver quien era, pero los lanzamientos de hechizos ocultaron el grito de la morena. Ron y Harry estaban en la puerta y los apuntaban con las varitas; la de Bellatrix estaba en la mano de Harry. Gracias a un pequeño titubeo de Colagusano, el cual por un momento pensó que le debía la vida a Potter, haciendo que su propia mano lo estrangulara, habían podido escapar.

De un momento a otro Narcisa, Lucius y Draco habían sacado sus varitas y apuntaban a los chicos. Los hechizos inundaron la sala, haciendo que Jade se escondiera tras el rubio.

Un fuerte golpe sonó detrás de la morena y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Lucius en el suelo, bajo la chimenea, e inconsciente.

—¡Deteneos o la mato! —exclamó Bellatrix con un puñal cerca del cuello de Hermione.

Jade volvió a mirar hacia la sala y no encontró a Harry en la puerta. Siguió la mirada de la bruja y lo vio detrás del sofá.

—¡Soltad las varitas!

Su puñal había sacado varias gotas del cuello de la castaña. Jade no lo podría soportar más.

Entonces, Harry y Ron se dejaron ver con las manos en alto y vacías. De un momento a otro, Draco recibió una orden de su tía y se separó de Jade para acercarse a los desarmados. Volvió junto a sus padres con varias varitas en las manos.

—Cissy, deberíamos atarlos a todos. Menos a la sangre sucia, que se la quede Greyback —dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa inclinada.

Lo que vino pasó muy deprisa.

La lámpara de araña que pendía del techo se soltó e iba directamente a donde estaba Bellatrix, Hermione y el duende. La primera saltó a un lado para ponerse a cubierto, Hermione no se movió porque parecía estar inconsciente y el duende se agachó, pero le dio en la cabeza. Seguidamente apareció un elfo doméstico en la puerta, pero que Jade dejó de lado cuando vio de reojo cómo Draco se tapaba la cara con las manos. Al retirarlas las vio manchadas de sangre, al igual que su cara. Se puso recto de nuevo pero no pudo prever lo que Harry hizo a continuación.

Las tres varitas que había tenido Draco en sus manos ahora estaban en posesión del moreno. Jade sintió ganas de detener a Harry para devolverle la varita al rubio, pero desistió en el acto; Voldemort estaría llegando y Harry debía irse.

Entonces, el hombre lobo cayó al suelo vencido por tres hechizos y Narcisa escondió a su hijo tras de sí cuando se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. La habían dejado sola en medio de la sala, desprotegida y siendo considerada del enemigo por parte de Harry que la miraba detenidamente.

Narcisa se adelanto, apuntó con la varita a Dobby, el elfo que liberó Harry hacía muchos años y que ahora se acercaba al chico, y empezaron a gritarse cosas. Pero no prestó atención porque alguien la había cogido por la muñeca y tiraba de ella hacia abajo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y notó como si se la llevaran lejos, muy lejos. Miró asustada a Draco que se había movido de su sitio y corrió hacia ella, pero algo lo hizo volar por los aires cuando casi tocaba la mano de Jade. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió a Bellatrix y la vio correr hacia ella, pero entonces desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

Poco a poco empezó a vislumbrar algo blanco a sus pies y el olor a sal la mareó un poco más. Estaba tumbada en el suelo blanco, el cual era arena, bajo el cielo estrellado que había contemplado en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy.

Se sentó apoyándose con las manos y observó a su alrededor intentando abrir más los ojos. Vio a Harry arrodillado junto a un pequeño cuerpo, repitiendo el mismo nombre constantemente.

—¡Dobby! ¡No, Dobby!...

Jade se arrastró hasta él y miró el cuerpo del elfo desde sus pies. Tenía un puñal clavado en el pecho, de donde salía un chorro de sangre que empañaba la ropa y el cuerpo del elfo. Harry lo había arropado con su abrigo y lo había dejado en el suelo.

La morena sintió arcadas al ver el cuerpo y la sangre, por eso se apartó un poco y se tapó la boca con la mano. Justo en ese momento notó la presencia de otras personas que contemplaban conmovidos la escena.

Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, todavía desorientada y mareada. No sabía qué hacía allí ni por qué se encontraba con Harry y no con Draco. Debería estar en la Mansión, esperando la visita de Voldemort, recibiendo el castigo con todos ellos, y no allí, viendo cómo enterraban a un elfo y esperando caerse en algún lugar desconocido para detenerse a pensar.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y entró sin llamar. La luz la cegó y entró con los ojos entornados, sin saber quiénes eran los que la observaban. De pronto, unos brazos la rodearon en un abrazo, haciendo que casi cayera. Llevó sus brazos hacia la espalda de aquella persona, dejándose llevar sin saber si quiera quién era.

—Te debo mucho, Jade. Muchísimas gracias —dijo una suave voz de chica que reconoció como la de Luna.

—Luna, deberías alejarte de ella —se escuchó otra voz al fondo de la habitación, pero ahora de chico.

La chica se soltó de Jade y miró a Ron con cara de enfado, pero con una sonrisa. Después le sonrió de nuevo a la morena y salió fuera de la casa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la chica con rudeza. No le había gustado la actitud del pelirrojo.

—En El Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur —le contestó con el mismo tono el chico.

Ya había abierto los ojos del todo y miró a su alrededor. Después se detuvo en Ron y vio unas escaleras detrás de él. Supuso que había bajado después de visitar a alguien en las habitaciones de arriba.

—¿Quién está…?

—Hermione dudo que te quiera ver —respondió Ron sin dejarla terminar.

Eso le dolió más de lo que pretendía. Se esperaba una reacción así por parte de los amigos a los que había dejado plantados por Draco. A sus ojos, ella era del bando enemigo y no se merecía su confianza.

La castaña no tardó en aparecer por allí, pero con un aspecto que le dolió a Jade en lo más hondo. Estaba pálida, con rasguños a lo largo de la cara y los ojos abiertos por la mitad. Ron se giró rápidamente.

—Hermione, deberías volver a la cama —dijo el chico corriendo a ayudarla para que caminase.

—Quiero estar con Harry. Lo estará pasando muy mal.

Su voz daba escalofríos y Jade sintió que le dolía el pecho de nuevo. Si ella hubiera hecho algo para detener a Bellatrix, ahora Hermione no tendría ese aspecto.

Pasaron por delante de la morena, pero sólo recibió una mirada de soslayo por parte de la chica y una de odio de Ron.

* * *

Pasó largos minutos sentada en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que tenía que pasar cuando se enfrentara a sus amigos. Recordó lo que le había pasado a Draco, su cara ensangrentada y cuando salió despedido hacia atrás por un hechizo. No sabía quién lo había hecho, pero lo odiaba.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar una melena rubia. Fleur se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Seguidamente, la abrazó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues no se esperaba ese trato. Tal vez todavía conservaban la poca amistad que hicieron en el Torneo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin _vegte_, Jade —dijo con alegría cuando la soltó. Ella no sabía qué decir.

—Veo que vives aquí, con Bill —se le ocurrió decir.

—Sí, nos casamos hace casi un año y nos vinimos —seguía diciendo con una sonrisa.

Entró Luna ahora a la casa seguida de Dean Thomas, el cual no había visto antes, y después Ron y Hermione. Se fueron acomodando a lo largo de la estancia, sin decir palabra. Jade sintió la mirada de Ron y le entraron ganas de gritarle que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Pero se calló.

—Envié a todos a la casa de tía Muriel —comentó Bill mirando a su hermano. Ron alzó la mirada—. Ginny también está allí. Conseguimos sacarla de Hogwarts antes de que se enteraran…

Harry entró y se quedó de pie en el umbral. Estaba cabizbajo, con los ojos fijos en la nada.

—Harry, estaba diciéndoles que Ginny esta con toda mi familia en la casa de tía Muriel. La sacamos del colegio antes de que supieran que Ron va contigo.

El chico quiso decirle algo, pero Bill se lo agradeció. Jade observaba al moreno de ojos verdes que de un momento a otro se lanzaría sobre ella para decirle todo lo que pensaba, según Jade. Pero en vez de eso, pidió hablar con Ollivander y Griphook, el duende. Tanto él, como Ron y Hermione desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

* * *

Fleur había preparado té y le había dado una taza a Jade. La chica había encogido las piernas en el sofá y estaba tapada con una manta. Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol había dejado el horizonte atrás y daba de lleno en la cara de Jade.

Luna estaba en una silla junto a Dean, y Bill había desaparecido por una puerta que parecía dar a la cocina. Fleur estaba sentada a su lado con otra taza de té.

—Jade —la llamó el hermano de Ron—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La chica hizo una pequeña mueca; a esas alturas guardaba más secretos que en toda su vida y corría peligro si alguien se enteraba de lo que no debía. Bill continuó pese a haber visto ese gesto.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? —Con _todo esto_ se refería a lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocultaban porque ella había regresado con ellos. Ella desvió un momento la vista de él. —Según lo que sabía, tú estabas secuestrada por el profesor Snape, pero entonces… te encuentro en mi casa acompañando a Harry. ¿Has estado todo el tiempo viajando con ellos?

—No, ella ha vivido en la casa de los Malfoy —le contestó Luna—. Me ha estado ayudando mientras estaba encerrada con el Señor Ollivander.

La chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa que, por no poder, no fue devuelta. Jade no se sentía con ánimos para sonreír.

—¿Y por qué no te han dicho nada si hacía tiempo que no os veíais? —se interesó Bill al no comprender.

—Porque fue ella quien nos dejó —respondió alguien desde la escalera.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían terminado de hablar con los dos de arriba y ahora Ron miraba a Jade, con la misma rabia.

La morena había suspirado por la nariz y dejado la taza en la mesita que había junto al sofá.

—Ron… —le advirtió la castaña pero con una expresión parecida a la de él, aunque más suave.

—No, aquí todo va a quedar claro —le contestó a Hermione. Después miró a la morena—. ¿No estás de acuerdo con que estemos enfadados contigo después de dejarnos e irte con Malfoy el curso pasado?

El silencio reinó entre ellos. A Jade le sorprendió que Ron tuviera ese poder de convicción y liderazgo como estaba demostrando ahora. No contestó y bajó un poco la mirada.

—¿Y qué tal te parece si te recuerdo lo que le dijiste a Hermione? —Jade tragó saliva y miró un momento a la castaña, desviando los ojos de inmediato—. La llamaste sangre s…

—Lo sé —dijo para sorpresa de todos. No quería escucharlo acabar la frase. —Pero nunca quise decírselo.

—Explícanos entonces porque se lo dijiste. ¿Acaso Malfoy te obligó? —preguntó con burla el pelirrojo. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro para frenarlo.

Jade dejó la manta de lado y se puso de pie, mirando ferozmente al chico.

—Explícame tú antes porque me trajisteis con vosotros —le soltó sin pensar con rabia contenida.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron. Pero ahora fue Harry quien habló.

—¿Acaso querías quedarte? Pensé que hacía algo bueno por ti cuando te traía aquí —dijo como dolido el moreno.

—¡Habría sido mejor que me dejaseis en la Mansión, al menos no tendría que estar escuchando cómo mis amigos me dicen lo estúpida que he sido y lo mal que me he comportado con ellos! —exclamó ofendida, aunque sabía que no tenía nada de razón.

—¡¿Todavía intentas excusar tu comportamiento del curso pasado? —saltó ahora Ron dando un paso hacia ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Porque no sabéis nada!

—¡Entonces dínoslo! —le espetó el pelirrojo alzando las cejas.

—No… puedo —dijo más suavemente la morena.

—Ya, claro, pero llamarla…

—Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad, nunca quise decirte eso. Sabes que yo misma le pegué a Parkinson por decírtelo. —Vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, pero enseguida se entristeció.

—Me dolió mucho y hasta ahora había pensado que me odiabas de verdad —le confesó con ojos tristes y llorosos. A Jade, el corazón se le encogió.

—Perdóname —le dijo finalmente dando una paso hacia ella.

Hermione la miró con ojos húmedos y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con toda la fuerza que pudo. La morena no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pero no se las secó.

—Y tampoco podrás decirnos por qué quieres estar en la casa de los Malfoy, ¿no? —preguntó Harry caminando hasta la altura de Ron. Jade lo miró apretando los labios y llevándose una mano a la cara para quitarse algunas lágrimas.

—Es que… no sé si puedo —confesó apretando los puños. Quería contarles todo, pero no sabía cuál era el límite. No estaba segura de lo que entraba dentro de estar de lado de Voldemort. Tal vez decirles todo sería como una traición. Pero… —Estoy… atada a él.

Varios ceños fruncidos la hicieron suspirar. No se atrevía a arriesgarse a decir más.

—¿Te refieres a un juramento inquebrantable?

Jade buscó con la mirada los ojos castaños de Hermione y asintió, pero aún con miedo.

—¿Con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? —preguntó Bill metiéndose en la conversación. Ella volvió a asentir.

Todos cogieron aire de golpe; no se lo esperaban.

—Pero… ¿qué condiciones te puso? Bueno, una ya me imagino cuál es. —Miró la expresión de su hermano y decidió explicarla— No puede traicionarlo. Pero, ¿no puedes decirnos ninguna otra pista? —le preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

—Bueno, habrá algo por lo que aceptaste hacer el juramento, ¿no? —habló ahora Hermione mirándola con la cabeza inclinada. Su brazo todavía estaba posado en la espalda de la morena.

La chica se ruborizó un poco y tras mirar a su amiga miró a los demás. Después bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, realmente es por eso por lo que tendría que estar en la Mansión.

Hermione achicó los ojos, buscando la respuesta antes de tenerla. Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño.

—Espero no morir en el intento… —murmuró antes de responder, pero su amiga la escuchó y sonrió—. Todo se debe a… —se detuvo y comprobó que seguía viva—…a Draco —dijo al fin con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

Algunos se movieron en su sitio, otros hicieron una mueca y otros sonrieron levemente.

—¿Contentos? —cortó el silencio todavía ruborizada.

—Bueno, sólo _espego_ que lo hayáis _ageglado_ _entge_ _vosotgos _—dijo Fleur acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa.

Jade miró a sus dos amigos esperando una respuesta. Ron rodó los ojos y después sonrió, y Harry movió afirmativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa. La morena sonrió de lado.

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en aquella casa, más nerviosa se ponía. Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que corrían peligro mientras ella permaneciera allí. Seguramente la estarían buscando, incluso el propio Voldemort, y si la encontraban allí… todos ellos morirían por su culpa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione parecía que estaban planeando algo con el duende, y ya llevaban una semana así. En parte les agradecía que no le contaran nada, por si sucedía algo con Voldemort, pero la curiosidad cada vez la superaba más.

—¡Sabía a rayos! —la despertó una voz amortiguada.

Jade se levantó alertada y se asomó por la ventana. Veía a Harry, a Ron, al duende y una cabellera negra, pero no sabía de quién era porque estaba de espaldas a ella.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, sin despertar a nadie. Llegó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza por el resquicio. Parecían relajados, aunque no se explicaba el porqué de estar allí a esas horas. La morena abrió del todo la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

La miraron con los ojos abiertos y entonces pudo saber quién era la persona de la melena negra.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Jade mirando directamente a los ojos de Bellatrix—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—No, Jade, no es ella. Es Hermione —dijo rápidamente Harry.

La Bellatrix falsa le sonrió y, aunque le pareció lo más extraño que había visto, le valió.

—Pero… pero… ¿qué estáis haciendo?

Ninguno le contestó y se lanzaron varias miradas. Jade seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Mmm… nos vamos —le dijo Hermione a través del cuerpo de Bellatrix.

—¿A dónde? Se supone que nos iríamos todos con la familia de Ron.

La chica había aceptado ir con ellos sólo porque sus amigos estarían allí, pero siempre pensaba en alguna forma de escapar y así no ponerlos en un riesgo innecesario. Pero ahora, viéndolos con la intención de irse sin ella, la rabia se instaló en su cabeza.

—Jade…, ya sabes que tenemos una misión y… debemos irnos —le dijo dudando la castaña.

—Pero no me habéis dicho nada, ni siquiera que os ibais. Sabéis que me he quedado porque me lo habéis pedido, sino ya estaría con… ellos otra vez —los acusó dejando ver en sus palabras que aquello le había sentado mal.

—No puedes acompañarnos, si es eso lo que quieres decir —saltó Harry mirándola a los ojos. Todavía había un deje de rencor en los de él.

—No pienso quedarme, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Y sí, me iré con vosotros, aunque no me digáis lo que pensáis hacer —espetó muy convencida.

Hermione suspiró; sabía que no valía la pena discutir, así que deberían dejarla acompañarlos. Se giró para mirar al moreno y le dijo:

—Harry, podemos mantenerla al margen. Le lanzaré un hechizo desilusionador y se quedará fuera.

La ceja de Jade se alzó, demostrando lo poco que había entendido de aquel plan. Pero el caso es que parecía que sí se iría con ellos porque Harry se encontró con sus ojos y después asintió.

—Después de arreglar a Ron voy contigo —le dijo Hermione levantando la varita hasta la cara de Ron.

Unos minutos después, Jade había desaparecido de la vista de sus amigos y Ron parecía otra persona, aunque se podía entrever que seguía siendo él.

La castaña llamó a Jade para que se cogiera de su brazo y los demás se unieron alrededor. Desaparecieron.

* * *

Aparecieron en una calle con algunos muggles con cara somnolienta. Empezaron a caminar por la calle y Jade los siguió, hasta que se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera y entraron. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, sus paredes recubiertas de suciedad y su camarero eran los signos que corroboraron que estaban allí.

—Señora Lestrange —la saludó Tom con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione, y Jade arrugó el entrecejo.

El hombre también notó el cambio, pero siguieron caminando como si nada. Salieron al pequeño patio trasero y la chica abrió el muro hacia el callejón Diagon. Entraron en la calle y no se detuvieron ni un segundo. La morena seguía sin saber a dónde se dirigían, pero caminaba a unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ellos.

Una mujer mugrienta se lanzó contra la falsa Bellatrix agarrándola por el cuello y culpándola por algo que le había pasado a sus hijos. Ron le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que saltara por los aires hasta llegar unos metros lejos de ellos.

Varias personas que caminaban por allí aceleraron el paso, intentando huir de lo que se podía avecinar.

—¡Qué sorpresa, señora Lestrange!

Era un hombre alto y delgado y con el pelo canoso. Se acercaba a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Caminaron junto a él, camino a Gringotts, y entonces Travers, el hombre que los acompañaba, entró antes que ellos. Jade vio un hechizo salir de la nada y darle a uno de los guardias, después al otro.

—Jade, quédate fuera —escuchó la chica que Harry le decía en voz baja, pero sin saber dónde estaba. Él y Griphook se escondían bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Obedeció, por miedo a complicar las cosas y que volvieran a descubrirlos. Ellos entraron mientras los guardias estaban confundidos y desaparecieron a lo largo del pasillo.

* * *

Había pasado como mínimo una hora desde que habían entrado y no daban señal de que los hubieran descubiertos. Hasta ahora.

Fue como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, porque los duendes del banco empezaron a levantar la voz y se escucharon ruidos de metal. Jade se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se asomó para ver qué pasaba al final del pasillo.

Todo temblaba y parecía que de un momento a otro las columnas del pasillo de mármol caerían al suelo. Pero no sólo eso, el techo también temblaba.

De pronto, una puerta que había junto al mostrador, donde magos y duendes esperaban a que algo sucediese, salió disparada hacia la otra pared con un gran estruendo. Del agujero salió una enorme criatura pálida que tenía los ojos rosados, pero de escozor. Dirigió la cabeza hacia el gran pasillo que salía directo hasta Jade y sus patas tocaron el suelo sólo para guiarse hacia la salida.

El dragón tenía las alas dobladas y pegadas a su cuerpo, sin espacio para desplegarlas hasta que salió del edificio. La morena se había hecho a un lado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban en el lomo del animal.

No se lo pensó dos veces y, en cuanto el dragón posó sus patas en la calle para desplegar sus alas, la chica saltó para engancharse a la cola con púas que se había parado un momento en el suelo.

Echó a volar, dejando Londres a sus pies y alejándose.

* * *

Llevaban mucho tiempo enganchados del dragón y sus cuerpos empezaban a debilitarse por el frío y por el cansancio. Las montañas, los bosques y las ciudades se sucedían debajo de ellos, pero a una gran distancia.

Jade miró hacia el lomo del animal y comprobó que sus amigos parecían estar en su misma situación. Entonces empezaron a perder altura, acercándose a bosque y a un lago.

Harry saltó y sus amigos lo siguieron. Jade se asustó por un momento antes de seguirlos al agua, pues no la habían avisado. Se sumergió en el agua y cuando salió nadó hacia la orilla donde se dirigían sus amigos. Y cuando salió se sentó detrás de Hermione en el suelo, apoyando las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Lo bueno es que tenemos un horrocrux más. Y la mala… —dijo Ron entrecortadamente.

—… que no tenemos la espada.

—¿Qué es un horrocrux? ¿Y para qué queríais la espada? ¿Qué ha pasado? —empezó a preguntar, pero ninguno la miró.

—¿Jade? ¿Dónde estás? —Hermione parecía asustada cuando giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchó la voz. La morena seguía siendo invisible.

—Detrás de ti.

La castaña apuntó con su varita hacia donde creía que estaba la chica y Jade volvió a ser visible. Estaba esperando una explicación.

—Pues… —Hermione suspiró y miró un momento a Harry—, el-que-no-debe…

—Mi padre —atajó la morena para que se diera prisa.

—Bueno, sí, tu padre. Él dividió su alma en partes para meterlas en objetos y así no morir aunque su cuerpo… muera. —Era una explicación muy breve y la mitad de lo que en realidad era, pero a Jade le sirvió.

—Y la espada los destruye —añadió Ron.

—Tenemos un gran problema —dijo de pronto Harry, el cual había estado callado—. Lo sabe. Sabe que hemos descubierto los horrocruxes y piensa ir a comprobar que todos están bien.

Hermione ahogó un grito llevándose una mano a la boca.

—El que falta está en Hogwarts. —Eso era una afirmación. —Debemos ir antes que él y encontrarlo.

—Pero Harry, no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie—. Habrán mortífagos por todos lados y si nos capturan…

—Va a haber una guerra de todas formas —murmuró Ron mirando a su amigo.

Jade llevó sus pensamientos hacia una conversación que ya le parecía muy lejana. Severus le reveló algo el curso pasado sobre la profecía, algo que debía ocultarle a Voldemort. Pero ahora que se acercaba una guerra, donde no sabría en qué bando estaba, porque no podía atacar a los mortífagos por el juramento, pero tampoco a sus amigos porque… eran sus amigos, la verdad podría quedarse con ella y con Severus.

—Las posibilidades de ganar son pocas. Porque aunque Jade esté ahora con nosotros… debe estar junto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —dijo una afligida Hermione, bajando la cabeza.

Ron se puso de pie y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

—Chicos… debo deciros algo sobre… la tercera persona de la profecía —empezó diciendo la morena. Los tres la miraron.

—Por eso lo digo, sabemos que eres tú, y según la profecía esa persona era importante en la resolución de la batalla entre Harry y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —le explicó la castaña, pero Jade no se refería a eso.

—No, Hermione, de eso quería hablar. —Miró un momento a Harry y después volvió a la chica. —Resulta que… yo no soy la tercera persona que nombra la profecía.

—¿Cómo que no? —Ron la miró intrigado y confuso, pero la cara de la chica lo confirmaba—. Entonces, ¿quién es?

La morena miró a Harry que había centrado toda su atención en ella y volvió a levantar la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. Entonces Harry se puso en pie sin poder aguantar la espera y se acercó a la chica. Jade suspiró y los miró.


	30. Una vida marcada parte I

_**Capítulo 30: Una vida marcada (Parte I)**_

—Es… Draco.

Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta, Ron alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, y Harry frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba:

—¿Malfoy? Pero, ¿cómo? Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Supongo que al ser hijo de un mortífago lo convierte en parte del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde que nace —intentó entenderlo la castaña diciéndolo en voz alta.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, procesando aquello. Todo cambiaba porque ya no dependían de que Jade estuviera de parte de ellos, sino que ahora debían esperar lealtad por parte de Malfoy para poder vencer a Voldemort. Algo impensable.

—¿Estás… estás segura? —La morena asintió mirando a Ron—. Es que… no puede ser. ¿Qué pinta Malfoy en todo esto?

—Nació a un mes de diferencia de Harry —murmuró Jade intentando convencerlos—. En Junio. Fue otra de las razones por las que hice el juramento; si moría… la profecía…

Sólo pareció satisfecho Ron, porque Hermione y Harry ya pensaban en otra cosa. Entonces el moreno miró un punto indefinido de las montañas y casi cae si no llega a ser que recuperó el sentido. Miró a sus amigos y dijo:

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Se va a poner ya en camino.

El chico metió una mano en un pequeño bolsito y sacó la capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Harry! No podemos ir al colegio sin tener un plan antes. Habrá mortífagos… y no sabemos dónde…

—Eso no importa. Sólo hay que darse prisa.

Harry se acercó a Jade y a Ron y extendió la capa para cubrirse. La castaña los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, muy asustada.

—No cabemos…

—Da igual, estará oscuro y no importará que se nos vea los pies. Jade, encógete un poco más —añadió mirando a la chica que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Hermione se metió entre Ron y Harry, y le cogió una mano a la morena para desaparecerse con todos.

* * *

Nada más pisar el suelo, un ruido que se asemejaba a alguien gritando hizo que varias casas se iluminaran. De inmediato, un gran número de personas con capas negras y máscaras los rodearon, como si supieran dónde estaban.

Todo pareció pasar muy deprisa. Primero, un mortífago intentó convocar la capa, pero no lo consiguió; después, los cuatro jóvenes tuvieron que caminar hasta quedar pegados a una pared, arrinconados por seis mortífagos que corrían hacia ellos, y después intentaron desaparecerse, pero no pudieron. Los estaban esperando. Por eso soltaron, a continuación, a los dementores.

El frío los envolvió y todo pareció oscurecerse. Entonces los vieron; un gran grupo de dementores volaban en su dirección, como si olieran el miedo.

—_¡Expecto patronum!_ —exclamó Harry consiguiendo que las criaturas se alejasen.

—¡Es él! ¡Es Potter! ¡Está allí, he visto su _patronus_!

Una puerta cerca de allí se abrió, una silueta los llamó para que entraran. Pasaron por delante de un hombre mayor con pelo y barba blanca. Subieron unas escaleras costosamente, enseñando más que los tobillos, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Ron corrió las cortinas de la ventana antes de liberarse de la capa y se alejaron de allí para no ser descubiertos.

En cuanto el posadero de Cabeza de Puerco apareció por la puerta se dirigió a Harry con una expresión un tanto escandalizada.

—¿Cómo se os ocurre venir? ¿No veis que esto está totalmente vigilado y lleno de estúpidos mortífagos?

—Gracias por cubrirnos —le contestó el chico ante todo.

—Pero Potter, si te encuentran… Es mejor que te vayas lejos y te lleves a estos contigo, ahora que saben que te acompañan… —el hombre fue bajando la voz.

—Teníamos que venir —dijo Harry percibiendo entonces el cambio en la cara del hermano de Albus Dumbledore.

Aberforth miraba intensamente a Jade, la cual parecía asustarse por aquella mirada tan penetrante. El hombre dio un paso atrás cuando la morena se puso en pie, dejando a un lado una silla.

—Es… es la hija… —empezó a tartamudear sin poder acabar de decirlo.

—Sí, es ella, pero está con nosotros —intentó tranquilizarlo Harry, pero Aberforth negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—No, no es eso. Si la descubrieran ahora aquí… casi sería peor que encontrarte a ti. Bueno, teniéndoos a los dos… sería total y completamente mi fin —le explicó al moreno retrocediendo y no le quedaba mucho para chocarse con Ron.

—Pero no nos van a descubrir si nos ayuda a entrar en Hogwarts —llamó Hermione su atención.

—¿Por qué vais a querer entrar allí? Sería una encerrona.

—Su hermano me dio unas instrucciones para matar a… quien usted sabe y si no entro en el castillo no podré acabarlas —dijo Harry un poco más nervioso.

—Albus, él siempre le dejaba los trabajos sucios a los demás. —El señor Dumbledore se rascó los ojos bajo las gafas y después miró a Harry de nuevo.

—El profesor Dumbledore quería a Harry —comentó Hermione para que no despotricara contra su hermano.

—Sí, quería a mucha gente… —dijo irónicamente.

Aberforth empezó a relatar su vida y otras cosas más que Jade no entendía.

Giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea que había cerca de la puerta de entrada y se fijó en el cuadro que había sobre la repisa. Era de una niña rubia de ojos azules, como los de Aberforth, que parecía estar en una habitación oscura con una puerta levemente iluminada detrás de ella.

Se quedó mirando algunos detalles más de la niña, cuando se movía o parpadeaba; todo parecía distraerla de la realidad, de una guerra que cada vez se acercaba más y le comprimía el pecho.

—Ariana, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Aberforth se había acercado al cuadro y al decirle eso la niña se giró y caminó atravesando la puerta blanca. Desapareció y al rato llegó acompañada de alguien.

—¡Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jade! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Pensé que no volvería a veros.

Neville había salido del cuadro y abrazaba a cada uno de sus amigos con entusiasmo. No tardaron mucho más en entrar por el cuadro y seguir a un exultante Neville a través de un túnel. Antes, avisó al hombre del bar que llegaría más gente.

—¿Es cierto que entrasteis en Gringotts a la fuerza? ¿Y que salisteis volando en un dragón? —preguntó ilusionado el chico mientras caminaba de espaldas. Tenía un aspecto muy deteriorado, con heridas y cicatrices por todos lados.

—Sí, pero cuéntanos. ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno… Hogwarts ya no parece Hogwarts —respondió el chico borrando la sonrisa de su cara—. ¿Sabéis quiénes son los hermanos Carrow?

Jade suspiró y desvió la mirada de su amigo; ella ya sabía lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, aunque le sorprendió escucharle decir algo sobre unas torturas.

—Sí, yo me gané que me hicieran la maldición cruciatus cuando me negué a castigar a un alumno —comentó Neville con la sonrisa en la cara otra vez.

Llegaron a un tramo en que el espacio era menor y Ron y Jade tuvieron que caminar detrás de Harry y Hermione. Neville se detuvo ante una puerta y al abrirla bajó de un salto. Ayudaron a la castaña a bajar y después Ron ayudó a Jade, pero la chica no pudo salir del túnel.

—¡Es Harry! ¡Está aquí!

—¡Os dije que volvería!

—¡Es él! ¡Es él!

Neville miraba a todos los que estaban en la sala donde habían salido con una enorme sonrisa. Harry contemplaba sorprendido a la muchedumbre que se congregaba delante de él. Estaban en una sala donde se distinguían tres colores: el rojo de Gryffindor, el azul de Ravenclaw y el amarillo de Hufflepuff. Las personas que había allí eran de cada una de las casas.

—Nos escondimos aquí cuando empezaron a buscarnos, pero no para castigarnos, sino para…

—Neville, ¿qué pasa? No puede entrar —lo llamó Ron aún intentando bajar a la morena.

Entonces todos dejaron de mirar a Harry para descubrir que Jade era a la que Ron ayudaba.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Ella no puede entrar!

—¡Es una Slytherin!

—¡La hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡No podemos dejarla entrar!

—¡Tranquilizaos! ¡No es peligrosa! ¡Viene con nosotros! —exclamó Ron haciendo que se callaran—. Neville, ¡haz algo! —añadió mirando al chico.

El aludido dijo algo que quedó ahogado por los comentarios y entonces Jade cayó encima del pelirrojo. Ron la levantó y la chica se medio ocultó detrás de él, pues muchas miradas serían capaz de asesinarla.

Hermione fue junto a Harry, que al parecer se había mareado. Sólo ellos sabían que había entrado en la mente de Voldemort.

—Puedo pedirle a la Sala de los Menesteres todo lo que quieras, menos comida, que por eso se creó el túnel hasta Cabeza de Puerco. —Tanto Neville como los demás parecían ajenos al estado de Harry.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —les dijo el moreno acercándose a Ron y Jade.

—Bueno, Harry, ¿cuándo empezamos a pelear? —saltó Seamus Finnigan parándose al lado de Neville. Harry lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Pelear? Yo no he dicho…

—He avisado a los demás miembros del ED. Les he dicho que lucharíamos junto a ti —se explicó Neville levantando los hombros.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron, pero al final llegaron a la conclusión de que los necesitarían para encontrar el Horrocrux.

—Bien, estamos buscando…

Fue interrumpido por un sonido que provenía de la entrada del túnel y vieron entrar a Luna con Dean Thomas. Seamus fue a abrazar a su mejor amigo y Luna saludó a todos con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Los he llamado con el método de la moneda del ED —le explicó Neville a Harry.

Entonces se escuchó otro ruido y aparecieron Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan y Cho Chang. La pelirroja le sonrió a Harry y se alejó un poco de la entrada del túnel. Fred miró a Jade y fue a abrazarla, al igual que George; no sentían ningún rencor hacia ella, lo que alegró muchísimo a la morena.

Harry quiso continuar, pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión al ver a tantos amigos. Hermione lo miró severa y fue apoyada por Ron y Jade. Entonces Harry suspiró y miró a todos.

—Está bien, podéis ayudarnos. Pero…

—¡Vamos a pelear! —exclamó alguien al empezar a escuchar al chico.

—¡No! No he dicho eso, sólo quiero que me ayudéis a encontrar algo que pertenecía a la fundadora de Ravenclaw.

El chico miró a los componentes de esa casa y entonces Luna habló:

—Está la diadema perdida, de la que te hablé que mi padre estaba haciendo una copia.

—Pero se perdió, Luna, y nadie sabe dónde está —le dijo Michael Corner.

—Hace mucho tiempo. Dicen que daba poderes al que se la ponía, tal vez por eso desapareció —dijo Cho. Harry no parecía muy convencido. —Si quieres verla, hay una estatua de Ravenclaw que la lleva puesta.

Harry hizo ademán de ponerse a andar para ser acompañado por la chica, pero Ginny sugirió que lo guiara Luna, la que aceptó encantada. Desaparecieron por las escaleras y allí el ruido volvió.

—¿Cómo destruiremos la copa y la diadema si no tenemos la espada? —preguntó Ron mirando a las dos chicas. Entonces se le iluminó la cara—. ¡Claro, el veneno de basilisco! En la Cámara de los Secretos…

—Shh, baja la voz —le advirtió la castaña—. Iremos a buscarlos.

Miraron a Jade al ver que no se movía y la chica hizo una mueca.

—Podrías ayudarnos a abrir la cámara, como sabes hablar pársel… —empezó diciendo Hermione.

—Precisamente, no puedo ayudaros a destruir a… mi padre. Es posible que muera en el intento.

Los dos amigos asintieron y se marcharon a todo correr.

Jade miró a su alrededor y vio cómo los gemelos la miraban sonrientes mientras se acercaban. Los acompañaba Ginny.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Bill nos dijo que estabas en El Refugio cuando llevó a Ollivander a casa de tía Muriel. —George le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y ella rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos.

—Estuve… en casa de los Malf…

Fue interrumpida por otro sonido proveniente de la entrada del túnel y vieron entrar a Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet, el antiguo equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Fred fue a saludar a Angelina y a Oliver, pero no le dio tiempo a volver junto a Jade porque la puerta se había abierto de nuevo. Por ella entraban los señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Kingsley y Lupin.

Al ver a su antiguo profesor, Jade recordó la conversación que tuvo con él mientras estaba en El Refugio.

_Había entrado lleno de barro a la entrada de la casa anunciando que Nymphadora había tenido al bebé y que era niño. Lo habían celebrado con whisky de fuego y habían reído pese a saber los tiempos que corrían._

_Pronto, Lupin llevó a Jade a la cocina y la sentó en una silla frente a él._

—_Me enteré de lo que Greyback quiso hacerte —le soltó rápidamente. Sí que tenía prisa._

_Jade agachó la mirada y volvió a alzarla hasta los ojos dorados del mago._

—_No… no te hizo nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir…_

—_No, lo descubrieron antes de que llegara a… hacer algo más —contestó la chica y percibió el ceño fruncido de Remus._

—_¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó cuando vio que algo no le habían contado._

—_Pues… —le costaba revivirlo, aunque fuera un recuerdo opacado por otro que la hacía realmente feliz—, me… me…_

—_No importa. Si no puedes contármelo, no insistiré. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti —la detuvo el mago poniéndole una mano sobre las suyas que reposaban sobre la mesa._

—_Me desgarró la camisa y me lamió el cuello —soltó sin pararse y agachando la cabeza._

_Sintió que un peso que tenía casi invisible sobre los hombros desaparecía y que volvía a respirar en paz. No se lo había contado a nadie con tanto detalle, ni siquiera le habían preguntado cómo se sentía o cómo fue._

_Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla._

—_Siento haberte preguntado esto. Seguro que ya lo habías olvidado y yo… —empezó a decir Remus culpándose por esa lágrima._

—_No, te lo agradezco —lo cortó mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la chica. A esto, él también sonrió. —Hacía tiempo que quería decírselo a alguien. Muchas gracias._

_El mago relajó la expresión y se pusieron en pie, caminando hacia el salón con un brazo del mago sobre los hombros de Jade._

* * *

George se había separado de Jade hacía un rato y ahora estaba contando chistes en medio de un grupo de personas, junto a su hermano. Molly había saludado a la chica, al igual que Arthur, y ahora hablaban cerca de ella. Remus y Kingsley se habían unido a la conversación de los señores Weasley y parecía que Jade no tenía nada que ver en aquello. Se sentía inútil y un estorbo.

Harry apareció con Luna por las escaleras y se resbaló en los últimos escalones. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y seguidamente explicó la situación.

—Snape ha huido y ahora McGonagall ha convocado a todos los alumnos y profesores en el Gran Comedor. Van a organizar los grupos de batalla.

Las personas de allí dentro empezaron a moverse y a salir rápidamente por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Exceptuando a los Weasley.

—¡Ginny! Tú te vas —insistía la señora Weasley.

—¡Que no, mamá! ¡Yo quiero ir, quiero luchar! —gimoteaba la pelirroja.

—Eres muy pequeña, no podemos dejar que entres en esta lucha —dijo pausadamente su padre—. Tienes que irte a casa.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme sola en casa sin saber qué pasa!

Alguien cayó al suelo desde la entrada del túnel y poco a poco se puso en pie. Un pelirrojo miró arrepentido a toda su familia. Percy Weasley había ido a luchar.

Remus, Fleur, Harry y Jade se apartaron de la escena familiar y hablaron del bebé de Lupin. Dijo que había nacido con un mechón de color azul en la cabeza y que se parecía a su madre más que a él. Pero…

—¡Fui un estúpido! —exclamó Percy cerrando los ojos—. Pensé… que hacía lo correcto. En cuanto me di cuenta de dónde me había metido intenté escaparme, pero no he podido… hasta ahora. —Los miró todavía a una cierta distancia y añadió: —¿Me podréis perdonar?

—Es cierto —dijo de pronto Fred—, eres estúpido.

Se acercó a su hermano y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Molly rompió en llanto y los demás Weasley se acercaron a Percy para recibirlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Después, salieron en fila de la Sala de camino al Gran Comedor. Ginny intentó escabullirse entre sus hermanos.

—¡Ginny! ¡Tú vuelves a casa!

—¡Pero mamá!

—Mira, Molly —las cortó Remus mirando a la mujer—, puedes dejarla aquí y así no estará implicada en la batalla pero se enterará de lo que pasa.

Optaron por esa opción y salieron de allí. Pero antes, Harry volvió a preguntar por Ron y Hermione.

—Se fueron a… —empezó a decir Jade, pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo casi perdía el equilibrio—. Harry, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

El chico volvió en sí y miró a su amiga. Su cara asustó a Jade.

—Voldemort ya está aquí.

Rápidamente salió de la Sala de los Menesteres y siguió a los Weasley por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor. Jade, en cambio, se quedó parada en medio de la sala sintiendo el miedo volver a su cuerpo. Seguía sin poder ayudar y sólo podía mantenerse allí, junto a Ginny que parecía sentir rabia y no miedo como ella.

—¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

La voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que su corazón se acelerase. Miró a la pelirroja, pero una voz no la dejó contestar.

—Entregadme a Harry Potter y no tocaré el castillo, no tendréis que llorar vuestras bajas a menos que me deis a Harry Potter.

Parecía que la voz saliera de las paredes, rebotando dentro de la cabeza de aquellos que la escuchaban. A Jade se le puso la piel de gallina y se tensó en el asiento que ocupaba.

—Tenéis hasta la media noche. Pero antes… —hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual se sintió el miedo de todos los que esperaban que continuara—, me tendréis que entregar a Deyanira en el mismo tiempo. Vuestra vida depende de sólo dos personas.

El silencio de nuevo. En el Gran Comedor se escuchó una voz preguntando que quién era Deyanira, pero Pansy la cortó diciendo:

—¡Potter está ahí! ¡Se lo podemos entregar! ¡Que alguien lo capture!

Todas las mesas excepto la de Slytherin se movieron y todos los alumnos se pusieron en pie para defender a Harry de cualquiera que se atreviera a entregarlo.

* * *

En la Sala de los Menesteres, Jade y Ginny miraban cómo se abría la puerta de la sala y entraban cientos y cientos de alumnos. Ellas se pegaron a la pared para dejar paso a los alumnos más pequeños guiados por los prefectos de sus casas. Los estaban desalojando, aunque parecía que los mayores habían preferido quedarse a luchar porque no se veía a ninguno.

Entonces empezaron a llegar los de Slytherin, tanto pequeños como mayores. Ninguno parecía querer quedarse a luchar.

Jade divisó una cabellera castaña y otra morena entre los alumnos e intentó atraerlos hasta ella. Theo la vio y arrastró a Pansy detrás de él.

—Jade, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. —El chico le dio un abrazo y miró de soslayo a Ginny.

—¿Han empezado a luchar? —preguntó únicamente la morena mirando a su amigo.

—No, pero… bueno, seguramente has escuchado lo que el Señor Tenebroso ha dicho… —Ella asintió—. Pues eso, no creo que falte mucho. Al parecer, donde sí hay batalla es en los jardines.

Entonces ya había mortífagos intentando entrar. Jade miró a Pansy y vio un reflejo del odio que siempre había sentido la chica por ella. Después volvió a mirar al chico.

—¿Dónde vais a ir?

—No lo sabemos. —Theo la miró y entendió porqué se lo había preguntado. Quería saber si se iría casa o se quedaría con su padre, con los mortífagos. —No creo que pueda quedarme muy cerca…

—Si ves a Draco… —Pansy notó el cambio en esa sola palabra. Ya no era Malfoy y era mucho más que Draco—, dile que no me busque —lo cortó e insistió en su petición—. Debes decirle que se mantenga alejado, que…

—Jade, no creo que pueda decírselo. Lo siento —dijo agarrándole un hombro a la chica.

Se despidieron y siguieron a los demás. Pronto la sala quedó desierta y ellas quedaron solas de nuevo.

Draco tenía que quedarse con sus padres, no tenía que entrar dentro de la pelea y menos estar cerca de Voldemort. Si no era así, la última esperanza de que la tercera persona no se viera obligada a pertenecer a Voldemort… se iría. Al menos él no podría elegir si apoyar a su amo o a Harry, aunque las opciones no eran muy alentadoras para conseguir una victoria por parte de Harry.

Jade suspiró y miró las escaleras que subían hasta el pasillo. No podía engañarse a sí misma; sabía perfectamente que la profecía le daba igual. No podía dejar que Draco arriesgara su vida por una tontería, tanto si era por ella como si era por obedecer a su amo.

Alguien bajó desde el túnel y aterrizó en el suelo cerca de las chicas. Era Nymphadora Tonks, que las miró sonriente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Teddy? —preguntó Ginny a la bruja.

—Estará bien. Es que tenía que venir —su voz sonó desesperada, pero parecía feliz.

Miró a Jade y le sonrió. No había ningún rencor tampoco en ella.

Alguien más bajó del túnel y las miró entre enfurecido y avergonzado.

—No sé cómo he logrado dejar entrar a tanta gente en mi bar sin ser descubiertos. Pero bueno, si va a empezar una batalla… —Bajó la mirada al suelo para después decir: —¿Dónde puedo ayudar?

—No lo sabemos. Es mejor que vayas tú y ayudes por tu cuenta.

Aberforth se dirigió hacia las escaleras y desapareció detrás de la pared.

Tonks se dispuso a seguirlo, pero otra aparición la detuvo. Era una anciana que, por su plante al bajar, quería pelear.

—¿Y mi nieto?

—Neville…

Ginny no pudo acabar la frase porque por las escaleras bajaban tres personas: Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los dos últimos cargaban grandes de lo que parecían dientes.

Tanto Tonks como la señora Longbottom le preguntaron a Harry sobre Remus y Neville, respectivamente, y después se marcharon a todo correr, dispuestas a luchar.

—Ginny, Jade, tenéis que salir un momento de aquí. —A Ginny se le iluminó la cara, pero Jade se preocupó. —Después volveréis.

Ginny corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció. Jade miró a sus amigos para preguntar, pero Ron la cortó.

—¡Se nos olvidaba alguien! —Miró a Harry. —Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas.

—¿Quieres que luchen? Ron…

—No, pero no podemos dejarlos ahí.

Hermione había soltado los dientes y se había abalanzado contra Ron. Se besaban entrelazando los brazos con el cuerpo del otro, ajenos a las dos personas que estaban a centímetros de ellos.

—¿Creéis que es momento? Estamos en mitad de una guerra —rompió Harry el silencio.

Jade tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, pero el miedo que todavía sentía no le dejaba alegrarse más.

—Si no es ahora… ¿cuándo? —dijo Ron sin soltar a la castaña todavía.

Estaban ruborizados cuando se soltaron y se miraban de vez en cuando mientras subían las escaleras. Llegaron al pasillo, donde escucharon grandes estruendos. Corrieron hacia el pasillo de al lado y Jade los siguió, preguntándose qué buscaban. Escucharon pasos cerca de allí, pero no hicieron caso, pues en todos lados se escuchaban ruidos.

Se detuvieron delante de una pared y cuando Harry se movió tres veces por delante de la pared se abrió una puerta. El chico entró y lo siguió Ron, pero Jade detuvo a Hermione antes de dejarla entrar.

—Os espero aquí.

La castaña asintió y corrió para alcanzar a los otros dos.

La puerta se cerraba y por el resquicio veía mucha oscuridad. Se acercó un poco pero unas manos la sujetaron por detrás. Después vio a Crabbe y a Goyle abrir de golpe la puerta antes de que se cerrase del todo. La morena se giró para ver quién la sujetaba y se sorprendió al ver un cabello rubio despeinado y unos ojos grises que la miraban desesperado.

—Jade, ¿qué haces aquí? No puedes ir en contra del Señor Tenebroso y ayudar a Potter…

La chica no lo dejó terminar porque se había lanzado a su cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos y enterrando su cabeza allí. Draco suspiró y la abrazó un segundo, para después cogerla por los hombros y mirarla a los ojos.

—Draco, nosotros vamos a entrar ya —dijo Crabbe mirando al chico antes de perderse en la habitación.

Jade negó con la cabeza al ver sus intenciones en sus ojos. No quería que entrase a detener a Harry, tenía que dejar que acabara con Voldemort.

—No me sigas —murmuró el rubio cerca de su oído.

Y no podría hacer nada si entraba. Draco se alejó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Por favor que no peleen, por favor que no peleen,_ pensaba la chica apretando los labios. Si hubiera entrado tampoco habría podido hacer nada, puesto que si detenía a Draco sería atacar a un mortífago y no podía dejar que Voldemort venciera.

No sabía cuánto tardarían y tampoco podía entrar porque la puerta había desaparecido, así que se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared de enfrente.

No sabía qué hacer respecto a Draco como tercera persona de la profecía. No podía convencerlo para que estuviera de parte de Harry; se odiaban y encima Draco quería que Voldemort lo venciera. Pero tampoco podía dejar que ganase su padre y menos que matase a Harry, y eso sucedería si Draco estaba de su parte durante la batalla. También estaba la opción de decírselo y exponerle las posibilidades, pero Severus ya se lo había advertido, le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie sobretodo a Draco.

_Severus_, pensó de golpe la chica. Él sabría qué hacer, pues había sido espía de Dumbledore y el profesor fue el que había trazado un plan. Debía encontrarlo, llevarle a Draco y que él decidiese lo que hacer.

Un estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó cuando vio que varias piedras iban hacia ella. Corrió hasta la otra pared, donde había estado la puerta, y vio correr a alguien. Iba agachándose y protegiéndose de unos hechizos. Jade lo reconoció cuando se estiró y lanzó él el hechizo. Era Pius Thicknesse.

—¡Jade! —gritó una de las dos personas que venían por el final del pasillo.

Reconoció la voz de uno de los gemelos, pero no sabía quién de los dos. Un hechizo le dio al mortífago en el brazo y la chica se dio cuenta de que se había estado acercando a ella. Entonces algo brilló en los ojos del mago y se lanzó contra Jade para cogerla y ponerla delante de él. La utilizaba de escudo.

—¡Ya no eres tan valiente! ¡Escondiéndote! —Fred soltó una carcajada sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita—. ¡No tendré reparos en atacarla! ¡Es de los tuyos!

—No lo veo tan claro. Antes la has defendido, por eso no la atacarás ahora. Pero y si yo…

El mortífago apretó más su varita contra el cuello de la chica, con la intención de atacarla.

—¡No puede matarme! —gritó Jade mirando a Fred y a Percy.

—¡Cállate! ¿Quién dice que no? —se enfureció el mago.

—Mi padre…

No pudo acabar de decirlo porque la había empujado contra sus amigos, teniendo que parar de luchar para cogerla por el gran impulso que Thicknesse le había dado.

Los dos hermanos corrieron detrás del mortífago, aunque ahora eran dos, pues al parecer otro se le había unido.

La morena se había quedado detrás de ellos, a unos pasos de la pared por donde había desaparecido Harry y los demás. Estaban tardando mucho en salir. Justo en ese momento escuchó un estruendo que provenía de detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a Ron, Hermione y Goyle tirados en el suelo cerca de una escoba. Llevaban el pelo chamuscado, al igual que la ropa.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Draco? —preguntó Jade acercándose a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella señaló a la puerta que había aparecido en la pared. Ron cogió a la castaña y se alejaban un poco cuando otra escoba salió disparada por la puerta y chocó contra la pared de enfrente. Eran ellos dos.

—¿Y la diadema? —preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo.

Se habían reunido los tres para ver cómo un objeto que Harry tenía en la mano se hacía polvo.

Jade, en cambio, se acercó a Draco para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. También estaba manchado y quemado, pero a Jade el motivo era lo último que quería saber.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando el chico estuvo de pie frente a ella.

—Crabbe —susurró mirando hacia la puerta.

La chica sólo había visto a Goyle; al parecer el otro se había quedado dentro.

—Ha muerto —dijo Harry mirándolos.

Draco seguía tosiendo y se restregaba la mano por la frente para quitarse el pelo de la frente sudada.

Sus amigos se fueron por donde Fred y Percy habían seguido a los mortífagos, aunque no estaban muy lejos. La chica los quiso seguir, pero el rubio la sujetó fuertemente.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo a la desesperada la morena.

—Te llevaré ante él.

Jade cogió aire con fuerza; no se esperaba eso de él. La iba a entregar, iba a seguir las órdenes de su amo aunque eso conllevara romper su confianza. Quiso llorar, pero ahora no podía. Dejó de forcejear y se acercó más a él, haciendo que aflojara la fuerza en su brazo. Entonces la chica salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos, los cuales estaban justo allí.

Draco la seguía muy cerca y chocó con ella cuando Jade se detuvo al ver las piedras invadirlo todo. El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos y se tiró al suelo encima de ella, protegiéndola de las rocas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza pegada a la suya. Una mano protegía la cabeza de la chica y la otra la sujetaba por la cadera, para mantenerla pegada a él.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio unos verdes mirándolo desde abajo. Sus respiraciones las notaban golpear en sus rostros, en el pecho al moverse, sus corazones a lo largo del cuerpo, martilleando con fuerza la sangre.

—¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Un grito desgarrador los sacó de esa burbuja donde habían estado por unos segundos. Jade alzó la cabeza mientras Draco se sentaba en el suelo. La chica se levantó y dio un paso hacia donde tres cabelleras pelirrojas se unían. El rubio estaba ahora a su lado, pero manteniéndose apartado.

Harry se acercó a Ron y se detuvo al ver lo que sucedía. Hermione abrazaba a Ginny con fuerza, como reteniéndola. Entonces Jade se acercó más a los chicos y el aire se quedó fuera de su pecho, embotándole los oídos. Los ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y deseó irse muy lejos de allí, despertar de aquella pesadilla, morir.

Percy tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del cuerpo de Fred, derramando un mar de lágrimas sobre su hermano. Ron sujetaba la cabeza del pelirrojo, del que hasta ahora había sido su hermano, pero el que sin vida sólo sería un recuerdo. Sus ojos abiertos y la sonrisa de su cara reflejaban lo que siempre había sido, la chispa de la familia, el que animaba los momentos más duros, el que veía la parte positiva de cualquier situación. Pero ahora no estaba, ahora no quedaba nadie para hacer más llevadera su pérdida, sólo quedaba el llanto, el derrumbamiento, la desesperación.

Unas manos cogieron a Jade y la arrastraron fuera de la escena, lejos de allí aunque el dolor se quedase instalado en su pecho. Quería despertar, que alguien le dijese que no había ocurrido.

—Jade, camina —murmuró una voz suave en su oído.

Agarraba con un brazo el cuello del chico, mientras él la sujetaba por la cadera. Draco la arrastraba, obligándola a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de aquel piso.

* * *

Llegaron a lo alto de una escalera de la cual provenían ruidos cercanos. El rubio la apoyó en la pared y puso las dos manos alrededor de su cara.

—Jade, debes obedecerme y así conseguiremos salir del castillo sin ser atacados, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —respondió entre susurros y con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Por qué quieres que Voldemort venza? Todo… será peor —dijo pensando en Fred y en los que seguramente habían muerto.

El chico suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de ella, haciendo que Jade abriera los ojos.

—Es la manera más fácil para sobrevivir —confesó Draco.

—Pero no la mejor —dijo entonces la morena alzando la voz—. Si él vence podrá morir más gente inocente como… Fred. Viviremos, pero a costa de otros y esos otros son amigos míos.

El chico se quedó en silencio, buscando una excusa para rebatirle.

—Pero tú tendrás que estar del lado del Señor Tenebroso. Si voy en contra de él, voy en contra tuya.

Jade vio cómo dudaba; eso era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

—Pero si tú ayudas a Harry, podréis con él. No te preocupes por mí, él no me expondría ante la muerte.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver tanta confianza en sus palabras refiriéndose a Voldemort. Jade acercó sus labios a los de él y depositó un pequeño beso allí. Si el rubio le hacía caso no todo estaba perdido. No sabía cómo podía influir Draco en la decisión del vencedor, pero lo importante estaba casi solucionado: dudaba con respecto a Voldemort.


	31. Una vida marcada parte II

_**Capítulo 31: Una vida marcada (Parte II)**_

Caminaban pegados a la pared, intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero de vez en cuando Draco debía lanzar algún hechizo para protegerlos o para defenderlos. Se habían encontrado con varios duelistas por el camino, pero por ahora ninguna baja.

Draco quería salir de allí, alejarse de la batalla, al menos hasta saber qué hacer. Jade, en cambio, sabía que debía ir junto a Voldemort, pero el problema es que no sabía dónde estaba.

—Habéis luchado con valor, pero también habéis sufrido muchas bajas. —La voz fría retumbó en las paredes, dejando los duelos en suspenso. —Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar el esfuerzo. Daré orden a mis fuerzas para que se retiren y así tendréis tiempo de enterrar a vuestros muertos como es debido.

El silencio siguió reinando en todo el castillo, a la espera de algún movimiento por parte de algún sitio.

—Ahora me dirijo a ti, Harry Potter. Has dejado que mueran por ti para nada; seres queridos, amigos, compañeros. Te daré una hora para que vengas a mí. Me encuentro en el bosque prohibido y si no vienes en una hora, se reanudará la pelea y, esta vez, estaré presente, buscándote.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Esa última palabra resonó en los oídos de todos. _En el bosque_, pensó la morena. Era la información que había estado esperando.

Jade miró la nuca del rubio y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo por delante de él. Draco se sobresaltó al verla moverse a su lado y reaccionó un poco tarde, pues la chica ya había girado la esquina. Corrió tras ella mientras la llamaba, pero Jade no tenía intenciones de parar. Debía darse prisa y salir del castillo; Draco era rápido, pero ella era más menuda y ligera.

Consiguió bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del colegio. No se daba cuenta de quiénes eran las personas con las que se cruzaba, tan solo escuchaba los pasos de Draco tras ella y miraba la puerta de salida.

Entonces se quedó sola; el chico había desaparecido. Se paró en seco y miró tras ella. Vio cómo una puerta se cerraba y supuso que se había escondido allí junto con los mortífagos.

Siguió caminando y se dio de bruces con alguien. Lo miró y distinguió en la poca luz que venía del Gran Comedor a Ron y, a su lado, a Hermione.

—¡Jade! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la castaña.

La otra chica desvió un momento la mirada hacia el exterior, hacia los jardines y el bosque. Ron giró la cabeza hacia donde había mirado la chica y lo comprendió.

—No, tú no te vas de aquí.

Dicho esto, la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró dentro del Gran Comedor. Jade se resistió al principio pero, al ver que no podía liberarse, se dejó llevar.

Todo era más caótico allí que lo que había visto en los pasillos. Estaba lleno de heridos, de compañeros llorando, de amigos abrazados y de… cadáveres. Ron se detuvo a un par de pasos de su familia y se acercó a su hermano Bill. Hermione fue junto a Molly, la cual se arrodillaba delante de un cuerpo. Era Fred, se dijo Jade con un gran nudo en la garganta.

Se acercó más, deteniéndose al lado de Fleur y miró hacia abajo. La respiración se le cortó y el corazón se congeló; aquella escena era la peor de las que hasta ahora había visto. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks yacían inertes junto a Fred, tranquilos, serenos,… felices.

Ron derramaba algunas lágrimas abrazado a Bill. Molly sollozaba ante el cuerpo de su hijo. Otros Weasley miraban sin expresión los cuerpos. Algunos profesores se reunían junto a Lupin y Tonks. Pero pasados unos segundos, eternos para Jade, todos se movieron en diversas direcciones para prestar su ayuda a los heridos y los dolientes como ellos.

Todo era demasiado, peor que cuando vio muerto a Fred por primera vez en el pasillo. Retrocedió sin percatarse de ello, como si su mente actuara sin preguntarle antes. Se dirigía muy despacio hacia la puerta de salida, huyendo y a la vez siendo valiente, porque cada paso la acercaba más a Voldemort. Debía estar allí y, pese a tener mucho miedo por no saber qué iba a pasar, allí se dirigía.

Al descubrirse en la oscuridad de los jardines, fue como si unos hilos se rompieran, sacándola de su momentáneo bloqueo mental. Entonces corrió. Fue hacia el bosque prohibido sin dudar, sin pensar en los dementores que podría haber merodeando por la zona y tampoco en que el bosque era muy grande.

No tuvo problemas con los dementores, pues se concentraban en una sola zona, por la cual no había entrado. Pero lo grave vino después; se había perdido. Al adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque, sin varita y sin indicaciones de dónde podría estar Voldemort, se había desorientado por completo. Lo único que le quedaba era caminar y caminar hasta encontrar señales de él y sus mortífagos.

Había acabado sentada a los pies de uno de los enormes árboles de aquel bosque, abatida, casi sin esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Había sido estúpida por pensar que podría salvar a Draco, que podría poner la profecía de parte de Harry, que por ella podrían vencer a Voldemort. Idiota. Si se lo hubiera explicado a Draco, tal vez él mismo se habría puesto del bando de Harry… por ella, al menos. _No, no haría eso_, pensó con un suspiro. Podría quererla, o eso creía Jade, pero no arriesgaría su vida y la de su familia por ella.

Una luz verde iluminó el bosque por un momento. Jade se levantó de pronto; podía quedar lejos de allí, pero era su única esperanza de hacer algo. Y se puso a correr hacia el punto de luz verde que todavía tenía grabado en la retina.

Tropezó, se levantó, volvió a tropezar, se arrastró, se puso en pie. Así anduvo hasta que vio otro tipo de luz proveniente de un pequeño claro. Era una hoguera, pero a parte de eso escuchaba voces. Se acercó más, sin hacer ruido, y se paró detrás de un árbol durante unos segundos antes de comprobar que había llegado al sitio que buscaba.

—He matado a Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort con voz sibilante.

Entonces sonrió y soltó varias carcajadas, que fueron coreadas por sus seguidores.

Jade salió de su escondite y se acercó lentamente a otro árbol más ancho que los otros y que estaba detrás de Voldemort. Pero la chica no se fijó en el hombre que sollozaba atado en el tronco, ella se fijó en el cuerpo de Harry, tirado en el suelo después de haber recibido la maldición.

El cuerpo empezó a retorcerse de una manera horrible, después se dio cuenta de que Voldemort le lanzaba maldiciones de tortura para humillarlo. Todo lo que la chica podía ver y oír era a Harry y su corazón, respectivamente. El pecho le volvía a doler, o tal vez no había dejado de dolerle, pero ahora, además de la pérdida de un amigo, había perdido toda esperanza.

—Que lo coja Hagrid, así se verá mejor.

Entonces se detuvo cuando se disponía a caminar delante del semi-gigante. Voldemort clavó sus ojos rojos en la chica y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Deyanira, ya pensé que tendría que entrar a buscarte. Ven, camina cerca de mí.

Siguieron entre los árboles hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminaron desplegándose a lo largo de los jardines, llenando todo de capas negras. Al llegar frente al castillo se detuvieron; delante tenían a todos los luchadores del otro bando.

—Aquí tenéis a vuestro héroe —dijo mientras obligaba a Hagrid a dejar el cuerpo en el suelo y después retroceder—. Ahora todo ha acabado; rendíos.

Todo pasaba lento y pesado, como si el tiempo no avanzase o fuera hacia atrás. Todo le pesaba, los músculos eran débiles y no se podría sostener mucho más tiempo en pie. Jade no prestaba atención a las barbaridades que decía Voldemort para convencer a los defensores de Hogwarts, ni tampoco a las contestaciones de estos. Siguen luchando pese a haber perdido, pensaba la chica con indolencia.

Entonces el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó a arder en la cabeza del que le pareció Neville. Se oyeron gritos de entre el gentío y del propio Neville que empezaba a quemarse la cabeza.

—¡No! —rugió Voldemort al ver cómo la cabeza de su serpiente, Nagini, rodaba por el suelo.

El chico le había rebanado el cuello al animal y ahora corría hacia el interior del castillo como todos los demás. Voldemort también se introdujo en el colegio, pero antes asió con fuerza a Jade detrás de él.

Todo a su alrededor se movía, personas que lanzaban más hechizos, pero ninguna cara en concreto, todo era borroso y nublado. Llegó con Voldemort a donde siempre había estado la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor y se ocultó detrás de él para no recibir ningún hechizo.

Entonces divisó a Draco entre la multitud. No cesaba de mirarla, y parecía estar pensando en algo. No debía pensar, debía irse de una vez, huir, alejarse de Voldemort. Pero no, se quedó parado en medio de la gente, a tan solo un par de pasos de la plataforma donde estaban situados Voldemort, Kingsley, Arthur y McGonagall.

Draco estaba escondido detrás de una esquina, cerca de la escalera que daba al vestíbulo, y miraba cómo la gente iba entrando desenfundando de nuevo sus varitas. Buscaba a alguien que no tardó en localizar: a Jade. Iba pegada a Voldemort, escondiéndose, pero casi parecía ajena a toda la batalla.

El chico había visto desde una ventana el cuerpo de Potter y había decidido salir a buscar a sus padres y a Jade, pero se encontró con que no se habían rendido.

Bajó las escaleras intentando pasar desapercibido, avanzando solo y despacio para entrar en el Gran Comedor, donde se libraba realmente la batalla. Pero alguien le tocó el hombro y sin saber quién era o dónde estaba, le habló.

—Malfoy, escúchame, no me delates. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no hay tiempo. —Al ver que el rubio le prestaba atención continuó. —Puedo vencerlo, puedo ganar esta guerra, pero necesito tu ayuda. Existe una profecía que dice que entre tú y yo podemos acabar con él. Sé que parece extraño pero es así. Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa… para matarlo del todo hay que romper todas las conexiones que tiene con el mundo de los vivos. Y eso implica a Jade. Tienes que matar a Jade.

Harry, bajo la capa, sujetaba al chico por los hombros. Draco sabía que era Potter el que había hablado, por eso no podía creerse las palabras. Era una real tontería lo que acababa de decir, aunque no entendía por qué Harry, amigo de siempre de Jade, quería que matase a la chica. Era absurdamente irreal.

—Ella morirá de todas formas. Sabes que él no la dejará con vida… No hay tiempo, es la única forma —insistió Harry bajo la capa.

Draco se alejó de él, aún sin saber dónde estaba exactamente, y entró en la gran sala. Buscó con la mirada a la morena y la encontró enseguida. Estaba detrás del Señor Tenebroso, mirándolo también. Draco quería preguntarle si sabía lo que Potter le había dicho mientras avanzaba hasta quedarse a unos pasos de la tarima. _¿Tiene sentido?,_ se preguntó el rubio. ¿Acaso Potter no le diría aquello si fuera de vital importancia? Sí, sí tenía sentido. Pero el sólo hecho de unir dos palabras como _matar_ y _Jade_ era suficiente como para lanzarlo fuera de su cabeza de inmediato.

Un protego le salvó la vida a la madre de los Weasley y entonces Potter apareció de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Todos los duelos se habían detenido, pues la gente del colegio había inmovilizado a todos los mortífagos y, al parecer, su tía Bellatrix acababa de caer por una maldición de Molly Weasley.

Voldemort y Harry se miraban. Draco pensó que no le quedaba otra que subir allí arriba y apuntar a Potter. Y así hizo, pues él seguía siendo un mortífago y un simple discurso de Potter no lo convencería de matar a la chica.

—Que nadie me ayude —dijo Harry mirando y apuntando a Voldemort.

—Ese no es tu estilo, Potter. ¿A quién utilizarás ahora de escudo? —El mago de ojos rojos desvió la mirada hacia Draco que estaba más cerca de Potter y volvió a mirar al chico. —Draco, no te necesito.

El rubio no se movió y siguió apuntando a Harry, pero viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Jade, la cual había salido de detrás de Voldemort y dejaba en cruz sus posiciones.

—No deberías prescindir de él. Es más necesario que Jade, créeme.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Potter? —preguntó con un deje de desesperación en el rostro.

—Que no te das cuenta de nada y todo te sale al revés. La persona que creías más fiel a ti te ha traicionado y quien pensabas que era quien elegiría el vencedor… tampoco lo es. —Vio una chispa en los ojos del mago y se explicó. —Severus Snape era fiel a Dumbledore y ellos planearon su muerte, antes de que lo hicieras tú.

—¡Yo ordené que acabaran con él! Pero, de todas formas, ¿qué supone eso ahora? Los dos están muertos. Hace una hora acabé con la vida de Severus y ahora la Varita de Saúco me pertenece.

Jade miró sorprendida a Voldemort, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había matado a su padre, el que la crió, y sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de atacar al mago. En vez de eso, las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas y a no dejarle ver lo que pasaba. Pensó que no podría sentir más dolor, pero parecía que el corazón le había desaparecido del pecho, dejándole sin latidos. Sintió mucho frío.

—No te enteras, ¿verdad, Riddle? La Varita de Saúco nunca perteneció a Severus Snape, desde el momento en que tu inocente servidor se la arrebató a Dumbledore antes de morir. La varita pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

El rubio miró con el ceño fruncido a Harry, preguntándose si había perdido el juicio del todo, pero entonces recordó aquella noche. Sí, había lanzado un conjuro de desarme al viejo director.

—Pero hace una semana conseguí hacerme con la varita de Draco en su casa, por lo tanto, la Varita de Saúco me pertenece. Así que estás perdido, pues no hay objetos que puedan guardar tu alma ya. Acabé con todos.

—¡No me importa, porque yo tengo a Deyanira de mi parte! Sin ella, estás perdido, Potter.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, eso enfureció más al mago.

—Ese es el otro punto del que te hablaba. Ella no es la persona que buscabas, ella no es la tercera persona que nombra la profecía.

Ahora fue Voldemort el que lanzó una carcajada. Apuntaba a Harry con la varita, pero sin atreverse a atacarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Potter? ¿Acaso no sabes que tiene que pertenecer a mí? ¡Deyanira es sangre de mi sangre!

—Pero te equivocaste desde un principio. Señalaste a la persona equivocada, porque la tercera persona nació un mes antes que yo, no después.

Ante esto Voldemort no supo qué rebatir. Draco había bajado levemente la varita y apuntaba inconscientemente la rodilla de Harry. Presentía que se quedaba sin tiempo ahora que el Señor Tenebroso sabía que Jade no era la persona que quería. En cuanto Potter dijera su nombre, Voldemort podría matar a Jade si quisiera. Sólo era su hija, nacida para servirle en un futuro, pero si ahora resultaba que no servía para nada… Voldemort podría prescindir de ella.

Draco miró a Jade y captó su atención. Ella percibió en sus ojos que se proponía hacer algo, pero que le creaba un gran dilema. Voldemort intercambiaba miradas entre Jade y Harry, sin creer todavía si era la verdad o una simple distracción por parte del chico.

—Es Draco.

Todo pasó en un segundo.

Draco abrió los ojos con desmesura y levantó rápidamente la varita apuntando a Jade, sosteniéndola con dos manos. Ella frunció el ceño un momento para después abrir los ojos sin poder creerse lo que iba a ocurrir. Lanzó el hechizo al mismo tiempo que Voldemort y Harry lo hacían.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Dos cuerpos cayeron.

Draco había cerrado los ojos nada más pronunciar la maldición, pero no había bajado los brazos, se había mantenido estático, sin poder reaccionar. No sabía qué había ocurrido con Harry y Voldemort, pero casi le daba igual.

Harry tenía la Varita de Saúco en la mano, junto a la de Draco, y contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort. Todo era lento y pesado, como si el aire costara de respirar. No quería mirar a su, hasta hacía un segundo, amiga. En cambio miró a Draco, que tampoco se atrevía a mirar a ningún lado.

Entonces todo se movió por fin, entre gritos de alegría y vítores pronunciando su nombre. Harry desapareció entre el gentío, dejándose llevar. No le sorprendió escuchar llantos cerca de allí, provenientes de Hermione y Ginny. Él también quería llorar, pero ningún sentimiento afloraba en su cara. Estaba cansado y deseaba desaparecer, irse lejos de toda aquella alegría que en parte él sentía.

—Fue increíble, Neville.

—Seamus, ya lo has dicho como unas cinco veces —dijo Dean Thomas sonriendo a su amigo.

—Jo, pero ¿tú viste cuando le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente?

Neville llevaba un rato sonrojado. Estaba con Dean, Seamus y Luna cerca de la puerta y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada de ellos para ver quién entraba al Gran Comedor. El chico no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, aunque desde hacía un año había cogido la iniciativa.

—Es verdad, fue genial —añadió Luna sonriendo al chico.

Los cuatro miraron hacia la entrada cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por allí para salir a los terrenos del castillo.

—Me asusté mucho cuando pensé que Harry había muerto —aseguró con el mismo tono suave la chica.

Los otros asintieron. Entonces empezaron a recordar a todos aquellos que no volverían a ver, amigos y compañeros, con los que habían compartido muchos momentos desde hacía muchos años. Era como perder a alguien de la familia.

Los minutos habían pasado con mucha lentitud, como si el sufrimiento quisiera instalarse en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón, para siempre. No había querido mirar cuando sacaron a los muertos en la batalla a los terrenos de Hogwarts; no lo habría soportado.

Tenía a su madre sentada a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza mientras observaba a su marido caminar de un lado para otro, indudablemente incómodo por estar en el Gran Comedor sin saber lo que pasaría con ellos. Pero es que Draco no había querido salir de allí, no había querido asomarse fuera de aquella sala. No lloraba porque estaba su padre delante, pero si pudiera habría roto varias cosas y habría gritado hasta quedarse afónico.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. Aún tenemos posibilidades de salir sin…

—Lucius… —lo llamó su mujer y lo miró para añadir "dale tiempo" pero sin decirlo en voz alta.

El hombre suspiró y se sentó al lado de su mujer después de susurrar un "débil" dirigido a su hijo. Draco ni lo escuchó. Lucius no soportaba que le quitaran el control de la situación, pero es que en ese momento no sabía cómo manejar aquello.

El rubio fijaba su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, pensando sin pensar. Las imágenes se sucedían sin ningún control en su cabeza, pero sin sacar conclusiones ni rescatando los sentimientos que había vivido en esos momentos.

No la volvería a ver, y eso le extrañaba. Ninguna persona, ajena a su familia, había logrado conseguir que Draco sintiera algo tan único por alguien. No podía definirlo del todo, pero lo que sí sabía era que no lograría encontrarlo de nuevo. O al menos esa era su sensación.

—Dra… Draco, cariño.

El chico miró a su madre como algo automático. Ella señaló con la mirada hacia el otro lado. Draco giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, la cual quedaba a varios metros de distancia de donde él se sentaba, y se quedó inmóvil. Tenía que despertar o empezaría a enloquecer.

Granger sonreía mientras señalaba al rubio desde la puerta. Esa señal iba dirigida a otra persona, una chica morena y no muy alta que acababa de encontrarse con sus ojos, los verdes con los grises. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara y, de pronto, empezó a caminar hacia él, yendo entre la pared y la mesa de las serpientes.

No supo por qué hacia eso, pero Draco se levantó y empezó a alejarse de sus padres. Si era un sueño, ¿por qué la veía tan real, como si la maldición no le hubiera alcanzado? Pero el caso es que seguía acercándose a ella, aunque el camino le parecía demasiado largo. Aceleró el paso, sintiendo las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos, lágrimas de consuelo, de alivio, y si no se daba prisa lloraría delante de todo el mundo.

Jade se lanzó a sus brazos, quedando de puntillas pegada a él. Draco enterró la cara en el cuello de la chica, dejando salir las lágrimas. Ella también soltó algunas, pese a no querer, pero es que aquel gesto la había vencido. Esas lágrimas significaban el "lo siento" más grande que nunca podría decir en voz alta. Eran la tensión con la que había lidiado desde el momento en que supo que tenía que matarla. Eran el amor que sentía por ella.

Harry había salido de la sala para ir a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar. Hermione y Ron habían preferido entrar y sentarse junto a los Weasley. La castaña se había limpiado una lágrima que se había escapado al ver a Jade y a Draco abrazados. Ella también la había abrazado cuando la chica había abierto los ojos…

_Harry, Ron y ella bajaban de nuevo las escaleras de camino a los terrenos del colegio. El moreno llevaba la Varita de Saúco agarrada con fuerza con la mano derecha. Llegaron allí, frente a los cadáveres de tantas personas que habían muerto en la batalla y tuvo que abrazar a Ron para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo._

_Su amigo se arrodilló ante el último cuerpo tapado con una tela mágica, la cual hizo desaparecer. Se disponía a probar lo que Hermione le había dicho en el despacho del director. Le había hablado del alma de las veelas, el cual permanecía en la tierra después de abandonar el cuerpo. Jade era semiveela, pero por intentarlo no perdían nada. Bueno, si salía mal, lograría que lloraran de nuevo, pero si no… la podrían volver a abrazar._

_Le habían preguntado al retrato de Dumbledore el hechizo que debían utilizar. Él, simplemente, dijo que sostuviera la varita cerca del cuerpo y que dejara actuar la magia de la varita._

_Harry cerró los ojos cuando apuntó a Jade con la varita y esperó unos segundos. A cada segundo que pasaba, la esperanza iba desapareciendo. Había sido una mala idea; ahora tendrían que lidiar con la absoluta pérdida de su amiga, otra vez._

_Una luz ambarina iluminó la punta de la varita y después sintieron como si la varita los atrajera hacia ella, o hacia el cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos._

_No había podido evitar lanzarse sobre su amiga. Después había sido el turno de los chicos y, enseguida, preguntó por Draco. Era de esperar, pues la había matado casi sin entender lo que pasaba. Se lo habían explicado con todo detalle para quitarle la culpa de encima a Malfoy, pero lo que les sorprendió es que ella no preguntara por eso, sino porque únicamente quería verlo. Hermione no se sorprendió tanto; ella siempre había sabido lo que pasaba entre ellos._

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy habían decidido salir fuera del castillo, dejando solos a los jóvenes. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Jade miraba a su alrededor, buscando a personas que conocía y habían seguido con vida. Vio a McGonagall, a Slughorn, a Molly, a Arthur, a George… Sintió una punzada de pesar al recordar a Fred, tendido frente a ella… Desechó ese recuerdo de inmediato.

Miró ahora a Draco, el cual también la miraba. Sus ojos grises estaban iluminados por la luz del sol que proyectaba el techo y las ventanas. Y, a pesar de que tenía el pelo enmarañado, la cara llena de suciedad y la camisa (la chaqueta se la había quitado hacía mucho tiempo ya) rasgada, le seguía pareciendo guapísimo. Miró sus labios sin querer, pero enseguida apartó sus ojos de allí; había mucha gente como para querer llamar la atención de alguien.

Luna y Ginny hablaban con alegría, olvidándose por un momento de lo que habían perdido, para pensar en lo que habían ganado. Jade también se daba cuenta de todo ello. Volver a la vida era… más maravilloso de lo que hubiera imaginado, y sobretodo si se encontraba ahora junto a él.

La seguía mirando y al parecer no había dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? Te estás volviendo empalagoso y así no es como yo te quiero —dijo la morena con una pizca de ironía en la última frase.

—No es mi culpa —contestó alzando los hombros—. Se debe a tu belleza de veela que me incita a mirarte —siguió con tanta ironía que la chica soltó una carcajada.

—Realmente, ahora mismo ser semiveela es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca —añadió Jade con una gran sonrisa acercando el rostro al de él. Si no fuera por eso, no estaría compartiendo este momento con él.

—Yo nunca he tenido problemas con eso. Si no, ¿por qué estaría yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta?

La morena rió irónicamente mientras retrocedía los centímetros que se había acercado. Pero Draco no la dejó, porque se había inclinado hacia ella para presionar sus labios en los de la chica. Soltó la mano de Jade y llevó la suya a la mandíbula de ella para profundizar el beso. La morena se resistió al principio, pues se sentía cohibida entre tanta gente, pero después cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca dejando que el sabor de Draco la llenara después de tanto tiempo.

Corrían escaleras arriba, sin soltar la mano del otro. Jade lo guiaba en dirección al séptimo piso, buscando el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Draco le había pedido que lo llevase hasta Harry, que quería hablar con él.

Llegaban a la sala común de los leones a través del retrato vacío que había dejado la puerta abierta. Entraron y cruzaron la sala más lentamente.

—Puede que esté durmiendo —dijo Jade cuando se paró delante de las escaleras de los chicos.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y aparecieron, desde el pasillo, sus amigos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Hermione que iba agarrada de la mano de Ron.

Luna, Ginny y Neville estaban detrás de ellos.

Jade vio cómo Draco se separaba de ella y caminaba hacia Ron y Hermione con una mano extendida hacia ellos. Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos, pero no le rechazaron el gesto. La morena se mordió el labio inferior; nunca habría imaginado que vería esta escena. Tal vez Draco, al ver que tenía una vida por delante junto a ella, había querido hacer las cosas bien y empezar de cero.

Ron no sabía qué decir, y menos Hermione.

—¿Ya eres bueno? —se escuchó la dulce voz de Luna.

No hubo respuesta porque por las escaleras bajaba Harry mirando a todos los que le esperaban. Draco y Jade quedaban más cerca de las escaleras y fue el rubio el que dio un paso al frente cuando Harry pisó la sala común.

Entonces alargó la mano hacia el moreno y esperó una respuesta. Se sentía raro, allí, en medio de los que siempre había considerado sus enemigos del colegio. Harry estaba confuso; no había logrado conciliar el sueño y entonces escuchó que había alguien bajo.

—Me cuesta más a mí que a ti, créeme.

Por fin le estrechó la mano. Se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y pronto separaron sus manos. Ginny corrió hacia Harry y atrapó su mano entre las suyas, mientras los otros iban saliendo de la torre.

Antes de que Jade pusiera un pie fuera de la sala, se sintió arrastrada dentro de nuevo porque Harry había detenido al rubio, el cual sujetaba la mano de la chica.

—He pensado en testificar a favor de los Malfoy ante el Ministerio —empezó diciendo Harry—. Es un favor que le devuelvo a tu madre por salvarme la vida en el bosque y para agradecer tu confianza en mí. Si no me hubieras creído, todo sería muy distinto.

Draco se quedó contemplándolo, sin saber qué hacer. Jade le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su amigo, así que él no debía ser menos.

—Gracias —dijo con toda la sinceridad.

—Y Jade, esto es para ti —añadió el moreno sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo—. Me lo dio Snape… antes de morir.

La chica lo cogió y observó el contenido plateado de dentro. Eran pensamientos. Jade miró a Harry de nuevo con los ojos húmedos.

—Él quería a mi madre, se conocían desde que eran pequeños.

Dicho eso, la chica salió de la sala apretando el frasquito fuertemente entre sus dedos. Quería ver los recuerdos de su padre, pero para eso ya tendría tiempo cuando volviera a casa, ahora tenía que disfrutar de sus amigos y de la victoria.

Todas sus vidas habían estado marcadas, no todos como lo habían esperado, pero al fin y al cabo el destino los había reunido en un mismo punto, en un final. Pero ese final, significaba un principio, una manera de empezar una nueva vida, sin marcas, decidiendo su destino.

**F I N**


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era muy temprano y los llantos la despertaron. Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama; le dio un beso y se levantó. Se puso su bata y unas zapatillas de andar por casa, y salió al pasillo. Se encaminó hasta la puerta de al lado de su habitación y entró despacio. Se acercó a la cama con cara de dormida pero con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el último lugar de oscuridad existente, cogió a su pequeño en brazos y lo meció sobre su pecho, aunque cada vez pesara más. Los llantos ya cesaban y el niño se fue relajando, pero todavía tenía presente la pesadilla.

—Ma… mi —empezó habiendo aspirado entre las dos sílabas—. Susto.

Su madre entendió por eso que había tenido una pesadilla. Lo abrazó cariñosamente y el niño apretó más sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer.

—No pasa nada. Sólo era un sueño, no era real.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras tenía la misma sonrisa encantadora, como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, flotando en una nube. El niño tenía ya la respiración calmada y había dejado caer su peso al dormirse. Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y ella pegó un saltito.

—Me has asustado... —susurró con una sonrisa tierna en la cara.

—Lo siento, sólo que no he podido reprimir las ganas de unirme a este momento tan encantador. —Harry le besó la mejilla y ella giró la cara para besar sus labios— Ginny, déjalo dormir tranquilo y vamos... a la cama —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Está bien. —Ginny había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería. Se inclinó sobre la camita para dejar al niño y lo tapó con la sábana. Le acarició la cara antes de irse y Harry le dio un beso suave sobre la frente.

—Vamos, Albus estará bien durante unas horas.

Harry la cogió por la cintura y la empujó delante de él para que saliera antes y no se quedara adorando a su hijo. Cerró la puerta suavemente, pero al parecer no sólo ellos se habían despertado al escuchar al bebé. Harry y Ginny se giraron para ver cómo se cerraba la puerta contigua a la de Albus. James tenía los ojos casi cerrados del todo y estaba en medio del pasillo observando a sus padres.

—James, cariño, vete a dormir.

—Pero... Albus llora... —James se restregaba los puños por los ojos.

Harry se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos. El niño apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y no le faltó mucho para dormirse.

—Ahora voy —Harry se giró para susurrarle a Ginny. Ella asintió y dio media vuelta.

Con una mano sostuvo a James y con la otra abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz al entrar y James apretó los ojos por el cambio de oscuridad a iluminación. Su cama estaba deshecha y su habitación tan destrozada que se podría esconder alguien allí y no ser visto. Harry sonrió al recordar que él fue igual, la habitación tenía toda la pinta de ser de un mago y eso que todavía no había dado señales de serlo. James tenía apenas cuatro años y medio y ya se había apropiado de la habitación, porque lo normal sería que Ginny arreglara aquello, pero James era muy propietario respecto a sus cosas; lo suyo no lo tocaba nadie. Y así estaba su cuarto.

Lo acostó en la cama y Harry se sentó en ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se iba a poner de pie, James le cogió la camiseta y tiró hacia él.

—Papá...

—Dime hijo —Harry se volvió a sentar.

—¿Puedo dormir con vosotros? —Estaba a punto de dormirse y Harry le acarició el pelo.

—No, James, hoy no. Ahora duérmete que mañana tienes que seguir ayudando a tu madre con Albus... lo has hecho muy bien todo este tiempo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti...

—Vale... mamá y Albus... ahora no puedo dormir con vosotros porque tienes que arreglar lo que tiene mamá en las piernas... vale... —Harry sintió un calor en el cuerpo parecido a la vergüenza.

Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama por segunda vez y salió despacio apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y no pudo evitar el mirar por la puerta de su hijo más pequeño. Cuando comprobó que el niño dormía plácidamente en su pequeña cama se dirigió hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y cuando la cerró se quedó observando a su bella durmiente que respiraba pausadamente con los ojos cerrados. Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás, apretándola más a él. Ginny sonrió y le acarició la mano que reposaba sobre su vientre y que se lo acariciaba. Se giró para quedar enfrente de su príncipe azul y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Harry la estrechó más y enrolló sus piernas en las de ella. La pelirroja lo envolvió en sus brazos y se lanzó a su boca. Harry le respondió tiernamente al principio, después se apoderó de él la lujuria de tener a la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos.

Ya había pasado muchas veces, mejor dicho siempre, desde la primera, justo en esa habitación, cuando Ginny tuvo que detenerlo porque no parecía Harry, era realmente un león, nunca mejor dicho. Pero esa primera vez no estaba dentro de los recuerdos dolorosos, ni de los tristes, ni de los vergonzosos, no, estaba en los más felices de su vida junto a los de sus partos o cuando por fin Voldemort cayó y así el mal con él. Harry se puso sobre la chica y sin apoyar su peso en ella la miró por un rato a los ojos. Era como mirar el sol, las estrellas, una hoguera, la oscuridad desaparecía por completo para dejar paso a la luz. Sonrió mostrando aquella sonrisa que lo cautivaba a pesar de vivir con ella un tiempo indeterminado para Harry.

Los labios se encontraron tiernamente mientras las lenguas se abrían paso hasta tocarse. Ginny le mordió el labio inferior y él soltó un leve gemido, no de dolor. El beso se fue tornando más pasional, más fogoso, cálido. Ginny atrapó a Harry entre sus piernas y éste no tuvo más remedio que dejar el peso sobre la chica, aunque no todo.

Pero a Ginny le gustaba sentir ese peso sobre ella, la protegía, y la excitaba más. Harry quería controlarse un poco más y no dejarse llevar tanto como otras veces, pero no hubo manera. Se quitó la ropa interior con la que dormía y volvió a la posición de antes. Ginny se quitó el camisón y lo que le quedaba de ropa interior y volvió a enrollar a Harry con sus piernas. Éste sentía los pechos de ella bajo los suyos, su vientre plano subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración y de sus movimientos. El gemido de Ginny le erizó la piel al chico. Había soñado con ese sonido desde la primera vez que lo escuchó y ahora que volvía a escucharlo, como tantas otras veces, el pensamiento se le embotaba de un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible. Sólo se le podía comparar a cuando vio nacer a sus dos preciosos hijos. Ginny intentaba silenciar los gemidos, pero era casi imposible.

Primera porque como Harry quería escucharlos pues se esforzaba más y eso provocaba más placer, igual a más gemidos. Y segunda porque simplemente no quería ocultar lo que sentía, quería que Harry supiese cómo lo disfrutaba y lo feliz que se encontraba junto a él. Al parecer los niños dormían profundamente y eso les daba más pie a hacer como si estuvieran solos.

Era treinta y uno de julio y como todos los años celebraban el cumpleaños de Harry en la Madriguera, junto a toda la familia Weasley. Harry conducía el coche por las calles del pueblo y no faltaba mucho para llegar. Ginny iba detrás junto a James y sobre ella estaba Albus dormido. James lo miraba fascinado como siempre; le extrañaba que algo tan pequeño pudiera haber sido él alguna vez y le sorprendía la manera en que se creó dentro de mamá. Al menos no se quejaba del viaje.

El coche entró en un camino envuelto de grandes árboles por ambos lados y entonces James sí prestó atención al camino. Sabía que estaban cerca y ya se le escuchaba dar pataditas al sillón, nervioso.

Había llegado a una explanada donde aparcó el vehículo y de donde se veía la casa a unos pasos. Harry cogió en brazos a Albus y caminó con él apoyado a un costado, mientras Ginny llevaba a James de la mano. Traspasaron la verja y caminaron hacia la puerta. Harry observaba la sonrisa de Ginny al recordar momentos en esos lugares. Los gnomos, el campo de quidditch, el garaje... todo era maravilloso. Llegaron a la puerta y estando en el último escalón Harry tocó con los nudillos, enseguida lo acompañó otro pequeño golpe providente de más abajo. James estaba junto a su padre pero cogiendo a su madre e imitaba a Harry. Pasos acercándose y después el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. Era la señora Weasley, tan regordeta y bajita como siempre. Los niños adoraban a su abuela.

—¡Hola! Mis queridos nietos. —Le dio dos besos a ambos. —Mi querida hija. —Ginny se inclinó para recibir un abrazo de su madre. —Mi hijo. —Tenía la costumbre de llamar así a Harry y era un poco raro ya que Ginny sería como su hermana. Que irónico. —Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí fuera.

James entró rápidamente y lo primero que hizo fue, a parte de abalanzarse sobre su queridísimo abuelo, buscar a su tío preferido y cuando lo encontró... no pudieron detenerlo.

—¡Tío George! —El niño se enganchó en una de sus piernas y George sólo pudo que acariciarle el matojo de pelo; nunca habían podido soltarlo de ahí contra su voluntad.

—Hola pequeñajo.

Harry y Ginny saludaron a Arthur y a George, los únicos que allí estaban. Harry recibió felicitaciones de ellos tres y después sólo hablaron del Ministerio y esperaron.

Molly apareció por las escaleras y tras ella aparecieron Ron y Hermione con su hija Rose.

—¡Harry! —Hermione se había lanzado contra el chico y se abrazaron.

—Hola chicos —dijo mientras veía a Ron acercarse y la castaña se hacía a un lado.

—Creo que deberíamos vernos más, se echa de menos nuestros momentos. —Ron le estrechó la mano a su mejor amigo y después se dieron un abrazo, sin pudor.

Más felicitaciones.

Poco a poco se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa mientras charlaban, la señora Weasley iba sacando algo para comer mientras esperaban a los que faltaban. Normalmente prestaban atención a lo que el señor Weasley y Harry hablaban sobre los aurores y el Ministerio.

Las mujeres hablaban más sobre Hogwarts y lo cambiado que estaba, sobre los nuevos profesores de allí, sobre Luna y su revista... Había un gran bullicio de conversaciones libres en el salón cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta. Algunos ni se habían preguntado quién faltaba, porque también habían llegado Bill, Fleur y Victoire hacía una media hora.

Se quedó en silencio, un silencio expectante. Molly abrió la puerta y escucharon pasos después de que ésta se cerrara. Todos miraban hacia la puerta del salón donde veían unas sombras acercarse. Entonces vieron a una chica morena, de ojos verdes inolvidables. Era Jade.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente casi tirando la silla, y fue a abrazar a la chica. Se sellaron en un gran abrazo íntimo: hacía años que no veían a Jade por allí. Las chicas derramaban algunas lágrimas pero sólo de alegría. Ron y Harry también la abrazaron tanto como Hermione había hecho, pero la castaña seguía llorando. Aún estaban en la puerta.

—Venga, siéntate a comer algo —la invitó George que se había levantado para darle dos besos. Angelina Johnson, su mujer, estaba pasando unos días en casa de su madre junto a sus dos hijos.

—Eh... no vengo sola. —Silencio total. Eso significaba una cosa: Malfoy estaba allí—. Venga, que no es para tanto, creí que ya os habríais hecho a la idea...

Se asomó por la puerta hacia la entrada y dio señas para que se acercara. Por la puerta apareció Draco, pero estaba cambiado. El pelo lo llevaba más largo y a través de su camisa corta se podía distinguir que su cuerpo ya no era el de un adolescente. Pero también apreciaron una personita en sus brazos. Era un niño rubio, pero al estar acurrucado no se distinguía el color de sus ojos. Jade sonrió ante el escrutinio de sus amigos y cogió al niño de entre los brazos de su marido.

—Éste es Scorpius, mi hijo. —A pesar de que era lo más obvio, muchos exhalaron el aire rápidamente—. Siento no habéroslo dicho antes, pero no estuve por aquí, así que no pude... —Draco no estaba muy cómodo allí, por eso sólo miraba a Jade y a su hijo.

—No pasa nada Jade, tú tampoco sabes entonces de mi hija.

—¿También tienes? Ay Hermione, qué emoción, me alegro por vosotros —miró a Ron también y le sonrió. Éste se sonrojó levemente, como siempre.

Hermione se acercó a su suegra y cogió en brazos a Rose, que dormía. Se acercó a la morena y sonrió cuando la vio de cerca.

—Harry y Ginny tienen otro hijo más.

—Espera, ¿otro más? No sabía que ya teníais uno antes.

—Pues sí. —Harry miró a Albus que dormía en los brazos de Ginny y Jade abrió la boca de sorpresa.

—Es igual que tú. —Sonrió por ese parecido tan parecido y después volvió a mirar a su amigo—. ¿Dónde está tu otro hijo?

—Aquí... —dijo mientras señalaba donde hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraba—. ¿Y James?

—No sé —George dijo irónicamente mientras con la mirada señalaba detrás suyo.

James saltó a un lado intentando asustarlos pero su grito sólo consiguió despertar a los pequeños. Harry lo miró ceñudo y el niño fue junto a su padre cabizbajo.

—James, ésta es Jade y él es Draco. Saluda. —El niño obediente miró hacia esas personas desconocidas y se quedó impactado por la belleza de la chica morena. Ésta sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, era tan parecido a su padre... Jade se agachó con el bebé en brazos y cuando estuvo a la altura de James le dijo:

—Yo soy Jade y éste es Scorpius —dijo mientras miraba a su bebé. Dejó que James se inclinara hacia el bebé para verlo mejor.

—Wau. —Todos sonrieron ante su comentario. Era muy tierno ver a un niño que se sorprende al ver a otro. Esperaban que dijera algo más—. Es... igual de feo que Albus. ¿De dónde los sacáis? Yo los denunciaría, a los que os lo venden.

El niño negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y la levantó cuando vio la reacción que había causado en los demás. Todos reían y él miró a su tío instintivamente. Eso era lo que su tío George conseguía hacer cada vez que hablaba: que se rieran. Se sentó en sus piernas orgulloso de ser como su tío George.

Ya habían comido y ahora sólo conversaban de cualquier cosa. Arthur, Bill, George y Ron hablaban del Ministerio, de lo tranquilo que era trabajar allí, sin ningún mal acechando. Percy y Audrey estaban disfrutando de unos días de vacaciones junto a sus dos hijas.

—No, lo único que hacemos es ir en busca de algún mago que se le ha olvidado que los muggles no pueden saber de nosotros, o algo por el estilo. Desde que Voldemort cayó no han tenido problemas. Ni siquiera hay muertes por maldición. —Ron les explicaba cómo funcionaba ahora el Ministerio desde que Harry era el jefe de aurores.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaban Jade, Harry y Hermione recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio y poniéndose al día de las vidas de todos. Harry vivía en el pueblo donde había nacido y donde sus padres habían pensado pasar toda su vida. Él había pensado en hacer lo mismo con su familia, crecer allí, junto a su pelirroja. Ginny estaba al lado de Harry, con Albus en su regazo, pero en toda la mañana no dijo nada. Harry se inclinó sobre su cuello un momento para susurrarle.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, ¿por qué?

—Porque no has dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Más bien desde que nos hemos levantado.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. —Harry la miró seriamente y ella le acarició la cara. —Tranquilo. Si fuera algo malo te lo diría inmediatamente. —Harry miró a su hijo y suspiró. Se volvió a sentar bien en la silla para continuar con la conversación anterior.

—Nosotros no estamos muy lejos de aquí —dijo Jade mirando a Draco.

—Nosotros sí que estamos lejos. Ron no encontró nada mejor por alrededor, pero lo compensó con la casa que tenemos ahora. Es increíble. —Hermione estaba muy contenta de volver a hablar con su mejor amiga, era como retroceder en el tiempo.

Después de terminar con los temas para conversar, se sentaron en el salón, que como era tan pequeño algunos se sentaron sobre otros. Ginny estaba sobre Harry, Hermione sobre Ron y James sobre George. Jade se sentaba en el brazo del sofá, junto a Draco que sostenía al niño. Molly y Fleur estaban en la cocina, como siempre, y Arthur y Bill en los dos sillones. Harry seguía pendiente de Ginny, que seguía sin decir nada y ya se estaba preocupando. De vez en cuando jugaba con su camisón ya que sus manos estaban libres ahora. Habían acostado a Albus y a Rose en las camas de arriba. James y Victoire jugaban con George en el suelo. Sólo se escuchaban los juguetes golpear en el suelo y a Victoire patalear cuando su primo le quitaba el juguete.

—Victoire, haz el _favog_ de _compogtagte_ como una dama. Tienes seis años ya —Fleur le hablaba a su hija desde la cocina y la niña se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. James se reía por su victoria y eso enfurecía más a la chica.

Así pasó una hora, pero no era aburrida, era un silencio roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario, pero era agradable. Aunque no para todos. Draco cada vez se desesperaba más, él no quería estar allí, pero Jade siempre conseguía manipularlo de una forma que era indiscutible. Siempre lo había hecho, desde que se conocieron, desde que se besaron, desde que pudo apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero incluso ahí fue ella la que lo dominaba. Había veces en las que no le importaba, pero otras, como ahora, le entraban ganas de desaparecerse sin decir nada. Y Jade se daba cuenta de su poder. Sabía que él no quería estar allí, que le incomodaba estar entre esas personas, pero debía aprender que ahora ésa era también su familia. Había intentado evitar ese encuentro durante años, por eso se fueron a vivir fuera, pero ya era hora y no se irían hasta que lo aceptase.

Jade estaba ahora recostada sobre Draco y éste le acariciaba el pelo, para hacer algo y controlar sus ganas de huir. Scorpius ya estaba despierto y sentado en el regazo de su padre. Lo miraba todo con unos ojos enormes y grises, jugando con el collar que su madre le había dejado. El collar de jade estaba babeado por el bebé y de vez en cuando golpeaba la pierna de Draco al emocionarse. Miraba a James y a Victoire jugar con los juguetes y estiraba las manos hacia ellos para que lo dejaran jugar.

—Yo quiero —soltó el pequeño rubio mirando primero a su padre y después a los otros niños.

James lo escuchó y se levantó con un soldadito en la mano. La extendió hacia el pequeño y éste lo cogió despacio, mirando al otro niño. Lo contempló un momento para después llevárselo a la boca y morderlo. James se asustó.

—¡Es para jugar! ¡No te lo comas! —Cogió otra vez el soldadito y frunciendo los labios volvió a su sitio. —Que asco de babas.

Scorpius hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño y ya se veía venir lo siguiente. Estalló en gritos mientras golpeaba las piernas de su padre con los puños. Draco actuó rápidamente y lo giró para que quedara enfrente de él. Lo sentó de cara a él, con las piernas colgando a cada lado. Le sostenía las manos y le decía algo en voz baja.

Jade tenía una sonrisa en la cara; siempre que Draco se comportaba como un padre, la embriagaba una felicidad enorme. Hermione la observó y también sonrió, pero por lo extraño que era ver a Draco como un padre de verdad. El niño por fin se calmó y ahora volvía a estar sentado como antes y con un dedo en la boca.

—James, a la próxima te quedas en casa. —Harry había esperado a que Ginny lo regañara como siempre, pero tuvo que hacerlo él. El niño asintió lentamente y después fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

Harry ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento de Ginny, no sabía si era por la presencia de Jade o Draco, pero se estaba pasando. No miraba a nadie, miraba el suelo o su camisa. Era realmente desesperante.

—Ginny —le susurró, pero en ese silencio todo se escuchaba—. ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que no es nada. —La chica suspiró, pero tardaba mucho en hablar. Entonces sin avisar se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Harry se asustó mucho y la sentó sobre él de una forma en que pudiera mirarla. —Ginny, lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos se pusieron alertas mirando a la pelirroja y Harry cada vez se asustaba más. Estaba pasando mucha vergüenza, pues él no tenía la culpa y Arthur y Bill lo miraban con un deje de acusación. Miró a Hermione y a Jade pidiendo ayuda y éstas se inclinaron para que Ginny las escuchara.

—Ginny, puedes decirnos lo que te pasa. Venga, que estamos muy preocupados. —Hermione se rindió cuando la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Venga, que seguro que no es tan grave, no te hagas la víctima. —Jade recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Harry, pero paró cuando Ginny respiró profundamente y se enjugó las lágrimas. Harry dejó que se sentara recta y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

—Tengo que deciros algo. —Miró a todos con los ojos levemente enrojecidos. —¡Mamá, Fleur, venid! —Las mujeres se presentaron en el salón y Molly se sobresaltó cuando vio a su hija con esa cara. —Siento no haberlo dicho antes cariño, pero es que no... no estaba segura de... —Iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo pero se controló y los miró a todos. —Estoy embarazada. —Se dibujaron sonrisas, ojos enormes y… nada.

Molly lloraba, Hermione estaba a punto de hacerlo como Fleur, Jade tenía una gran sonrisa, Ron igual que Jade, Arthur estaba orgulloso, Draco sonreía levemente y Harry... sin expresión. No se lo esperaba. Tan pronto otra vez. Con Albus fue igual, James era un bebé cuando Ginny le vino con la noticia. Lo pudo aguantar esa vez, pero ahora era demasiado.

Al parecer Ginny también lo había pensado y por eso no estaba segura de... ¿de qué? ¿De si tenerlo? ¿Era eso lo que había pensado? No, ni de broma iban a acabar con ese futuro hijo suyo. Todos lo miraban, esperando una reacción, pero no sabía todavía cómo reaccionar, sólo sabía una cosa: iban a tenerlo. Ya enfrentarían las consecuencias después, si las había. Miró a Ginny por fin y ella esperaba que dijera algo respecto a lo que había pensado en silencio.

—No pienses que voy a dejar que hagas lo que estás pensando. —Ginny agachó la cabeza y Harry se la levantó y la besó en los labios. —Vamos a tenerlo. Los dos podremos.

—Pero la que tiene que parir es Ginny. Tendrá que decidir ella, tú no sufrirás nada. —Jade levantó una ceja y sonrió cuando Ginny lo hizo.

Todos los felicitaron de nuevo. James no se enteraba de nada, aunque cuando se enterara que iba a tener otro hermano como Albus...

La tarde se hizo más animada, aunque también el tiempo cambió. Empezaba a hacer frío y eso que era julio, pero como no estaban preparados para esa temperatura tuvieron que ir a por leña. Harry y Draco decidieron a ir a buscarla, bueno, más bien Harry porque Draco fue obligado por Jade.

Salieron camino del bosque de al lado de la casa para cortar un árbol. Caminaban en silencio, nunca habían hablado directamente. Harry sabía que Draco no quería estar allí y menos con él. El rubio iba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el suelo, pero estaba tranquilo, no le incomodaba andar junto a Potter y menos teniendo presente que por él no estaba en Azkaban.

—Entonces, aún no vais a descansar del todo, digo por el nuevo bebé. La verdad que es un agobio eso de no dormir toda la noche por los lloriqueos. —Draco sonreía malvadamente.

—Ya, pero el tenerlo en mis brazos lo compensa. —Harry recodaba los momentos en los que cogía a sus hijos por primera vez.

—Venga, no me vengas con sensiblerías. Sabes que te toca aguantar los cambios de humor y las hormonas… Suerte…—Se reía divertido por la cara de Harry.

—Tienes razón, pero bueno... tendré que tomarme las cosas con calma. —Suspiró.

—Y con tanta calma.

—Vale, déjalo ya. Me estás deprimiendo. —Se rieron y entraron al bosque más animados.

Cortaron un árbol enorme con algunos hechizos y llevaron los trozos levitando hasta el jardín de la Madriguera. Seguían conversando pero ahora de quidditch. Llegaron muy animados a la casa y todos se sorprendieron, en especial Andrómeda que acababa de llegar con su nieto. Ted, en cuanto vio a su padrino, corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas sin darse cuenta del nuevo ambiente. Draco miraba a su tía y ella a él.

Jade había entrado al salón al ver entrar a Draco y sólo lo miraba a él. Había menos gente en la habitación: Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Victoire, James, Ron y Hermione estaban en el segundo piso. Allí sólo estaba Ginny, observando la escena, Jade, con su hijo apoyado a un lado mientras éste jugaba con el pelo de su madre, Andrómeda, Ted, Harry y Draco. Él la conocía por fotos ya que era muy pequeño cuando su tía se casó con un muggle y con eso la expulsaron de la familia. Ella sí que se acordaba de ese niño rubio tan parecido a su padre. Pensó entonces que se convertiría en algo como su cuñado, pero se equivocó. Parecía que Harry y él se llevaban bien, entonces era un buen chico. O podía ser porque no le dio tiempo a cambiar ya que el Señor Tenebroso murió antes.

—Hola Draco. Cuanto tiempo. —No sonrió. Él sólo asintió, no dijo nada más.

Había escuchado que se casó con la hija de Voldemort, noticia que la inquietó. Nunca la había visto, pero el problema era si tenían un hijo. Ese niño poseería la sangre de Voldemort y se tendría que vigilar.

Percibió un cambio en la expresión de Draco, ahora miraba detrás de ella, estaba más relajado. Andrómeda se volteó y entonces reparó en una chica que cuando ella había entrado por la puerta no estaba. Llevaba un niño en brazos, de un año casi dos, rubio con los ojos grises, muy pálido. Era indudablemente hijo de Draco. Después se dio cuenta de que esa chica tenía que ser su madre porque de una forma u otra su rostro se reflejaba en los rasgos del niño. Esa era la hija de Voldemort. Entonces ese niño que tanto temía... ya estaba allí.

Jade, por instinto, aproximó a Scorpius a su cuerpo. Esa mujer la inquietaba y eso que sus amigos siempre habían hablado muy bien de ella. Era la madre de Tonks, la que durante estos diez años había cuidado al único hijo de su querido profesor y amigo Lupin. Ted Lupin, el niño que vio una vez en fotos y el que había subido a las habitaciones con los demás niños al terminar de abrazar a su padrino. Era una mujer valiente, había perdido a su marido y a su hija por culpa de Voldemort, su padre; era normal que con ella no se comportara como con los demás. Pero debía darle razones para que no la viera como a su padre.

—Hola, soy Jade Malfoy —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

—Ya sé quién eres —dijo secamente.

—Andrómeda, no seas así. Ella no tiene nada que ver con su padre. —La mujer seguía sin confiar mucho. —Luchó en su contra. —Harry estaba delante de Draco mirando fijamente a la mujer. —Estoy en la misma situación que tú, pero yo sé a quién echarle la culpa. —La mujer suspiró derrotada por las palabras de Harry.

—Tienes razón hijo. Lo siento mucho querida, no quería...

—No pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada. —Agachó la cabeza. Estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo. Draco fue junto a ella y con la mirada la calmó.

—Lo siento Draco. Tampoco quería comportarme mal contigo.

—Estése tranquila —pero sonó duro y no sonrió. Harry quería romper esa tensión antes de que los demás bajaran, por eso cogió a Ginny de la mano y la llevó junto a la mujer.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, ¿sabes? Nos hemos enterado hoy, todos —dijo mirando significativamente a su mujer.

—Que bien, enhorabuena de nuevo. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, aunque también quería pediros una cosa y ahora no sé si podréis...

—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que estamos para lo que necesites.

—Es que era sobre... Teddy. Veréis, ya estoy muy mayor y eso se nota más cuando cuidas a un niño. Por eso quería pediros que dejéis que Ted se pase más por vuestra casa. Os lo agradecería muchísimo.

—Eh... pues... no sé...

—Claro que sí. No hay problema. —Ginny se adelantó a Harry que dudaba mirándola.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Ya era la hora de cenar y estaban todos en la mesa sentados. Andrómeda tuvo que irse y Harry aceptó cuando ésta le pidió que se quedara Ted a dormir esa noche en su casa. Harry se sentaba junto a Arthur y Bill, enfrente Ron y Hermione. Los hombres hablaban de varias cosas, menos Draco, que aunque prestaba atención no decía nada. Las mujeres tenían conversaciones dispersas. Jade hablaba con Hermione y Ginny, mientras que Fleur y Molly planeaban la próxima comida en familia, como ahora. Los niños jugaban en el salón y los más pequeños estaban en brazos de las respectivas madres.

Parecía una reunión de madres más que de amigas. Jade con Scorpius sentado en sus piernas, Hermione con Rose dormida y Ginny con Albus también sentado sobre su regazo.

—Ha cambiado mucho tu personalidad desde la última vez que te vi. —Hermione observaba a Jade.

—Ya, es que después de estar embarazada de Scor me planteé equilibrar mi carácter.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ginny se extrañó por eso del embarazo.

—Pues que un día estaba comiendo con Draco en casa y tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pequeña. Entonces sentí que el nudo en mi estómago salía sin control hacia afuera y... me transformé. Tiré todo por el suelo, la comida escampada en el suelo, la mesa rota, las sillas tiradas y Draco en el suelo con un arañazo en la cara. Se lo había hecho yo —dijo aún sin creérselo—. Los dos nos sorprendimos de esa alteración tan anormal y fuimos al centro de medimagos más cercano. Entonces me dijeron que estaba embarazada y que eso alteraba mi estado emocional. Durante todo el embarazo mi cuerpo actuaba como quería y a veces me veía una escama en el brazo, o el inicio de un ala asomando por la espalda, incluso llegó a salir entera. Me asusté mucho durante ese tiempo.

—Pobrecita. Y yo que me quejaba de mi embarazo. —Hermione sonrió y las chicas la acompañaron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era totalmente de noche y estaban todos muy cansados. James dormía en los brazos de su padre y los pequeños también dormían. Los hombres se levantaron los primeros. Draco se puso detrás de la silla de Jade y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. Ella le dio un beso y se levantó acomodando a Scorpius en sus brazos. Harry y Ginny salieron del comedor con los dos pequeños en brazos y Teddy cogido de la mano, y se despidieron de todos. Hermione y Ron los imitaron con Rose en brazos y también se despidieron de Molly y los demás. Les siguieron Jade y Draco hasta el jardín. Ellos habían llegado con la aparición conjunta y antes de irse también se despidieron.

—Muchas gracias Molly por haber contactado con nosotros para invitarnos. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Y así sería, no tardarían mucho en volver a verse.

¡Se acabó del todo! Esperamos que los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí os haya gustado. Sabemos que este tipo de historias no gustan a todo el mundo pero fue nuestra primera historia y como tal tiene sus fallos pero también tendrá cosas buenas ¿no? :D

Gracias a los que habéis comentado y a todos los lectores. Todos los comentarios han sido bien recibidos, nos gusta que nos digáis qué opináis, sea bueno o malo ^^

¡Hasta que nos leamos!


End file.
